Fly into the Night
by RaiLei
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie and Vincent always seem to have a habit of getting lost andor left behind together, but will the closeness of their predicaments get to them? COMPLETE. "How ironic fate was, bringing him to the a girl that lived life to the fullest."
1. 01: Northern White Out

Fly into the Night

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dammit!" Yuffie cursed, clutching her broken PHS in her hand. Whirling around to face her stotic companion, she silently cursed in her head, did he even care? She doubted it; he always acted so cold towards everything and anything. "It's still broken Vinny, what now?" She asked, running to keep up with him, and he had continued to move forward as Yuffie rechecked the PHS for at least the tenth time.

Not moving his crimson eyes from the dirt road they were currently traveling on, Vincent quickly had an answer for the over-active ninja-thief. "We'll keep moving for Midgar, we have no idea what will happen to Tifa and Barret. Without the PHS to contact the others, moving forward is or best bet."

Yuffie stopped in her tracks gaping at the gunslinger; that had to have been the most words he'd ever said in a sentence to her. "You mean we're going to keep going even through the night?" She shrieked, looking up at the darkening sky.

Although she knew the answer that was coming, she didn't want to know. "Yes. We can't afford to waste time with lives on the line." Came his short reply.

Yuffie agreed with that, Tifa and Barret had been captured by Rufus and Shin-Ra at least four days ago up at the Northern Crater, when that big explosion had happened. Yuffie had no idea what had befallen the two AVALANCE members, as even when her PHS was working, Tifa and Barrets' PHS kept picking up static. What worried her; was that she didn't think they would be getting to Midgar anytime soon… they had only just past the Icicle Inn, and they still had to get to the Bone Village and cross the ocean to Midgar. Somehow, Yuffie doubted that she and Vincent could swim that distance. She had originally thought of them taking the Tiny Bronco, but when the Black Materia was given to Barret to hold on to, Cid, Cait Sith and Red had made their way back down the mountain to wait on the Tiny Bronco. However, when that 'Ultimate Weapon' monster was released… the wind it created… she wouldn't have been surprised if the waves had carried the Tiny Bronco far away or even sunk it into the watery depths.

Yuffie looked up at the darkening sky. "I think it's going to snow again."

"That's all the more reason to hurry."

"Vinny!" Yuffie screeched, running up to him and grabbing onto his real hand. "How can you say that?"

Vincent sighed, stopping in his tracks and fixing his crimson eyes on the ninja as she clung to his arm. "It's simple Yuffie, we're on a snow covered mountain and you think that more snow will fall, all the more reason to get off of this mountain."

"But, we're lost! Don't deny it; you don't know where we are either! We've been wandering around Icicle area for ages, and yet we still can't find our way back to the Forgotten Capital… and I swear I've seen that tree before!" Yuffie said, pointing to an evergreen tree.

"We've seen thousands of trees, Yuffie." He calmly replied.

"Yeah, well…. Can't we at least rest for one night? We've hardly rested and I'm dead on my feet." Yuffie said, her hand still clutching onto his lower arm.

Yuffie, intent on finding a place to sleep for the night, she didn't seem to notice that her hands were still clutching onto Vincent's lower arm. With Yuffie's hand still clamed around his arm, he could feel the coldness seeping from her fingertips and into his arm. His crimson eyes flickered to her outfit, if her fingertips were cold, what about the rest of her body? Half of her body was bare. Through their trek through the Icicle Area – they had ran into a problem in the forest regarding some Shin-Ra soldiers left behind to catch the rest of the AVALANCE members – and had to take a detour down an icy hill covered with evergreens. Through their quick decent down the hill, all Vincent had ripped was his red cloak, but Yuffie had obviously fared worse due to her size. The white pads on her legs were muddy and slipping down, the black straps on her one leg were gone; her arm guards shredded from the tree branches and her shirt and shorts were stuck to her body.

"Vinny, I know you must like what you see… but can you at lease do it when we're somewhere warm?" Yuffie asked, aware of his eyes, and the now falling snow, on her.

He turned away from her stare. "I would, if only you would let go of my arm."

Yuffie, he noticed, blushed at the comment, before taking her hands off his arm. "It just had to start snowing, didn't it?" She moaned, brushing the white flakes from her hair. "I wish we were back at Icicle Inn… hell, I'd even take Rufus' airship." Yuffie muttered darkly to herself; running her hands across her arms in hopes of keeping her fading body temperature inside herself, while she stomped in what she thought was the right direction. The snow had fallen quite quickly turning everything into a pure white out, the only thing she could see was the dark shape of Vincent a couple feet in front of her.

"How can you not be cold Vinny?" She asked, her hands still moving rapidly over her arms, attempting to keep the warmth inside.

"After thirty years of sleeping, you become immune to some things." He said, nonchalant.

Yuffie, however, wasn't satisified with the answer. "You make yourself sound like a monster, you know." She said, lightly.

Vincent was silent for a moment. "…I am a monster."

Yuffie stopped in her tracks, arms crossed, but not facing him. "You mean that Hojo guy? I heard he tried some things on Aeris and Red too…"

"Yeah him." Vincent said; voice muffled.

Before Yuffie could ask him why he sounded muffled, she felt something drape over herself. All she could see was red material – Vincent's cloak! She looked up at the gunslinger, wonder in her eyes. The red material, since Vincent was quite a bit taller then she was, the material pooled around her feet. She looked at him standing there in his black shirt and pants and realized that he looked different without the red material draped around his frame.

"Vincent… what?" Yuffie asked, confused.

As always, he never looked at her. "You were indecent."

"Indecent?" Yuffie asked, even more confused then before. "What are you talking about?"

Of course, Yuffie wouldn't make this easy, that was something Yuffie was incapable of doing. "The longer that we stand here and debate this; the more snow covered we will become."

Yuffie grumbled, but pulled the cloak over her head and over her frame before trudging after Vincent's black form against the white backdrop. "We're going to keep going?" Yuffie called through the sheet of darkness.

The dark figure of Vincent stopped, obviously waiting for Yuffie to catch up with him. "We're going up there."

Yuffie followed to where Vincent's claw was pointing too. "We're going to climb up a mountain? Why!" She shrieked.

"There's a cave entrance up there, we'll stay there for the night. With this white out, even I can hardly see anything."

Yuffie nodded, not really seeing the cave that Vincent was pointing too, but with his enhanced eyesight, it was no surprise. "OK then, let's get going." She said, striding off in the direction he was pointing in.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuffie was huddled around the fire she and Vincent had created, staring into the crackling flames as Vincent kept watch at the caves' entrance for signs of life or danger. She sighed as she watched the light from the flames play across his black hair. "Vinny, why don't you come sit down? No one will be out at this time or night – or in these conditions!"

Vincent turned and looked at her. "And when the monsters' – or Sephorith – come down from that Crater and see that light of fire, we'll defend ourselves, how?"

Yuffie was silent, she had her Conformer, which she could use at long range, but being a ninja, she could also do a close range battle as well. As for Vincent and his gun, he could only do long range. Yuffie shrugged the thought off, they could worry about that when the time came, and padded at the ground beside her. "Come and sit down Vinny, you'll tire yourself out."

Vincent said nothing but came away from the caves' entrance and sat down beside Yuffie. Yuffie inwardly grinned, she hadn't expected the gunslinger to come and sit down beside her, she had figured with his issue of getting close to people, he'd have sat down on the other side of the fire. Not that she was complaining that he had actually sat down beside her, just surprised. "Vincent, I want to ask you something." She said, twisting around, her body vanishing in the folds of his cloak. He didn't say anything, just looked intently into the fire, but Yuffie knew that he was listening to her. "What did you mean by indecent!" Inwardly, she added that she liked wearing his cloak, no matter for how short a time frame it would be for.

"What do you mean, Yuffie?" He asked, throwing his crimson eyes in her direction.

"Back when you gave me your cloak out there," She said, looking at him and throwing her arm in the direction of the way outside. "You said that I was indecent and I want to know what you meant."

Vincent shuffled awkwardly. "Well, considering what we went through down that icy hill trying to escape those Shin-Ra's, the extent of your ripped clothing, the cold wind and the upcoming white out, you were indecent."

If it had been under different circumstances, Yuffie would have laughed at him and his apparent awkwardness. Inwardly, she smiled at him, he didn't look so menacing without his red cloak; actually he looked rather good in her opinion.

"So… you were checking me out?" Yuffie asked at length.

Vincent, if it could be possible, looked even more awkward then he had before. "From the grip you had on my arm, I could feel the coldness from your hand. With your…ah… lack of clothing, I figured how could the rest of you not be?"

Yuffie grinned devilishly, scuttling closer to the gunslinger. "Awe Vinny, you were worried about me!"

"The well being of all my teammates are of importance."

"Oh Vinny," Yuffie sighed, falling back to rest on her palms. "Don't be so uptight."

Vincent didn't reply, but stared into the fire in front of him again. Yuffie sighed, figuring that Vincent was done talking, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes, she too stared out into the fire. Silence filed the gap between the two of them, only the howl of wind breaking through the silence in the cave. After a long bout of silence, Yuffie; fed up with the silence, sighed loudly, flopping back onto the ground.

"Why do you call yourself a monster, Vincent?" She asked, looking over at him. Vincent didn't make eye contact with her, just stared into the fire. Yuffie wondered if he had even heard her, he had a habit of zoning people out when he wanted to. "Was it because of what that Hojo guy did?" She asked, trying again.

Yet again, Vincent didn't say anything. Yuffie sighed; he was ignoring her again… wasn't he? "…You could say that." He said at length.

Yuffie nodded. "Is it because of your limit breaks?" Vincent remained silent. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," Yuffie concluded. "How'd it happen, Vinny? I doubt you signed up for that freaky stuff!" Yuffie looked over at Vincent waiting for a response. "You don't have to say."

"I was shot."

"By Hojo?" Vincent nodded. "Then he did all that freaky stuff to you?"

"Yes according to Luce… ah, someone, he killed me when he shot me. At their request, he brought me back… while testing out his own experiments out."

Yuffie remained silent, not knowing what to say. Shifting around on the ground to face the gunslinger, she wrapped her arms around his real arm – as that was the only part she could reach without choking herself on the cloak around her. "You're not a monster, you know?" Yuffie said, quietly. "It's him that's the monster for trying out all that stuff on you."

Vincent looked over at Yuffie, his crimson eyes fixed on her. "Why do you care so much?"

Yuffie blinked at him then smirked. "I care about the well being of all my teammates. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Vincent smirked at that. "You sound like me."

Yuffie grinned at him. "Don't worry; I won't get all morbid and brooding like you."

"I see."

"Don't you care?" Yuffie asked, looking up at him, bringing her feet under her body.

"Not really," Vincent shrugged. "When you'll live forever like me, it doesn't really matter as they won't be around as long."

"You see Vinny, that's why I think you're so morbid and brooding! It's the way you talk, so detached from everything!" Yuffie huffed, but instead it came out as a yawn. "I hope that Tifa and Barret are OK…"

Vincent nodded in agreement. "They'll be alright Yuffie, their tough people. Just get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

"You'll wake me when it's my turn to keep watch, right?" Vincent nodded in agreement, but had no real intention of waking the sleeping ninja up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuffie came to when she heard the sound of an engine running and warmth around her body. The warmth that was around her felt more then just Vincent's cloak, although she could still feel the material rubbing against the face as she moved. Her eyes flickered as her mind came too, a bright light hitting her eyes upon opening them.

"Hmm?" She said, bringing a hand up to her eyes to shield them from the light. "Damn Vinny, why didn't you wake me when we left the cave?"

"Valentine told us not too."

Yuffie's eyebrows came together, who was that? Although she could see Vincent shooting anyone who pissed him off, she wondered who the heck it could be. It was just her and Vincent last night in that cave. Her stormy grey eyes blinked a few times before her eyes focused in on her surroundings as she turned her around to look at everything. All she could see was machinery and more machinery. Hell, it even felt like she was lying on metal! She blinked a few more times and her eyes focused in on those around her instead of the surroundings.

"Cid Highwind!" Yuffie screeched, sitting up. "I hope Vinny shot you!"

Cid smirked, gripping his Venus Gospel and looking like he had been debating whether or not to poke her with the end of it.

"Don't you dare," She said, jumping up and getting into a ninja stance. However, that quickly vanished as her eyes caught sight of those looming behind Cid; Red and Vincent. "Hey, where's Cloud?"

"His PHS ain't workin' either." Cid grumbled.

"Is it possible that he fell into the Lifestream or got devoured by that monster?" Red asked, looking out the window of the airship.

Yuffie nodded, it was quiet possible that that had happened to Cloud… no one knew what happened to him. That, and there was that barrier around the Northern Crater now… anything could have happened to Cloud. That weapon seemed to have disappeared as fast as it had appeared… maybe it only came up to eat every once and a while. Her mother used to tell her a story about a sandworm who only came up and ate till it was full and then vanished till the next blue moon. She had never believed the story – she just believed that it was a fairy tale – but now with that monster… maybe it wasn't a fairy tale after all. Yuffie looked around, trying to find a possible way to find her mothers' fairy tale false, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Wait a minute… where's Cait Sith?" There was no way he, whichever Shin-Ra he was, would have left them now. He was just too fun of a guy, always joking around with her and helping her tease and annoy Red.

"Shin-Ra."

"I know that!" Yuffie yelled. "But where is he?"

"When the whole thing went down at the Northern Crater, we ended up in Midgar. Cait Si-"

"How'd you end up in Midgar?" Yuffie butted in, eyebrows drawn together.

"When that Diamond Weapon showed up, it caused a tidal wave and we ended up in Midgar." Red informed Yuffie from his position on the ground.

"Damn thing sank the Tiny Bronco!" Cid cursed, slamming the end of the Venus Gospel into the ground.

"How'd you know it was called Diamond Weapon?" Yuffie asked, ignoring Cid and training all her attention onto the silent Red.

"Cait Sith's manipulator looked it up. They also found that that thing is set on destroying Midgar… currently it's underneath Bone Village waiting for a time to strike. It'll decimate Midgar and Sephiroth and Meteor will destroy the rest of the world."

Yuffie nodded. "I see, thanks for informing me Red," She cast a smile in Red's direction, before turning sardonically back to Cid. "Now, what was it you were saying Cid?"

Cid huffed, lighting up his cigarette. "Never you mind, brat. It's too complicated for your tiny brain to understand."

"WHAT!" Yuffie shouted, balling her hands into fists. "Dammit, tell me where the hell Cait Sith is! If YOU hadn't left out the detail of how you ended up in Midgar, I wouldn't have interrupted you."

Vincent sighed from where he was leaning on the control panel. "Just tell her Cid, and then she'll leave you alone."

Cid muttered something incoherently, before looking down at the ninja impatiently tapping her foot. "Cut that out."

"I will when you tell me." Yuffie retorted.

"The Shin-Ra went back to Midgar to try and find out where Tifa and Barret are. The cat still had his PHS on him so we can still keep track of the spy and make sure that he doesn't double cross us… again," Cid ground his Venus Gospel into the ground a little more. "Still hasn't found anything out though… that Heidegger and Scarlet are in control of it, something called the 'Sister Ray'." Cid shrugged.

Yuffie nodded, looking around. "So… where'd this thing come from?"

"Highwind!" Cid barked. "That's her name, stole her from Junon!"

"Highwind? That's what you called it? Geez… kind of big of you, isn't it? Naming an airship after yourself?" Yuffie said arms crossed over her chest. "Wait a minute, Junon? I thought you said you landed in Midgar."

"That's where the Diamond Weapon put us," Cid said slowly, trying to get under Yuffie's skin. "Tiny Bronco sunk and we had to walk all the way to Junon."

Yuffie laughed, the image of Cid trying to keep up to the four legged Red was an interesting sight, that man was anything but athletic. "How'd you steal it?"

"I built it!"

A crackling sound came through the system of the airship. "Guys, where are you? Tifa's awake and she and Barret are off to the public execution. Tifa's goi-"

"Public Execution!" Yuffie yelled, looking up at the sound system where Cait Sith's voice was coming from. "Lowly bastard Shin-Ra!"

"Yuffie's back?" Cait Sith's voice sounded surprised. "Didn't you catch her up to speed?"

"Brat's mouths' been going a mile a minute, hasn't shut up yet." Cid replied dryly, as Yuffie glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"Explain it to her later, I don't have much time. Tifa's going first, Scarlet's going to get rid of Tifa first… she's headed right for the gas chambers. She won't last long in there, if I know Scarlet; she'll set the release pressure quite high."

"WHAT!" Yuffie yelled again, jumping into the conversation again. First Aeris had been killed by Sephiroth and now Tifa and Barret were going to be killed by the Shin-Ra's. "I'll go. I hate heights!"

"Hey little lady, you can't just walk in there! They'll kill you too; they want to get rid of all AVALANCE members."

"I'll pose as something… a reporter! Yes, I'll be a reporter out on the docks!"

Cait Sith nodded although they couldn't see it. "I'll be on the lookout for you then." The crackling through the airships' sound system went dead, meaning that Cait Sith had disconnected himself to them.

Yuffie turned back around to face Cid, her arms on her hips. "You heard me, old man! To the docks!"

Cid glared at her, puffing out a stream of smoke. "Who are you to tell me where to fly my airship?"

"Damn it, you can be a control freak later, Tifa's going to die if we don't hurry!"

Cid grumbled some more, but yelled at the pilot to head to the Junon dock area.

"Thanks Cid," Yuffie chirped, heading out of the bridge, happy as can be. "After this is all over, we'll have to go and find Cloud!" The metal door slamming shut behind her as she moved out of the motion sensors' vision.

The bridge went instantly quiet with the energetic ninja gone. "You know Valentine," Cid said, finally. "The brats' still wearing that cloak of yours. You look weird without it."

"I have to agree with Cid on this, it's just not you." Red replied.

Vincent nodded his head, but said nothing as he stopping leaning on the control panel and made his way across the bridge, the metal door slamming shut behind him. Cid and Red stared at each other, no what how much space they gave Vincent, he was always just the same: cold.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuffie looked down at the moving ocean that was laid out underneath the airship, it figures Cid would have to fly it over the ocean. We're they even close to Junon? She hoped they were, she couldn't stand looking down at the moving ocean for much longer. God! She hated heights so much, much longer and she might just lose her lunch… and probably wreck Vincent's cloak in the meantime. Boy, would he hate her for that! She shook her head though, it figures that she wouldn't have thought to ask Cid where they were when she left the bridge… but she was just to lazy to walk all the way back to the bridge. They were probably still near the Northern Crater, it could take them hours to get to Junon! Tifa could be dead by then!

"We're nearing Junon."

Yuffie whirled around, surprised. There standing at the door leading to the inside of the airship, was Vincent Valentine, looking calmly at her.

"You scared me! Don't come up behind me like that, Vinny!" He just stared at her passively as Yuffie claimed he had scared her. As much as she liked him, she wasn't in the mood for his mysterious, dark, brooding mood. "Did you just come up here to watch me jump off the ship?"

"No," He said at length. "I came up here for my cloak, if you jump with that on; no doubt you'll strange yourself."

Yuffie looked down at the outfit, Vincent was right; she was still wearing his cloak. She had gotten used to the smell of him of it and thinking to herself 'yeah, that's right, I'm wearing Vincent Valentine's cloak', she had forgotten it was still physically on her. "Gawd! Vinny, why didn't you tell me! Cid's going to think we did something in that cave!"

Vincent smirked at Yuffie, always jumping to conclusions. "Nothing of the sort, if I remember correctly, Cid said something around the lines of 'how could you stand spending a night with her, I wouldn't have given her my jacket, a night of freezing might have shut her up'."

Yuffie shrugged. "Cid's heartless anyways, he only cares about Shera." Yuffie said, her voice muffled as she pulled Vincent's cloak over the top of her head and pushed it back at him. Vincent took it back wordlessly.

The airship was started to slow down and Yuffie stumbled slightly and Vincent grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Be careful, down there." He said, slipping the cloak on.

Yuffie grinned up at him, as the airship came to a halt. "I'll be careful, Vincent," She said, the first time in a long time she hadn't called him Vinny. Yuffie pulled her arm out of his lax grasp, before walking over to the edge of the airship. "Don't get in any action with the Shin-Ra without me! That's just cruel."

"We'll try not too; we only stole Rufus' airship." He said, in a dry tone.

Yuffie grinned. "Life's never boring around here, is it?" She vaulted herself onto the railing, her knuckles turning white from her tight grasp on the railing. "… here I go." Closing her eyes tightly, Yuffie let her grasp on the railing go lax as her feet slipped on the railing and her body fell forward.

Vincent had to clench his hands into a fist to resist the urge of shooting his arm out and grabbing Yuffie before she connected with the ground some fifty feet below. Only when she was out of his range of grasp, which wasn't large with the railing in place, did he let his hands relax out of there tight grasp. He watched as Yuffie prepared herself for the quick jolt as her feet came quickly into contact with the ground fifty feet below. With his enhanced eyesight, she smiled cheekily up at him and threw her hand up in a wave before she turned on her heel and ran off up the street, to where a big crowd of Shin-Ra soldiers were headed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Yuffie sighed, turning on her heel to follow the Shin-Ra soldiers at a distance. She had wished that Cid and Red hadn't come to look for them in the Northern Crater when they had; she had been enjoying her time alone with Vincent. Hell, he had even let her where his cloak… hardly anyone ever saw him without that piece of clothing. She wished that she could have told him what she had felt about him… but with Cid's big ears and mouth around, that was something probably better left a secret for the time being.

Maybe one day she'd tell him what she left… but not right now. For now that would be a secret…

… At least for a little while longer…

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Yeah, so that turned out pretty good if you ask me! Vincent's character's kind of hard to write for, what with him being so silent and all. I think his character turned out alright, what does everyone else think? Hah, I loved the bit between Cid and Yuffie… their always at each others' throats! Anyways R&R!


	2. 02: Sinking in Mideel

Sinking In Mideel

0-0-0-0-0

"What, what's going on?" Yuffie called out. Her legs shaking as the ground rumbled beneath her.

"That monster weapon must have done something!" Cid shouted back, trying to catch his bearings. "I think we should get out of here!"

"How come?" Yuffie shouted, whirling around on her heel as best she could without falling down again.

"Look at that," Cid pointed at the forest located on the other side of Mideel. "The trees are sinking, the same is going to happen to Mideel, we've got to get out of here!"

"Into what?" Yuffie asked, taking her attention from the disappearing tree line and onto Cid. "The most is can do is sink a few inches into the earth right? We'll be fine."

"The Lifestream," Vincent said quietly over the hum of the rumbling forest.

Yuffie turned her stormy grey eyes to look at the gunslinger. "The Lifestream? Why wouldn't it sink into the ocean?"

"The Lifestream circles this world and all that's on it."

Yuffie looked confusingly up at him. "What?"

"The Lifestream encircles everything on our planet, even here. So, it is common knowledge that the Lifestream would also encircle Mideel."

"Ohh!" Yuffie nodded. "Thanks Vinny!"

Cid smirked. "It would figure the brat wouldn't understand, eh Valentine?"

Yuffie glared over at Cid, arms crossed over her chest. "Cid Highwind, shut up! I didn't see you explaining anything either."

Cid took a puff from his cigarette in response, but didn't reply. He turned on his heels, heading in the direction that the Highwind was located in. "We've got to get out of here, though. The tree line is creeping closer the more we wait here."

That brought them back to their senses, the ground was shaking more then ever under their feet, but with their bickering they hadn't even noticed it. Vincent, wordlessly, turned to follow after Cid. Yuffie remained where she was, looking behind her. Vincent, noticing the hyper-active Ninja wasn't following him; he stopped, turning around to look at her.

"Yuffie, hurry it up!" He yelled, his voice muffled by the howling wind that had crept up and the rumble of the Mideel forest.

"Vinny," Yuffie called, coming too as she rang her hands together. "What about Tifa and Cloud? They're still at that doctors' place."

Yuffie wasn't about to let Cloud and Tifa get devoured by the Lifestream. Cloud was their leader and the only one who could figure out what was going on through Sephiroth's mind, and take them to him. As for Tifa, well she was the only other girl in their little rebellion besides Yuffie of course, now that Aeris was literally swimming with the fishes.

Vincent's crimson eyes took in Yuffie's face; she was definitely anxious as she was now also biting her lip nervously. He flicked his eyes to where the doctors' office was; it was shaking violently as the disappearing forest closed in around Mideel. The door to the doctors' office was open, the doctor and his nurse at the door pointing to the disappearing forest line in confusion.

"Yuffie," Vincent said, taking a step towards her, hand outstretched. "We'd never make it there and back; especially with Cloud being in a wheelchair."

Yuffie reeled away from him, turning on her heels and running towards the doctors' place. "I won't let them die!"

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes. Why did he always get pulled into Yuffie's plans? When they got lost in that whiteout a week or so ago on the Northern Crater, she wanted to stay for the night and due to her loss of body heat, had ended up with his cloak, asleep on top of him. He shook the thought from his head, the only other person who he'd been that close to was Luceria, and that… well, that didn't really turn out to well. Besides, now wasn't the time to be thinking about what has happened in the past.

The door to the doctors' office opened once more, the doctor and the nurse running out of the building as fast they could, as the shaking of the ground grew tenfold. Tifa appeared in the doorway moments later, the handles for Clouds' wheelchair tight in her hands, as she bumped the wheelchair down the rickety old stairs as fast as she could.

"Yuffie; stop!" He suddenly shouted, as the forest line vanished, sinking into the Lifestream, as a green substance shot up from beneath the ground.

She didn't seem to hear what he said, but stopped anyways as she saw the doctor and nurse running in her direction and past her. She looked worriedly after them, before whipping back around, intent on saving Tifa and Cloud; she knew she could do it! From where Vincent was with his keen eyesight, he could see Yuffie relax as she saw Tifa run out of the doctors' office, Cloud in front of her. He also noticed that, Yuffie didn't seem to have noticed that the ground was shaking violently beneath her, her legs trembling before they collapsed underneath her, her eyes shut. He pushed his black bangs out of his eyes, sighing as he moved quickly forward.

"Always need some help, don't you?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Yuffie stopped her chant – something in her native language; that he didn't understand in the slightest, as she cast her stormy grey eyes up at him.

"I do not!" Yuffie quickly picked herself up off the ground as best she could, and put her hands on her hips. "I don't need your help, I can make it!"

Vincent smirked, but nodded, waving her in front of him. "Let's see it then."

Yuffie stomped off before him, she'd show him! "I can, I will do it! You just watch me Vinny."

He nodded absentmindedly. "We're all waiting."

Yuffie glared over her shoulder at him, getting into her ninja stance. A tremor hit the ground tenfold as she did so, the ground beneath them sinking a little, making Yuffie stagger backwards.

Vincent's hand shot out, closing around her arm. "No time, we leave now."

He drew Yuffie up to a standing position and putting a hand around her waist, drew her to him and launched himself off the small piece of land, it letting out a final tremor as it vanished in a rush of green substance.

"What'd you do that for, Vinny?" Yuffie wriggled herself out of his grasp. "I had it all worked out!"

Vincent just looked at her, eyes passive. "And you were going to do it when? You were falling back to your knees the last time I checked."

Yuffie huffed indignantly, her arms crossing over her chest. "That tremor caught me off guard, I'm not invincible! When it was over, I would have gotten off there… but no! You had to show off your Hojo-enhanced skills!"

Vincent remained calm, closing his eyes. "Look behind you Yuffie, there wouldn't have been a second chance."

Her eyebrows' shot up, what on earth was he talking about? Casting a look over her shoulder, her eyes nearly budged out of her head… there was no Mideel! It was all a pile of green substance – was that the Lifestream? – with parts of buildings or personal belongings sinking in the mess; forever gone. Her arms immediately left their crossed position, dropping to her side.

"No, no," Yuffie moaned, falling down to her knees. "TIFA! CLOUD!" She slammed her fist into the ground beneath her. "They're gone!"

Vincent appeared at her side, kneeling down beside her. "I wouldn't get to close to the Lifestream, Yuffie."

"Why not?" She asked, looking up at him.

"It's still unstable, anything could happen."

Yuffie looked up at Vincent, her eyes puffy and her voice hoarse. "Unstable? Then Cloud and Tifa…"

Vincent nodded. "They might be okay; it's possible. Stranger things have happened when the Lifestream gets involved. They might be alive somewhere."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow at Vincent; he wasn't making any sense. "Where could they be? How could they still be alive?"

Vincent looked over Yuffie's head at the Lifestream's substance. "I'm not sure… it's possible Aeris might have helped them out."

"Aeris?" Yuffie brightened at the thought of the deceased Ancient. "It's something she would do; she cared so much about us. She even died to give us a fighting chance…" Yuffie trailed off, her eyes misting over as she brushed it angrily away with her palm.

Vincent smiled behind the folds of his cloak. He knew that Yuffie was close to Aeris, but how close, he had never known.

"I hope their alright then," Yuffie turned her attention back to the Lifestream flowing beneath her feet. "Thank you Aeris, please take care of Cloud and Tifa for me," Yuffie grinned, picking a nearby flower from the banks and dropped it into the substance. Then she stood up, turning around and looked up at Vincent. "C'mon Vinny, Aeris will look after Tifa and Cloud for us. So, what should we do now?" In a brave movement, Yuffie linked her arm with his.

"I suppose we should head back to the Highwind."

Yuffie nodded at what he said, guiding herself and Vincent in the direction of the Highwind's location. "I can hear what Cid is going to say; 'Brat, you always manage to get stuck somewhere with Valentine' or 'Geez, Valentine, another night with her, I pity you'." Yuffie mocked, rolling her eyes.

Vincent cast her a sideways look, his eyes alive with humor. "And you care about what Cid says because… why?"

Yuffie stopped for a moment, but recovered quickly, trying to keep her blush down. "What do you mean Vinny?"

"Every time Cid mentions anything regarding you and I, you go all haywire."

Yuffie laughed awkwardly. That didn't, however, escape Vincent's ears. "I don't know what you mean." Yuffie unlooped her arm from his, and started walking ahead of him.

Vincent's hand shot out, clasping around her upper arm. He turned her around, his claw reaching out and grabbed her other arm.

"Yuffie, don't lie to me," He made direct eye contact with her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know you're lying to me, so tell me; why do Cid's comments mean so damn much to you?"

Yuffie couldn't break eye contact with him, with his crimson eyes staring at her like that. At the demand to know what Cid's comments meant to her, Yuffie broke the eye contact, deciding to stare at the ground instead.

"You're hurting me."

Vincent let the grip he had on her arms go lax, his claw dropping to his side. "There. Now tell me."

With the lax grasp, Yuffie wrenched her arm out of his grasp, turning on her heel. "Drop it Vinny, it doesn't concern you."

Vincent growled, his inner demons taking control. "Damn it Yuffie, enough with these head games! Lying team members like that aren't worth trusting."

Yuffie stopped, but didn't turn around. "You don't trust me Vincent?" She reverted back to calling him by his real name and not her nickname for him. "If you want to know; I'll tell you… you'll hate me for it though."

Vincent's eyes remained passive. "Try me; I highly doubt I'll hate you for it."

Yuffie took in a big breath, turning around to face the gunslinger, her eyes on the ground. "If you must know," Yuffie paused, this was harder then she thought! "I like you, OK? I really like you, but with all your damn walls, I can't get near you!" Yuffie ranted, her hands balling up into fists.

Vincent's blood ran cold. Yuffie liked him? The only other person who ever was that close to him was Lucrecia, and that was before he turned into this monster.

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked; her voice fidgety as she waited for a response.

Vincent snapped out of his thoughts, his crimson eyes focusing on the nervous ninja a few feet in front of him. "You can't Yuffie."

Yuffie's stormy eyes shot up to look at him, anger written on her features. "What? What do you mean Vincent? I can't choose these things, you know!" She was yelling now, hands balling up into fists again.

Vincent took his eyes away from her intense ones. "You're too young, too immature."

Yuffie shook her head, closing the space between them and grabbed onto his real arm. "Look at me Vincent. I don't care; it's only ten years… I can change! I'll grow up this instant if I have too."

Vincent smiled, casting a glance down at her; the anger still piercing her eyes, but some determination was shinning through. He sighed, closing his eyes. "It won't change anything. You can change, but I can't. Only into something more horrible…" He added in an undertone.

Yuffie shook her head, "That doesn't matter to me; you're still you! That's what I like about you – danger and excitement."

"We have to get back to the Highwind, they'll think we're dead since we haven't returned yet."

Vincent turned around on his heel, making his way towards the location of the Highwind. Yuffie looked at him again, anger written on her face, her mouth open. He had just brushed her off! She cursed him in her head – how could he do that to her? – before following after him.

"That's why we can't get close to you!" Yuffie yelled after him. "Walls go up the second anyone gets close to you, or even likes you! Why I ever like you, I'll never know!" Catching up with him, Yuffie threw her head up to look at the sky with a 'hmph!' storming past him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's wrong with the brat?" Cid asked, leaning back on the cockpit of the Highwind. "Hasn't come out of that there room of hers for at least the past twelve hours."

"What'd you do to her Valentine?" Barrett asked, leering at the gunslinger. "You must have really pissed her off!"

Vincent remained silent. "Something happened in Mideel didn't it?" Red asked, casting his eye in Vincent's direction.

"Well, I'm going to see what's happening with the little miss." Cait Sith said, hopping around and out of the bridge.

"So, what did happen in Mideel, Valentine?" Barrett asked, walking over to where Vincent was located.

"None of your business." Vincent replied, calmly looking up at the bigger man.

"That just means something did happen," Cid smirked, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Can't be any worse then what happened when you two got left behind on the Northern Crater…"

Barrett whirled around to look at Cid. "Yo, what happened at the Northern Crater?"

Cid's smirk became wider, casting a look from Barrett to Vincent. "Valentine got stuck with the brat on the Crater when you and Tifa got captured. They got lost in some freak white out blizzard. When Red and I found them the next day, the brat was wearing his cloak."

Barrett looked back at Vincent, eyes wide. "You let her have your cloak?"

Vincent didn't reply, but nodded anyways.

Red looked between the three men, before he stood up and stretched his paws out. "Something similar happened down at Mideel, right?" Barrett and Cid looked over in Red's direction, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue. "Think about it like this; Yuffie never gets angered like this that she locks herself up. Either you two had a major fight down there, or she told you what she thought of you. You know what I mean, Vincent. But, maybe both happened?" Red asked, casting his eye back in Vincent's direction.

Vincent, after a while, nodded. "Nothing escapes your eyes, does it Nanaki?"

Red shook his head. "Not anything like this."

Barrett and Cid looked between the two.

"What the heck are you talking about Red? Yuffie and what she thinks of him? We all know she thinks he's a Vampire." Cid muttered.

Red just stood his head, biting back a bark of laughter. "You don't see it, do you? I guess you will in time though."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cait Sith bounced across the metal floor of the Highwind, stopping in front of the doors to the meeting room… which was currently being used as Yuffie's room. The motion activated doors swung open, and he bounced inside, them closing behind him. His stuffed eyes looked around the premise, and saw Yuffie's head over the top of the head chair, which was turned to look out the large bay window.

"Little miss?" He asked, approaching her.

Yuffie didn't turn around to look at him. "Hi Cait, what's going on? Any leads on Tifa and Cloud's whereabouts?"

Cait Sith shook his stuffed head, bouncing up to sit in front on the dejected ninja. "Nothing; Barrett and Cid contacted those left of Mideel… no one unknown has shown up yet."

Yuffie looked up at Cait Sith. "Do you think they're still alive? Vincent said Aeris might have helped them out, what with her being part of the Lifestream now, but why haven't they returned yet?"

The drop in Yuffie's voice when she mentioned Vincent, didn't escape Cait's ears – no matter how stuffed they were.

Cait Sith didn't say anything for a few seconds, and sighing, rested one of his stuffed paws on her knees. "It's not really about them is it?" Yuffie's eyes flashed at that accusation. "It's about Vincent Valentine isn't it?"

Yuffie didn't reply to him for a few moments. "How'd you know?"

Cait Sith smiled. "I knew it! You confessed to him, didn't you? Told him you liked him, no?"

"Dammit, how the heck do you know everything about me?" She laughed, looking at him. "What, do you Shin-Ra's have some file on me?"

Cait Sith laughed, but shook his head. "No; not that I'm aware of," He grinned. "It's from your actions, if anyone knows how to read actions; it'd be easy to figure it out. I suppose Red knows, surprisingly Vincent didn't figure it out sooner, he's pretty good at reading people.

Yuffie smiled at that. "I think you just found the one weakness the Vampire has."

"Perhaps we have, you're going to tease him about it, no?"

Yuffie grinned deviously. "You betcha! I got to get back at him somehow, right?"

"What'd he do to you?" Cait Sith asked, raising a stitched eyebrow up at the girl.

"Well –"

"Yuffie! Cait Sith! Tifa and Cloud have been located near Mideel's shore." Red's voice called out over the intercom of the airship. "We're going down to retrieve them, you two coming?"

"Coming!" Yufffie yelled, knowing Red probably couldn't hear her anyways. She jumped out of her chair, turned back to Cait Sith, a smile coming to her features. "They found them!"

"You better tell me later what the heck when on between you two!" Cait Sith yelled to her retreating back.

Yuffie waved at him over her shoulders. "Sure thing, just remind me!" Then she was gone, the door closing behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tifa!" Yuffie shouted, seeing the brunette bartender sitting up on the edge of the Lifestream. "You're alive!" Yuffie latched herself onto the brunette.

Tifa, surprised by the ninja's actions, put her arm around her. "You got it, you should know we can't be killed off that fast. You guys are stuck with us for a little while longer." Tifa winked, letting go of the ninja.

Yuffie lightly punched her shoulder. "Don't say that, you two are more or less the stronghold of this group."

Tifa laughed. "I suppose your right; Shin-Ra would kill you all."

"Now, now, Tifa; don't shoot them down yet. I'd give them a week." Cloud chipped in, slowly sitting up.

"Cloud, you're so mean," Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him. "Admit it, we'd kick Sephiroth's ass without you."

"Heh, yeah right," He replied. "So, where's everyone else?"

Yuffie pointed behind her. "The slow boats are slowly making their way over here."

Tifa noticed the look in Yuffie's eyes as she looked at someone in the group approaching. Following Yuffie's gaze, she realized it had fallen onto Vincent. Tifa grinned, and grabbed onto Yuffie's elbow. "You want to talk about something?" Yuffie looked at her, confusion on her features. Tifa grinned. "Anything that might have to do with the topic of Vincent?"

Yuffie looked at her, eyes admitting defeat. "You know as well? That makes three… Cait Sith and Red, also know."

Tifa nodded. "Hey Cloud, wait here for us, alright? We'll be right back." She stood up, brushing the dirt and Lifestream substance off her clothes, dragging Yuffie away.

Cloud looked at the two, eyebrows raised. "Where are you guys going so early?"

"Girl talk," Tifa winked over her shoulder. "We'll be back soon."

Cait Sith saw Tifa dragging Yuffie off away from where Cloud sat looking after the two. "Hey! Wait for me! You said you'd tell me too!" Then he bounced off, intent on catching up with the bartender and ninja.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What happened, Yuffie?" Tifa asked, hands on her hips.

"After you and Cloud fell into the Lifestream… I – stupidly – told Vincent what I thought of him!"

Tifa's eyes went wide. "You actually told him?" Tifa laughed, slightly. "Boy! That was a brave move, you know! What'd he say?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, putting on her best Vincent voice. "He said something like: 'You can't Yuffie', 'You're too young, too immature', and then he finished it with 'We have to get back to the Highwind, they'll think we're dead since we haven't returned yet' and then walked off!"

"He did?" Tifa sighed. "That was kind of harsh, no? Oh boy, when we get back to that airship, I'll ask him!"

Yuffie's face paled and grabbed at Tifa's arm. "You wouldn't! Please don't! I'll do whatever you want if you don't do it!"

Tifa grinned, but shook her head, clasping her hands behind her back. "Come on Yuffie, you'll never get him by getting all shy," Tifa skipped away from Yuffie as she tried to grab Tifa again. "Besides, I've never seen you as a shy girl before!"

"Tifa, I'll kill you!"

Tifa shrugged. "I doubt it. Hey Vincent, guess what!"

Yuffie paled, tackling her. "Shut up Tifa!"

Tifa winked at her. "Look at him, he didn't even hear me," She laughed, looking at Yuffie's face. "You're face was priceless though."

"Oh, you're just as bad as Cait Sith!" Yuffie grumbled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Nighttime had fallen and mostly everyone, except the pilots had gone off to bed. Tifa padded softly up the metal staircase that led to the outside deck, drawing her robe closer to her. The door to the deck opened as she approached, the wind catching the edges of her robe and sent it flying backwards no matter how hard she tried.

Bringing a hand up to pull her hair behind her ear, her eyes caught sight of the lone figure of Vincent. She figured she wouldn't find him here; she had looked everywhere else for him.

"Hey there, Vincent." She said, coming up beside him.

He whirled around, hand reaching for his gun. When he saw that it was only Tifa standing there beside him, he relaxed a little bit. "What are you doing up this late? I figured after what happened in the Lifestream you'd be tired."

Tifa shrugged. "What with owning a bar, you get used to late nights and not sleeping much. Besides, I have something I wanted to ask you when no one else was around."

Vincent nodded, eyebrows raised. What would Tifa wasn't with him? "What is it?"

"It's about Yuffie…" She trailed off, trying to catch his eye, which he skillfully avoided

"What about her?" He asked calmly, looking out at the night sky.

"Why'd you tell her all that stuff? I know you must have cared about this Lucrecia person, but that's not the end of the world!"

Vincent's eyes met her, glaring at her. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could even blink. "Don't you ever mention her to me, understand."

Tifa just shrugged him off, taking her arm and prying his grip off hers. "You don't scare me, you know. I've dealt with drunks as long as I can remember at that bar, you're nothing different. All you're doing is raging away without the alcohol consumption. It's not all that new." She said, her eyes never leaving his, her voice firm and calm.

Vincent stared at her for a few more seconds before breaking the eye contact with the petite bartender. "Perhaps you're right."

Tifa nodded, leaning back on the rails Cid had set up years ago around the deck. "Now that we have that out of the way… can we talk about Yuffie?"

Vincent leaned against the railing opposite Tifa; his back facing her. "You'll hound me about this until I talk about it, correct?"

Tifa smiled, nodding. "More or less, it won't take long though. I won't tell Yuffie about this either."

Vincent cast a sideways look at her. "You won't? She'll annoy you until you tell her."

Tifa shrugged, staring up at the sky. "I never break my promises; if she wants to know, she can ask you."

"Then what's the point of you asking me these questions?"

Tifa cast her glance over at him. "Yuffie'll clam up if you reject her… she's only seventeen and being away from Wutai for only so long, she doesn't know how the real world works, I suppose. Just look at her, she doesn't really know how to handle all these emotions, that's why she hides it behind hyperactivity," Tifa explained, shifting in her position slightly. "She'll need someone there for her to help her get back on track. I know enough about it, and being the only girl I'm the only one who can help her out. I'd be able to figure it out anyways, but I don't want to give her false hope when that happens. It's just a simple question; what is it you don't like about her?"

Vincent looked away from Tifa's eyes, staring intently out at the sky. After a while of silence, Tifa sensing he wasn't going to say anything, made her way over to the railing he was leaning on. Vincent, sensing her approaching, sighed; Tifa was headstrong, she'd do this until she got her answer. He guessed it was better for him to answer her now and get it over with.

"You really want to know?"

Tifa's footstep's faltered; she'd been caught off guard by him. "Well, yeah, sure," Tifa nodded, leaning against the railing beside him. "That is why I came here." She laughed, grinning.

"There isn't anything I don't think about her," Tifa's eyes rose at the comment before they came together in confusion. Vincent raised up his hand to stop the questions she was about to spill forth. "It's the age difference; it is ten years you know. Yuffie, she's just very hyper active and immature; you have to agree with me, Tifa."

Tifa nodded slowly. "She may be, but she is able to change. She told me that; she'd change in an instant if she had too," Tifa snapped her fingers together for a demonstration.

"That's it though; I like Yuffie the way she is."

"Then why –"

"It's a complicated matter."

Tifa noticed the shortness in his voice, but shrugged it off. She wanted an answer. "Yuffie doesn't seem to care, she already told that to you, age doesn't seem to matter to her," Tifa studied him intently. "Is about your transformations isn't it?" Vincent didn't reply, but instead turned away so she couldn't read his face anymore. Tifa closed her eyes and sighed, she knew she had hit the problem. "That's it, isn't it? Are you losing control of Chaos then?"

Vincent shook his head, no. "I still have control of him at the moment; however that won't last forever," Tifa nodded. "I don't want to hurt her… look at me, I'm a monster."

Tifa shook her head, pushing herself off the railing and wandered over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to catch his eye. "C'mon Vincent, I doubt Yuffie thinks of you as a monster."

"She doesn't," He muttered, looking straight ahead. "She told me that when we were trapped on the Northern Crater."

Tifa nodded. "Then what's the problem? She doesn't seem to mind, I think it's all in your head."

Vincent smirked. "Maybe, maybe it is."

Tifa smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. "I think you should tell her… she has some crazy ideas, she'll think of something."

Vincent smiled, looking down at the petite bartender. "You may be right about this one."

"I always am," Tifa said, turning around on her heel and making her way back towards the door leading inside. "You better tell her soon, she'll be all over me for details soon. I can keep secrets, but she has the right to know. You know what she thinks of you… and well, you've left her wandering around in the dark. She thinks that you hate her," Tifa opened the door leading inside, casting him one last look. "Don't stay up all night Vincent, we've got lots to do tomorrow!"

He nodded in response as Tifa's light laugh echoed around the endless abyss, as the door to the airship swung shut behind her. He ran over what Tifa had said to him, that he should tell Yuffie what she thought of him. He shook his head, the only problem was she wasn't speaking to him at the moment, angered with him and all the 'walls' he set up around him. He'd wait just a little longer until the heat between him and the ninja cooled down a little bit.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Everyone seemed to really like the story and wanted a second chapter, so here it is! Hope you liked it. What does everyone think, should I create another chapter where the two of them get stuck somewhere together again? Any ideas as to where they could get stranded next; I've been trying to think of some thing that happens in the game that could trigger some other event between them. Any ideas regarding things happening in Advent Children also might come in handy. I want to do it in chronical order though, so nothing from before Mideel and the Northern Crater, ok?

All ideas are welcome!


	3. 03: Wutai Getaway

---

Yuffie paced back and forth in her room upon the Highwind; her mind whirling at a mile a minute. She knew that Tifa had gone out onto the deck last night, chatting away to Vincent last night; but the petite bartender wouldn't say what they talked about. If she remembered correctly, Tifa had said: If you want to know what Vincent said last night, ask him yourself. She sighed, like she could actually walk up to him, and casually ask what Tifa and him were talking about out on the deck. He had already told her what he thought, like she needed to hear it again! Once was enough. Tifa was just trying to protect her, she supposed. She had to smile though, that was Tifa for you, always looking out for everyone.

"Why am I here?" Yuffie mused to herself, falling back into one of the chairs that littered the once-conference room of Rufus Shin-Ra. "The only one here that really liked me was Aeris… and well, now she's in the Lifestream. The water around the Forgotten Capital too, most likely," The image of Cloud putting Aeris' limp form down into the water, flashed across her mind. She quickly shook the image away; she didn't want to think of that now. "It just isn't the same without her here." She had always told Aeris everything; she tried having Tifa fill the void… but the problem was Tifa liked to fix people's problems.

Yuffie stared across the room and out the conference room window. She couldn't see anything, what with night time settling in. She could see the dark outlines of trees and the water out in the distance. They were just outside of Fort Condor, or so Yuffie had overheard anyways. It was hard to tell, the ground looked the same everywhere! She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She had to come up with a plan, she had to find a way out of here, and complete her mission. As much as she liked the events going on here; the idea of beating the crap out of Sephorith and that Meteor sounded like a lot of dangerous, exciting fun! That's what she lived for! But… being in such close quarters with Vincent; it wasn't high on her 'to do' list at the moment.

"Maybe I should just go back to Wutai." She sighed, stretching out her limbs.

That, and complete her mission; that's why she was in Junon all those months ago, anyways! Buddy herself up with passing travellers, and steal their materia when they trusted her enough; then escape into the night. It was a simple task; get materia to restore Wutai to what it was before the war. However, she met Cloud; ended up doing battle with him, Tifa and Barret too, they were hard to beat. Of course, she lost. Three against one just wasn't fair. Cloud, he was naïve enough to let her join up with them, but somewhere along the way, she had gotten closer to them. Closer then she would have liked to be.

"That settles it then," Yuffie stamped her foot down for conformation, forcing the image of Vincent Valentine out of her mind. "I'm going back to Wutai," A smirk crept onto her features. "That is, after I get their materia."

With night settled in around them, she figured – hoped – that everyone else here was asleep by now. Yuffie, quiet on her feet, made her way across the room and out the automatic doors of the once-conference room. Cool air hit her as she stepped out; that was odd. Cid always complained about wanting his airship to be warm. Old fool, probably put the air conditioning on! Casting a glance around, Yuffie noticed that the door to the deck was open, she cursed; either someone was up, or the door was left open. She couldn't complete her mission with the thought of someone being up and lurking around.

It would only take minute, Yuffie thought, her gaze hooked firmly on the open door.

She sighed; she would have to check. Yuffie turned quickly on her heel, moving towards the metal stairs leading up towards the door. Going up the stairs was the hard part; they were old and just loved to creak at heavy objects. Reaching the top, she stuck her head out tentatively, looking left and right. No one was there. She quirked an eyebrow, Cid would blow a gasket if he knew someone left the door to his precious ship open. Shivering – it was cold out there! – Yuffie shrugged, closing the door with a silent bang.

"Now, to get the materia, that'll should help for a while."

She quickly retreated down the metal staircase with ease – now knowing where all the creak spots were – and crossed the floor to where all the coils, wires and hardware was located beside their Chocobo Ranch. No one knew it; but there was a secret compartment there, and that, was where Cloud always hide the materia. She had to smile; he thought no one ever saw him. Pushing her hand through all the junk, Yuffie came in contact with the open slot. Curling her fingers around the metal wall, she pulled, pulling a portion of the wall back.

Her eyes lit up as the glowing balls of materia looked her in the eyes. Her grin took over her whole face; it was all hers! "Why hello there, my glowing materia," Dropping her bag to the floor, Yuffie took the materia five balls at a time, dropping them into her bag. "Thirty-five… thirty six…" Yuffie's hand hit nothing but cool metal; she blinked in surprise. "What? There's more materia then that! Agh… they have it in their weapons… damn." So much for this being easy.

Now for those weapons… this'll be interesting, she thought, cursing slightly. Cloud, Tifa and Vincent were the most aware of their senses at all times; even when sleeping. How the heck was she supposed to get their weapon materia off them? If they caught her, she'd die; three painful ways: Cloud's Buster Sword, Tifa's Martial Arts, and Vincent's gun. Perfect.

---

Yuffie pulled her heavy bag onto her back; her Conformer held tightly in one hand. She had managed to get the materia off her former friends. Cait, Cid and Barret had been easy; they were gone as soon as they hit their pillows. Red was hard, him and his nose! She was surprised at how easy Cloud and Tifa's room was; she shrugged, figuring they'd had a busy night. They had just gotten back from the Lifestream. Vincent's room, now that was a challenge. She had stood outside his room for about five minutes, trying to decide what to do. She had to grit her teeth when she finally went in; figures he's have the Death Penalty right beside him. Yuffie shook her head; she didn't want to think about Vincent right now.

"Well, it's been fun." Yuffie murmured, her hand pushing the door to the deck open.

The cold air surged in through the open space, chilling her within seconds. Brushing the cold off, Ninja were trained for cold weather anyways, she ventured outside, closing the door behind her. She made her way over to the deck railing. She breathed a sigh of relief; the airship was docked.

"Ok, jumping off an airship is no big deal; at least it's not moving this time." Yuffie breathed, climbing up onto the railing.

Shuffling the bag of materia on her back, her Conformer tight in her hands, she jumped. At least the fall wasn't about fifty feet this time; it was more like ten. Landing in a crouched position, Conformer flat on the ground, Yuffie quickly stood up, brushing the dust from her outfit. Looking around her surroundings, she realized that she the airship was moored right around Kalm.

What a perfect place, Yuffie thought. The Chocobo Farm wasn't that far away.

Yuffie grinned; it couldn't get any better, she hoped to be far away from here by the time everyone woke up. Getting a better grip on her bag and Conformer, Yuffie started across the open plain, as fast as her feet could carry her. Fifteen minutes later, after a few run-ins with some low-level monsters, Yuffie arrived at the Chocobo Farm.

"Hello?" Yuffie poked her head into the Chocobo Stables. "Is anyone here?"

"Shh!" A males voice shot out, coming from the equipment stable. "You'll wake the Chocobo's."

"Sorry about that Chocobo Billy," Yuffie said, approaching him. "It's me, Yuffie, one of Cloud's friends. I'm kind of in a crunch, I need a Chocobo."

"I remember you, Miss. Yuffie," Chocobo Billy said. "Why do you need a Chocobo at this time of night?"

Yuffie, tired of carrying all the materia, laid the bag down at her feet. She didn't want to say anything as Cloud and the others would definitely come looking for her. She had, after all, stolen all of their materia. "I have some loose ends to tie up at home."

Chocobo Billy nodded. "You can take Starlight; she works the best in the dark."

Yuffie smiled; great, that was just what she needed! "Is she good at crossing water though?"

Chocobo Billy nodded again. "That she is; just bring her back when you're done."

"Will do." Yuffie muttered, putting the saddle on the yellow birds back. Securing the saddle on its back, she quickly tied the bag of materia around Starlight's neck, the bag resting on the portion between the neck and that saddle. Nodding in satisfaction, Yuffie vaulted herself onto the Chocobo, reins in her hands, Conformer strapped to her back. "Thanks Chocobo Billy!" She threw her hand up in a wave before leaving the farm.

Chocobo Billy watched Yuffie disappear on Starlight's back, before closing up the Chocobo Farm for the night. Yuffie, had just gotten there in time.

---

"Cloud!" Tifa called, nudging the blonde in the next bed. "Wake up; all my materia's gone!"

"What?" Cloud asked groggily, casting his eyes up at her. "What do you mean all your materia is gone?"

"I mean it's gone," Tifa replied, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Someone must have took it; there's nothing left in my Final Heaven."

Cloud sat up in bed, quickly casting the covers off. "All your materia's gone?" Tifa nodded as Cloud made his way towards his Buster Sword, checking it over intently. "All my materia is gone too… so we have a thief around here."

Tifa gasped, thinking over those who were aboard the airship. "Do you think Cait Sith did this?" She asked at length.

Cloud's face darkened slightly at the name of the stuffed moogle. Standing up, he secured the Buster Sword to his back, making his way towards the bedroom door. "Well, lets go get that moogle."

Tifa nodded, following Cloud outside the door, putting on her Final Heaven gloves.

"Cait!" Cloud yelled, once outside the door, anger written on his features.

"He's right here." Cid grunted, his Venus Gospel pointed at his neck; Barret on the other side of the moogle.

"I didn't steal your materia," Cait Sith said indignantly, looking up at Cloud and Tifa. "I don't even have my materia, why would I steal my own?"

Cloud remained silent, calculating all this up in his mind. Tifa merely nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He does have a point; why would he steal his own?"

Cloud looked back at Tifa, then down at Cait Sith. "But you did steal the Keystone…"

Tifa bit her lip, looking from Cloud to Cait Sith and the others. "I know… hey, where's Yuffie?"

Cloud's head shot up. "She isn't here?" He scanned the small group. Barret, Vincent, Cid, Red and Cait Sith, so that's why it was so quiet!

Tifa shook her head, sighed. She was afraid this would have happened; Yuffie must have left them because of the whole Vincent issue. "I suppose it could have been her. She did claim she was a Ninja thief."

Cloud sighed, turning on his heel. "At least we have some materia left."

The other's eyebrows shot up at that. They still had some materia? They watched as Cloud made his way over to where their Chocobo place was, thrusting his hand through the coils and wires, until he ripped back a piece of the pliable metal.

Cid immediately had anger written across his features, Cloud had just wrecked his precious ship! "What the hell are you doing?"

Cloud didn't reply to Cid's angry question. "All our materia here is gone too. Yuffie managed to find this hiding place as well."

Tifa leaned back on the wall, thinking deep. "Where would Yuffie have run off to?"

Vincent, having heard her quiet question, cast his crimson eyes on her. "Wutai. She would have gone back to Wutai."

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted the brat!" Cid shouted, somehow keeping his cigarette in his mouth.

"Why would she go back there?" Tifa asked, her eyes coming up to meet Vincent's, then it hit her. "It must be because I wouldn't tell her about what happened last night on the deck."

Cloud looked between Tifa and Vincent, confusion written on his features. "What are you guys talking about?

Tifa smiled sympathetically at him, but shook her head. "It doesn't matter now."

Cloud nodded. "So we're going to Wutai then?"

Tifa pushed off from the wall she was leaning on, hands clasped behind her back. "Right; Yuffie needs us. I think I know what is wrong."

Cloud looked over at where Cid was, puffing on his cigarette. "Can you get us to Wutai?"

"Can I get you to Wutai?" Cid shouted, his cigarette in his hand. "What kind of question is that? To Wutai!" Turning on his heel, Cid made his way back to the bridge.

Cait Sith also bounced off to the bridge, following Red. Cloud made his way up the metal staircase, to the second level and into a back room where all Cid's security cameras were.

"I'll talk to her when we get to Wutai." Tifa smiled up at Vincent. "But I did tell you she would get al emotional over us not telling her. You know she wants to know what we said."

Vincent shrugged. "That's Yuffie for you; always jumping to conclusions."

Tifa smiled, placing a hand on his shoulders. "It's just part of her, I suppose."

Vincent nodded, turning to go back to his room. Tifa watched Vincent leave; sure he had a heart of steal – literally maybe, she didn't know – but Yuffie it seemed, broke that; if only by a little bit.

---

Yuffie's eyes closed, the smell of Wutai flittering around her. It felt good to be home. Turning back to Starlight, Yuffie took the bag of materia off the Chocobo's neck, patting it on the head.

"You tell Chocobo Billy thanks for me."

The Chocobo warked in return, flapped its wing and took off back across the water. Yuffie watched the yellow bird until it vanished out of her sight, turning on her heel and crossing the first of many bridges leading into Wutai. She hummed as she went, fighting the odd monster. It wasn't that hard, she grew up here on Wutai and knew all the monsters located in the wild and the quickest way to get rid of them; the fact that she had mastered materia at her side helped as well. It was a piece of cake and within no time she was standing in front of Wutai. She felt a happy feeling, looking down at the small, resort town. She was home!

"Just look at what the war did to us," she mused, clutching the bag of materia close to her. "Maybe all this will help us; fully mastered materia."

Pushing the bag onto her back, she ran down the small hill glad to be home, Conformer clutched in one hand. However, she faltered in her steps as a shadow fell, briefly over her. She cast her stormy grey eyes up; the Highwind! They had found her quicker then she had originally thought they would. It had to be no more then five am!

"I have to hurry, or they'll be here before I'm ready!" Yuffie yelped, a plan already forming in her mind. She quickened her pace, quietly stepping into Wutai. People were already out and about, setting up for the day. Yuffie grinned; she really did miss that when she was away. She shook her head; she could look at the Wutai scenery later. "I wonder how many of them will come here to track me down? Probably all of them; they all will want to kill me!"

She shuddered at the thought of what they would do to her. Vincent's gun, Cloud's Buster Sword, Red's claws and fangs, Barret's gun arm… all painful… and all of them would kill her. She shook her head, shaking away the thoughts of seven painful ways to die. She had a perfect plan; store the materia in that jar outside the Inn and set the trap up in the bottom of her house. She knew there was a good reason for that cage her father rigged up there ages ago.

"That'll work." Yuffie grinned, making her way over to the Inn.

"Well, well, if it isn't the AVALANCE Ninja." A male's voice drawled from behind her.

She froze in her tracks, turning around slowly. She'd been caught! She laughed awkwardly, turning around, only to come face to face with... "The Turks!" Reno smirked, flicking his cigarette onto the ground. "What're you doing here?"

"Vacation." Reno replied, stomping on his cigarette. "What about you? Where's Strife?"

Yuffie shrugged, stretching her arms out. "I don't know; I ran away. Oh! You didn't see me though, ok?"

Reno shrugged, brushing past her, Elena and Rude following after him. "Don't really care, see you ninja."

Yuffie exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. They wouldn't tell. Good!

---

"You just flew over Wutai, fool!" Barret shouted, watching out the large bridge window as Wutai flew underneath them.

"Can't land her in the high grass." Cid said, heading for the beach area.

Barret growled, thumping his gun arm down on the table. "We're wasting time here!"

Tifa, sensing an argument coming between the two men, quickly stepped between them, hands raised. "Don't fight each other; we're all on the same team. Cid; drop the airship as low as you possibly can. I'll take Cloud and Vincent with me into Wutai."

Cid nodded, turning the ship around. He had learned not to push the brunette's buttons when she was in one of her moods. "Wait, what about us Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head, staring straight ahead. "You, Barret, Red and Cait Sith will take the airship to the beach and dock it, then come to Wutai. With us going first, she might not see it coming."

Cloud nodded, coming up beside Tifa, laying a hand on her shoulder. "That's a good idea though," he grinned, looking down at her. "Why Vincent though?" He added in a low tone.

Tifa smiled up at him. "Just trust me on this," Tifa looked around Cloud's frame to where Vincent was. "Ready Vincent?"

He nodded; eyes passive. "Let's go."

Tifa nodded, turning on her heel and leaving the bridge, Cloud and Vincent following after the petite bartender.

---

Tifa sighed, Wutai wasn't all that big, but Yuffie could sure hide well. In the past twenty minutes, she swore they had run into Yuffie at least ten times, but she alluded them every single time. "We've checked everywhere," Tifa panted, pushing her black hair out of her eyes. "Where on earth could she have hidden now?"

"How about there?" Cloud said, pointing at something behind Tifa.

Tifa whirled around to look at what it was Cloud was pointing at. "The house with the locked door?" That voice did sound familiar… she shrugged. "Might as well give it a try; we've looked everywhere else." Nodding, the three AVALANCE members made their way up the small dirt path, up the hill and over to the house. Balling her hand into a fist, Tifa reached out, knocking on the door. It sounded hollow, but she blinked when the door opened. "Er… I suppose we can go in…" Tifa said, casting a glance back at Cloud and Vincent before stepping into the once locked house.

"Hi guys." A chirpy voice sounded. There, leaning on the edge of the table was Yuffie, smiling up at them like nothing had happened. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Tifa echoed, raising an eyebrow as she made her way towards the ninja. "You stole our materia!"

"Did I?" Yuffie asked, perplexed.

"Don't play dumb Yuffie, you're the only one who left the airship. I know you have them." Cloud said, eyes narrowing.

"I already told you, I don't have them," Yuffie said, bringing her hands together in front of her. Boy she was good at bluffing! "Why would I still from you all? You're my friends."

"Then why'd you run away in the night?"

Vincent shook his head, skirting around the questions weren't doing anything. "You're lying Yuffie."

Yuffie blinked; what? How did Vincent know? She sighed, shaking her head. "OK, so maybe I do have your materia… I was going to give it back… I just needed it for something. Come with me." Yuffie waved them forward, turning on her heel and making her way down a set of stairs. Yuffie smirked, hearing the three following her. "It's right in here," Yuffie said, pointing to a lever at the other end of the room. "Just push that down Cloud, and the materia will drop down."

Cloud nodded, still keeping an eye on the tricky ninja. Tifa followed into the room as well, trailing after Cloud. Vincent remained where he was, Yuffie looked too calm for someone who had ran away and stolen something of theirs… something wasn't right.

"C'mon Vincent, check all this out." Tifa called from inside the room, coming over and dragging the gunslinger away from the door.

"This lever?" Cloud asked, pointing to the left lever.

Yuffie nodded. "Yes, I think so." She smirked, as Cloud pulled down the lever and with a rumble of metal, the cage fell down, caging Tifa and Vincent inside it. Yuffie smirked, hands pulling something out of her pocket as she watched Cloud's surprised face, Tifa's slightly amused one and Vincent's angry one. An angry Vincent was never a good thing. "Were you looking for this?" Yuffie twirled a ball of materia on her finger. "I suppose it wasn't there after all." With a laugh, Yuffie turned, pounding up the stairs.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, glaring at the blonde on the other side of the cage. "Get us out of here!"

Nodding, Cloud made his way back over to the controls, pulling up the left lever again, the cage retracting back to the ceiling. "C'mon, let's get her." Cloud said, hand itching to grab hold of his Buster Sword and bring it down on her little head. That would teach her… but Tifa might kill him for it…

---

"Ha!" Yuffie laughed, bursting out of her house.

That look on Cloud's face; it was priceless! Even if Vincent wouldn't speak to her anymore… it was worth it to see their faces… ironic victory, she knew. Life never did work out the way you wanted it too. A cold hand fell onto her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Vincent, was what flashed through her mind. She turned around, she could take on the gunslinger, and she had trapped him once, hadn't she? OK… so maybe she was over confident, but she had just caught him off guard. "Hey there Vinni – who're you?"

Yuffie wrinkled her nose, who the hell was this? Some old, fat guy with a brushy blond moustache and a bald sat stood there, grinning at her, hand clamped around her shoulders. "And she's feisty too," he grinned at that, making Yuffie grimace, that was just creepy. Creepier then sleep-in-a-coffin-for-thirty-years, morbid Vincent Valentine when she first met him. "Bring her along with that other blond; the best will be mine for the night."

Yuffie blinked; what the hell? Was this some weird, real weird prank Cloud and Tifa had made to get back at her? "What the hell, old man? I'm not going no where with – mmhhpp!" Yuffie was cut off as someone placed a beefy hand around her mouth, cutting off all speech. She would have bit the hand, but with these… people… she had no clue where the hell that hand had been.

Ew… did I just think that? Yuffie thought to herself.

---

"Don't tell me we have to try to find her again." Cloud muttered, pushing the door to Yuffie's house open.

Tifa, coming up beside him, sighed. "I suppose we will, or, we could just yell at her, like this! YUFFIE!" Tifa yelled, many heads turning in their direction, as Tifa doubled up, laughing.

Vincent shook his head; Women, they always have to be so loud. Cloud smirked, laughing slightly as well, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that worked Teef. It was a good idea though."

"Would you lot keep the noise down?" Another voice drawled, from the dirt path below Yuffie's house.

Cloud and Tifa stood up, looking down at who was there. A wave of black and white suits hit them full on; The Turks. Cloud's hand reached back grabbing his Buster Sword's handle, pointing it at the two Turks… wait, two?

"Where's the girl?" Tifa asked, hands balled into fists in front of her.

Vincent's eyes scanned around him. "I suppose she's hiding here somewhere; surprise attack."

Reno smirked, holding his cigarette aloft. "Elena isn't here; some Don Corneo took her from the bar; said something too her about her being a beautiful girl," Reno shook his head, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Figures women would want to hear that."

Tifa brought her fists up intent on bashing the red head man over the head. Cloud shook his head, bringing his hand out to stop the bartender beside him from leaping off the hill. "Corneo's here? Not again." Cloud muttered, shaking his head.

Tifa smiled at the thought… Cloud in a pink dress and perfume… that was something that would always be in her mind, hilarious! "Which way did they go?"

Reno shook his head. "If we knew that, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Tifa shrugged. "No, I suppose not. Say; why don't we work together to find them? We can do it faster then."

A smirk played across Reno's face as he glanced up at Tifa. "You coming on to me then Lockheart?" Tifa scowled at him. "That's a no then. If we work with you… stay the hell out of our way."

Tifa nodded. "If we stay out of yours, you stay out of ours," Reno nodded. "Then it's a deal." Tifa said, smiling down at them with a nod. "Come on guys, I have a hunch where Yuffie would be."

"Where?"

"The mountain – where else would Corneo take them? There, they wouldn't be found out?" Tifa explained, making her way down the hill, intent on the mountains looming over Wutai.

"Sounds like a good plan," Cloud shrugged, starting after her. "Better then standing around here."

---

"They got you too, huh?" Yuffie asked, looking over at the irate blond Turk beside her.

The blond, Elena, rolled her eyes. Why did the AVALANCE run away want to talk so much to her? Why! She sighed. "Obviously they got me; I don't like to hang tied upside down to a rock." Elena muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Yuffie, didn't seem to notice it though, as she continued to talk. She didn't really care if Elena answered her or not, this was part of her plan. Talk nonstop to get this Corneo guy annoyed with her, and then have him pick Elena over her. Yes, she knew what Corneo was, Aeris had told her… including the part where she dressed Cloud up as women to get in the door. It was hilarious! If it had been under a different situation, she would have broke out laughing at the thought of Cloud in a women's dress.

"You're not very talkative today, are you? I see why you hang out with Reno and Rude; they're so mean and untalkative! I couldn't stand being with them. Do you like killing people? I don't, I couldn't do it."

Elena gritted her teeth, trying to block out the talkative ninja; it wasn't working. "Would you just be quiet?"

Yuffie glared at her, but Don Corneo came back at that moment, his goons flanking him. "Now, now, getting feisty are we?"

Elena clamped up, she knew what Corneo did, the Turks had investigated him ages ago. Yuffie, however, kept talking. "No, I like fiestas!"

Corneo tore his attention from the silent blonde to the cheeky black haired girl. He smirked, pointing to his goons and then to Yuffie. "I think I'll take you, the feisty one; drop the blonde."

Yuffie's jaw dropped. He was picking her? "WHAT!" She yelled, surprised. "Why me?"

"Don't you dare drop me!" Elena yelled, biting her bottom lip. That looked like a long drop!

"Don't move Corneo!" A male's voice shot up.

Yuffie and Elena looked in the direction of the voice. Elena's face lit up. "Reno! Rude! You came, I thought you wouldn't."

Reno tossed his cigarette off the edge of the mountain. "Come on Elena, toughen up. The AVALANCE are on their way."

As if on cue, Tifa's voice broke in. "Yuffie! Are you OK?"

Yuffie looked around in the other direction. Tifa and Cloud stood there, hands balled into fists and Buster Sword at the ready. Yuffie's heart fluttered at the sight before her, beside Cloud and Tifa was Vincent, his Death Penalty griped in his hand. They were all here for her, even though she stole and trapped them. But, were they hear to save her because they liked her, or because they wanted to kill her themselves? She shrugged; she's worry about that later.

Don Corneo smirked, looking at the three. "If it isn't Miss. Lockheart and Cloud Strife… the wannabe woman," Corneo smirked more, making Tifa cringe. That was uglier then his normal smile. "Come to see who my next women will be?"

"Not likely." Cloud replied, monotone.

Yuffie's storm grey eyes caught movement behind Reno and Rude. "Watch out guys!"

Everyone's weapons came up as the form of Rapps appeared in front of Don Corneo, smirking all the time.

---

"Last rope Yuffie," Cloud said, grabbing the last rope that held her feet up over her head. "Are you guys ready to catch her?" Cloud asked, bringing his pocket knife close to the rope.

Tifa gave him the thumbs up. "We're ready!"

Nodding, Cloud brought the knife to Yuffie's rope, cutting the strings. Yuffie, once free, plummeted fast, screaming slightly. She didn't want to land on her head! S

"Oomph!"

She landed on something – or someone soft, as they had a hand wrapped around her back. Yuffie blinked, all she could see was black… Vincent's shirt! She swore her face heated up at that moment. Was it hot, or was it juts her? He had caught her, had her close to him and had an arm around her… this was… this was… good. Regrettably, Yuffie pulled away from Vincent, not wanting to make it look too obvious. She didn't want a repeat of what happened in Mideel.

"Er, thanks Vinny," Yuffie said, smiling up at him. "Almost landed on my head, that would be painful." She laughed awkward, this was harder then it looked.

Vincent nodded, crimson eyes looking over Yuffie's apparently nervous frame. "It's no big deal; you wouldn't be any use to us dead."

"Oh," Yuffie's head shot down, they were going to kill her. "I have your materia… it's outside the Turtle Paradise, in a jar. You have it all back. But, can I come back too?"

"I don't see why not." Cloud said, coming down from the mountain top. "As long as you don't steal from us again."

Yuffie nodded. "I won't," She made her way closer to Vincent in what she thought was a 'subtle' way, stopping once she was side by side to him. He rose an eyebrow, casting his crimson eyes down at her. What was she up to? Before he could react, Yuffie shot out a hand, clamping it around his Death Penalty and tried to run away with it. "But I will take Vinny's gun!"

Vincent smirked, watching her attempt to run off with his personal-made gun. It was heavy; he wanted it that way, as only he could pick it up. "No one can carry it, Yuffie." He said, picking up the gun from its position on the ground with her.

Yuffie glared at him, but shrugged anyways, letting him take back his gun. She felt a jolt as his fingers picked up the gun, rubbing against her limp ones slightly. Tifa grinned, watching the two interact. She shook her head, such children they could be.

"Come on Cloud, Cid and them will wonder where the heck we went too." Tifa said, grabbing his arm and making her way up the mountain trail.

"What about Yuffie and Vincent?" Cloud asked, looking back at the two and the gun.

Tifa shrugged, casting a glance back at the two, before continuing on her way. "They'll catch up."

---

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been crazy busy with school I have so much due lately! (And with my Kingdom Hearts 2 copy coming in on Thursday, Chapter Four might not be up for a while). Anyways, a hint; the next chapter idea is in a review for chapter three; you know who you are! I hope. Anyways, comment away! Good, Bad, Ugly, I love it all; constructive criticism is good!


	4. 04: Adventure at the Canyon

Adventure at the Canyon

---

Yuffie sighed, flopping down on the dirt ground around the Cosmo Canyon fire. How long ago had it been since they had sat here with Aeris? It didn't feel that long ago; but yet, it had been at least two months. She missed the naïve brunette, and wanted to kill the silver haired swordsman; she had watched Aeris **die** in front of her. Aeris was like her sister… and now, she was gone. Just like her mother. Yuffie closed her stormy grey eyes, she didn't want to think about that now, she shook her head, getting the image of Aeris out of her mind.

"So, it's decided then?" Cloud's voice sounded, looking around at the seven sitting around the fire. A round of nods went up, all knowing what it was they had to do. "Alright, Cid's group will go off to Rocket Town, I suppose the Turks or someone will be mulling around there as well –"

Yuffie blinked; what were they talking about? She hadn't heard a thing Cloud had said… figures. Maybe if she just listened in to what everyone was saying, she could get the picture, the jest, of what was going on. Yes, that would work.

"The hell they won't be!" Cid shouted, cigarette in his mouth, poking the Cosmo fire with the end of his Venus Gospel. "Wait till I get my hands on their little necks, they'll wish they'd never come there."

Cloud nodded' a smirk on his feature. "Yeah, I can see you doing that. Take them out, whatever the cause alright. Tifa, Barret, we're off to Junon."

Barret nodded, banging his gun arm against the ground in agreement.

"At least we won't have Rufus and them to deal with; they _did_ die in that attack, right?" Tifa said, looking up at the star speckled sky.

Cloud nodded, his eyes focused on the small bartender, shrugging. "I guess they are; I doubt they could survive that attack."

Tifa grinned, smacking her fist into her palm. "Damn, now I won't get to wring that little Scarlet's neck."

Cloud smirked; he could see Tifa wanting to do that; Scarlet had tried to have her killed. "Look at the bright side, Teef," Tifa looked up at Cloud; eyebrow's raised, as if to say '_what?_' "You can always wring Reno's neck."

Tifa smirked, that would have to work; he had tried to feel her up in Wutai… "That'll work fine, such a pervert." She muttered, pushing her black hair behind her back.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, her plan wasn't working. "What are you all talking about? Ohh, where am I going! I want excitement!"

Cait Sith, who had the joy of sitting beside the hyperactive ninja, sighed. "You haven't heard a single thing, have you?"

Yuffie turned her stormy eyes onto him. "What'd you say, Cait?" Her eyes narrowed, her hands grabbing his Megaphone and held it out of his reach. "I could have sworn you said I wasn't paying attention? I thought you were my friend… that's hurtful."

Barret glared over at the ninja, why didn't they just leave her in Wutai? They were better off without her in his opinion. "What the hell, girl? First, you steal our materia, and we have to go after you, then you don't listen to us? Too bad," Cid muttered, flicking his cigarette into the fire. "We should have just left you in that resort town."

Yuffie tossed the Megaphone back at Cait Sith, who caught it with surprise, as she quickly balled her hands into fists, intent on lunging across the flames at Cid. "Take that back, old man! Wutai is **not** a resort town!"

Cid shrugged, picking out a new cigarette. "Then what are those spa's there for?"

Yuffie glared at him, eyes ablaze. "Shin-Ra! They did it with their stupid war!"

"What's the big deal? You Wuati people started the war."

Yuffie's jaw dropped; did Cid just say what she thought he said? Sure, Cid was always shooting his mouth off, but this – this, had crossed the line. Tifa, sensing the tension and distraught in the air all of the sudden, quickly got up, making her way over to Yuffie. Hesitating, she laid a hand on the ninja's shoulder, smiling down at her.

"Are you alright, Yuffie? Don't worry about what Cid said… you know it's not true… Wutai will get back to normal. Just wait till Sephorith is beat… you'll be famous then! Rich, even!"

Yuffie shook her head. "Don't bother, Teef. I – Wutai – it's finished." Yuffie angrily brushed away tears in her eyes, before pushing away Tifa's hand. "Leave me alone for a while, okay?"

Tifa bit her lip, watching as Yuffie ran away from the Cosmo fire towards the stairs leading to the Observatory. No matter how much Yuffie stayed with them… she always seemed to change as soon as you thought you knew her. She felt a presence behind her, as a gloved hand landed on her shoulder. She jumped a little, turning around to see who it was, only to come eye to eye with Cloud. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

Cloud shrugged, casting a glance over at the stairs Yuffie had vanished up. "She'll be all right, she's a tough kid. Are you ready to go though? The last thing we need is an angry Cid…"

Tifa laughed, nodding. "I think so, but do hope Yuffie'll be alright."

"She'll be fine. Wait until we come back, I can guarantee Yuffie will be bouncing off the walls."

Tifa nodded. "I guess so –"

"What's taking you two?" Cid yelled from the base at the Cosmo Canyon. "We'll leave without you if you're not in that ship by the time I get there!"

Tifa laughed, pushing Cloud ahead of her. "At the pace he moves, we'll be there light years before him."

Cloud shook his head, letting himself be pushed by the small bartender. "You're sounding a lot like Yuffie."

"She's rubbing off on me," Tifa shook her head, her hands clasping behind her back. Cloud, who was leaning against Tifa's hands, faltered before he fell to the ground. "Sorry Cloud." Tifa grinned, holding her hand out to the blonde.

Cloud said nothing, but took her hand anyways. "Now, now, stop playing mean tricks like that, we don't need a Yuffie the second."

Tifa shook her head; that was the last thing they needed! "I'll meet you down on the Highwind, okay? Tell Cid not to leave without me, I have to look after something first."

Cloud nodded slowly, eyebrows raised. What could be that Tifa needed to look after first? They had to get to that Underwater Reactor… "Alright, but Cid won't wait long."

Tifa nodded. "I won't, I'll be there in a minute," Cloud nodded warily, making his way down the path to where Cid and the others had vanished. Tifa watched Cloud until he was out of view, before turning on her heel. She knew he was here, somewhere. She sighed, if she was Vincent, where would she go? "The Weapon Shop."

She quickly darted around the fire, stopping at the base of the ladder to take her up to the store. "Need something before you leave?"

Tifa stopped, eyebrows coming together. Who was that? She quickly cast a glance down, only to see Vincent looking calmly up at her. Okay, maybe her intuition was wrong. "Ah, no, I was actually looking for you." She said calmly, jumping down from the ladder.

Vincent's eyebrows rose, Tifa was looking for him? "What was it you wanted?"

"Watch Yuffie for me, okay?" Vincent, like always, said nothing, but merely stared ahead. "I know you probably don't want too – ah, knowing what happens when you two get together – but she's… oh, I don't know what she'll do! But Cid went too far that time! Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid… okay?" She asked, her hands shooting out and grabbing his real arm. "She was thinking about Aeris again… you know what she gets like when she thinks of her, she might do something stupid, again. This will be the last thing I'll ever ask of you – I swear – she's like, a sister, I suppose. Just like Marlene was, is."

Vincent said nothing, but merely nodded. Since he was going to be left alone here with her, he might as well find out what was going on in the hyperactive ninja's mind. Not like there was much else to do in Cosmo Canyon…

"Thanks a lot. See you later then!" Tifa called with a wave, running back in the direction that Cloud and the others had gone in.

---

The cold metal surface felt great against her back as she stared up at the sky. The Cosmo heat was hot, and their constant running around after Sephorith didn't seem to help beat the heat either. Figures, air conditioning was the _one thing_ Cid **didn't **add to the Highwind airship. She sighed; looking up at the sky, for some reason it always seemed to make her feel calm…

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look at all the stars; they've come out again tonight."_

_Ayumi laughed, watching her black haired daughter run across the lawn, hands held up to the sky. "Yes, they have come out again. Do you know why they come out?"_

_Yuffie stopped, looking curiously over at her mother. She grinned, shaking her head. "Is it because the sun went to sleep? They can play now?"_

_Ayumi smiled, sitting down on their stone bench, patting the spot beside her. Yuffie grinned, running over to where her mother sat. Grabbing a fist full of her mother's kimono, she pushed herself onto Ayumi's lap. Ayumi just grinned as she wrapped an arm around her daughter, while her other hand pointing up at the sky. "You see all the stars there? They come out when you've been good."_

"_When you've been good? If I've been bad… does the sun stay up all night too?"_

_Ayumi laughed at her daughters' antics. "No, they will come out anyways. But their shine won't be as bright."_

"_They won't shine?" Yuffie grinned, wriggling closer to her mother. "Then I'll be good every single day!"_

"_You'll be good just for the stars?"_

_Yuffie nodded. "Yes, and for Wutai too."_

"_Wutai?" Ayumi asked, casting a look at her daughter. "How come you'll do it for Wutai?"_

"_Daddy's the Lord! I'll be the Lordess eventually."_

_Ayumi laughed, hugging Yuffie closer. "Yes, only if you find a man though."_

"_A boy?" Yuffie wrinkled her nose. "I'll rule Wutai alone, I'm strong."_

_  
Ayumi giggled. "You are, but things change."_

_Yuffie shook her head. "As long as there are stars, things will never change right? We'll be together like this, forever!"_

"_Yes, we will be, together forever. Your father, you, me, and you're lucky boy."_

_  
"Don't be gross, mommy! Boys are yucky!"_

Yuffie sighed, that's why she loved looking at the stars so much… they connected her to her mother. Soon after their conversation out in their garden backyard, her mother had gotten sick and died within the week. That left her and her father, who she never saw; he was always too busy with the war against Midgar during her childhood. She had grown up alone, and was thrown into this world, and was surrounded by, more or less, all guys. Maybe her mom was right… maybe it wouldn't be only her and Lord Godo forever; there was the _lucky boy_, Ayumi talked about.

"I wish you were here, mom. I'm so confused."

"What's so confusing?"

"Ahh!" Yuffie shouted, jumping up, her hands flailing towards her ninja stars she kept in her pocket. Then she saw him, standing there in all his black glory, staring down at her. "Don't just sneak up on me, Vinny!"

Vincent shrugged, his crimson eyes focused on her. "What's so confusing?"

Yuffie crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "Were you **_listening_** to my conversation?"

"If it was private, it would have been in your head."

Yuffie glared at him. "I thought I was alone."

"Well you're not the only person at the Canyon."

"Shut up Vinny," Yuffie snapped, brushing past him. "I need to think, so kindly leave me alone."

Vincent watched as Yuffie stomped down the metal ramp of the Observatory, muttering angrily to herself. He sighed, following after her, his cloak swishing after him. Tifa wanted him to watch over Yuffie for her, but yet, the girl was still angry about Cid's comment and had turned into some ice queen.

---

Tifa sighed, leaning against the railing of the Highwind, the wind whipping around her. She knew that she should be down in the bridge with everyone else; Cloud had wanted to go over the plans of attacks and what ifs with Cait Sith filling everyone in on what Shin-Ra was up to, but she just couldn't be there. She still couldn't believe that Cid had said that to Yuffie – everyone knew she held Wutai in a high-priority – she just didn't want to be in the room with him, she might just pound his head in.

"Hey Tifa, you alright?" A male's voice sounded, coming up behind her.

Tifa turned around, leaning her back against the railing as she smiled at the blonde. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to be around Cid right now. He went to far that time…"

Cloud nodded, leaning up on the railing beside her. "What'd you run back to do in Cosmo Canyon?"

Tifa just smiled at him, shrugging. "I asked Vincent to keep an eye out on her… try to get her back to normal."

Cloud shook his head, looking at the bartender. "You asked him to keep an eye out on her?" Smirking, he let out a laugh. "That'll go over interestingly, what with all the past trouble they've gotten into; especially after that whole ordeal between then in Mideel."

Tifa just shrugged, smiling up at him. "No, they won't get into trouble, it'll just give them time to work out their problems without us barging in and giving them out opinions."

Cloud nodded, eyebrows raised. "And when Yuffie's angry, **_and_** stubborn, I'm _sure_ he'll be able to get through to her… if he threatens too shoot her…"

"Don't joke about that Cloud," Tifa muttered, whacking him in the chest. "That's just a jinx. It'll all be worked out by the time we get back. So don't say anything bad about it."

Cloud pushed Tifa's pointed finger away from him. "You try too much to be a matchmaker and solve people's problems," Tifa shrugged, smiling up at him. "C'mon, we'll be in Junon soon, so we got to perk up."

Tifa smiled; the Highwind rumbling to a stop beneath her feet. "I've always wanted to try this; I'll meet you and Barret at the shoreline, okay?"

Cloud nodded, slowly. What was Tifa planning? He watched her walk backwards a few steps, then with a deep breath, she ran forward, her hand latching onto the railing as she jumped over it. Cloud's jaw dropped; did Tifa just jump off the Highwind? "Tifa!" He yelled, leaning over the railing.

"Yo Cloud, where's Teef?" Barret asked, coming up behind Cloud. "What're you lookin' at?"

Cloud shook his head, pointing over the railing. "Tifa just jumped off here… _wanted_ to try it out."

Barret shook his head. "That's Tifa for you… but I'm not jumpin' nowhere."

Cloud shook his head, again. "Me either, Cid'll stop soon enough."

---

Yuffie sunk into one of the wooden chairs in the Cosmo Inn, a large drink of _Cosmo Ale_ sitting in front of her. She stared moodily at the drink, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_What the hell, girl? First, you steal our materia, and we have to go after you, then you don't listen to us? Too bad," Cid muttered, flicking his cigarette into the fire. "We should have just left you in that resort town."_

_Yuffie tossed the Megaphone back at Cait Sith, who caught it with surprise. She quickly balled her hands into fists, intent on lunging across the flames at Cid. "Take that back, old man! Wutai is **not** a resort town!"_

_Cid shrugged, picking out a new cigarette. "Then what are those spa's there for?"_

_Yuffie glared at him, eyes ablaze. "Shin-Ra! They did it with their stupid war!"_

"_What's the big deal? You Wuati people started the war."_

_Yuffie's jaw dropped; did Cid just say what she thought he said? Sure, Cid was always shooting his mouth off, but this – this, had crossed the line. Tifa, sensing the tension and distraught in the air all of the sudden, quickly got up, making her way over to Yuffie. Hesitating, she laid a hand on the ninja's shoulder, smiling down at her._

"_Are you alright, Yuffie? Don't worry about what Cid said… you know it's not true… Wutai will get back to normal. Just wait till Sephorith is beat… you'll be famous then! Rich, even!"_

_Yuffie shook her head. "Don't bother, Teef. I – Wutai – it's finished." Yuffie angrily brushed away tears in her eyes, before pushing away Tifa's hand. "Leave me alone for a while, okay?"_

Cid was right – as much as she hated to admit it – Wutai was finished. It was a resort town; it always would be a resort town. No amount of materia would be able to bring Wutai back to its glory. Sinking down further in her chair, her butt almost slipping off the edge of the chair, she reached out an orange glove for the Ale. Maybe she could drink it all away… who cared if she was underage anyways? Vincent was the only one around; and well, they'd tried to avoid each other for the past week since what happened in Mideel and Wutai. Bringing the cup of Ale up to her lips, intent on drinking the whole thing in hopefully a single shot, when metal clanked, the cup taken away from her.

"You shouldn't be drinking that."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed, glaring at the man across from her. **Vincent**. "I _don't_ care, I _bought_ it. Give. It. Back!"

Vincent shook his head. "No. You might have been able to boss around whoever gave this too you, but not me."

Yuffie glared at him, how the hell had he found her? Hadn't she told him to leave her alone? But yet, there he was, sitting across from her. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She snapped, shuffling up in her seat. "Now, give me my drink." She seethed, reaching across the table.

Expecting that, Vincent moved the Cosmo Ale out of Yuffie's reach. He fixed his crimson eyes on the ninja, immediately sending her back to her chair, glaring at him. "We need to talk."

"And I need my space."

Vincent shrugged. "I don't care what you think you need. You've been moody for the past week, so we'll talk whether you like it or not."

Yuffie glared at him. "Did you hear what Cid said to me? He called Wutai a resort town, it's anything but that!" Vincent sighed, sure that was what Yuffie was angry about now, but there was something else boiling under her skin. Something was really annoying her, but she had it all clammed up inside. "I _hate_ him! He's **rude**, he's **arrogant**, and he _keeps_ calling me **brat**! I wish Aeris was here!" Yuffie shouted, folding her arms up on the table, as she rested her head in her arms.

Vincent watched Yuffie's outbreak, shaking his head as her head disappeared into her arms. "Is all this about Aeris then?" Yuffie remained silent, but shook her head. "It's not; then what's it about?" Yuffie didn't say anything, no move, making him roll his eyes. "It has to be something. I'll keep asking you until you tell me. I have all day."

Yuffie sighed, her shoulders falling; Vincent would do that too. She slowly brought her head up, her stormy grey eyes locking with his crimson ones. "It might have something to do with Aeris…"

"Then what is it?"

"You're a boy," Yuffie scrunched her nose up. "I can't tell you."

"Then why don't you tell Tifa? She's a girl too."

"I can't tell Tifa; she isn't Aeris."

"Isn't Aeris?" Vincent echoed. "What was so special about her?"

Yuffie was silent for a moment, debating if she should say something or not. "She was like a sister… she cared about everyone, even me," Yuffie shook her head, holding her hand up to stop Vincent from saying something. "Then she died… right in front of me! Do you have any idea what that was like, watching Sephiroth drive his sword through her? He didn't care, he laughed, and all I could do was watch. Watch as she **died**, her _own _blood pooling around her! She died like that! I couldn't do **anything**!"

Yuffie angrily wiped tears from her eyes. She had to get this out. "Then I felt so left out of everything; like no one even cared! Barret and Cid always call me the brat, Red always looks down on my immaturity, Cloud – well what does Cloud think about anyway, he never speaks! – Tifa tried to fill in for Aeris and Cait Sith tries to tell me jokes about whatever. And you! Mr. I-don't-care-about-anything, you don't do anything! Did you _even_ care that she died?" Yuffie whispered, her voice going from a yell to a whisper.

Vincent watched Yuffie with calculating eyes; he hadn't expected her to have that much stuff bothering her. However, he had found out what had been bothering her… it was everyone here. They all treated her like a little kid that didn't know anything. "Is that why you went back to Wutai?" He asked at length.

Yuffie nodded, wiping at her eyes angrily again. "I didn't want to be with you all, no one cared anyways! But… then you all came for me anyways… so you must have liked me a little," Yuffie whispered to herself, staring at her hands. "But I wish Aeris was here; it's just not the same."

Vincent remained silent, for once, he wasn't being silent because it was his _thing_, but because he had no idea what to say. Realizing he was still holding onto the Cosmo Ale, he sighed, pushing it back across at Yuffie. "I suppose you do need this after all."

Yuffie shook her head, pushing the drink back into the middle of the room. "I don't want it anymore," She said, some happiness coming back into her deflated personality. "Telling you this actually seemed to work out," Yuffie smiled at him, as she stood up making her way out of the inn. "Oh and Vinny, about what I said in Mideel… it might have been a little over the top… maybe my emotions were just getting in the way." Yuffie called over her shoulder, the inn door closing behind her.

Vincent watched the hyperactive ninja leave, falling back in the chair when she was gone. Yuffie was **definitely** a complicated person. His eyes fell onto the Cosmo Ale, sitting mere feet in front of him. With a shrug, he reached his real hand out, clasping the cup. No use letting it go to waste, it had to have cost at least a hundred Gil. Yuffie was back to normal for the most part, all hyperactive once again and trying to deny what she said previous. That was how Yuffie worked.

---

"Tifa! Welcome back!" Yuffie hollered, the sun just rising over the endless terrain surrounding the canyon. "Did you get the Huge Materia?" Yuffie jumped down from the platform the Cosmo fire was on, running over to the petite bartender.

"Hey, Yuffie, glad too see you're back to normal. You're alright now, right?" Yuffie nodded. "We got the Huge Materia, both of them actually!"

Yuffie grinned, looking intently at the large blue crystal in Tifa's hands. "It's bigger then I thought; the one from Corel isn't that big! Do we have any more to get?"

Tifa laughed, Yuffie was back to normal; she was asking question after question again. "I think we have them all."

"That's good, so did you have any trouble?"

Tifa nodded, resting the Huge Materia on the fire's platform. "We did, we ended up in the water under Junon, in a Shin-Ra Underwater Reactor. I think they knew we'd be coming, and the Shin-Ra soldiers were waiting for us. Like always though, they weren't that tough, so we ended up in the submarine dock pretty quickly… and guess who was there?" Yuffie brought her eyebrows together, trying to think. Tifa laughed, shaking her head. "Reno was there, nice little surprise he had for us; Cary Armor. They took the Huge Materia… so we followed them in a submarine and kind of _blew_ their submarine _up_."

Yuffie let out a loud laugh, clutching her stomach. "Did you kill them, then?" Tifa shook her head. "A shame, but that's good too! I want to be there when we defeat them! But, you guys were lucky, you all had action!"

"Didn't you then?" Tifa asked, looking at the ninja. The real reason why they hadn't taken Yuffie with them on any of these escapades was because they thought she might try to steal their materia again. Everyone knew she wouldn't steal from Vincent though; he'd probably shoot her if she tried that.

Yuffie shook her head. "No, not really, it was just Vincent and I here. We just talked and did our own things." Tifa nodded, eyebrows raised. She'd have to remember to ask Vincent about what happened this time, as it looked that Yuffie wasn't going to tell her anything. "So, what happened with the other group?"

Tifa blinked, focusing in on what Yuffie was talking about. "Oh, Cid, Cait and Red? They went off to Rocket Town, I don't know really what happened though, you'd have to ask them… all I know is something happened to that rocket."

Yuffie nodded, inwardly smiling. "The old man must have had a field day with that."

"Who're you calling old, brat?" Cid's voice boomed, carrying a Huge Materia as well, as he glared at Yuffie.

Yuffie shrugged, glaring back at him. "Obviously I'm talking about you, you are old, aren't you? Besides, you have the attitude of a grumpy old man as well, so, if the shoe fits…"

Cid dropped the Huge Materia next to the one Tifa had brought, before glaring over at Yuffie. "We should have just left you in Wutai."

Tifa's eyes widened, why would Cid bring up Wutai again? Yuffie just stared at him, glaring, before shaking it off. "Whatever you say, you still came for me, which must mean you missed me." Yuffie taunted in a sing-song voice. "But I still say you're an old man."

Cid grunted, picking out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Whatever, Tifa you and Strife can take these up to the Observatory right?" Tifa nodded. "Good, I'm going to bed. G'night."

Tifa waved at Cid as he made his way towards the inn where they were staying. She cast a glance at the two Huge Materia's lying there, sighing. One was heavy enough, and Cloud was still on the Highwind talking to Cait Sith about something. "Now, too get these up to the Observatory."

Yuffie shook her head, smiling at Tifa. "Let me do it, I don't mind. You guys were gone for almost twenty-four hours; you should go get some sleep. I'm not tired, and I like to look at the stars."

Tifa nodded slowly. "You sure you don't mind?" Yuffie shook her head. Tifa grinned, giving Yuffie a quick hug. "Thanks Yuffs, it means a lot!" With a wave, Tifa made her way towards the inn as well.

Yuffie smiled, yes, she was glad that she was back here. As much as she felt left out sometimes, talking it over with Vincent, she seemed to get over it. Maybe, just maybe, Vincent would be the one to fill the spot Aeris left behind? She shook her head; she'd have to worry about that later. She quickly grabbed the materia Tifa had put down, and made her way up towards the stairs to the Observatory. "Hey mom, I'm coming up for another visit tonight."

---

Tifa, unknown to Yuffie, had heard what Yuffie had said. "Your mom… is that what this was all about?"

Had Yuffie missed her mom that much, that she bottled everything up in her mind? Tifa sighed, she realized, then and there, that she didn't know Yuffie all that well. She had never tried to either… maybe she should start now. Yuffie seemed to be in need of a friend right now, someone to keep her stable.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted, coming up beside her, worry in his eyes. Where's the other Huge Materia?"

Tifa shook her head, smiling at Cloud. "Yuffie took it up to the Observatory; she wanted to talk to her mom. What did I tell you though? I told you Yuffie would be back to normal when we returned; Vincent must have gotten through to her."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Vincent, a man of few words, managed to snap a moody Yuffie out of it? That must have been an interesting discussion…"

Tifa laughed. "Yes, I suppose it was," She looped her arms with Clouds, leading him towards the inn. "C'mon, we should go ask Vincent about it."

Cloud stopped, Tifa jolting backwards as the blonde abruptly stopped. "What is it, Cloud?" She asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"It isn't any of our business what happened between Yuffie and Vincent, right?" Tifa nodded. "So, why bother? Obviously they're fine; Yuffie's back to normal."

Tifa huffed, unlooping her arm from Clouds, and placed it on her hips. "You're just no fun! If you don't want to find out, don't come with me! I'm going to go and find out." Clasping her hands behind her back, Tifa turned on her heel making her way towards the inn.

---

"Hey Vincent, can we talk?" Tifa asked, sliding into the chair opposite him. He merely nodded in response, looking up at her. Tifa smiled, getting off the chair and grabbing his arm. "C'mon, we can talk outside, right? It's not that cold out. There are too many people in here."

Vincent nodded, standing up and following Tifa out of the inn and over to the Cosmo fire. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about? Out here, of all places?"

"I wanted to talk about Yuffie," Tifa said, sitting down on the edge of the platform and staring up at him. "Whatever you said to her, you made her change her mind, she's back to being happy again."

"I didn't say much, really."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you obviously said something worth listening to," Tifa stretched, falling back onto the platform. "Can't you tell me what was bothering her?"

Vincent remained silent, which Tifa took for a _no_, but Vincent sat down on the platform's edge as well. "It was all about Aeris."

"Aeris?" Tifa shouted, bolting up. "But, she died four months ago…"

"I know," Vincent said, shaking his head. "She said that Aeris was like a sister to her, the one that she never had growing up, and that Aeris cared a lot about what happened to her –"

"But, we all cared about what happened to her." Tifa interrupted, looking over at Vincent.

Vincent nodded. "We know that, but Yuffie didn't. All she heard from us, was us calling her the brat, the kid, and looking down on her."

Tifa was silent, nodding at what he said. "I never thought of that… leave it to Barret and Cid."

"That's not all of it though," Tifa raised her eyebrows, there was more? "It was watching Aeris die in front of her, and her not being able to do anything."

Tifa gasped; the pieces all falling together.

"_Hey mom, I'm coming up for another visit tonight."_

"That must have happened to her mom too… died in front of her."

Vincent raised his eyebrows at Tifa's comment. "What are you talking about, Tifa? Did Yuffie say something about her mom?"

Tifa shook her head, staring at the ground. "No, no, she didn't. I overheard her as she took the Huga Materia up to the Observatory, she looked up at the sky and said I'm coming up for another visit tonight…"

"That's where I first found her," Vincent muttered. "Staring up at the sky intently, she never even heard me come up behind her. When she found out, she snapped, it looked like she had been crying."

Tifa and Vincent went silent, staring at relatively nothing. "I think that there's more to Yuffie then what we first thought," Tifa sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I do wonder what **_happened_** to her mom though."

Vincent shrugged, he had _no_ idea.

"Do you want to know? A voice broke in.

Tifa's head shot up, looking around, Yuffie was standing at the other end of the platform, hands wrapped around the second Huge Materia. Tifa smiled, shaking her head. "You can just tell us when you're ready; we were just worried about you."

"She died," Yuffie said, placing the Huge Materia down and walked slowly over to Tifa and Vincent, sitting down beside Tifa. "She died when I was about six. I don't know what she had – my father wouldn't tell me – but it was a disease, one that went from the inside, out. She was dying slowly and painfully. She would be fine one day, and couldn't move the next. Then, while in the mountains of Tao, she collapsed. She **died** right there, _in front_ of me."

Tifa smiled apologetically, placing an arm around Yuffie. "That's why Aeris death hit you so hard… you'd see it before," Yuffie nodded, eyes downcast. "You could have talked about this to me, Yuffie. I'm here for you… we all are. I know I'm not Aeris; but still."

Yuffie nodded. "Thanks Tifa."

Tifa just smiled, pulling Yuffie closer to her. "That's why your tie to Wutai is so strong… you want it to be the way you remember it; when your mom was there," Yuffie nodded. "Is that why you _tried_ to push everything away, push us away? You didn't want to see anything happen to us?"

"I think so, I **don't** want to see _anyone_ else I care about get hurt or killed…" Yuffie's eyes widened, looking up at Vincent. "You understand what I meant earlier, right?"

"_Oh and Vinny, about what I said in Mideel… it might have been a little over the top… maybe my emotions were just getting in the way." Yuffie called over her shoulder, the inn door closing behind her._

She didn't mean it; she was just trying to cover up what she really felt. Girls, they could be **so** strange sometimes. He just nodded, before getting up off the platform. "I understand, but I doubt it will last long." With a flick of his cloak, he turned on his heel, heading back to the inn.

"What happened, Yuffie? What did you say?"

Yuffie wiggled out of Tifa's grasp, looking anywhere but at the brunette. "I told him what I said at Mideel might have been my emotions talking."

Tifa sighed. "Why'd you do that, Yuffie?" Tifa asked, bringing a hand to her forehead. "You know it's not true, I can see it in your eyes. You're not fooling anyone, only yourself."

"Really? You think Vincent knows it's a lie?"

Tifa bit back a laugh. "Yes, I think he does know."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll just pretend it never happened."

Tifa shook her head, standing up. "Boys don't work like that Yuffie; they're completely useless when it comes to finding out girls' emotions. Vincent might know, but not really. He probably isn't completely sure. You'll have to tell him again."

"WHAT!" Yuffie yelled, her voice carrying throughout the quiet canyon. "It was hard enough the first time." She whined, falling back beside Tifa.

Tifa smiled, shaking her head. "You'll have it all figured out eventually, Yuffie. Just think about it overnight, you'll think of something to say regarding Vincent and your feelings soon enough. C'mon let's get some sleep. I'm tired."

Yuffie grinned. "You go get some sleep, Tifa. I still have to take the next Huge Materia up, and I think I just want to mull things over, maybe mom will have some good ideas."

Tifa smiled, nodding her head. "Okay, tell your mom you're in good hands. I hope you work everything out, Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled, making her way towards the stairs leading up to the Observatory. "Thanks Tifa, I'll let her know. See you in the morning," Tifa waved as she disappeared into the inn. Yuffie's gaze went back to the stars overheard. "Have you been watching, mom? I have good friends, and I'm in good hands. Don't worry about me. I do need your help though… there's this guy…" Yuffie talked away as she walked, staring up at the sky.

As she did this, she swore that she saw one of the stars grow brighter and flicker at her as she spoke. That was her mom's star, she knew it was.

---

Sorry for the delay in updating!


	5. 05: Meddling in Midgar

Meddling in Midgar

---

Yuffie grinned, her feet hitting the metal ladder leading to the Highwind's deck as she raced after Tifa. "You mean you actually jumped from the deck? I think I'm a bad influence on you!" She laughed, shaking her head.

Tifa nodded absentmindedly, stopping at the top of the ladder. "Got to live on the edge, no? I mean, we are going after Sephorith and Jenova; I've got to try everything!"

"What are those?" Yuffie asked; her nose curling up as Tifa brought about eight folded garments out. "Those look horrible, I'm not wearing it!"

"Good." Tifa laughed, throwing one of the folded garments to Yuffie. "There's no way that it would stay on."

Yuffie looked puzzled, but all Tifa did was laugh at her. Raising an eyebrow, she quickly unfurled the garment, her nose wrinkling up as she saw what it was. "It's a parachute." She muttered, looking dejectedly at it. "But Tifa, jumping free fall is so exciting though!"

"I know that it is." Tifa said, flashing a grin over her shoulder. "But we just destroyed Ultimate Weapon and it went and created Diamond Weapon. The Midgar winds are stronger then anywhere else in then world, so, unless you want to become Weapon chow, I suggest the parachute."

"It's pink." Yuffie whined. "I don't like pink – that was Aeris' colour."

Tifa noticed the sad tone that came into Yuffie's voice. "Yes, that was Aeris colour . . . but just think; she's part of the Lifestream – which encircles our world so she is probably here with us in some way. You could avenge her, take down Sephorith like he took down her."

Yuffie's face lit up, a smirk creeping onto her features. "Ohh, Sephorith is going down, jerk!" She yelled, pushing the door to the deck open. The howling wind pulsed in through the door, whipping around Tifa and Yuffie quickly. "It's not that windy out here, Tifa! Just get everyone up here . . . ohh and don't let that old man throw me off!"

Tifa laughed, nodding her head. "Will do, we'll be back soon." She called, closing the door behind her.

---

"You do know the way in, right?" Cloud asked, looking skeptically at Cait Sith.

Cait Sith sighed, his moogle deflating as he nodded. "I should, I do work for the Shin-Ra. Are we ready to go yet?"

Cloud shrugged. "I suppose so, but if you do betray us . . ."

"I won't!" Cait Sith yelled; aggravation creeping into his voice.

"Awe, come on Cloud! Have a little faith," Yuffie muttered, grasping the railing in her hand. "We're already over Midgar!"

"It's a long way down," Tifa muttered, looking down at the grimy landscape.

Yuffie smirked at her. "Don't tell me you can't do this Tifa! This hunk of junk isn't even moving," Yuffie laughed, as Cid swore at her, muttering about his precious ship. "Didn't you do this before?"

Tifa nodded. "But I wasn't jumping into a city! You've never been to Midgar have you? It's not the best place for an impromptu landing, right Cloud?"

"Che, and you were talking about living on the edge! I'm ashamed," Yuffie grinned, sitting on the railing that encased the ship. "All you have to do is pretend it's not spikes that are going to impale you. Watch this."

Yuffie closed her storm gray eyes; loosing her tight grasp on the railing's bars, wobbled and fell backwards. Tifa's jaw dropped as Yuffie disappeared from view as gravity pushed her down. Quickly running to the railing, her hand clamping around the metal structure, she stared down at the diminishing figure of Yuffie. Yuffie, vaguely seeing the shape of Tifa leaning over the railing, cheekily waved at her and pulled her parachute string. The pink parachute shot up as the wind caught it ballooning it out.

"I told you it was easy!" Yuffie yelled, waving at those still on the Highwind.

Tifa shook her head, leaning against the railing. "Why does she always do that?"

"She's just . . . different." Cloud grinned, placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "But we shouldn't let her have all the fun, correct? You have done this before, so let's go."

Tifa let a small smirk get past her, as she nodded fiercely, climbing up onto the railing as well. "This can't be that hard, at least I have a –"

Barret's hand came out of nowhere, pushing Tifa lightly. Surprised, she quickly lost her balance, and with a small shriek, disappeared as well. Cloud bit back a laugh – not that it helped – before jumping as well.

"That little brat ain't getting the better of me!" Cid shouted, flicking his cigarette, grounding it under his foot. "If she can do it, so can I!"

"She'd just say you're too old for it, and then call you an old man." Cait Sith mused, unaware of Cid's heavy glare at him as he stalked over to where the cat sat on the moogle's head.

"You can go first then. You're just a robot, like it'll matter." Cait Sith blinked, he hadn't expected that. Why the heck did he run over to the railing when Yuffie went over? He should have figured that would have happened: it was Yuffie after all. Cid's boot appeared out of nowhere, aimed for the moogle and sent it flying off the deck too.

---

"Midgar's . . . kinda ugly." Yuffie muttered, wrinkling up her nose.

Not much had changed in the grimy city since they had left a few months previous. The church Cloud had found Aeris in was still there, the flowers growing wildly, the children of Sector Five looking after it. The carnage from Sector Seven was there, still smoldering away from the attack, Wall Street was still the same – except for Don Cornea no longer residing there, but at the bottom of the Dao Mountain pass in Wutai – and the Shin-Ra buildings still hung over the Sector like a beacon on a dark night.

"We can't go that way." Cait Sith called, seeing Cloud and Tifa head off in the direction leading to the Shin-Ra station. He shook his head as the two were about to head up the long ladder that led to the front door. "They'll be watching that way since you're last break in. We'll have to go in through the back way – the sewers."

"The sewers!" Yuffie protested; her hands on her hips. "I'm not going through the sewers to get to that lame Shin-Ra building! We'll storm the front door, destroy everyone in sight and take what's ours! Err . . . why are we here anyways?"

"Shin-Ra's falling apart; they can't handle everything, its crumbling." Cloud said; a gloating tone to his voice.

"It's a great time to launch an attack, no?" Cait Sith said, pushing open a sewer main. "What with Scarlet and Heindigger in control, I think its time for payback."

"Why do you want to destroy Shin-Ra? You work there!" Yuffie countered, puzzled by his actions. "We're supposed to hate each other, want each other dead . . . and you're helping us getting inside your own defenses . . . I just don't get it."

"You wouldn't," Cait Sith shook his head. "You don't live here. Midgar's always been horrible; Rufus, his old man, Scarlet and Heindigger; they don't care about anything. If they get what they want; then who cares about anyone else. I think that's wrong, people should be on equal terms – even if they are the lower class. We destroy them, I take over the Shin-Ra headquarters, and we'll go from there."

Yuffie nodded slowly. "I guess I can't disagree with that idea. I'll go along with this, but we better take down Shin-Ra then! I'm not climbing through the sewer for nothing!" She then walked purposely forward, slowly dropping herself into the hole, ignoring everyone's stares.

"It's dark down here, I can't see." Her voice echoed after a moment. "Give me a flashlight." Silence sounded for a moment, as rustling was heard and someone dropped something. "Oww! That was my foot!" Yuffie cursed, swearing slightly. "Get down here, you guys! I'm not going solo."

Tifa laughed, kneeling down beside the sewers' hole. "Yuffie, we weren't ready to go down yet . . . we have to split up into teams."

Yuffie cursed loudly, and the sound of her clambering up the metal rungs sounded. Soon enough she appeared; a scowl on her features. "You could have told me that before!"

"Wanted to make sure there was nothing down there that would eat us." Cid muttered, lighting up his cigarette. "I always knew you'd be good for something: Bait."

Yuffie glared at him as she huffed, turning away from him. "Shut up old man, why'd you even come on this mission? You should look after Shera."

Cid grumbled something, saying that Shera could take care of herself. Yuffie shrugged, waltzing away from him and over to where Tifa and Cloud stood, deciding on the teams. "So, who's going with who?"

Tifa whirled around, smiling down at the smiling ninja. "You'll like it, I'm sure." Yuffie paled slightly at the look in Tifa's eye, she was thinking of something . . . and Yuffie knew that she wouldn't like it. "We've decided to split up into two groups of three and one group of two." Tifa said loudly, addressing the whole group. "It's going to be Cloud, Cait Sith and Barret – you'll take the east way, see if you see anything different or out of place. Red, Cid and I will go down west, looking for anything out of the ordinary also."

"Wait, wait!" Yuffie yelled, counting the group members off on her fingers. She curled her nose up, holding two fingers up for everyone to see. "That only leaves Vincent and me!" She cast a long, sideways glance at the stotic gunslinger.

Tifa shrugged. "Yuffie and Vincent will take the Sewers, since you both are long range fighters, you're the only one's who can fight with little problem down there."

Yuffie glared at Tifa, she had to put her with Vincent right? Things were already weird enough between them currently . . . this was going to be one long trip. She cast a glance over at Vincent, but he hadn't seemed to have moved at all. Yuffie sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Fine, Vincent and I will take the sewers! You guys just can't handle it. Come on, let's go Vincent!"

Taking a deep breath, Yuffie marched over to him, grabbing onto his real hand, pulling him forward. "We'll call you on the PHS when we get into Shin-Ra! But, we're fighting without you!"

With a laugh, Yuffie peered down into the open sewer hole, before lowering herself down the small rusty ladder. Vincent locked eyes with Tifa, who shrugged whatever he was telling her off, waved at him as he disappeared after Yuffie. As the two disappeared down the sewer, Cloud materialized at Tifa's side, his hand falling onto her shoulder.

"You're evil you know," He muttered into her ear. "Those two have been . . . tense around each other since the Cosmo Canyon Incident."

Tifa nodded in agreement, but smiled up at him. "She needs a little push in the right direction. I'm just giving her multiple pushes."

"Shoves are more like it."

"Yo, Spike, let's go." Barret called impatiently, as he and Cait Sith started down the east alley. "You can get with Tifa later!" He added through his laughter. Cloud shot him a withering look, but followed after him anyways.

---

Yuffie wrung her hands together after fixing her Conformer yet again on her back. It was so silent – and tense – in the dark sewer, it was starting to get on her nerves. She cast a sideways glance at Vincent, he didn't seem to mind the silence – but, then again, that is Vincent. "So, how much longer do you think this will take?" Yuffie asked, breaking the silence of the sewer. "I think I have this gunk all the way up to my knees!"

She thought she heard Vincent laugh, but nothing came after it. "I suppose so." Vincent said at length.

Yuffie grumbled to herself, the conversation was closing off again. She was going to wring Tifa's neck when she saw her! "So . . . um . . . why were you so intent to come here to Midgar. Have you ever been here?"

Vincent cast his crimson eyes onto Yuffie for a minute, before staring back at the dark expanse around them. "If you must know . . . I was once a Turk."

Yuffie's footfalls faltered, as she stared up at the gunslinger. "You were what! When . . . why didn't you tell us?"

"After thirty years, it no longer seemed important. What's done is done."

"Did you kill anyone? I suppose you didn't work with Reno and them then . . . so, I suppose you've been in Midgar before."

Vincent nodded, but remained silent. "So . . . is this where you became a self-proclaimed monster? Or was that in Nibel?" Yuffie knew she was going a bit too far, and probably shouldn't be asking him all this, but she wanted to know."

"It was here." He said at length.

"Oh . . ." Yuffie went silent, she had no clue what to say to that. She sighed as she shook her head, this conversation was dying. She knew that if she said anymore, he either wouldn't reply or would want to shoot her. Therefore, she just let the conversation drop; she could always pick it back up again later.

The sewers seemed to stretch on forever; they had eventually come out from the sewers and into what looked like the ladder and pipe work that was underneath the Shin-Ra building. After going up at least ten or so ladders, and still not being any close to the surface, Yuffie was slowly starting to get agitated. Casting a sideways glance at Vincent, she sighed, he didn't seem to mind this at all – at least she didn't think so. What with that cloak of his, she could hardly tell what he thought of half the time.

_Tifa_ _shook her head, standing up. "Boys don't work like that Yuffie; they're completely useless when it comes to finding out girls' emotions. Vincent might know, but not really. He probably isn't completely sure. You'll have to tell him again."_

"_WHAT!" Yuffie yelled, her voice carrying throughout the quiet canyon. "It was hard enough the first time." She whined, falling back beside Tifa._

_Tifa_ _smiled, shaking her head. "You'll have it all figured out eventually, Yuffie. Just think about it overnight, you'll think of something to say regarding Vincent and your feelings soon enough. C'mon let's get some sleep. I'm tired."_

She cast another look over at Vincent, her mind relaying what Tifa had told her the other night at the Cosmo Canyon. She had to tell Vincent again . . . damn, it was hard enough the first time! How could she just say to him: hey! What I said to you in Mideel . . . I wasn't kidding, I actually do like you. What I said in the Cosmo Canyon was me trying to hide from you. That could work – he probably wouldn't talk to her for a while.

"What is it, Yuffie?" Vincent muttered, turning to look at her. "You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

Yuffie laughed awkwardly. "Do you think we're there yet?" She asked, mentally cursing herself.

"That's all?" It sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. "That tunnel there should lead us into the Shin-Ra building."

Yuffie followed his hand in the direction he was pointing in. Her nose curled up in disgust, it was a hole in the wall. "The Sewers! Vinny! I've had enough of the sewers; look at my socks!" Yuffie pointed down to her now grey coloured gunk-covered socks, sticking her leg out for him to see. "It's disgusting!"

Vincent shrugged, turning on his heel and heading towards the sewers opening. "Then take your socks off."

Yuffie swore she heard a hint of laughter in his voice as he spoke. "Take them off! That's worse, it will be on me then!" She yelled after him, running after the gunslinger and grabbed a fist full of his cloak. "You're not leaving me behind! Tifa said we're supposed to be a team!"

Letting go of his cloak, Yuffie let it fall to the ground as she fell into step beside him. Although she curled up her nose in disgust as they approached the hole leading into the sewer, Yuffie as Vincent was watching her – probably expecting her to complain about going into the sewers again – pulled up her socks and started into the hole. Vincent smirked as he followed Yuffie into the sewer, encasing the two of them in darkness, again.

"I'm getting really tired of the darkness . . . I can't see anything." Yuffie muttered, gripping the back of Vincent's cloak as she walked down the sewer after him. Somehow, alongside all of the enhancements and freaky things Hojo had done to him, he could see perfectly fine within the darkness.

"God! All you ever do is complain!"

Yuffie froze, turning to look behind her. That didn't sound like Vincent, and that definitely wasn't Tifa's voice! She felt Vincent turn and look at what was being them as well. Narrowing her storm grey eyes, she noticed she couldn't see anything in the darkness around them. Shrugging, she turned to look up at Vincent. "Who is it?"

He remained silent for a moment; Yuffie didn't really think he was going to answer her, when he muttered an answer: "The Turks."

Yuffie smirked as she heard his answer. "Ah, Elena! Don't tell me you're jealous of me! Even that icky old Don Cornea wanted me more then you!" Yuffie said with a laugh.

Elena shot her a withering look, her grip on her gun tightening. "That isn't something to be proud about, brat."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed as she stared back at Elena, she hated being called that. "Stop calling me that!"

"Yuffie, stop it." Vincent muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "They're just trying to annoy you." Yuffie nodded, falling silent beside him as she shuffled around to get a hold of her Conformer – which she had strapped to her back while they were walking.

"So, it's just the two of you then – the ninja and the gunslinger. Where's the rest of your little rag-tag group? They've got to be around here somewhere." came Reno's drawl as he appeared beside Elena, flicking his cigarette out.

"They're not here." Yuffie replied, letting go of Vincent's cloak once again and crossing her arms across her chest. "But we are."

Reno smirked, shrugging his shoulders at what Yuffie had just said. "What do you say; we get rid of them and then take on the others?"

"Fine, whatever, lets get it over with." Elena muttered, loading her gun. Rude said nothing, but nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Vinny, we can take them!" Yuffie grinned, grabbing her Conformer and running forward.

---

"Augh, I don't want to do that again!" Yuffie moaned, flopping back onto the sewer ground, as she wiped her forehead. "They've gotten tougher since Wutai; no wonder Tifa and them had their hands full in Junon!"

Vincent said nothing, but leaned up against the sewer's ladder, watching her. "Didn't think you were going to make it, you fainted at least twice."

"I did not!" Yuffie said, trying to stand up, but flopped back down. "I don't know what you mean. Maybe it was you who fainted."

Vincent shot her a look, but didn't respond to what Yuffie said. Yuffie was Yuffie, she always shot off her mouth first, and thought about what she said a few days later. "There's a ladder up ahead – do they think you can make it there?"

She ignored the hint of a laugh in his voice. Her eyes followed his claw, to where a small, rusty ladder stood, a grimy light shining from above them – it had to be at least fifty feet! Inwardly she groaned; that was a long way up . . . the battle with the Turks must have been more challenging then she originally thought.

"Don't tell me I have to carry you."

Yuffie's face lit up as he said that, resting her head on the top of her knees, she shook her head. "No, I can do it; I don't need you to carry me!"

To show him that she could do, she pushed herself off of the grimy sewer ground, attempting to brush the dirt from the bottom of her pants. She had little success. Tossing a glance in Vincent's direction, she headed towards the ladder leading out. Vincent shrugged, that was Yuffie in a nut shell – she hated being told she needed help. Grabbing onto the ladder rungs, Yuffie pulled herself up the ladder, staring intently at the grimy light fifty feet above her.

---

"We finally made it." Yuffie grinned, happy that they were finally out of the sewers.

Hoisting herself out of the sewer grate, she looked around at her surroundings. If anything, the Shin-Ra building wasn't any better then the Sectors they had walked through. It was dreary here also; everything was the ugly tinge of grey, with what looked like grime caked onto the sides of the building. She curled yup her nose – she had at least thought that the Shin-Ra building would be nice looking; wasn't Rufus supposed to have a lot of gil? She vaguely heard Vincent come up behind her, but turned around and looked at him none-the-less.

"And I thought Rufus had a lot of gil! This looks no better then the Sectors!"

"Just wait until you get inside," Vincent muttered, walking past her. "This is just a rouse, makes you think they are the exact same as everyone else, but instead, it's anything but. They have all the technology you can imagine."

"Materia!" Yuffie shouted, bringing her hands together greedily. "I'll steal all of it!"

"Yuffie! Vincent!" A voice called out from the distance. "What took you so long?"

The two looked around, who the heck was that? It sounded like Tifa – but where was she? Bringing her eyebrows together in confusion, Yuffie looked up to the many metal staircases that loomed above their heads. There, leaning over a railing at least five floors above them, was Tifa, waving down at them.

"Tifa, hey! How'd you guys get up here so fast?"

"Through Sector Six, we came up from Don Cornea's place."

"You knew that, didn't you? You knew that pass was there; and you made us go through the sewers!" Yuffie yelled, shaking her fist up at Tifa.

Tifa just laughed as she shook her head, disappearing from view. Walking towards the ladder leading up to where all the others were, she looked back over her shoulder to where Vincent stood. He hadn't moved, and by her account, he looked a little bit scarier. His crimson eyes were narrowed into what looked like slits and he seemed to be staring at something she couldn't see.

"Don't tell me you knew that passage way was there too! Did you make me walk through the sewers for nothing?" She blinked as he still didn't reply, or even look at her. "Vincent? Are you alright?"

He didn't reply for several minutes and Yuffie tapped her foot in annoyance, why did he have to clam up now? . . . Not that he ever said much anyways.

"He's here." He finally said at length.

"He?" Yuffie questioned, trying to figure out what he meant. She vaguely felt him brush past her, but she still didn't move. Who would be here? Then it hit her, her eyes going wide.

_Hojo?_

"Vincent!" She yelled, running after him. "Do you mean Hojo, is he here?" He didn't reply, but started up the metal staircase. "He is, isn't he? Don't fight him Vincent, that'll just bring you down to his level! . . . Don't be like him."

He cast his crimson eyes on her, making her freeze. She immediately let go of his red cloak which she was vainly tugging on to get him to stop. Before she could react, his claw came out from under his cloak, grabbing her shoulder painfully. She winced, but stared up at him anyways. He wasn't going to scare her away!

"You don't know anything that I've gone through. Just shut up for once." He snarled before letting her go."

Yuffie watched as the silent gunslinger made his way angrily up the rest of the metal staircase before starting up the second staircase. She almost felt sorry for Hojo, if Vincent could be mad by having her say that, Hojo would be torn to shreds. He had made Vincent into that monster – or, so he claimed to be – taken Lucrecia away from him, and then left him to endless torture, so he called it. Yup, Hojo was going to die, but she didn't feel sorry for him – he deserved everything he got! Shrugging, she followed after Vincent wordlessly. When he was mad, it was better to let him be; hopefully, the others would realize that he was in a pissed off mood.

---

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled, as Yuffie appeared at the top of the structure.

"Hey Tifa!" Yuffie grinned as Tifa enveloped her in a hug. "Why'd you send me and Vincent through the sewers? You knew it would take us the longest, right?"

Tifa grinned, pulling Yuffie away from her and holding her shoulders tightly. "Exactly! It was pretty clever, wasn't it? I guess it didn't turn out to well, right?"

Yuffie cast her stormy grey eyes over to the stotic gunslinger, before bringing them back to Tifa. She smiled, shaking her head.

"It went fine, until the end," she muttered, her eyes flickering once again to Vincent. "We actually got to talk, you know? He told me he used to work here; when he was a Turk, and he told me how he became a monster . . . Hojo did it to him. That's as far as we got through, Reno and them showed up. How'd you beat them by the way, they were tough! The conversation died afterwards, and then he went all weird and claimed that 'he' was near and snapped on me."

"He?"

"Hojo." Yuffie whispered, taking her eyes off the gunslinger.

"Hojo!" Tifa hissed; eyes wide. "I thought he was dead?"

"He's alive . . . and I think Vincent's going to kill him."

"He deserves it," Tifa muttered, shaking her head as she clasped her hands behind her back. "But, it sounds like you two got off to a good start."

Yuffie shrugged, but smiled happily anyways. "I suppose we did, he's so hard to talk to though!"

"Yuffie! Tifa!" Cloud called, making his way over to the two females. "We're going to go up, we're all stocked up, and ready."

"Alright," Tifa called over her shoulders, flashing him a thumbs up. "C'mon Yuffie, I doubt you want to miss out on all of the action!"

Yuffie shook her head, running ahead of Tifa and joining the others as she started up the staircase with the others. Tifa shook her head, waiting for the others to get a good head start on her, before she joined up with the others as well. Running up a few steps, she quickly matched her pace to Vincent's, clasping her hands behind her back.

"So, I heard you two had a little run in with the Turks." Vincent nodded, quickly casting a sideways glance at her. Tifa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, when he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't. "Yuffie said that Hojo was here somewhere . . . are you going to run off and fight him alone? We are a team; you should let us come with you."

"He will be waiting for us. I am going to fight him – don't interfere."

Tifa sighed, watching as he stalked off ahead of her. Although they were on the same team, he wanted to do things his way, which didn't include their help. She shrugged, running to catch up with everyone. He may not want their help, but if he got in over his head, she was going in whether he liked it or not."

---

"This is it." Yuffie muttered, stopping beside Cait Sith. The door to where Shin-Ra's labs were right in front of them. "Does he really still do all those freaky weird experiments?"

Cait Sith nodded, looking at up at her. "Afraid so, little miss. We've sent the Turks in countless times to try and uncover all his experiments – but like Don Cornea, he's good at hiding. We never found a thing."

"What about Vincent though?" Yuffie asked, crouching down beside the stuffed moogle. "Couldn't you use him as evidence? I mean, you've seen what Hojo's done to him, right?"

Cait Sith nodded, his moogle deflating slightly. "I have, but soon after Lucrecia did die, Vincent disappeared – he never did come back to Shin-Ra headquarters. He was labeled as a deserter. We were meant to kill him when found, but we never found him. Hojo hid him, knowing if we found him, it would expose his work."

Yuffie nodded, casting a glance at the gunslinger. He already had the Death Penalty out and was starting to load it. "That bastard! Damn it, I don't care if Vincent doesn't want our help, I'm going." Yuffie seethed, slamming her fist into her knee.

Cait Sith laughed, warily watching as Cloud pushed the door open. "I suppose you will . . . that's what you do when you like someone."

"Cait!" Yuffie whined, shaking her head as she stood up. "Don't say that – at least not that loud!"

Cait Sith shrugged, a smirk coming to his stitched mouth.

"Alright, this is it." Cloud said, pushing the door to the lab open.

Cool air rushed out of the room as the door was forced open. Inside, everything looked white, with all sorts of weird looking tubes and test cases littering the walls. Unfazed, Cloud stepped into the room, Vincent storming in after him, the others all hesitantly following after them. The room was relatively plain looking, and at the end of the corridor, was Hojo, looking intently at the large computer in front of him. Sensing someone behind him, Hojo turned around to see. A smirk came to his features as he recognized some of those standing in front of him.

"Well, well," He smirked, looking intently at each person standing in front of him. "What do we have here? It's the ex-SOLDIER Cloud, and the bartender wench who blew up multiple Mako reactors."

"Yo fool! I was there too!" Barret yelled, his hand balling up into a fist.

"'_Bartender wench'_! Cloud, let me go; I'm going to kill him!" Tifa yelled, struggling against the arms around her waist.

Hojo seemed to ignore the outburst Tifa put on, looking at the rest of the group. "The Successor to the Cosmo Canyon . . . looks like you haven't changed. Too bad about the Ancient, I suppose no tests can be run on her. But, there is always another . . . how about the Wutai princess?" Yuffie looked confused by what he said, what did he mean? "Clear Tranquil . . . healing powers. Only an Ancient can heal. You must have some Ancient's blood in you. You're not as good looking as the brunette; but you will have to do."

Yuffie stiffened up; no one was going to run any tests on her. Eyes narrowing, she quickly reached behind her intent on grabbing the Conformer. She heard a shuffle over to her left, but paid it no heed; she needed her weapon! However, Yuffie froze in motion, as someone roughly grabbed her hand and shoved her behind him. She swore that she heard a growl, as she was pushed, landing heavily on the ground.

"Oww!" She moaned, rubbing her back as she picked herself up. "That hurt!"

Raising her storm grey eyes, all she could see was a red cloak a few feet in front of her. ". . . Vincent?"

If he heard her, he didn't respond. Stepping up behind him, she peered around his shoulder. His crimson eyes were narrowed and fixed on Hojo, and Hojo seemed to have an even bigger smirk on his face; and by the looks of it, a little bit of fear or surprise also?

"Ah if it isn't Vincent Valentine," Hojo said, stepping away from his large computer. "It's been what, thirty years? How was your eternal sleep?" His eyes shifted over to Yuffie, who was still trying to peer over Vincent's shoulder. "I see you have found someone else to protect . . . trying to make up for your failure with protecting Lucrecia from me? You should know it is futile, I get whatever I want."

Yuffie's eyes widened as she stared at the crazy scientist who was giving her the once over. She forced back a shudder – he wasn't going to get the best of her! She heard Vincent mutter something incoherently as he grabbed his gun. Seeing this, she shook her head and grabbed a fist full of his cloak.

"Don't do this, Vincent," she yelled, trying to pull him back. "Don't believe what he says, I'm not going anywhere!"

Hojo's eyes narrowed as he watched Yuffie try to reason with his creation. "Just shut up girl, like he's going to listen to you. He wants to finish me off, but he knows that he can't. If he kills me, then Lucrecia died for nothing, am I right? Only I know the location of the information and evidence that came from Lucrecia and her baby; Sephorith. Will you make her die in vain?" Vincent hesitated, dropping his gun back under his cloak. "That's what I thought. Now, let's put all this behind us. Lucrecia wouldn't want this."

"Shut up!" Yuffie yelled, letting go of Vincent's cloak and stomping past him. "You're the one that did all this – not Vincent. You're the monster, you bastard! You, you, you deserve to die!" Quickly unhooking the Conformer from her back, Yuffie drew it behind her and quickly let the weapon go. It sailed through the air, heading straight for Hojo.

Hojo, however, seemed to expect some sort of attack by one of the members of the small rag-tag party quickly moved out of the way. The weapon sailed past him, curving around and flying back to Yuffie. She caught it effortlessly, sliding back a few feet. She gritted her teeth together, it wouldn't end like this! It couldn't, it just couldn't, and she was going to make sure of it! Shaking her head, she ran forward again, pulling her ninja stars out of her pocket.

"I think she needs some help." Tifa said, shaking her head. Balling her hands up into fists, she followed after Yuffie – like she was going to let her have all the fun! "Make sure you save some for me." Tifa grinned, running at Hojo as the ninja stars sailed past her.

Yuffie laughed, grabbing her Conformer and letting it fly at the deranged doctor once more. Hojo just smirked, shaking his head, as if two **females** would get the best of him.

"I think we should probably help them." Cloud muttered, reaching back for the hilt of his Buster Sword.

"No way am I letting them have all the fun! Ain't no way!" Cid muttered, his cigarette somehow staying in his lips as he spoke. Grasping his Venus Gospel he ran forward to where the females were, the others following behind him.

---

Yuffie sighed, leaning against the deck railing of the Highwind. The wind whipped around her, the cool air felt good. Midgar was too stuffy for her, it was all too crowded, grimy looking and extremely close quarters. At least in Wutai there was enough room to stretch and breathe and then there was the Mountain Pass. Wutai was completely outside, and you could feel the mountain air. In Midgar, all you inhaled was fumes. That couldn't be healthy.

Slipping down the deck, Yuffie sat down on the decks' flooring, staring out into the oblivion as her hands clasped tightly to the railing. "I'm so tired, that Hojo . . . he's the monster," she muttered to herself, shuddering at the thought of the forms Hojo had taken on.

There had been three of them; each one was worse then the previous one. She wondered if Vincent was just his test subject before he tried it on himself. If that was true; that was just cruel! No one deserved that sort of treatment, at least Hojo was gone! They had fought him for about what felt like forever – although it was only around an hour and a half – and had finally taken him down. They had quickly left the Shin-Ra building afterwards; there was no reason to say. All in all, almost all of the executives were dead. Retreating back to the Highwind, they were downstairs in the bridge debating what to do next. Not being able to stand any more closed spaces, Yuffie had decided to come up to the deck instead.

"I suppose since there's not much to do we'll soon head off to the Northern Crater again, and then we'll either die or go our separate ways. I don't want this to end." Yuffie said, whispering the last part to herself.

"We're heading for the Northern Crater . . . unless you have somewhere else to go?" A voice said from behind Yuffie.

She jumped slightly, leaning backwards to see who was behind her. Staring down at her, and in her opinion – upside down, was Vincent. "Hmm, I suppose that's fine. I wanted to go see that submarine Tifa and them stole though! I guess I can do that after we save the Planet and defeat Sephorith and Meteor." She shrugged, standing up and leaning against the railing. "We can all do that after."

"There might not be an after."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, walking up to him. "Oh, come on Vinny! Stop being so morbid, we will be fine, mark my words." Yuffie laughed, starting towards the deck door. "We'll all fine, Sephorith is dead, right? How hard can it be to defeat a dead guy? We can just throw some Phoenix Down's at him!"

Vincent shook his head, grabbing a hold of Yuffie's arm as she passed him. "Why did you fight Hojo today? It was none of your business."

Yuffie froze, turning around and smiling at Vincent. "Besides the fact that he wanted to use me as a test subject in Aeris place, he was holding Lucrecia's death over your head. It wasn't your fault, so why should you have to deal with that also? It just seems unfair." Yuffie smiled at him, taking her arm out of his grasp. "Besides, you're not the monster – he is. I've told you that before, haven't you?"

Vincent said nothing, but his crimson eyes were staring intently down at her. "I meant what I said, you're not the monster. He is. He did all that too you, it wasn't a willing act, so it can't be your fault."

She smiled up at him before she clasped her hands behind her back. "Just think about what I said, okay? I meant every word of it." She cast a grin over her shoulder at him, as she opened the door to the Highwind open. "Goodnight Vincent." With a final smile and wave, Yuffie closed the deck door behind her, disappearing from view as she left the silent gunslinger up on the deck.

---

A/N: Yup, I finally updated! School's been crazy lately and I haven't had enough time to write any of this story. This chapter was really hard to write, I haven't seen the Hojo death scene in a while.


	6. 06: Waterfall Woes

Waterfall Woes

---

Yuffie stretched as she exited the small dorm room she had shared with Aeris. Walking across the Highwind, she could feel the gloom that their last trip to Midgar had brought upon them. This was it – unless their was some small last minute thing that popped up – they had less then five days to track down Sephorith and get rid of him and Meteor. Grinning, Yuffie bounded across the plank, the automatic door to where the cockpit was. The automatic door opened when it sensed her, and Yuffie bounded in.

"Hey all!" Yuffie wasn't surprised that everyone was already up and milling around the cockpit. "You guys are all early risers! I can't believe none of you would wake me up!"

"Nah, we just like the quiet," Cid grunted from the controls. "We all know that when you're here, it's anything but quiet."

Yuffie glared at the pilot, before shrugging his comment off. She patted Red roughly on the head as she past him, his golden eye looking sharply at her.

"You seem happy today." Tifa commented as Yuffie bounded over to her, leaning against the window, a grin on her face. Tifa raised an eyebrow; there was something on Yuffie's mind.

"I have a question for you."

Tifa looked warily at the ninja before she nodded. "That all depends on what it is."

Leaning back on the metal bar encasing the Highwind's windows, Yuffie stared intently at the ceiling, looking at Tifa out of the corner of her eye. "You guys said you found a submarine in Junon . . .?"

Tifa nodded enthusiastically, a flicker of a smile coming to her features. "Sure did! Ha, and we got to take down Reno!"

Yuffie scowled. "I can't believe I missed out on the action! You got to steal a submarine, Cait got to go into space, and I had to stay in the Cosmo Canyon!"

Tifa shrugged, leaning down so only Yuffie could hear her. "But you got to stay with Vincent . . . you guys looked like you got some things looked after, correct?"

Yuffie blushed and brushed the comment aside. "Yeah, but I really want to go in the submarine! . . . It's my dying wish before we fight Sephorith. Can we go down there, I really – really – want to see!"

Tifa laughed, pushing herself off the desk she was leaning on. "Sure, why not? Who cares if the world gets destroyed?"

"TIFA!" Yuffie screeched, causing a few looks to come in their direction. "I didn't mean that!"

"I know," Tifa laughed, waving at Yuffie as she past her. "I'll see what I can do."

Yuffie watched as Tifa approached Cloud side, no doubt trying to convince him to let them use the submarine one last time. Shaking her head, Yuffie turned to look out the large windows, her hands resting on the metal bar.

"I know why you want to go on that submarine!"

Yuffie scowled at the singsong voice. Casting a look out the corner of her eyes, Yuffie noticed the moogle sitting there. "And, why would that be?"

"You just want to be alone with Vincent."

Yuffie scowled. "I do not!"

"Oh, don't do that Cait!" Tifa laughed, coming up behind the two.

"Yeah, don't do that Cait!" Yuffie teased, flicking the cat's small crown. "I can unplug you!"

Tifa shook her head. "We all know Yuffie wants him, but is too chicken to go for it."

"Tifa!"

"That's what we left you in the Canyon for!"

"She denied it."

"Idiot. What about in Midgar? Didn't that do anything?"

"Which part? When we put them in the sewer?"

"Well, that too. What about the Hojo incident?"

"That should have done it, but she said something to him last night. He's gone all moody again!"

"Guys!" Yuffie whined, coming between the two, her hands on her hips. "I'm standing right here! I can hear everything you guys said!"

Tifa shrugged. "You know it's true, we were just stating the obvious." Cait nodded in agreement.

"What about the submarine? Ohh, Cloud better have said yes!"

Tifa grinned and nodded. "He'll give us four hours. We still don't know where Sephorith is hiding, and well, that is more important."

Yuffie grinned, bounding past Tifa and Cait, and over to where Cid stood. "Thanks Teef! You hear; old man? We're off to the submarine! Uh, where is it anyways?"

Cid muttered something under his breath, making Yuffie glare at him. "It's in Junon, Yuffie." Tifa called.

"Junon! Get to it man!"

"It's my ship, no one tells me what to do!"

"Except me!" Yuffie chirped.

---

"That's it?" Yuffie asked, her nose curling up.

It was small . . . how the heck were they all going to fit into it? Bobbing in the water outside of Junon, was the submarine Cloud and them had stolen. It didn't look all that great. It was painted a dull grey – to fit in underwater, Yuffie thought – and most of the paint had been chipped off it, leaving it down to only the metal. Was that thing even safe? No wonder why the ShinRa's had it – it was crap!

"That's it," Tifa laughed, coming up beside Yuffie. "It's not that bad though, it's bigger inside."

Yuffie laughed. "It sure doesn't look like it!"

Tifa shrugged, clapping her hands behind her back, as she moved away from the ninja. "Well, if it is close quarters, I promise I'll get you beside Vincent."

Yuffie stuttered as Tifa laughed, running for the submarine. Snapping out of it, Yuffie glared after the bartender, running after her. "Tifa! I'll kill you when I get you!"

Tifa laughed, jumping up onto the roof of the submarine, stopping beside the hatch leading inside. "You wouldn't to that – you know I'd kick your ass!"

Yuffie scowled, jumping up beside Tifa. "The loser can have this hunk of junk."

"Junk? If you don't want it, I'll take it," Tifa shrugged. "The inside's nice."

Jumping down the hatch and into the submarine, Yuffie figured out what Tifa meant. The outside looked dingy and crappy, but the inside . . . whoa! The corridors were lined with what looked to be golden coloured walls, fancy designed lights shining down from the ceiling. Looking around with wide eyes, Yuffie noticed that there was also a seating area – complete with plush couches of a red colour – and had a window that looked out at the underwater life. Surprised by all this – didn't Rufus have anything better to spend his money on? – Yuffie grinned, bounding back down the corridor.

"Tifa!"

The brunette stopped, looking over her shoulder at the hyper active ninja. "What's up Yuffie?"

"I take back what I said! You can't have this hunk of junk – it's perfect!" Yuffie grinned, the idea of selling it for parts to better Wutai coming to mind.

Tifa laughed, tugging on the wheel that locked up the submarine's hatch. "We're all ready Cloud!" Tifa hollered, climbing down the small ladder. "Sorry, Yuffie, you already told me I could have it. Don't tell me you go back on your words?"

Yuffie grumbled incoherently, but shrugged. "We can't fight over it after Sephorith."

Tifa laughed. "It's a deal. Now, where exactly did you want to go?"

Yuffie shrugged, starting back down the corridor for seating area. The submarine rumbled underneath her feet as Cloud started up the submarine, pushing through the water. Yuffie stumbled from the motions, holding the wall for support as she entered into the small sitting room.

"Can't handle ya can it?" Barret muttered, as Yuffie stumbled in, slumping onto the couch. "Maybe we should've left you at Junon."

Yuffie glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're old – like you would know how to have fun!"

Barret glared back at her, but Tifa appeared, shaking her head at him. "Yuffie's just Yuffie, right?"

"Right!" Yuffie chirped.

Climbing onto her knees, Yuffie leaned on the back of the couch, staring out the window. The submarine moved smoothly through the water, schools of fish and the odd jellyfish floating past the window.

"She seems happy," Tifa commented, looking at Yuffie as she chatted away to herself, pointing out to herself what she saw.

"Can't she stay quiet?" Barret grumbled, flipping idly through a magazine. It was hardly interesting.

"I told you you're old," Yuffie chanted in a singsong voice. "So, go back to your old man magazine and let the youth have fun!"

Barret grumbled, saying something about sedation and hyperactivity. Yuffie turned on her knees, glaring at him. "You need to lighten up! – what are you like around Marlene? Man, you must be dull!" Barret glared at her, but Yuffie shook her head, crawling forward a little and grasping the arm of the person beside her. "At least someone will look out the window with me! Right . . . Vincent . . .?"

Tifa bit back a laugh, had Yuffie not seen him sitting there? No one was more aware of Vincent then Yuffie. Yuffie blinked, letting her grip on his arm go. Shaking her head in an attempt to hide her blush, Yuffie turned, staring intently out the window again. Tifa shook her head, pressing against the arm rest of the chair, her legs coming up beside her. Sighing, she closed her eyes; Yuffie could be so clueless some times.

After Yuffie's outburst, the small sitting room had gone quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Cait Sith broke in randomly when the silence got to him, but everyone would mutter a reply, then slip back into their own world. Bored by the silence, Cait Sith bounced off into the cockpit, maybe Cloud, Cid or Red would be in a better mood. Staring intently at the now murky water – how far under the water were they? – she saw it.

"What is that?" she muttered to herself, her eyes narrowing in question. " . . . A cave?"

Her eyes widened, and in an instant, Yuffie had left the window, jumping onto the metallic ground. Raised eyebrows met her in question as the submarine rocked slightly from her jump. Heavy footsteps were heard as the automatic door opened, Cid coming in. "Who the hell's making all the racket? Steering's hard enough without ya'll rocking it!"

Barret pointed at Yuffie, making Cid's eyes narrow. Yuffie shrugged him off, bounding across the room.

"CLOUDDD!"

"What was that all about?" Tifa asked once the automatic door shut.

" . . . No clue."

---

"See that over there Cloud?" Yuffie chirped, pointing to the opening against the submarine's windshield.

"Yuffie, don't leave your finger prints on the windshield."

"Whatever," Yuffie took her hand away anyways. "But, to you see it?"

"Yes," Cloud commented. You'd have to be blind not to see the opening. "It's a cave or something."

"Can we go there? I want to go!"

Cloud sighed, running a hand against his face. "Why?"

"For adventure! We might find something out about Sephorith's location!"

"In an underwater cave? I doubt it."

"Chicken!" Yuffie shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You're too scared to beat Sephorith!"

Cloud grumbled in reply, the submarine slowly maneuvering towards the cave's opening. Yuffie grinned, bounding over to the blonde and giving him a quick hug. "Thanks Cloud, you rock, y'know?" With that, Yuffie turned on her heel, making her way back to the sitting room.

"Guess what?" Yuffie chirped, bounding back into the sitting room, the automatic door shutting behind her.

"You've learned to be quiet?"

Yuffie shook her head, ignoring Cid and flopping back down on the couch beside Vincent. "I found a cave, and convinced Cloud to go into it. Just think, we might get an underwater adventure! Wouldn't that be awesome!"

The submarine rustled, jostling those inside slightly. Cid's eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel, heading back into the cockpit. "Don't wreck the paint on it! It's mine!"

"Yours!" Tifa shouted, dropping her magazine back onto the table. "We found it! It's ours!"

Yuffie laughed, watching Tifa stalk out of the room after Cid, her eyes blazing. Tifa was never a good one to get angry. Shrugging, Yuffie noticed that she was left with only Barret, Vincent, Red and Cait . . . all the boring people, well, mostly. Picking herself off the couch, she walked over to Cait, sitting cross legged in front of him. "What do you think we'll find Cait? I bet there's loads of materia down there!"

Cait Sith laughed, the moogle's eyes lighting up. "That's all you ever think about, isn't it?"

"Yo, you better not steal ours again!" Barret cut in.

"It's not all I think about! I think about beating down Sephorith . . . and then stealing his materia!"

Cait Sith laughed, shaking his head. "Talk about a one track mind."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed. "I heard that!"

Barret bit back a laugh, but it still escaped. "So you're not as slow as we thought."

Yuffie glared at him, quickly turning away from him, her back facing all of them. She crossed her arms across her chest, trying not to let her emotions get the better part of her. Why did everyone always have to make fun of her? It was times like this she wanted Aeris back, Aeris always made her laugh. Aeris could be so naïve sometimes. She heard Cait Sith move awkwardly behind her, obviously unsure what to say.

"Just leave her alone, Barret," A voice broke in, making Yuffie's eyes go wide. She knew that voice – but why was Vincent sticking up for her? He didn't care about anything and especially not her. "She's had it hard enough, just lay off for a while."

Yuffie turned around slightly, her eyes locking with his crimson ones. She wanted to say something, but what?

"We're here!" Tifa called, reentering the sitting room. She seemed unaware of the tension that seemed to be looming overheard.

Barret looked away from the ninja and the gunslinger, looking up at Tifa and then out the window. "It doesn't look like we're underwater anymore."

Tifa grinned, shaking her head. "The cave, it led us to a waterfall. We're going to go take a look around, anyone else want to come?"

Yuffie threw up her hand. "Ohh, me! I want to look around! We can be investigators!"

Cait Sith nodded in agreement, bounding towards the hatch that they had come in. "How long is Cloud giving us?"

"An hour." Tifa shrugged, starting across the room. "We're in a bit of a time crunch."

"Ah, I'll go too," Barret grumbled, hitting his gun arm on the table. "Too much tension in here."

Getting out of the chair, Barret started down the corridor after Cait Sith, intent on getting out in the open. He muttered something about Marlene and how she would like it here. The scenery outside the window looked nice.

"Are you guys coming too?" Yuffie asked, moving to stand up.

Tifa nodded, leaning back against the wall. "We'll be there, but Cloud's got to shut this submarine down. It might take a while; him and Cid are bickering away in there."

Yuffie laughed, the faint aggravated voices of Cid and Cloud drifting out from the other room. "Have fun waiting, Teef!" Grinning, Yuffie walked over to Vincent, hands on her hips. "C'mon, come with me!"

" . . . Where?"

"To the cave, I want to look around. We might get some good monsters to beat!" Yuffie grinned, pulling on his hand. "We'll be all bulked up for Sephorith then!"

Shrugging, Vincent stood up, sending Yuffie reeling back in surprise. His hand clasped around her arm, steadying her. Tifa grinned, quietly backing out of the room, leaving the two to their own devices.

"Thanks Vinny," Yuffie grinned, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "For both you know . . . sticking up for me, and, uh, now."

Vincent nodded, his arm disappearing under his cloak again. "Why do you want to look in the cave?"

Yuffie shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back and starting down the corridor. "It'll be an adventure! I bet there's some interesting things in there, aren't you curious?"

Vincent didn't say anything, but merely followed after her. Yuffie grinned, that was Vincent, quiet, quiet, quiet. Yuffie quickly climbed up the ladder, sighing as the breeze hit her face. Yuffie slid down the submarine's side, jumping onto the wet ground that surrounded the waterfall. Who needed the ladder? Jumping was more fun. She grinned, obviously Vincent thought the same as he landed heavily beside her.

"To the waterfall!" Yuffie yelled, her gloved hands pointing towards the cascading water.

Vincent nodded, following after her hyperactive ninja as she walked beside him. "I got a question for you," Yuffie asked after many moments of silence. Vincent's crimson eyes looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "Why did you stick up for me back there? You always seem so cold, so . . . you just don't seem like you care what happens to us."

"If I remember correctly, you've had it hard enough. Like the death of your mother, then Aeris, and then everyone picking on you. The fact that you had a meltdown in Cosmo Canyon, seems to prove that you wouldn't be able to handle much more of this."

Yuffie nodded. "You're probably right," she mumbled, her eyes staring at the ground. "Why is it like this? Why does everyone always pick on me? What the hell did I do to them!"

Vincent shrugged, his crimson eyes watching her intently. Yuffie glared ahead, her hands gripped into fists. Shrugging his demons away, he closed the gap between them, dropping his arm onto her shoulders. Yuffie's head shot up, this was the closest the two of them had never gotten . . . okay, well expect that one time out in the Northern Cavern. She looked up at him, her stormy eyes confused.

"They just don't understand, probably. Have you told them what you told Tifa and I?"

Yuffie shook her head, her eyes closing. "I don't want to, they wouldn't understand. It would give them something more to taunt me about! Cid and Barret . . . they'd probably just tell me that's why I'm like this, no female figure, right? '_That's why you're so brash_'. I can see it, can you?" Vincent remained silent, watching her closely. "Cloud would continue to tolerate me to the point where he'd just snap, Red would be . . . well, Red. Cold and . . . I don't know. Cait Sith at least would make me laugh. He tries so hard, I wonder who controls him?"

By now they were at the waterfall, the crashing water sounding loudly to their left. Yuffie's personality seemed to lighten up, a grin breaking her brooding face. She flashed a grin up at Vincent, before getting out his grasp, and quickly grabbing the hand that had been around her. "Aren't you excited?"

He shrugged. "It's just a waterfall."

"Just a waterfall!" Yuffie said, shaking her head. "Lighten up, I don't anyone has been up here! I doubt anyone even knows that this is here! We can be first people here! We'll go down in history!"

"For searching a cave? Perhaps if we beat Sephorith we'll be in history."

"We'll be in history twice then!" Yuffie's voice echoed, hallow against the rock walls.

Their shadows made eerie shapes against the rocks, the waterfall throwing a light mist in their direction. Yuffie brushed the mist away, raising her hair band higher so that her wet bangs wouldn't slop into her eyes. Yuffie hummed to herself, the light of the waterfall shimmering off the rocky walls. It all looked the same here . . . rocks, and more rocks. There were no monsters, no Turks, no nothing to beat upon! _Slightly boring,_ Yuffie thought, rolling her eyes.

"This isn't all the exciting, is it?" Yuffie muttered, kicking a small rock. "Want to turn back?"

Vincent smirked, casting a glance down at Yuffie. "You want to turn back?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Not really . . . but I don't see anything here. So, I guess we should go on then! We might find something really exciting."

Grinning, Yuffie clasped her hands behind her back, going ahead of the gunslinger. There had to be something here, it would be a different place to hide something away that no one else was supposed to find. It was a hard to find place, out of the reach of most places . . . there was something here.

"Vinny! I see a tunnel!" Yuffie grinned, pointing ahead. "C'mon lets . . . augh!"

Eyes narrowing, Vincent grabbed his gun and ran after the hyperactive ninja. Running around the corner, he quickly stopped. Yuffie was standing right around the corner, her fist hitting her palm rapidly. "It's a dead end!"

Vincent looked over Yuffie's head. Indeed, it was a dead end, it was a circular chamber, raised rocks lying in the far back corner. Then he saw it, a faint shimmer of light; a silhouette appearing out of the light. Surprised, Vincent holstered his gun – he knew that silhouette. Roughly, he pushed past Yuffie, his boots hitting heavily on the rocks underneath him. Yuffie bit out a rude remark as she was pushed into the rocky wall, glaring daggers after Vincent.

"Lucrecia . . ."

Yuffie's eyes widened . . . that was the girl that Hojo was talking about!

"Vincent . . .?" Yuffie questioned, starting towards the gunslinger. "What are you talking about?"

He didn't seem to hear her. "This is my entire fault isn't it?"

Yuffie's eyebrows came together in confusion, who the hell was he talking too? Lucrecia wasn't there . . . wasn't she dead? "Vincent, there's no one there."

"I should have killed Hojo then . . . how could I have been that blind? I knew what he was doing – why did I let you both go through with it? I suppose it was because you wanted to."

Yuffie blinked, it seemed that Vincent didn't even hear her. She wanted to approach him, but she hesitated. She knew that he had amazing reflexes and with him in this _'state'_, he'd probably end up killing her. Shuffling from foot to foot, Yuffie bit her lip. It didn't matter; she'd deal with her consequences later. Her orange boots sounded against the rocky path as she walked over to Vincent, stopping a foot behind him. Reaching out a hand, she dropped it onto his shoulder.

The reaction was instant, just like she thought it would be.

Vincent quickly whirled around, standing up in an instant. Yuffie jumped, staggering backwards as he cast his crimson eyes onto her.

". . . Vincent?" Yuffie asked; eyes wide.

It seemed that Vincent didn't seem to hear her, glaring murderously at her. Yuffie blinked in surprise . . . maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Yuffie laughed nervously, her eyes wide. Instinct kicking in, Yuffie backed up, hoping to get out of Vincent's grasp. She winced as Vincent's grasp on her shoulders got tighter, his metallic talons digging into her skin.

"Vincent, stop!"

Yuffie shook her head, her gloved hands coming up to try and pull his hand off her. No avail, nothing happened. If anything, Vincent seemed to grip her shoulder tighter.

"What's your problem?" Yuffie shouted, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice. Why did she have to come in here alone with him? She breathed heavily, this was all working against her! "Is it Lucrecia? Did you . . . is she . . . here?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed, shoving Yuffie up against the rocky wall. Wincing, – his reaction must have meant a yes! – Yuffie let out a small scream, some loose pebbles showering her as they came lose. She wanted to say something – she had to get Vincent out of here – but what could she say? Her thoughts were cut short as she heard a click.

"Huh?"

Yuffie snapped her eyes open, looking up to stare at Vincent. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. His crimson eyes were narrowed as he glared at her, but that wasn't the worst of it.

Her eyes opened wide as she stared down the barrel of his gun.

He was going to kill her.

"Vincent, please stop!"

He glared at her, pushing her roughly into the rocky wall again. "You killed her!"

"Vincent, I didn't! I'm not Hojo!" Yuffie yelled, shaking her head rapidly. "Don't do this . . . you'll be just like Hojo then."

Vincent paused, the gun wavering and slowly lowered it. Yuffie grinned, the gun wasn't pointing right at her now; she didn't have to look at it.

"But, he killed you."

Yuffie shook her head, she was very much alive! "Vincent, I'm right here. I'm not dead, no one killed me. I mean, you almost did, but you didn't!"

Vincent froze, his eyes narrowing again as he looked at her. Yuffie blinked, did she say something? She heard Vincent mutter something under her breath. Yuffie rose her eyes in confusion – what did he say? – and asked him to repeat it again.

"I should kill you." Yuffie looked blankly at Vincent, trying to wriggle away from him. "You went with him, you did his stupid experiment! You had his god dammed child, Lucrecia!"

"I'm not Lucrecia!" Yuffie yelled as the barrel of the gun was pointed at her once again. She wriggled again, trying to escape his grasp, but Vincent wouldn't have it as he shoved her roughly against the wall again.

Yuffie closed her eyes, tears falling as she heard the click of his gun. Unsure what to do, Yuffie did the only thing she knew.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

---

"Come on Cloud!" Tifa called, tossing her black boots onto the shore. "It doesn't look that cold!"

Cloud shook his head, flopping down onto the sand. "Nah, you can, I'll stay here."

Tifa pouted, jumping into the water. "You're no fun."

Cloud laughed, watching the brunette's head bob in the water as she tried to keep herself above water. "I'm lots of fun, but . . . we don't have a change of clothing."

Cloud bit out a laugh, as Tifa cursed him from the water. "You could have told me!" Tifa whined, slapping the water at the blonde as Cloud laughed harder. "What am I supposed to do? Stay here till you all go to sleep?"

Cloud shrugged, leaning back on the sand. "You could do that, but you know everyone will be secretly watching from afar."

Tifa scowled. "I should just come out down then!"

Cloud bit back a laugh, as forward as Tifa could be, she wouldn't actually do that. However, his eyebrows rose as he heard a splash of water and rose up to look at Tifa. The brunette looked back at him, biting back a laugh. "You actually thought I was going to come out!" Tifa yelled, faking anger. "You're a pervert!"

Cloud laughed, standing up and stretching. "Don't stay in there too long Teef, you'll come out like an old lady." He heard Tifa curse him as he left her in the water.

"Cloud! Don't you walk away!" She yelled, following him from within the water. "Go get me a change of clothes."

Cloud cast a look at her and shook his head. "You go get it, you're closer."

Tifa glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "I can't, I need you to go."

Cloud smirked, looking back at the submarine. "Cid! Go get Tifa a shirt!"

Tifa's eyes went wide, casting a quick glance at Cid. The pilot was looking awkwardly back at the two. "What? I ain't going, tell Tifa to get it!"

"There you have it Teef," Cloud grinned, turning back to the brunette. "You'll have to go yourself."

"That's not fair!" Tifa whined, glaring at Cloud. "Give me your shirt then!"

"No."

"Oh come on, you don't need it!"

"Come and get it then!"

Tifa huffed, submerging herself under the water. Cloud laughed, shaking his head. Tifa kept back a grin, her head breaking through the surface of the water. She spotted Cloud – he had his back to her – and quickly looking around to make sure that no one was looking, darted out of the water and latched onto the blonde's shoulders. She laughed as Cloud jumped from her touch.

"C'mon Cloud, be nice. Please, give me your shirt! I'll give it back."

"Tifa, everyone's looking."

Tifa shrugged, holding on tight. "They can't see anything, that's what you're for. Until you either give me your shirt or take me back to the submarine, I'm sticking to you like glue."

"Geez Cloud," Cid shouted, stomping out his cigarette. "Never knew women wanted to jump you that much; oh and Tifa – you're on the wrong side."

Tifa muttered something under her breath, before burying her crimson cheeks in his shoulder. Cloud laughed, grabbing Tifa's legs and looping his arm around her legs and headed back towards the submarine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tifa wriggled in Cloud's grasp and he quickly dropped her to the ground. Tifa took her arms off from Cloud's shoulders, looking around in the direction the scream had come from.

"That sounded a lot like Yuffie."

"What's the brat up to now?" Cid grumbled, lighting up another cigarette.

"It sounded like it was from the waterfall." Cait Sith yelled as he hopped off in the direction of the rocky embankment.

Not worrying about her current white shirt trauma, Tifa whirled around, running after Cait Sith. Tifa vaguely heard the others running after her, as she quickly caught up with Cait Sith. "She went with Vincent," Tifa said to Cait as she maneuvered her way up the rocks. "The two of them better not have got into another one of their matches . . . perfect place to do it though." She added bitterly.

"I don't they'd have it out . . . they got along on the submarine."

Tifa laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Things change Cait, the two are complete opposites."

"Who knows, I suppose." Cait Sith said, hopping up onto the solid ground.

Tifa nodded in agreement, climbing up onto the ground beside Cait. "Come on, let's go."

Cait Sith nodded, hopping after Tifa as she ran down the rocky passage. Tifa ran down the corridors, wondering how far Yuffie and Vincent had gone, they better not reach a fork in the road, they'd have trouble then. As Tifa disappeared farther into the waterfall's cavern, she could hear voices coming – one was rough and angry, while the other voice sounded high and panicky.

"Yuffie? Vincent? Are you guys alright?" Tifa called as she could make out the pitches of the voice.

"Tifa!"

Tifa could hear the panic in Yuffie's voice and quickly hurried her pace up. "Yuffie are you alrig–" Tifa stopped, skidding as she ran around the corner. "Vincent?"

Unsure what to do, Tifa started forward slowly, what was Vincent thinking? He had Yuffie shoved roughly up against the wall, his gun pointed right at her. Yuffie looked wide eyed at Vincent, wriggling and trying to plead with the gunslinger. Cait Sith hopped around the corner, stopping dead at the scene.

"Tifa, don't get to close."

Tifa shook her head, waving Cait Sith off from behind her. Tifa heard the robotic cat hop around and head back down the corridor, shouting for the others. Taking a deep breath, Tifa balled her hands up into fists, starting forward.

"Vincent, stop this." Tifa yelled, stopping beside the irate gunslinger.

Vincent glared over at her, his eyes narrowing more. "Shut the hell up, Hojo. I'll kill you too . . . you started all this."

Tifa blinked, Hojo? She wasn't Hojo! Okay . . . maybe they had a similar hair colour . . . but, Hojo was a boy. "Hojo? Yuffie? What's going on?"

"Lucrecia . . ." Yuffie whispered, trying to struggle out of Vincent's grasp as he pushed her against the rocks again. "He thinks . . . I'm her." Yuffie's eyes widened. She heard the gun clicked again, and was pressed up against her collar bone. "Please, don't. Don't do this! Tifa, do something!"

Tifa bit her lip, what the heck could she do? She heard Yuffie breath heavily, trying to reason with the gunslinger, but that didn't seem to be doing anything. Shaking her head, Tifa ran forward, intent on grabbing Vincent's gun hand. However, Vincent seemed to sense Tifa's movement, and quickly let go of Yuffie, his gun whirling around to glare at Yuffie.

"Vincent . . ." Tifa said, stopping warily as the gun was pointed at her forehead.

"Tifa!"

Surprised, Tifa whirled around, Cloud! He'd know what to do . . . right? "Clo –"

Throughout the cave, a gun shot ricocheted off the rocky walls.

---

Cloud faltered to a stop, was that a gun shot? He felt his heart rate speed up as he thought out of brunette bar tender. His fears were confirmed when he heard Yuffie's bloodcurdling scream.

"TIFA!"

Shaking his stupor away, Cloud picked up his pace, roughly shoving Barret aside. Ignoring Barret's comment, Cloud brought out his Buster Sword, holding it tightly as he turned around the corner. Cloud's eyes widened, as he saw the scene in front of him. Tifa was kneeling on the ground, down on her hands and knees, her eyes wide. Yuffie stood a ways back, wincing as she held her right shoulder, her eyes filtering between Tifa and Vincent. Cloud's eyes narrowed as his eyes rested on Vincent, he stood between Yuffie and Tifa, his eyes narrowed and his gun pointed now if Yuffie's direction.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Yo . . . whoa, is Tifa alright?"

"Yuffie! I brought re-enforcements."

Red XIII just shook his head, his golden eye staring intently at the scene in front of him. Cloud looked briefly at the arrival of his companions before he cast his eyes back at the trio in front of him. Tifa grunted, shaking her head as she stared at the ground.

"Vincent's not himself . . . he thinks Yuffie is Lucrecia . . . he wants to kill her."

"The brat deserves a little scare." Cid shrugged, flicking his cigarette to life.

Tifa shook her head. "This is real Cid . . . he's in a trance or something."

"He thinks I'm Lucrecia . . . she must be in here," Yuffie whispered, her voice bouncing off the rocky walls. "It's not fair Vincent, why does Lucrecia get to see us and we don't get to see her?" Yuffie whispered, staring at the gunslinger.

Vincent didn't reply, his gun lowering slightly. Yuffie grinned slightly, stepping away from the wall. Vincent's eyes narrowed at her movements, his gun coming back up to point at her, making Yuffie instantly freeze.

"Vincent, stop this." Cloud yelled, stopping at Tifa's side. "Are you alright?"

Tifa nodded, her eyes never leaving the ground. "He missed, just by a fraction though."

Cloud nodded, standing up as Cait Sith and Barret appeared at her side. "Lucrecia is dead. Hojo killed her, and you killed Hojo. Yuffie . . . as annoying as she can be, you can't kill her."

Vincent didn't reply, but Yuffie nodded enthusiastically to Cloud's words. "Don't you remember Vincent? We killed Hojo . . . and we're going to go and kill Sephorith . . ."

"Kill Sephorith?" Vincent echoed, turning around to stare at Yuffie. "You'd kill your own son? Is it because it's Hojo's kid, or because you regret doing his experiment?"

"Neither."

Vincent's eyes flashed as he stalked over to Yuffie. If it were a different time, Yuffie would have teased him about looking like a vampire . . . he sure looked like one! He stopped in front of her, his crimson eyes glaring down at her, his gun pointed at her collar bone again.

"Vincent . . . I'm not Lucrecia, please believe me. Look at me!" She yelled, as Vincent glared over at Cloud as he moved slowly towards the two. "If you shoot me, it'll be another sin! Do you want that! You already have enough, dammit! You killed Lucrecia, you killed Hojo, you were a Turk, you killed lots of innocent people! Kill me and you'll have another one! Don't you have enough blood on your hands already!"

Yuffie glared at the taller gunslinger, she wasn't going to be the first to break eye contact. She saw the gun lower slowly out of the corner of her eyes, as Vincent blinked and looked at her.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie nodded, her breathing laboured as she stared at him. Vincent looked at her slowly, blinking in surprise as he noticed Yuffie was backed up against the wall, his talons digging into her skin. Slowly, he released his grip on Yuffie's shoulder, backing away from the ninja. Yuffie stared back at him, her hand clamping onto her shoulder as she slid down the wall.

"You're back to normal . . ."

_Normal__? What did she mean?_ Vincent brought his eyebrows together in confusion as he watched the ninja. Yuffie shook her head, pushing herself up the wall and collapsed at Tifa's side.

"Tifa? Are you okay?"

Tifa nodded, her chocolate eyes looking up at Yuffie. "I'm fine, he missed me."

Yuffie grabbed Tifa's gloved hands, and helped the older woman stand up. Holding Tifa's arm around her shoulders, Yuffie started walking slowly out the way she came. Cloud shook his head, and shouldering his Buster Sword, started after the two women. Cloud stopped at Yuffie's side, and with a few words and glares, Cloud had picked Tifa up, and had disappeared from view. Barret laughed, starting after the two and muttered something to Cid as the two vanished as well. Red XIII left soundlessly and Cait Sith bounced off after looking between the two and making sure that Yuffie was, indeed, okay.

"Well, I suppose we should get going too . . . this isn't fun anymore."

Yuffie sighed, placing her hands behind her back. Vincent watched the usually hyperactive ninja slowly walk ahead. What had happened anyways? Shaking his head, he started after Yuffie, only to see her standing at the mouth of the waterfall, staring at him.

"You don't remember, do you?"

Vincent shook his head, his crimson eyes staring at her. "Tell me what happened."

"We came in here and you went crazy."

"Crazy?" Yuffie could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Yes, crazy," Yuffie replied, turning away from him and looking at the waterfall. "You kept saying that I was Lucrecia, and you tried to kill me," Yuffie shook her head. "Tifa tried to help . . . you thought she was Hojo, you just missed her."

Vincent was silent, staring at something Yuffie couldn't see. "I tried to kill you?"

"You wanted to kill me because Lucrecia went along with Hojo's experiment and had his child . . . then, you wanted to kill me because I was going to go and kill Sephorith . . . my own son."

Vincent was silent, he didn't know what to say. Yuffie stared at the cascading water, her hands coming up and clasping in front of her chest. "You scared me . . . I thought you were going to kill me."

Yuffie whispered so low that Vincent almost didn't catch her voice. He watched as Yuffie trembled slightly as she turned around to stare at Vincent. "The look in your eyes . . . they were so cold. You wanted me dead, you held your gun right up at me. You wanted me dead. Do you know what I felt? I . . . I . . ."

Yuffie cut off, shaking her head. Vincent didn't say anything, but Yuffie heard the rustle of his cloak. Yuffie jumped as she felt his presence beside her, his hand falling onto her shoulder.

"It's not much, but I'm sorry."

Yuffie didn't say anything, and keeping her eyes downcast, sighed. "We have a lot of problems . . . I think I just need some time."

Vincent nodded wordlessly, dropping his hand from Yuffie's shoulders as she darted away from him, disappearing from view. He sighed angrily as the hyperactive ninja disappeared from view . . . how could this get any worse?

---

A/N: Sorry for the delay!  
This chapter was really hard to write xx  
. . . Especially with Yuffie and Vincent's showdown  
Hopefully I'll get the next one out quicker!  
All suggestions will be taken into consideration! (I'm starting to run out)

>>> Is anyone else having problems with their Document Manager? I keep having problems with mine, it NEVER uploads a whole story, but like 1/10 of it. It only uploaded until everyone got on the submarine, the rest is all copy and pasted. xx  
Augh, this is annoying . . .


	7. 07: Last Requests

Last Requests

---

"_. . . Yuffie."_

_Yuffie grinned. She liked to hear her name come from him, especially in that deep and alluring voice. She laughed, nodding her head as she dropped her hands. She clasped her hands behind her back, grinning up at him as he turned around to face her._

"_So, how'd you know it was me?"_

_She looked up at him, bouncing on the balls on her feet. He laughed, his crimson eyes looking around the gloomy atmosphere. "We're the only one's here, Yuffie."_

_Yuffie laughed awkwardly with him, mentally cursing herself. She should have known that. "Okay . . . so, maybe you're right. But, you know, it's not fair that you can see in the dark, Vinny. I want to too!"_

_Vincent laughed, shaking his head. Yuffie would always be Yuffie._

"_Yuffie."_

_Yuffie fought back a blush as she felt his hands fall onto her shoulder. She knew that she shouldn't be like this; they had been in these predicaments how many times? She thought she heard a small chuckle, no surprise though; Vincent could probably see her perfectly in the lighting. Yuffie tried to glare up at him, but it turned to a gasp as Vincent pulled her to him. Yuffie blinked . . . this was awkward; but she didn't mind. Biting her lip, she brought her hands up tentatively. His cloak rustled as she brought her hands around his torso, clasping them together behind him._

"_Where'd everyone go?" Yuffie muttered, burying her head in his shirt._

"_Yuffie . . . Yuffie!"_

"Huh?"

Yuffie's head snapped up, her eyes trying to focus on the swaying room in front of her eyes. She brought her eyebrows together in confusion, blinking rapidly at the swaying room. Sitting up slowly, her white sheets ruffling to the ground at the movements, and she noticed that she was lying in her bed. How did she get here to the Highwind? Weren't they just in the submarine? Groaning, Yuffie brought a hand up to her head, rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

Yuffie's hands dropped and her eyes shifted over to Aeris bed. Tifa smiled at her, waving her hand in a hello as she picked herself off the bed. Yuffie looked at the brunette in confusion as Tifa sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes questioning Yuffie.

". . . I'm feeling alright? . . ."

"That's good," Tifa nodded, pushing Yuffie's bangs away. "We've been worried . . . especially Vincent. He doesn't want to show it, but I've seen him. He visits you at night . . ."

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked, pushing Tifa's hand away roughly. Shaking her head, Yuffie shifted herself, standing up against Tifa's protests. "I'm fine, you don't have to be –"

"Yuffie!" Tifa saw the ninja wobble slightly, and grasping her arm, pulled her down. Yuffie landed heavily on the bed sheets, glaring daggers at Tifa, questions on the tip of her tongue. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember Vincent going weird and wanting to murder me."

Tifa shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I know, but that's beside the point; didn't he explain that to you? What else?"

"The Sunken Submarine . . . Cloud and you wanted to explore it . . . Reno and Rude were there . . . and then that Emerald Weapon was out there waiting for us."

Tifa nodded; her eyes somber as she looked intently at Yuffie. Slowly, the realization dawned on Yuffie, she remembered . . . that Emerald Weapon, it . . .

"_Yuffie, come on!" Tifa called, hands on her hips._

"_. . . What about Sephorith? We have, what, four days? We shouldn't do this, what are we going to find in a sunken submarine?"_

_Tifa laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It sounds like you're scared, Yuffie . . ."_

"_I am NOT scared!" Yuffie whined, hands on her hips. "We're underwater; Meteor's above the damn planet! We have to go back."_

"_Yeah, but we really want to go there . . . it's our wish, my dying wish before we fight Sephorith. I really – really – want to see!"_

"_Tifa!"_ _Yuffie whined, hands on her hips. "Don't do that, don't you use reverse psycho analysis on me! Especially not with something I said!"_

"_Then come," Tifa quipped, turning on her heel. "Or, you can stay here alone, on this ship. It'll be so quiet; it's like a ghost ship, what do you think?"_

"_Alone . . . here?"_

_Yuffie cast a glance around her. To save on Mako energy when they weren't there, Cid and Cloud had turned off all the lights, making it eerie looking. The corridor they were standing in was in pitch darkness, the only light being an eerie blue light that crept in through the windows. Hissing could be heard as the ship cooled and rumbled away as the water currents hit the small submarine. Yuffie sucked in a breath, this was kind of scary. Yuffie's head snapped up as she heard the distant clicking of feet on the metal rungs of the ladder._

"_TIFA!_ _Waiiittt!" Yuffie ran down the hall, her shoes echoing away; skidding to a stop at the bottom of the ladder. Tifa was leaning at the ladder's top, looking down at her. "I don't want to be here alone, but don't you dare tell the others!"_

_Tifa laughed, nodding her head. "Will do, now, come on!"_

_Yuffie grinned, starting up the ladder after Tifa._

_---_

_Yuffie closed her eyes tight as she followed after the others, their voices echoing off the metal walls. She didn't want to admit it, but this was kind of scary. This looked the same as their submarine, but it wasn't the same. Their submarine had a cheerful atmosphere, at least when the lights were on. Here, the paint was chipped, the metal flooring and ceiling closing in on them and the carpet was so worn and torn that you couldn't tell what colour it was originally. The windows were caked with dirt, and spider webs crawled here and there. Yuffie forced down a shiver, she hadn't liked spiders since she was five._

"_Yuffie?"_

_Yuffie opened her eyes slowly, her eyes falling down onto the cheerful Cait Sith. Yuffie kneeled down, her hands resting on the ground as she looked at the robotic cat. "What is it?"_

"_What's wrong with you? You're falling behind and walking with you eyes closed . . . you alright?"_

_Yuffie nodded, her eyes wandering around their surroundings. "I just think we shouldn't be here, you know. We have to beat Sephorith within the next four days and find Holy. We don't have time for this . . . what do you think?"_

_Cait Sith smiled, his moogle deflating as Cait fell onto it. "I just think you're scared," he smirked, his tail flicking his megaphone back and forth. "You want me to get Vincent for you? I bet you'll feel better then."_

_Yuffie's eyes narrowed as she stood upright, arms crossed over her chest. "Don't you dare!"_

_Cait Sith smirked, his hand going back to grab the megaphone hanging on his tail. "I will . . ."_

"_Where the hell did the brat go?"_

"_Yah, maybe something ate her."_

"_The robots missing too!"_

"_Yo, they probably stole our materia, fool! They're both working for ShinRa!"_

"_Calm down; both of you!" Tifa yelled, glaring at both Cid and Barret. "Yuffie's coming, right!"_

"_Coming," Yuffie called in a sing-song voice; she owed Tifa one for the save. "Cait Sith is just a little bit scared, aren't you cat?"_

_Cait Sith let out a cry of surprise, as Yuffie lunged at him, a glint in her eyes. She picked up Cait, holding him close to her, a grin on her face. Tifa's head appeared around the corner, laughing as Yuffie tried to carry the robotic cat. He looked heavier then she thought, she had to laugh at Yuffie's expression._

"_Looks a little heavy for you."_

"_No problem . . . at all," Yuffie huffed, shifting Cait around. "He's light . . . as a feather."_

_Tifa nodded, her head disappearing around the corner. Yuffie grumbled after the brunette – she could hear a distant laugh – as she staggered after the rest of the group. "Why are you . . . so heavy!"_

"_Put me down," Cait commanded, his tail swishing back and forth. "I can sit on my moogle!" Cait looked dejectedly back at the pink moogle, bouncing slowly behind them._

"_You heavy cat . . . carry yourself!" Yuffie said loudly, as they rounded the corner._

_Seeing the others looking back at her, Yuffie grinned and dropped the cat. Metal falling on metal sounded as Cait hit the ground roughly. Picking himself up, Cait brushed himself off and ran at his moogle, swinging himself up onto it with his tail._

"_You almost knocked my hardware system out!" Cait yelled, his moogle bouncing down the corridor. "Now, now, don't go and get all scared, Yuffie." He muttered in an undertone, making Yuffie glare at him._

"_Hush Cait!"_

_Cait Sith just grinned, bounding past her and over to Tifa._ _Yuffie watched them with narrow eyes as they talked lowly to one another, shooting glances back at her every now and then. Shaking her head, Yuffie balled her hands up into fists and taking a deep breath, stormed ahead._

"_Come on you guys! You're so slow!"_

_Tifa laughed, shaking her head. "You can go on ahead, Yuffie. You can scout it all out for us!"_

"_. . . by myself?" Yuffie muttered, frowning._

"_Do you see anyone else with ya?" Cid grumbled, rolling his eyes._

"_Shut up old man! Ohh, I don't need any of you!"_

_Huffing, Yuffie turned on her heel and shoved at the door. She grunted as her shoulder hit the metal surface, it wasn't moving. Bracing herself against the door, she felt her feet slipping out from under her as the others approached her, waiting impatiently at the spectacle going on. She heard Tifa laugh while Cid and Barret made commentary at her actions. Pushing against the door once more, Yuffie's eyes widened as the door budged on its hinges, and she slipped backwards._

"_Damn!" She cursed, closing her eyes._

"_Huh?"_

_No painful thump came and opening her eyes slowly, Yuffie looked up. Holding on to her wrist, was Vincent's metal arm, his crimson eyes staring intently at her. Blinking rapidly, she vaguely heard Tifa and Cait Sith whispering to one another, Yuffie righted herself. Yuffie dropped her eyes to the ground, unsure what to say. She felt Vincent let go of her wrist, her arm falling to her side._

"_Uh, thanks."_

_  
Keeping her eyes on the ground, Yuffie turned on her heel and started through the new entrance way. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, but paid it no heed._

"_Yuffie," Tifa muttered, dropping her gloved hand on Yuffie's shoulder, spinning her around. "Come on, that was the perfect opportunity!"_

_Yuffie shook her head, brushing Tifa's hands off her. "Everyone was watching . . . but, it's too late anyways."_

"_Well, well, if it isn't Lockheart and Kisaragi . . . don't tell me Corneo got tired of you already."_

_Yuffie bristled, turning around, hands balled up into fists. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Reno and Rude leaning over the control panel. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Reno_ _shrugged. "We're digging up this old thing, what does it look like?"_

"_Ohh!_ _Rufus sent you to your watery death . . . how tragic."_

"_What the hell?" Reno muttered, turning around to glare at the ninja. "Rufus is dead."_

"_So, why you digging this up then?"_ _Yuffie chirped, grabbing her Conformer. "ShinRa's gone . . . so like you need me. We got all the Huge Materia anyways."_

"_You never shut up to you?"_

"_Nope," Yuffie shrugged. "Besides, this is my ship! Tifa got the last one."_

_Reno_ _rolled his eyes, stepping his cigarette out. "Sorry Kisaragi, but this is ours. We were here first."_

"_Dammit!" Yuffie spit out, whirling her Conformer behind her._

"_Heh," Reno smirked, looking back at Rude. "The little ninja thinks she'll beat us. How long are you going to give her . . .?"_

"_Five minutes?"_

"_You're being generous today Rude . . . I'd say three."_

"_Ass!"_

_Smirking, Yuffie brought back her hand and let her Conformer fly._

"We kicked their ass." Yuffie laughed, falling back on the bed.

Tifa nodded slowly, watching the ninja closely. "I suppose we did," Tifa shrugged, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "But you! Augh, why do you always have to act so tough!"

"Huh?"

That was unexpected. Opening an eye, Yuffie stared at the brunette, eyebrows raised. Tifa just smiled her, looking worriedly at her. Sensing something was wrong, Yuffie sat up slowly, staring intently at Tifa. Yuffie winced – why, she didn't know – as she crossed her legs, arms on her legs, propping her head up. She waited for Tifa to say something, but Tifa remained silent, looking anywhere but at her.

Yuffie sighed. "Okay . . . what is it Tifa?"

"Reno did you in pretty good."

"What?"

"Augh," Tifa ran her hand down her face. "Well, Reno got a little – no, more like a lot – pissed off at you for the submarine comments, and thought he'd take it out on you."

Yuffie laughed awkwardly. "Oh . . . me and my big mouth, eh?"

Tifa nodded, laughing. "Yeah, that's what did it. He hit you with a few good Firaga attacks alongside a few good whacks with his baton."

"Oh . . ." Yuffie looked up at the ceiling. "What sort of damage did I do to him?"

Tifa bit her lip, looking at the ceiling as well. "Not much, he placed a real good slow spell on you. We tried to take it off, but Reno kept putting it back on. We eventually had to stop; our magic was getting really low. Vincent tried to take over for you, but you wouldn't let him. You said you could handle it, and that this was between Reno and you."

"And did he believe that?"

Tifa laughed, looking Yuffie straight in the eyes. "What do you think?"

"He wouldn't . . . he would force me out of the way, right?" Tifa nodded, grinning widely. "Reno and me, Vincent, Lucrecia and Hojo, we're always getting into each others business."

Tifa nodded. "You are, but I think this means you guys just care about each other more." Yuffie looked intently at Tifa, eyebrows raised. "If you two weren't so stubborn, you'd see it! If he didn't care what happened to you, he would have let Reno kill you! Geez, he already broke your rib."

"Huh? What?"

"You heard me," Tifa repeated. "Reno's baton broke your rib. Since you couldn't move as fast, you couldn't defend yourself. But, regardless of what we told you, you still stupidly fought. Geez, think of all that stress you put on yourself! Anyways, eventually we took down Reno and Rude, more or less, they escaped. Reno claimed the fight'd be put on hold till you were healed. He claimed he'd already shown you who was tougher."

"Ass." Yuffie bit out.

Tifa laughed. "Then Emerald Weapon appeared . . ."

"That thing, I bet Reno and Rude did that on purpose!"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know. "I don't know, but we had to fight that thing too."

"We? You mean me too?"

Tifa nodded, eyes worried. "You wanted too. You said you were okay. I thought otherwise, but you looked fine. I heard Cait Sith put you a Curaga spell on you, I thought you were fine. You're a good actor, you know?"

Yuffie smiled. "Should that be a compliment?"

"If you want it to be," Tifa shrugged, winking at her. "Vincent was really worried about you though."

"Vincent, worried? Why? Did he want to kill me off himself?"

Tifa groaned, burying her face her hands as she shook her head. "Yuffie, stop this nonsense! He doesn't want you dead! If he did, he wouldn't have done what he did!"

Yuffie remained silent, staring at the ground as she swayed her feet back and forth. ". . . What did he do?"

"Well, we all teamed up against the Emerald Weapon. Barret, Cloud and I were on one side, while Cid, Vincent and you were on the other side. Red and Cait said they'd be backup." Tifa shrugged, looking intently at Yuffie. "But, Vincent, like always, could see right through you. So, he went with you and Cid, he kept a pretty good eye on you. Unfortunately, Emerald Weapon seemed to notice a slight weakness in your defense . . . and well, it slammed right into you."

"Oh." Yuffie mumbled, a hand resting on her side.

"Yeah, it knocked you right out, you swallowed a lot of that water too. Cid figured he'd just leave you there, that a Phoenix Down could heal you, but he didn't want to waste what little supplies we had . . . I know, real cheap. Red and Cait took over for you though –"

"Why both of them?"

"Well, Vincent was really worried about you – you could tell, he kept looking back at you – so, he took you back to the submarine. He never left your side, you know?"

Tifa grinned, seeing Yuffie's face light up. "He did all that for me?"

Tifa nodded. "When we got back to Junon – despite what we told him, he wouldn't leave you – he commanded Cid to take him to Mideel. Cid made jokes saying we should just throw you into the Lifestream . . . but remember that doctor Cloud was at?"

Yuffie remembered, Mideel sunk right from under her. She had watched Tifa and Cloud disappear with more then half of the town's population sink into the Lifestream, she thought they were dead. But, Vincent was there for her, he had made her believe that everyone would be okay. And that . . . that was where she had first admitted she liked him.

"What about it? I thought that doctor went into the Lifestream too?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, him and the nurse got out. None of us knew that then, but Vincent seemed too. We arrived there in the middle of the night, most of us were asleep. Cid was still up, and I guess Vincent was too. He must have noticed the landing and took you out of there in the middle of the night. We were all worried in the morning when both of you were gone," Tifa smiled vaguely. "Cid believed Vincent threw you into the Lifestream and then disappeared himself."

Yuffie laughed. "He didn't come back? How did you find us?"

"I went for a walk around town, we needed supplies badly. The battle with Reno and then the Emerald Weapon really took a lot of our supplies. But, while I was in town, I ran into the nurse. I was really surprised that she had somehow survived. I spoke with her for a while and she told me that her and the Doctor had indeed survived – she was surprised I was still alive, especially Cloud, she thought we had perished in the Lifestream – and that they had their first patient in a long time. She told me it was a young girl with an older man and the girl seemed to have a broken rib. She wouldn't tell me your name though, patient confidentially."

"What did you do then?" Yuffie asked, catching the smirk of Tifa's face.

"I followed her to the Doctor's place. She went inside, and well, I snuck up and looked through the window. I couldn't see you, the Doctor and the nurse were in the way. Vincent was there though; he was sitting in the chair staring into space. So I went inside. Vincent told me everything. He told me you'd be fine, but you had cracked a few ribs. Er, he told the Doctor that you were going swimming and you went to dive off the rocks, but you misjudged and landed on some rocks."

Yuffie nodded. "That sounds painful, but why didn't he tell them the truth?"

"You were attacked my the Turks of ShinRa while you were exploring a haunted submarine off of the Golden Saucer before you tried to call Holy to destroy Meteor?"

"Sounds like a mouthful."

"It was," Tifa sighed. "Cloud called me on the PHS then. He said that Dyne had somehow managed to get in contact with him and there was another monster roaming around the desert of the Corel Prison. Vincent said he'd stay back – the Doctor wanted someone to stay behind as you're still underage – while we went on ahead. It turned out to be the Ruby Weapon. It was the exact same as the Emerald Weapon and just as hard to beat.

"We came back a few hours later; Vincent said that you were better. The Doctor was going to let you go in the morning. Vincent stayed there all night with you, watching over you. He came back to the Highwind early morning; we were actually just getting up. He was carrying you – in the bridal fashion, I might add – and, if I'm not mistaken, I think he looked kind of happy. All he said was that you needed some rest, and you'd be better in no time."

". . . he did all that for me?"

Tifa nodded, grinning widely. "He does like you, don't you dare think he doesn't. He's been here with you all along; he didn't want to leave your side. He gave up so much to watch over you."

Yuffie's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Gave up? What did he give up? His infinite time?"

"No," Tifa said, shaking her head. "We went back to the Northern Cavern, and followed Sephorith down into it –"

"Ahh! Did you beat Sephorith without me?"

Tifa shook her head, smiling. "No, but I'll tell you something, Vincent said someone needed to say here, and he wanted to do it. We went down and fought against Jenova.SYNTHESIS and took that down. It was really easy. We found where Sephorith is though; we were just planning to head back in. I was just coming in to see if you were okay, before I left. I'm glad you're awake, you should come with us. You seem better."

"I want to . . . where's Vincent?"

Tifa smiled. "He's in his room, I think. I told him to go and take a break, he's been watching over you for the past three days. He needed some sleep."

Yuffie nodded, bounding up from the bed. "Wait a minute, three days? You mean today the last day before Meteor crashes?"

Tifa nodded, closing her eyes. "It's almost blinding to look outside, it's so close. We have no more time. If you're going to be coming with us, please hurry?"

Yuffie nodded, and spinning on her heel, turned around and ran from the room. Tifa smiled, standing up and stretching. That was all Yuffie needed to snap her out of her thoughts, someone to show her that Vincent did indeed care about her.

Yuffie's boots clacked against the metal under her feet as she moved quickly, running across the room. She had to see Vincent. She was surprised that the corridors were so empty, but she supposed that everyone was out on the bridge waiting for Tifa to come back. Yuffie faltered to a stop at Vincent's door, and slowly she brought a hand out and knocked on the door.

Silence.

Then; "Come in."

Yuffie stepped forward, pushing the door open slightly. She poked her head in and saw Vincent lying on his bed. Blinking, she walked in, closing the door behind her. "Hey there."

"Glad to see you're awake and walking around."

Yuffie nodded, sitting down in the chair opposite his bed. "Tifa told me what you did for me . . . thank you."

Vincent nodded, sitting up slowly. "It was no problem, you were in trouble."

"I heard you stayed with me . . . you even gave up fighting Sephorith."

"We haven't beat him yet."

"I know," Yuffie nodded, looking at the floor again. "But you talked about it for so long, and to just give it all up for me . . . I'm speechless. Why did you do that for me?"

Vincent shrugged, silence ensuing between the two of them. "We're going to fight Sephorith now . . . Meteor is coming tomorrow."

Vincent nodded, briefly looking at her. "Will you fight?"

"I don't want to be the only one left out, I want to go too. Are you going too?"

Vincent nodded. "Since you're awake, I suppose I will."

"I want to say something, something I've been wanting to say," Yuffie took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she felt Vincent staring at her. "You know what I said at the Cosmo Canyon? That I didn't care?"

Vincent nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I suppose I didn't mean it. I was just mad . . . Cid and Barret and all their talk of Wutai . . . being left behind . . . my mom and Aeris . . . and you being there, and not caring at all. But, it's not true."

Yuffie sighed, opening her eyes and starring at the floor. Silence ensued in the room and Yuffie slowly brought her eyes up to meet Vincent's as she heard a shuffle. He sat no more then four feet in front of her at the end of his bed.

"I figured as much," He laughed as Yuffie's jaw dropped as she narrowed her eyes at him. "After all this time, you women are all easy to figure out."

Yuffie laughed awkwardly. "Do you think we'll survive this? What with both Sephorith and Meteor? What if we can't call Holy?"

Vincent shook his head. "We'll win, we're all stronger then what we started out as, correct?"

Yuffie nodded. "I suppose we are."

"What is it?" Vincent asked, seeing Yuffie bite her lip and look anywhere but at him.

"I have a favour . . ." Vincent raised an eyebrow to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Since we might not make it out alive . . ."

He glared at her. "Think like that and you will die."

Yuffie looked at him, before dropping her eyes to the floor. She couldn't believe she was actually going to say this.

"I want you . . . to kiss me goodbye."

A/N  
Yay for Cliffhangers!  
I got the last line from a song for Snakes on a Plane XD … Is that movie good?  
Anyways, it just seemed to fit.  
Next up; the fight with Sephorith!  
Ohh, and Dirge of Cerberus is out! So, after I finish up what happens now through AC, we can move on to that! (:


	8. 08: Final Thoughts

Final Thoughts

---

Vincent's crimson eyes focused on Yuffie, as she shifted awkwardly on the chair, looking anywhere but at him. Like him, she had many different things running through her mind. Vincent watched her carefully, surely she didn't mean him. He was a monster, doomed to a life of sins and regrets. He wouldn't – couldn't –doom her to a life like his.

"Did you hear me?"

Vincent nodded slowly.

Yuffie cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows raised. Was that all he was going to say? She gritted her teeth, casting her storm grey eyes up at him.

"Well?"

Silence, then;

"Why?"

Yuffie brought her eyebrows together in confusion. Vincent never made anything easy, did he? She grinned inwardly though; Tifa always said that about her.

"You don't need a reason for it; you do it because you feel like it."

"You're lying, Yuffie."

Yuffie sighed, grinning as she leaned back on her palms. "Nothing gets past you, does it? She shook her head, standing up and paced back and forth. "But . . . Tifa told me what happened. You know; with the submarine and my – uh, predicament. Thanks, Vincent. Really, I mean it, thanks a lot."

Vincent nodded, staring intently at her. Yuffie closed her eyes, stopping in front of him. "To answer you're question; yes. Yes, I want to fight . . . and I suppose you will to, right? You don't have any reason to stay behind anymore," Yuffie sighed, opening her eyes and looking down at him. "I think . . . I think I just want to know that you'll come back here, to me."

The small whisper at the end of her sentence didn't escape his hearing. Vincent shook his head, looking at her. "We don't know what Sephorith has waiting for us, but, we will make it out alive."

Yuffie frowned, her hands on her hips. "You're saying one thing, but you're thinking something else . . ."

Vincent smiled briefly, staring at something Yuffie couldn't see. "It's just, that's Lucercia's child . . ."

"No!" Yuffie shouted, balling her hands up into fists. "Don't do this Vincent! Don't you dare think about the _what ifs_! You can't change the past . . . it's done. You just have to learn to live with it, the rest of us deal with it every day! You may have lost Lucercia, but I'm still here," Yuffie sighed, falling down beside him. "I know I'm not as pretty as Lucercia . . . but, I'm still here. Doesn't that count for something?"

Vincent didn't reply, but his crimson eyes locked with hers.

"Fine!" Yuffie sighed, throwing her hands up. She muttered something in her native language before looking back at him. "I can't keep doing this . . . you have to make a choice; a memory or a future? Just think about it. After we beat Sephorith, I will want an answer."

She grinned as she saw Vincent nod, looking intently at the ground. They were finally starting to get somewhere.

Now, for the finale . . .

Biting her lip, she cast a sideways glance at him. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, reliving more of his sins. She held back the urge to roll her eyes. Shifting herself lightly on the beds' edge, she turned so she could face him. Sensing her movements, Vincent snapped out his thoughts, looking intently at her with his eyebrows raised. Yuffie just grinned at him, and before he could react, Yuffie did it.

She quickly surged forward, her lips briefly touching his.

"Keep that in mind, Vincent," she chirped, backing up towards his door. "I will want your answer. I'll see you on the bridge . . . okay?"

With a final wave and a smile, Yuffie bounded out of the room, leaving Vincent to his own thoughts.

---

The whirl of the bridge's automatic door opened, causing furtive looks to be thrown in that direction.

"Ah, the brat's awake! About time!"

"And here I was thinkin' we could beat Meteor without her or the vampire."

Yuffie glared in the direction of the cockpit to where Cid and Barret stood idly around. She shrugged it off, bounding over to where Tifa stood with Cloud at the large paneled windows. Tifa smiled as Yuffie bounded up, rocking on the balls of her feet as she stood in front of the two.

"You look happy today . . ." Tifa noted, winking.

Yuffie blushed, shaking her head before Cloud could see. "I am! We're going to beat Sephorith!"

Tifa laughed. "Yes . . . but that's not what I meant."

Yuffie scowled as she came to a stand still, looking anywhere but at the two in front of her. "I'll tell you later."

Tifa shook her head, grabbing Yuffie's arm. "Cloud, we'll be back later, girl talk, you know? Call us when we're there!" Waving over her shoulder, and calling quickly to Cait Sith, Tifa dragged Yuffie to the far corner of the room, boxing her against the wall.

"So, tell us! What did you do?"

Tifa beamed from ear to ear, this had to be good! Yuffie hadn't looked this happy since . . . well, since Junon. She bounded on her feet, her hands clamped together in front of her. Cait Sith merely swayed on top of his moogle as he looked intent at her, his megaphone swinging from his tail.

"Well . . . I went and saw Vincent . . ."

Tifa squealed, trying to suppress a grin. Cait Sith cast a look at Tifa, laughing slightly at her reaction. Yuffie thought she heard him mutter something about girls. She narrowed her eyes; she'd have to knock some sense into Cait later.

"Well, what happened?"

Tifa went silent, looking at Cait, and then to Yuffie, nodding. "Well, I went to talk to him. I told him that I knew what happened with the submarine, Emerald Weapon and . . . Mideel," Tifa smirked slightly, she saw that blush! "Well, I asked him for a favour because I don't – no, didn't – think that we would make it out alive, but like always, he proved me wrong." Yuffie rolled her eyes, but grinned nonetheless. "I asked him to kiss me goodbye."

Tifa and Cait blanked, what did she say? "Yuffie, speak slower."

Yuffie shook her head, her eyes flickering slightly to the others, standing questionably in the cockpit. Cid never liked being crowded . . . then she saw it, a swish of a fiery tail. Her eyes narrowed; Red. Red had good hearing, and he seemed to be in the thick of the small group . . . was he, could he? Could he hear her! Ah . . . that meant; he was telling the others her every word! Yuffie flushed red, how was she going to live this down!

"I asked him . . . to . . . kiss me . . . goodbye."

Tifa blanked for a moment before launching herself at Yuffie. "You actually did it! I'm happy for you!"

Cait Sith's moogle bounded, as he swished his tail, grabbing his microphone. "What did he say?"

Tifa stopped, letting go of Yuffie. "What did he say?"

"Cait!" Yuffie whined, looking only at the black and white cat. "Why'd you do that?"

"Yo, keep it down over there!"

Yuffie scowled as Barret's voice broke into their conversation. Leaning back against the wall, she slowly slipped down the wall, hitting the ground. Barret shrugged, turning back to the small group, causing Cait Sith to smirk. They knew . . . Red; he was sneakier then he seemed. His tail swished forward, grabbing the microphone and he dropped down beside Yuffie.

"Forgot about that," laughing awkwardly, he sat himself down in front of her. "So, what did he say?"

Tifa leaned down as well, she had to know!

"He asked me why . . ."

"Augh!" Tifa threw her hands up, falling back. "You guys are hopeless."

Yuffie smiled slightly. "I kissed him."

Tifa sat up instantly, her eyes wide. "You did what!"

"You heard me, I did it. I told him to think about it."

"You little devil!" Tifa screeched, latching onto Yuffie once more. "That was brave . . . what was his reaction?"

"I think he was shocked . . . then I walked out. I . . . I told him to think about it."

"Yuffie, you little . . . that's brilliant!"

Cait Sith laughed, hearing the bridge's door open once more. "Here he comes!"

Tifa let go of Yuffie, standing up and brushed her outfit off. "Yes, well, Yuffie, we'll beat Sephorith don't worry about it." With an awkward nod, Tifa turned, heading back to the large panel window.

Cait Sith laughed again, grabbing his microphone, and chanting many phrases through it, bounced off on his moogle.

Yuffie sighed, righting herself against the wall. She quickly cast a glance at Vincent, noticing he was staring at her from across the room. Smiling weakly at him, Yuffie wondered what he was thinking. He was such a hard person to read . . . he looked so together. She rolled her eyes, she felt butterflies in her stomach – what would his response be? – he looked so, unfazed now. It looked like her actions had caused no grief on him.

"There's the Northern Crater."

Yuffie snapped out her thoughts, her head whipping to the side, staring intently at the window. The foggy crater loomed back out at her . . . and she knew. This would be their final grave. How could they beat Sephorith and Meteor? How were they even going to call Holy? She didn't know; no one really did. Meteor loomed above their heads, its deep red hue looking more intimidating then before. The red hue cast across the land make everything look dark . . . it looked dead. The world had given up . . . not even the Lifestream could help them know.

They would fail.

"We'll be fine."

Yuffie looked up at the sound of the deep voice. Vincent stood beside her – she had even heard him approach – his real hand rested against her shoulder. She sighed, nodding slightly.

"I . . . hope . . . so." She choked out, feeling the airship descending.

Vincent nodded, sensing Yuffie's tension. "We'll be fine; I told you that before, didn't I? Don't you believe me?"

Yuffie shook her head, looking up at him. " . . . I do . . ." she clasped her hands behind her back, looking out at the mist that clung to their ship, the mist a deep red. "But . . . I'm scared."

"The great ninja Yuffie, scared?" Vincent mused, his tone light. "Of what?"

Yuffie paused, tearing her eyes away from the window to the floor beneath them. "I'm scared of dying alone, with no one there," she cast a brief look up at him. ". . . and no one who cares."

Vincent remained silent, staring at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "You're not going to die alone; we're all going to be there."

Yuffie shrugged; her eyes still on the ground. "That's not the same though . . . I don't want to die like Aeris did. She was all alone . . . Cloud tried to kill her and then he came. She died alone; she knew Cloud would pick Tifa over her – she told me that, did you know that? I don't want to end up like that."

"Aeris was all alone; Ifalna and Professor Gast were already gone. She had no one, she wasn't leaving anything behind. She was freeing herself; if she stayed alive ShinRa would have continued to hunt her down."

Yuffie snapped her head up, glaring up at him. "Don't talk about her like that!" Balling her hand up into a fist she tired to punch him, but he caught her hand effortlessly with his mechanical hand. "Aeris wasn't alone! She had Elmyra . . . she loved her like a daughter! I'm the one who's going to die alone! No one here cares, and . . ."

Yuffie's voice died out, looking at the floor again, biting her lip again. "You're not going to die with no one caring . . . Lord Godo would care."

"My father?" Yuffie laughed, shrugging. "We don't speak . . . he'll be glad that I'm gone. I heard him talking to Chekov and Staniv; he says I look too much like mom. _'She's too much like Ayumi, I can hardly look at her'_, something like that. I ran away, I wanted to prove myself. I was going to change, to be better for Wutai. Then I found Cloud and them, and then, we found you. I just thought; there was my chance. My father, he always tried to push to this and that guy, he wanted me to settle down, but I wouldn't. He liked safe and practical . . . but you, you were the opposite."

Vincent remained silent, unsure what to say. Yuffie, still staring at the ground, scowled, and brought her arm up, running it across her eyes. Her hand dropped to her side again, balling them into fists before she folded them across her chest. Glaring at the ground, Yuffie lost herself to her memories . . . when her father said that, he sounded so cold, like it didn't faze him at all. He didn't care if he lost his daughter . . . she was too much like Ayumi, and because of that, he didn't want her.

"I hate it," Yuffie mumbled, staring at her orange shoes. "I hate this . . . maybe, maybe I hope Sephorith kills me – everyone will be happier then."

Vincent sighed, he had no clue what to do, or say. Yuffie, the chatterbox of the group who was always so . . . happy, looked no more then a lost child. Closing his eyes briefly, Yuffie seemed just as lost in the big world as he did. Hearing Yuffie mumble to herself in her native language, he looked back down at her. She was still staring at the ground, her hands running up and down her arms, slightly rocking back and forth. She was biting her lip, looking dully at the ground; all her spark was gone.

Shaking his head, – this wasn't the Yuffie he knew – he slowly crossed the small distance between them, stopping in front of her, his cloak swaying slightly from the movement. Vaguely, he felt the airship sway to a stop, the others' voices chattering on what their game plan should be. Tentatively, he brought his hands out dropping them onto Yuffie's shoulders.

At the slight touch, Yuffie looked up. Beneath his cloak, he smiled briefly. She was trying to be tough by holding back her tears; he could seem them trying to escape her self control. Blinking a few times – causing the odd tear to escape – she looked up at him, noticing fully who was standing there.

". . . Vincent," she mumbled, her voice cracking.

Shaking her head, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She said something, but he couldn't make it out as she buried her face into the folds of his shirt. He noticed her shoulders shaking slightly and slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders to her waist. He was vaguely aware of hearing the others out, and he was aware that someone was standing in the doorway, the automatic door whirling as it couldn't close.

"What is it, Tifa?" He asked, inclining his head slightly.

"We're here . . . do you want us to wait for you? We'll be at the Crater's mouth alright?"

Vincent nodded slightly, turning back to the small ninja. Tifa nodded, pushing herself off from the wall and disappeared, the automatic door whirling shut. Silence ensued in the empty cockpit,

"You alright?"

Yuffie nodded slightly, her grip slacking. However, he noticed that her hands were loosely intertwined behind him, her head resting heavily against him. Yuffie didn't move, merely staring at the wall across from her, lost in her thoughts.

"Sephorith won't kill you, you know that right?"

Yuffie shook her head. "He will . . . he doesn't care. You heard what Hojo said," she felt Vincent stiffen at the name. "I've got to have a bit of Ancient blood in me, how else can I use Clear Tranquil? That means I should be able to call Holy; that will kill me."

". . . I won't let him."

Yuffie blinked, stiffening slightly. Slowly, she turned, looking up. Her eyes met his questionably, her expression verging on hopefulness, but trying – and failing – and to look vacant.

"What did you say?" She shook her head. "You can't mean that."

Vincent bit back a laugh. "And why not?"

"Because . . . I want this. I resign myself to my fate, you can't fight it." Yuffie paused, letting out a laugh. "I sound like you used to."

She shook her head, letting go of her hands and dropping them back to her side. She cast a look around the empty bridge, a smile coming to her features. She let a laugh out, her eyes briefly looking up at Vincent.

"They left us . . . oh! Are they going to beat Sephorith without us!" Yuffie muttered, stalking towards the door. "I'll hit them! How dare they!"

Vincent laughed, rolling his eyes. Yuffie always had fighting in her mind. He quickly followed after the ninja, his eyes never leaving her form. She was a good actress, he'd give her that. Inwardly, he couldn't believe that it had taken him this long to see through her carefully created mask. She acted carefree, that nothing bothered her, when really, all her troubles were carefully hidden away. Much longer and that mask would crack for good.

He quickly matched his pace with hers, grabbing at her arm. Yuffie jerked at the sudden stop, stumbling backwards. Her back collided with Vincent, making her whirl around quickly. She looked up at him in confusion, wondering what was with the sudden stop.

"What's wrong, Vincent?"

"The future."

Yuffie blinked, the future? "What about the future?"

"It's the answer to your question – a memory or a future?"

Yuffie grinned, unsure what to say. Eventually, she nodded, grabbing his hands. "You're going to . . . come back? What about Lucercia? You know I can't fill her shoes . . ."

Vincent nodded, raising an eyebrow. "I know; besides, if I remember correctly, Lucercia was taller."

Yuffie laughed, nudging him in the side. "Vincent Valentine has a sense of humor, you shock me."

"Where are they?"

"Probably makin' out down there!"

"Quiet!"

Yuffie bit back a laugh as she heard Tifa scolding Cid and Barret. She sounded just like a mother. Shaking her head, Yuffie threw a grin over at Vincent.

"I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting, anymore."

Grinning, Yuffie turned on her heel, running towards the ladder for the deck. However, she stopped suddenly, feeling Vincent grab her hand again and pulling backwards. Yuffie's eyes widened, as she stumbled back. Vincent's other hand shot out, steadying Yuffie as she backed up towards him.

She whirled around to face him, his arms letting go of hers. She raised her eyebrows at the movement, wonder in her eyes. "Vincent?"

Before Yuffie could answer, he grasped her upper arms, bringing her closer to him. Her eyes widened as he did what she least expected. He slowly brought himself down to her level – which wasn't much – and then, brought his lips to hers.

Yuffie's eyes widened, this was . . . wow.

Just wow.

Vincent's grasp on her arms dropped, winding them around her waist instead. Grinning against him, Yuffie brought her arms up tentatively, placing them around his neck. She felt herself being pulled flush against him, her feet leaving the ground as she did so, leaving her standing on her tiptoes.

"What did I tell ya! There makin' out!"

Yuffie's eyes snapped open, her arms slipping away from him. Vincent placed Yuffie back on the ground, his arms falling back underneath his cloak. Yuffie sighed, casting a sideways glance at the gunslinger. Yuffie awkwardly clasped her hands in front of her, trying to fight back down the blush. Barret stood at the bottom of the ladder, glaring pointedly over at the two.

"Yo! If you two keep at it, Meteor'll destroy us for sure," Barret yelled, banging his gun arm against the ladder. "Che, worry about yer spit swappin' while Meteor gets closer."

"Oh Barret, stop it!" Tifa's voice drifted down from the top, her feet appearing on the ladder. "We've been waiting for this . . . well, Cait Sith and I have. Just leave them alone, everyone deserves to be happy."

Barret grumbled something in response, glaring pointedly at Tifa. Tifa shrugged it off, pushing past the bigger man, pointing him towards the ladder. Barret shrugged, starting back up the ladder. Tifa smiled, skipping over to the two, hands on her hips.

"It's about time, I was starting to think you guys were hopeless!" Yuffie just grinned, and Vincent moved slightly closer to the ninja. Tifa smiled, that movement didn't escape her. "Okay, well, we're going to head down into the Cavern, so c'mon, hurry up."

Yuffie grinned, turning back to Vincent. "So, about that . . ."

"That's my answer," Vincent said, his eyes flickering around the deserted corridor. "I didn't see the point of waiting till the end."

Yuffie smiled brightly, coming up beside him. Smoothly, or so she thought, she moved his cloak aside and wrapped her hand around his. "Come on, we've got to beat Sephorith."

Vincent nodded, following her as she led the way towards the ladder leading up.

---

"So, this is where you fought JENOVA?"

The platform was barren underneath their feet, with no forms of life, not even plants, creeping up along the edges. The platform – without JENOVA on it – looked relatively large now. From how Tifa had explained it earlier, it must have been really small quarters trying to fight that calamity. Yuffie frowned, how did Cloud and the others manage to maneuver on here and defeat that? Ideally, she was glad that she missed that fight.

"Yes, this is the place. I suppose, this is the end, right?"

From the tone, Yuffie figured that it was definitely Tifa who had spoken. The deeper they went into the Cavern, the thicker the mist got. Currently, the mist hung tight around them, making it harder to see anything, only their vague silhouette outlines.

"Where to now, Cloud? The path . . . ends."

"It's near," Cloud muttered, shaking his head. "Sephorith is near."

Yuffie suppressed a shudder at the idea that Sephorith could be lurking in the shadows, watching their every move. She tried to find Cloud's silhouette within the shadows, he sounded so . . . cold. She sighed, shaking her head; getting on edge now wouldn't help her at all now. Vincent, who was standing a few paces behind her, seemed to notice Yuffie's wandering thoughts and closing the gap between them, he dropped his hand onto her shoulder. She looked up, a smile gracing her features before she leaned up against him.

Then, everything happened so fast.

The ground rumbled beneath them, making everyone stumble.

Yuffie stifled a gasp, turning around and grabbing a fistful of Vincent's shirt. Vincent smirked beneath his cloak, wrapping his arms around Yuffie, shoving more bullets angrily into his guns' barrel.

The mist cleared.

Yuffie righted herself, surprised at the thought that the mist had disappeared from around them. She let go of Vincent, clasping her hands behind her back, looking around intently. The platform they stood on was still beneath them, but the Cavern . . . it was gone.

All around them was darkness; the swirling cosmos. What was this place?

". . . Where?"

Tifa furled her eyebrows together . . . this was unexpected; this didn't happen the last time they had come here. Was this part of Sephorith's plan; to get them all together? Did he want to finish AVALANCE off in one single movement?

"Cloud?"

Tifa whirled around, hearing a gasp. She noticed Cloud was shaking his head, his hands clutching his head as he collapsed to the ground on his knees. Tifa quickly ran to his side, dropping to her knees as well. She looked intently at him, before placing her hand on his back, unsure what to do.

"Cloud? Cloud! What's wrong?"

". . . He's here."

Tifa's head shot up, her bangs falling into her eyes. She narrowed her eyes, glaring around at the darkness closing in around them.

"Guys! Sephorith's here somewhere!"

Then, it happened so quickly.

An evil laughter sounded and in a flash of light, that made you cover your eyes, he appeared.

Sephorith.

His mako green eyes glared hauntingly out at those on the platform, some feet below him. They all looked so pathetic down there . . . groveling for their own death. It was useless, they couldn't beat him. He had made sure of that. Their only chance was lost, they couldn't succeed. Behind him, a white light shined out, but upon closer inspection, the light was surrounded. It was wound tightly into the darkness, able to break free.

"What's that?" Tifa shouted, eyebrows raised.

She heard Cloud grunt something out, before tearing her eyes away from Sephorith to Cloud. Placing his arm around her shoulders, her hands holding his hand and torso, she heaved. Cloud picked himself off the ground, Tifa staggering slightly from his weight. She heard Cloud mutter something incoherently before he picked himself off her, reaching behind him for his Buster Sword.

"Sephorith!"

Sephorith's mako green eyes whirled around, focusing only on Cloud, a smirk gracing his features. "Ah, if it isn't Cloud," a sneer appeared on his face. "You've come to call Holy, haven't you?"

"This is the end!" Cloud shouted, ignoring his comment, his Buster Sword at the ready. "We won't let you destroy the world!"

Sephorith grinned wickedly. "It's too late for that, Cloud. Meteor comes tonight . . . and what can you do?"

Cloud paused. Aeris had given up her life to give them a fighting chance . . . they had to try. They had to believe that she had succeeded in calling forth the power of the Ancients.

"We'll call Holy."

Sephorith's eyes flickered as his took his eyes off Cloud, focusing them on the new speaker. Yuffie glared at him, her hands balled into fists as she stalked forward across the small platform.

"Holy? You plan to call the calamity, you useless girl? You can't," his voice turned smug here. "Because you don't know how too."

"We'll find a way!"

"You'll find a way." Sephorith sneered, glaring menacingly at her.

Vincent's eyes narrowed, he didn't like that tone. At times like this; Sephorith sounded like Hojo did. He grabbed his gun from his holster, keeping the gun hidden under his cloak, he appeared at Yuffie's side. Yuffie's eyes flickered up to his briefly with a small smile before she turned, glaring back at Sephorith.

"How quaint – together to the end."

The rumbling started up again, the platform turning quickly, growing smaller with each spin. Vincent's eyes narrowed, Sephorith had planned this. He was going to corner them, send them packing into the oblivion. He saw the others vaguely moving away from the edges, moving into the center of the platform. He had them cornered, they wouldn't be able to escape him now.

"Sephorith!" Cloud shouted, backing into Cait Sith. "You're taking the cowards way out, can't even fight us, can you?"

Sephorith caught the vague insert of a smirk to Cloud's words. "That's where you're wrong." Sephorith allowed a small smirk to come forward, before shoving it away just as fast. "Unlike you, I'm not the coward, running away from your own fate."

Then, it vanished.

"What!"

Yuffie's eyes widened, looking down. The platform, it was gone. They were floating in . . . what was this anyways? The cosmos? She cast a look around her, the others didn't seem to know either. Sephorith . . . he was going to toy with them, he'd let Meteor kill them. Yuffie glared at the silver haired male over her shoulder, he'd want them to beg for death . . .

"Let's end this!"

Yuffie agreed with that sentiment. "I'm with you, Cloud!"

Nodding, she grabbed her Conformer, this was it! Smirking, she closed her eyes, and digging deep within herself managed to get in sync with her limit break, Clear Tranquil. Silently, she sent it out, restoring the small party to their fullest strength . . . she had a feeling that they would need as much strength as they could get. She nodded, opening her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Cloud nod thanks in her direction.

"Alright, let's go!" She nodded, balling her hands into fists. "For Aeris!"

Sephorith smirked. "Very chivalrous of you, but let's end this."

Yuffie closed her eyes as a whirlwind appeared, pushing at the small group from all directions. She grasped blindly, grabbing Vincent's cloak tightly. She felt his mechanical arm fall onto her back, the coldness seeping through her thin shirt. She smiled, wrapping her hands around his torso, pulling herself to him. She felt the wind push Cid into her, his elbow jabbing her sharply as the top of his Venus Gospel hit her atop the head. She threw a glare at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What's going on?" Tifa yelled, her hands balled into fists, the wind pushing her relentlessly against Barret.

No one answered, the wind tightening on the small group, pushing the air out of their lungs. Sephorith smirked, his eyes flickering to the lights behind him. The bright light of Holy was slowly diminishing, the darkness taking over it. Holy was finished. With a smirk, Sephorith flicked his hand, causing the whirlwind to disappear. Everyone seemed to double over, gasping to regain their lost air. With another flick of his hand, the whirlwind appeared, whirling mercilessly in front of Sephorith – his silver hair flying wildly, making him look all the more menacing. The whirlwind rushed towards them, shoving them apart from one another.

He was going to kill them all individually. He would make them all suffer, make them beg for death.

---

Yuffie huffed, sliding backwards as her Conformer came flying back to her. She couldn't take much more of this – Sephorith . . . they couldn't beat him. After he has separated them all – and did away with both Red and Cait Sith as well – he had attacked them mercilessly. He had had five parts, and each part needed to be taken out individually before the main body could revive all the other parts. It was a good idea that Yuffie had Clear Tranquil . . . they would have been doomed without it. Cloud, Tifa and Barret seemed to fair worse because they had to rely only on potions and magic. Unfortunately, she and Vincent had to deal with Cid and all his comments. Overall, that fight was a disaster, they barely made it out alive.

Worst off, they were running out of items and magic.

"You okay Yuffie?" Tifa asked, appearing as the power of Shiva left her.

"I'm fine." Yuffie muttered, falling to her knees. "I can keep this up . . . I'm . . . awesome."

"Yuffie," Vincent growled, raising his Death Penalty gun at Sephorith. "Let Cloud take over for you. You're beat."

"Shut up, Vincent," Yuffie snapped, pushing herself off the ground, staggering back a little bit. "I've been waiting for this; can't let you have all the fun."

Tifa laughed, balling her hands up into fists. "This sounds familiar . . . don't hurt yourself Yuffs!" Shifting her weight around, Tifa launched herself at Sephorith, pulling her fist back.

Yuffie crouched low, and bringing her arm back, let her Conformer fly through the kaleidoscope of colours surrounding . . . well, wherever Sephorith had sent them. She blinked back the darkness creeping in the side of her vision, she couldn't lose her focus now. She squinted her eyes, bringing an arm up to rub away the darkness.

"Yuffie! Watch out!"

Yuffie dropped her arm, her eyes squinting. She couldn't see much, it was all getting fuzzy. Then, she saw a glint. She raised her hands up to catch her Conformer, but was unable to stop it. The Conformer whirled quickly through the air, escaping Yuffie's grasp and connecting heavily into her side.

"AH!"

Yuffie's body sailed through the air, landing heavily back from the front lines. Tifa and Vincent shot a sharp glance in her direction as her Conformer fell, landing on top of her. Tifa shook her head, calling forth the power of the Knights of the Round Table. Tifa momentarily disappeared, the Knights of the Round Table appearing from the sky above.

"Cloud, Barret, take over for us." Vincent hollered, shooting another bullet at Sephorith's final form.

Cloud nodded, grabbing his Buster Sword and running out to the position Yuffie had held. Barret nodded, muttering that it was about time he got some action, and quickly took over for Vincent, his gun arm shooting off bullets repetitively. Vincent rushed to Yuffie's side, dropping down beside her, pushing the Conformer away.

"Yuffie? You alright?"

"Hmm?" Yuffie muttered, her eyelids flickering before opening, blinking rapidly. "Vincent . . .?" He nodded, eyebrows raised. How hard did she get hit? "Did we beat him?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not yet, but soon I suppose."

Yuffie muttered something under her breath, groping blindly for her Conformer. She cursed, her fingers not coming in contact with the cold metal. "Where's my Conformer? I got to get back out there!" Yuffie pushed herself up, staggering before collapsing again.

"I think you should stay down," Vincent muttered, shaking his head. "You got hit with a blinding spell . . . he's good; we didn't even notice."

Yuffie held her hand out. "Item please."

Vincent laughed, shaking his head. "We're all out."

"WHAT!" Yuffie screeched, balling her hands into fists. "I want to fight!"

Cait Sith laughed, bounding over on his moogle. "Think about it Yuffie . . . Clear Tranquil."

"Clear Tranquil!" Yuffie closed her eyes, concentrating on finding her limit. Finding the right substance, Yuffie muttered the name, blinking away the darkness.

Smirking, Yuffie looked around, her eyes narrowing. Tifa shimmered slightly, as she reappeared, the power of the Knights leaving her. Yuffie muttered something in her native language, before she scrambled herself up, grabbing at her Conformer.

"Tifa!" Yuffie shouted, running forward. "I'm taking over."

Tifa laughed, looking over her shoulder. "No need."

Yuffie stopped, her running slowing as she pondered Tifa's words. Tifa laughed slightly, pointing towards Cloud. Yuffie followed Tifa's fingers, looking over at the blonde swordsman. She gasped, what was that? Since when did Cloud have more then one sword? Yuffie looked on fascination as Cloud ran at Sephorith, a sword in both hands.

They were going to win this. Sephorith wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. They had hit him with everything they got; this couldn't go on much longer. She watched as Cloud let one sword slash at Sephorith, the other sword following quickly and rapidly afterwards. Yuffie watched as Cloud readied himself and jumped into the air, four other swords appearing. Yuffie's jaw dropped as she watched Cloud move rapidly, grabbing each sword in a lightening movement and slashing it quickly at Sephorith, the sword disappearing afterwards. Cloud dropped to the ground, his Buster Sword held tightly in his hand.

Sephorith's final mode seemed to move, tightening as it did so, he seemed to curl into himself.

"What's going on?"

"I think . . . we beat him?"

Cloud nodded, shouldering his Buster Sword. "It's over."

"We did it!" Yuffie shouted, pumping her fist into the air, a grin breaking out over her features.

"How are we going to get outta here though?" Barret shouted, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"It's over Sephorith, we've won," Cloud muttered to himself, turning back to the others as the figure of Sephorith disappeared in the kaleidoscope of colours. "Stay quietly in my memories."

Then, it all happened so quickly.

The ground started to shake, the kaleidoscope of colours growing darker, fading from view. Yuffie hooked her Conformer onto her back, as she whirled around, running back to where the others stood. Darkness started to creep through the colours, turning everything a darker colour, wisps of mist appearing as they swirled around.

"It's the Cavern!" Yuffie shouted, running in the direction of the misty Cavern. "We're going to get out of here, come on!"

Despite the shaking of the ground, Yuffie barreled past everyone, intent on making her way back to the world she belonged in . . . not in some world that Sephorith had trapped them in.

"Come on, lets go!" Tifa yelled, sensing the collapse of this alternative world.

The kaleidoscope of colours started to disingrate behind Tifa, everything turning a bright white colour, creeping steadily towards the unsuspecting group. Tifa shook her head, pushing her hair back as she started after Yuffie. She heard the heavy footsteps of the others behind her, trying to outrun the searing lights that would keep them in that oblivion forever. Tifa sighed, doubling over as she escaped the alternative world per se. She turned, watching the others run out.

"CLOUD! Come on!"

The blonde swordsman stood on the edge of the world Sephorith had created, staring intently at the white colours as it crept closer at a rapid speed. Cloud shook his head, looking briefly over his shoulder at Tifa.

"Get out of here, Tifa! I'll catch up. He's still here!"

Then, Cloud waved over his shoulder at her, running forward, the white light engulfing him.

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled, balling her hands up into fists. "Come back here!"

"Tifa, stop!"

An arm wrapped around her waist, making her crash against a solid chest. Tifa muttered something incoherently, turning her head around to see her captor.

"Barret, let me go! Cloud! He's still in there."

Barret shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Spike'll be fine. He always has been."

Tidfa sighed, leaning against him. "He better be! I'll kill you if you don't come back, Cloud!"

Yuffie laughed, leaning down from the small platform above them. "You know, that's impossible to do, Tifa!"

Tifa dropped to the ground as Barret let her go suddenly. Tifa stood up, brushing the dirt off of her outfit. "You know what I mean, Yuffie!"

Yuffie laughed. "I do, but it's still fun to tease you."

Tifa scowled, but shrugged it off. "Say, where's Vincent?"

Yuffie's eyes widened, looking around. Her jaw – and in her mind, heart- dropped. He wasn't there. "He's got to be here! I saw him! He was behind you all!"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head as Yuffie looked around anxiously. She could hear Yuffie muttering to herself in her native language, as she rubbed her hands together. That girl . . . she couldn't take anymore death.

"Did you hear that?"

Tifa looked up, Cait Sith and Red were opposite her on the other ledge. Cait Sith was frozen, whereas Red paced back and forth on the small platform. Tifa listened closely, she didn't hear anything.

"What did you hear? Is something coming?"

"Something is coming . . ." Red muttered, staring up at the sky.

Tifa's jaw dropped. The sky it was all red. Meteor was still coming. They had beaten Sephorith . . . but they hadn't called Holy. How stupid?

". . . Look at that!"

Tifa looked up, everything was black. "What is that!"

Everyone looked up. Whatever was coming, it was making a racket, as it rumbled away. Cid was the only one who seemed to recognize it.

"It's the Highwind!"

"Augh! We're going to die anyways! I'll haunt you in the next life, old man!" Yuffie yelled, backing up against the rocky wall.

"Shut up brat!" Cid yelled, his eyes intent on the airship. "Jump on it. We'll fly out of here!"

Any response couldn't be heard over the rumble as the airship came closer to them. Tifa's eyes watched the airship intently, she would be the last one the airship reached. Vaguely, she saw the others jump for the ship, intent on making their way inside the airship before they got impaled by more chipping rocks from the side walls.

"Tifa!"

Tifa broke her concentration, looking down. "Cloud!"

She bit her lip, to keep her happiness from bubbling up. She'd have to save that for later. "Cloud, give me your hand!"

Tifa bent down quickly, stretching her hand out for the blonde swordsman. Cloud reached his hand out, grasping Tifa's hand tightly. Together, as Tifa pulled him up and he braced his feet against the rocky walls, he collapsed onto the small platform. Tifa backed up quickly, not wanting to collapse with him.

"We've got to jump." Tifa yelled, the front of the airship streaming quickly in their direction. Taking a deep breath, Tifa closed her eyes jumping for the ladder flapping wildly in the wind, Cloud behind her.

---

"Did Tifa make it?" Yuffie asked, clenching the metal bars tight as Cid tried to get control of the airship.

"I think so," Cait Sith yelled, his moogle bracing itself against the same metallic bars. "I thought I heard something against the outside."

"We can't worry about that now!" Cid yelled, punching some buttons on the control panel. "We'll have to come back for them if they don't show up."

Yuffie shook her head. "No, I can't believe he's dead . . . we . . . I can't leave him."

Cait Sith smiled down at Yuffie, compassion appearing on his robotic face. "Vincent will be fine, Yuffie. He's been through worse then this before."

Yuffie looked up at Cait Sith; her face vacant. "I hope you're right . . . I really do!"

Cait Sith smiled, hoping he was right too. Yuffie had been fighting this for too long. Everyone deserved a happy ending.

"We're out!" Cid shouted, the light shinning through the window, casting a dark red hue across the land and through the window. "Damn! Meteor's still there! How the hell do we call Holy!"

Silence. Cloud . . . Cloud had a plan. But, where was he?

"Wait for us!"

Everyone whirled to face the automatic door as a muffled voice sounded. Was that, Tifa? The automatic door whirled open, and Tifa bounded in, smiling.

"We made it! Cloud's back!"

Cloud nodded, stalking into the room after Tifa. Tifa smiled, her eyes locking with Yuffie's and winked. Yuffie raised her eyebrows, what was going on in Tifa's mind? Before she could ask, Barret interrupted, stalking over to where Cloud and Tifa stood, trying to catch their breath.

"Yo, spike! How are we gonna get rid of Meteor?"

Cloud cast a glance over at Yuffie. "We have to call Meteor . . . you can do that, can't you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie blinked, what did he mean? She felt a blush come as everyone whipped around to face her, eyes expectant. "You can't mean me!" Yuffie called, backing up as she waved her hands in front of her. "I don't know how, can't Cloud do it? You were the one that was the closest to Aeris."

Cloud shook his head. "You're the one with some of the Ancient Blood running through you, correct? It all rests on you then."

"So, don't mess up, brat!" Barret's voice broke in. "Marlene is counting on us!"

Yuffie laughed awkwardly, talk about pressure. "What if I fail? She cast her eyes at the large paneled windows, Meteor seemed to grow bigger as it stared down at her. "I don't know if we can."

"You're doubting yourself again?"

---


	9. 09: Meteorfall

Meterofall

---

Yuffie whirled around, she knew that voice!

She grinned wildly, her grin spreading to her eyes. She threw her hand up in the air in a large wave, before tearing across the bridge, her eyes locked ahead.

"VINCENT!"

She blinked back her tears as she crashed heavily into him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. She closed her eyes, burying her face into his chest as she held him closer to her. She didn't want to let go . . . she wanted this to be real.

"You're alive," she mumbled, leaning heavily against him. She didn't care who saw them, it didn't matter anymore. "I thought you didn't make it, that you were gone. I thought . . . that you weren't going to come back here."

Vincent laughed lightly, the motion rumbling lightly through his chest. Yuffie sighed, some tears escaping before she could stop them. Vincent smiled, placing his arms around Yuffie's small frame. "I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?"

Yuffie nodded against the folds of his shirt. "You did."

"Hate to break up your little love fest," Barret drawled, stalking closer to the two. "But Marlene's counting on us! Hurry it up, brat!"

"Stop calling me that!" Yuffie yelled, whirling around, her eyes blazing. "I have a name! How about I can you . . . fatso or, or an amputee!"

Barret glared at her, rubbing his gun arm. "If you weren't the one who had to call Holy, I'd shoot your scrawny ass now!"

Yuffie smirked, placing her hands behind her head. "Don't you like it, old man?"

"Ah shut up – both of you." Cid drawled, steering the airship smoothly. "Ya'll can kill each other later, but we ain't got any more time."

"Yuffie, you've got to do it."

Yuffie's arms fell, her eyes closing. "I can't . . . I don't know how."

"You can do it," Vincent's voice muttered, his hands running up and down her arms. "Then we can get out of here and ditch them."

Yuffie shivered at the low tone. She nodded though, clasping her hands in front of her. "I can do this, I can do this."

Vincent nodded, stepping back from her. Yuffie closed her eyes, holding her hands close to her chest, she had to concentrate.

Everything was depending on her . . .

_Aeris? Can you hear me? I – no, we need your help. I have to call Holy . ._ .

Silence.

**_Yuffie . . . you won't be able to do anything. Meteor's coming to fast, it's too close_**.

Yuffie furled her eyebrows together in confusion. If she wasn't going to be able to call Holy, they were doomed. Barret might as well kill her now, then. She shook her head; she didn't want to think of the worst case scenario.

_Can't do anything? But . . . what are we supposed to do then?_

_**Nothing. You'll just have to leave it to us. This is out of your control. **_

Yuffie nodded. _Thanks Aeris._

Aeris's bubbly laugh sounded. **_You're welcome . . . and congrats about you and Vincent._**

Yuffie opened her eyes slowly, her hands falling to her sides. She blinked away the darkness in her vision, her vision waving back into view. She smiled awkwardly seeing six faces staring expectantly back at her. How could she tell them she failed?

"I . . . I couldn't call Holy; there's nothing we can do, but –"

"Nothing we can do? I'm gonna kill you before Meteor does!" Barret yelled, glaring murderously at her as he stalked forward again.

"Shut up!" Yuffie yelled, hands balling into fists. "Aeris was there . . . she said that they were looking after it. She said that it's out of our control, but they have a plan. The Ancients will do something . . . Aeris won't let us die!"

Barret grumbled, turning on his heel, muttering incoherently. "Where's Meteor gonna hit, Cid?"

Cid shrugged, steadying the wheel. "Does it look like I know?"

"Midgar. It's headed right for there."

Barret whirled around, flaring over at Cait Sith. "Marlene's there!"

Cait Sith shook his head, smiling briefly. "I had everyone from Midgar take refuge in Kalm."

Barret seemed to relax a little bit, falling haphazardly against the small railing.

Yuffie sighed, falling backwards. "I hope Aeris is right."

Vincent nodded, as Yuffie rested her head against his chest. "Aeris never lied to you before, so she wouldn't start now. Just believe in her."

Yuffie nodded, staring out the window as it bathed the room in a deep red.

A flicker of white light appeared momentarily before it was reclaimed by the deep red colour.

Yuffie righted herself, her eyes wide. What was that? By the looks of it, no one else really seemed to notice. Was it just her imagination? She shook her head and reaching behind her, grabbed at Vincent's hand, pulling him forward also.

"Guys, look at this!"

Yuffie pressed her hands against the window, looking intently at their oncoming doom. She didn't feel Vincent step up behind her, but her snap snapped back momentarily as his hands fell onto her shoulder. Tifa appeared at the window as well, her hands clasped in front of her, her head shaking slowly. Cloud was behind her, watching the events unfold wordlessly. Barret muttered about Marlene and how she better be alive and safe afterwards, Cid swore loudly, Cait Sith watched Barret mutter about Marlene, and he hoped his plan worked, while Red paced silently back and forth.

Meteor hurled itself rapidly towards the ground. The closer that Meteor got to the deserted plane of Midgar, the land started to turn to an even darker hue of red, as the fiery mass continued to barrel down.

Then, it all happened in a flash.

It seemed to come out of nowhere. It looked like wisps of blue and white merging together, as it swirled endlessly. The wisps seemed to be heading towards the same point that Meteor was heading for, swirling rapidly as it created a barrier above Midgar. Yuffie's eyes widened, watching as the wisps of Lifestream banded together in the barrier, swirling endlessly as it gained speed and width. However, Midgar continued to fall rapidly, barreling towards the Earth. The Lifestream surged once more, some of the white and blue strands leaving the barrier, as it shot up towards Meteor.

Yuffie shook her head, leaning her whole body against the window pane "Meteor's still coming . . ."

"It'll be fine," Vincent muttered, watching the event closely. "Aeris knows what she's doing."

Yuffie nodded, her eyes glued to the window. _Holy, where are you?_

The strands of the Lifestream rose up, ensnaring Meteor in its path, slowing the massive rock down a little bit. As that went on, within the barrier the Lifestream had created, another orb was rising. It looked roughly the same size of Meteor, casting a white light around the area. Yuffie suppressed a shudder, it looked eerie out there. Meteor was casting a dark red hue across the land, while Holy cast a bright white light. Crossing the two together, looked rather eerie.

"Is that Holy?"

Vincent nodded. "I would presume so."

"C'mon Aeris," Yuffie mumbled, wringing her hands together. "You can do it."

"Then, it all happened so fast.

Holy grew brighter; the light became blinding, expanding across the land and blocking Meteor from their view. Yuffie brought her hand up to her eyes as the light grew brighter. Everything went silent in the airship; everyone seemed to be holding their breath as this would be the finale, life or death. Then, it sounded. It sounded like a small explosion, the ripples from the explosion expanding from the impact.

"Everyone hold tight!" Tifa yelled, backing away from the window.

The airship rocked slowly as the first wave of the ripples hit the side. Cid grunted, trying to hold the airship's controls upright, but another ripple slammed into the ship. Cid stumbled, letting go of the steering wheel as he fell backwards.

"Get away from the windows!"

"What . . .?"

Yuffie blinked, turning around to stare at Cid, wonder in her eyes. Vincent shook his head and quickly reached out with his metallic hand, grabbing at Yuffie's arm as he yanked her away from the large windows. Yuffie blushed as she stumbled forward, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her flush against her. Yuffie felt the airship rock violently again, causing Vincent to hold her tighter to him. She grinned, this felt nice . . . it almost made her forget her fear of heights. Almost.

Another ripple hit the airship, rocking it violently. Yuffie moaned, closing her eyes tight, burying her face in Vincent's shirt. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his torso, grabbing a fistful of the shirts' fabric. She shook her head against the fabric; motion sickness . . . how much she hated that. Vincent smiled beneath his cloak at Yuffie's reaction, holding her closer to him.

Tifa smiled from the railing she had managed to get a hold of, her back up against Cloud. The airship rocked violently again, turning the small airship almost onto its side. Cid grumbled incoherently, as he was thrust back again as the airship rocked violently.

"Everybody get down!"

Yuffie moaned, shaking her head as the airship swayed violently around her. Instinctively, she tightened her grip around Vincent and buried her face deeper into his chest. Vincent cast a look down at her, briefly allowing a smile as the girl hugged him closer. Tentatively, he brought his hand up, resting it on the back of her head as he muttered lowly that everything would turn out alright.

The airship jerked violently once more, sending the airship catapulting onto its side. Vincent and Yuffie stumbled, sliding across the floor from the sudden rocking. Yuffie tumbled first – and keeping her grip around Vincent's torso – fell heavily to the ground, taking the surprised gunslinger along too. Yuffie hit the ground roughly, her head hitting the metallic floor with a loud thump. She moaned, twisting her arms away from Vincent in order to rub at her skull. Vincent fell heavily against her, one arm still holding her waist tightly to him, while his metallic hand braced itself against the floor, keeping most of his weight off her.

"I don't feel well." Yuffie moaned, wincing as her hand made contact with her skull.

Vincent smiled vaguely, taking his arm out from under her and running it through her hair, vaguely pushing her hand away. "You alright?"

Yuffie shook her head, but the motions made her head spin again. "I think I have a concussion . . . or a headache." Yuffie blinked, trying to stand, but collapsed again. "Ow . . . I think I'm going to . . . augh!"

Vincent nodded, staring intently at her skull. "It's no surprise, you probably bruised yourself pretty good," Vincent quickly stood up, holding his hand out to the fallen ninja. "C'mon, up you get."

Yuffie blinked, her storm grey eyes taking in the surroundings. Cid was standing back at the cockpit, trying to hold the controls steady. Tifa was still on the ground and Cloud stood behind her, his hand wrapped around her upper arm. She didn't see the other three; she supposed they had to be behind her somewhere. She flicked her eyes back to Vincent, smiling – as nodding just made her head spin – and held her hand out to him. She felt him grasp her hand tightly, pulling her up.

"Whoa."

Yuffie staggered from the sudden rush, her eyes going in and out of focus. Vincent brought his other hand out, steadying her as she stumbled in front of him. Letting go of her arm, he placed his arm around her waist, his other hand falling to his side. Yuffie smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears, blushing slightly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

Her eyes drooped as she tried to stifle a yawn. She felt her feet moving as she was being guided somewhere, but she couldn't seem to make heads or tails of it. Vincent smiled as the automatic door whirled open. "To your room; you need some rest."

Tifa watched the two leave as Cloud dragged her up from the ground, a smile appearing on her features. Her grin reached her ears, as Vincent and Yuffie stopped outside the door and quickly scooped Yuffie up as the doors whirled shut.

"What're you staring at Teef?"

Tifa shook her head as Cloud's voice broke through her thoughts. "Nothing, don't worry about it. So, what do we do now?"

"Don't know what you're all doing, but I'm going home. Shera's waiting for me." Cid called from the cockpit.

"We're all going to be separated?" Tifa shot a sideways glance at the door Yuffie and Vincent disappeared from. "Well, Midgar isn't habitable right now . . . so, I'm not sure."

"I moved everyone from Midgar to Kalm, Tifa. I'm sure you can find who you're looking for, there."

Tifa nodded, smiling briefly at Cait. "Thanks Cait. Cid, could you drop me off at Kalm, then?"

Cid nodded, looking down at his navigational map. "Its outta the way, but I suppose so." Where the rest of ya'll going? You ain't coming with me."

Barret laughed. "We don't want to stay with you, Cid. I'm gonna head back to Corel – Tifa, can you take care of Marlene for me?"

"Sure, but you better come back and see her sometime! She'll want to see you!"

Barret smirked. "Of course I'll come back and see Marlene!"

"Kalm for me, too." Cloud muttered from the back.

"Cosmo Canyon."

"I've got things to take care of in Midgar, so there for me."

Cid nodded, taking another drag on his cigarette. "Corel, Cosmo Canyon, Kalm and Midgar," Cid narrowed his eyes as he took in their surroundings. "What about the brat and the vampire?"

"Wutai." Tifa nodded, smiling at the thought.

Cid nodded, tossing a glance at Barret as the burly man approached. "And then; drop him back at that freaky mansion in Nibel."

---

Yuffie sighed as her body hit the beds' covers. The pressure of her head on her pillow caused her to wince slightly. Hoping to avoid Vincent's eye sight, Yuffie tried to move herself slowly, in hopes of getting the back of her head off the pillow. Frustrated, Yuffie closed her eyes tight in hopes of blocking out the lights. However, her movements didn't seem to escape Vincent's sight, making him shake his head. Silently, he crossed the room and hit the small light switch, the lights flicking out one by one.

Yuffie smiled, opening her eyes slowly. "Thanks."

Vincent nodded, returning to the beds' side and lowering himself onto the mattress. Yuffie felt the bed sag under the added weight, her eyes never leaving his. Yuffie smiled slightly, shifting to her side to relieve some of the pain.

"You should sleep."

"I can't," Yuffie pouted, closing her eyes as the room spun again. "My head hurts too much . . ."

Vincent laughed, shaking his head. "Well, you hit your head pretty hard. I wouldn't put too much pressure on it, if I were you."

Yuffie nodded. "I don't think I can sleep."

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "And why not?"

Yuffie smiled, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep because, well, where will we all end up now? If I fall asleep, they'll just dump me back off in Wuati . . . I don't want to be alone anymore."

Vincent sighed, tentatively placing a hand on her hip. "You know I'd follow after you."

Yuffie smiled briefly, opening one eye and grabbing the hand that was resting on her hip. "I'd want you too," Yuffie tugged on his hand, putting his hand between hers and held it closer to her. "Promise you'll stay with me?"

Vincent smiled, shifting closer to the small ninja. "I promise."

Yuffie grinned brightly, closing her eyes again, scooting closer to the gunslinger. Vincent watched as Yuffie curled herself closer to him, her breathing evening out as she subconsciously brought her hands closer to herself, dragging his hand along with hers. Beneath his cloak, Vincent fought back a blush as he noticed where Yuffie had dragged her hands too. Her hands still had a grip on his hand, subconsciously tucking her hands under chin and forcing his hand against her chest.

Vincent shook his head, shooting a furtive look at the automatic door to the room. He'd never hear the end of this if anyone waltzed in here now . . . not that he'd be around them much longer. He cast another glance at Yuffie as she moved slightly in her sleep – he shook his head as the move brought his hand closer to her – causing strands of her midnight black hair to fall across her face. Carefully, he brought his metallic hand out, capturing the renegade strands of hair in his talons before pushing them back behind her ear.

His crimson eyes looked through the room's belongings, his eyes resting on an upturned book sitting on Yuffie's night table. Shifting slightly on the bed, he grasped the heavy book that sat on the table, before reclaiming his seat. Flipping the book over, he realized that it was written in the Wutai language, and from the pictures, seemed to be some sort of history book. He rolled his eyes; it seemed one good thing had come from being a Turk all those years ago. He had learned how to read the Wutai language with little to no problems.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside, making Vincent look up from Yuffie's book. Hopefully, they wouldn't come in here; that was the last thing he needed at the moment. The footsteps seemed to disappear, the occupant having disappeared down the hall. Well, so they thought anyways.

"Vincent! Yuffie! Come out, come out!"

The automatic door swung open, and to Vincent's dismay, Cait Sith bounded into the room, microphone in hand. Vincent shot a quick look down at Yuffie, the noise Cait always seemed to make didn't wake her. Slowly, he cast his eyes back to the annoying cat, surprised to find the robotic cat no more then a foot in front of him.

"What do you want Cait?"

Cait Sith flicked his tail forward, the mechanism quickly grasping the microphone and flicking it back and forth behind him. Cait Sith smiled widely, flopping onto his moogle's head, his eyes flickering from Vincent to Yuffie.

"You two seem to be comfortable." Vincent didn't reply, staring blankly at him. Cait Sith sighed, pointing a paw towards his hand and it's predicament. "You don't seem to mind anyways, we all know if you don't like it, you'll get rid of it."

Vincent shrugged, his crimson eyes flickering down to Yuffie's small form once more. "Yes, well . . . what is it you want?"

Cait Sith laughed, shaking his head. "You're losing your edge Vincent. But anyways! Cid's going to drop us all off somewhere, we figured Yuffie would want to see Wutai again and well, we figured you'd go with her, but since Yuffie likes her action, she probably doesn't want it to end –"

"I think Yuffie's had enough action, no doubt she's got a concussion."

Cait Sith sighed, moving around to sit on his moogle's head. "She probably just needs to sleep it off; you should know by now, Yuffie doesn't stay down for too long. I need to go back into Midgar to clear out what's left of the ShinRa building . . . there is some rather important files that were left behind. However, my team has no way of knowing what sort of monsters could be lying within, so since neither you nor Yuffie have anywhere to really head off too, how about you come help us out, one last time?"

Vincent remained silent. "ShinRa . . ." he muttered something incoherently before catching Cait Sith's eyes. "One last time, that's it."

Cait Sith nodded, brining his moogle back to life. The moogle straightened up, turning as it bounced away. "Wouldn't dream of anything else, Vincent . . . I'll see you at the city's entrance."

---

"You're sure you're alright?"

Yuffie nodded. "I'm fine. My head still hurts, but I'll manage." However, she never made any move to take her hand out of Vincent's grasp.

"You always say that, you know." Vincent brought his hand out, tentatively brushing her hair back, stopping as his hand hit her weak spot.

Yuffie closed her eyes, a sign escaping her lips. "You have no idea how good that feels."

Vincent suppressed a smile. "You try to hard to do everything solo."

Yuffie smiled, quickly closing the space between them and dropping her head heavily against his chest. She placed her arms around his torso, her fingers idly drawing circles on the black fabric, shrugging slightly. "You get used it; with my father, I'm used to being alone."

"Well, you're not alone anymore."

Yuffie smiled; her eyes bright as she looked up again, nodding. Vincent brought out his metallic hand, wrapping it around her waist. Yuffie grinned, placing her head back onto his chest, her arms still wrapped around him. She winced as she felt a brief bout of pain as Vincent's fingers pressed lightly against her skull."

"That hurts."

She heard him laugh at her response. "I think you'll be fine, I don't feel any bumps or anything . . . you probably just bruised your skull pretty bad. It should heal on its own, but you should take it easy until then."

Yuffie shook her head, laughing. "With you, that'll be quiet a challenge . . ."

Grinning, she let go of her grip around his torso and brought her arm up, draping her arms around his shoulders. Using her other hand, she pulled down the collar of his cloak, and flashing her eyes to his once more, brought her lips to his.

It started out slowly, both aware of the others' boundaries. Yuffie slowly released her grasp on his cloaks' collar, placing it around his shoulders as well. Smiling against him, she brought herself closer to him, vaguely aware of what was around them. She thought she heard Vincent growl protectively in his throat as she pulled herself closer. Vincent dropped his hand from the back of her head, resting it around her waist, pulling the smaller ninja flush against him, her feet leaving the ground.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. "As interesting as this is, will you be done anytime soon?"

Yuffie and Vincent froze, Yuffie's feet returning slowly to the ground. Yuffie grinned sheepishly as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck, turning around slowly. She smiled, noticing that Vincent still had his hands placed protectively around her waist. Yuffie fell back, letting her back rest against the gunslinger, her gloved covered hands resting on top of his. Standing in front of them, was a darker man, clad in a dark blue outfit with Cait Sith hanging over one arm, his tail swishing wickedly.

"Reeve?"

He nodded, placing Cait Sith onto the ground. The black and white cat sprung to life, his tail swinging wildly, his microphone in one hand, chanting nonstop. "Yuffie, Vincent! I see you two are getting alone well!"

Yuffie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh be quiet, Cait! You're just jealous!"

The cat laughed, spinning away, chanting through his microphone, wondering where his moogle went too.

"Anyways," Reeve shook his head as Cait's chants drowned out. "Glad to see you guys worked out your problems, but we've got a job to do."

Vincent shrugged and Yuffie beamed. "Ohh, you're just jealous Reeve! You just want someone as good looking as me!"

Vincent shook his head at Yuffie's last comment, letting it fall onto deaf ears. "What did you need us for, Reeve?"

"I hope it's something good! After Meteor and Sephiroth . . . not much could surprise us!"

"When Diamond Weapon attacked, most of the ShinRa building was destroyed. Some important, top secret documents were left behind . . . you might call this Recon, Yuffie."

"Recon, it sounds like fun," Yuffie grinned, twisting around to smile up at Vincent. "You'll be my tag team partner, right Vincent?"

Vincent held her gaze, smiling slightly. "You'll be staying here," he smirked, placing his hand over Yuffie's mouth, muffling her complaints. Yuffie rolled her eyes, glaring up at him instead. "You have a head injury, remember? The last thing I need . . . is for _you_ to die on me in the ShinRa building. I don't need anymore sins."

Yuffie smiled brightly as Vincent dropped his hand from her mouth. "Well, I sure can't have you going back to being all cold and brooding," she whirled around, wrapping her arms around his neck again, bringing her lips to his. Grinning, Yuffie broke away slowly, grinning cheekily over her shoulder at Reeve. "Take care of him for me; will you Reeve?"

Reeve laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think we have to worry about Vincent . . . I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Yuffie laughed, shrugging as she dropped her arms again. "Perhaps you're right. So, while you guys are off playing recon, what am I supposed to do? Play housewife and make you cookies?"

Yuffie grinned as she heard Vincent and Reeve laugh. "You can if you want, are your cookies any good?"

Yuffie scowled at Reeve's response, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Now, now, don't get all mad, Yuffie," Vincent muttered, holding the ninja tight against him. "You can be our Commander of sorts . . . the recon officer."

Yuffie grinned, her hands falling to her side as she bounded forward. She leapt at Reeve, grabbing his arm. "Hear that! I get to be _your_ recon officer!"

"The jobs all yours . . . you can be Vincent's recon officer. My troops have already gone in."

"You sound so authoritative, Reeve," Yuffie teased, twirling away on her heel. "So . . . what's my gear? Do I get any cool gadgets?"

"Reeve!"

Yuffie blinked as another voice cut through the silence. Yuffie grinned – that voice was female – and cast a glance over at Reeve. "So, you have found a girl!"

Footsteps sounded, as the voices' occupant made their way towards the small group. Yuffie blinked as the woman came around the corner, she looked no older then Reeve or Vincent, a small automatic gun in her hand. Yuffie narrowed her eyes; she had to be a scientist, what with that white lab coat. Her shoes echoed off the cobbled street under her feet, as she stopped on the other side of Reeve.

Yuffie rose her eyebrows as Reeve grabbed her gun toting hand, leading her away from them. Yuffie watched the two of them go, the girls' scientist coat flapping in the slight wind.

"Who was that?"

Vincent shrugged, watching the two stop at the small streets corner. The girl stopped, looking warily at them out of the corner of her eye before shaking her head and turning her attention back to Reeve.

"I'm not sure . . . somehow I don't think we should be here."

Yuffie nodded, instinctively moving closer to the gunslinger, her hand reaching for his. She grasped his hand, leaning her head against his shoulder, her storm grey eyes flickering from Vincent's to Reeve and that girl, before flickering back to Vincent.

"Why do you think that? We can trust Reeve . . . he was Cait Sith."

"The troops he mentioned; they would have to be ShinRa, correct? As for that girl; she's a scientist. No doubt she worked under Hojo."

Yuffie stiffened at the name. "Hojo . . . but, wouldn't she have been there in the lab? To you want to go then?"

Vincent muttered a no, his crimson eyes never leaving Reeve and his . . . associate. He noticed the girl putting her gun to the ground, reaching into her coats' pocket and passing something to Reeve. Reeve nodded, taking it from the girl and putting it into his pocket.

"ShinRa had many labs; she could have been in any of them. Keep your PHS on while I'm gone."

Yuffie nodded, hearing a low growl in Vincent's throat. She fished in her shorts' pockets, pulling out the small device. "It's on, but yours better be on too."

Vincent nodded absently. Yuffie sighed, following his gaze. Reeve nodded to the girl, turning away and heading back towards them. The girl quickly picked her gun off the ground, and with a swish of her coat, started back the way she came.

"Sorry about that," Reeve called, stopping in front of them. "My associate managed to find something extremely top secret only the top brass seemed aware of."

Yuffie nodded, loosening her grip on Vincent's hand. Vincent nodded at Reeve's words, his eyes calculating Reeve's movements. Since he had come back from talking to that girl, he seemed more on edge. His dark eyes flickered back and forth, as if he was looking for something no one else could see.

"Reeve?" Yuffie cut into both men's thoughts. "Who was that?"

"Huh?" Reeve snapped out of his thoughts, looking intently down at Yuffie.

Yuffie laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "That girl; who was that?"

"Oh, her?" Reeve seemed a bit distant, looking over his shoulder; she was gone. "Shalua Rui; she's our best field operator."

Yuffie relaxed slightly. "I thought with the lab coat she was a scientist . . . you know, like Hojo."

Reeve scowled, shaking his head. "Shalua, like me, was one of the heads of ShinRa, but she was more like the odd one out."

Yuffie nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "So, about my cool gadgets as a recon commander . . . what are they?"

"You're always to the point," Yuffie shrugged, but grinned widely. "Well, since you're with Vincent, you will have your PHS. But, you'll have this also."

Reeve pulled something out of his blue coat, holding out a small object to her. Yuffie grabbed the small thing, frowning as she turned it over. It was a sleek metal surface, a small screen in the middle of it. "What is this?"

"It's a device that can read life signs. That way, you'll be able to see where our operatives are – they'll appear in blue, as they have one of their own also – while ones that appear in red . . . are people left inside after the attack. They could be dead, or alive, we're not sure, but everyone needs to get out of there. That's part of our job, the other half you need not worry as my operatives know the locations already."

Yuffie nodded, frowning as she looked it over for the button. Finding the small button on the back, she pressed it, lighting the screen up. The screen glowed a light blue, casting an eerie blue light across her face. Words flashed across the screen, routine check up, she supposed. She cast a look back up at Reeve, nodding in approval.

"So, where are Vincent and I heading?"

Reeve paused, looking around. "We've got the ShinRa building more or less locked down, but we haven't gotten underneath ShinRa yet."

"You want us to go there?"

Underground . . . that would take them – well, Vincent – through the sewers to that underground lab where they resided – Scarlet, Heidigger and Hojo. Suppressing a shudder, Yuffie brought her eyes up to Vincent. She sighed; he seemed to be thinking the same thing that she was thinking. Yuffie bit her lip, looking back at Reeve.

"It doesn't bother me as I don't have to go . . ." She cast her eyes up at Vincent.

Vincent remained silent for a few minutes. "It bothers me little; nothing would be there except corpses anyways. Those three are long dead."

Yuffie nodded, biting her lip. "Okay . . . be careful though."

Reeve nodded, his eyes roaming around them once more. "Thanks then. I'll send some of my operatives down when they return." With a wave, Reeve turned on his heel, leaving the two alone again.

Yuffie bit her lip, looking over at Vincent. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to . . . you heard what Reeve said; he'll send some of his operatives down. The underground can wait . . . we're supposed to be going to Wutai, remember?"

Vincent nodded, looking anywhere but at Yuffie's pleading eyes. "I'll be fine, Yuffie, nothing can happen down there."

Yuffie shook her head, walking towards Vincent. Looking up at him, she grabbed his hands with hers, stopping inches in front of him. "I don't want you to go, something might happen. I don't want to lose anyone close to me again."

"Yuffie," Vincent mumbled, pulling the smaller girl to him. "Nothing will happen; I'll keep in touch with my PHS." Slowly, he unclasped the collar of his cloak briefly touching his lips to Yuffie's. "After this, we'll go to Wutai, I promise."

Yuffie staggered as Vincent's arms left hers, leaving her standing alone in the dead city. She whirled around on her heels, only to see the end of his red cloak disappear around the corner. She sighed, biting her lip at the now empty space.

"Vincent!" She yelled, balling her hands up into fists. "You promised you'd come back!"

---

Yuffie paced back and forth, as darkness started to creep around those left in the dead city. It had started to get dead an hour earlier, and now, she could hardly see in front of her face. She had resorted to using the goggle's that Reeve had brought her when the darkness made it impossible to see anymore. The lenses were tinted a dim shade of black, which through ShinRa technology – and probably Mako was somehow involved – she could see like it was just Twilight out. The only down side was, with the goggle's on, she couldn't see the small device Reeve had handed her earlier in the day.

A whirling sound sounded above Yuffie's head, forcing her to rip the goggles off, setting them on the top of her head. From out of the misty shadows, large lights broke through, followed closely by what looked to be an airship. She heard Reeve call it a DragonFly . . . or something like that. She placed the small device in her pocket, hurrying over to where the DragonFly was landing.

"Where are they?"

Rolling her storm grey eyes, she whirled around. Where were those guys? Her eyes narrowed when she spotted them. Four of Reeve's operatives were running in the direction of her and the DragonFly, a stretcher between them. She had heard over the piece in her ear that they had found someone alive and unconscious inside the building. Somehow, the person had survived that damage that was done to the building when Diamond Weapon attacked those months ago.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

She waved at the men, motioning them to hurry up. The men muttered a response as they past her, intent on getting the stretcher on the DragonFly.

"And try not to drop anybody this time!"

When they had dragged out Scarlet's body, they had dropped her, sending the blonde to the ground. Personally, Yuffie thought it was funny, but it was wrong to laugh at the dead . . . even if they had _wanted_ you dead. By the grace of Leviathan, she couldn't disgrace Wutai by dishonoring the spirits. By the eyes of the gods of the world, all people were equal. She couldn't laugh because Scarlet chose to go down the wrong path.

Yuffie shook her head, she wanted to know who was on that stretcher. As they past her, Yuffie couldn't help but see who was lying between them. Whoever had managed to survive the attack on the ShinRa building and continue to breathe; had to be a very strong willed person. Standing on her tiptoes, Yuffie peered over their shoulders. Her jaw dropped at what she saw lying there.

Rufus ShinRa.

Somehow, he was still alive.

She watched them carry his battered body away, his white clothing burned and frayed around the edges. Rufus ShinRa was alive . . . would this never end? If Rufus was still alive, then there missions would never end. He would continue to try and use the LifeStream and ultimately . . . become the terror ShinRa once was, all over again. Yuffie watched the four load Rufus' stretcher onto the DragonFly, before turning to the nearest operative.

"Report!"

The operative stopped, turning around to stare bright eyed at her. "Evac complete, all injured have been moved to the transport."

Yuffie nodded at the operatives words. "Okay! Now, let's get out of here!"

The operative nodded, as they started to walk away. She had to admit, Reeve picked his operatives right, they were all so professional. Yuffie cast a glance around her, most of the operatives seemed to be back, milling around the cobbled square as they waited for Reeve to reappear. Yuffie's eyes racked over the group milling around, no red cloak. She sighed, Vincent wasn't back yet . . . had he found something out on the field? He hadn't called her in a while now. She sighed, she'd have to contact him again.

"Hey!" She called, seeing some of the operatives starting to drift away. She didn't want them to get too far; the whole area wasn't cleared yet. "Just remember to keep on guard until we're clear of the red zone!" Her yell seemed to carry on the wind, echoing through the dead city.

Yuffie turned her back on Reeve's operatives, walking away from the small group. She heard the DragonFly start up again, taking away Rufus and the rest of the injured – but still alive, bodies. Reaching into her pocket, Yuffie pulled out the small device Reeve had given her, holding it up in front of her face. With her free hand, she brought her PHS to her mouth, pushing one of the buttons down.

"We're all done here. How about you?"

She prayed everything was going okay . . . he hadn't talked to her since he left in the direction of the Sister Ray, and that was over two hours ago.

"Finished."

Yuffie beamed widely although he couldn't see it. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, she was glad he was alright. She had heard his voice; he was still in one piece.

"Good, then you can com –"

"But Yuffie," Yuffie scowled as his voice cut her off as it crackled through her PHS. "I want you to check out the Mako Cannon."

Yuffie blinked, staring up at the vague dark silhouette of the Sister Ray. _There wouldn't be anything there; Reeve had already sent that Shalala person up there. Didn't he?_ She bit her lip; she didn't want him going up there. There was nothing there, they had checked. No one would be residing within the cannon."

"But, we already . . ."

She trailed off; she knew Vincent would know what she meant. She sighed, picking up her small device and held it up to the now dead cannon. She scanned the small screen over the barrel of the Sister Ray, making her way towards the base.

"I'm not picking anything up Vincent. Why don't you come back –"

Her breath hitched in her throat. At the small base beside the cannon, the screen had turned from blue to orange, and was flashing at her. A red circle was blinking at the top base, an orange bubble appearing beside it. Inside the bubble, in large black letters, "Detected Life Signs 01" flashed darkly out at her."

"What the . . . ?"

She heard Vincent growl and mutter something incoherently under his breath. "Just as I thought."

Yuffie eyes widened as she dropped the small device, letting it crash to the ground. She didn't blink as she heard the device crash and break into many small pieces. She's just pay Reeve back in that amount of gil later. Through the PHS she heard a rustle of clothing, and the click of Vincent's talons against the metallic side.

"Hold on! Hold on! This is crazy!" Silence, just the more rustle of clothing, followed by the sound of running feet on a metal surface. "There's no way anyone could be up there! No."

She was yelling into the PHS, he had better hear her! She grinned, as the sound of running turned to background sounds, his voice returning to the small speaker. "Yuffie, rendezvous with Cloud and the others."

_Cloud,_ Yuffie thought. Why would she go back to Kalm? Hell, she wasn't going anywhere without him. He promised he'd come back to her. If she had to go in there and drag him back, she'd do it. It couldn't be that hard could it? All she had to do was climb up multiple ladders. Big deal.

She opened her mouth to reply, when everything went dead. Her jaw dropped, her eyes narrowing as she glared down at the small device. Vincent had hung up on her!

"Hey whoa, Vincent! Get out of there! I have a bad feeling about this!"

He was going to do this without her! A million thoughts ran through her mind, but she shook them all away, except one.

She'd have to go after him.

Spinning on her heel, she turned back to where she had left the operatives behind. She had to find Reeve, or that Shalala girl.

"Reeve!"

She could hear him; he was here in the mass somewhere. Pumping her arms, she raced through the operatives, using her ninja skills to weave her way through the crowd. Reaching the middle of the small group, Yuffie burst through, doubled over. Everything fell silent as they looked down at the girl, panting, hands on her knees.

"Reeve! Do you still have some of those hoverbikes around?"

Reeve blinked back his surprise, nodding slowly. "There's still one here, Yuffie. Why do you need it?"

Yuffie shook her head. "I don't have time, where's the keys?"

Reeve nodded, turning his attention to the strawberry blonde beside him. "Shaula, the keys?"

Shaula nodded, passing him her gun as she sifted through her pockets for the keys. "Here." Pulling the small key out, Shaula tossed it to Yuffie.

Yuffie grabbed the small key as it was tossed, and before anyone could blink, Yuffie had whirled around, heading back in the other direction. Yuffie pushed back the operatives that were too slow to get out of her way, her orange shoes slipping on the pavement as rain started to pour heavily from the sky, thunder and lightening rolling around in the sky above.

"I hate thunder storms!" Yuffie moaned, her eyes spotting the bike ahead of her.

She raced at the bike, her hands grabbing at the slippery wet handlebars as she jumped onto the seat. Thunder rolled again once more, and with a shot of lightening across the sky, Yuffie managed to see the hole for the hoverbike's key. She shoved the key in, and turning the key to the right, revved up the bike, shooting it into the sky.

Yuffie pushed her sopping hair back as the rain fell harder and quicker, before her hand came in contact with the goggles. Annoyed, she ripped the goggles off, letting them fall to the world below. She shook her head, her bangs sticking to the side of her forehead, as she narrowed her eyes to look ahead of her. She could see the Sister Ray's barrel pointing right at her – she was almost there.

Another shot of lightening made her jaw dropped. The fork of lightening split through the sky at rapid speed, making contact with the top base of the Sister Ray.

"Vincent!"

The base seemed to glow red, before an explosion happened. In the bright red light, Yuffie saw many pieces falling. She supposed it had to be metal, some of the floor, whatever it was the lightening hit and probably the railing. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she noticed none of the falling clumps were Vincent shaped. He was still on there.

She glared down at the bike. "Hurry up you stupid thing!"

She revved the bike once more, giving it another burst of speed as the top base seemed to rock back and forth – its suspension completely blown away. With one hand still on the handlebars, steering it as best as possible, she reached done, flicking another button. At the front of the hoverbike, the headlight flickered to light, lighting up what was ahead of her.

"VINCENT!"

She saw his cloak fluttering madly in the breeze as he tried to find his balance on the swaying base. Vincent, hearing someone calling his name, whipped around seeing one of those hoverbikes coming in his direction. Quickly shoving his Cerberus gun into its holster, he ran across the swaying base towards the oncoming hoverbike. Yuffie grinned, seeing him coming towards her. Pulling heavily against the handles, she pulled the bike sideways, and slowed down slightly along the base line.

She saw Vincent run as best as possible across the swaying base, and once in line with her, he jumped. Yuffie held her breath, was she going to fast? She hoped she wasn't – he'd surely die from this fall, right? She let out her breath as she felt a rustle behind her. She flicked her eyes back slightly, and seeing the flicker of his red cloak, let out a sigh.

"You're alright."

Vincent nodded at the ninja's response, his hands reaching past her and clutching the handlebars. Yuffie nodded, taking her hands away from the handlebars. Her fingers briefly came in contact with his; she knew she'd hear about that later. Her fingers and most of her body for a matter of fact, was freezing cold. She blamed it on the rain. Closing her eyes, she shifted backwards, her body leaning heavily against him.

"Yuffie, you're freezing."

Yuffie shrugged, her hands reaching out for her cloak as she pulled it as tightly as the fabric would allow, around herself. "It doesn't matter, I was worried for you."

She heard Vincent mutter something, and she could picture him rolling his eyes. "Some good that did you, you'll probably catch something else now."

"I wouldn't want to go back to Wutai alone, you promised you'd come with me. It wouldn't be home without you."

Vincent cast a look down at the smaller girl. "Home? It already was your home." Yuffie muttered something in response, but it came out as a yawn. Vincent let out a laugh. "Just go to sleep, Yuffie. I'll get us to Wutai."

Yuffie grinned, sinking down slightly as she lost consciousness. Vincent smiled slightly and leaving his metallic hand on the handlebars, he wrapped his other hand around Yuffie to keep her from falling off the hoverbike. Landing the hoverbike louder then he expected, he tore the key out, shoving it into his pocket. He cast a look down at Yuffie, still sound asleep, her hands wound around the edges of his cloak. Suppressing a smirk, he managed to pry Yuffie's hands off his cloak and undoing the clasp on the collar, draped it over Yuffie's shoulders and did the clasp back up.

"That should help; a little bit at least."

Picking her small frame up, he started across the deserted Midgar street. He noticed that most of the operatives and trucks were gone by now. That was fine by him, he hated crowds. He kept his crimson eyes looking around the deserted street; he knew Reeve and Shaula must be around here somewhere.

"Vincent, that you?" Reeve's voice shot out, as he appeared from a still intact building, Shaula at his side. "Did you find Yuffie? She went looking for you?"

"Yeah, I found her." Vincent cast a pointed look down at the bundle in his arms before looking back up again. "Unfortunately, with her lack of clothing, she's now got a cold, I would presume."

Shaula nodded, appearing at his side, a frown on her features. "She's the one who's got the concussion, right?"

"I doubt it's a concussion."

Shaula waved the comment aside. "It's the same thing, Valentine. We still have one of the trucks here; it's suited similar to our DragonFly's. Come, bring Yuffie with you."

Vincent nodded, following after her as she stalked off down the deserted street, her footsteps echoing her every move. Reeve chuckled, appearing at Vincent's side. "So, do you plan to go back to Wutai with her?"

Vincent cast a sideways glance at him. "Yes, I would suppose so. Yuffie needs someone there for her."

Reeve shook his head, stopping at the truck's back as Vincent passed Yuffie up to Shaula. "I think it's more then that, Vincent. You want to go with her."

"Maybe I do," Vincent said, stepping up into the truck.

Shaula rolled her eyes, as she closed the back doors to the small transport truck. _All men were the same; they all had the tough guy act._

Reeve sighed, closing the door to the driver's side of the cab. Cait Sith sat beside him in the passenger seat, his tail swishing absently.

"How's Yuffie and Vincent?"

"Fine," Reeve said, putting the car into drive. "He seems dead set on going to Wutai with her."

"That's good," Cait Sith said, stretching his limbs out. "But, why do you sound so down about it?"

Reeve sighed, his eyes staying on the road. "Wutai's ruler is Lord Godo, we all know he hates Midgar due to the war. Who were the ones who raided Wutai, day in, day out?"

"The Turks," Cait Sith chirped and then went silent, eyes wide. "Wait, a minute . . ."

Reeve nodded. "You're correct, Cait. Vincent was a Turk, and I have no doubt that Lord Godo will remember him when he sets foot into Wutai, with Yuffie no less. Lord Godo won't be happy once he finds out his daughter is romantically linked to a former Turk."

---

A/N:  
Alright, another chapter!  
Yes, I know this is the Opening Sequence for DoC, but we've all got past the first opening two minutes right? Well, this happens before AC, I believe. What with the whole "3 years later" appearing after this sequence.  
Yes, I know I spelled Shaula wrong a couple times, by writing Shalala, but that's from Yuffie's point a view, not mine. (:  
NOTE: The next chapters might be a bit . . . late, as I am attending College for Medical and trying to work a part time job, my time is veryy limited. So, bear with me, okay?


	10. 10: Cold Welcome

---

Yuffie scowled up at the bespectacled woman that leaned over her once more. "Can't I get up now?"

Shaula laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Not, yet, Miss. Kisaragi. You'll have to wait till we stop." Shaula nodded at her words, writing something down in the clipboard she carried.

Yuffie sighed as Shaula turned her back to her, heading back to the large terminal sitting across the truck from them. Shaking her head slightly, she moved around in the stretcher to be able to see the gunslinger behind her. Yuffie grinned, noticing that the gunslinger was asleep in the chair beside her.

"Shaula, right?" Yuffie asked, looking over at the woman. "Are you involved with Reeve?"

Shaula laughed, her ponytail swaying slightly with the motion. "No . . . not at all. We're just old friends who try to fight the system."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow from the comment; that was an odd statement. Seeing that Shaula didn't turn back to look at her, Yuffie forced herself up into a sitting position. She smirked, closing her eyes as the room spun around her, the lights sparkling away. Opening her eyes slowly, she set her gaze on the stationary machinery behind Shaula.

"Fighting the system?" Yuffie ventured, trying to decide what to say. "If you hate ShinRa that much . . . why do you work for them? I mean – I'm sure that your paychecks were good, but if you hate them like you say, why are you on their payroll?"

Shaula paused, her hands hovering over the keyboard as Yuffie spoke. "You don't know anything . . ." Shaula shook her head, her voice miles away. "Just don't, it doesn't concern you."

"Oh,' Yuffie said, staring at her hands as they swam in and out of her vision. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright," Shaula muttered, turning around slightly, a rare smile across her features. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Yuffie, her smile disappearing. "What are you doing? I told you too stay where you were!"

Shaula grumbled to herself, her eyes narrowed as she stalked across the back of the truck. Yuffie blinked as Shaula stopped in front of her, hands on her hips. Yuffie laughed awkwardly, as Shaula placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down against the stretcher. Yuffie huffed as her back hit the stretcher; Shaula gave her a piercing glare before turning back to her terminal. Yuffie watched the Engineering Department's Scientist walked away, falling heavily against the stretcher, glaring up at the grey ceiling.

Everything here was so drab! Ignoring what Shaula had told her, Yuffie twisted her body around slightly so that she could see Vincent a little bit better. At her movements, Vincent opened his crimson eyes, casting them down at Yuffie, making the small ninja smile.

"What's on your mind, Yuffie?"

Yuffie grinned brightly, bringing a gloved hand up and grabbing his lightly. "Don't you think it's drab in here?" Yuffie curled up her nose to prove her point. "Just wait until we get to Wutai! It's way more colourful then here!"

Vincent laughed, remembering the oriental country all too well. "Yes, Wutai is definitely colourful . . . but, about that, Yuffie . . ."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, waving her free hand vaguely at him. "But, nothing! My father may not be too happy – he wanted me to marry a Wutainese man – but I don't care! They're all . . . bleck!"

Vincent smiled beneath his cloak; Yuffie always had an interesting way of explaining things. Yuffie would always be Yuffie, no matter how much time changed. With his enhanced hearing, he thought he heard Shaula chuckle as she shook her head at something on her screen.

"I don't mean that –"

"Then what?!" Yuffie muttered, letting go on his hand to push herself up off the stretcher. She glared at him as she slipped her knees underneath her, waiting for his answer.

"You should stay down; Shaula'll take another strip off of you."

Yuffie shook her head; it was just like Vincent to change the subject when it came to him. Yuffie shook her head, as she tried to stay on her current train of thought. She frowned as Vincent's hands grasped her shoulders, trying to get her to lie back down against the stretcher.

"If you don't care about my fathers' marriage mind set, what do you care about?"

Vincent dropped his hand from Yuffie's shoulders, his crimson eyes looking away from her, focusing instead on the wall over Yuffie's head. Yuffie rolled her eyes at Vincent's reaction, huffing loudly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me."

She narrowed her eyes at the gunslinger, glaring intently at him, her fingers drumming against her skin. Yuffie bit her lip as she stared at Vincent, – he was ignoring her again – they hadn't had any barriers up during the past few weeks . . . but now, she could feel those barriers going back up. Yuffie huffed loudly again, making Vincent cast his crimson eyes down at her, Yuffie grinned, he wasn't ignoring her anymore.

"It's your father, he won't be . . . pleased that I'm with you."

Yuffie scoffed, shrugging her shoulders. "So what? My father's already disappointed in me; he's _always_ disappointed in me!"

"It has nothing to do with you," Vincent muttered, looking away from Yuffie again. "It has to do with me and my past –"

"Your past?" Yuffie broke in, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything, though? That's all in the past."

"Shaula," Reeve's voice sounded through Shaula's terminal, his face appearing from the cab on Shaula's screen.

Shaula looked up, her good eye focusing on the screen, smirking at the dark haired male. "What's going on, Reeve?"

Something was heard from off screen before Cait Sith appeared on the screen, bouncing on top of his moogle. ""We're almost at the Chocobo Ranch, Shaula!"

Shaula nodded at the cat's words. "That's good to know, then. How much longer do you think?"

Reeve looked away from the screen, turning the steering wheel quickly before looking back at the small device on the dashboard. "I'd say about another five minutes. We past by Kalm a little while ago, it's just a glow in the rear view mirror."

Shaula nodded, turning around in her swivel chair, grinning over at the gunslinger and ninja. She shook her head; she wasn't surprised to see Yuffie sitting up once more. The movement wasn't going to do any good for her, but, she never listened to anyone, anyway. She smiled briefly; Vincent was going to have a fun with the overly active ninja.

"You guys ready to go?"

Vincent nodded, looking away from Yuffie, and over at Reeve. "The Chocobo Ranch?"

"The Chocobo Ranch! Oh, I haven't seen Chocobo Billy in a while, I hope Starlight's still there," Yuffie chirped happily, looking over at Vincent. "She's the fastest Chocobo, that, and she can run across the water. Isn't that cool? I used her when I went home to Wutai . . . you know, a few months ago."

Reeve laughed. "We all remember _that_, Yuffie."

Yuffie scowled at him, but shook her head. "Whatever, Reeve, I don't want to talk about it."

Reeve nodded; turning and saying something quietly to Shaula, who nodded at his words. Yuffie sighed, flopping against the stretcher, her back up against the cold wall. Vincent shook his head, his real hand stretching out and pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"You really don't like Wutai, do you?"

Yuffie closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "It's not that, I love Wutai, it's my home. It's just . . . I'll tell you some other time."

Vincent nodded, watching the small ninja. Yuffie mumbled something incoherent, no words coming out of her lips, as she wordlessly grasped Vincent's hand in hers, bringing herself closer to him. Shaula smiled, watching the two of them out the corner of her eyes; they both seemed so . . . different when they're together. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the screen in front of her, her finger sounding on the keyboard as she tried to complete her report before their next stop.

---

Yuffie grinned, looking around widely as she exited the back of Reeve's truck. The Chocobo Ranch stood back from the main road, the light in the barn still brightly lit, although everywhere else was wrapped in darkness, the only light coming from the stars above. Yuffie sighed as the stars shined brightly down at her – she knew her mother would be watching her tonight, the stars were extra bright – she turned slightly, hearing a rustle of grass behind her. She smiled as Vincent trailed along behind her, the edge of his cloak rustling through the grass. She stopped, intertwining her hand with his when he managed to catch up.

"Aren't you excited to go back to Wutai?" Yuffie grinned brightly, moving closer to his side, draping his arm over her shoulders. "Just think, we won't have to risk our lives for anything, well, at least for a little bit." As if the two of them could stay with the quiet life for too long.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting, that's for sure." He shook his head, Lord Godo . . . he'd probably have another heart attack. "So what did you have in mind to do when we get back to Wutai?"

Yuffie grinned brightly, letting go of his hand in order to walk facing him, her hands explaining her thoughts as she spoke. "Well, we should definitely climb up the pagoda. I mean, sure only people from Wutai are allowed to climb it, but whatever. If I'm with you, it shouldn't be any big deal, besides we can take down Gorkii and them anyways."

Yuffie shrugged, making Vincent laugh. "So, that's it?"

Yuffie shook her head, turning around to walk at his side, the Chocobo Barn not far away from them now. "Well, we should climb up the Dao Mountain, the sunset is very beautiful, especially when it glimmers off the ocean," Yuffie smiled, remembering the sunsets she used to watch, her hands moving in front of her, trying to explain what she saw. "Oh, I've got a question for you."

Vincent nodded, as Yuffie waltzed ahead of him, her hands clasped behind her back. "Sure, what would it be?"

Yuffie grinned, the bright lights of the Chocobo Barn shinning down on them from the barns open door. "Could you teach me too –"

"Geez, it took you long enough," Cait Sith called, his tail flicking around idly. "Just couldn't wait to get alone with Vincent, could you?"

"Cait," Yuffie whined, going red. "How could you say that?! I'm going to kill you!"

Cait Sith just laughed, jumping out of the ninja's lunge with his moogle. Yuffie glared at the cat as he moved, making her stumble across the hay filled barn. Yuffie grumbled as she pushed herself off the ground, the sound of hay crackling behind her, before Vincent grasped her arm, pulling her up.

Yuffie smiled at him, before looking around for Cait, glaring at him as she saw him between Shaula and Reeve, who both looked confused. "I'm going to kill you, Cait! You can't hide behind Reeve forever!" Cait shrugged, sticking his tongue out at her, making Yuffie shout a curse at him.

"Quiet, you'll wake the Chocobo's," Chocobo Billy whispered, shooting a furtive glance over the equipment stall. He waved over when he saw it was Yuffie, smiling slightly. "Welcome back, Miss. Yuffie."

"Thanks." Yuffie whispered, walking across the hay covered floor, stopping beside the stall, looking at all the Chocobo Riding gear that Chocobo Billy and his family had collected over the years.

Chocobo Billy nodded, leaning against the broom he held. "Your friends said that you were going back home to Wutai again and that you need a Chocobo." Yuffie nodded brightly, throwing a wink over at Vincent, who was standing with Reeve and the others. "I'll have your Chocobo ready within a few minutes. I've got to finish cleaning up first; I'll get in trouble if it's left dirty again."

Yuffie nodded; the hay crackling under her feet as she leaned against the nearest support beam in the barn. "Actually Chocobo Billy, I need two Chocobo's."

"Two?" Chocobo Billy echoed in confusion.

Yuffie nodded. "You bet I do! You see, I'm going home with someone this time . . . my boyfriend."

Chocobo Billy nodded, opening the door of the equipment stall, broom in one hand. "Hmm, you mean that dark haired guy over there? Huh, I thought you'd be with that gun toting guy who came in here with Mr. Cloud and Miss. Tifa. He didn't want to show it, but he seemed a bit worried that you had run off."

Yuffie smiled slightly, looking over Chocobo Billy's head to where Vincent stood, shooting glares at Cait Sith, who was tugging on his cloak, teasing him. "You mean Vincent Valentine?" Chocobo Billy shrugged, saying he didn't know the guys' name. "Awe, that's so sweet of you Vincent," Yuffie called, passing Chocobo Billy. "And here I thought you didn't care back then."

Vincent shrugged, as Yuffie stopped at his side, intertwining their hands.

"Ah, so you did find each other," Chocobo Billy nodded, moving down the barn to rid himself of the broom. "Good to know, my sister was hoping you guys would find each other.

"Uh huh," Yuffie said, waving her hand to dismiss the comment. "So, about those two Chocobo's?"

Vincent shook his head, grasping Yuffie's hand as she pointed it at Chocobo Billy's retreating back. "We just need one Chocobo," Yuffie threw Vincent a dark look, she wanted to ride her own Chocobo – it was so much fun! "I'm afraid Yuffie isn't feeling up to snuff at the moment."

"Awe Vincent," Yuffie pouted, freeing her hand from his grasp. "A Chocobo won't fit two people!"

Vincent shrugged. "They'll only be two of us when we get to the Ocean, until then, I'm leading the Chocobo."

"But, I wanted to steer it!"

"Too bad," Vincent shrugged, smirking at her.

"You're mean," Yuffie mock-pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "Besides, I've driven before! I drove the Chocobo to Wutai alone!"

Vincent shrugged. "And when Cloud let you drive Dyne's vehicle . . ."

Yuffie nodded, grinning widely. "That was **_so_** much fun!"

"_Cloud!" Yuffie called in a singsong voice, prancing over to the blonde as they left the Cosmo Canyon after collecting all the Huge Materia's together. _

_Cloud rolled his eyes, turning slowly to look over at the smaller ninja. Tifa laughed from his side as Yuffie stopped in front of them, rocking on the back of her heels. "What do you want, Yuffie?"_

_Yuffie grinned, reaching forward and grasped Cloud's hands. "Can I drive?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Tifa? Can I?"_

"_Don't answer her, Tifa . . ."_

_Tifa shrugged. "I'm not getting into you guys' petty fights, you guys can duke it out."_

_Yuffie beamed at Tifa's words, reaching back for her Conformer. "Okay! Get your Buster Sword, we've got to settle this; guy to girl!"_

_Cloud rolled his eyes, turning his back to Yuffie. Shoving a hand into his pockets, he grabbed the keys and tossed them to Yuffie. "I'm in the passenger seat."_

_Yuffie grabbed the keys, and rushing forward, hugged Cloud from behind. "You rock, Cloud! Woo Hoo, let's get this junk of junk rolling!" she yelled, pumping her fist into the air, running past the blonde. "Move everybody, move!"_

_---_

"_Yuffie!" Cloud yelled, staggering out of the vehicle. "I'm going to kill you!"_

_Yuffie laughed awkwardly, placing a hand behind her head. "I'm sorry Cloud, but that appeared out of nowhere!"_

"_Nowhere?!" Cid shouted, holding his cigarette between his fingers. "It's a damn mountain!" _

Yuffie glared at him. "Shut up old man! I was trying!"

"_Try being the operative word."_

"_Cloud, you're mean."_

"_Cid, where did you leave the Highwind?"_

"_Rocket Town . . . Shera's fixing the engine up."_

_Cloud muttered something, his voice muffled by the hand over his face. Shaking his head, and sending Yuffie a dark glare, he turned and looked at the rest of the small group. "We're walking to Rocket Town."_

Yuffie straightened up under Vincent's glare. "But that was totally stupid and I shouldn't be behind anything mechanical," Yuffie paused, a smile flickering across her face – Cloud was so mad! "But, I drove the Chocobo fine!"

"That was before, Yuffie?"

Yuffie sighed, falling against him. "Fine, you win. Ohh, that's what we can do in Wutai! You can teach me how to drive . . . you must have done that, er, in the past."

Vincent nodded. "Yes, I suppose I could teach you, don't drive into the mountains . . . again."

Yuffie grinned up at him. "Awe, you know, anything for you," with a laugh, Yuffie turned back to Chocobo Billy who was standing in front of them awkwardly. "Is Starlight still around? She was pretty fast."

Chocobo Billy nodded, walking past her to one of the far stalls on the right. "Starlight's still here, Miss. Yuffie. Are you leaving right now?"

Yuffie nodded slowly. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Give me about five minutes, I just need to saddle her up and get the right harnesses. Are you both going to Wutai, then?"

"You bet," Yuffie beamed, placing her hands on top of Vincent's. "We're going home."

Chocobo Billy nodded absently, moving around from Starlight's stall to the small stall with all the equipment. Yuffie smiled slightly as Chocobo Billy busied himself around the barn, she was going home. She closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds of Billy moving around the barn, leaning up against Vincent's back.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Vincent broke the silence, looking at Reeve and Shaula who were leaning against a stall door.

Yuffie opened one eye to look at them, before closing her eyes again. "Yeah, what are you guys going to do? You don't have ShinRa to double cross anymore?"

Shaula and Reeve looked at each other, holding back a smirk. "We'll manage to keep ourselves busy." Reeve said, shaking his head.

Shaula nodded at his side. "We have something to attend to, we'll be fine," Shaula smiled, the action brightening her face slightly. "Do you think we won't be able to handle ourselves?"

Yuffie smirked, unable to hold herself back. "Just don't get carried away . . . you're not as young as we are."

Vincent groaned at the double meaning behind her words. Reeve shook his head, placing a hand to his forehead. Shaula merely grinned at the comment, her blue shoes crackled as she stepped across the hay covered floor, stopping in front of Yuffie and Vincent.

Shaking her head, she brought a hand out from her coat, ruffling Yuffie's hair slightly. "Don't get too carried away, okay? You're still young." Shaula stood up, winking at Vincent. "Take care of her Valentine, no funny business . . . at least, not until she feels better."

Yuffie grinned cheekily, opening her eyes to wink back at Shaula. "Take care."

Shaula nodded, waving over her shoulder as she disappeared towards the farms' entrance, Reeve at her side.

"You sounded almost motherly there . . ."

Shaula sighed, shaking her head. "They'd be about the same age . . ."

"Shaula's kind of strange, isn't she?" Yuffie mumbled as Shaula and Reeve disappeared, "She's so vague!"

"Miss. Yuffie," Chocobo Billy cut in, his head sticking out of Starlight's stall. "We're all ready for you."

Yuffie nodded, flittering away from Vincent's side and over to the stall door. "Thanks Chocobo Billy, how much for her?"

Chocobo Billy shook his head. "Nothing Miss. Yuffie, so long as that you don't feed her to the Midgar Zolom."

Yuffie nodded, opening the stall door, and lightly pushing Chocobo Billy out. Yuffie smiled as Starlight warked, lowering her head for Yuffie to pet her. Yuffie smiled, reaching out a hand and running it across the Chocobo's head and neck.

"You're looking good, Starlight," Yuffie commented, grabbing the harness with her spare hand, leading the Chocobo out of the stall, closing the door behind the two of them. "Come on Vincent, let's go."

Vincent nodded, crossing the room to where Yuffie and the Chocobo stood waiting. Yuffie grinned, grasping his hand, leading him and the Chocobo out of the barn.

"Thanks, Chocobo Billy," Yuffie called out her shoulder. "Starlight will back within an hour or two."

"Okay," Chocobo Billy called, his voice muffled from the stall across the barn. "Bye Miss. Yuffie, don't get into too much trouble."

Yuffie laughed, shaking her head at the moment. "Well, I try."

---

"See, I told you, Starlight's fast!"

Yuffie laughed, leaning herself back against Vincent. She felt the gunslinger laugh behind her, the sound rumbling through his chest. The landscape of the rugged land surrounding Wutai flew past them, the dark, lapping water behind them.

"You're right," Vincent murmured, placing his lips on the back of Yuffie's head. "So, this is how you got around so quick."

Yuffie nodded, turning around slightly and brushed her lips gently against his. "I'm glad you're here . . . with me."

"Yuffie," Vincent broke away from her, staring at the road ahead. "I can't see with your distractions."

Yuffie grinned, leaning back against him. "I'll save it for later then."

Vincent grinned at her comment, slowing the Chocobo to a slow trot. "You're so enthusiastic about that."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuffie replied, tilting her head upwards. "You are my first boyfriend, after ll. I know you had Lucrecia, but it's alright. Hey, we're almost there!"

Vincent nodded, slowing the Chocobo down to a complete stop. "Looks like we're walking from here."

Yuffie nodded, the streets of Wutai were probably too small for a Chocobo anyway, even at this time of night, people were still wandering around the street. "Sounds good, my house isn't that far away, anyways."

"Alright then," Vincent muttered, slipping down from the saddle in one fluid motion.

Yuffie blinked as Vincent stood beside the Chocobo, his real hand stretched out, palm up towards her. Yuffie blushed bright, looking from him to his outstretched hand. Tentatively, she pushed her hair behind her ears, her gloved hand reaching out and grabbing his. Vincent nodded, grasping Yuffie's hand tight in his, and closing the distance between him and the ninja, he placed his mechanical hand on her hip. Yuffie smiled, tightening her grip on his hand, her other hand resting on his shoulder, as he fluidly picked her up off the Chocobo. Yuffie felt Vincent tighten his grip on her waist also, bringing her flush against him. Blushing, Yuffie unraveled her hand from his, placing it around his shoulders, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm glad we're here together."

Vincent nodded, and with a smile, Yuffie brushed her lips against his.

_Wark!_

Yuffie rolled her eyes, slowly breaking away from Vincent to glare at the yellow Chocobo. Vincent growled at the interruption, his hands never leaving from Yuffie's small waist.

"Starlight," Yuffie whined as the Chocobo cocked her head at the two. "Thank you . . . I'm sorry though, I don't have any Greens for you . . . Chocobo Billy will have loads though."

Starlight warked indignantly at not getting a treat, and ruffling her feathers, turned and ran back the way she came.

Yuffie sighed, watching the Chocobo go. "Chocobo Billy's going to be mad about that . . . Starlight's his favourite and now she's all angry." Shaking her head, Yuffie turned her attention back to the male standing in front of her. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Vincent mumbled as Yuffie pulled down his cloaks' collar down, revealing the lower half of his face.

"Miss Yuffie!"

Yuffie groaned at the interruption, but ignoring it, crushed her lips against Vincent's. Yuffie felt Vincent pull her closer, her feet lifting off the ground, her feet resting on top of his. Yuffie grinned against him, wrapping her arms tighter around her neck.

"Miss Yuffie!" The voice sounded indignant. "Lord Godo will not be happy."

Vincent returned Yuffie to the ground, who whirled around and glared at the newcomer. "My fathers' always disappointed in me, I might as well have fun doing it."

"Yuffie . . ."

"Hush Vincent," Yuffie snapped, looking back at him. "What do you want, Chekov?"

"Your father wants to see you; someone named Reeve said you would be arriving here via a Chocobo. However, he didn't mention that you'd have company . . . who's that?"

"He's my boyfriend," Yuffie gripped Vincent's hand in hers, leading him past Chekov. "My father can wait until tomorrow. He knows I'm alive and that's all that matters."

Chekov sighed. "Your father missed you."

Yuffie shrugged. "Are you afraid of cats, Vincent?"

Vincent shook his head. "We broke into your house before, Yuffie."

"Okay," Yuffie drawled, drawing the word out. "Do you like them?"

"Not particularly."

Yuffie stopped, whirling around to face the gunslinger. She dropped Vincent's hand as she fixed him with a glare, her hands on her hips. "You _don't_ like them? Oh, just wait after spending time with me, you'll like them!"

"He's living with you!" Chekov sounded; his voice full of shock. "You better tell your father."

Yuffie scoffed, starting up the wooden steps to where her small house resided. "You'll see him before I do, just let him know, okay?"

Chekov frowned and then shrugged. "It's your funeral . . . what name should I give him then?"

"Yuffie,"

". . . and?"

"Vincent. Bye now!"

Grinning cheekily, Yuffie waved and tugging on Vincent's arm, started towards the door to her house. Chekov frowned as he watched the two of them go, an eyebrow raised. He shook her head as the door slammed shut behind them, before turning on his heel in the direction of the pagoda.

---

"Your father won't be happy about all this." Vincent murmured, sitting down on one of Yuffie's multi-coloured chairs.

Yuffie shrugged, locking her door before crossing the small living room. Smiling, she dropped down onto Vincent's lap, resting her head against his chest and tossed her legs over the chairs' armrest.

"That's okay . . . if he's mad, he'll have until tomorrow morning to get over it," Yuffie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I bet when Father does find out about what I'm up to, he'll storm down here! That way . . . I don't have to fight up the pagoda!" Vincent laughed with her, circling his arms around her. Yuffie smiled brightly, wiggling herself closer to him.

"Why does your own father make you fight up the pagoda . . . I thought you were a Princess here. Aren't Princess' supposed to be delicate and defenseless?"

Yuffie scoffed, pushing away from him, a frown on her face as she looked up at him. "Delicate? Defenseless? Ha! Like my father would ever think that of me – no matter _what_ my title is! – he says Princess' need to be strong in case of a kidnapping." Yuffie shrugged as she mocked her fathers' words, before leaning back against Vincent. "Since him and my mother were ninja's – my mother, she **_was_** the greatest – I wanted to be just like her. You know, I was her first and only apprentice. I was _going_ to be just _like_ her . . ."

"Is that why you call yourself the greatest ninja, because your mother was?"

Yuffie nodded slowly, brushing her gloved hand across her eyes. "However, my father thinks otherwise. He – he thinks my mother was the greatest ninja ever and that I can never compare to her. My father . . . . he said that the ninja line died with Ayumi."

Yuffie sniffed, her head resting against his chest, her eyes clamped shut. Vincent sighed, pulling Yuffie's small body closer to him, brushing his hand through her hair. Silence ensued in the room as the two of them sat there, Yuffie's sniffles breaking the silence every once and a while.

"Yuffie, how did your mother die?"

Yuffie went stiff . . . she didn't want to remember that, she didn't want to drag up those memories. She sighed slightly as Vincent ran a hand through her hair, waiting. "I killed her."

Vincent paused, looking down at the small ninja. That was . . . unexpected. "You couldn't have killed your mother."

"I did," Yuffie mumbled, her voice muffled as she leaned her head against him. "It started between the war between Midgar and Wutai. Father, he commanded that every ninja residing here be on our front lines – no matter their age or rank. That meant that my mother had to go as well, my father told her that she must protect Wutai, even if it meant forfeiting her life. She loved him, so she agreed without another thought. She managed to survive the war – just barely, many didn't come back here; that's why there is so few of us now. She was sick from the war – she was sent to Mideel to be cured, she spent at least four months in the intensive care unit. She was there for a long time, but the doctors told them that having a child wouldn't be possible . . . it would put too much strain on my mother. However, my father, he wanted a heir," Yuffie sighed, everything turned downhill from here. "So, mom went along with him . . . and then had me."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Vincent commented, resting his chin on top of Yuffie's head.

"It was," Yuffie replied, sighing loudly. "My father wanted a boy . . . he couldn't pass the throne on to me unless I was married. Mother was fine for a while, but when I was about two years old, it started all over again. She'd be fine one day and then the next she couldn't get out of her bed. Then, like I told you, I asked her to train me to be a ninja. She agreed to it, believing that it would be good for me. If I had known about her predicament . . . I wouldn't have asked her. When I was six we went training the mountains of Tao. She showed me a couple of moves that I was too learn and she collapsed. She died right there in front of me. I didn't know what to do – I thought she was sleeping – I went screaming home. Father had her sent to the hospital in Mideel . . . it wasn't until I was fifteen that I found out, he had her buried. Father, he blamed me for mothers' death . . ."

"He blamed you . . .?"

"I asked her to train me and I only wanted her."

"It's not your fault."

"If I wasn't here, my mother would still be alive! This is my burden."

Vincent shook his head, bringing Yuffie closer to him. "You'll be alright, you know," Vincent said at length. "It's not your fault. The Lifestream must have known what I good person Ayumi was . . . they wanted her to help everyone with her ability to love openly like that. She's still watching over you, you must know that, she's trying to make the world a better place for you to grow up in."

Yuffie nodded, picking her head up to smile faintly at him. "You know, that's why I ran away. We had a big fight about mother – he told me everything then and there and how he blamed me for her death . . . I just couldn't take his accusations anymore. So, in the middle of the night, I left. I ran to Junon for a getaway and soon enough, I ran into Cloud and Tifa."

Vincent nodded, resting his chin on top of Yuffie's head. "Want me to go with you to the pagoda tomorrow?"

Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "Only people of Wutai are allowed within the pagoda," Yuffie paused. "Actually, yeah, come with me! Who cares about the rules; I _want_ you there."

Vincent nodded, and placing his free hand around Yuffie's legs, picked himself off the chair.

Yuffie frowned. "I can walk myself."

Vincent shrugged, his boots sounding heavily on her wooden steps. "I really don't care what you think."

Yuffie scowled, but leaned against him as he ascended the stairs. "Well, if you're **_ever_** going to marry me, you better care!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at her comment, a smile forming on his face, hidden behind his cloak. "Marry you?"

Yuffie froze instantly, her wiggling stopping, which made Vincent laugh. "Well . . . I mean . . . uhm . . ."

Vincent shook his head, pushing a nearby door open with his foot. "Calm down, Yuffie. We'll have to see what the future has in store . . ."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed at Vincent's words – it sounded like he was intending to leave her quiet soon. Vincent smiled down at her slightly and dropped her onto the bed. "I can see a million questions in your eyes, but for now, sleep. Don't worry – I'll still be here in the morning."

Yuffie grinned slightly, pulling the blue sheets around her small frame. "Good, I'm not done with you yet."

Vincent shook his head, pulling the drapes shut as the moon shone down at them through the curtains. "You make that sound like a threat."

Yuffie shrugged, turning on her side, the silhouette of Vincent outlined against her thin curtains. "It could be a threat . . . if you leave."

Vincent nodded absently, crossing the ninja's room silently. Yuffie's storm grey eyes followed him as he walked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. "Where are you going, Vincent?"

The gunslinger stopped beside the door, the door open no more then an inch. "To find a bed, you do have a spare one, correct?"

Yuffie laughed, shaking her head against the pillow. "Silly, you can sleep right here, I'll just move over."

Shuffling filled the room as Yuffie moved over in the bed to make room for the larger gunslinger. Vincent blinked . . . did he hear Yuffie right? The shuffling stopped and he heard Yuffie pat the bed beside her. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the silence and hesitation that filled the room.

"Vincent Valentine . . . you can take down Hojo and Sephorith, but, sharing a bed . . . " Yuffie shook her head. "I won't bite you."

Vincent shook his head. "I know."

"Then, if you know why, why won't you come over here?" Yuffie patted the bed again.

Vincent grumbled, letting go of the door handle and slowly crossed the room to where Yuffie's bed resided. Yuffie grinned as she heard the floorboards creak under the weight of him. She blushed as she felt the presence of the gunslinger to her right, followed by the movement of sheets. The mattress creaked as it sunk slightly under the extra weight. Yuffie grinned, turning on her side so she could see the gunslinger better.

"I don't think this bed is big enough for two," Vincent mumbled, voicing Yuffie's thoughts. Yuffie noticed the tone in his voice, he was uncomfortable. "It's okay Vincent, I'll make room."

Vincent blinked as the covers rustled once more as Yuffie shuffled closer to him, her body brushing against his arm. "Yuffie, what?"

"Shh," Yuffie said, tentatively as she rested her head on his chest, one arm draped across his chest, her other hand looping with his. "Like this, we'll have enough room."

"Yuffie, this is . . ."

"Just sleep Vincent, don't think so much."

Yuffie closed her eyes, shuffling closer to him, smiling slightly as she felt his hand wrap itself around her. She heard Vincent's heart beat, and with that, drifted off into sleep.

---

_Drip, Drip_

Yuffie brought her eyebrows together in confusion. What was that sound?

_  
Drip, Drip_

Blinking, Yuffie sat up on her knees, the covers resting on the top of her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, remembering what happened last night – with Vincent. She grinned, her storm grey eyes looking around the room. She noticed that she was alone, the light streaming through her curtains. Sighing, Yuffie collapsed back onto the bed, her hand curling around the sheets where Vincent had been.

They were still warm. She grinned, wiggling up to the pillow, brining the feathery pillow up to her face.

The water shut off in the bathroom.

Yuffie dropped the pillow immediately.

She turned around on the bed, the covers falling to her lap as the bathroom door swung open. Yuffie cast a brief look down at her herself, she nodded at what she saw, she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She smiled slightly and brining her eyes up, her mouth fell open.

"M-morning Vincent."

Vincent cast his crimson eyes up at Yuffie, his black shirt in hand. "Morning Yuffie."

Yuffie blinked, watching quietly as Vincent picked up the remainder of his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom again. Yuffie, red faced and wide eyed, fell against the bed, blinking rapidly. How could he have done that . . . just walking in here like that. Stupid Vincent, waltzing around after his shower in only a towel.

"He's trying to torment me, isn't he?" Yuffie mumbled, shaking her head as she sat up."

Hearing Vincent moving around in her small bathroom, Yuffie pushed herself off the bed, padding silently across the room. Yuffie looked at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her bed hair. Nodding to herself, she pulled her drawers open, pulling out her clothes.

"Vincent," Yuffie called, shooting a glance at the closed door. "Don't you dare come out!"

She heard a chuckle, before he replied; "Sure."

Letting out a sigh, Yuffie pulled off her green tank top, tossing on a dark blue shirt – designed similar to her green shirt – with white imprints decorating the front. She tore off her gloves and netted sleeves, tossing a grey vest over top. She quickly switched her shorts for another pair of the same colour, looking over at the floor length mirror beside her dresser. Grinning, Yuffie looked intently at herself, twirling around in front of the mirror. In her mind, she looked pretty good. Nodding to herself, she opened up another drawer, pulling out her knee socks and bandana before making her way back over to her mattress.

"You can come out now!" She called in a sing song voice.

Yuffie looked up from pulling her knee socks up as the bathroom door opened. Yuffie waved at him, pulling her white socks up before she sprung up from the mattress.

"Looking sharp Vincent," she winked at him. "Ready to climb the pagoda today? I just hear him now; _Oh Yuffie, look at you, disgracing the god of Leviathan by breaking the rules of our land! And that – that's not the company you should be in, why Chekov here is the perfect Wutainese man for someone of your . . . status_. Oh, fathers going to have a fit when he sees me with you, a non-Wutainese man, wait –" Yuffie paused, biting her lip as she counted on her fingers. "Six guys! Seven _if_ you include Cait and Reeve as separate entries."

Vincent laughed, following Yuffie down the creaky stairs. "You sound like your fathers going to have a heart attack," Yuffie shrugged, grasping his hand at the bottom of the staircase. "Will you tell him what we did last night?"

Yuffie nodded indifferently. "I don't see why not. All we did was sleep together, nothing more. It's not my problem if my father thinks something more."

Vincent shook his head, Yuffie would always be Yuffie. Yuffie slammed her door, and making sure that it was locked, made her way back over to Vincent's side.

---

"This is weird," Yuffie mumbled, eyebrows raised as she shook her head. She cast a glance back at Vincent, his hand hovering over his guns' holster. "Something's wrong . . ."

Wutai was always a lively place with people always roaming around – especially around the Turtle Paradise – but today, everywhere had been empty. No one had come out to the market – heck, it looked like it was closed! – and not a single child played in the streets, only birds broke through the silence. Walking through the small city, Yuffie felt on edge, it felt like people were watching out the window, it was like she was on display. The pagoda had been no different either, all the floors were empty. Yuffie narrowed her eyes as she entered the pagoda's fourth floor; her hand itched to reach back for her Conformer. There was no one on this floor either. Yuffie sighed, leaning against the door to the fifth floor.

She shook her head as Vincent stopped in front of her, asking her why she was blocking the door. "Empty streets . . . everything closed . . . no ones at the pagoda . . . this only happened once before," wide eyed, she looked up, locking her eyes with his. "They ordered a council meeting."

Vincent nodded with a shrug, moving to brush Yuffie aside. Yuffie shook her head, her hand darting up and grabbing his, a frown on her face. "Yuffie, what now?"

"You don't understand," Yuffie said; desperation in her eyes. "The last time they called a meeting of this magnitude was thirty years ago. You should know that time very well – it's when Midgar attacked Wutai," Yuffie sighed and Vincent froze, dropping his hand to his side. "In a way, I'm not surprised . . . but, I didn't think that my father would react this strongly. Chekov, he was fifteen at the time of the invasion, although you probably look a little different . . . oh, I should have used a different name for you!" Yuffie wailed, pacing back and forth.

"When we go up there, they'll try – no, they will – separate us. My father doesn't like Midgar, and you're an ex-Turk and I'm dating you. Gawd, all the evidence is against us! Chekov would have mentioned that, and the fact that you slept over at my house. To have been in the war – you said you were twenty seven then? – I can't do this!" Yuffie sighed, grabbing her head and falling to her knees.

Vincent sighed, walking over to her and knelt down beside her. Yuffie muttered to herself in her native language, unaware of him beside her. Sighing, he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"Stop this, Yuffie," he commanded, his crimson eyes narrowed. "Get a grip on yourself. Since when have you let people dictate your life to you?"

"They'll take you away, they won't let me be with you," Yuffie locked here eye with his, shaking her head. "I don't want to loose anymore people I love. I lost my mother, and I don't want to loose you the same way."

Vincent nodded, remembering Yuffie's story from the night before. "You know I'm not going anywhere, Yuffie. As long as you want me here, I'll be by your side."

"Forever, then."

Footsteps interrupted them as Chekov appeared in the staircase from the floor above. "Your father is waiting for your arrival."

Yuffie grumbled under her breath, nodding slightly. Chekov nodded, turning on his heel and headed back up the stairs till the fifth floor. Yuffie took in a deep breath as she stood up, Vincent's hand on her elbow. She smiled up at him, removing his hand from her elbow and placed her hand in his.

"Piece of cake, right?" Vincent nodded, letting Yuffie lead him up the stairs, the wooden stairs creaking under their combined weight.

"Lord Godo, your daughter has returned, a Mr. Valentine at her side."

Yuffie scowled at the formalities as she entered the fifth floor, Chekov bowing to Lord Godo, who was seated in the middle of the room, the occupants of the pagoda sitting on his left and right.

"Hello father," Yuffie called, waving at him awkwardly. "I'm home."

Lord Godo nodded in her direction. "Welcome home, Yuffie. You made us all worry when you ran off all those months ago. I am glad that you're home, but what have you brought with you." Godo looked away from Yuffie, looking pointedly at Vincent and their interlocked hands.

"He's my boyfriend," Yuffie said calmly, looking straight at her father, before casting a smirk over at Chekov. "But, I suppose Chekov already filled you in on his thoughts and you've already come to your conclusion."

"He told me many things, many . . . interesting things."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as her father beat around the bush. That was just like him, beating around the bush to get an alleged confession. Yuffie smiled cheekily, looking up at Vincent with a wink, before whispering in his ear. Lord Godo frowned at Yuffie as she openly disobeyed him, murmuring something in his strangers' ear. He watched as Yuffie and her companion moved towards them, kneeling down in front of him, mere floorboards separating them.

"Stop beating around the bush, _dad_," Yuffie inwardly smirked as her father frowned at her name for him. "Lets get to the point, stop beating around the bush."

"How perspective," Lord Godo said with a shrug, locking eyes with those behind him. "I have heard many things, you return home months after you ran away – I saw you on the news; terrorist to Midgar – no matter how good that is – and that you have taken up with ruffians, men mostly. I heard you murdered someone – someone intent on ridding the world of ShinRa. Then, when you do return home – you return home with a man. You remember our agreement, correct?"

Yuffie sighed, nodding as she stared at the floorboards under her. "I remember, but I won't hold myself too that . . . I was no more then four at the time."

"It matters little, as a Princess you must marry a suitor," Lord Godo said, cutting off Yuffie's tirade. "You were to marry someone strong and powerful who could protect you –"

"Vincent is more then capable of doing that," Yuffie winked at Vincent. "Besides, I am capable of taking care of myself. Mother made sure –"

"Leave your mother out of this," Lord Godo said quickly. "By the grace of Leviathan, rest in peace Lady Ayumi."

Yuffie rolled her eyes; her father _still_ believed that talking about the dead was a voodoo.

"As I was saying, you need someone to protect you, to keep you from harm from these . . . Midgar Turks," Yuffie paled, swearing under her breath as she cast a quick look at Vincent. Her father knew, Chekov had put all the pieces together. "That it is why Chekov has offered to take your hand in marriage."

"WHAT?!" Yuffie shot her eyes up to meet her fathers' glance. "The hell I won't!"

Lord Godo glared at Yuffie, who narrowed her storm grey eyes at him as she shot up from the floor. Vincent looked from Lord Godo to Yuffie, before shaking his head and standing up to go after Yuffie. His cloak rustled with his movement as it fanned out around him as he hurried after Yuffie – her footsteps heavy on the wooden staircase as she swore loudly, directing the words at the occupants of the pagoda.

"The Turks have no place here," Lord Godo called after Vincent, who stopped at the staircase, vaguely looking over his shoulder at Godo. "Your kind won't take my daughter like you did my wife."

"I don't think it concerns you what your daughter does," Vincent muttered, starting down the staircase. "You believe your daughter killed your wife, it seems you don't care too deeply about her."

"I'm not finished with you," Lord Godo stated, pushing himself off the floor, stalking over to the staircase, the others following behind him from a distance. "I want – no, demand – you leave tonight. I won't have you defiling my daughter."

Vincent didn't reply, his footsteps being his answer.

"Wutai ran you Turks out once before, we can do it again."

Vincent stopped at the bottom of the staircase, casting a vague look up at the five at the top of the staircase. "And look where that got you, you lost your wife. Do you wish too push your daughter away the same way?"

---

A/N: Woohoo, I'm finished!  
Okay, so yes, a fluffy chapter. Action starts up again soon!  
Anyways, R&R  
Hope ya liked, tell me whatcha thought!


	11. 11: Art of Communication

Art of Communication  
---

Yuffie huffed, pacing angrily back and forth outside of the pagoda. She scowled at the pagoda's main door, _red_. It was a good colour, every time she came out those doors, she was angry; her father at the root of all her anger. Sighing heavily, she kicked the rocky ground, the pebbles rolling down the embankment. _Chekov . . . her . . . marriage . . . augh! _The idea made her want to throw up, as if that would happen! She wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Senile old man, wants to control my entire life . . . needs me to be the **_perfect_ **wife," Yuffie glared over at the pagoda. "He just wants a male heir because mom couldn't give him one . . . someone has to take over the throne. Eh, Chekov's so into it, he probably _jumped_ on the chance."

Yuffie sighed loudly, balling her hands into fists. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she let out a loud yell. She heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Does that make you feel any better?"

Yuffie whirled around; eyes ablaze at the interruption. She grinned when she saw him, leaning against the pagoda's pillars not far from her. His crimson eyes held a flicker of light as his cloak rustled in the light breeze as the sunlight cast dark shadows across his body. Yuffie smiled, he looked all the more mysterious when he appeared silently behind her, always managing to catch her off guard.

"Hey Vincent," Yuffie smiled brightly, dancing over to the gunslinger's side, locking her arms around his neck. Yuffie leaned against him, brushing her lips lightly to his. "Can you believe that? I can't believe my father did that, augh!"

Vincent nodded, but remained silent. Yuffie leaned back at his response, eyebrows raised. "What are you thinking about?"

Silence.

_You can't remain here forever, host._

Vincent remained impassive at the snarl of Chaos within his mind.

"Stay out of this, demon."

Yuffie blinked, leaning back, hands on her hips. "Say what?"

_No one **could ever** love you . . . you're the **monster**._

"Vincent . . .? Are you okay?" Yuffie tentatively closed the distance between her and the frozen gunslinger, confusion on her face.

_That bratty ninja . . . why would she ever love someone like you? Why, even that **Lucercia** didn't want you._

Yuffie paused, her hand outstretched slightly as Vincent cast his crimson eyes down. Yuffie bit down on her lip; did she see a flicker of regret there?

_Yes, that woman; she betrayed you. She went behind your back and married Hojo – the man you despised more then anything. They were in on it together; they made you this way. All females are the same – this one will betray you as well. She is **no** different. _

Vincent scowled at Chaos' assumptions. "Shut up, I love her."

Yuffie paused at his words, biting her bottom lip. Slowly, she dropped her arms back to her side, her storm grey staring intently at the ground below her. "I know I'm not Lucrecia . . . but, I know she's your first love."

Vincent's eyes quickly snapped up to look at Yuffie, taking in her appearance. Yuffie stood awkwardly in front of him, looking anywhere but at him. "Yuffie . . . that's not true . . ."

Yuffie shook her head, her bangs falling into her face as she smiled awkwardly up at him. "It's okay; you just seemed really deep in thought."

Vincent nodded, staring at something over the ninja's head. Yuffie breathed out, glad to here the gunslingers' words. Grinning up at him, she closed the distance between them once more, wrapping her arms around to waist, bringing herself flush against him.

"Want to go up to Dao Mountains with me, today? I need to get away from the town for a little while – you know, clear my head," Yuffie shook her head, she had only just arrived home and was already dreaming about running away again. "I know it's still early, but we could watch the sunset together, its' breathtaking. We can watch the sunrise tomorrow, we already missed it today," Yuffie smiled, pointing up at the orange ball hanging high above Wutai. "If you want too, we can always sleep outside."

Vincent smiled beneath his cloak, following Yuffie's arm as she pointed up at the Dao Mountains, the sun streaming down on them. His brought his crimson eyes down from the looming mountains above the pagoda to Yuffie's storm grey eyes as she waited patiently beside him. He nodded slightly at her suggestions, making the small girl grin.

"Come on, then, I can't stand to look at that pagoda for another second!" Yuffie seethed, glaring around Vincent at the pagoda. Shaking her head, she turned her gaze back up at Vincent, grabbing his arm. "Let's go then! Oh, can you teach me to use your gun?"

Vincent shook his head. "I don't think so."

Yuffie pouted. "Why not?"

"It's too heavy for you."

Yuffie frowned at his statement as she waltzed away from the pagoda, dragging Vincent after her. "Oh yeah . . . why is Death Penalty so heavy?" She remembered trying to carry it the last time they were in the Wutai Mountains; she could hardly get it off the ground! "I guess we'll have to start at the beginning then, I'll have to bulk up to that one, right?"

Vincent laughed and Yuffie winked at him. "Why do you want to use it?"

Yuffie shrugged, letting go of his hand and clasping her hands behind her back. "No reason," Yuffie paused, smirking slightly. "Hey, maybe I could use it on Chekov . . ."

Vincent rolled his crimson eyes at Yuffie's words. Yuffie merely grinned, mumbling to herself in her native language of ways to get Chekov alone and the different techniques she could use on him.

"Yuffie," Vincent snapped, eyes narrowed. Yuffie stopped in the middle of her chatter, eyebrows raised in his direction. "If you plan to do . . . that, I'm not helping you."

Yuffie laughed, dancing over to his side. "You _actually_ thought that I was serious? Oh, you don't know me very well, do you" Yuffie shook her head, grasping his hands in hers, bringing her lips to his. "I just want to prefect my aim, agility, you know, that sort of thing. I mean, sure, I already have **_great_** abilities, but I have to be able to keep up – and this is the best way! Perhaps I can get stronger too . . ." Yuffie paused, ending her rant as she marked her words off on her fingers.

Vincent smiled lightly, ruffling Yuffie's hair. Yuffie winked at him, leaning herself heavily against him, arm draped around his torso.

"Is this how you get rid of your anger?" Vincent mumbled, resting his chin atop Yuffie's head.

Yuffie nodded, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of the male in front of her. "That too, screaming always helps me too. That's the best with the Dao Mountains, you know? No one can hear you up there . . . all the peaks drown you out, it just sounds like a howl on the wind when it gets here."

"Is that where you went when your mom died?"

Yuffie nodded, staring at the ground below them. "Yeah, yeah it was. It sounds crazy; but, where she died . . . I feel the closest to her."

Vincent mumbled a reply, and grasping Yuffie's arm, held her away from him. "Get up to the Dao Mountains, I'll meet you there. I left my gun at your house," Vincent explained, letting out a low laugh. "Your father and Chekov would have reacted worse if I came armed."

Yuffie laughed loudly, nodding. "They would have," Yuffie whispered, twirling around so that her back was to the mountain pass, walking backwards towards it. "Meet me there, okay? Don't you leave me waiting!"

Vincent nodded as Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot to seal her words. Then, grinning cheekily, Yuffie waved as she turned on her heel, running for the mountain pass. Vincent sighed, shaking his head as the small ninja disappeared into the scenery.

_What a common sight, you must be used to this now_, Chaos snarled.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as he started back towards Yuffie's house, inwardly trying to suppress the demon.

"What do you know; demon? All you know is hate."

_I know that what I think, subconsciously you think the same. Everyone you get close too . . . they eventually leave._

Vincent remained silent, opening the intricate designed door to Yuffie's small house. He heard the demon growl in annoyance as he made his way into the house, closing the door behind him.

_I told you, all women are the same. Lucrecia left you for Hojo, now your brats' father is doing the **exact same thing**. You aren't meant to be happy._

Vincent paused, his hand on the railing of the wooden staircase. "Happiness . . ."

Chaos smirked. _Yes, happiness, that's something you'll never know . . ._

Vincent closed his crimson eyes, pausing with his hand covering Yuffie's door handle. Was Chaos right? Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy?

Chaos smirked; he was winning his host slowly over. _You were happy with Lucrecia, but she married Hojo and she made you the way you are now. You loved her, but did she care? She used your trust to con you into a human experiment._

Vincent paused, sinking onto Yuffie's mattress; was Lucrecia to blame? She had already died when Hojo had murdered and mutated him . . . had that been part of the plan though? Vincent frowned, shaking his head at his line of thought; Lucrecia wouldn't die just so Hojo could test out his theories . . . would she? Did Hojo expect him to come to her rescue, to avenge her after she had died?

_Yes, that was their plan,_ Chaos smirked, hearing Vincent's thoughts. _The Wutai brat is bi different. You **love** her, she **claims** to love you. She is the same as Lucrecia, deep down, you know that. She, too, is set to marry . . . why else would she insist that you go to the pagoda with her? She knew this would happen . . . why else would she break their ancient traditions? She knew of her marriage . . . that's why she ran away._

"It was because of her mother," Vincent growled.

_Her mother,_ Chaos sneered. _What an excellent rouse; she played you like the fool you are. She made you feel pity for her, she made you lose your distrust of people . . . you thought you could **actually** love someone this time. She is just another Lucrecia, she will leave you for another man; the wheels are already starting to turn._

"Another man," Vincent echoed, mulling over Chaos's words. "Yuffie wouldn't do that."

_Just like Lucrecia wouldn't,_ Chaos snarled, smirking slightly. _All women are the same; they leave as soon as the next good thing comes around. You're _tainted_; you don't belong in the same world._

"What are you suggesting?"

_Leave._

"Leave?" Vincent repeated, surprised.

Chaos smirked, nodding. _Yes, leave before the witch places more sins onto you. Are you willing to sleep in a coffin for her sake? She will leave you for another man, and then die . . . you're immortal, and **always** will be._

"Yuffie . . . she wouldn't . . ."

_Wouldn't she?_

Vincent remained silent, mulling over Chaos' thoughts. Yuffie, she wouldn't do this to him, she had opened up so greatly to him.

_That's all part of her plan._

Vincent shook his head, his dark hair falling over his bandana and into his eyes. "What would you do; demon?"

Chaos' features curled up into a gruesome snarl. _Leave; leave before she breaks your heart. You don't need anymore sins placed upon you. Turn the tides for once . . . leave before she does you._

Vincent paused, pushing himself up off the bed, making his way over to the dresser. "Leave Wutai . . . but where to go?"

_Nibelheim._

"Nibelheim," Vincent mused, the old decaying ShinRa mansion coming to mind.

_She won't look there. She will forget about you . . . you will be a figment of her past._

The stairs creaked underneath his weight as he slowly descended the stairs, placing Death Penalty back in the holster resting on his hip. Shaking his head, frowning as he pushed his black hair back once more, his crimson eyes scanned once more across the small living room and kitchen. He knew he wouldn't be back here again; Yuffie would **_hate_** him after this. Silently, he made his way to the front door, his claw resting on the door handle. He crossed over the threshold, and looking briefly back at the room, shut the intricate door behind him.

_Good idea, host, the woman is not worth staying for._

Vincent cast his crimson eyes over his shoulder; the Dao Mountains looming ominously over Yuffie's house . . . Yuffie would be up there waiting for him. He sighed, tearing his eyes away from the mountain range, drawing his cloak closer to his frame, swiftly heading for the exit of the oriental town.

This was for the best . . . it had to be. He didn't belong with Yuffie; she belonged with her own kind. He could see the small ninja in his mind, her smile disappearing as she pouted when she found out that he was gone. He could hear her scream, cursing all the while, and then punch something in her anger. He hoped she wouldn't come after him; but then, maybe he did want that. He really didn't know anymore. He shook his head, ridding the small ninja from his mind, he couldn't think about her now.

She'd be angry at first, but over time, he knew Yuffie would go back to normal and move on with her life. He felt a slight drop in his heart knowing that he wouldn't be a part of Yuffie's future, but a part of the past . . . where he belonged.

Chaos smirked as he heard Vincent's thoughts as the gunslinger cast one last glance back at the lively town, before turning away quickly, his cloak swaying lightly in the wind as he disappeared into the scenery.

---

Yuffie paced back and forth across the rocky, craggy mountains that looming around the small town. She cast his storm grey eyes at the oriental town that had raised her. The bright lights of the town seemed very welcoming from this position, but, thinking of what her father had forced on her, made her frown. Glaring at the towns' landscape, she sighed, kicking a small rock off the peak. She watched the rock fall, her mind a mile away.

_How dare my farther tell me that I'm going to marry Chekov! I won't do it, he can't make me. I'll run away if I have too!_

Yuffie smiled, running away with Vincent . . . now that she could handle! That would be great, just her and him, they could run away and never return. No father to tell her what to do, no arranged marriages, just her . . . free to do whatever it is she wanted. She smirked slightly; starting up her pacing again, this would show her father! And Chekov too, she supposed.

Her mother had always told her to marry for love, and only that. However, that was proving to be more difficult then she thought . . . what was her fathers' big deal, anyways?

"_You've got to stay true to your heart, Yuffie. Do you understand what I mean?" Ayumi said, kneeling down beside Yuffie, her kimono rustling with her movements._

_A six year old Yuffie blinked, looking wide-eyed up at her mother. "Of course, mommy," Yuffie smiled, running a hand through their backyard pond. "Your heart's like your conscience."_

_Ayumi laughed, nodding as she sat down on the ledge encasing the small pond. "Yes, it shows you you're true desire."_

"_Your true desire . . .?"_

_Ayumi nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes, it will show you what you really want," Ayumi mumbled, running a hand through Yuffie's long hair. "You may not know what it is you're searching for, but you're heart will know. As long as you listen to your heart, you will grow up to be the happiest girl in the world."_

_Yuffie smiled, picking herself off the ground, grass stains located on the front of her kimono. She moved to sit on the ledge with her mother, her head resting against her mothers' arm. _

"_But, father said . . ."_

_Ayumi paused, briefly closing her eyes as she laid her hand atop Yuffie's head. "What did your father tell you?"_

"_He said that only a male can rule over Wutai, and that I have to marry someone that Wutai will agree on."_

"_Yuffie," Ayumi shook her head, her daughter looking intently up at her. A frown appeared on Ayumi's features as she mulled over Yuffie's words. After a few moments of silence, Ayumi smiled, ruffling Yuffie's hair. "I want you to listen to your heart when it comes to love. True love is hard to find."_

"_Okay . . ."_

"_This is what I want you to do – my wish for you, you could call it – stay true to your heart; **no** matter **what** your father tells you. Find out who it is you love truly, someone that you believe you could **not** live without. Follow your heart, Yuffie, and **only** yours."_

Yuffie smiled, casting her eyes up at the cloudless sky. "It's your favourite kind of day mom; _the best day to train_, you always said. I think I finally found my hearts true desire . . . I, I don't think I _could_ live without him. It hurts when I think of that," Yuffie closed her eyes, hands clasped over her heart. "You might not agree with my choice – father didn't, no surprise, right? – he is quite older then me. But, we fit together; we're able to open up about things we've kept secret for so long."

Yuffie sighed, making her way over to the edge of the mountains' face, sitting heavily down on the rocky surface. She leaned back onto her palms, letting the afternoon sun beat down on her body, her feet swaying back and forth.

She smiled slightly as the wind rushed around her face, the wind always made her feel at home, there were a lot of memories attached it to, as silly as that sounded. Her storm grey eyes raked over the remaining mountain range that loomed above her, this is where she first ended up in his arms when he had come to rescue her from Don Corneo.

Her smile widened, she could still remember it like it was yesterday. She hadn't thought anyone would come for her – why would they? – but they did, Vincent in the front, gun drawn. She thought her heart would give her away; it was beating so loud – she wouldn't have been surprised if Elena had heard it. He looked so determined to take down Corneo, was it all for her? She liked to believe so, and that's when it all happened. She started to look at him in a different way, she started to like him. When Cloud cut her down from the rocks and Vincent caught her . . . she thought her heart would stop.

She sighed, smiling at the memory as she turned her attention back to the town below her. "Where are you, Vincent?" She mused, watching the occupants of the town moving busily through the crowded streets. "What's taking you so long?"

Yuffie closed her eyes, leaning her back flat against the rocky surface, her hands behind her head. Her legs still laid over the rocks' edge, her legs swinging slowly as the sun beat down on her. It felt nice for a change, a smile flittering across her lips. Her mind thinking back to when Vincent and her were last here and how much they had changed since then . . . she was trying to deny her feeling and run away, while he clung to his past. He always thought of Lucrecia and the sins that he had to account for, lost in his own world; or so she liked to call it. She smiled briefly; she alone had been able to slowly break the ever silent, uncaring shell – now **_that_** was a defeat all on its own.

Yuffie's smile slowly turned into a frown, sitting up quickly. What was taking him so long . . .? Yuffie paused, her eyes widening at her thoughts, her mind whirling quickly.

"My father wouldn't have . . ." Yuffie shook her head, cold dread sweeping over her. "Would he?" Yuffie glared down at the small down, realization slowly dawning on her.

Something must have happened after she had stormed out. Her breath caught in her throat – her father and Chekov . . . would they have played on Vincent's insecurity? They would do it; Vincent wasn't part of their master plan for her life.

_Just follow your heart, Yuffie._

Yuffie nodded, placing her hand over her heart, eyes briefly closing. "You're right," her eyes narrowed, the red pagoda rising above the tree line. "I've got to go mom – something's wrong; _way_ wrong!"

Without another word, Yuffie turned on her heel, making her way as quickly as possible down the mountains' beaten path, her heart pumping rapidly in her chest, her conscience resonating within her mind.

---

Yuffie slowly walked up the path to her small house, dread filling up her heart. Deep down, she knew that something was wrong. She hadn't met up with Vincent on the pathway down from the mountains or on the cobbled streets that wove from the mountains to her front door. She knew she hadn't missed him on her way down; there was only one way to and from the mountain via the town.

Yuffie stopped outside her door, taking in a deep breath as she laid her hand on the doorknob. "Please Leviathan, let me be wrong." Closing her eyes, Yuffie turned the handle, pushing the intricate red door open.

"Vincent?"

Silence.

Yuffie slowly open her eyes, her storm grey eyes sweeping across her small living room and kitchen.

Empty.

The sunshine streamed in through the crack in her curtains, the small strip lighting up portions of the room. The sunlight glinted off the layer of dust that had accumulated in her long absence. She smiled vaguely as she entered the living room, she could see where she and Vincent had been the previous night, their footprints showing through the dust.

"Vincent," she called, moving through the house. "What's taking you so long?"

Yuffie's footsteps echoed against the wooden staircase as the stairs creaked underneath her. Her eyes roamed the empty hallway, her ears straining to hear any movement besides her own. Yuffie's footsteps slowed slightly as she approached her closed bedroom door, her name plate hanging in the middle of her door.

"Vincent?" Yuffie whispered, tentatively pushing the door open.

Empty.

Yuffie's heart sank slightly at the sight of the empty room. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, slowly crossing the room to her brown dresser across the room. She stopped in front of the dresser, her storm grey eyes taking in the top of the dresser. Sure it was messy and cluttered with photographs of her younger days, small pocket weapons and small trinkets, but she knew what she was looking for.

She felt her heart sink completely as her eyes reached the end of the dresser; it was gone. The Death Penalty was no longer sitting there, glinting mysteriously in the late morning sun.

"No, no, no," Yuffie mumbled to herself, shaking her head, her heart plummeting rapidly. Vincent was gone . . . he had _left_. "Why?"

Yuffie turned around, leaning her back against the dresser. She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tight as the reality started to set in around her. She sighed, it seemed like fate was against her; everything she held close always left. She had lost her mother at a young age and was alone up until she met Cloud and the others in Junon. Then, she met Vincent, the mysterious man from Nibelheim, detached from everything and anyone. He had made her feel complete . . . he seemed to understand her and what she had gone through. And then, everything they had . . . her father and Chekov managed to unravel it with a few choice words.

"Why?" Yuffie asked; her voice breaking as she tried to hold back her tears. "Why did I do wrong? Why does this always happen to me!"

Yuffie slowly dropped down to the ground, her head falling heavily into her arms as she held her legs tight. She shook her head, her tears falling freely. Yuffie sighed heavily, raising her head, running a hand across her eyes. Leaning her head back, she stared up at the ceiling, squeezing her eyes shut.

What more could go wrong?

Her thoughts went right to her father and Chekov, they did this. They must have said something . . . she knew something **_did_** happen.

Her eyes snapped open, narrowing them immediately. "Wait till I get my hands on them . . . I'll wring their necks!"

Yuffie quickly picked herself off the ground, mumbling angrily to herself. Her reflection stared back at her from the mirror on her dresser, her eyes rimmed red as she blinked away her unshed tears. She glared at her reflection – when she had looked at herself this morning she was happy, and now . . . it was the opposite. Frowning, she fixed her headband, placing the ninja stars lying on the dresser into her shorts' pockets before running her hand across the mahogany surface. She paused, her hand brushing against the spot Vincent's gun had been. She smiled briefly, he had been here, and it wasn't a dream.

"Vincent . . ." her eyes narrowed slightly, her mind thinking quickly. Shaking her head – she'd get to the bottom of this – she moved her hand, touching the cold metal of her materia. "Huh?"

Underneath the round balls of materia was a small piece of paper, folded up in half. Raising an eyebrow, Yuffie moved the shimmering balls away, picking up the edge of the paper. She unfolded it slowly, biting her bottom lip as the black writing stared back at her. Leaning against her dresser again, Yuffie held it tight in her hands, her eyes roving across the page.

_Yuffie,_ it read.

_You will hate me for this, but it is better this way in the end of things. You belong with your own kind, and within time, you'll forget what even happened here. It is the human nature, no matter what happens, a part of me will somehow still love you._

_Vincent_

Yuffie reread the quickly scrawled letter a couple times, her eyes narrowing in anger. Carefully, she refolded the letter, placing it gingerly into her shorts' pockets, her resolve much more resolute. Quickly turning on her heels, she picked up her Conformer where it rested against her bed before storming out the door. Yuffie quickly descended the stairs, her footsteps echoing loudly in the now almost-empty house before she charged out the front door, the door swinging shut in her wake.

---

Yuffie pumped her arms as she ran across the small town, her Conformer thumping against her back with each and every moment. She got some weird looks and shouts from other residents on Wutai as she ran past them, but she paid them no heed, calling a _sorry_ over her shoulders.

With each step she took, her mind seemed to chant out, _pagoda, pagoda, pagoda._

Yuffie grinned as the red arches leading into the pagoda's grounds loomed over her, she past them quickly, her eyes narrowing as the pagoda sat in front of her. She nodded mutely to the priests wandering around the vast landscape as they mumbled a good afternoon to her. She nodded vaguely in the direction of the priests as she stopped in front of the pagoda's door. Taking a deep breath her face devoid of any emotion, Yuffie pushed the door open, walking inside.

The heavy door closed ominously behind her, thudding loudly as it blocked out the afternoon light. It took Yuffie's eyes a few moments to adjust to the change of light; she rolled her eyes; her father needed to get with the times and get electrical power. The inside of the pagoda was still lit by candles, the fixtures hanging from the walls. The pagoda had always frightened her when she was little, what with all the shadows that loomed and sprung out of the corners. Long shadows from the candles loomed across the immaculate flooring.

"Hello?" Footsteps sounded from the staircase, a shadow moving across the stairwell, a candle shielded in their hands. Yuffie's eyes narrowed as the occupant appeared in the stairways' doorway.

"Where's my father, Chekov?"

Chekov sighed, slowly approaching Yuffie. Yuffie crossed her arms across her chest as Chekov stopped in front of her, his face hidden in shadows. Yuffie forced back the urge to roll her eyes as the silence ensued between them.

"I don't want to repeat myself, where is he, Chekov?"

Chekov blinked, stretched a hand out and laying it onto Yuffie's shoulder.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Yuffie's eyes flared, slapping Chekov's hand away from her. "Vincent would **_never_** do that, he would never hurt me!"

Chekov nodded, his hand falling to his side. "Then what happened?"

"That's none of your business," Yuffie shouted, tapping her fingers impatiently. "Now, where's my father?"

"He would be in his quarters, resting for the night."

Yuffie nodded, turning on her heel and storming back for the door of the pagoda. "Thank you Chekov," she said icily, pushing the door open, leaving the man standing there.

Yuffie grumbled to herself; Chekov was trying to play innocent, to pretend he didn't know what was going on. She scrunched her nose up in disgust, how dare Chekov assume that Vincent had hurt her! Sure, there was that one time in that Waterfall . . . but he hadn't hurt her, he'd only scared her slightly.

"Vincent . . . what happened?"

Yuffie paused in front of the red building that resided beside the pagoda. Sighing slightly, she placed her hand on the door handle, pushing it open.

The inside of the corridor was brightly lit, making Yuffie blink from the sudden, overwhelming brightness. Actual light fixtures hung from the ceiling and wall, illuminating the intricate designs on the wallpaper. She rolled her eyes, oh course there would be electricity here, her father was one for luxury, but meanwhile, the pagoda was still working off of candles. She closed the door silently behind her, quickly walking down the corridor. She hummed to herself slightly, her storm grey eyes intent on the solid red door at the end of the corridor.

"Old man . . . you better not have done anything," Yuffie muttered under her breath, shaking her head. She raised her hand, and forming a fist, rapped on the door.

She heard the sound echo within the small room.

"Come in."

Guarding her face carefully of her emotions, Yuffie pushed the door open. Lord Godo looked up from the papers scattered across his desk, and smiling at Yuffie, he stood up in one fluid motion, moving fluidly to his daughters' side.

"Daughter, this is a surprise. I thought that you would be busy with your guest."

Yuffie nodded numbly as her father pulled her into a hug. She patted his arm awkwardly, unsure what else to do.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about . . ." Yuffie trailed off as her father let her go, both sitting down in the chairs scattered through the small room.

Her fathers' eyes narrowed, flaring slightly. "Did he hurt you?"

Yuffie shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Chekov asked the same thing. Vincent . . . I know you guys didn't like him; what did you say to him? Tell me!"

"We said nothing," Godo's voice remained passive as he spoke. "However, I am not surprised he left without a word."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that, what did you say?! He was acting all weird when he came out of the pagoda . . . and then, he left. Tell me, what did you say, _dad_! Tell me, damn it!"

Lord Godo paused, looking over at his daughter. "You're engaged to another man, you shouldn't be running around with other men, an assassin at that."

"He's not an assassin."

Lord Godo brushed Yuffie's comment aside. "He was too old for you. He was a god dammed Turk, Yuffie, an assassin. A person of your standard – someone people look up to – I will not permit them to flaunt around like this."

"Flaunt around?! At least I'm trying to have a life! Do you know what its like to look at someone and know that they're your other half? Thanks to you I've lost my chance, I _hope_ you're happy."

"You will be happy with Chekov, and all of Wutai will be happy, our turmoil will disappear."

"_Wutai will be happy,_" Yuffie mocked, slamming her fist down onto the table. "That's all you ever think of! I want to be happy, and my heart is pulling me to Vincent. No matter what you say _or_ do you **_can't_** make me marry Chekov!"

"Life isn't always about your happiness, _princess_. You have your country to think about. You must do what is best for them."

"Wutai will be happy with whatever it is I choose to do I was told to listen to my heart; it'll tell me my true desire."

Lord Godo smirked, his grey eyes locking with Yuffie's. "Who told you that? They obviously weren't in the same class as you, another of your assassin friends, perhaps? That brunette – the bartender wench, was it? Or maybe that flower girl, no more then a slum of Midgar."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed, her eyes blazing. Glaring at her father, she quickly stood up, delivering a swift kick to the small table. "Don't you dare say that about Tifa and Aeris, they're my close friends! Tifa's an amazing friend; she'd die for any of us! Aeris was a good friend; you have no right to talk like that about her! She wasn't a _slum_, she was the last Ancient and my best friend and sister. She died right in front of me! She died alone, I couldn't do anything!"

Yuffie sniffed, running a hand angrily across her eyes. "I watched helpless as she died, I was too scared to move! She died exactly like mother – **_alone_**! But, Vincent . . . he was there for me, he listened to me, he let me grant endlessly! As long as he was there, I was fine! But, even he was taken away," Yuffie shook her head, smiling ruefully. "I've been here before; you got rid of him the same way you did mother – when I wasn't around! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"Yuffie," Lord Good sighed, standing up fluidly and crossing to Yuffie's side, wiping her tears. "You mother is resting in peace, do _not_ say ill about her."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, smacking her fathers' hand away from her. "Stop talking about her like that! _She's_ the one who told me to _listen _to my heart, and that's what I am going to do – whether _you_ like it _or_ not!"

"Yuffie," Lord Godo muttered, shaking his head. "I would have thought better of you, do you not wish for the best of Wutai?"

Yuffie nodded slowly. "I do, but not at the expense of my own happiness. I believe Wutai will be happy as long as I am. They would be happy for me – happy that I love someone, but, thanks to you . . ."

"Daughter," Lord Godo cut her off, eyes narrowed. "Chekov will make a good husband for you, you will be happy."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yuffie chanted, eyes scrunched up, her hands balled into fists. "You just don't understand! I hate you; I wish mother was still here! She would let me do this; she believed that our hearts show us our true desire!"

Lord Godo remained silent, her eyes never leaving Yuffie's. "We can't all have your ways, can we? Your mother was never as outspoken as you are; times like these, I wish your mother had given me a _true_ heir."

Yuffie's eyes widened, freezing in her spot. Tears sprung to her storm grey eyes, but she shook her head, glaring at her father. "If that is what you wish, father," Yuffie said, struggling to keep her voice level. "I will stay out of your way, I'm leaving." Breaking her gaze from his fathers', Yuffie strode past her him without a second glance.

She smiled ruefully over her shoulder at him as she twisted the door open. "I'm going after Vincent. After I pack, you'll never see me again, you can jump for joy then."

Yuffie flickered her storm grey eyes across the room once more; she knew that she would never be here again. Smiling slightly, she crossed the threshold, slamming the door shut behind her. Lord Good sighed, sitting back down in front of the small table. He closed his eyes, running a hand over his face as he grumbled slightly. He removed his hand as he heard the door creak open.

"Finally you came to your senses; it's senseless to turn your back on – Chekov. What are you doing here?"

He didn't expect to see Chekov leaning against the doorframe, eyes warily watching Godo. "Don't you think you were a bit rough on her, my lord?"

Lord Godo sighed, closing his eyes. "That girl, she brings out the worst temperament in me – she is nothing like Ayumi."

Chekov chuckled. "She does however, have the same spark."

Lord Godo shrugged, his grey eyes meeting Chekov's black ones. "The one thing they had in common," he rolled his eyes, glaring angrily around the room. "Now is your chance, Chekov."

Chekov raised an eyebrow. "My chance for what?"

"To win my daughter over," Lord Godo shrugged as if the answer was as plan as day. "She stressing over the fact that the Turk is gone, and although she wished not too, she is planning to exile herself. This is the perfect time for you to sweep in and make your move. With a few well chosen words, Yuffie will do anything for you. That Turk, he will be no more then a thing of the past."

Chekov nodded, now seeing the reasoning behind Lord Godo's words. Yuffie could soon be his, making him next in line to rule Wutai while the Turk was put where he should be; out of Wutai and the princess's heart.

"As you wish, Lord Godo." Nodding as he bowed, Chekov backed himself out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

---

Yuffie raced quickly through the bright and welcoming streets of Wutai, tears streaming down her pale face. How could this have happened to her? She was leaving Wutai . . . and her father didn't seem to even care, _she wasn't what he wanted._ He had wanted a male – a real heir – but, he had gotten her. It had just taken this long for his real thoughts to voice themselves.

Her chest heaved as she ran, her sobs racking her body. She knew her father was disappointed that he didn't have a male child, but she didn't know that he was this resentful of her. As much as they got on each others nerves, she didn't know that he _hated_ her. Yuffie's feet sounded heavily against the pathway leading up to her house, her hand grasping the handle tight as she fumbled to turn and open it. Finally getting the door open, Yuffie stumbled inside, closing the door solidly behind her.

Yuffie sighed as she leaned against the door, her sobs racking her body. She wrapped her hands around her stomach, sliding slightly down the wall. "Everything's falling apart," Yuffie cried, resting her head against her knees. "What did I do wrong Leviathan?"

Yuffie shook her head, her thoughts a mile away from her small house in Wutai, thinking about what could have been. She and Vincent, they could have run away from Wutai to start a new life together. Maybe they could have moved into the Nibelheim Mansion where they had originally found fun. No one would bother them there . . . they could fix the mansion up and live the quiet life they needed. Vincent would have liked that, just the two of them . . .

_The two of them_ . . . that was now a thing of the past. Yuffie brushed some of her tears away angrily, but some of her tears still seeped out.

She heard a crunch of the paths' gravel outside. Her head snapped up, as her heart stopped momentarily. **_Vincent?_** She shook that thought away, he wasn't coming back. Her eyes narrowed as the footsteps sounded a knock following suit.

"Go away!"

"Miss Yuffie," Yuffie wiped some of her tears away her hand reaching up and locking her door. She heard Chekov growl as the lock clicked shut, rolling her eyes as she heard Chekov rattle the handle. "Miss Yuffie, unlock this door. We must chat."

"No," Yuffie shouted, pushing herself away from the door. "I don't want to talk to you or my father! Leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you!"

"Your father didn't mean what he said."

Yuffie scoffed as she slumped herself down in a living room chair, a Kleenex box in her lap. "I'm sure he told you to say that, my father meant every word he said!"

"He told the Turk to leave as _he_ **_threatened_** _your_ life."

"Liar!" Yuffie shouted, glaring daggers at the door. "Vincent wouldn't do that, why would be threaten me? Go away Chekov."

"Yuffie, what happened on your journey? You were not so resentful before; did those terrorists do something to you?"

"Stop calling us that – I was one of them too, Chekov. They are my friends, don't you dare accuse them of this crap! We _saved_ the planet – you **_should_** be thanking us, not _destroying_ what we worked for! Here we thought the world would be peaceful after this . . . that we could all live in _harmony_ . . . we were wrong."

"We thank you for destroying ShinRa and Midgar."

Yuffie paused, ShinRa . . . sure she had hated them, but . . . "Don't thank me, I helped kill them. That man that called you about my arrival – Reeve – he was a ShinRa employee turned spy, he **helped** us. And me was one of my close confidents," Yuffie grinned slightly, her tears stopping as she thought of the robotic Cait Sith. She didn't know Shaula Rui all that well, but the ShinRa scientist didn't seem that bad.

"Caring for the ShinRa scum," Chekov snarled, rolling his eyes. "Something happened to you."

"I saw the rest of the world," Yuffie retorted a grin gracing her features as she saw her PHS lying on the kitchen counter. "Wutai's really far behind the times."

Yuffie drowned out Chekov's next words and the heavy slamming against her door. She shook her head, crossing the room as she picked up the grey device and leaned against the countertop. She turned the PHS on, the small screen lighting up as the device whirled to life, growing warm to the touch. Yuffie rolled her eyes as the PHS _always_ took a while to start up; she needed to get with the times and get herself a cell phone. Tifa was talking about getting one with her share of their money once they had divided up what they had.

"Finally," Yuffie mused, hearing the beeping of the PHS. She heard Chekov yell something as he slammed his fist against the door as she scrolled through the numbers' logged on the device. Finding Tifa's name, Yuffie nodded, clicking onto the number. "Please answer Tifa; I need to talk to you."

Yuffie held the device up to her ear as it rang, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor as the ringing continued. After what seemed like a while, the ringing finally stopped.

"Hello?"

Yuffie blinked. "Cloud?"

"Yeah," a brief pause. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Don't tell me you forgot about me already, Cloud!" Yuffie tried to disguise her voice but it sounded phony even to her ears. "Is Tifa around?"

"Tifa? Yeah, hold on a minute," she heard Cloud holler for Tifa, a string of loud sounds drowning out whatever else Cloud said. Yuffie raised her eyebrows, what the heck was going on there? She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the exchange of the phone before a female's voice sounded.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie grinned. "Hey Tifa, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Tifa responded; a loud bang and a yell sounding in the distance. Tifa sighed, mumbling something. "Sorry about that, Yuffie, you called at a crazy time. How are things going with you and Vincent?"

"Alright . . ."

_". . . Alright?_ What happened?" Tifa demanded, catching the tone of Yuffie's voice. "Don't tell me you guys got into a fight again! Hey – who's yelling in the background? Did you tick Vincent off that bad?"

"That's not Vincent," Yuffie mumbled, sinking against the counter until she was sitting on the floor. "Vincent, he isn't here anymore . . ."

"Not there anymore?!" Tifa screeched. Yuffie winced, she could see Tifa in her mind, the bartender would have her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed. "What happened, then? And, who the hell is yelling then?"

"We didn't get into a fight, if that's what you're thinking," Yuffie winced, knowing that's what Tifa was alluding too. "My father, he heard of my arrival in Wutai – Reeve called him – and a long story short; I foolishly took Vincent with me to the pagoda so I could see my father. Father, he didn't like hearing that I was dating a _former_ Turk, and had already arranged for me to marry a man of my fathers' choosing upon my return. I stormed out all angry, but I think they said something to Vincent as they were leaving. He was acting all distant when he came out, and then, soon after, he left."

"I see . . . but Yuffie, there's _nothing_ I can do if Vincent has _already_ left Wutai."

"I know, I just need someone to talk to, you know, Aeris is gone and you're the only female left in AVALANCE."

Tifa laughed. "I think Reeve would let me out for a little while."

"Reeve's in Kalm? Is Shaula there too? What're you all doing anyways?"

"We're trying to rebuild a home for those who Reeve helped escape from Midgar. I – no, we, don't want to see them in the homeless shelters anymore."

"Oh, Reeve better say yes," Yuffie said, wanting to hit the taller man if he said no. "What are you guys building then? Midgar?"

"No, we can't build in Midgar. Holy caused too much damage there; the Mako Reactors were broken and spilled both on and under the plate. It's unlivable now, there's too much pollution and contamination located within the city. We're building just outside of Midgar, we plan to call it _Edge_," Tifa explained. "Reeve's been having troubles trying to find someone to contract the job of building Edge too, so he asked if Cloud and I would come and help him. Red, Barret and Cid are here too."

"You're all having a party; and you didn't invite me. Is Vincent there too?"

Tifa caught the wistfulness at the end of Yuffie's statement, making her close her eyes, wondering what _exactly_ happened in Wutai. "No Yuffie, Vincent isn't here; hold on a second, okay?"

"Sure." _Not like I have anywhere else to go,_ she thought.

She heard the shuffling of the phone as Tifa placed it down on the table, multiple voices being picked up through the receiver.

"Yo, what's Tifa so worried about?" Barret's voice sounded.

"Yuffie was on the phone." Cloud responded.

"Yuffie, I want to talk to her."

Yuffie smiled as she heard Cait's automated voice followed by the sound of claws and paws brushing against the cold siding of the cell phone as it slid across the table and out of reach. Yuffie frowned at that, as she heard Cait voice her thoughts at not reaching the phone.

"Hey, isn't Vince supposed to be with the brat?"

"Yo Cid, put those things out! Marlene's here."

"Ah shut up, she's not in the room."

"Are you guys fighting again?" Tifa's voice sounded, and Yuffie could see the brunette with her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the men.

"Just Cid and Barret, they've got to keep their mouths' going." Cloud rolled his eyes, pushing his blonde bangs away.

Tifa clicked her tongue in annoyance as she picked the phone up. "Yuffie? Reeve said to go and do what I had to do, Shaula's worried about you."

Yuffie nodded, grinning. "Good, but as if you'd listen when there's a friend in need."

Tifa smiled, leaning against the small table. "Well, you know me, I'm too nice for my own good," Tifa laughed, shaking her head ruefully. "I should be there soon, no more then twenty minutes."

Yuffie's eyebrows rose. "Twenty minutes? Tifa, I'm in Wutai . . ." Wutai wasn't anywhere close to Midgar; it would take the better part of an hour to walk to the Chocobo Farm in the Grasslands. "How are you going to get here?"

"The Highwind," Tifa shrugged, nonchalant. "Cid needs to go back to Rocket Town for some supplies and materials, oh, and Shera's worried about him. She hasn't been feeling all that well lately. I can have him drop me off at the outskirts of town."

Yuffie nodded, smiling at the idea of a visitor. "Okay, I'll see you soon." Tifa echoed her thoughts, hanging up her cell phone.

Yuffie stood up, placing her PHS into her pockets. There was no point in turning it off; it would take too long to restart it back up again. The hammering on her door seemed to have stopped, making the small ninja sigh happily. She crossed to her small living room and sunk into a comfy chair, closing her eyes as she flicked on her television set.

---

Tifa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She closed up her small cell phone, dropping it into her pants' pockets. She blinked as she heard something fall against the table. She whirled her eyes around, smiling as she saw Cait sitting up on the table, swinging his legs back and forth, his stitched eyes looking up at her.

"How is Yuffie and Vincent? I wanted to talk to her."

Tifa laughed slightly, fiddling with a strand of her chocolate hair. "I'm not sure, Cait, I'm just_ not _sure. Yuffie, she said Vincent left, her father didn't agree with Vincent as he already had a suitor lined up fro Yuffie."

Cait shook his head, staring at the ceiling. "Reeve had a feeling that would happen . . . but, I had hoped that Yuffie and Vincent wouldn't fall for it."

Tifa nodded thoughtfully. "We know they wouldn't want to do this . . . Yuffie doesn't want to be alone or lose those around her once more, and Vincent, he finally found someone other then Lucrecia to even _think_ he loved. But, what about Chaos and those other demons inside him . . . could they somehow be responsible?"

Cait paused at her words, remembering the four demons that resided within Vincent. "I never thought of that . . . but, why would they do that?"

Tifa shrugged. "That is _one_ of the many mysterious of Vincent, ask him the next time you see him – that is, if we can track him down." Tifa shook her head, pushing herself away from the table. "Looks like I'm off to Wutai. Yuffie sounded like she needed another female there."

Cait's ears perked up. "Can I come too?"

Tifa smiled slightly at the robotic cat. "Sorry Cait, not this time, it's a _girl thing_, no boys allowed." Tifa winked as the cat deflated slightly. "I'll tell Yuffie that you say _hi_ though. Don't like that Cait, you can come next time."

"I'll hold you too that!" Cait shouted through his HP Megaphone, jumping down from the table.

Tifa smiled, her wine coloured eyes searching the room for the foul mouthed friend. She rolled her eyes as she located the blonde pilot, a cigarette to his lips as he talked animatedly to Barret and Cloud.

"Hey Cid," she called, starting over to the corner. Cid looked up, his cigarette held between his fingers. "Are you still going back to Rocket Town?"

"Yeah, sure am," Cid nodded, taking another drag on his cigarette. "Shera's getting lonely, I suppose. Why, what's on your mind?"

"Could you drop me off in Wutai?"

Cid smirked. "What's wrong with the brat? Don't tell me Vince already flew the coop on her!"

Tifa sighed loudly, her eyes narrowing as Cid and Barret laughed. "Cid, Barret, stop. You don't understand, so please leave it be, alright? I need to get there quick, I'll explain the details later."

Cid shrugged, taking another drag. "Just hold on a minute, the brat can wait."

Tifa nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'll be waiting down in the hanger, don't take all day Cid!"

With a wave over her shoulder, Tifa disappeared from the small room, Cait trailing after her.

Cid shook his head as the automatic door whirled shut behind Tifa and Cait, tolling his eyes. "_Why_ does the brat have so many issues?"

---

Okay, okay, don't kill me for splitting them up! To me, they don't seem that 'together' in AC, so I needed _something_ to happen. I can't wait to start writing DoC stuff now, I can see lots of Yuffentine moments. Don't laugh, I spent 3 months stuck as Cait Sith xD  
Anyways, R&R!


	12. 12: Girl Talk

---

Tifa paced back and forth in front of the hanger that held the Highwind, her footsteps echoing against the metallic flooring as she waited for the blonde haired pilot to appear. She bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows creased as she thought about what Yuffie had just told her, _why had Vincent run off? _He was such a strong character, set in his ways – that, she knew for a fact – but what bugged her was that she didn't understand; how could a few words send Vincent running like that?

"What's the big hurry, Tifa?"

Tifa whirled around at hearing Cid, a smile appearing on her features. Quickly, the bartender crossed the distance between them, grasping his hands. Cid laughed, shaking his head slightly as she pulled him forward.

"Come _on _Cid, we've _got_ to move," Tifa said, blowing a strand of her hair from her face. "I'll explain the details to you on the way there."

Cid nodded, managing to get his hands out of Tifa's grasp. Tifa frowned, but shrugged her shoulders, clasping her hands behind her back. "Something big must have happened between the brat and Vince to get you this excited."

Tifa sighed, shaking her head as she fell in line beside Cid. Silence ensued between the two of them, their footsteps echoing against the metal ramp leading up to the Highwind. "I just wish I knew Cid, but I'm really not sure. That's why I need to go and see Yuffie; she'll tell me what happened."

Cid nodded, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and attempted to light the stick up. "You make it _sound_ like he isn't there anymore."

"He isn't."

Cid paused, eyebrows raised as he placed his lighter back into his pocket. "He's not there? I thought he liked her."

Tifa shrugged, entering into the airship as Cid punched in the access code. "I know, but something happened when they were in Wutai," Tifa explained as she followed Cid into the cockpit. "Yuffie mentioned her father, somehow he was involved. From what Yuffie told me about him, her father seems very . . . set in his ways."

"Just like the brat, then," Cid mused, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Ah, I suppose Vince just couldn't handle the brat. I give him _credit_ though, he lasted longer then I could have."

Tifa closed her eyes, dropping down into one of the seats that Cid's staff used to fill. She placed her chin on her palm, her wine eyes opening and looking out the large windshield. It was hard to believe that a week ago they were all here, traveling across the world together. Tifa smiled, they might not be together anymore, but they still couldn't get out the idea of helping out people in need.

The Highwind rumbled to life, Cid mumbling to himself. Shaking his head, he grasped his cigarette, stubbing the small stick out and leaving it smoking in the ashtray, He flicked some of the buttons situated around the steering wheel, nodding to make sure the readouts on the dashboard were accurate.

"Cid? Can I ask you something?" Tifa broke the silence, watching the small town disappear beneath the clouds.

Cid nodded, his eyes focusing on the large windshield in front of them. "Shoot Teef, what is it?"

Tifa let out a breath, twirling the chair around slightly to see the pilot better. "Why do you _hate_ Yuffie so much? What did she ever do to you?"

Cid paused, flicking his eyes briefly from the airships' readouts before looking back out the window. "I don't hate the brat."

"Okay, dislike then."

Tifa stared up at Cid as he awkwardly tired to grab a cigarette from his vests' pocket. He held one of the white sticks between his fingers, scowling slightly before placing the small stick back in his pocket. How many times had Shera told him not to smoke and pilot at the same time?

"The brats' just that . . . she just seems to get in the way most times. She's so damn stubborn and hates doing things others' ways. She's too damn headstrong and talks way too much, does she ever shut up? She's a thief too, I don't trust her. No doubt she'll try to rob Vince blind," Cid smirked shaking his head. The Highwind turned slightly, skimming just above the clear water. "That's probably why Vince left, the brat **_already_** tried to rob him. Don't know why he didn't just shoot her . . ."

Tifa shook her head, moving her chair so that her back was facing Cid. Her wine coloured eyes stared at the water beneath them, the ships' reflection shining back at them. She closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of her palms.

"Cid, why do you only call her, _the brat_? You call everyone else by their real names – even Vincent, you don't call the _vampire_ anymore – she feels left out. She knows you really don't like her . . ."

"Did she tell you all this?" Cid asked after a long pause.

Tifa nodded slowly. "She told me after we found her in Wutai. She said that was part of the reason she ran away. She didn't think we cared about her; she was really surprised when we came for her."

Cid was silent, listening to what Tifa told her. "So, she feels that way, huh?" He let out a sigh, his hand itching for a cigarette. "I guess if she feels that strong . . . I should call her _Yuffie_. Geez, this is going to take some getting used too."

Tifa smiled, looking over his shoulder at Cid. "Thanks, Cid. She's already gone through enough. Now, that's one last thing on her mind."

"You know, you care a lot about her, why so much?"

Tifa shrugged, relaxing back in the chair. "I'm not all that sure, Cid. I think it's because I just can't see someone so young, so alone and lost in the world. I know what its like to be alone, I saw everyone in Nibelheim be destroyed right in front of me. Yuffie . . . the circumstances are different, but the theory is the same."

Cid nodded, letting the silence engulf the airship. He never did spend a lot of time thinking about Yuffie and the past that she might have endured. Quite frankly, he hadn't really cared, especially after the Wutai incident.

"Is that why the brat – I mean, Yuffie, always acted so strange?"

"I think that she just wanted some attention. By the sounds of it, her father seemed to just ignore her. It was just her way; she probably needed to be incessantly loud and overbearing to get her fathers' attention. For it to still be so apparent in the way that Yuffie _works_, she must have had to do it for ages. Just a bad habit, I suppose."

Cid sighed, shaking his head. "No wonder she got on our nerves."

Tifa nodded. "I thought her and Vincent could work through this, but," Tifa groaned, dropping her head down. "Yuffie's father sure put a stop to that."

Cid smiled ruefully down at the bartender. "You know Tifa, you sure care about her, you should do something with kids. Marlene seems really taken up with you. I mean, you should still do your bartending – you make one mean drink – on the side or something, I don't know."

Tifa raised her head, flashing the rough pilot a grin. "Maybe, maybe you're right. It might be time for a change."

Silence again ensued within the bridge, no longer the tense silence it had been beforehand. Cid veered the airship slightly to the left, the ship cutting smoothly through the air.

"We're coming into Wutai," Cid mumbled, the outcropping of the Dao Mountains cutting through the thin layer of clouds. "Where do you want me to drop you off?"

Tifa brought her eyebrows together, she hadn't thought of that yet. Pushing herself away from the table, she stood up, pushing her chair in and ascended the staircase to where Cid stood, steering wheel in hand.

"What's the closest you could get me to Wutai?"

"Hmm," Cid pondered, remembering the rocky terrain of the oriental country. "The last bridge across the mountains would be the closest. Can't land my baby in that high grass; can't scratch her paint."

Tifa nodded, Cloud was the same way with Fenrir, and no one was to get to close to the black motorcycle. "That sounds good, want me to tell Yuffie you say hi, too?"

"If you want too," he shrugged. "Don't tell her about the fact I dropped the nickname of _brat_; I want to see her reaction!"

Tifa nodded, awkwardly giving the pilot a hug. "You're not so bad, Cid, once you get past all your rough edges," Tifa laughed, skirting around the pilot and towards the automated door. "Call me when you're heading back to Edge, alright?"

"Sure thing, Teef." Cid responded, the automatic doors whirled open to allow Tifa access to the rest of the Highwind.

Tifa's footsteps echoed throughout the metallic corridor as the automated doors whirled shut once again. Her wine coloured eyes roamed the empty corridor, a small sigh escaping from her. It felt so weird being on the Highwind without the others milling around too; the spark of life was gone. It was weird without Cait and Yuffie trailing after her, telling her their jokes and boy troubles to keep her entertained. It was strange; it was just her and Cid now.

"Tifa, are you ready?" Cid's voice echoed through the ships' intercom. "We're approaching your destination."

"Thanks," Tifa called, knowing full well that Cid wouldn't hear her response as she ascended the staircase to the small deck.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Tifa shouldered the door open, the outside breeze whipping around her small frame. The landscape of Wutai flew rapidly beneath them as the airship skimmed across the land, the airship slowing. Tifa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before shutting the decks' door. Slowly, she made her way over to the railing, gripping it tightly as she tried to go against the wind. The wind rushed through the brown locks, blowing it into her face. Frowning slightly, she reached up, pushing the hair away, wishing she had thought to bring an elastic with her.

"Here goes nothing . . ."

Taking a deep breath, Tifa gripped the railing tighter with both hands, slowly climbing over the rail. Inwardly, she thanks Cid as the airship started to slow down, if it was still going at the same speed as before, this would be suicidal. Placing her feet solidly on the small ledge on the other side of the railing, Tifa bent her legs slightly, her hands tightening against the silver railing. Her wine coloured eyes surveyed the rocky surroundings, the rickety, wooden bridge slowly sailing past them.

"And, let go . . ."

Taking a deep breath as the airship briefly came to a stop – she noted to herself that she'd have to thank Cid for that later – and bending her legs more, Tifa let go of the railing, eyes set on the small grassy land in front of her. She hit the ground hard, and after taking a deep breath, managed to pick herself up and off the ground. Smiling, she waved up at Cid in the bridge as he turned the Highwind around, heading back to Rocket Town and Shera.

"Bye!"

Tifa watched the Highwind go before turning on her heels, Wutai on the horizon. She narrowed her eyes at the town as the gravel crunched underneath her feet, her mind whirling; _what had happened here?_

---

Yuffie gritted her teeth together as she heard another bang on her door. Why wouldn't Chekov just give up and go away? Placing the televisions' remote on the table, Yuffie slowly padded over to the door, and making sure that the doors' chain was attached to the doorframe, opened it.

"Miss Yuffie –"

"Why are you still here? Didn't I tell you to go away – this is private property."

"You cannot stay cooped up in their forever; the Turk has no reason to come back to you – you are already spoken for."

Yuffie narrowed her storm grey eyes at him, intent on holding his gaze. "If I remember correctly, in order to be '_spoken for'_ I have to consent to it. Oh wait; I didn't do that, did I? My father did . . . you can marry him if you want to. He seemed happy enough . . ."

"Yuffie," Chekov growled, aggravation creeping into his tone. "Stop this nonsense. Your father was merely looking out for you, it isn't right for a woman to be unmarried by the time she's twenty. He had to take precautionary measures."

"Wrong answer," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "I'm capable of finding _love_ for myself; I don't need my father to do it for me. I will not be tied down to only this place. My adventures have made me worldly, I have a broader mind."

"You still wish to turn your back on your people. You are a _princess_ **_and_** _heir_ to the throne–"

"Only if I marry you – which I'm not!"

Chekov pretended he hadn't heard her. "You should want to see the smiling faces of your people. Yet, you continue to be stubborn about this, do you wish for Wutai to fall completely under ShinRa's rein?"

Yuffie paused, her back to the door. Rufus ShinRa was still alive . . . she had seen him on that stretcher in their Midgar excavation. Reno and the rest of the Turks were still alive too . . . would ShinRa be rebuilt? She shook her head; Reeve and Shaula wouldn't allow that; they'd probably – if Midgar was remade – take over the ShinRa Corporation.

"We won't fall under ShinRa's control again, they are no longer in control, Reeve and Shaula will take over."

"The spies of ShinRa – _can_ they be trusted?"

"Go home, Chekov," Yuffie called, closing her door on him again. "I need to pack; Vincent couldn't have gone too far."

She nodded to herself, forcing her mind to believe what she said. Vincent couldn't have been gone for more then a couple of hours, how far could he have walked? Well, unless Chaos took control . . . they he could _actually_ be anywhere. She narrowed her eyes; her shoulder's sagging as Chekov pounded once more against the door.

Her storm grey eyes looked across her room, and shaking her head, started across the living room. She sighed, the wooden staircase creaking loudly underneath her weight. She needed to get packed, Tifa would be here soon! She had to get all of her things together before the brunette arrived, she had a feeling that Tifa might try to talk her out of it, wanting her to stay here.

_On the off chance that Vincent will come back,_ she thought, a frown appearing on her features.

She nodded to herself as she pushed her bedroom door open, the door slamming against the back of the wall. When Tifa left for Edge, she was going along too. All she had to do was get over to the mainland, and then, she could start her search for the gunslinger.

"Somehow, I doubt that you stayed around here, Vincent," she mused, flicking her bedroom lights on, the twilight seeping through the crack in her curtains not bright enough to lighten the room up. She padded across the room, throwing her closet door open and rummaging within for a small suitcase.

"I don't blame you for wanting to escape from here . . . I don't even want to be here," Yuffie grunted as she pulled on the suitcase handle, it was just her luck, she had piled a million things on top of it. "Well, not without you. I had better find you – you better be grateful, I'm exiling myself for you!"

---

Tifa's wine coloured eyes took in the scenery as the red gates of Wutai past overhead. Inwardly, she suppressed a sigh. So far, each time she came to Wutai, it was always because of Yuffie and some problem the ninja seemed to be going through. The first time had been when Yuffie had run away with their materia and now, there was an actual problem. She shook her head; she'd have to remember to make a note to return here once again for an actual vacation and time to look around the oriental country.

"What went on here," Tifa mused, looking in the direction of the pagoda sat as she started up the pathway. She narrowed her eyes at the red building as it loomed above the trees and the town. She shook her head, Wutai seemed slightly depressing, "Yuffie, you've got some explaining to – eh? Who's that?"

Tifa slowed down, her steps silent as she approached Yuffie's small house. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she watched him pound on Yuffie's door, shouting at the small ninja inside. She wanted to roll her eyes, _men; they always need to be in control._ Watching the man closely, she tried to figure out who it _was._

_Chekov,_ she thought with a frown.

She shook her head, silently stopping a little bit behind the male. Smirking slightly, she crossed her arms across her chest, drumming her fingers against her skin. She wanted to laugh, some ninja this was. He didn't even seem to notice her presence, _how pathetic._

"You know," she smirked as Chekov's slight jump. "She might answer if you rang the doorbell."

Chekov whirled around, eyes narrowed at the interruption. Upon seeing Tifa staring at him, he sneered slightly. He recognized her from the television; she was one of the terrorists and working to **_rebuild_** Midgar, or something like that.

"What are you doing here? We don't need any of your kind here."

Tifa shrugged off the comment as she strode up to Chekov, pushing him aside. "That's nice _Chekov_ – yes, I know who you are – but, I'm not here to see you."

Chekov glared at the brunette, not about to be pushed around by an outsider. "We don't need your help, _outsider_. We can solve our problems on our own. However, we thank you for destroying the ShinRa's and Meteor."

Tifa nodded offhandedly. "We didn't do it for you; we had our own motives behind it. Talking about motives, what was _your _motive for getting rid of Vincent?"

Chekov frowned, placing himself in front of Tifa, arms crossed over his chest as Tifa made her way towards Yuffie's house. "The man was a Turk, a mere pawn of ShinRa, one who attacked Wutai no less."

Tifa shrugged again, moving to bypass Chekov. "We're all aware of Vincent's past."

"Then you know why he doesn't belong with _Princess_ Yuffie."

Tifa cracked a grin; even if Yuffie was a princess . . . hearing it in the same sentence was funny. "All I know was that Yuffie liked Vincent a lot and him her. Now, **_move,_** _you're _in my way."

Chekov shook his head, pushing Tifa's hand away. "I think it's time you left. AVALANCE served its purpose with the princess; your talents are no longer needed. Although, I'm sure you have many other talents . . ." Chekov trailed off, his eyes appraising Tifa's figure.

Tifa's eyes narrowed at Chekov's words; how dare he allude to that! Her fingers twitched as they pulled themselves into a fist as Chekov's eyes rested on the hem of her skirt. Tifa cleared her throat to get his attention, but frowned as he didn't look up again.

"_Men!"_ she grumbled, stalking forwards, her hand in a tight fist.

She stopped in front of him, a smile at the edge of her lips. "You better stop doing that, Yuffie won't approve." Shaking her head, Tifa brought her fist back before it connected solidly with Chekov's jaw.

Chekov grunted upon the impact, his hands flying to his jaw as he stumbled backwards. "Stupid Midgar whore."

Tifa's eyes narrowed more, advancing on the fallen man "Keep talking, buddy. Geez, I see why Yuffie ran away from here. I admit, Vincent is twice the man you are."

Shaking her hand from the pain of the impact, Tifa flipped her hair over her shoulder, making her way over to Yuffie's door. "Yuffie, I'm here," Tifa called, reaching up to ring the doorbell.

The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house as Tifa stepped back from the door, rubbing her fist with another hand. She heard a rattle on the other side of the door as the chain fell and the door flung open.

"Tifa," Yuffie cried happily, surging forward and latching onto the brunette. "You're here!"

Tifa laughed, laying a hand on top of Yuffie's short hair. "Of course I'm here, I promised you, didn't I? We have a lot to talk about, huh?"

Yuffie laughed, letting go of Tifa and grabbed her hand instead, leading her into the house. "I guess you didn't get to meet Chekov – I guess he finally got the message."

Tifa laughed, closing Yuffie's door behind her, locking the door. "Oh Chekov got the message alright."

"I'm glad," Yuffie called, wandering into the kitchen. She paused, looking at Tifa over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "What'd you do, Tifa?"

"Nothing," Tifa shrugged, following the ninja into the kitchen. "I just showed him that the way he treats women will backfire eventually . . . like now. The fact that he called me a _Midgar whore_ is beside the point."

Yuffie shook her head, pulling two glasses down from the cupboard. "Somehow, I'm not surprised. What do you want to drink?"

"Um, surprise me," Tifa shrugged as Yuffie opened the fridge.

Yuffie grinned, pulling something out from the fridge and setting it onto the counter. "As you wish, Tifa."

Tifa laughed, shaking her head. She figured she'd be able to take whatever it was Yuffie could make up; she had worked in a bar for at least ten years. Tifa crossed the kitchen, pulling out and chair and flopping down into it. Yuffie appeared momentarily, two cups in hand.

"So, how are you holding up, Yuffie?"

"Fine," Yuffie shrugged, nonchalant. "You?"

Inwardly, Tifa rolled her eyes. "Yuffie . . . stop this charade, how are you really?"

Yuffie dropped her eyes to the table, drawing idle circles on the wooden surface. "Alright, I suppose. I know the reasons behind it, but I don't understand."

Tifa nodded. "Well, we all know your fathers' reasoning; what with the fact that Vincent was a Turk . . . but, I can't see Vincent leaving because of your father and Chekov. Cait was worried about you though, I told him what happened – I hope you don't mind. He had his own theory – I had completely overlooked – I think he might be right also. He mentioned Chaos . . ."

"Chaos . . ." Yuffie trailed off, frowning at the mention of the demon. "I never thought of that."

"You'll have to thank Cait when you see him, he says _hello_, by the way." Yuffie smiled, Cait was one of her closest friends. "He really wanted to come to, he was all bummed out that this was a _girls only_ visit."

Yuffie smiled brightly. "I can't wait to see Cait and the rest of the gang. I don't like being stuck here by myself."

Tifa blinked, eyebrows raised. "Yuffie, what are you getting at?"

"I'm coming with you!" Yuffie chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

"How come?"

"Well, I know Vincent isn't here in Wutai," Yuffie thought, her eyes never leaving Tifa's. "That means, he had to be somewhere on the mainland then. So, I'm going to come with you to Edge."

"Yuffie . . . don't you belong here? You are royalty, after all."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, waving her hand impatiently at Tifa. "That's a small detail . . . besides I'm exiled. So, I have –"

"Exiled?!" Tifa shrieked, slamming her palms into the wooden surface. "How dare your father do that to you!"

"Tifa . . ."

"Oh, I should just march up that pagoda and tell them what I think! How dare they; sick, egotistical men!"

"I exiled myself!" Yuffie yelled, slamming her fists onto the table, quickly standing up.

"What?" Tifa blinked, falling back into her chair. "Why?"

"I need to find Vincent, he understands me, Tifa. He . . . he was just there for me. I can't explain it, but, you must know how I feel."

Tifa closed her eyes, leaning back against her chair, running a hand across her face. "I know you love Vincent, Yuffie . . . but exiling yourself can't be the answer."

"You don't understand, Tifa," Yuffie cut in, eyes narrowed. "You didn't hear what my father told me."

Tifa blinked, leaning forward, wine coloured eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

"He said that he wished mother had given him a true heir. Do you know what it's like to have your father tell you that he doesn't want you? It hurt Teef, it really did. He didn't want me, I wasn't a true heir. That's why he wanted to control my life. Chekov would be a good heir."

"I can't believe your father would say that. Yuffie, when you find Vincent, what then? Where will you go?"

"I would like to return to Wutai to rule as Lord and Lady. However, once exiled I'll just be a normal girl again. Maybe Nibelheim . . . we could fix up the mansion."

Tifa nodded, suppressing a shudder at the mention of the mansion. "Tell me, if you do this, will you sleep in the coffins?"

Yuffie laughed, throwing her head back. Tifa laughed lightly too, a grin on their faces.

"Who knows," Yuffie said between laughs. "It'd be good for a Halloween prank."

"Note to self; avoid the Nibelheim mansion at Halloween."

Yuffie grinned brightly. "Now, to find Vincent. You know, I'm coming with you whether you agree or not. I'm leaving on that airship."

Tifa laughed. "Cid says hello by the way."

Yuffie nodded. "Say, why didn't Reeve call me too?"

"After he and Shaula dropped you and Vincent off at the Chocobo Farm, they had to think about everyone they had evacuated to Kalm, all those people were living in homeless shelters. They came and asked Cloud and I to help them out. Barret was also in town to visit Marlene. We didn't go into Midgar though, but it looks like a real disaster. We did have a slight scare while we were there though."

"Why, what happened?"

"Some of the Mako Reactors blew up from the pressure inside them. When Midgar collapsed from Meteor, a lot of the debris fell on the mechanics that attached them to the rest of the city. Most of the reactors fell when Midgar collapsed, but some must have received little damage and remained standing. Mako was still being pumped into the reactors, but it had no where to go and the pressure continued to increase rapidly. The pressure must have reached a very high point and then, they started to simultaneously combust."

"Was it close to you?"

Tifa nodded. "Sectors Three, Five and Six went off within a five minutes span of each other. We were outside of Sector Four at the time, the ground shook pretty bad. We knew it was an explosion within the Midgar walls, but we didn't know what it was until Shaula went over with one of the Dragonfly's. We were just real glad that it didn't come outside the walls."

"Sounds like you guys had a blast," Yuffie sighed at the irony. "Say, why was Cid there?"

"Something went wrong with the Dragonfly on its way back. When they were flying back over Midgar to our location, something happened. From what Reeve and Shaula noticed, it looked like it'd been shot by something . . . there was a lot of bullet holes. It was just luck that they managed to glide it out of Midgar's limits."

"Something was still alive in Midgar?" Tifa nodded with a frown. "It looked deserted when we were there. Anyone that was left there died . . . we had to pull Scarlet's body out. Nobody could be alive there . . . bit after that, everything got destroyed."

Tifa nodded thoughtfully. "Cid managed to fix most of the Dragonfly up, but he had to go back to Rocket Town for more supplies."

"Maybe something survived Meteor and we'll have to save the world all over again!" Yuffie laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah right."

"Who knows," Tifa shrugged. "Don't you think life's weird now? There's no one to rush out and save."

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "It kind of feels lonely," she mumbled with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," Tifa observed, watching the ninja closely. "You've had a rough time; we can talk in the morning."

Yuffie nodded, slowly standing up. She paused, fixing her storm grey eyes on Tifa as the brunette stood up from the table also. "When Cid comes back for you, I _can_ come too, right?"

Tifa sighed, a wave of sympathy crushing her, Yuffie sounded so small. She nodded, smiling. "After what you told me, you're coming along for the ride. Cid will probably pass through her again in a few days."

"Thanks Tifa, Yuffie said, moving around the table and hugged her. "I actually can't wait to see the old man again."

Tifa laughed, following the ninja up the staircase. The wooden steps creaked under their weight as the ascended, Tifa's eyes roaming around the upstairs.

"Which room did Vincent sleep in?" Tifa asked, four closed doors staring back at the two girls.

Yuffie blushed a deep red; looking away from Tifa's searching eyes. "None of them . . ."

"None of them?" Tifa echoed, eyebrows raised. "Did he sleep on the couch?"

Yuffie shook her head. "We . . . we slept in the same bed."

Tifa blinked, eyes wide as a slight blush crept onto her features. "How'd that come about?" she asked at length.

"Well . . . I wasn't feeling all the great, so Vincent took me upstairs to get some rest. He went to leave after he put me in the bed, but I didn't want to be alone. You know how Vincent is, he might leave in the middle of the night," Yuffie blushed deeply at this point, looking away from Tifa. "So, I moved over, and told me to rest beside me. Sure, a twin bed isn't the greatest for two people, so I kind of . . . uhm . . . shuffled closer to him, resting slightly on top of him . . ."

Tifa smiled, silence surrounding the two. "Good for you; I wish it could have lasted longer for you both."

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Me too, Tifa, me too . . ."

"However, I don't wish to sleep in the same bed as you."

Yuffie laughed, curling her nose up. "I wouldn't let you. You can sleep in here though," Yuffie said, opening the door opposite hers. "Mines' right opposite this one, so call me if you need anything."

Tifa nodded, passing Yuffie by, hand on the doorknob. "Thanks Yuffie," Tifa grinned, opening the door. "Sleep well Yuffie, see you in the morning."

Yuffie grinned brightly, nodding as she leaned against her closed door. "I will, you too Tifa." Tifa nodded, smiling vaguely as she closed her door. "Tifa . . ." Tifa stopped, poking her head between the door and doorframe. "You won't leave without me, will you?"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head. "Of course not, like I'd leave you here."

"Thanks Teef," Yuffie nodded, closing her door.

---

Tifa moaned, her wine coloured eyes slowly opening. She blinked as she took in her surroundings as she tried to locate her bearing. _This isn't Reeve's place,_ she thought, silhouettes of furniture appearing. She blinked again as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, realization dawning on her that she was sleeping in Yuffie's spare room in Wutai.

"What a mess," she muttered into her pillow, reaching a hand up for her watch that rested on her night table.

As her hand brushed against the watches' strap, she quickly grasped it, pulling it down to her level. Rubbing a hand over her eyes again, she looked owlishly at the numbers that stared back at her.

_Six in the morning._

She sighed, lying back onto the mattress. With the trace of sleepiness gone from her mind, she pondered what she should do now. She smiled slightly, she had always been an early riser; what with her training with Zargan in Nibelheim, running the bar and helping out AVALANCE to trying to build a new city for the residents of Midgar. She closed her eyes, reflecting back to her late night conversation with Yuffie.

_"Tifa . . . you won't leave without me, will you?"_

She had sounded so helpless, like she had totally lost her way. Her father had claimed that she wasn't the heir that he had wanted. However, that would explain why she lived alone since she was thirteen and why her father always sent her on the pointless materia hunts to restore Wutai. Tifa grit her teeth together, they had got rid of Vincent, the one person that Yuffie had opened up to since Aeris had died. That Chekov . . . he looked and sounded like a total loser in her opinion.

Sighing, Tifa picked herself up, sitting on the edge of her mattress, turning the small beside light on. "I _think_ I have time for a small detour," she mumbled, her watch reading out six ten now.

Nodding to herself, she picked herself off the bed, making her way over to the dresser and mirror that rested against the opposite wall from her. She frowned at her reflection; her hair looked like a total mess. Quickly, she discarded her white tank top and baggy pants, pulling on a pair of black Capri pants, a black overlay hanging from the back, the material brushing against the ground. Picking through the bag she had brought with her, pulling out a white sleeveless top she wore during her AVALANCE days. She shook her head at her reflection, deciding to pull on her black vest overtop, zipping the vest to the top. She nodded, that should hold off any wandering eyes from looking at her features. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she ran a hand through her brown locks – that's what she got for nor brining a brush with her – and picking up her _premium hearts_ gloves, flicked out the light, opening her bedroom door.

She shook her head, descending the staircase as quietly as she could down the wooden staircase. She winced as the last few stairs creaked under her weight, making her cast a furtive look back at Yuffie's closed door. _Silence._ Sighing, she made her way into the kitchen, frowning as she tried to decide what she could make quickly for breakfast. She shook her head, a hand on the fridge handle; she could eat later.

_"Don't worry Yuffie, we won't leave without you."_

Tifa's wine coloured eyes scanned the room, her eyes resting upon a small pad of paper lying on the table. Crossing to the table and sinking into the chair, Tifa brought the paper close to her, pen in hand.

_Yuffie,_ she wrote.

_Don't panic, I didn't leave Wutai without you. I got up early and decided to take a look around Wutai. I should be back before you wake up though. See you in a bit. _

_Tifa _

Placing the piece of paper on the counter beside Yuffie's ninja stars, Tifa made her way across the floor, silently closing the large door behind her. She sighed as she leaned against the door, eyes closed. The wind felt good, it made her forget what had happened in the past few days.

_What a mess,_ she thought with a frown. She wished that the gunslinger was still there, how she'd **_love_** to have a chat with him to figure out what was going on in his mind. Clasping her hands behind her back, Tifa started down the staircase, looking at the oriental town as it started to wake up. The sun peeked up over the tops of the trees, setting the tops of the trees a light orange colour, blue sky creeping through the fading sunrise.

"Yuffie _always_ said Wutai was prettiest at sunrise and sunset," Tifa mumbled, weaving her way through the town.

She smiled as the market started to open up, the Turtle Paradises' door opening as a few people milled around the early morning market. Tifa bypassed the market, shaking her head politely as people approached her to try and get her to buy their goods. She wound her way through the streets, taking the first left out of the town, the trees closing in on her as the town faded into the background.

"Godo . . . Chekov . . ." Tifa pursed her lips, the red pillars of the pagoda signaling the entrance to the pagoda coming into view. "No doubt Chekov will remember me."

She blinked as the red pillars past by her, the pagoda looming over her head. This had been the first time she had ever been to the pagoda. When she had come here with Vincent and Cloud last time to retrieve their materia, they hadn't gone near the pagoda. They had made one return trip here since then, Yuffie had wanted to challenge the five gods of the pagoda, Vincent and Cait Sith accompanying her. She wasn't sure when that had happened, maybe when her and Cloud were in the Lifestream.

"Hey," she called, snapping out of her thoughts as she saw someone sitting on the residences' porch. "Can you tell me where Chekov and Godo are?"

The person looked down at her, blinking slightly, eyes narrowed. Tifa approached him slowly, stopping at the bottom of the small staircase, looking intently at him. "Did you hear me?"

"You're not from Wutai." It was a statement, not a question, but Tifa nodded anyways. "Outsiders are not permitted on the holy grounds without the tour group. Please leave this place."

Tifa rolled her eyes; that was a practiced speech. "Holy grounds . . ." she trailed off, her eyes flying to the looming pagoda. "Thanks."

Turning on her heel, Tifa quickly walked towards the pagoda, aware of the eyes staring at the back of her head. Undaunted by it, Tifa waltzed up the stairs, pushing the heavy, intricate doors open.

"Hello?"

She squinted in the darkness that engulfed the room, the candlelight not enough to illuminate the whole room. Silence surrounded her, the only noise coming from the slight boom as the heavy doors closed shut behind her. Then she heard it; a faint footfall. Tentatively, Tifa started across the room, silently hoping that she wouldn't knock anything over. They wouldn't _thank _her for _that._

"Hello?" she called again, hoping someone would answer.

"You do not sound Wutainese; only people of Wutai may enter here unattended."

Tifa nodded, rolling her eyes in the darkness, glad that the person couldn't see her. "That's nice, but I need to find a Chekov and Godo. Where are they?"

"I am Lord Godo, the omni god of the pagoda. The tour groups start later, now please leave."

Tifa shook her head, seeing a vague outline from the doorframe in the candlelight. "Good, Godo –"

"Lord."

Tifa rolled her eyes at the interruption. "Lord Godo, then. Your daughter invited me here –"

"As, so you're the AVALANCE woman who ran into Chekov last night."

"Oh yeah," Tifa said offhandedly. "How's the _man_ anyways?"

"He's fine now, but he required a Cure3."

Tifa bit back a laugh. "That's too bad, but I'm here to talk about Yuffie."

"What about her?" Godo asked indifferently, moving to usher Tifa out of the pagoda.

Tifa noticed the tone of his voice, eyebrows raised. "Don't you care? Yuffie is your only daughter _and _child, surely you don't want her to leave Wutai permanently?"

"I don't," Godo said, opening the pagoda doors effortlessly. "However, if Yuffie _wishes_ to go after that **_assassin_**, that is her doing. I will not stop her."

"She's exiling herself because of all this. She _won't_ return like she always has in the past, this is **_the end_**. Don't you understand? Yuffie, she might not say it, but she doesn't want to leave, _this_ is her hometown."

"Then she shouldn't leave."

Tifa blinked, this was like talking to a brick wall. She could see why Yuffie had pulled so away from her father. "But Lord Godo, Yuffie's just trying to make her mark on the world. She managed to find someone that she actually liked, someone she wants to be with, and someone who _wants_ to **_with_** her too. Maybe you should unlock your brain; Yuffie might not fit that mold that you're trying to shove her into. Perhaps, you should try letting her by who she **_is_**. She might just stay around here more often."

Lord Godo narrowed his eyes, watching Tifa closely as she refused to exit through the doors he had pointedly opened. "I don't have to listen to an _outsider _regarding Wutai's matters; someone will escort you off these premises."

Tifa scowled, shaking off Godo's hand as it grasped her upper arm. "I can walk myself, I will see _myself_ out. But think about what I said; Yuffie _loves_ Wutai; it was _always_ at the top of her mind on our adventures. She doesn't wish to leave on these terms, but, it's the only way that she can follow her dreams."

"I believe that _I_ know my daughter better then one of her traveling companions," Tifa rolled her eyes as she bypassed Godo. "My daughter is leaving as she doesn't believe in the centuries old traditions."

_"Century old traditions . . ."_ Tifa echoed, looking out at Wutai, her back to Godo. "Maybe that's why you're losing Yuffie . . . she's not one to follow the _princess mold,_ is she?"

Shaking her head, Tifa descended the pagoda's stairs, strolling across the ground. She smirked slightly as she felt eyes following her as she crossed the _holy grounds_, the red pillars slowly creeping towards her. Tifa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she past by the gates, no wonder Godo had managed to get this far in what he was doing, he was just so . . . ugh! She couldn't even find a word to explain the older man.

The trees enclosed back around her as she walked down the small path that led from the large pagoda to the small oriental town. She sighed, that was a pretty pointless idea; nothing had come from it, just the fact that _Lord _Godo didn't really care what his daughter threatened to do. Tifa looked around the path she walked down, realizing that this was probably the only time she'd get to look at everything the oriental country had to show.

_Such a shame,_ Tifa thought, looking around at the small forest encasing her. Smiling slightly, it still had to be early; she decided to take a small detour. Frowning, she looked in both directions before weaving to the left. Carefully treading down the small slope, Tifa smiled as she felt the trees' smaller branches closing in on her as she walked further, the sunlight blocked out by the leaves and branches above her head. She liked how the forest was quiet, the only sound coming from the crunch of the leaves underfoot. _It's kind of tranquil, _she thought, looking around. _This would be an easy place to get lost in your thoughts and dreams . . ._ Tifa smiled slightly, Aeris would have liked this place, one with nature, she would have said.

_Ring, Ring _

Tifa snapped out of her thoughts, her wine eyes looking around her surroundings. Was there someone else there? She didn't see anyone . . .

_Ring, Ring _

Tifa blinked once, realizing the sound of that. It was the ring of her cell phone . . . she was so used to the beeping of her PHS. Pulling the small device out, she flipped it open, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tifa."

Tifa smiled, moving to sit down on the fallen trunk of a birch tree. "Hey there, Cloud. How's everything going in Edge . . . is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Tifa," Tifa raised an eyebrow; she could tell from Cloud's tone that something was going on, he was distracted. "Cid called a little while ago, he mentioned what was going on with Yuffie and Vincent. So, he's really not there?"

Tifa sighed, was this all Cloud had called to confirm? "Yeah, he left, we're not all that sure why though," she shrugged; she didn't feel like getting into the details regarding Vincent, Yuffie, Chekov and Godo, that would take up too much time. "Since you were talking to Cid, do you know when he's passing by here again? Yuffie's planning to come back to Edge with us; she's going to go after Vincent."

"She's going after him?" Tifa smiled, Clouds' surprised tone matched hers when Yuffie had first told her the news. "Where's she going to look?"

"Nibelheim," Tifa responded, closing her eyes, listening to the wind rushing through the leaves.

"Good luck to her, then, I suppose. If Vincent doesn't want to be found, I doubt Yuffie can find him. You know how Vincent can be at times, he is pretty aloof. Besides, isn't Nibelheim a bit obvious?"

"That's what makes Vincent, Vincent though." Tifa shrugged, thinking of the aloof gunslinger.

"Yeah, probably," Cloud said, slightly distracted. "Before Yuffie heads out on her journey, she'll have to stay in Edge for a few days . . ."

Tifa's eyes opened, eyebrow's rising at the strange news. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Well, kind of," Tifa rolled her eyes, waiting impatiently for Cloud to continue. "A news crew from Junon arrived here late yesterday. They want to know the true story behind AVALANCE and how we averted Meteorfall – no more of those false reports anymore, I suppose. They plan to call us the _Jenova War Heroes_," Cloud laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. "They want to interview us all individually before the collective group interview. They interviewed us already and they're just waiting for you guys now. I guess they'll have to deal with just seeing the_ four_ of you since Vincent is already gone."

"This started out so _simple_, Cloud, now look at us, _heroes._ What sort of questions did the reporters ask you? Wait, _four?" _

"Red XIII is coming to pick you guys up too; I _think_ he's coming with Cid to pick you and Yuffie up from Wutai – he's just getting the end of the supplies he needs, he'll call you when he's coming though. As for the reporters, they asked us about our motives and motivations regarding why we did this. They wanted to know what we're planning to do with our time now, and a little bit about what we were doing outside Midgar. It varies per person really, Barret got asked about why he founded AVALANCE and the reasons why he lashed out against ShinRa and the _others_ that were there in the beginning. As for Reeve and Shaula, they had a whole bunch of different questions they the rest of us."

"They interviewed Shaula too?" Tifa asked, surprise colouring her tone. What exactly had the bespectacled scientist done to help them in the fight after Sephorith and Meteor?

"She built and programmed Cait Sith for Reeve, none of us knew she did that – she's pretty talented, isn't she? The reporter was curious to know why they betrayed ShinRa behind their back and helped to destroy them as they played both sides."

"That must have been an interesting interview."

Cloud shook his head, laughing slightly with Tifa. "We'll have to wait for it to appear of television – I wonder how much of it they'll edit out? I suppose they'll ask you the same set of questions. However, Yuffie . . . they might have some different questions for her."

"Home come?" Tifa asked at length.

"Well, the reporters were curious to know why Cid and you had flown you to Wutai for an impromptu visit . . . and Cait Sith was booted up onto his automatic circuits –"

"I don't like the sound of this," Tifa muttered, running a hand across her face.

"Well, you know Cait; he's got a big mouth. He told the reporters that Vincent and Yuffie were a couple – and that he had also left Yuffie in Wutai, fleeing without her – and well, they have their attention focused on finding out, and probably exposing, it. _It'll help their ratings,_" Cloud mocked, rolling his eyes. "Do me a favour Teef, tell Yuffie for me."

"What?" Tifa half whispered, shocked.

"Thanks Tifa. See you both when you get back."

_Click._

Tifa blinked, staring blankly at the cell phone in her pocket. "_Thanks_ Cloud . . ." Tifa muttered, scowling at the phone.

How the _hell_ was she supposed to tell Yuffie that _if_ she came with her to Edge, she'd _have _to relive the whole Vincent incident, **_again_**!

What _else_ could go wrong?

---

Merry Christmas everyone!  
Updates might be scarce until 2007 . . .  
In the meantime, check out '_Remedy'_ if you're in the mood for New Years.

If anyone's interested, I created my own soundtrack (inspiration) for this story;

Stand – Rascal Flatts  
What hurts the most – Rascal Flatts  
Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol _(YuffiexVincent theme)_  
How to save a life – The Fray  
Here's to the Night – Eve6  
I want it that way – Backstreet Boys  
Meet you there – Simple Plan  
Absolutely (Story of a girl) – Nine Days _(Yuffie's theme)_  
Save Me – Forty Foot Echo (_Vincent's theme)_  
Far Away – Nickelback _(VincentxLucrecia theme; check out Youtube to see why)  
_You are not alone – Michael Jackson  
Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne  
Somewhere – Within Temptation  
Over and Over – Nelly _featuring _Tim McGraw  
Listen to your heart – DHT  
Crash and Burn – Savage Garden (this is **_the_** song that inspired me to start this)  
You found me – Kelly Clarkson  
That's How – Wave

Enjoy!


	13. 13: Of Interviews and Questions

---

Tifa paced back and forth inside Yuffie's small living room, her mind whirling as she thought back to her conversation with Cloud minutes prior. She frowned slightly, how on earth was she supposed to tell Yuffie about the _conditions_ sprung on them if she was to return with them. She shook her head, her brown hair falling into her eyes as she paced, drumming her fingers against her arm.

"What am I supposed to tell her now?"

Pausing at the window frame, she sighed, staring out the content town. The sun had risen over the mountains, shining brightly down on the small oriental town. Resident's of the other small houses opened up their shops, while others made their way down to the early morning Market. Tifa smiled, watching the people go about their business; Wutai didn't seem like a bad place . . . it was too bad _Lord_ Godo was too stuck up.

"Tell who what?" Tifa jumped at the sound, whirling around; eyes wide. Yuffie blinked, eyebrows raised. She laughed lightly, smiling sleepily from the stairwell. "You're kind of jumpy Teef, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Tifa said, smiling awkwardly as she followed the teenaged ninja into the small kitchen. "I just went for a walk around Wutai, it's really beautiful, you know? I'm glad that I got to see the town before, well, you know . . ."

"Is that why you got so jumpy?" Yuffie asked, opening the fridge. "Did you eat yet?"

Tifa shook her head, no. Yuffie smiled, recalling her attention to the open fridge. "Cloud called me," Tifa said slowly, biting down on her lip. She couldn't tell Yuffie the _reason_ behind it. "He said Cid almost got the supplies for the Dragon Fly's almost packed and ready. So, he and Red XIII will probably be here soon, we've just got to wait for a call now."

Yuffie placed too cups on the table. "But . . .?"

"But what?"

Yuffie frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't lie to me, Tifa. I'm not a child."

Tifa nodded, running a hand over her face. "I know that Yuffie . . ."

"Then, tell me," Yuffie commanded, placing a frying pan on the burner. "I don't need you to protect me . . . "

"I know you don't, but I don't like the circumstances," Tifa shook her head, raising her hand up to stop Yuffie from interrupting her with questions. "Cloud told me that a news crew from Junon came to Edge late yesterday, they want to interview us all. He said they wanted to interview us all separate before they do the group interview. They want to know the truth behind AVALANCE, why we do what we do, motives and the like. They're just waiting for us now, but they're very interested in you . . ."

"Why?" Yuffie interjected, eyes narrowed.

"Cait – while booted up on his automatic circuits, he told the press the vague story regarding Vincent and yourself –"

"I'm going to _kill_ Cait!"

Tifa laughed, shaking her head. "You have to be prepared for that Yuffie . . . can you handle talking about him?"

Yuffie nodded absently, watching the eggs fry quietly in the frying pan. "Sure, I mean, it's not like Vincent's dead. He's just gone away for a little while, you know? Oh, I'm not going to that _group interview_ thing you were talking about – no offense – but I'm leaving right afterwards, I've got to cover my grounds! So, that means, my interview _has_ to be first."

"You're taking this better then I thought," Tifa mused, frowning slightly.

Yuffie shrugged, picking up the spatula and picking the eggs up from the frying pan. "I have to be, it won't help me if I get all depressed, right? Besides, I know that I'll find him. We've been all over the world together, and since I know him the best of us all, I'll be able to find him – I know the places he likes. You know, he's easy to read after a while."

Tifa nodded slightly, Vincent wasn't easy to read, not by a long shot. She shook her head, smiling as Yuffie sat down across from her, pushing a plate across the table. "You're optimistic, I'm glad. Now, we just have to wait for Cid to call us."

Yuffie nodded, jabbing her fork into her eggs. "He better come soon, I've got things to do."

"You sound so grown up," Tifa laughed, taking a bit of the egg. "You better pack up then."

Yuffie grinned cheekily. "I packed my stuff while I was waiting for you. Oh, you mean the rest of my stuff? Um, I didn't think that far ahead . . ." Yuffie shook her head, her storm grey eyes looking across the open rooms. "I have more then enough money to start over, it doesn't really matter. I mean sure – a lot of this is my mother's things, but, you can't have everything you want."

"Yuffie . . . please don't exile yourself. There has to be another option."

"Marrying Chekov," Yuffie bit out, narrowing her eyes. She shook her head, pushing her chair away from the table. Grumbling to herself, Yuffie grabbed her plate, shoving her chair back in. Tifa watched silently as Yuffie opened the garbage can, angrily dumping her eggs inside.

"My minds made up, Tifa. I can deal with the consequences myself."

Tifa blinked, watching Yuffie start for the staircase. "Yuffie . . . I'm sorry."

Yuffie stopped, one foot on the staircase, one hand on the railing. She shook her head, smiling at Yuffie. "I know Tifa; it's just . . . one of those days."

Tifa nodded knowingly. "I bet you wish Aeris was here . . . I know I'm not here, but you can talk to me . . . I'll try my best."

"Need any help packing, Tifa?"

"Sure," Tifa said slowly, noticing the change in Yuffie's tone. "I don't have much, but sure."

Yuffie nodded, smiling brightly as she ran up the stairs. Tifa smiled at the loud thumping Yuffie's feet made on the flooring above. Pushing herself away from the table, she made her way over to the garbage can away, dumping the remainder of her breakfast away.

_Ring, Ring_

Tifa smiled, now recognizing the ring of her small phone. Placing the plate on the counter, she fished her cell phone from her pocket, flipping it open and brining the phone to her ear.

"Cid?"

"Hey Teef, how's everything going?"

"Fine," Tifa shrugged, leaning against the counter with a sigh. "Yuffie's coming back with us, she's going after Vincent."

"She's going after Vince?" Cid questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Where's she going to look? She better not think that I'm going to take her around the world. I've got better things to do with my time."

Tifa laughed lightly. "Don't worry Cid, Yuffie liked to do things on her own. I think she's planning on heading out to Nibelheim. She wants to look around the mansion –"

"Form my materia, right?" Cid interjected.

"Cid, stop it, it's not all about the materia anymore . . . not now, anyways. Our _little_ Yuffie's all _grown up_!" Tifa laughed, shaking her head. "She'll probably try and go to that cave where Lucrecia was."

"Where Vincent and her got into it? How's she going to get up there? _Climb_?"

Tifa shrugged. "Who knows, it's Yuffie."

"Tifa!" Yuffie called from upstairs, a thump following the shout. "I've got your stuff all packed!"

"Thanks," Tifa called in Yuffie's general direction. "Well, Yuffie has my things already packed up. Are you and Red coming soon?"

"Soon," Cid responded. "We're in the hanger in Rocket Town. Give us about five, ten minutes."

"Okay," Tifa nodded, hearing a door slam from upstairs. "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Outside of Wutai, near the bridges I dropped you off at. Think you can make it there?"

"We're _more_ then ready." Tifa said, stressing her words to the pilot. She smiled slightly as Yuffie tossed a few bags down the staircase followed by the thumping of her feet back into one of the bedrooms.

Cid laughed through the receiver, shaking his head in the process. "Sounds like Yuffie's itching to get out of there, either that or she's destroying things – probably both, right? Anyways, we'll be there soon."

Tifa nodded, saying her goodbyes and hung the phone up, placing the small device back into her pockets. "Yuffie," she called, starting up the staircase. A thump sounded in response. "Cid just called . . . Red and him will be here soon. Are you ready to go?"

"Ready!" Yuffie called, voice muffled by the other room. "I've got the last of our stuff!"

"That's good," Tifa called back, the stairs creaking under her weight. "What're you bringing with you?"

"Just a few things," Yuffie shrugged, opening up her closet. "Some clothes, ninja supplies, some photos of my family and you guys, and just some other things I can carry."

"I see," Tifa mumbled, crossing into the room, stopping behind the ninja, grabbing some of the bags the ninja pushed at her. "Sounds like you thought everything through."

Yuffie nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, say; when's Cid coming?"

"In a few minutes, he and Red are in the hanger; they're just getting ready to leave."

"Really? Then _what_ are _we_ doing here?" Yuffie chirped, shooing Tifa out of the room. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

---

"Hey Cid, Red! Long time no see!" Yuffie called brightly, starting up the metallic ramp that had lowered itself down to the ground beside the closest wooden bridge to the oriental town.

"Thanks for coming at such a short notice," Tifa called up, picking up the remainder of their bags scattered along the cliff.

Red nodded in response, his fiery tail swishing back and forth as he came down the ramp towards the two females. "Hello to you both too," he fixed his golden eye onto Yuffie. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine," Yuffie smiled, freeing a gloved hand from the bags she was holding, and ignoring Red's low growl, ran her fingers through his mane. "I just can't wait to get this interview over with! You know what though? Tifa said I could go first!"

Red blinked, watching Yuffie pass him by, disappearing into the airship. Shaking his head, his mane going in every direction, he fixed his eye on Tifa as she stopped beside him. "She doesn't seem as distraught . . ."

"She's good at hiding behind that mask of hers, isn't she?" Tifa sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's almost believable . . . she doesn't shot it on the outside, but on the inside she does wonder what went wrong between the two of them. No doubt, she'll track him over the entire planet if she has too. I don't know why Vincent bothered leaving though; we all know Yuffie's stubborn when it comes down to something she wants."

Red chuckled in agreement, their footsteps echoing off the metallic surface as the two started up the ramp after Yuffie. "I figured as much," Red replied, nose curling up.

Tifa laughed, the warmth of the airship surrounding her as they entered the structure. "That must get annoying sometimes," Tifa mused, looking pointedly down at Red's nose. "Aeris used to that to you too."

Red nodded, his tail swishing back and forth. "Its fine, Tifa, it's easily ignorable."

Tifa laughed, the noise getting drowned out as the whirling of the ramps' gears started to whirl as it retracted, the ships' engines starting up one by one.

"I'll just place these bags in the conference room, they're kind of heavy after a while," Tifa laughed, shaking her head as she started for the conference rooms' doors. "I'll meet you all on the bridge in a few minutes."

Red nodded, descending the small staircase before Tifa, padding silently over to the door leading into the bridge. Tifa followed Red down the staircase, heading over to the conference room instead. The automatic doors whirled open to allow the bartender entrance, remaining open as she paused in the middle of the threshold, turning around to look at the red beast.

"Oh Red," she called. Red stopped, looking questionably around at her. "Be careful around Yuffie . . . I doubt she's over her fear of heights."

Red laughed, his head dress rattling slightly with the movement, "Cid won't like that . . . remember that last time?"

Tifa nodded, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, but, last time she had Vincent help her get better."

Red nodded; silence ensuing between the two momentarily. "He always had that kind of effect of her."

"Yeah," Tifa shrugged, shuffling her bags once more in her arms. "Back in a few, Red; this stuff's getting heavy!"

Red laughed at her words, the conference door whirling shut behind Tifa. Shaking his head, he started down the ramp leading into the bridge, the door whirling open to allow him entrance. His gold eye rested upon Cid as he stood at the steering wheel, moving the _Highwind _towards Midgar. Meanwhile, Yuffie sat with her back against the semi-circular console on the lower level.

"How much longer till Edge?" Yuffie moaned, closing her eyes as the ship swayed violently from the air currents. "Uh, I forgot about _how_ much I **_hated_** flying."

Cid laughed, casting a glance down at the airsick ninja. "Calm down _Yuffie_, it'll only be five minutes top."

"Okay – wait!" Yuffie's eyes flew open, raising an eyebrow at the pilot. "Did you just call me by my name?"

Cid shrugged, casting a glance back at the young ninja. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Yuffie blinked, surprised. "I'm just . . . you _never_ have called me that before!"

"Awe, come on Yuffie," Tifa said, entering the bridge. "Don't knock it, that's one less thing you have to worry about."

Yuffie laughed, nodding. "But, seriously Cid, _why?_"

Cid shrugged, turning back to the task at hand. "You ask too many questions."

"Thanks," Yuffie chirped, smiling bright. "When we land, I should hug you."

"I'll make _sure_ I keep flying then."

"I take it back – you're _still_ mean!"

Tifa laughed, leaning against the railing. "You two will never change, will you? I wonder how the interviews will go . . . I'm kind of nervous."

"I'm not," Cid responded. "After all _I've_ been through, news crews are nothing!"

Yuffie laughed. "I agree with him – I can take them!"

Red shook his head, smiling at the comment. "That would make for an entertaining interview."

"Good idea, Red," Yuffie mumbled, locking her arms around her torso as the airship swayed once more. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Red!" Tifa huffed, hands on her hips as she looked down at the red beast. "Don't give her those ideas! God knows _she'd _do it."

Cid laughed, breaking the tension creeping its way into the bridge. Shaking his head, he lowered the altitude of the ship, Edge's shape vaguely coming into view through the clouds. "Edge is up ahead, you guys head over to the ships' ramp. We'll be docking in the hanger soon. Oh, and Yuffie . . ." he noticed the ninja starting up the small staircase behind him. "Don't throw up."

"_Ha, ha_," she muttered, passing him by. "Don't jerk this around too much and we'll see."

Cid laughed, the automatic doors whirling open for the three. "Keep an eye on her, Teef."

Tifa smiled, grabbing Yuffie's arm, nodding at Cid. "Will do _captain._"

"Ah, don't be smart," Cid retorted, the automatic doors whirling shut behind the three. "Kids . . ."

"So, what does Edge look like?"

Tifa frowned, letting go of Yuffie's arm, clasping her hands behind her back instead. She paused, her eyes staring up at the airships' ceiling before slowly casting her wine coloured eyes at Yuffie. "Well, so far it's mostly rubble. Like I've said before, Edge is going to be located right next to Midgar; it's the closest we dare to get those people to Midgar. Other then the rubble from the destruction of the _Sister Ray_, charred grassland covers everything else. We have a small base outside of Sector Four though."

"I see," Yuffie shrugged, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes. "It sounds like a mess; ohh, I just _knew_ you'd need _my _help! Ha, just wait until I come back with Vincent too. I bet if we used Chaos, you can clear the area out in _no time_!"

Tifa laughed at Yuffie's explanation, the ninja could be pretty naïve about some things. "Yes, I suppose that would help."

"You know it!"

The intercom crackled to life, Cid's voice booming through the ship. "We're landing, Yuffie – you better hold on to your breakfast."

Yuffie groaned as the airship started to descend, the frame of the ship shaking from the rate of descent. Tifa smiled vaguely at Yuffie's response, and staggered slightly from the rocking ship, she crossed over to Yuffie, pulling the small girl close to her. Tentatively, she brought her hand up from Yuffie's shoulder; she placed her hand on the ninja's head, running it through the short locks. The airship shuttered once more as the engines started to shut down, the ground creeping steadily up to meet them.

"Vincent used to do that," Yuffie mumbled, the airship coming to a stop with one final shudder. She pushed away from Tifa, staggering slightly against the stationary flooring, the ships' machinery whirling to release the ramp. "Oh, I can't wait to get there, see everyone _and_ get on my way!"

Red snorted, shaking his head from Yuffie's comment. "Everyone probably heard us approach anyways. No doubt they'll all be waiting out there for us."

Tifa laughed lightly at the comments, winking down at Yuffie. "Well, _you_ said you wanted to go first," Tifa placed her hand on the small in Yuffie's back, pushing the teenaged ninja forward. "_Have fun!_"

Yuffie stumbled forward from Tifa's _not-so-nice_ push, catching her balance at the mouths' opening of the ramp. She threw a glare over her shoulder, her storm grey eyes narrowing as she glared at Tifa. The brunette merely smiled big, waving cheekily at Yuffie from her farther back position.

"That's mean, Teef," Yuffie bit out, shaking her head.

"This is _Junon News crew, channel six's six o'clock news station_, reporting to you live from the new renovation area outside of Midgar, affectionately called _Edge_. Currently, an airship known as the _Highwind_ – piloted by Cid Highwind from Rocket Town – has landed in Edge's base of operations. On board are the remaining four of the _Jenova War Heroes, _back from an impromptu visit to Wutai heir Yuffie Kisaragi was in place. Although one of the crew has been deemed _missing in action_; we are pleased to give you the first true interview with the surviving members of AVALANCE since Meteorfall.

"Ah, what is that? Yes, the ramp for the airship is descending. I see three figures standing; who are they? . . . I see, it is Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai, Tifa Lockheart formerly of Nibelheim and Midgar, and Red XIII – as his friends affectionately call him – of the Cosmo Canyon."

Cloud shook his head, passing the reporter and her news crew aside – reporting on every move the small group made – make his way up to the group, his eyes resting on the brunette bartender, smiling widely at him.

"Hey Cloud!" Tifa shouted, waving a hand at the ex-mercenary, as she picked up her pace to meet him.

"Welcome back, Teef," Cloud replied, grasping Tifa and roughly bringing her into a hug. Tifa smiled leaning against him, resting her arms along his waist. "The news crew has been waiting here since early morning – I think Reeve said it was around six am they staked out their spot. The reporters' having a hard time staying still down there, she's been commenting every movement to the camera, you know – in case someone can't see you all walking down the ramp."

Tifa laughed, pulling away from the blonde, noticing the reporter and the camera lens are pointed in the direction of her and Cloud. She heard Yuffie laugh slightly in the background at their _unwanted_ attention, making Tifa scowl up at her. Yuffie paused, smiling cheekily as she went silent with an equally cheeky wave. She knew what was coming . . . her _dreaded_ interview.

"Thanks for the warning, Cloud," Tifa whispered, nodding as she backed away from Cloud, and appearing at Yuffie's side, looped her arms with hers. She smiled at the bout of protests Yuffie made as Tifa dragged her down the ramp. Tifa shrugged off Yuffie's protests, dragging the ninja quicker. "C'mon Yuffie, _you wanted this._"

Yuffie laughed awkwardly, trying to pull in the opposite direction of Tifa. Her feet skidded on the metallic surface to no avail as the bartender quickly overtook her. Her eyes locked onto the news' reporter as she talked into the camera – probably talking about the remaining, upcoming interviews to psyche the viewers up.

"You . . . uh . . . can go first, Tifa."

Tifa laughed, throwing her head back at the response; _classic_ Yuffie response. Her eyes glinted, shaking her head at Yuffie. "_Nope_, you wanted to go first, _their_ all yours." Yuffie frowned, turning around in Tifa's grasp to look over at Red. She frowned upon seeing the red beast engaged in a conversation with Cloud and Cid, paying no attention to the ninja. She sighed, _no_ luck there. "Don't worry about it Yuffie," Tifa said, picking up on Yuffie's nervousness. "It'll be over quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid – okay, _bad _analogy – besides, then you can go and find Vincent."

Yuffie nodded slowly. "I guess you're right," she took in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Tifa nodded, taking her arm away from Yuffie's, placing her hand on the small of Yuffie's back – and, like the last time, gave her a little push in the direction of the news crew.

"Wah!" Yuffie stumbled slightly. She looked over her shoulder at Tifa, who smiled at her, before turning on her heel to see Cloud, leaving Yuffie to her own devices.

"Miss Kisaragi,"

Yuffie stopped, turning around to face them, the camera stuck in her face, the microphone held out to her. "Um, yes?"

"This is Emi Saffron of _Junon News crew, channel six's six o'clock news station_ – you've probably heard of me before, yes?" Yuffie blinked. She never listened to the news stations from the mainland. Hell, she hardly ever listened to the Wutai news stations either. News never really had interested her. Emi shook her head at the lack on response. "Moving on, we heard you were part of the AVALANCE group and had a candid affair with a fellow member, one who dropped you for another woman."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed; _what?!_ She gritted her teeth together; she'd _kill_ Cait when she found him! She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "How is this any of your business?"

Emi laughed conversationally. "The world **_loves_** a love triangle, darling. We're just getting everything out first, setting the _record_ straight."

Yuffie nodded offhandedly. "Sure, so where are you doing this? I doubt you want to do it publicly like this. Why; there might be other camera crews in the crowd . . ."

Yuffie smirked inwardly as Emi Saffron and the rest of her camera crew look around the crowd gathered around the Highwind's ramp hoping to see the famed AVALANCE group. She frowned, mumbling something to her cameraman who nodded. Her eyes rested back onto Yuffie, looking at the airship. "How about that airship you arrived on? _Everyone_ knows where the headquarters are located; so, no one would disturb us there."

Yuffie shrugged. "I don't know, Cid **_hates_** people messing around with his airship. God knows it's like his baby." Yuffie rolled her eyes, looking over at the small group. "Hey Cid, can we use your airship for the interviews?"

Cid looked over, shrugging. "Anything goes wrong _or_ missing, you're dead Yuffie."

"Ha, ha," Yuffie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Che, whatever, go set up."

Shrugging, Yuffie moved away from the small group, making her way back up to Cloud and other. Smiling, she clasped her hands behind her back, barging into the small circle they had formed. "Hey Cloud, where's everyone else?"

"Back at the headquarters, around town, they're around," Cloud shrugged, casting a sideways glance at the ninja.

"Cool," Yuffie grinned.

Moving away from the group, Yuffie sat heavily down on the ramp's edge, her legs swinging off the edge. Pulling her PHS out of her pocket, she flipped the device open, scrolling through the numbers. She grinned as she came across Reeve's number, and clicking the _talk_ button, brought the device to her ear. Yuffie rolled her eyes as the ringing tone, smiling when she heard the PHS pick up on the other side.

"Hello?"

Yuffie smiled. "Hey there Reeve," She heard muffled voices being picked up by the speaker, smirking as she heard her name and Cait's in the same sentence. "Say Reeve, where are you?"

"Out battling the crowd; massive amounts of people showed up to see the rest of you arrive."

"Don't I know it," Yuffie responded, eyes sweeping the crowd for the dark haired male. "Is Cait with you?"

Silence then; ". . . Yes."

"I have to go for my interview first," Yuffie explained, curling her nose up in annoyance, nodding at Tifa who motioned that the news crew was all set up and ready. "Tifa's making me go first, she doesn't want to trade with me because I _agreed_ to this arrangement in Wutai."

Reeve laughed. "Have fun."

"Oh yeah," Yuffie rolled her eyes, her feet echoing through the nearly deserted Highwind. "Tons . . ."

"You sound so enthusiastic."

Yuffie shrugged, slowing her steps as she approached the conference room. "I try to be; but I've got to go, _my_ time's up. Tell Cait I _want_ to see him later."

Reeve nodded. "See you later, Yuffie." The PHS clicked off.

Yuffie sighed, pocketing the phone in her shorts. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she moved forward, the motion sensors picking up her movement, the automatic door springing open.

"Alright, I'm here."

Emi Saffron grinned, looking up from the papers in front of her. "Good to see you've arrived, Miss. Kisaragi. Please, have a seat; I'm _dying_ to talk to you." Emi smiled, motioning to seat across from her.

Yuffie nodded, trying to avert her eyes from the camera's on her as she pulled out the chair, sinking down into it. "So, I heard you were waiting for us to arrive . . . so, fire out your questions – I've got other things to attend too."

Emi nodded, frowning slightly from the cool brush off. She cast a brief look over her shoulder, the cameraman flashing her a thumbs up to show that the cameras were rolling. Shuffling her papers in front of her, she laid them flat on the table, folding her arms across the table, looking intently at Yuffie.

"I'm glad you could join us here in Edge, Miss. Kisaragi – can I call you Yuffie? It must have been a long journey from the small island of Wutai."

Yuffie blinked at the formalities, unconsciously shifting to be straighter in her chair, mirroring Emi's pose. "I suppose you can call me Yuffie, _Miss _sounds to proper. No it wasn't all that far actually, I have business to attend to here. Cid was passing through and said he'd give Tifa and me a ride here."

"Tifa Lockheart and Cid Highwind are other members of the _JENOVA War Heroes_," Emi pointed out to the camera, before looking back to Yuffie. "Now, did the rest of AVALANCE find you in Wutai? What make you join their cause, an unrequited love perhaps?"

Yuffie's eyes narrowed slightly at the last comment. "I ran into them at the beginning – they were such a ragtag team then! – just between Fort Condor and Junon," Yuffie smiled at the memory, boy how _wrong_ she had been. _Steal their materia and escape from them in the middle of the night . . ._ boy, everything really turned around. "We ambushed each other; we thought the other was a monster."

Emi Saffron laughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "You said they were a ragtag team then, who was part of the group?"

"Well . . . there was Cloud and Tifa, Barret was here, Red too . . ." Yuffie paused, thinking of the pink flower girl. "Aeris was there as well."

Emi nodded, casting her eyes at the paper in front of you. "What made you join them, did you have something against Sephorith too?"

"At the time; no, I had no idea who Sephorith was. I _tried_ not to get too close to them. I didn't _want_ to know them. Originally, I plan was to steal travelers materia – I didn't care who it was – and then escape in the night. I did that once with their materia, it was after we had stolen Cid's _Tiny Bronco_, but they followed me. I was surprised to see them – well, I figured they'd come, but I didn't know that he, I mean _they_, cared."

_"He?"_ Emi picked up, eyebrows raised. Yuffie inwardly cursed herself at her mistake. "What happened in Wutai?"

"We ran into Don Corneo, he took me and Elena from the Turks. They came, I was saved – I was supposed to be his girl for the night – _yuck!_ They took me back, that surprised me."

"I see, and what made you decide to continue adventuring with them? It sounds like they would have liked you not to come with them."

"Excuse me?" Yuffie glared, looking over at Yuffie. "That's none of your business, and that's out of line."

"Sorry, just curious," Emi amended, vaguely shrugging. "Now, what made you continue adventuring with them?"

_Aeris . . . and Vincent . . ._ Yuffie's mind screamed out. "I found out that Sephiroth had taken part in the ShinRa – Wutai war, he was the General. I had my reasons."

"I see; that's interesting; a personal grudge. You're much like Cloud Strife then; he too had a personal grudge. However, Sephiroth taking part in the war; wasn't the only reason, was it?"

Yuffie shook her head, focusing her eyes onto the table. _Aeris . . ._ she knew it would lead to this; Tifa had mentioned that in passing, Vincent too. She rolled her eyes, she could handle talking about Vincent, he was alive – somewhere.

Emi's eyebrows rose at Yuffie's silence, laughing awkwardly. "We're on television, _Yuffie_, we can't have silence."

"This isn't live," Yuffie shrugged, trying to keep her emotions in check. "You can edit this piece out."

Emi sighed, shaking her head as well. "Okay then, back to the idea of Sephiroth and your anger towards him. You all traveled to Bone Village together, chasing after Aeris Gainsborough, the last of the fabled _Ancients_. What I – and our viewers would like to know – is _why_? Why would you go after her? She wasn't like you – she ran away and _didn't_ take the materia with her. From what Mr. Strife said, you were all excavating in the _Temple of the Ancients_ where you found the startling facts of Sephorith's plan and the birth of Meteor. Miss. Gainsborough ran away when you were all brought to the Gongaga infirmary."

Yuffie brought her eyebrows together, trying to keep her anger under control. How the hell could this woman sit across from her, talking about Aeris like that . . . they were only _still here_ because of Aeris's sacrifice. Shaking her head, Yuffie curled her fingers up into a fist, slamming it hard into the table.

"_Why? Why did we go after Aeris?_" She yelled, glaring at the reporter. "She was our friend – we're all only here because of her."

Emi nodded. "Now, would you care to explain what happened between Aeris and Sephiroth?"

"No." Yuffie bit out, huffing loudly as she fell back into her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "That's _none _of your business."

Emi sighed, this one was harder then all the others; talk about stubborn. "When everyone arrived at Bone Village, Aeris had managed to catch up with Sephiroth, they were –"

"Stop it!" Yuffie yelled, glaring across the long table. "That's **_not_** what happened."

Emi extended her hand towards Yuffie, a smirk playing across her lips. "Care to tell us the truth then?"

Yuffie took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, her eyes closing as she spoke. "Aeris knew how to stop Sephiroth. She could hear the planet speak to her – it was her _gift_ – she knew if she could call Holy, she _would_ stop Sephiroth. She didn't want us to come; we wouldn't be able to help her call it. Past Bone Village was a place of rest for the Ancients, _the City of the Ancients_; she went there to get help from her ancestors. She did manage to call Holy, but while she was doing that, Sephiroth sought her out.

"We went after Aeris too when we realized that she had gone off to stop Sephiroth. Cloud knew where she was, he had seen her in his dream, and Sephiroth was there too. We managed to get there with no problem, and we even found her. She was on the altar . . . she didn't hear us approach, she was praying – praying for a way to end the sadness. Then . . . Sephiroth came, and stopped her. He . . . he . . . plunged his sword through her, the blade . . . it came out the other side."

Yuffie shook her head, the images coming back to her as she tried to suppress them.

_Sephiroth appearing out of nowhere, his sword glinting ominously; Aeris was praying to her ancestors for Holy, oblivious to what was going. _

_ Cloud standing beside her, Buster Sword rose up, Tifa shouting at Cloud, latching herself onto his waist to snap him out of his trance. _

_The others were halfway across the podiums submerged in the water, while she stood on the staircase, frozen by her own foolish fear. _

_ Sephiroth's sword plunged mercilessly into Aeris, piercing her heart as Aeris didn't scream, her emerald eyes closing for the final time as she slumped forward. _

_The white materia fell from her ponytail, rolling past them, disappearing into the deep water below; their **final** hope. _

_Sephiroth . . . he smirked widely, pulling his sword out effortlessly as Aeris slumped to the ground, her own blood pooling around her. _

_A cold laugh surrounded the empty altar, Cloud yelling at Sephiroth. _

_She remembered crying – the first time since her mother had died years ago – her vision blurring. _

_This **wasn't** happening again . . . _

_Then the arrival of JENOVA.LIFE _

_She remembered sitting that battle out, she couldn't see straight through her tears. _

_She felt so helpless . . . she had broken her promise; she didn't want too see anymore death. _

_That was the first time **he** had shown any indication that she was part of the ragtag party too. _

"I see . . . so Miss. Gainsborough went off to gallantly die for the sake of the planet."

"**_Aeris_** planned on coming back, she was _always_ talking about the next time, the future and what amusement we could find in the next town. She _did not_ run away to die on her own."

"I see this is a touchy subject for you," Emi Saffron muttered, casting a wary glance at the camera then back at the ninja. "On a lighter note; tell us about your relationship with a fellow AVALANCE member. The audience always likes a romantic twist . . ."

"That doesn't concern you, that is, after all, a private matter."

Emi nodded, casting the statement aside. "I heard from a fellow member that he left without you, never wanting contact with you ever again. That must be sad; can you tell us your feelings?"

"I feel fine; it's not like Vincent's dead or anything."

Emi nodded, turning her attention back to the camera. "Vincent Valentine, another member of AVALANCE – and a _former Turk_ at that – was rumored to be romantically linked to Miss. Kisaragi."

"Stop that," Yuffie muttered, rolling her eyes. "That's really stupid, rattling stuff off to the camera like that – talk about unprofessional. People can find out that stuff on their own – read the tabloids – they'll tell you all the _untrue_ junk."

"_Untrue junk_ . . . care to tell our viewers the truth then? You can set the record straight." Emi probed, leaning across the table.

"I suppose so . . ." Yuffie said at length, trailing off.

"Great," Emi clapped her hands together happily with a smile. "Tell us a little bit about him, how did you meet?"

"In Nibelheim," Yuffie grinned at the memory. She had thought he was creepy at first, who the hell would want to **_willingly_** sleep in a coffin for thirty years. Talk about something that just screamed out _vampire_. "He owned the big mansion there . . . we kind of walked in unexpectedly; it was raining pretty badly; the _eye of the storm,_ Cloud had called it." – Yuffie let out a small laugh at her lie – "He wasn't too happy that we were there, he tried to kick us out, but he eventually let us stay, I don't know why though. The mansion was huge though! I think it was Tifa who talked to him first, she tracked him down – after he let us stay for the night, he disappeared to the basement – and, well, they talked about stuff. He then joined us – he seemed to know Sephiroth from somewhere – but he ignored us all."

_Now, I just have to warn Tifa before her interview,_ Yuffie thought, shaking her head.

"I see . . . now, you mentioned he ignored everyone; yourself included, I suppose? What changed?"

". . . He was so uncaring about everything; Cloud and the others were wondering if he was even on our side. Tifa, she seemed to know what his motives were, but she wouldn't mention it; all she said was:_ it's not my story to tell_. I didn't really spend a lot of time with him; I thought he was strange, I guess you could say I was influenced by Cloud and Barret's opinions. Aeris tried to talk to him a few times – she made _some_ progress, he answered her questions – and, I guess from what she told me, he seemed to grow on me. I really didn't know what I thought, some days he was alright, other days he was kind of strange."

She suppressed a shudder, thinking of the first time she had ever seen Galian Beast all the way up to Chaos. That was always unexpected . . .

"What made him change?"

"Huh?" Yuffie's head snapped up, her thoughts on a whole other page. "Oh . . . that. My opinion changed of him when we were in the City of the Ancients, right after," – her eyes dropped down to the table, her fingers tracing patterns in the wood – "Aeris died."

"Uh huh," Emi nodded, briefly looking down at her papers for something more to say. "Is that where you guys hooked up and became a couple?"

Yuffie laughed, throwing her head back. "Nope, we were just tolerating each other then."

She smiled, sure, that was when she started to develop her crush on him, but the world didn't need to know that detail. "Tolerating each other?" Emi echoed; an eyebrow quirked. "I see, that's an interesting development, what made you dislike him so?"

Yuffie shrugged, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure, he didn't really seem to care about anything . . . he was just _there_. He never really spoke to anyone; he spoke to Tifa and Reeve a bit and myself sometimes."

Emi perked up. "What did you two talk about?"

"Um . . ." At first, Yuffie drew a blank, what had they talked about? It was a blur, she had just been happy that he _actually_ spoke to her. "Lots of things; the past, the future, generic topics; you know, boringly dull things."

Emi sighed, that wasn't any juicy gossip! "You_ must _have done something together . . . you make it sound like the two of you don't like each other –"

"We _didn't_," Yuffie bit in with a shrug.

Emi frowned, trying to make sense of the ninja's confusing words. "If you didn't hate each other . . . what brought you two together?"

Yuffie blushed slightly, her eyes looking anywhere but at the reporter, her eyes focusing on the wall instead. "I ran into a few personal problems that I needed help getting out of," Yuffie held up her hand, shaking her head at Emi. "No, I do not wish to discuss my past problems on the news – or anywhere_ afterwards_." She added as an afterthought.

"I heard that wasn't _icing on the cake _though," Emi probed further, making Yuffie raise an eyebrow. "The robotic Cait Sith told us you had a major encounter, knocking yourself out for a whole week, that Mr. Valentine watched over you; did that change your opinion at all?"

Yup, she was going to _kill_ Cait when she saw him.

"First off all, it wasn't a week – it was three days. Yes, he was there for me during that time, Tifa had mentioned that he came to see me every night, that he was worried about my condition." Yuffie smiled briefly. "I suppose that's what changed my mind. Before, he had seemed kind of cold, he didn't want to get too close to the rest of us. He never wanted to speak to us, when he did; it was simple one-word answers. He opened up a bit to me, we were able to have some good conversations about different things – I confided in him.

"After Tifa told me what had happened while I was out cold, my opinion changed. I mean, _if_ he didn't care about me, he wouldn't have done anything. The fact that he seemed worried; ended up staying with me in the Mideel hospital and didn't partake in the last battle against the calamity of JENOVA just to make sure that I was okay . . . it struck a nerve. He must have cared for me a bit to do that. I approached him about it – I actually told him my feelings; I asked him to kiss me goodbye –"

"Goodbye? Then you knew this romance was to be ill fated?"

"I thought we'd die – I didn't think we could beat Sephiroth . . . I just wanted him to know my feelings, I didn't want to die with that as my secret." Yuffie shrugged off. "Surprisingly, he thought it over quick, he was _finally_ ready to let go of his past dilemmas with relationships. Well, a long story short, the idea of facing Sephiroth and realizing that _if_ we did die . . . we'd die alone, without anyone there beside us."

Emi nodded. "A tragic love story" – she clasped her hands together – "both of you had lost people close to you, correct? And there you are, moments before the imminent destruction of the planet."

Yuffie nodded. "I suppose so, but the _'happy ending' _eluded us."

Emi nodded again, a slight frown appearing. "As I have heard, when you returned to your hometown of Wutai, you took Mr. Valentine home with you? From what I know of Wutai traditions, the reigning princess is to marry one of the five gods of the pagoda to bring harmony and peace to your lands, correct? Your father, he didn't agree on your choice did he?"

"Nope," Yuffie scowled, arms crossed as she sunk down into her chair. "My old man doesn't listen to anyone but himself – so, I planned to run away. I did it once before, I could do it again. Besides, like I'd marry someone old like that!" She conveniently left out the fact that technically, Vincent should be around sixty. "But my father interrupted my master plan . . . before we could run off into the night, my father spoke to Vincent . . ."

"What did your father say?"

"Does it look like I know?" Yuffie snapped, eyes narrowing. "_If_ I knew, I wouldn't say anyway – it's none of your business."

Emi blinked, offended by the tone of voice, people were interested in this information; it was her job to uncover the truth! "Alright . . . so in the brief time you left Mr. Valentine alone with your father, something happened?" Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Did you ever think that you're just casting the blame? Maybe there was someone on the side? Could there be someone prettier, better then you, perhaps? Could it be that your relationship was simply_ one sided_?"

"Excuse me?" Yuffie's eyes narrowed at the accusations, leaning on the table to get a better look at the reporter. "How _dare_ you say that to me? What the hell do you know – nothing!"

"That may be," Emi shrugged Yuffie's comments off. "Which this brings us full circle; he did go off on his own, never wanting contact with you again."

"Lie," Yuffie hissed, shaking her head. "The last thing he said was _I'll be right back_."

"But, he never came."

"Obviously."

"Is it true that there was another woman he was interested in?"

"There was someone . . . another scientist that worked for ShinRa" – she didn't bother mentioning Lucrecia's name, it was unimportant now – "But he didn't run away with her, he wouldn't be able to. You see, she died many years ago; the only place he _could_ go would be her final resting place. I don't think he'd go there though . . . he said he wanted to let go of the past." _Alongside the disaster that happened when we visited there._ "But, whatever happened between him and my father made him rethink his words."

"Any ideas on what they said?"

"Like I've said, I don't know. I presume that I was involved in the conversation . . . why else would this happen? Probably Vincent's past too . . ."

That was it! Why didn't she think about that sooner! Her father _hated_ the Turks and ShinRa; Vincent _was_ a Turk, he probably took part in the ShinRa – Wutai war as well. Inwardly, she cursed herself, how could she not have seen that? It had to have been some kind of misunderstanding . . . that _had_ to be it. She flicked her eyes back up to Emi, who was staring at her, obviously waiting for an answer to another silly question of hers.

"Well, I've given you enough of my time already, I've got to get going," Yuffie said breezily, standing up from her chair.

Emi blinked confusingly a few times, before standing up quickly – the camera's following her – as she trailed behind Yuffie. "But we're not finished with our little interview, Miss. Kisaragi, the viewers have a lot more questions to be answered –"

"Give the paper to Tifa or someone, I'll pick it up later," Yuffie shrugged, not breaking her stride.

"Our reviewers _want _answers though."

"They'll get them," – Yuffie shrugged, the automatic doors of the conference room – "_Whenever_ I'm next in Junon."

Emi huffed, rolling her eyes as she tossed her hair over her shoulders. "We need answers _before_ we air on the weekend."

"Well, deal with it," Yuffie shook her head, her footsteps echoing against the metallic floor as she reached the airship's ramp. "Tifa!" she called, seeing the brunette leaning against the ramp talking to someone. "You're the next victim – have fun!"

Tifa nodded, pushing herself off the ramp, starting up it. "How'd it go?"

"Fine, I suppose. Oh – about Vincent, the story got changed a bit; we stayed at his mansion in Nibelheim through a huge rain storm, okay? Oh, they might give you a sheet of more questions regarding my relationship; you can give it to me whenever I next see you. Anyways, wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Yuffie," Tifa called with a wave, deciding to throw the sheet of questions away. "Call me when you find him – or don't find him – call me for _anything_."

"I will." Yuffie nodded, waving over her shoulder, before descending down the ramp, disappearing into the thinning crowd.

Letting out a sigh, Tifa shook her head, starting back up the ramp, heading for the conference room.

---

A/N: I was going to add where Vincent was at the bottom, but then I decided against that idea, next chapter though! The interview was a pain to write, I had no clue what to write.


	14. 14: Connections

---

Yuffie grinned; it was great to feel the sun shinning down on her, an adventure looming on the horizon once more. Letting out a sigh, she buried her fingers into Starlight's warm, yellow feathers as the Chocobo raced across the Gongaga landscape.

"Can you believe what that woman had to say?" Yuffie scowled, angrily brushing her dark bangs out of her eyes as the wind whipped around her. She cast a sideways glance at the small river separating Gongaga from Cosmo Canyon, shaking her head as Starlight sprinted over the small river, they're reflection staring momentarily up at them. "I can't believe it; I _don't_ think she _liked_ my end performance very well though," she added as an afterthought.

Starlight let out a _wark_ as Yuffie grasped her yellow feathers a bit too roughly.

"Sorry," Yuffie amended, patting the yellow feathers back into their rightful places. Grinning, Yuffie leaned down, getting a better view of the Chocobo's face. "Do you remember Vincent, Starlight? He came with us on that last journey to Wutai. He had to go away for a little while . . . but, I'm _going_ to bring him back! He should know that, right? I'm too stubborn to give up that easily, right?!"

Starlight let out another _wark_ in response.

"I _knew_ you'd agree with me!"

Yuffie laughed, letting her storm grey eyes rest on the stream that separated the Cosmo Canyon from Nibelheim. She was all most there . . . Nibelheim was right there. Letting out a small smile, Yuffie cast her eyes up at the looming mountain range that was situated between the two areas, the waterfall situated in the top peaks.

"Lucrecia's cave," Yuffie mumbled, frowning slightly. "It's too bad that you can't climb mountains, Starlight."

Yuffie ruffled the Chocobo's feathers, the Cosmo Canyon's rocky terrain disappearing behind them. She sighed, flicking her eyes up to the mountain – _Lucrecia's_ mountain. In a way, she found it kind of ironic. Hojo had come between them, but in the end, they were both _buried_ close by; Vincent in his coffin and Lucrecia in her mako crystals.

Starlight warked once more, turning her head, her beady black eye piercing through Yuffie's concentration. Yuffie blinked, looking around at her surroundings. The stream separating the two towns was behind her, the grassy plains stretching to Nibelheim before her.

"I'm _home_, Starlight. This will be my new hometown."

"_Wark, Wark!"_ The Chocobo responded, turning its yellow head in the opposite direction, looking forlorn back at the opposite side of the stream.

Yuffie shook her head at the Chocobo's natural response, clicking her tongue together in minor annoyance. Grabbing the reins that rested on its back, Yuffie pulled on them lightly, directing Starlight's attention back to the deserted town. She patted the Chocobo's side in comfort, digging her booted heels into the Chocobo's side. With another indignant wark, Starlight started forward slowly, warily looking at the upcoming village.

"You'll be okay, Starlight," Yuffie grinned, pulling the reins as they approached the town's limits.

Starlight skidded to a stop, ruffling its wings slightly. Yuffie grinned at the response, if the Chocobo knew what had taken place here in the past; anyone would try to suppress a shudder. Shifting slightly on the Chocobo's back, Yuffie slipped down from the saddle, running her hand across the Chocobo's long neck in a soothing motion. Grinning, she grasped the reins in hand as she started forward, the towns' cobbled street reaching out to meet them.

"It'll be alright Starlight, if there's anything in the streets, they'll see – and attack – me first. _No_ big deal, right?"

Yuffie shrugged, laughing at her flippant words, as she tossed her head back. Her feet slapped against the cobbled street, the circle of empty, deserted houses surrounding them as they approached the middle of town. Yuffie let out a sigh, closing her eyes as the silence surrounded her, ringing in her ears. If she was here by herself . . . she might find it just a little creepy. The good news was that no more of Sephiroth's clones littering the streets.

"It's a quaint little town, isn't it?"

Starlight warked in response.

Yuffie grinned over her shoulder at the Chocobo, tugging on the reins lightly. Closing her eyes as she moved forward, she sighed, allowing the small town air to surround her. She let out a laugh as she felt Starlight's hard beak jab into her lower back, an indignant wark following suit. Yuffie opened her eyes, whirling around to face the Chocobo, dropping unceremoniously onto the ledge surrounding the town's monument.

"You're pretty talkative today, aren't you girl? Do you want to go for a walk?" Yuffie chirped, bringing her fingers up to buckles decorating the brown harness. Yuffie jabbed her fingers over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "I've got to check out that old decrypted old mansion, but you can't come with me – well, not unless you want to be monster chow."

Starlight gave another wark, ruffling her wings in annoyance at her riders' works and light laughter. Yuffie smiled, undoing the buckles, running her fingers over the Chocobo's harness-free face. "There you go, that feels better, doesn't it? I wouldn't want something like that on _my_ face – especially with someone pulling on it all the time . . . now, don't wander away too far, okay?"

Starlight ruffled her feathers once more before she lumbered away, warking slightly. Yuffie grinned as the Chocobo strayed towards Nibelheim's limit looking for any travelers with greens, or at least some good grass. Shaking her head, Yuffie let her storm grey eyes wander around the small circle of houses – _the inn, the store, Cloud and Tifa's houses_ – they all still stood, waiting for their next inhabitants.

"I'm just glad no more of those freaky clones are here," she muttered angrily, getting up from the ledge, brushing off the seat of her shorts.

Sure, the clones _didn't_ do _anything_ to them while they were here last time . . . but still, they were _helping_ Sephiroth – totally not cool in her opinion. Stretching her limbs over her head, she clasped her hands behind her back, keeping her eyes trained on the mansion as it loomed over the towns' houses.

_When they finally did make it to Nibelheim, it wasn't what they had thought. The town was supposed to be all rubble, burned down five years previous by Sephiroth and his anger at the world when he found the truth of his birth. Everything about the town was back to normal – well, as normal as you could get with block cloaked clones roaming the town, calling for Sephiroth and reunion. However, all those details seemed relatively unimportant to Yuffie, the mansion that loomed above the town caught her attention as it stood out like a beacon. _

"_We should go there!" Yuffie stated, pointing up at the towering mansion as they excited Tifa's old house, the clones running rampant within the house as well. _

"_Why?" Aeris muttered; eyebrows quirked. "It looks kind of creepy in my opinion._

"_Don't worry Aeris, Cloud will protect you," Yuffie whispered with a wink. "It'll be an adventure . . . and Cloud? Didn't you say that was the mansion you had visited with Sephiroth?"_

_Cloud squinted up at the building; the sun was at such a horrible angle! "Yeah, yeah that's it. It might help us in our quest . . . let's check it out guys."_

_Tifa_ _nodded, hands balling up into fists. "I'm going . . . I want to know what happened here. I remember the fire vaguely . . . he killed my father! I **want** answers!"_

"_Count me in too!" Aeris grinned, holding her rod out threateningly._

"_Heey!_ _Wait for me!" Yuffie pouted, waving a hand over her head at the group as they started up the hill to the mansion. "I want to go too – you're all mean, you know that, right?"_

_  
Aeris laughed, stopping beside the rusted Iron Gate for the smaller ninja. "I'm mean?"_

"_Not you, Aeris," Yuffie laughed, looping her arm with Aeris, the two starting up the unkempt lawn after the rest of the group. "You're my best friend after all, you know that."_

_Aeris_ _nodded, her ponytail swaying with the motion. "I'm glad; I'd hate to think something happened between us."_

"_Awe, you know I love you, Aeris," Yuffie laughed, shouldering the ornate, heavy doors open a little bit more for them. _

"_Hey, what's going on guys?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow, dropping her arm from Aeris, clasping her hands behind her back as she tiptoed up to the larger group in a little room off to the left/ Aeris let out a light giggle at Yuffie's actions, wandering over to the group as well. _

"_What did you guys find?" Yuffie asked, looking over Cait Sith's crown, confusion written on her face. "What's that Cloud? Is it a letter from Sephiroth?"_

_Tifa_ _shook her head, glancing momentarily over at Yuffie. "It **sounds** like a riddle . . ."_

"_A riddle?"_ _Yuffie's face lit up, her storm grey eyes locking onto the paper in Cloud's hand. "Let me see that! I can solve these things, no problem!"_

"_I doubt it," Cloud said offhandedly, not looking up from the paper in hand. _

_Yuffie shook her head, pushing the overstuffed moogle aside, reaching a gloved hand out for the small paper. She let out a grin as she grasped the paper, ripping it out of Cloud's lax grasp. _

_A loud rip sounded._

"_You ripped it," Barret shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in Yuffie's direction. "You're such a klutz."_

"_Shut up," Yuffie shot Barret a look as she unrolled the paper. "See, _no _rip! Well, **only** at the bottom – big deal, old man."_

_Barret_ _glared at her, the comment dying in his throat as Aeris laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head._

"_Let's see, it says; _'I must get rid of all those that stand in the way on my research. Even that one from the Turks," _Yuffie frowned, crumpling the note into a ball. "It's about a **Turk**, who cares."_

"_Yuffie, don't say that," Aeris chided, picking up the crumbled paper. "It's still a human being, it sounds like this guy is – was? – in trouble. If it's a riddle, maybe he's still here, trapped somewhere?"_

"_Or at least his bones are here . . ."_

"_Yuffie, stop that!" Aeris huffed, her emerald eyes scanning over the page. _"I scientifically altered him, and put him to sleep in the basement. If you want to find him, then search the area."

"_Scientifically altered . . .? This sounds pretty creepy . . ."_

"_Don't worry Tifa. _Put him to sleep – _it's just another word for **dead, **my father did that once to my cat . . ."_

"_There's still more," Aeris cut in, shaking her head. _"But, this is merely a game I thought of. It is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want too."

"_See, we don't **have**_ _to participate, let's just look for clues about Sephiroth, not some Turk."_

"_I think we should look for the clues. I'd feel bad knowing that we left someone to rot, locked up in the basement," Aeris frowned looking behind her at the dusty old mansion. "I wonder how old this is – now, let's see, something about a safe next. _Move the dial on the safe carefully, but quickly. You have twenty seconds. You can't go past the numbers while turning. The four hints for the numbers are . . ."

"_What are the clues?" Tifa asked, trying to concentrate._

"The lid to the box with the most oxygen, Behind Ivory's short of tea and ray, the creak in the floor near the chair on the second floor . . . to the left five steps, up nine, left two, up six, and the fourth number is Right 97."

"_Okay, so we have one of the numbers, let's split up and have a look around. Aeris, you go with Yuffie, Tifa you come with me, Barret –"_

"_I'm going on my own; I don't need any help."_

"_Alright," Cloud shrugged. "Cait Sith, Red XIII, you can go together. Let's meet back here in twenty minutes."_

_---_

"_That thing was pretty ugly," Yuffie muttered, picking herself up off the ground after Aeris had tossed a Phoenix Down at her. Stretching, she stood up, brushing the dust from her clothes. "Whose freaky idea was it to put that purple **thing** in a safe?"_

"_It was orange too . . ." Aeris amended._

"_It's still ugly as hell."_

"_It was called Lost Number," Tifa called, looking at the message that was scrawled onto the safe's door. "There was something else written here too, but most seems to be scratched away."_

"_Really?"_ _Cloud frowned, leaning over the brunette. "Hmm . . . defeated my experiment . . . key to the basement . . . Valentine . . . curse . . . for eternity – that's all that's legible."_

_  
"A curse?" Yuffie mused, hands clasped behind her back as she wandered towards the door. "I say we don't use the key . . . but, I _hate _an unsolved mystery, keeps me up at – hey! I found a materia!"_

"_What a one track mind."_

"_Whatever, that's Yuffie, let's get to the basement." Cloud shrugged, taking the led of the group, once more leaving the small room. _

"_It looks pretty good, doesn't it Cait?" Yuffie laughed, showing the robotic cat the orb before sticking it into an empty slot on her Conformer. _

"_It does, what is it?"_

"_Summon materia," Yuffie shrugged, unsure what creature resided within. _

Yuffie sighed, looking around the still extremely dusty mansion, the floorboards creaking under her weight; they hadn't been used in such a long time, she supposed.

"Nothing's changed since the last time I was here," she mused, hands clasped behind her back.

She allowed a small smirk as she saw the charred doorway – from a misguided Fira attack – that led into the small room with the safe for the basement key.

The _Lost Number_, now that had been a horrible fight. She suppressed a shudder as she thought of the large purple and orange monster that had lunged out of the safe at them. Unfortunately for them, they had defeated the orange side of the monster first, leaving them to fight the magical purple side. What could have been worse . . . all they had left was their physical attacks and their low level limit breaks, their magic having been used up earlier in the drawn out fight.

"It's funny looking back on that," Yuffie mumbled to herself, running her hand along the charred doorframe. "I was so dead set _against _this . . . I didn't want to save a Turk," – she shook her head, pushing the bangs out of her eyes – "Who knew I'd end up romantically inclined towards him and running around the planet trying to track him down."

She sighed, leaning against the second floor railing, looking down at the deserted first floor beneath her. She wondered what the mansion would have looked like thirty years ago when it was lived in. Sure, Hojo had tainted the building with his mere presence, but she knew that Vincent had liked this place before everything happened – and, if he had liked it, she knew she would have too. Yuffie snapped her head up, an idea coming to her, a plan formulating. Her eyes narrowed in deep thought before closing slowly.

She could see it . . . the hardwood floor would need to be cleaned and polished, the markings' of the monsters nails, teeth and whatnot would have to be buffered away most likely. The floor would shine brightly when the ceiling light fixtures were fixed and cleaned up. The monsters roaming around the mansion's many rooms would have to be taken care of . . . she'd have to find out where they were coming in from also. Most of the furniture would have to go, it was either moldy from rain falling from the patched up roof _or_ ripped to shreds by the many monsters. The banisters would need to be fixed, quite a few of the rungs were missing and some new paint would have to be bought. Then, there was the outside landscape . . . but she'd worry about that when the inside was finished.

Yuffie opened her eyes, the old mansion coming back into her view. She sighed; this was going to take _a lot_ of work. She could hear it now, the sound of gil ringing in the nearest supply store, but, it was quickly overrun by the idea of having everyone under one roof, happy together again.

"Now, to find Vincent . . . he lived here long enough, so he probably has some back door to get in undetected," Nodding her head, she pushed herself away from the railing, a hand reaching back for her Conformer, eyes roving the deserted rooms for the ever present monsters.

---

Yuffie curled her nose up as she descended down the final loop in the circular, wooden basement steps. She brought her hands up, rubbing her arms to keep the heat inside as the cool underground air surrounded her.

"There's another thing that I'll _have_ to fix . . ." she mused, the grimy walls of the corridor staring back at her. "The coffins will have to go also . . . um, that is unless Vincent wants to keep one as a souvenir of the past," Yuffie shook her head, her laughter echoing through the hallway, she doubted that. "I suppose I'll keep the library for now, Vincent seems like the reading type. However, those lab testing things are going, bad memories there," Yuffie nodded, grimly thinking about the things in question; Vincent and Lucrecia, Cloud and Zack, and who knows how many others Hojo had experimented on.

She hummed to herself as she worked; pushing her bangs back behind her ears as she searched the grimy walls for any sort of nook or latch that might lead to some secret way in or out of the mansion.

---

"_Hey, it's me, Yuffie! Where'd you run off to? I can't believe you did that, that's mean you know!"_

"_Did you catch the interview with Junon New Crew on channel six the other day? It was pretty interesting, huh? They really butchered my interview though, it was hardly anything! I'm glad they didn't air it all though, they had no right to ask those questions!"_

"_Hey, your phone's still on! Ohh, are you hanging around with Cloud? Tifa said he disappeared after they finished building Edge, isn't that weird? TIfa's kind of mad though, now she has to take care of business and kids alone – they started an orphanage, did you know that?"_

"_I know you like books, so I kept those! I got rid of those weird scientific tanks though, talk about a mood downer! Do you still want your coffin? You've got a till next week to call me back, buddy!"_

"_So, you should know by now that you can't ignore me! You should come by Nibelheim – I know that you hate it – but it's so much better now, and it's still a deserted town, just like you liked it! By the way – you owe me nine thousand gil for renovations."_

"_January 2nd, eight, twenty six am, 1st message . . ."_

"_You didn't even come visit me – or call – during the Christmas and New Years holidays! It's been a while . . . but I thought we could patch things up. Well, I shouldn't do this because I don't think you actually care – but, Merry Christmas . . . happy New Year . . ."_

"_January 2nd, four, fifty seven pm, 2nd message . . ."_

""_Don't bother . . . it's been almost two years, Vincent. I got the picture, I won't contact you – you can lose my number, you obviously already did that long ago, though. I just hope you realize – I gave up Wutai for you, for us, I wanted to be with you regardless of my fathers' words! I – I'm leaving Nibelheim in half an hour, I can't wait any longer. About the gil you owe me – whatever, it doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know –"_

"_End of messages."_

_**Click.**_

"This is wrong; it sounded like she was _crying_."

"_It's nothing but an act, why would she like someone like you? The witch is probably married and Lady of Wutai now."_

"Lord Godo is still alive."

Chaos shrugged. "_She destroyed your link to your past though. You heard her message: money for renovations of **your** mansion, as she said. She threw out all that scientific crap from your last fling, that god-forsaken coffin was thrown out as well . . ."_

"There's no need for those things any more, ShinRa is gone, it holds no purpose in the rapidly evolving world," Vincent muttered, ignoring the sneer from Chaos; _rapidly evolving world . . . one that doesn't include you._ His crimson eyes glanced around the cavern, the sound of the waterfall cascading quietly behind him in the distance. "It might be time to let go of the past."

"_And yet,"_ Chaos sneered. "_Here you sit in this tomb."_

"No one would look here," Vincent brushed Chaos off, trying to suppress the demon.

"_Except that ninja . . . she's a stubborn one,"_ Chaos snarled. "_She can play the field pretty well."_

"Shut up," Vincent scowled; his eyes sweeping the damp cave, stopping on the mako crystal's that encased Lucrecia's body. "Yuffie's a good person, she . . . never thought of herself first."

"_You sound like you loved her back then," _Chaos snarled, pulling his lip back over his sharp teeth. "_You should know, **host**; how long will it be until you figure out that no woman will ever want something like you."_

Vincent shook his head, drowning out the demons' words. "What do you know anyways, demon? You know _nothing_ except hate."

Chaos shrugged. "_I know that women can't be trusted, the brat wasn't meant for you either – you only want those that are attached to another man."_

Vincent sighed, ignoring the winged demon's words, as he thought back to the small ninja. He hadn't seen her for the better part of _two_ years. Closing his crimson eyes, he reflected on that last time he had seen her . . .

She had been so angry about what her father had planned for her; she had her hands balled up into fists, screaming at the sky outside of the pagoda. She had been happy to see him; she wanted to run away to the mountains with him, wanting him to teach her to shoot a gun. He shook his head; his black bangs falling into his eyes as he thought about the small ninja, her personality could change rapidly. She had been so happy when they got off Starlight in Wutai, she was happy to be back with someone who _actually_ cared for her, as she had said many times. From the sounds of her conversations from her childhood, after her mother, Lady Ayumi, had died, she had been pushed away by her father. Yuffie had everything planned out for them; things to see and do, and things she wanted to learn from him.

They _could_ have had a good time together, at least for a little while. Surely, there was no way that Yuffie would want him when she surpassed twenty seven.

Vincent frowned slightly, his crimson eyes trained on the ground beneath him. _Yuffie . . . _sometimes he wondered what Yuffie was doing now. She had sounded so desperate on that voice message . . .

"_Vincent . . ."_

Raising his head, his crimson eyes narrowing at the sound – there wasn't anyone else within the cavern; hardly anyone knew it was here anyways. His eyes stopped on the mako crystallization around Lucrecia's form, was it _her?_ It had sounded exactly like he had remembered her voice . . .

"Lucrecia?"

"_**Again** with that woman?"_ Chaos snarled, rolling his beady eyes. "_She's long dead, host."_

Vincent shook his head, his crimson eyes staring at the mako crystals, blocking out the demon. "It is you . . . but . . ."

"_You need to move on . . . get out of here . . ."_

Vincent struggled to his feet, his limbs protesting against the movement as he had sat so long on the cold stone. His cloak rustled with his movement, his shoes echoing against the stone floor as he approached the crystallization, placing his real hand on the colder surface.

"Lucrecia . . . what?"

"_I'm so sorry . . ."_ her words echoed through the small cavern, her frozen form never moving.

"I'm the one that's sorry," Vincent mumbled, his crimson eyes falling to the ground. "I couldn't save you, I just let it happen. I let _your_ words stop me . . ."

Vincent's head shot up, his crimson eyes narrowing. **_Chaos . . ._**

_You can't remain here forever, host._

_No one **could ever** love you . . . you're the **monster**._

_That bratty ninja . . . why would she **ever** love someone like you, when she has someone of her own kind? Why, even that **Lucercia** didn't want you._

_She made you feel pity, made you lose your distrust of people . . . she is just like Lucrecia._

_Are you willing to sleep in a coffin for her sake? She **will** leave you . . . you're immortal and will **always** be alone._

_You sound like you **loved** her back hen. How long will it be until you figure out no women will ever **want** something like you? _

"Nibelheim . . ."

_**I'm leaving Nibelheim in a half hour. **_

"_You're not actually going after her?" _Chaos snarled; his tone louder then normal.

"Shut up, _demon_," Vincent growled.

Ignoring the demon's taunts about repeating the past once more, he turned on his heel, heading for the waterfall's entrance, his cloak rustling slightly with the movement.

"_When that bratty ninja leaves you for another man, you won't have any sympathy."_

Vincent rolled his crimson eyes, the waterfall thundering as he approached the falling water. "I don't remember asking for it," he muttered as he past the walls, the rocky ground beneath him wet with multiple puddles as the water pounded into the silent body of water on his left. "Thanks . . . _Lucrecia._"

He heard Chaos snarl in the background of his mind in annoyance. Passing the waterfall by, Vincent blinked, the last of the sun's rays shining down at him in the mountains' mouth. Narrowing his eyes from the blinding light, he raised his hand above his eyes, effectively blocking out the last of the strong rays.

How long had be been sitting in that cavern? He knew it had been a while; he had gotten lost in his past – _the good old days,_ he wasn't quite sure. Lucrecia had been there – _regrettably _Hojo was there too, in the Nibelheim laboratory. He shook off that particular thought, Lucrecia had said to move on, get out there . . . move on with life.

His crimson eyes finally adjusting to the light, he let his hand drop back down his side. His eyes scanned the small amount of land surrounding the body of water; he let out a sigh, his crimson eyes not finding any form of life.

Chaos smirked, the demon coming back to the forefront of the gunslingers' mind. "_Looks like that stupid bird ran away,"_ Chaos bit out a smirk. "_That's too bad, would have been a good meal . . . now, it looks like the brat's going to forget you ever existed."_

Vincent shook his head, reaching a hand back for his long black hair, wet from the waterfall's thunderous flow. "The Chocobo wouldn't remain here anyways; not for this long a time period. It would have gone back to Chocobo Billy as soon as we disappeared from view."

Chaos bit out a laugh at the discovery. "_You've got no way to locate the ninja before she jumps ships. You'll be alone **forever**; I doubt she'll wait any longer for you to come for her."_

Vincent shook his head, trying to suppress the demon like he had so many times before. He knew from traveling the planet with AVALANCE two years previous that this mountain – its true name lost to time – was located _between_ Corel on the left and Nibelheim on the right.

"That matters little, demon. We don't _need _the Chocobo."

He could sense Chaos mulling over his words as Vincent treaded through the tall, overgrown grass and weeds as his crimson eyes surveyed the mountains' wall for a foothold.

"_So, then you've given up on the woman . . . her half hour should be up anyways."_

Ignoring the demon once again, he tried to push the demon's thoughts away from his own conscious. Chaos smirked, leaving his host with one final thought before he was pushed from the line of conscious.

_No matter how much you try to deny it host, the past will only repeat itself . . . this woman won't want you anymore then the last . . ._

---

Yuffie sighed, her storm grey eyes looking dejectedly around the atrium of the now cleaned mansion. It had been an interesting idea at first; trying to rebuild a decrypted old mansion, thinly veiling the fact that she was trying to rebuild her own life. She had hoped that Vincent would mysteriously return one day – probably in the dead of night – and they could patch things up between them.

_False hope,_ it seemed.

Yuffie _figured_ that Vincent would return to his home one day, it was _his_ home after all. As the months wore on, she started to laugh at her own idea, why on earth would Vincent return here, the place where his nightmare had begun. Yuffie tried her PHS then, she still had everyone's phone numbers in the small device – Aeris' too; she didn't have the heart to delete it yet – and started calling Vincent's number. She got his answering machine, so she left a message for him. She called his number a few times a week – daily, if she was bored.

She **_never_** got one phone call in return.

Gradually, Yuffie got wise to the fact that she was being ignored, so the calls grew fewer in between. It started out as once every other week, then monthly. After still not getting any sort of response, it became every once and while, before she finally put the phone – her _final_ lifeline – to rest. Yuffie _only_ made that last phone call to call his bluff.

No phone call; no response, no _nothing_.

"I guess this is it," Yuffie mumbled to herself, her footsteps leading her to the right of the door – the room where they had found Hojo's cryptic letter.

Yuffie smiled vaguely at the memory, thanks to that she had met a relatively good guy to hang around with for a little while at least. She paused in front of the small table that held the cryptic letter – now framed, it had led her to what she _thought _was her future, another photograph sitting beside the aged letter. Yuffie had found the photo when she was cleaning out the secret laboratory in the basement.

She had gotten rid of Hojo's desk without bothering to look at it – she didn't _want_ to know what that man thought – but had kept Lucrecia's for the time being, she wanted to look through her things.

Lucrecia was like a mystery to her.

She was a woman driven by her passion and blinded by it at the same time.

The more she found out about Lucrecia through her findings, the more she realized they were the polar opposites of one another.

Lucrecia was brilliant, smart and pretty. Yuffie was unreliable, silly and a loudmouth.

Lucrecia was a scientist. Yuffie was a ninja thief.

After looking through the deceased scientists' desk, she had stared at it for a few days before deciding to move the desk into the back library – Vincent might indeed turn Cerberus on her if she junked any of Lucrecia's work – locking the door behind her. She didn't want to look at the scientists' work anymore, thinking of the brunette scientist made her frown. _Chaos and Omega_ . . . sure, she didn't understand most of the jargon, but from what she could make out, it sounded awful.

Yuffie smiled vaguely, running her finger across the frame's surface, shrugging off her backpack and dropping it to the floor – her key chains jangling with the movement, as she knelt down, unzipping the bag with her free hand. Hey storm grey eyes drifted back to the photo, and nodding her head, decided to take the photo with her.

The frame was a pretty black basic one, an old photo inside it – she _was_ surprised it was a coloured photo – the ends a little bent and torn, creases running throughout the photo. That didn't really matter though, after flattening the photo with a few heavy books it looked pretty good in her opinion. The photo was simple, three people standing outside the mansion, the Iron Gates behind them, staring at the camera. The woman – it _must_ have been Lucrecia – stood in the center, a smile on her face as she waved to the cameraman, the breeze catching her long hair and lab coat. Hojo stood to her right, glaring at the camera as if it was interrupting some experiment – which it probably was – hands shoved into his lab coat's pockets.

Yuffie didn't care so much about _them_ . . . but the man standing on the other side of Lucrecia. It had taken a little over a minute to recognize him – who knew Vincent originally had short, brown hair? – leaning against the bricked pillar beside the Iron Gates. She knew it had to be a Turk, she'd recognize the pressed, black suit anywhere. The outfits hadn't changed a lot in thirty plus years. His appearance hadn't changed all that much – except the hair and eyes, they looked, was it, brown? – he looked just as alert to his surroundings for any sort of arising problem then, as he was now. She smiled when she saw him as a Turk; he _never_ wanted to talk about those days. He didn't seem to act like the Turks she knew; Reno was too laidback and Rude was too . . . well, the opposite of Reno.

Running her gloved finger across the photo of Vincent, she nodded, placing the worn out photo carefully in her backpack, zipping the pack carefully up. Smiling, Yuffie stood up, shouldering her bag – Red XIII had gotten it for her for her eighteen birthday; a key chain from each town decorating the bag – and closing her eyes, dipped her hands into her pockets, pulling out her PHS.

She knew she wouldn't _need_ the PHS anymore; this was simply the best time to get rid of. When she had visited Edge a few months ago – Tifa had ordered her that she came down for a visit – and everyone had surprised her by throwing her a surprise eighteenth birthday party; she was _legal_ now. Reeve had surprised her the most by buying her a top of the line, sleek cell phone with all his money from ShinRa. She had long since transferred everyone's phone numbers into the device, even Vincent's, she wasn't ready to _completely_ let go, although she did let go of Aeris, leaving the Ancient's number in her _old_ PHS, in the _old_ mansion.

Yuffie let out a sigh, turning on her heel to leave the small side room; she paused, pulling a small folded up paper from her pockets. The small slip of paper contained her initials and her new number – on the off chance that Vincent past through Nibelheim at some point in time.

"Well, it was _fun_ while it lasted," a small smile came to her features as her grey eyes scanned the room once more, her hand clutching the door handle.

The mansion didn't look half bad now, it looked _slightly_ livable now. When Tifa and Cloud had past through after seeing Marlene off to Barret for a while, she had quickly put them to work. Cloud had gotten stuck with pulling up the old and scratched up hardwood floors to install the new laminate hardwood Yuffie had bought on a trip through Mideel weeks earlier. While Cloud worked on the flooring, Yuffie employed Tifa with helping her solve the mansions' monster problem – Tifa had hung it over Cloud's head for months, she got the _fun_ job. Together, the two of them had found out where the monsters were getting in from; the _secret lab_ in the basement. Yuffie rolled her eyes, in typical Hojo fashion, he had experimented on the local variety, locking them away an _unlocked_ side room. They just locked the door, and simply annihilated the monsters roaming the rest of the house.

Yuffie shook her head at the memory; the last rays of the days' sun shone through the old roof – she _still_ hadn't gotten around to fixing that yet – and turning on her heel, pulled the heavy, ornate door open, taking in the last of the suns' rays. She shifted her backpack slightly as she walked down the small path, the gravel crunching under her feet as she pulled the still rusted, but recently oiled, Iron Gates shut behind her.

Casting a glance at her watch, Yuffie's eyes bugged slightly. "Ah, I'm going to be late!"

Shaking her head, she started running up the overgrowth path that separated the town from Mt. Nibel, her backpack thumping against her back as she raced out of Nibelheim . . .

---

Vincent landed lightly as he slid to a stop on the outside of the mountain, marks from his claws gracing the side of the rocky terrain, the grass of the Nibel area rustling lightly in the breeze rushing across the plains.

_Home_ . . . he had never thought he'd return here; nor that he would ever call this _place_ home. He never wanted to return there after AVALANCE had awoken him two years previous.

_"Awe, how sweet,"_ Chaos smirked, breaking through Vincent's barriers. _"Returning to your own personal hell for that ninja." _

Vincent smirked at the demon's words, as he silently treaded across the barren plains, the wind rustling his hair and cloak slightly. "You sound like you actually care," he retorted, Nibelheim coming into view.

_"No, I don't really care,"_ Chaos smirked, his pointed teeth protruding over his lip. _"The irony is interesting though. The scientist witch experimented on you, the ninja – **also** romantically tied to another – returns here thirty years later to wait for your return,"_ Chaos let out a bark of laughter. _"You must admit, it is ironic."_

"Perhaps," Vincent responded, the cobbled streets of Nibelheim stretching out to meet him.

_"Uh huh, but you can't deny it host,"_ Chaos muttered, rolling his eyes as Vincent's footsteps on the cobbled streets echoed through the deserted town. _"The ninja has you . . ." _

Vincent didn't respond, his crimson eyes taking in the town. Nothing much had changed since the last time he had been through the town, only a few more houses had crept up over the years and grass and weeds had cropped up around the gaps in the stones. The mansion still loomed above the town, casting a dull shadow onto the quiet town.

"Yuffie . . ." his footsteps led him out of the main square of the town – in his day, the square had been the busiest part of town, nearly impassible to pass through during the afternoon.

But, now, the town was deserted, as it had been for the past seven years since Sephiroth had destroyed it. Not a single soul lived in the town now, except Yuffie, _if _she was still here.

_"I wonder what renovations she did to the place,"_ Chaos broke in, the houses being left behind as they started up the path towards the mansion. _"It must have been a lot if you owe her nine thousand gil."_

Vincent allowed a rare smile at Chaos's words, he was curious about what the small ninja had been up to for the past two years. In all honesty, he had been toying with the idea of visiting the ninja after he got the message regarding the gil he owed her, it had made him curious. Now, that was something he hadn't been in _ages._

_"The ninja ain't half bad for renovations . . ."_

Vincent looked up, his footsteps faltering as he came to a stop in front of the mansions' Iron Gates, his crimson eyes looking at the decrypted place. From the outside, nothing looked all that different. Rust had long since claimed the gates, making them a bronze colour instead of the silver they used to be. The bricked podiums on either side of the gates were chipped and cracked, scorch marks from the fire playing across the bricks and wrought iron fence encasing the mansion. The house still looked decrypted as he pushed the gates open – he was surprised when the hinges didn't make a sound, they must have been recently oiled. The roof was still in disrepair, fallen shingles from the roof piled on the front doorstep in stacks, and the windows looked new, an off white paint decorating the windows' trim. The weeds were also gone from the lawn – and by the looks of it – the grass had been cut too.

_"Nine thousand gil for weed pulling and a paint job – she's not pretty good with money . . ." _Chaos laughed, shaking his head.

Vincent shrugged; Yuffie must have done a lot to the inside of the building.

Making his way up the lawn – the path now actually visible – he pushed the heavy doors open; moving a hand to Cerberus' holster as he cautiously moved inside the building, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Knowing the mansions interior very well, he reached a hand out for the wall, flipping on the light switch.

The six ceiling fixtures flickered to life – the fixtures newly installed and polished, casting a certain glow across the large atrium. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned his back to the room, closing the ornate door behind him. The walls, he noticed, had been painted an off white colour to match the window trim outside, and seemed to light up the already brightened room. As he walked further into the atrium, his crimson eyes taking in the subtle changes. The old hardwood flooring with the many monster tracks scratched into it was gone, replaced with a laminate hardwood that gleamed in the artificial lights, all traces of scratches gone. The banister had also been fixed up, the broken rungs had been replaced with exact replica's – new paint adorning them as well – and the railing had been replaced with a wood design similar to the floor, glinting in the light as well.

As he ascended the staircase to the second level of the mansion, he noticed the little amount of furniture that decorated the atrium and hallway. It wasn't a lot, your eyes weren't drawn to it right away, but it made the place feel homey – something Vincent never thought he'd say about the old mansion. He suppressed a grin, if Yuffie didn't pride herself on being an amazing ninja thief, she could have made it as an interior designer. The walls were mostly bare, the odd picture hanging off the walls. The pictures were mostly of neutral things such as flowers and fields, but the odd pictures were ones Yuffie had taken when everyone was aboard Cid's airship during their adventures.

_"Nine thousand gil,"_ Chaos repeated._ "You sure owe that ninja a lot . . ." _

Vincent shook his head, what Chaos said was true. Yuffie had done a lot . . . all in hopes of getting _him_ back.

"I suppose I do."

_"I knew you'd see it my way,"_ Chaos smirked, shaking his head. _"Now, where'd that ninja disappear too?"_

"I don't think she's here anymore," Vincent muttered, moving into the farthest back room that held the secret stairwell to the basements laboratory.

Chaos snarled, the automatic door to the basement whirling open as Vincent punched in the access code. _"Why the **hell** are you going down there?"_

"She knew the place was here, she mentioned it in her message**_s_**."

_"The Library and coffin, right. Do you think she actually got rid of that thing?" _Vincent shrugged, descending the staircase, the dampness of the underground corridor greeting him. _"She sure didn't **fix** anything down here." _

Vincent had to agree with the demon, not much had changed in the underground corridor. The only new thing – that he could see – was a thin carpet that lined the corridor, ending at the door to the laboratory. Walking down the hallway – his footsteps not echoing due to the carpet – Vincent's crimson eyes scanned the corridor, looking for the inset for his _room of sorts_, stopping in front of the door when he found it.

Vincent blinked, an eyebrow raised.

Chaos let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back.

_What the **hell** had Yuffie done? _

Vincent's old beaten up door had been replaced with a solid wooden door – it had taken Yuffie months to beg Cid to help her put it up, only to end up forcing _Reno_ to do it – and a brass doorknob with a lock and key.

However, that _wasn't_ the worst of it. In typical Yuffie fashion, she _had_ to make things _personal. _

In the middle of the door, hanging on a small nail, was a name plate. Inwardly, he suppressed a sigh; Yuffie would _always_ be Yuffie, even if she wasn't with him. Distantly, he could imagine the ninja laughing at his reaction. The name plate – it looked hand made, _possibly_ from the Cosmo Canyon . . .? – was a deep red colour, large black letters spelled out that it was _Vincent's room_, a smiley face sticker decorating the bottom of the plate.

_" . . . I'm at a loss for words, host," _Chaos said between snickers, a smirk gracing his features. _"She doesn't even **have** to be here to make you speechless."_

Vincent rolled his eyes at the demons' last comment, and upon grasping the brass handle, pushed the door open warily. Who knew what _other_ changes Yuffie had made to the basement?

Chaos smirked; enjoying Vincent's current dilemma as the gunslinger pushed the door open, flipping on the light switch. Chaos's smirk dropped as Vincent entered the circular room – nothing had really been done to the place. Obviously, the ninja hadn't started _designing_ the room, but it must have been next on the list, almost everything had been moved out.

All of the coffins – except for the one the group had found Vincent in – had been removed, to where, who knows. The black coffin seemed to have been polished, the black sides glinting in the artificial light from above. The lid of the coffin had been removed, leaning haphazardly against the wall, a deep red rug residing underneath the bottom half of the coffin. Some supplies littered the room – a paint can and paintbrush, what looked to be fabric for curtains and plaster for the worn down, slightly molded walls.

_Obviously _this room was Yuffie's next target.

"It's not nearly as bad as I thought . . ." Vincent muttered at last, crimson eyes taking in the unfinished room.

"Wait till she gets _finished_," Chaos responded. _"At least she kept your coffin . . ."_

Vincent rolled his eyes, moving out of the circular room, closing the door solidly behind him, throwing a glance down the hallway. Chaos hissed as Vincent started down the corridor to the laboratory. Vincent's footsteps echoed soundlessly down the carpeted corridor, the automatic door to the laboratory whirling open as he got within range.

_"I **hate** this place," _Chaos snarled. _"Tearing that Hojo to pieces though – now, _that_ was surprisingly fun."_

Vincent nodded in agreement; it had been an interesting run when they met up with Hojo on the Sister Ray in Midgar. Entering through the threshold, Vincent's crimson eyes took in the room, the scientific tanks had been removed, a massive bookshelves that stretched up to the ceiling, a ladder with wheeled ends resting against the shelves so people could reach the books on the top shelves. Taking a quick look at the titles of the books, he noticed most of them were scientific, _books from the past_, he had assumed. A few new books littered the shelves; they seemed to be of the fantasy and adventure genre. He allowed a small smile; that was Yuffie, she had helped save the world from destruction, but she still daydreamt about fantasy and grand adventures.

A large wooden desk resided in the middle of the room, a few books piled up on the top; a small desk light perched in the corner, a folded note in the center of the table. Raising an eyebrow, he approached the desk, his claw pulling the wooden chair out. Slumping down in the chair, he picked up the folded note, Yuffie's handwriting greeting him.

_January 1st _

_Hey Vinnie! _

_Ha . . . if you're reading this – then I'm long gone, meanie. Secondly, you can't shoot me for calling you that – deep down, I know you like it. _A smiley face was drawn in beside that last statement._ I got you some new books; that scientific junk's too hard to understand! I thought you'd get a kick out of the ones on the table – I **know** you'll kick _me_ for it – they're some vampire books, I got them from Rocket Town. It was Cid's idea – kill him! _

_Now, don't you worry your little demonic head – ha ha – I left Lucrecia's desk for you. I looked through it, but since you had a **thing** for her, you can have the final veto on her stuff. The desk's in the next room – it was sooo heavy though!! I got rid of Hojo's desk though . . . um, if you're looking through Lucrecia's stuff . . . ignore the ripping sounds. Tifa and I rounded up the monsters, locking them up in a sideroom – the key to that room is in the second drawer down on your right. I put Hojo's desk in there too – it'll be shreds in no time. _

_Anyways, I'm going to be late . . . you're just mean. How could you come **now** and not when **I'm** there! I hope you _like_ your mansion . . . I did it_** _all_**_ for you. _

_Yuffie._

"Late?" Vincent muttered, dropping the note back to the table, a frown marring his features. "What could Yuffie be late for?"

Chaos smirked, shaking his head. _"Wutai – she must be returning to marry that _pagoda god._ And to think . . . she waited all that time for you."_

Vincent shook his head, that couldn't be the reason behind Yuffie's sudden disappearance. His crimson eyes looked back down at the white paper_, January 1st. _The date meant nothing to him . . . but to Yuffie . . . it _had_ to be important.

Important . . . what _did_ Yuffie find more important then anything else? Her mother and Wutai came to mind at first . . . stealing materia . . . friendships. His eyes narrowed, looking at the date scrawled on the paper – _January 1st._

**_Friendship_**_ . . . January 1st . . ._ then it clicked in.

Aeris.

She had died soon after New Years; he remembered that was the first time the Ancient had actually convinced him to join in their celebrations of the New Year. Aeris had pouted, grasping both his hands, her emerald eyes staring directly at him as she pleaded with him to come down to the terrace to watch the firework display. He had refused – he could see the fireworks _fine_ where he was – but she wouldn't hear of it. She had _somehow_ broken into his room, Yuffie was a **_bad _**influence on her, and had refused to move from her spot on the edge of the bed till he joined her. Eventually, he had agreed to join the others on the terrace, much to Aeris's delight as she threw him a smile, grasping his hand in hers.

That was the last time he'd ever really spoken to Aeris, as the next day Cait Sith stole their Keystone and they raced off to the Temple of the Ancients after ShinRa. The next thing he knew, they were waking up in the Gongaga infirmary, Aeris's materia sitting in the corner, the brunette long gone.

"_City of the Anicents_ . . . that's where she's gone."

_"City of the Ancients?" _Chaos repeated_. "I thought that place was locked up." _

"It is," Vincent shook his head, standing up from the chair, quickly leaving the room. "However, Aeris died there, Wutain traditions state that once a year, the living must visit the departed. That's the closest Yuffie can get to Aeris's memory . . ."

---

Yuffie grinned as she spotted the small town nestled within the mountains and the endless plains surrounding it. The rocket launcher that hovered high above the town was a dead give away, she had finally made it to Rocket Town, not that it was too far from Nibelheim anyways. The town hadn't changed much either, the inn and the item shop greeted her, followed by the houses lining the streets. She quickly spotted Cid's house, the white bricked house stood out among the grimy and soot covered homes – Shera, she always prided herself on their clean house – the light yellow door and welcome mat standing out among the white house, flower pots sitting in the window sill, a small picket fence surrounding the house.

Smiling, Yuffie skipped up the door, and balling her hand up into a fist, raised her hand and knocked loudly on the door. Silence echoed through the house. Yuffie let out a sigh, shaking her head. As much as Cid liked to construct things, and Shera liked to keep things clean, they _still_ didn't have a doorbell. Frowning slightly, Yuffie raised her fist again, knocking loudly on the door once more.

"Cid, Shera, you home?" Yuffie called through the silence.

_Great . . . just great, they aren't home,_ Yuffie thought, frowning as she moved away from the door, hands clasped behind her back. _Cid promised he'd be here!_

The sound of a latch being undone caught Yuffie's attention, her storm grey eyes narrowing as she gazed off to the right of the house. The small gate in the wooden fence swung back, a brunette woman with a lab coat looking tentatively at the door. Upon seeing Yuffie standing back from the front door, she grinned, waving to the ninja.

"Hey there, Yuffie, I thought I heard someone pounding and calling our names. Cid's in the back, working on his latest model, we weren't sure if you were even coming, you're later this year."

Yuffie nodded vaguely, smiling slightly as she jogged up to Shera, latching the fences' gate behind her. "Sorry about that Shera, I had to call Vincent one last time – I wanted to see if he would come. He didn't, he didn't even call. But anyways, how are you two making out?"

"We're fine," Shera called, resting a hand on her slightly enlarged stomach. "It's only about four more months to go."

"That's great. Are you sure you don't mind Cid dropping me off up there?"

Shera shook her head, waving the comment away. "Not that much is going to happen while he's gone . . . I don't mind, it'll give me some peace and quiet."

Yuffie laughed, following Shera as she opened up the hangar's door, ushering Yuffie inside. "I can understand that, Cid worries too much!"

"Ah, so it was you Yuffie, you're late," Cid called, poking his head out from his latest airship model. "I didn't think you were coming this year."

Yuffie laughed, leaning against the ladder resting against the airship. "You should know me better then that, Cid; as if I wouldn't be here!"

Cid nodded, jumping down from the opening hatch of the airship, motioning Yuffie to follow him. "Did Vince ever show up in Nibelheim?"

Yuffie shook her head, ducking under the airship's hull, the old model of the Highwind coming into view. "No, I called him before I left; I gave him a half hour. If he had at least called . . . I would have waited for him."

Cid nodded, punching in the access code on the Highwind's side to open up the hatch, the ramp starting to descend. "Vince is one strange guy, if he doesn't want to be found, you won't find him."

"I know that," Yuffie muttered, starting up the ramp, the pilot following her. "But still, I'd like to know what happened. I've tried to talk to my father about it, but, augh! He annoys me to no end! He won't tell me anything, unless you include, _just let the past be Yuffie, a Turk has no business with a Princess_ and then he starts on about Chekov and our _engagement._ Ha, as if!"

"I see," Cid mumbled, flicking the buttons on either side of the airships' steering wheel. "Are you sure you want to go to the City of the Ancients, Yuffie?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at the pilot's odd comment from her position against the railing. "Why wouldn't I go there? That _is_ where Aeris is buried after all . . . although that is a loose term for it."

"Not that," Cid said, shaking his head. "If you'd been watching your television –"

"You mean the one that's supposed to plug into the wall? The electric wires you were supposed to help me fix . . .?"

"I was going to get to that," Cid muttered, stubbing out his current cigarette. "I've been busy with Shera."

_"Obviously."_

"Shut up, _brat_," Cid smirked, reverting back to his nickname for her. "Anyways, some freaky things have been going on it that area; it's all over the news. They said some strange kids appeared in Bone Village a few weeks ago, nearly destroyed the place because they couldn't get through the _Sleeping Forest_. Same thing happened in Icicle Inn a few days ago; they were heading for the Northern Cave. Elena and Tseng were there, I saw them in the background during the news report. From what the reporter said, these kids looked like Sephiroth . . ."

"Tseng . . . I thought he was _dead_. Wait, Sephiroth . . .?"

"It's strange, but be careful if you're going. If they're still in that area, it won't be long until they find the City of the Ancients . . ."

Yuffie nodded, crossing her arms across her chest, frowning slightly as she thought of the news in the Northern Continent.

Someone like Sephiroth was walking around . . . was Sephiroth _still_ alive, or had one of his clones survived? Yuffie vaguely heard the airship whirl to life, raising into the air as the roof of the hangar fell back, the night air enveloping them as they headed out towards the Bone Village.

---

The Prelude to Advent Children!  
Anyways, enjoy!


	15. 15: Chanced Connections

---

**_Friendship_** _. . . January 1st . . ._

_. . . **Aeris **. . ._

Vincent's footsteps sounded heavily against the new flooring Yuffie had installed, as the automatic door to the secret basement whirling shut behind him. Quickly crossing the square rooms that surrounded the secret stairwell, he pushed the last door back – the wood crashing into the newly painted wall, possible chipping it in the process. He crossed the hallway, quickly descending the circular staircase. The mansion was silent around him, the floorboards no longer creaking at the sudden movement, his crimson eyes locked on the ornate, heavy door.

"_What's the rush?"_ Chaos drawled, annoyance creeping into his town from being jostled around.

"We're going after Yuffie." Vincent responded, golden claw grasping the small doorknob as he wrenched the door open.

The door swung in the breeze as the doorknob was let go, closing silently again as Vincent made his way quickly down the path, his cloak swishing behind him as he slipped in between the rusted gates.

Chaos let out a grin, his jagged teeth protruding over his lip. "_That ninja sure has you wrapped around her little finger."_

Vincent shook his head, inwardly scowling at the demon's words. His hand reached towards his gun's holster, gripping the guns' handle as the mountain range of Nibel loomed over his head.

"You've seen the news reports," Vincent muttered, narrowing his crimson eyes up at the looming mountains. "All that's been going on between Bone Village and the Icicle Inn, the City of the Ancient's is _exactly_ in the middle. She'll be right in the middle of it all . . ."

Chaos sighed, rolling his beady eyes at Vincent's words as the darkness of the mountains surrounded them, Cerberus gripped tightly in one hand. "_Perhaps they won't notice the ninja."_

Vincent smirked at Chaos's comment as he shook his head, his dark bangs falling into his eyes. "_Not notice Yuffie _. . . she's too **loud** and tends to find herself _in_ the middle of _everything_."

"_She's a live wire . . . that two years of solitude didn't calm her down any,"_ Chaos shrugged, shaking his head. "_But, there's no stopping you, is there?"_

Not expecting an answer in response, Chaos wasn't surprised that he didn't receive one from the gunslinger. Vincent, trying to ignore the demons' words and thoughts about the ninja, he holstered his gun, targeting it at an upcoming swarm of Elementals.

---

"Thanks Cid!"

Yuffie let out a grin, glad that the airship had finally stopped moving, the engines whirling in the background as they tried to cool down.

"No problem, Yuffie." Cid responded, the automatic door from the cockpit whirling open to allow the pilot access to the rest of the ship.

Yuffie rolled her storm grey eyes as she turned back to look at the pilot, only to find him digging through his coat's pockets for his pack of cigarette's and lighter. Finding the devices in his pocket, he let out a grunt, a small flicker coming from the lighter as he tried to light his _cancer stick_, as Yuffie always called them.

"You have _one_ week, Yuffie," Cid mumbled, somehow keeping his cigarette between his teeth as he spoke. Striding past the waiting ninja, he reached a hand out for the access panel in the wall, punching the code in. The panel verified the code, the ships' hatch and ramp letting out a hiss of air as it slowly started to open. "I'll be here in _exactly_ one week, so you'd better be here – otherwise you'll be stuck here till I finish the Sierra model," he said with a grin over the whirling of the hatch and ramp.

Yuffie nodded, flashing a grin over her shoulder as the whirling stopped, the ramp fully descended to the ground. The crisp northern air rushed through the newly created opening, chilling the ill-clad ninja.

Right, one week, I'll see you then. Don't be late, alright?"

Throwing the blonde pilot a wink, Yuffie clasped her hands behind her back; her light footsteps echoing against the metallic ramp underfoot. Taking another drag on his cigarette, it didn't escape his keen eyes as he noticed Yuffie shiver slightly as she left the ships' hull, the cold wind whipping around her. Chewing on the end of the cigarette, he sighed, shaking his head.

"Yuffie, wait."

The ninja stopped, an eyebrow raised as she turned around to face the pilot once more. "What is it? Do you _want_ to come with me? Oh no, I know! You want to ask me to be the _godmother_ to your kids!"

"Huh – what?" Cid shouted, choking on his cigarette in surprise. "No way, can't promise you that," – Yuffie pouted – "but, _wait_ there."

Yuffie nodded, blinking slightly as she watched the pilot turn his back to her, disappearing from view from her position on the ramp. Raising an eyebrow, Yuffie shrugged and started up the ramp, opting to wait where it was warm, instead of cold. She heard the whirling sound of the door to the closet opening beside the conference room. Sighing as the warmth enveloped her, making her way across the room to lean against a fenced in fan – she assumed it was part of the ships' massive engine – she closed her eyes, letting the warmth from the cooling engine engulf her.

Her eyes flickered open briefly as she heard the door whirl open again to allow the pilot passage, before she closed them again. She just wanted to enjoy the heat while she could. She heard Cid's footsteps against the metallic surface as he stopped in front of her, followed by; "Hey Yuffie, open up."

With a small frown, Yuffie unwillingly opened her eyes, narrowing her storm grey eyes at the pilot. Upon seeing the pilot and what resided in his hands, Yuffie let out a wide grin.

"Are those _for_ me?" She asked tentatively, reaching out for the garments. In Cid's arms, was a few items fit for the winter weather that hovered over the continent. A bulky green jacket hung over his arms, mittens of the same colour hanging out of the sleeves. A dark blue hat that looked to big for Yuffie's head sat on to, a multi-coloured scarf curled around the hat.

"Thanks, Cid," Yuffie mumbled, taking the offered clothes from the older man.

"No problem," Cid said awkwardly, unused to this side of Yuffie. "It's all mismatched stuff that you guys _left_ behind last time."

Yuffie laughed, placing the items on the ground as she shoved an arm through the bulky coat. "This is _huge,_ whose was it?"

Cid shrugged, leaning back against the wall, smirking slightly as the coat kind of dwarfed the ninja. The coat sleeves had been pushed up, her mittened fingers appearing, the coats' hem resting a few inches about her knees. The hat was a few sizes too big, the hat being pushed back slightly so she could see, the scarf wound around her neck, knotted in the front; her backpack from her last birthday resting at her feet.

"I think the coat belonged to Tifa, I don't think any of the guys' could've worn one that size, and I know for sure that the hat was Cloud's – or maybe Barret's? The scarf is Shera's though, so don't loose it."

Yuffie nodded; a wide grin on her face. Before the pilot could do anything, Yuffie surged forward, wrapping her arm around the pilot's waist.

"Thanks Cid, tell Shera thanks for me as well." Yuffie let go of Cid then, backing away from him, hands clasped behind her back. "I'll _see_ you in a week then – don't forget."

"Right, right," Cid waved his hand in front of him, dismissing the comment. "You just take care, Yuffie . . . remember what I said about those incidents. I doubt you _want_ to be buried beside Aeris."

Yuffie laughed awkwardly, shaking her head. "I will thanks again."

The green grass of the Northern Continent swayed lightly in the breeze, the cold wind ripping at her exposed flesh as she descended the metallic ramp. Reaching the bottom of the ramp, she turned around, waving widely at Cid as the ramp and hatch started to retract back into the framework of the ship's hull. Letting out a sigh as the hatch sealed itself back up, she shifted her backpack on her back and turning on her heel, she started towards the encampment of the Bone Village.

"Ah, Miss. Kisaragi, welcome back," The village spokesperson said as they spotted Yuffie entering into the small village.

"Hello," Yuffie waved, passing through the quiet village, the sound of the Sierra's engines breaking through the silence.

"Are you going up to the Icicle Inn, again?" The man said, following Yuffie to the wooden ladder. "You should be _very careful_ if you are – strange things are happening up that way. People are saying that _Sephiroth_ has _actually_ returned . . . the Turks past through here a week ago."

"I heard, I saw them in one of the news reports, but don't worry about me. _Remember,_ I helped to beat down Sephiroth two years ago. I mean, sure, I'm _seven_ people – well, six people and one robot – short, but _whatever._"

Yuffie shrugged the mans' comment away as she started climbing up the ladder. The man stayed at the bottom of the ladder – _much_ to Yuffie's happiness; the first time she had past through the Village, him and the rest of the Village had basically worshipped her for saving the Planet – staring worriedly at her.

"Would you like an escort, Miss. Kisaragi; the path to Icicle Inn might be dangerous for a _celebrity_ like you."

Yuffie let out a sigh in annoyance. "Like I said last time – and the time before that too – I'm _fine,_ I don't need _any_ help."

Shaking her head as she reached the top of the ladder, she quickly maneuvered through the upper area of the village, the opening to the silent forest ahead of her. The forests' greenery stretched out in front of her as she dropped her backpack to the ground, kneeling down beside it.

"_Awe_ Cid," Yuffie mumbled, unzipping her bag to look for the Lunar Harp. "You _totally_ rock."

There, buried underneath all her things she could carry from Nibelheim and the Lunar Harp, was a dark coloured blanket – thermal by the feel of it – and little things like a cigarette lighter – for a _fire_ she hoped – and a map of the Northern Continent they bought in the Icicle Inn two years ago.

Grinning at the pilots' unsaid kindness; she pulled out the white harp, shouldering her backpack once more before heading towards the sleeping forest. Yuffie let out a sigh as the silent and bright forest surrounded her, the sudden silence of the world closing in on her, her ears ringing slightly.

Nodding, she closed her eyes, resting her gloved fingers on the harps' strings. She was glad that Tifa had had the patience to teach her to play the instrument . . . _that_ had been an interesting lesson. Humming slowly to herself, Yuffie played the first few cords, the forest rustling with the harps' music as it started to awaken.

---

"_So,"_ Chaos drawled, the darkened sky dotted with stars twinkling through it as they emerged through the Rocket Town side of Mt. Nibel. "_What not? Rocket Town isn't exactly the Northern Continent."_

"I'm aware of that, Vincent muttered, placing his gun back into the holster resting on his hip.

"_Then this is **pointless**."_

The grassy plains spread widely in front of them, with Rocket Town – the launch pad long since taken down to make room for the airship launch pad – sitting aimlessly among the plains.

Vincent rolled his eyes at Chaos' words; the demon _always_ seemed to have a knack for interrupting his thoughts and throwing him off track. "They built a port of the coast _after_ Meteorfall; they finished it sometime last year."

Chaos nodded, rolling his eyes. "You _don't_ belong in this world and yet you know what goes on within it; _strange_ comparison."

Vincent shrugged at the demon's taunts, the grass swaying slightly in the cool breeze sweeping the plain as he made his way towards the small town shinning within the darkness. After traveling the world for the past two years, he found it was interesting to see the _mass _difference between the Planet _now_ and the Planet _thirty_ years previous. Back in the old days, ShinRa was at its highest peak and the world was _rapidly_ evolving, technology following suit. While _now_ . . . the world had digressed, ShinRa had fallen, no longer moving the Planet forward, but were intent on money making scheme's; the top brass corrupted _and_ stealing the life of the planet.

My, how the planet had **_fallen_**

Shaking his head, his dark bangs falling into his eyes as he made his way into the small town. Crimson eyes quickly looked over the town, taking in the surroundings, glad that the town was covered in darkness; the only light coming from windows and streetlights. With only the limited amount of light, it would be easier for him to move around the quiet town, decreasing the chance that Cid and Shera – Yuffie too, _if_ she was still in town – would spot him in the small crowds.

"_If you're so worried,"_ Chaos piped up as the entered the darkened town, "_Why don't you just go and find the pilot, he'll tell you when the ninja's coming back through, saves spending **more** gil in order to find her – you _already _owe her plenty."_

"Cid talks too much, no doubt he'd tell Yuffie when he sees her."

Chaos rolled his eyes. "And yet, _if_ the pilot knew you both were on the _same_ continent, he'd probably _leave_ her there. You'd know where the hell she'd be eventually."

Vincent grumbled in response, not having an actual answer to the demon's logic. Chaos let out a laugh at his host's reaction, guessing what Vincent was thinking about. Shaking his head in hopes to clear out the demon's chatter for a while, Vincent found the Item Shop, his shoes sounding against the cobbled streets. The bell attached to the shops' door let out a small tinkle as Vincent pulled on the handle, opening the door. Inwardly, he was glad that the Item Shop was close to the towns' only entrance and exit, meaning that no one he knew would probably see him.

Little did he know, brown eyes had spotted him from across the towns' square, the weeks' garbage bags in hand as he entered the shop, the door closing behind him. Eyebrows raised as the shops' door closed, and after dropping the bags on the edge of the grass, made their way across the square, dropping onto a bench by the inn across the street. As the shop's door opened moments later, the brown eyes watched from the bench, a cell phone in their hands.

Vincent paused briefly outside the door, crimson eyes looking over the small town once more as he placed something in his pockets before striding towards the towns' exit, his cloak swishing behind him.

---

Yuffie smiled, the peaceful tranquility surrounding her as she wandered through the silent path winding between the Village and the Inn. Throughout her journey to the City of the Ancients the past two years, she had never once encountered another person on the path. The first time through she had wondered why; it was so quiet and lonely through the path, but then she liked it; the busy world seemed so far away from the Ancient pathway. She supposed it was because not a lot of people could successfully get through the _Sleeping Forest_, and those who lived up in the Icicle area rarely left the mountain side, unaccustomed to the hotter weather circling the planet.

Her footsteps echoed against the marble stone steps, the small stream lapping at the bottom steps, the crystalline water surging towards the path leading towards the City of the Ancients and the Icicle Inn. The small stream of water engulfed Yuffie's shoes as she descended into the water, sloshing her way towards the forked road ahead.

"At least the waters' not too deep," Yuffie mumbled, casting a glance down at the clear water, grateful that the water wasn't as high this year.

The last thing she needed was wet shoes and socks for a whole week. She _didn't_ want a cold! – and she doubted there was a change of clothes in her backpack. As she thought, the lapping of the water eventually faded into the distance as she stepped out of the stream, causing Yuffie to look up. Her storm grey eyes looked around the stone forked path moving off in three different directions, her eyes locked on the middle path.

The _entrance_ to the City of the Ancients . . .

Grinning widely, Yuffie shifted her backpack once more, making her way towards the looming capital overheard. Her feet pounding against the stone path beneath her as she slipped her bag from her back – not wanting the overgrown tree branches to damage her new bag – gripped the shoulder straps tightly. Reaching out with her spare hand, she pushed the branches out of her way on the small path that led to the Forgotten Capital, the watery _grave_ if the flower girl.

"Hey Aeris, long time no see, eh?"

Smiling vaguely, Yuffie made her way through the grass underfoot, stopping at the waters edge, the water rippling in the breeze as it briefly touched the soles of her shoes. Sighing, she quickly unzipped Tifa's old coat, laying the coat on the ground, smoothing out the wrinkles in it before she sat down. Bringing her legs up closer to her chest, Yuffie started to undo the ties on her knee high boots and socks, laying them beside her.

Yuffie was glad for one thing about the Northern Continent, although the continent was cold _all_ year around; the fabled forgotten city was never cold. It wasn't exactly hot like Costa del Sol, but warm like Kalm or the Golden Saucer. Not only was it warm, but there wasn't any snow on the ground – although it was surrounded by snowy landscape – and the water was warm to her touch.

"I _wish_ you were here, Aeris," Yuffie mumbled, staring out at the waters' depth. "_Everyone's_ falling apart."

Leaning back on her palms, Yuffie stared up at the dark and starry sky, the first light of dawn starting to wind its way through the iridescent white trees. Yuffie let out a sigh, closing her eyes.

"So much has changed since last year . . . Cloud seemed to have run off on Tifa again – no one's seen him, Tifa's getting worried. Oh, you'll never believe it, Cid married Shera last May! I _never_ thought I'd see Cid settle down with anyone, Tifa and I were bridesmaids. The dresses looked really good – I know, who would have _ever_ thought I'd wear a dress – they were a soft purple and _off-the-shoulder_ as Tifa called them. Marlene was a flower girl – she looked so adorable!

"You remember Nibelheim right, and that _creepy _mansion at the top of the hill? I'm living there now . . . although the town is _still_ deserted. That's fine though, I wouldn't have had the time to meet them anyways, I was fixing up the mansion; it looks real good now. I _was_ hoping that Vincent would come back . . . but he _never_ did; do you think he forgot about me? I bet he did – I saw a picture of Lucrecia in the laboratory, she's _a lot_ prettier then me. I guess I'm just **silly** then, I thought he would see how _much_ I cared for him. I left him so many messages on his PHS, he **_must_** have heard them – his phone was _always_ on . . . he must really _not_ care anymore . . .

"I hope that everything's okay in the Lifestream – it has to be better then what's going on here. I hope you met up with Zack and Iflana again; you _deserve_ happiness, Aeris. Is Sephiroth _there_ too? I hope you kicked his ass – but you know . . . there's a rumor going around that Sephiroth is still alive . . ." Yuffie shook her head at the comment, how could Sephiroth be alive? She had seen him die . . . well sort of, Cloud finished him off. "But _if_ he is alive – we'll just kick his ass again!"

Opening her eyes again, Yuffie faced the small body of water, pushing herself up off the coat. Her storm grey eyes looked across the expanse in front of the Forgotten Capital, before nodding to herself, walking towards the _almost-still_ water.

"It's strange Aeris, what did your ancestors do here?" she pondered as she waded into the water. "It's so warm . . . but it's the _dead_ of the winter . . ."

The sand rushed in between Yuffie's toes as she waded through the water, the warm water rushing around her. She stopped as the water reached just below the hem of her shorts; she let out a small sigh. After the long hike up here – and all the turmoil that had run around her mind the past year – the water felt strangely refreshing. Closing her eyes briefly, she brushed her hands across the waters' surface, allowing the slight warm breeze to surround her, the water moving with the breeze, catching the bottom of her shorts in the small waves.

A rustle of tree branches from behind her made Yuffie open her eyes, her storm grey eyes narrowing in response, the Wutain solace prayer died on her lips.

Then she heard it – a voice, and from the pitch, it was a male.

"_Vincent . . .?"_ she mumbled silently.

Then, out of the darkness of the iridescent forest behind her and the Forgotten Capital came a single sound Yuffie would know anywhere . . .

_Bang!_

Yuffie heard the shot embed itself in a thick tree trunk on the other side of the water. Yuffie whirled around, eyes wide and frozen in shock. Her storm grey eyes narrowed minutely as she looked over at the ranging iridescent forest surrounding the Capital.

"_Vincent_ . . . are you there?"

Silence, except for the voices from the overgrown path; the pitch of the voice was closer now and as she listened, there was _more_ then one person coming. Yuffie jumped again – her heart hammering wildly in her chest – as she heard a second shot embed itself in the thick tree trunk, one tree closer to her.

". . . Vincent . . ."

Quickly, Yuffie scrambled out of the water as fast as she could, the water sloshing loudly around her as it drenched the bottom half of her khaki coloured shorts. Shaking her head as the wet shorts clung to her, she hurdled herself out of the warm water, grasping her borrowed coat and knee boots and socks as she ran past.

"You are _here_ . . ." she mumbled, her storm grey eyes looking through the iridescent trees of the forest.

Stumbling through the tree line as silently as she could, Yuffie kept her eyes on the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of the deep red cloak. However, before she could spot the cloak, her bare feet caught on the coats' sleeve as it slipped from her grasp; sending her flying to the ground with a yell, letting go of her belongings in favour for breaking her fall. Her things scattered around her, her coat lying half on top of her.

"_Oww!"_ Yuffie mumbled, bringing a hand to her head as she slowly moved, pushing herself up off the ground.

Opening her storm grey eyes slightly as she rubbed her head from where one of her boots hit, she let out a groan as she looked around her surroundings. When she had fallen, she had landed within a small batch of brambles and bushes – their leaves gone for the winter – running across her skin. Mumbling to herself, she picked herself out of the bush – wincing as some of the longer branches scraped her legs from the movement, faint red lines appearing on her pale skin, moving to pick up her scattered belongings.

"That _hurt_!" she whined, sitting down on the dirt floor, white knee socks in hand.

"Well, that was unexpected," A male's voice sounded, breaking through Yuffie's train of thoughts.

Yuffie lifted her head, her eyes narrowing as she looked around for the source of the sound. No way could she have made _that_ much noise . . .

"Mother has gone with Brother," another voice replied in a whiny tone.

"_Awe,_ don't cry Loz," a third voice mocked, smirking at the silver haired male.

Raising an eyebrow at the overheard conversation, Yuffie disregarded her scattered belongings on the forests' floor, as she knelt down on the ground. Unaware of the grass stains her socks would get as she crawled silently over to the tree line, she narrowed her storm grey eyes at the men when she spotted them.

"Who are _they_?" she whispered to herself, an eyebrow raised as she looked intently at the three, praying that they wouldn't notice her presence. "_Silver hair . . . Sephiroth . . . **clones** . . ." _

"You hear that?"

Yuffie clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

"Just those _stupid_ snowbirds," the second, Loz, replied, glaring at the treetops.

"Say Kadaj," the third sounded, pointing his gunsword at the body of water, pulling the trigger. Yuffie flinched from the sound of bullets breaking through the waters' surface. "Where'd they take Mother?"

"Don't cry, _Yazoo_," Loz mocked, smirking at the taller teen.

Kadaj rolled his mako eyes, glaring at the two other teens as they bickered back and forth. "She's with _our_ brother."

"That could be _anywhere_ though," Yazoo grumbled, letting a few more rounds into the water. "I suppose we _could_ destroy more in hopes of drawing him out."

"There's _no_ need for that," Kadaj laughed, shaking his head lightly, his silver hair falling into his eyes, making him look all the more dangerous. "We'll _go_ to where brother is."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes at Kadaj, an eyebrow raised. "Where _is_ brother?"

A smirk graced Kadaj's features at Yazoo's comment, as he leaned against the stone railing of the City's entrance. He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the early morning light spreading across the sky. "Those _stupid fools_ who thought they could elude us . . . the female blurted it out, _hoping_ it would save her."

"But it _didn't_," Yazoo smirked, fingering his weapon idly. "They'll be dead soon, _if_ the weather didn't do it already."

Yuffie suppressed a gasp at the three's words and their cruel laughter, casting a glance up at the lips of the Northern Cavern.

_Tseng and Elena_ . . . **_dead_**? Sure she wasn't exactly _fond_ of the Turks . . . but they had pretty much been intertwined since the JENOVA war; heck – she could _actually_ hold a civilized conversation with Reno. The cold voices snapped Yuffie out of her thoughts of the _soon-to-be_ dead Turks.

"So, what _did_ the female say?" Yazoo drawled, placing the weapon haphazardly in the hilt on his waist.

"Mother _will _be in Edge, brother will be there too – _as_ will the president."

_Rufus,_ Yuffie thought. Obviously from the way that their conversation was going, the Turks had gotten a hold of their mother – she knew enough about _mother_ to understand what they meant.

Rufus ShinRa _had_** found** a portion of JENOVA.

And _brother_ – that **had** to be Cloud.

Yuffie's head swam as she thought about the implications of what she just heard and witnessed. The past was coming back to haunt her . . . it was **_exactly_** like two years ago . . .

Some of the Clones _had_ survived the Northern Cave – Sephiroth hadn't destroyed them all . . .

These three had survived and hid out for a while, until they were seemingly forgotten and then came back – destruction at their heels.

AVALANCE had _already_ saved the world . . . would they have to save it once again? Her head snapped up as she heard the three men laugh loudly, moving towards the path leading back to the forked road.

Those men – they were heading for Edge . . . _for_ JENOVA.

. . . JENOVA . . .

Cid!

She'd have to call the blonde pilot immediately, he had to come back to the Northern Continent **_now_**; they had to get to Edge quickly. Tifa, Marlene and the rest of the orphans were all in danger. Nodding her head to her own conclusions, Yuffie whirled around, scrambling quickly through the fallen leaves and bushes, picking up her scattered belongings as quickly as she could.

"_Stupid_ things," Yuffie muttered to herself as she slipped back into her beige knee high boots, trying to do the ties up with speed, and failing.

After finally doing the ties up, Yuffie grabbed the green coat from the ground, shrugging into the bulky coat as she forced her way through the undergrowth. Sighing as she escaped the iridescent forest, the water rippling slightly in the light breeze, Yuffie tossed a look over her shoulder at the looming crater.

"I'm _so_ sorry . . ."

Just knowing that Tseng and Elena were up in the crater with a slight possibility that they might still be alive, she closed her eyes, mumbling a silent prayer. No one deserved to die alone like that – not even the Turks deserved a slow death like this. But to travel the path to the Icicle Inn and then up the large side of the crater to try and find them would take the better part of three days.

"By the looks of it, I'll have two _more_ graves to visit – I _really **can't**_ save anyone . . . I'm sorry."

With a final look at the looming crater, Yuffie turned on her heels, shifting her backpack as she started to leave the Ancient City, digging through her short's pockets for her sleek cell phone.

What Yuffie _failed_ to notice, was a pair of crimson eyes watching her from the trees behind her.

---

Reaching the Northern Continent didn't take Vincent as long as he thought it would; he supposed it came down to the fact that Rocket Town wasn't all that far away from the Northern Continent. The cold weather of the arctic continent quickly attached the ship, winding its way around those foolish enough to walk around on the deck. As the ship docked outside of the Bone Village, the ramp descended allowing the wind to surge through the new opening, chilling those getting off within moments.

Vincent's cloak rustled lightly in the wind, his crimson eyes narrowing as his long hair was thrown back, his bangs falling moodily into his eyes. Shrugging, he pushed the bangs out of his sight and upon pulling the heavy cloak around him; he started towards the excavation site, the people behind him all carrying shovels or pickets.

_"The ninja came here,"_ Chaos drawled, rolling his eyes at the barren landscape. _"She **never** did wear much anyways . . ."_

Vincent smirked, letting out a laugh, thinking about the ninja's usual attire. _If_ Yuffie had come here in her tank top, shorts and knee socks; no doubt the girl _would_ freeze in under an hour.

_"Che, I **doubt** she changed it," _Chaos mused, guessing Vincent's thoughts as they entered into Bone Village. The villagers looked up at the new arrivals before busying themselves with the tasks at hand. _"You're well liked here."_

Vincent shrugged, climbing up the ladder to the upper level, the sleeping forest surrounding the village's border. "It matters little, something bigger is going on, and Yuffie's probably _right_ in the middle, _as always_." Vincent rolled his eyes, starting into the sleeping forest.

The silence and closeness of the forest encased around him, hoping to throw him off his track. Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes at the enclosing forest; he supposed that was a _perk_ of having a demon residing within him; he could maneuver easily through the forest without the need of the Lunar Harp.

_"That ninja's a colourful character,"_ Chaos mused, as Vincent made his way down the marble, stone steps, the clear water leading to the City of the Ancients lapping silently against the steps.

"She wouldn't _be_ Yuffie if she changed," Vincent replied, the clear water swirling around his shoes, the edges of his cloak submerged in the water, the forked road up ahead. "She's _fine_ the way she is."

_"But alas, **after** that Lifestream incident in Mideel two years ago, she said she'd change for you," Chaos quoted, rolling his eyes. "But like you said; you _like_ her the way _she_ is – how cliché."_

Vincent smirked, rolling his eyes at the tone creeping into the demon's tone. "I remember that too, she caught me off guard – she always had a nasty habit of doing that."

Chaos let out a laugh, his response drowned out as a loud whirling sound sounded from the vicinity of the small village. Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed at the sound, looking at the sky, an outline appearing against the star covered sky; an airship. It had to have been Cid's airship – that man could _never_ stop making airships; that meant that Yuffie was here too . . .

_"Now you can pay her **all** that gil,"_ Chaos smirked.

Vincent shook her head, stepping out of the clear stream, the forked road between the Inn and the Forgotten Capital stretching out in front of him. "She doesn't _need_ to know," Vincent muttered, quickly heading towards the capital. "It would take too long to overcome our problems; some things are _better_ left unsaid."

Chaos growled at Vincent's words, rolling his beady eyes. _"What the **hell** was the point of coming down here then?"_

"Shut up demon," Vincent growled, narrowing his eyes at the demon. "It doesn't concern you."

_"Ah, but it does," _Chaos responded with a smirk. _"As long as we're . . . _bonded_ like this."_

"I can't believe it's been two years . . ."

_"**And** here goes the female –" _

Shaking his head, Vincent bypassed the watery front of the Capital, moving into the white, iridescent trees just as the ninja appeared in the small, overgrown path, pushing the branches out of her way, a backpack in hand.

_"What the heck is that?"_ Chaos said with amusement, looking at the bulky green jacket the ninja had on. _"Talk about a style change."_

"It looks like Tifa's old coat," Vincent responded, his crimson eyes watching the small ninja.

Crimson eyes started through the iridescent forest at the small ninja residing in front of the small body of water. He grinned slightly; Yuffie hadn't really changed at all in the past two years. He noticed her hair was still short, her black tips just brushing her shoulders and had seemed to grow a little bit taller. From what he could tell, the ninja's personality seemed to remain that same as always; her smile bright as she chattered away to the deceased flower girl, shedding the heavy coat in the process. Yuffie let out a sigh as she took the heavy coat off, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she laid the coat out, smoothing it out before sitting heavily on top of it.

Chaos's smirk grew, an eyebrow raised as he watched the ninja bring her legs up to her chest, taking off her knee high boots and socks. _"Is she going skinny dipping?"_

Vincent shook his head, fighting back a grin at his last comment. Chaos let out a laugh.

_"I wish you were here Aeris; everyone's falling apart."_

Had everyone fallen apart? They had all _looked_ together in the Junon News interviews two years ago, minus Yuffie, who had seemed to disappear before the group interview. _Two years ago_ . . . well; it was only a matter of time before they all started to drift, only their _common goal_ really kept them together. In the messages Yuffie had left him, she had mentioned that Cloud had disappeared from Edge a few months back. He rolled his eyes, the blonde SOLDIER was probably _still_ chasing after the memory of Aeris. Cid and Shera had gotten married – it had made the papers at the time, the paparazzi had had a field day with that information. Then it was quiet for a while, small information like the new oil field Barret found in Corel, or Tifa's orphanage popping up every once and a while. Yuffie – however she managed it – always managed to avoid the paparazzi and newspapers, her name only mentioned in passing.

_"Something's coming,"_ Chaos broke in, narrowing his eyes at the overgrown path leading into the area.

Vincent narrowed his eye, casting a piercing glance at the path. "What is it?"

Chaos shrugged. "Probably the people that are hitting the headlines."

Vincent let out a groan, rolling his eyes. It would have to figure that Yuffie _would_ be in the middle of the action – whether she knew it or not. The faint voice patterns of the three oncoming people reached his ears, causing him to cast a furtive look back at Yuffie. The ninja – unaware of the presences around her – stood in the watery depths, hands resting on the surface, reciting a Wutainese prayer.

"_Yuffie_ . . ." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Shaking his head, he reached a hand back, resting it on the hilt of his gun. Chaos shifted, slightly leaning forward as Vincent picked the gun up, aiming it in Yuffie's general direction.

_"You're going to shoot her?"_

Vincent shook his head, resting a finger against the trigger. His crimson eyes narrowed in concentration as he pulled the trigger, hoping that Yuffie wouldn't decide to move into the line of fire. As the bullet sailed past the ninja and embedded itself in a tree's trunk, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_"Ah, so you do care about her,"_ Chaos remarked, gauging the gunslingers' response as the ninja jumped in surprise, staring longingly into the dense forestry behind her, whispering his name. _"And she's **longing** for you . . . c'mon; you're no more then five feet apart. If you're not going to do anything, this is pointless."_

Vincent shook his head, watching the ninja as she glanced around the forest once more before turning her back to it. He rolled his eyes at the ninja's stubbornness – she _really_ hadn't changed in the past two years – he reloaded his gun, pointing the barrel a little closer to her.

_"Stubborn isn't she?"_

Checking the aim of his gun was precise; Vincent pulled the trigger, the second bullet closer to the ninja. Yuffie jumped once more, looking wildly around her from the overgrown path to the iridescent trees behind her. Vincent rolled his eyes at the reaction; Yuffie _finally_ heard the voices. He watched as Yuffie scrambled out of the knee deep water as quickly as the water would allow; shaking his head at her actions. In her haste, Yuffie splashed the water around madly, soaking a majority of her khaki shorts. Vincent ignored Chaos' comments about Yuffie's attire as she scoped up her belongings from the shoreline before crashing through the forest line. Letting out a sigh, Vincent rolled his eyes, holstering his Death Penalty, as he noticed Yuffie trip on the coat's sleeve, toppling to the ground.

Chaos grinned slightly. _"Graceful as always . . ." _

Vincent nodded, smirking at the comment. "That she is."

_"You should go help her,"_ Chaos drawled, eyes flickering to the ninja as she attempted to climb out of the bush. _"She's not doing so great out there."_

Before Vincent could respond to the demons' worlds, the three silver haired males broke into the clearing, talking loudly about something that they had just completed. Vincent watched as Yuffie stopped what she was doing in favour of crawling over to a clump of bushes to see the commotion. Smirking at the ninja's actions, he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the three silver haired males. The more he heard about the three plans, the more he found out about them.

They _were_ Sephiroth clones, and they had somehow managed to survive the past two years and were planning to recreate Sephiroth. They had also managed to get a hold of a part of JENOVA, but ShinRa had ambushed them and managed to recapture it.

_"So, Rufus ShinRa is still alive,"_ Chaos hissed, glaring at the three. _"ShinRa has JENOVA now, that's no better."_

Vincent nodded in agreement, his eyes trailed up the looming mouth of the crater. _Tseng and Elena_ . . . they were either _dead_ or _dying_.

Edge also seemed like it was going to be in trouble, the three clones seemed to have some sort of plan to lure out Cloud – no doubt their plan would involve Tifa, she was the closest thing Cloud had to a family.

_"I can't save anyone – I'm sorry."_

Vincent sighed, watching the ninja cast a glance behind her at the craters' mouth as she escaped through the tree line, before quickly running out of the small clearing.

_"And there she goes,"_ Chaos rolled his eyes in aggravation as Vincent maneuvered his way through the trees and clearing, making his way back to the forked road, the paths stretching on to both the Icicle Inn and the Bone Village. Chaos let out a low growl as Vincent turned to the left path, the marbled stone winding his way in the direction of the Inn. _"Well, I suppose this is a round about – a **real** round about – way to get her attention."_

Vincent just shook his head, not bothering to respond to the demons' thoughts as his footsteps echoes against the path beneath him, as he wound his way up to the snowy Icicle area.

---

_Ring, Ring._

Yuffie paced back and forth in front of the Bone Village, cell phone held up to her ear. She rolled her storm grey eyes as the ringing of the phone continued; where the _hell_ was Cid? He should have made it back to Rocket Town by now, right? She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the phone clicked in on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shera, I _need_ to speak with Cid."

Through the phone's receiver, Yuffie could hear Shera speaking quietly with Cid, the blonde pilot's voice groggy at the early hour of the morning. Yuffie glanced down at her watch – six fifty am – yup; Cid _was_ going to kill her.

"What do you want, _brat?_" Cid hissed into the phone.

"You have to come back to the Northern Continent quickly!"

"I told you; one **_week_**, _not_ one **_day_**."

Yuffie took a deep breath, smirking slightly at the pilots comment. "Cid . . . _Tifa's_ in danger!" Cid would _have_ to help her now, she _knew_ (whether he wanted to admit to it or not) that he had a crush on the brunette bartender. "Those three men; they're after Cloud, I overheard them. They'll do something to her in order to lure him out. We _have_ to help; she _has_ to know!"

Cid paused, taking in Yuffie's words. After a minute of silence passed through the phones, Cid eventually mumbled something, running a hand over his face.

"What was that, Cid?"

"I said – _its **seven** am! – _God damn it Yuffie, what the hell?"

"_Tifa's_ in danger – don't you understand? We _have_ to get everyone together again!"

"At _this_ hour? You can call Barret then – he can kick your ass instead."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the pilot's wording. "I suppose I won't . . . ohh, call Red – he doesn't sleep all that much – and Cait's there too. I think Reeve said he dropped Cait off there because the Golden Saucer's closed for renovations."

"Cut the chatter," Cid mumbled, stifling a yawn. "_You_ can call Red and Cait, you can tell them you're game plan; che, the two of them don't need _any_ sleep. Call Barret while your at it too – I'll be at the Village at ten sharp, be at the entrance – I'm _not_ waiting."

"But I'm _already _there," Yuffie whined, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Can't you come **now**? You're _already _awake . . ."

"Nice try," Cid drawled, Yuffie could just hear the smirk appearing on the pilot's face. "Go dig up some materia while you wait; you're _still_ obsessed with materia, right?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes as she heard Cid's laugh come through the receiver before the pilot hung up, the phone disconnecting. Sighing, Yuffie cast a glance over her shoulder at the small village, and grumbling to herself, slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

. . . _three hours to go _. . .

---

The snow crunched under Vincent's feet as he reached the mouth of the Northern Crater, his crimson eyes narrowing down at the misty entrance. Even though the sun had risen high enough in the sky to peek into the Crater's mouth, the sun's rays couldn't protrude through the cavern's mist.

_Tseng and Elena . . ._ why had they tried to reclaim a piece of JENOVA? What _was_ Rufus ShinRa planning?

"Looks like they met their own fate," Vincent muttered, lowering himself down the rocky side of the crater, his gauntlet leaving marks in the side as he descended, much similar to those gracing the side of the mountain between Corel and Nibelheim.

Watching the small groves in the side of the crater – the crude path they had made two years ago had disappeared when the Highwind had come toppling down on top of them – he moved slowly, the heightened hearing he had acquired when he became _bonded_ with Chaos, he could hear a faint rustle from below, seemingly on one of the lower ledges. Pausing slightly, he glared down, his crimson eyes narrowing; he internally cursed his position, his gun hanging in the holster on his hip, some help _that_ would be.

Through the mist he could see a vague black outline – it was probably a monster left behind after the destruction – moving slowly across the small ledge, leaning against the rocky wall, a slight whimper escaping the creature, followed by ragged breathing.

The shrouded figure leaned against the rocky wall, a pale hand clasped tightly against her left side, wincing as the movement jarred the wound adorning her side. The pain in her side flared up once more, knees buckling as she slumped down on the ledge, not caring about the dirt and grime sticking against the black pants.

Closing teal coloured eyes, she released her pale hand from her side; her stomach flipping as she saw what stared back at her. Covering her hand was deep red blood – **_her _**blood. Supressing a whimper – she wasn't _supposed_ to show emotions – she cast a glance at her companion.

He was slumped against her good side, his arm around her shoulders, his breath coming slowly, his black suit as equally stained as hers was. What a disgrace they were, _maybe_ they deserved to die here alone after all. He had tried to protect her from the gunshots as she delivered the package, and had gotten shot no more then five times, his pressed white shirt blood covered in a matter of moments. Her pressed shirt wasn't as bad, the stain covering her lower left side.

"Come on, we can't die here, you don't want to, do you? We have to get back – they'll be worried about us, _even_ Reno, as strange as he is," she smiled vaguely, shaking her head.

The silence made her smile ruefully. They **were** going to die here, Reno wouldn't come back . . . he wouldn't want to die here, not _flashy enough _for him. She rolled her eyes, perhaps they deserved this; fate was just having its fun with them before the final strings of their lives were cut. Casting her teal eyes up at the craters' mouth, she let out a small sigh, leaning her blond hair against the cold rock.

The mist was starting to thin around them, although she still couldn't see more then a foot or two in front of her. The mist seemed to be brighter, like light was reflecting off of the particles. They were near the top . . . but that _wouldn't_ save them. Outside of the crater it was the middle of winter, with their wounds, they wouldn't last more then a few months . . . she _wouldn't_ make it to the Icicle Inn in time.

Her eyes focused on the man slumped beside her. Perhaps if she was by herself she could stand a chance, but she couldn't leave him here to die, the monsters ready to pounce on his body, ready to tear it apart. She shook her head rapidly; she didn't want to think about that. Looking up at the mist hanging above her, she could swear there was something there, against the rocky walls.

Smiling ruefully, she closed her eyes, trying to find a last moment of peace. The monsters had grown tired of waiting for them to die, they were going to do it now, kill them for a thrill.

"I'd _more_ then welcome it . . . it hurts _so_ much."

Her teal eyes opened once more as exertion took over her, her body giving in to her immense pain as something dropped down in front of her.

Before her teal eyes closed once more, she noticed one thing about the newcomer; _red. _

It was red . . . red like their blood adorning their clothes and skin.

She allowed a smile to break across her face, whispering one thing before her eyes closed _one_ final time.

"I _knew_ you'd come back for me, that you did care . . . _Reno_ . . ."

---

Whoa, can you believe it, this story's going to be a year old on Thursday! Glad you all have liked it so far, I am shocked by how many people have enjoyed this! (Thanks to all readers, you rock!)


	16. 16: A reunion of sorts

Ten o'clock!

Yuffie paced back and forth outside of the Bone Village, arms crossed over her chest, drumming her fingers impatiently against her pale skin; Tifa's coat and the rest of her belongings discarded on the ground behind her.

"_I'll be there at then – I won't wait either,"_ she mocked, rolling her eyes. "He tells me not to be late, but he's late – five whole minutes!"

Shaking her head, Yuffie flopped down onto the ground, a light wind rustling the grass as she leaned back on her palms to enjoy the rays of the sun. It was so silent and quiet out here, this continent was so self-independent that they rarely needed to involve themselves with the rest of the Planet. Yuffie frowned slightly as the tranquility of the plains disappeared as a rumble of an airship sounded from above. Opening her storm grey eyes and upon seeing the silhouette of the Sierra, looking briefly at her watch.

Ten after ten; okay, so he wasn't _that_ late. She'd let it slide this time.

Placing one hand on the ground and the other hand on the ground, she quickly pushed herself off the grass as the airship descended. Brushing the grass from the seat of her shorts, she waved wildly as the Sierra descended to the ground, the roar of the engine's deafening.

"Hey Cid!" she yelled, knowing the pilot wouldn't be able to hear her.

Shaking her head, she turned around quickly clambering over to where her belongings sat scattered across the grass. Grabbing her backpack, she slipped it onto her back – ignoring the shoulder straps as they dug into her skin – she laid the borrowed coat over her arm, while the hat and scarf were tucked away in her bag.

As the airship touched the ground, the air turbulence picked up within the closed space, causing Yuffie to back away from the large gusts instinctively holding the coat closer to her, raising her free hand above her face, hoping in vain to block out the immense winds. The high winds braced against Yuffie's small frame, causing the small girl to stumble back. As the airship landed in the grass, a hiss sounded as the engines shut down to try and cool down, the hatch of the hull opening as the metallic ramp starting to descend.

"Hey there!"

Cid waved back, a cigarette held between two fingers as he tried to light it up. His footsteps echoed against the ramp beneath him as he descended, the wind stubbing out his cigarette. Yuffie let out a laugh at the pilot's scowl at the stick before he flicked the stick onto the ground.

"Get your stuff on the ship, Yuffie. We're heading back to Rocket Town."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, stopping at the bottom of the ramp to look up at the pilot. _Rocket_ _Town_ did he just say that? But, weren't they supposed to . . .

"What about Red and Cait? I thought that we were picking them – and Barret – up and going after Tifa. Did you forget something in Rocket Town? I told them we'd be there after ten . . ."

Cid brushed Yuffie's comments away, beckoning for her to hurry up. "Red and Cait will have to wait, besides we'll be there _after_ ten; just later then they think," he shrugged, punching in the access code to close up the side hatch as Yuffie entered the hull. "Shera and I are curious as to why Tifa's in danger. She _should_ be able to handle herself, she has before."

Yuffie laughed, shaking her head at the pilot as the automatic door to the cockpit whirled open to allow the two access to the next room. "You know, you never change Cid," she mumbled, rolling her eyes as the pilot started up the ships' engines once again. "Besides, I _don't_ have time to explain it to both Shera and you. I'll just explain it to you on the way, and then to the others when we pick them up! _You_ can tell Shera when you come back!"

Cid laughed, shaking his head as lights started up on the panel in front of him, indicating that the airship was ready to go. "I thought Tifa was one of your close friends?" Yuffie tried to cut Cid off – Tifa _was_ her closest girl friend – but Cid cut her off with a sharp glare before she could protest. "Then you should know that Tifa can handle herself. She's not going to become bait so some punks can lure out Cloud."

"But –"

"But nothing," Cid cut her off again, punching in the desired coordinates on his navigation system. "You have such little faith in her, she'll handle it fine."

Yuffie sighed as the pilot's tone seemed to mark the end of the conversation; she slumped against the staircase's railing as the engine hummed slightly, the airship rising slowly as it caught the wind. She closed her eyes as the airship raised steadily, inwardly cursing Cid for the renovations on the Sierra – why on earth did Cid have to make the one wall and flooring made out of some kind of glass.

"You better hope Tifa '_handles it fine'_ cause I'm blaming you if something happens!"

Cid shrugged at Yuffie's threat as the airship moved smoothly through the air, turning around as it headed towards the small town in the western continent.

"Well, when you throw up you'll be the one cleaning up my airship."

Yuffie glared at the pilot for his comment as she pressed her hands against her stomach as she sunk against the railing. She'd have to get back at Cid later . . . if she did open her mouth to retort, she'd probably _have_ to clean up the airship.

---

He had gotten a bit of a shock when he jumped down onto the lower ledge, his Death Penalty drawn and pointed at the shadowed figure huddled against the cavern's wall. Narrowing his crimson eyes, he noticed the figure slumped against the wall were the two missing – _and_ presumed dead – Turks, blood caked on their pressed outfits and pale fingers, an odd smile adorning the female's face. He hadn't expected to find the two of them so soon – if at all – and still relatively conscious.

Elena's teal eyes drooped once more, her eyes focusing in and out as she tried to figure out what was in front of her. The smirk she wore on her face as her blonde hair fell into her eyes seemed to portray that whatever was in front of her _was_ going to kill her. Slowly a sort of recognition seemed to cross her features as she uttered a few short words before her teal eyes closed, her head falling forward.

"Elena . . . Tseng . . ."

Vincent's crimson eyes softened slightly as the female winced in her dreams, the pain racking her body, her fingers twitching slightly.

"_So, they did off the Turks,"_ Chaos mused as Vincent holstered his Death Penalty. "_I'm surprised that they got this far; the female's pretty stubborn – just like someone else we know."_

Vincent nodded in response, knowing that the demon meant Yuffie. Kneeling down in front of the blonde Turk, he slowly reached forward, undoing the buttons of her blazer, carefully slipping the blazer off her shoulder, the blazer slightly sticking to her bloodied side. Disregarding the material to the side, his eyes rested on her wound, fingers pausing over the blood stain that had soaked through her shirt, the stain growing bigger still as the material stuck to her skin.

"_She's going to die; they both are."_ Chaos mumbled, staring at the blood that covered the two Turks.

"They're still breathing, just unconscious," Vincent mumbled, brushing her blond hair away from her face. "Icicle Inn has a fairy good hospital, it's the only option they have."

"_The male won't make it."_

Casting his crimson eyes over to Tseng, Vincent sighed. The older Turk was slumped beside Elena, his breathing shallow and seemingly strained, his pressed white shirt covered with his blood, his suit ripped in some places – either from monster claws or bullets, he wasn't sure.

"We'll take both of them there," Vincent frowned, looking over at Elena again.

"_Then they'll both die,"_ Chaos grumbled, rolling his eyes. "_Your sins keep racking up."_

"They won't die," Vincent responded.

Reaching up to unclasp his cloak, draping the heavy red fabric around the male Turk – _hopefully­_ that would keep some of his remaining body heat inside, it was rather cold outside the cavern – ignoring Chaos' thoughts as he did so. Shaking his head, he shifted slightly on the small ledge, wondering how carrying the two Turks – he didn't think he'd _actually_ find the two – he'd get them all out of the mist filled cave.

"_Now what?"_ Chaos drawled, smirking at the current situation at hand. "_You can't climb out of here with them . . ."_

Vincent didn't respond, thinking about their current situation. As much as he hated to willingly do it, his options were slim. After a long silence, he sighed, glaring at the wall. "That's where you come in demon . . . you're getting us out of her, that is, unless you wish to die here too."

Chaos grumbled in response, flapping his wings in annoyance. "You owe me for this, _host_."

Vincent shrugged, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes. "Just so it demon or else the monsters will think of us as food too."

Inwardly, Chaos let out a smirk; Vincent hardly ever _willingly_ let him take control, usually trying to foolishly hold him back. Chaos grinned as he felt the barriers surrounding Vincent's mind drop before surging forward, darkness surrounding Vincent's mind as the demon enveloped it. Vincent winced from the initial pain as Chaos's claws dug into his mind, the demon becoming one with him. He frowned as he knew what pain would be coming next; after thirty years, he _still _hadn't gotten used to the final ordeal.

Since his cloak was gone – draped around Tseng in hopes of keeping the remaining body heat inside – he didn't have to worry about it becoming more tattered due to the wing's Chaos had. The final transformation was the worst, if only because it began slowly and caused the most physical pain. The dark tips of the wings pushed roughly against the skin on his back as they tried to push their way out of the confines. When the tips did eventually push out from underneath the skin – the most painful part of the whole transformation – he let out a yell, the sound ricocheting off the cavern's walls as his knees buckled under the pain, sending him to the ground, curling his hand into a fist while his claw dug into the ledge's surface.

As the transformation neared its end, Chaos's mind took over Vincent's, sending the gunslinger's mind to where his usually resided. Roughly, Chaos picked up Elena, an arm around her waist – careful of the wound adorning her side – while he did the same with Tseng with his other hand. Chaos let out a grumble as Vincent mentioned being careful with the two Turks due to their injuries, and flapping his wings in annoyance, flew out of the cavern, the icy winds having little effect on him.

"_Just to the edge of the Inn – stupid Turks, they **aren't** even worth this . . ."_ Chaos muttered as he took off.

---

Yuffie sighed in relief as she felt the airship start to descend, her storm grey eyes opening slightly. She let out a small grin as she noticed Rocket Town approaching in the distance – and since the ever present rocket and rocket launcher were gone and replaced with an airship hangar, the name sounded silly.

"We're almost there," Yuffie mumbled, griping the railing behind her as she struggled to stand up. She smirked in Cid's direction, hand wrapped around the staircase's railing. "See, I didn't throw up at all!"

Cid shrugged, occupied by the steering console in front of him as the airship started to descend on the town. His eyes flickered down to the Plexiglas flooring, glad that the roof's sensors were working and the rood started to retract back to allow the airship access. "Just remember, brat, we want the whole story."

Yuffie nodded, rolling her eyes at the nickname that Cid sometimes referred to her, he always had to slip that in once and a while. "Fine, but we got to make it fast."

"I know, you _already_ said that," Cid grumbled, the airship shuddering as it landed in the homemade hangar, the roof sliding back into place over the building as the ship moved out of the sensor's range.

Glad that the airship has finally stopped, Yuffie clapped her hands together, grinning as she made her way up the staircase and out of the cockpit. Her footsteps echoed against the metallic surface of the hull, leaving Cid in the cockpit as he shut the airship down and started to go through the motions of cooling the engine down properly. Yuffie shook her head, a frown marring her features as she noticed the hatch of the ship was closed – what was the access code?

"Cid?" she called, looking at the automatic door. She heard a muffled response. "What was the access code?" Another muffled response caused Yuffie to roll her eyes, staring back towards the cockpit. Grumbling to herself, she started across the metallic floor, pausing as she heard the hiss of the hatch, the ramp starting to descend. "Huh?"

Stopping mid stride, Yuffie looked over at the opening hatch, eyebrows raised. She grinned as she saw Shera's head appear, waving at the ninja from the wheeled ladder resting against the ships' hull. "Hey Yuffie, welcome back; come on, we'll go inside and wait for Cid – he'll be a few minutes."

Yuffie nodded, following Shera down the extended ramp and out of the hangar, the still air of Rocket Town encircling the two females. "We can't stay here long, Shera, I _need_ Cid to take me to Edge."

"Uh huh, I heard about that," Shera said, ushering Yuffie in through the back door and down the hallway. "I told Cid to just pick you up and go, but he doesn't want me to worry."

"Oh, Shera – Cid will be fine."

"I know that, but with our child on the way, he doesn't want me worried or anything in case something happens. Tea or anything?" Yuffie shook her head. "Okay, so is Tifa really in danger? You sounded so urgent on the phone."

"So, tell us already brat, what's wrong with Tifa?"

"Those three on the news – they're _Sephiroth clones_, Cid! Someone they survived Sephiroth's attacks two years ago. They were talking about their mother – you _know_ you mean JENOVA."

"Sephiroth clones?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuffie raised an eyebrow too, how could he be taking this all so calmly? "If I remember correctly, all they said was _Sephiroth_ and _Reunion_. If that's all you're worried about, there's no need to hurry as they can't do anything."

"You're not listening to me!" Yuffie yelled, frustrated. "They said more then that, they were exactly like us. They _evolved_; they can speak and look just like us! They're human, hell you could probably pass them in the street and now know. But, they are murderers though –"

"Now they're murderers, you've got to make up your mind on your stories."

"They're _not_ stories," Yuffie yelled, slamming her fist into the table as she stood up angrily. "You said that before I left that you saw Tseng and Elena in the Icicle Area, I think they had a run in with those guys. They mentioned them – _laughing_ about their deaths – saying that they got their _brother's_ location from them, you KNOW what that means!"

"Turks probably deserved it," Cid shrugged, puffing on his cigarette.

"Cid!" Shera shouted as she sat down beside him, teacup in hand. "They're still people, go on Yuffie."

"Thanks Shera; but listen to me Cid. If those three men could take down two of the _armed_ Turks, how the hell is Tifa going to fare against them? Cloud's not there you know, and then there are all those kids . . ."

"Calm down, Yuffie," Cid muttered, watching the ninja pace back and forth. "Call Tifa and let her know that, she might just need a heads up. Then, call the others and tell them to ready when I get there."

Yuffie nodded, quickly thanking them as she fished out her cell phone from her khaki shorts as she made her way towards the back of the house. Flipping through the numbers, she located Tifa's and pressed _talk_ and held the phone to her ear, pushing the back door open. As the phone rang, she paced back and forth impatient for the bartender to answer. It was taking longer then normal. Finally, she heard the phone click in, a male's voice coming through the receiver.

". . . _Reno?_"

"Yeah, who the hell's this?"

"It's Yuffie, where's Tifa? Isn't this her number?"

"Tifa can't come to the phone now."

"And why not?" Yuffie huffed, tiring of the Turks' head games.

"Rude and I found her in the old Midgar slums at that Ancient's church. She was past out in the garden, Strife was there too. Their materia's gone – still stealing you're your friends, brat? – and all their kids are gone. Hell, _all_ the kids in Edge are gone."

"What . . .? All the kids are gone? Who did this?"

"Not sure," Reno shrugged. "But witnesses say, Kadaj's gang took the kids."

Yuffie let out a hiss, rolling her eyes. "Are you serious? So, they weren't after Tifa . . ."

"Huh? What – you mean you met them?"

"Overheard them is more like it. They were at the City of the Ancients, I thought that they meant Tifa, but they meant the kids or the materia . . . oh! Tseng and Elena were mentioned, I'm sorry Reno, but I think they were killed . . . JENOVA was mentioned too."

"I know," Reno grumbled. "When they met with the President –"

"Rufus _isn't_ the President anymore."

"Whatever, but they wanted to negotiate about the return of JENOVA to them. Rufus refused of course, so . . . they threw Elena and Tseng's ShinRa cards at him, blood splattered all over them."

"I'm sorry, but listen Reno, tell Tifa and Cloud that Cid and I are going to pick up the others and come to Edge. We need to get a plan together to fix this – I'll be just like old times, sort of, Vincent won't be there."

"Never found him, huh?"

Yuffie shook her head, dejected. "No, but after all this is over, I suppose I'll go back to Nibelheim."

Reno huffed, rolling his eyes. "Why bother? If he didn't come back for you in the past two years, I doubt he'll come now. Why don't you go back to Wutai, you _are_ their princess."

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuffie muttered. "Just tell Tifa we'll be there soon, bye." Then she hung up.

She quickly dialed up Red, informing both him and Cait that she and would be a little late, but they were just leaving Rocket Town now to pick them up. Red agreed that the two of them would wait at the staircase of to the canyon's entrance. After disconnecting from the beast, Yuffie stared at the phone in her hand.

All she had to do now was call Barret; her fingers hovering above the _talk_ button. But, Reno had mentioned that Kadaj's gang took the kids . . . that would have to include Marlene also. How the **_hell_** was she supposed to call up Barret and tell him: _Oh hey Barret, we're going to Edge to help Tifa, the kids were all kidnapped; yes, Marlene too. Want to help out?_ No doubt about it, Barret **would** shoot her.

Shaking her head, she closed the phone, and marched back into the small house and into the kitchen where Cid and Shera sat, discussing something. When the two of them head Yuffie answer, they looked up expectantly. Yuffie nodded in response and held the cell phone out to Cid.

At his strange glance, Yuffie smiled vaguely. "You have to call Barret – he's _your_ friend. I just got off the phone with Reno, those guys did beat up Tifa, she's unconscious right now – _Cloud_ was there too – and then they made off with all their materia and kids. NO way am I calling Barret and telling him _Marlene _was kidnapped."

---

Closing his crimson eyes, Vincent leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, stretching his feet out in front of him. Running a hand over his face, he tried to block out the sounds of those around him.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the Icicle Inn, Chaos had disappeared; leaving the three of them sprawled out on the freshly fallen snow as more fell from the darkened sky dotting their outfits white. Wincing from the pain the wings caused as they retracted into his back, he carefully picked up Elena – who was surprisingly light – and placed her against his shoulder, a hand keeping her in place. With his other hand he grabbed Tseng, before starting into the snowy village, the snow behind them coloured red.

Finding the small doctor's office was easy – it had been set up inside of the Professor Gast's and Iflana's house – he shouldered the door open, surprising the staff inside as they chatted around the admittance desk. After the surprise wore off, the staff had quickly taken the two Turks away in stretchers, a flutter of epidemic ensuing within the small space. Originally after dropping the Turks off, he had planned just to leave, but the receptionist had caught him beforehand, stating that he had to fill out the paperwork.

Sitting in the uncomfortable chair filling out the paperwork had reminded him of the time he had to admit Yuffie into the Mideel's doctor's office; the only difference there was that he was beside her, worried by the amount of pain etched on her features. He sighed, shaking his head of thoughts of the ninja. Staring at the space for the condition of the two, he quickly made up a lie – since he had always been pretty good at that – saying that he had been out snowboarding and then decided to climb the craters' wall for an adventure. When he reached the top, he had heard the voices of people down inside the crater; he _believed_ they had fallen in some time before – perhaps from a high wind? – and they didn't look all that good. The staff had bought his story with no added questions, still unsure about the gun wounds that the two had received. Vincent shrugged, saying that the two had them when he found them. He decided it was a good thing he had stashed his gun outside of the village as that would have only attracted unwanted attention.

The sound of footsteps on the cold tiled floor alerted him that someone was coming. "Mr. Valentine?" His crimson eyes opened, casting a glance over at the doctor. "Mr. Spry and Miss. Reilly are now in a stable situation, although the gun wounds they received, they will have to remain here for a while. Why I say if you hadn't brought them here, they would be dead now.

Vincent nodded, standing up from the chair. "Will they survive?"

The doctor nodded, looking down at the clipboard in hand. "They will be fine, although they won't be able to do their _usual_ tasks for a while."

Vincent nodded again, moving past the doctor for the office's door. He stopped at the office's door as he heard the doctor following him. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sure they'd want to know who rescued them . . ." he trailed off, awkwardly.

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes. "It doesn't matter, I don't need any thanks," and before the doctor could respond, Vincent strode out of the small office, the door closing behind him.

"_Finally, you're learning how to avoid more sins,"_ Chaos muttered as the icy winter winds ensnared them, Vincent's cloak catching in the breeze. "_You should have told him your name; the Turks would have owed you one then."_

Vincent shrugged, moving through the well trodden path that led up to the towns' exit. "Things like that don't matter; there are _no_ real thanks in being a Turk. However, if those three men are after JENOVA and Sephiroth, no doubt they'll attack Edge."

"_Are you actually going back to them after two years of nothing?"_ Chaos asked, the snow crunching under Vincent's feet as he moved towards the mountain path.

"No doubt that Yuffie will be heading there, she'll be worried about Tifa; she _is_ the only other female left of the group."

"_Edge – so you're finally going to confront the female . . . this'll be good."_

Vincent rolled his eyes at Chaos's thoughts, the darkness of the mountain path surrounding him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the change in light.

---

"Was Barret really mad?" Yuffie questioned from her position on the large platform beneath the steering console.

The blonde pilot shrugged as he started up the engines, the lights on the massive dashboard lighting up one by one. Cid nodded as the light's flickered on, the engines were still in top shape. He cast a brief look up at Yuffie, before returning to his work. "He didn't _say_ much actually, he _swore_ most of the time; he plans on ringing those guys necks for taking Marlene and then plans to shoot them till their end, and then some, probably."

Yuffie laughed, dropping heavily down into the nearest chairs. "That's _our_ Barret, shoot 'em dead first and then explain why. Hopefully he'll shoot them before they get their hands on JENOVA. I can't wait to get back to Edge though; you know what, I haven't been there since we finished creating it I think. It's hard to believe it's been two years . . ."

Cid nodded in agreement. "That's what you get your locking yourself up in Nibelheim all that time. You only ever called us to beg for our help."

Yuffie shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "You _know_ I can't go home to Wutai . . . so I decided to make Nibelheim my home, I just thought he'd come back . . ."

"You sound like a broken record."

"Oh Cid, leave her alone," Shera's voice sounded as the automatic doors to the cockpit whirled open.

Yuffie and Cid blinked in surprise, looking around to spot the brunette engineer in the doorway. "What're you doing here, Shera?" Cid asked, leaving the steering console and going to her side. "No way are you coming, you can't fight."

Shera shook her head knowingly, bypassing Cid and approaching the steering console, looking over the lit up buttons. "Hello again Yuffie; I _know_ that I can't fight, darling, but you can. Your crew disbanded two years ago and while you and Yuffie are off fighting, you'll need someone to pilot your ship."

"We're not fighting yet, Shera," Yuffie laughed from her seat as the roof of the hangar hissed as it retracted, the airship rising slightly. "We're just going to discuss what to do and plan our course of action!"

"I know," Shera grinned, shaking her head at Yuffie's enthusiasm, as she moved aside to allow Cid access to the steering console. "But, when you _do_ fight, you'll need someone to watch the ship."

"It won't be you," Cid grumbled, punching in the coordinates for the Cosmo Canyon on the navigation as the airship shifted and the hangar's roof started to retract back into place. "You'll be going back to Rocket Town where you'll be safe. It'll be dangerous out on the road, you're _not_ getting involved."

Shera frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, I think that I should stay with you guys! Then, I'll have someone there when I'm lonely . . ." she trailed off, thinking of their last adventure while she was stuck in Rocket Town to wait. "Besides, everyone knows that we're married – it _was_ all over the news – so they'd know where to find me."

Yuffie laughed as she pushed herself out of the chair and up the staircase to the two. "She's got a point there, Cid."

Cid scowled at the two females. "What, are you two ganging up on me now?"

Yuffie just grinned mischievously, leaning against the railing. Shera just grinned over her shoulder at Cid before returning her gaze to the readouts in front of her. Shaking his head, Cid let out a sigh before looking back out the large window. The sandy mountains and land stretched out in front of them as the airship slowed its pace down, the Cosmo Canyon observatory stretching high above the mountain ranges.

"You called Red right? Him and that damn robot better be ready when we get there."

Yuffie laughed, throwing her head back. "It's _Red_ we're talking about – of course he'd be ready, and Cait, well, he's a robot."

Shera let out a laugh, looking up at the ninja. "From what I know, Red seems like a timely person – er, beast."

"See, _even_ Shera knows!" Yuffie grinned triumphant as she stepped onto the platform with the steering wheel, standing on the other side of Cid. "You shouldn't doubt Red!"

"I suppose so, Red's . . . _mature_ for his age."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie huffed, hands on her hips as she glared at the pilot. "I'm mature!"

Cid held back a laugh as Shera glared pointedly at him. "Ah, whatever, we're there. Let's just get them and go."

The airship started to lower down to the ground, the gates of the Cosmo Canyon coming into view. The airship rocked slightly as Cid tried to navigate over the rocky terrain. Shera smiled and shaking her head; beckoned Yuffie to follow her. The two females made their way out of the cockpit, leaving Cid alone to his own devices as she ventured across the hull to where the side hatch was located to allow Cait and Red access when they stopped.

"I think you should come with us, Shera," Yuffie said, shrugging. "Cid just doesn't know what he's talking about. Tifa knows a lot about kids, she could help you out."

Shera smiled, punching in the access code as the ship came to a stop. "Cid just thinks he's doing the right thing, but I know what's right for me."

"I hoped you would," Yuffie grinned, winking in her direction before she turned her attention to the two approaching creatures, waving wildly. "Hi guys!"

"Hello Yuffie, Shera, nice to see you again," Red said, nodding at the two of them as he entered. "Where's Cid?"

Yuffie laughed and Shera pointed in the direction of the cockpit. "Cid's in there, like always."

Red nodded in thanks, and with a whish of his fiery tail, started off in the direction of the cockpit. Cait bounded in after the red beast, his smile ever present. Yuffie blinked as she noticed the cat, he looked so different without the ever present, pink moogle. Reeve had donated the moogle to the Golden Saucer some months ago for the newly designed fortune telling department as Cait said he hadn't needed it any more – although he did sometimes miss it.

"Hey Cait, how've you been?" Yuffie grinned, hands on her knees to be at his level.

"Good, good, keeping busy! Reeve wants to talk to you though!"

"He does?" Yuffie repeated over the hiss of the hatch sealing itself back up. "What about?"

Cait just grinned mischievously. "That's a secret, I can't tell you _here_."

Yuffie didn't miss the subtle glance Cait made in Shera's direction, so she nodded. "That's alright, we'll just have to go and see Reeve after this! I'm all curious now!"

Cait nodded in agreement, and with a wave bounded after Red in the direction of the cockpit. Yuffie laughed lightly at the cat's antics as she shook her head, turning her attention back to Shera.

"That Cait, he's _always_ crazy like that when Reeve isn't moving around through him. I suppose all we have left now is too pick up Barret." Shera nodded in agreement, staggering slightly as the airship started to rise quicker then usually – Cid must be in a hurry – as they headed off in the direction of Corel. "Barret's going to be so mad when he gets here; Marlene's like his _angel_ or something; he treats her like a princess though," Yuffie shrugged. "I just hope that he doesn't blame Tifa for all this . . ."

Just thinking of the irate bigger man made Yuffie want to disappear, she never did get along well with him; he'd probably take his anger out on her until he found the Sephiroth clones . . . she _actually_ felt sorry for them, Barret would murder them.

"He can't be _that _bad," Shera mused, laying a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "He was nice when I met him."

Yuffie bit back a laugh. "He's just nice to you and Tifa because you're _women_."

"You're a woman too, Yuffie."

Shaking her head, Yuffie let out a haunting laugh. "Not to him . . . listen Shera; I'm going to be in the conference room, alright? Call me when we get to Edge." With a wave over her shoulder, Yuffie left the brunette and headed off towards the other room.

---

Exiting out of the mountain path from the Icicle Area, Vincent blinked as the sunlight shone brightly down on him, his crimson eyes focusing against the sudden light. The grey structures of the worn out path surrounded him, his footsteps echoing against the stone path as he moved, his crimson eyes taking in his surroundings.

_"So, we're going to Edge,"_ Chaos mused, his eyes flicking from side to side of the forgotten town. _"What's the hurry though, the boat to Rocket Town won't leave till tomorrow morning. Don't tell me you're _planning_ to swim all the way there."_

Vincent rolled his eyes as the demon broke through the long silenced city and his final comment. Figures, the demon couldn't keep his mouth shut for five minutes. Deciding not the answer the demon's questions, he shrugged, staring at the winding path ahead.

Chaos let out a sigh at Vincent's silence._ "I know what you plan to do, I can just see you digging around with the excavators for hidden treasure,"_ Chaos let out a laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"_We're_ going after those Sephiroth clones," Vincent grumbled in response as he glared at the demon, hoping to silence him. "There's no way off this continent, they're here somewhere."

_"Plan to get revenge for the Turks, then?"_ Chaos drawled.

Vincent shook his head, his dark bangs falling in his eyes as he rolled them. "They're more then capable of doing that themselves; they'll want to exact their own revenge."

Chaos let out a smirk as something caught his ear from a distance. "Looks like the Turks will have to wait for their revenge," Chaos rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Those three are being challenged . . . whoever they're fighting though isn't that great at it."

Vincent paused on the stone path, the sun covered by clouds as his thoughts drifted to the black haired ninja. "Is it Yuffie?" He wouldn't be surprised if it was, she had always managed to get into the middle of all trouble.

_"I don't know,"_ Chaos smirked again, his sharp teeth protruding over his lip. _"You'll just have to see . . ."_

Vincent rolled his eyes at the demon's cryptic words, his thoughts still on the black haired ninja. Had Cid not come back for her yet . . . it wouldn't surprise him if Cid had told the ninja to wait. Picking up his pace once again, Vincent's shoes echoed against the stone pathway, the forked road to the City of the Ancients and Bone Village a few paces in front of him.

"Which way demon?" he muttered, narrowing his crimson eyes as the demon didn't respond.

_"City of the Ancients,"_ Chaos grinned after moments of making Vincent fidget; he didn't get to do that often.

Upon reaching the forked path, Vincent glanced at the looming top of the Forgotten Capital, the outside of it iridescent like the trees surrounding him. As he approached the worn out and overgrown path, the wind that seemed to constantly encircle the Capital started to pick up, the silence of the city broken by the slight howl.

Vincent blinked, crimson eyes narrowed as he made it through the overgrown path, the Capital sitting across the small body of water, the dark water lying untouched in between them.

"There's nothing here, _demon_," Vincent grumbled, turning on his heel to leave the Capital.

_"Who'd fight out in the open_," Chaos drawled, rolling his eyes. "_To obvious if anyone managed to get through that forsaken forest."_

Vincent rolled his eyes, intending to leave the still area when he heard a gun shot sound off to his right. Narrowing his eyes, his free hand reaching back for his gun; and upon grabbing the cold metal, he quickly brought the Death Penalty out of the holster, finger on the trigger as he pointed it in that direction. Crimson eyes ranged the forest's line, looking for the target, the sound of a gun shots starting up again followed by a loud crash; the sound of one of the many iridescent trees collapsing under the pressure of the bullets. It had to be those Sephiroth clones, he had seen the gun one of them wielded when they were in the clearing hours earlier.

Setting his sights on the forest line, Vincent made his way over to the iridescent trees, disappearing quickly into the forest, gun drawn and ready. His red cloak flickered behind him from his sudden movements as he weaved through the forest, eyes looking for any threat. Following the sound of the gun shots – and the closer he got to the sounds, he heard the sound of the bullets hitting a metallic surface, the odd word coming muffled to him. Pushing through the final trees in his way, Vincent paused, Death Penalty in hand at the scene before him.

The Sephiroth clones were in the clearing, many of the iridescent tree trunks littering the group with what looked to be a bunch of kids standing in the distance, watching the fight with interest. He raised an eyebrow in question at the kids, before casting his crimson eyes towards the silver haired men. The three of them moved with quick speed, seemingly trying attack a moving target, one that seemed intent on not staying in one place for long.

He watched as the one with the long silver hair drew out his gun sword once more, firing rapidly in the direction of the moving figure, one running rapidly in the direction of their assailant, while what seemed to be their leader, jumped from one falling tree to a standing one, eyes locked onto their target. Narrowing his crimson eyes, he watched the three move; trying to find out who or what they were fighting exactly.

"Cloud?" Vincent muttered, seeing a brief glance of blonde hair.

_"He's here too?"_ Chaos grumbled, rolling his eyes. _"First the pilot and the ninja girl are here and then the _leader's_ here, why don't they all just come here . . ."_

Pushing the demon's thoughts aside as he hoped to quiet the demon for once, Vincent made his way quickly through the forest's tree line, Death Penalty raised, pointing at what seemed to be the leader of the three. Letting out a smirk as he got the silver haired male – who had drawn out what looked to be a double sword – in the small target, pulled the trigger.

Catching the three of guard – they didn't seem to expect to have a third party enter the fray – he crossed the clearing, the fallen tree trunks hardly causing a problem for him. He located Cloud – who had seemed to have fallen from the tree he was residing in as he tried to calculate his opponent's next move – lying against the ground, his Buster Sword having skidded out of his grip and away from him.

He heard the rustle of the three behind him as they seemed to have gathered their wits once again from the surprise attack, quickly got back into motion. Quickly raising his Death Penalty he pulled the trigger a few more times at the silver haired males as they rushed at him, weapons out at the ready. Reaching down, he wrapped his claw around Cloud's upper arm, pulling the AVALANCE leader up roughly before shooting a few more rounds into the approaching three, a bullet grazing what seemed to have been their leader.

Kadaj's sword clattered to the ground, as his mako eyes narrowed in annoyance at Vincent as the gunslinger disappeared into the forest line once more, quiet like a ghost. Yazoo and Loz stopped, their mako eyes looking over at Kadaj, eyebrows raised. Kadaj grit his teeth together in annoyance and of the fiery pain that bullet had done to his arm, let out a curse, teeth bared.

---

The wind that seemed to always encircle the Forgotten Capital; caught Vincent's cloak in its breeze, the light material swaying in the breeze, the dark water rippling slightly. Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes as he watched Cloud critically as the blonde paid little attention to him, seemingly interested in whatever was beneath the material on his left arm, or perhaps the memory of Aeris; that's why Yuffie was there hours earlier.

"See, I was right. I knew I'd be no help." Cloud muttered, his mako eyes staring intently at the water, his voice cutting through the silence. Vincent raised an eyebrow at the blonde's comment, unsure if Cloud was talking to him or the memory of Aeris. Cloud shook his head, turning his head to look over at the gunslinger. "Vincent, what do you know about this?"

"I come here often," Vincent responded, his crimson eyes looking down at Cloud. Shaking his head – he _had_ only come here in search of Yuffie – he pushed himself away from iridescent trunk he was leaning against, crossing the dirt covered path to where Cloud sat, the water rushing up and surrounding the male's shoes. "I've seen what Kadaj is doing . . ."

Taking another look at Cloud, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly, he knew _something_ was wrong with the mercenary, something more then Aeris's death. Cloud fidgeted under Vincent's stare, the crimson eyes staring intently at him. Closing his crimson eyes slightly upon figuring out what the problem was with the mercenary. "The Stigma; it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate and then over compensates. Inside our bodies is a current like the Lifestream; that current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Vincent explained, stopping in front of the tree he had been leaning upon moments later as he realized that he had been pacing behind the blonde as he tried to explain what was going on.

"What do you mean by intruder?" Cloud asked, craning his head slightly to see the gunslinger a little bit better.

Vincent paused, arms crossed in front of his chest, frowning slightly as he decided the best way to explain it to the blonde so that he could explain it to others _and_ get the story right. "The Sephiroth gene, JENOVA's mimetic legacy," he decided on moments later. "Call it what you will."

"You're well informed . . ."

Vincent smirked at the comment; hardly anything ever escaped Cloud's sight, _usually._ It was common knowledge that a majority of the things that contained information about either the Sephiroth gene or JENOVA was hard to find, especially since the majority of SHINRA were deceased, the information lost. But, thirty years ago, the idea of JENOVA was underway, led by the team of scientists residing in the Nibelheim mansion, and that knowledge was common for anyone involved with higher up ShinRa executives and those located within the Nibelheim mansion.

"Tseng and Elena," he responded after a moment's thought, Cloud raising an eyebrow at him. "They were brought her half dead. They must have been brutally tortured, I did what I could to save them . . . but, well, we'll see."

"Tortured?"

Cloud questioned, an eyebrow raised. How the hell had the Turks been caught so off guard that they were captured and brutally tortured to the point of death? Were they dead, now? He hadn't liked the two Turks – or _any_ of the Turks at all – but having them tortured to death he didn't have that in mind.

"They had it coming; they got their hands on JENOVA's head."

Vincent suppressed a grin at Cloud's reaction, he hadn't expected any less. Cloud blinked as he digested the new information that he had just acquired, placing the fragmented ideas together. Slowly, he nodded, looking up at Vincent. "Then when Kadaj says he's looking for mother . . ."

Vincent nodded. "Heaven's dark harbinger, the calamity; JENOVA. If they wanted too, they could recreate Sephiroth."

Cloud paled slightly at the reminder of Sephiroth and how easy it would be to recreate him. "Kadaj . . . what is he?"

Vincent shook his head in response. "I'd rather not know."

Cloud nodded, looking away from Vincent, his mako eyes looking over the body of water, his thoughts trailing back to the memory of the pink flower girl. A rustle in the bushes located behind the two of them, broke Cloud out of his reverie. Turning around quickly, the blonde reached back for the hilt of his Buster Sword, his clothing rustling as he stood up, the water lapping against his shoes. Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed at the sound, his hand reaching back for the gun resting in his holster. Gripping the gun's hilt, Vincent brought his Death Penalty out, training it on the rustling bushes. Cloud shot Vincent a sideways glance as the bushes continued to rustle, a little bit louder now, before a figure emerged from the dark bushes.

Vincent blinked, lowering his gun as a small girl ran out, her brown hair held up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon – if he hadn't know Aeris was dead, he might have thought the two were related somehow – looking around the small clearing.

"Marlene!" Cloud said, confusion and surprise colouring her tone; how had the small girl managed to escape from Kadaj and the others _spell_ or whatever it was.

Marlene grinned brightly as she saw Cloud, her footsteps hitting the ground soundlessly as she ran at him, wrapping her small arms around him as she collided with him. "Cloud! Denzel and Tifa –!"

Cloud smiled slightly, Marlene hands still holding the fabric on his pants as she looked worriedly up at him. "Tifa is all right."

Marlene grinned upon hearing that Tifa was alright. "I want to talk to her!"

Cloud nodded, reaching a hand into his pocket for his small cell phone, blinking when he didn't grab anything. He rolled his eyes, inwardly rolling his eyes; the phone must have fallen out of his pocket when he was fighting Kadaj and his brothers. Marlene let out a sigh as she noticed that Cloud didn't seem to have his cell phone with him. Letting go of her grip on Cloud's pant legs, she turned around to stare at the gunslinger leaning against the tree.

"May I?" Marlene blinked, eyes narrowing as Vincent held his red cloak away from his body, causing Marlene to blink in surprise as she placed her hands on her hips. "You don't have a phone!"

Cloud sighed, shaking his head. Looking down at Marlene who was shaking her head at the idea of no one having a cell phone to Vincent, whose crimson eyes were looking in his direction. "Vincent, will you take Marlene to Tifa? I'm going to go and see ShinRa to get some answers."

Vincent shook his head, arms crossed over his chest as his dark bangs fell into his eyes. "I can't do that."

"But –"

Marlene shook her head, eyes narrowing as she looked up at Cloud. Narrowing her blue eyes at him, she moved away from him, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Forget it Cloud! _Why_ don't you **ever** pay any attention to us?"

Cloud sighed at Marlene's accusations, his mako eyes softening slightly. Reaching out a hand to the small girl, Marlene just shook her head, bringing her small hands up to her chest as she turned on her heels. Vincent blinked, his crimson eyes watching the goings on between Cloud and Marlene, slightly surprised as the small girl turned away from the blonde in favour of the gunslinger. Slipping slightly on the wet ground beneath her running shoes, Marlene reached a hand out for the red fabric of the taller man's cloak, bringing it around her form. Clutching the fabric tightly, Marlene let out a small frown as she heard Cloud's footsteps approaching her.

"Marlene," Cloud said, stopping a distance away from Vincent, his mako eyes staring down at Marlene's shoes. "Please, just give me some time; there's a battle to be fought . . . but it's not as simple as just fighting, do you understand?"

Marlene shook her head from beneath the cloak, stamping her foot so that Cloud could see her anger. "No I don't!"

Vincent's crimson eyes flickered up from the little girl that had hidden herself within his cloak – _that_ didn't happen very often, he tended to try to avoid kids, and those he had to around tended to avoid him – up to Cloud, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Cloud, are you sure that this is about fighting?"

Cloud sighed, looking away from the gunslingers' crimson eyes to the body of water that had served as Aeris' gravesite. After a moment of silence between the two, Cloud nodded, looking back in Vincent's direction, eyes still downcast. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried," Vincent muttered.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, looking up at Vincent. "You mean . . . never tried?" Vincent nodded in response as Cloud let out a sigh, looking down at Marlene's running shoes. "Marlene lets go," the fabric of Vincent's cloak rustled as Marlene let go of the edge, her head peeking out through the opening. She smiled at Cloud and nodding her head, skipped over to Cloud's side, clasping her tiny hand in his bigger one. "We'll I'm going to try, I'll phone in the verdict."

Vincent nodded, his cloak falling back into place as he watched the two disappear into the overgrown path, probably heading back to Edge.

_"There going to Edge,"_ Chaos commented, rolling his eyes at the connection. _"What a better way to get there . . . better then waiting for tomorrow for that damn boat that'll _only_ take you to Rocket Town."_

Vincent didn't respond to the demon's taunts as he pushed himself away from the iridescent tree he was leaning against. His footsteps were silent against the hardened rock beneath his feet as he moved towards the overgrown path that Cloud and Marlene had disappeared into.

---

Yuffie sighed in content as she closed her storm grey eyes to the dull grey walls of the airships' conference room as she leaned back in the new, comfy chairs that Cid had installed in the model. The hum of the airships' engines hummed softly in the background, helping to calm down the ninja as the airship headed back in the direction of Edge. She hadn't been there for almost two years; this _might_ just be a little bit awkward.

She had left the airship lower itself and come to a stop outside of Corel, followed by Shera's light footsteps and Cait's loud chatter as they approached the side hatch to open it up for the heavy set man. She heard Barret come onto the airship, yelling loudly about Marlene's kidnapping – not even bothering to say a simple _hello _to Shera – before heading in the direction of the cockpit, yelling at Cid.

"_Stupid_ old man," Yuffie mumbled, shaking her head.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as she heard the automatic door to the conference room whirl open, opting not to open her eyes or turn her chair around. If it was something important, they'd say something to her. She let out a small grin as she heard the heavy, metallic footsteps of Cait. "Hello Cait."

Cait grinned as he bounded to a stop in front of the ninja. Yuffie opened her storm grey eyes slowly, straightening up in her chair. "What're you doing in here, Yuffie? All the actions happening up in the front, Barret's worried about Marlene and keeps riding Cid about hurrying up, they're not getting along real well, Shera's trying to calm them down. But, anyways, we're approaching Edge; we were just passing Junon when I left the cockpit!"

Yuffie nodded, smiling at Cait's excitement at being the bearer of good news. "Well, that's good. I can't wait to get off of here, my stomach's starting to act up again," Yuffie grumbled, resting a hand on top of her stomach. "It's been so long since I've seen everyone, is Reeve going to be there too? You said he wanted to talk to me about something?"

Cait nodded, climbing up into the chair opposite of Yuffie. "I don't think so; he's in Junon with Shaula working on something _top_ secret – that's what he wants to talk to you about!"

Yuffie grinned slightly at Cait's vague descriptions of what Reeve was up too. "Alright, so after we finish up in Edge, how about we go over to Junon? I'm all curious now to see what he's up too. He _must_ be real busy though, he hasn't called me back in a while," Yuffie frowned, fingering the cell phone in her pocket.

_"Yuffie, Cait,"_ Cid's voice called as it crackled to life through the airships' new intercom, _"We're approaching Edge; if you're getting up you better get up here."_

Yuffie sighed at Cid's usual demanding tone as Cait let out a laugh. Pushing themselves out of the comfy chairs adorning the room, they crossed the carpeted floor, the automatic door whirling open to allow them access to the hull. Their footsteps echoed against the metallic floor beneath them as Cait chattered away to Yuffie who nodded in agreement to his statements as they approached the cockpit. The automatic door whirled open for them as they got within range, the four occupants turning back to look briefly at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the _brat_," Barret smirked, narrowing his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How's it hanging with you? I see that Valentine never came back to you; I don't _blame_ him though, you're not _exactly_ easy on the eyes."

"Barret!" Shera yelled as she whirled around on the heavy set man, her eyes narrowed. Holding his gaze, Shera strode up him with one hand on her waist while she used her free hand to point at him, jabbing his chest with a finger. "I can see why Yuffie – hell, probably _any_ girl – seems to think these things about you! Perhaps that's why you _can't_ find a mother for Marlene and keep dumping her onto Tifa and Cloud; maybe you're the one who's not to easy on the eyes. Now, you better apologize to her, or I swear that I'll throw you off this airship!"

Barret glared at the brunette in front of him, pushing her hand roughly away from him. "If Valentine _didn't_ come back, you **_know _**that's what he's thinking. Besides, he has that dead scientist to sin over or whatever."

"Cool it you too," Cid called from the steering console, glaring over his shoulder at the two. "Barret; shut up and Shera; get over here; we're approaching Edge . . . **_what_ **the HELL is that?"

Yuffie blinked, snapping herself out of her reverie as she heard Cid's loud exclamation. Shaking her head, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she rushed from her current position near the steering console and quickly descended down the small staircase – earning a yell and curse from Barret as she pushed him aside – skidded to a stop at the large window that served as the airship's windshield.

Pressing her hands against the window, her breath fogging it up slightly, she blinked as she saw what was happening _above_ Edge. Dark and heavy clouds seemed to be congregating over the center of the small city, the clouds swirling rapidly towards the city, the middle bulging slightly and started to descend away from the congregated clouds. Yuffie's jaw dropped as she saw what emerged from the sky, dark wings expanding from the creature as it let out a guttural scream before descending down on the town.

That _thing_ was big and black, and something that Yuffie knew _very_ well.

It was one of the Bahamut forms . . . but . . . who would summon it? Tifa and Cloud wouldn't summon it on the city . . .

_"Rude and I found her in the old Midgar slums at that Ancient's church. She was past out in the garden, Strife was there too. Their materia's gone – still stealing you're your friends, brat –"_

Yuffie's eyes widened, her head snapping up. _Reno_ Reno had mentioned that Tifa and Cloud's materia was stolen . . . the Sephiroth clones; Kadaj and his brothers! – it had to have been them! They were after Cloud . . . it would make sense. Narrowing her eyes as she came to her conclusion on who had summoned the monster; she whirled around on her heels, hands on her hips to face Cid and the others who were looking worriedly at what was happening over the city.

"_Someone's_ STOLEN my materia!"

---

****

A/N: Woohoo, two updates in one week! Due to cancelled college due to weather, I had more time on my hands.


	17. 17: Together Again?

---

Shera grinned at Yuffie's comment, her eyes widening as she saw the monstrosity that was attacking the newly built Metropolis. Cid just smirked, shaking his head in response.

"Looks like someone started the party _without_ us."

"It isn't your materia anyways," Barret grumbled, glaring out the city and the monstrosity of Bahamut as it attacked.

Yuffie huffed, rolling her eyes at the latter comment. "Same difference," her footsteps echoed against the metallic surface underfoot as she pushed past Barret, heading up the staircase. "But, we've got to hurt now; more then Tifa and Cloud are in danger!"

"It isn't the same difference; that materia's not yours."

Yuffie stopped at the automatic door as it whirled open. Placing her hands on her hips, she whirled around on her heel, narrowing her eyes at the heavy set man. "Shut up Barret; it's just materia."

"_It's just materia_," Cait quoted with a laugh. "Boy, you've changed Yuffie! What _happened_ to you . . .?"

Yuffie just shrugged in response, clasping her hands behind her back. "There are lives on the line here, Cait. The materia's just going to have to wait."

Barret rolled his eyes at the ninja's talk before looking over in Cid's direction. "Yo, park this thing already, Cid."

"No way, I'm jumping!" Yuffie countered with a nod. "Hey Cid, do you have a parachute? That was _so_ much fun before, jumping into Midgar like that."

"I'm not, park this thing."

"Shut up both of you," Cid grumbled, staring briefly at the two of them before turning his attention to the renegade Bahamut. "Only got one parachute; it's yours Yuffie. Barret – you too I suppose, Red – you'll have to make due with the building's roofs, we're not stopping."

Barret grumbled in response, scowling slightly as he thumped his gun arm against the staircases' railing. If there was one thing the heavy set man hated most was jumping from a moving vehicle, _especially_ one at lease fifty feet above the city; let the ninja have her '_fun'_. Red nodded in response to Cid's comment as he turned his golden eye on the pilot as Cait jumped on Red's back, raising a fist into the air.

"Thanks Cid!" Yuffie shouted as she spun around on her heel, the automatic door whirling shut behind her, only to reopen a few moments later. "Hey, where's the parachute?"

Shera laughed lightly at the ninja, shaking her head. "It's in the storage room, Yuffie; it's beige."

"Thanks Shera!" Yuffie called, ad whirling around on her heel, she left the cockpit once more.

Humming to herself as she moved across the metallic hull of the airship – her motion sickness nausea leaving her in favour of an adrenaline rush – her footsteps the only other sound within the space, the voices from the cockpit nothing but a dim hum in the background. Finding the storage room that was placed conveniently beside the conference room the automatic door whirled open to allow her access. The ninja glanced around the small storage room as she turned the ceiling light on only to find bundles of cardboard boxes staring back at her.

She let out a sigh at the sight of the boxes, why'd Cid and Shera have so much stuff? As if they'd need it all at once! Pushing her black bangs out of her eyes, she narrowed them as she looked at all the boxes, hoping to find the beige material Shera had advised her to. Upon finding the beige material – packed on top of a box of engine parts, the next shelf right on top of it – Yuffie grabbed the edge of the material and with a tug, yanked it out.

"Oomph," she mumbled, her hands hitting her stomach with force as the material escaped the closed area.

Holding the material out in front of her, Yuffie gave a small nod at what she saw; the parachute would do nicely – it was _so_ much better then the one she had used to jump into Midgar two years ago.

"Now to _jump _off," Yuffie mumbled, her mind coming back to the time at hand. She frowned slightly before letting out a sigh. "That was a heck of a lot easier then too . . . if _only_ because Vincent was there."

Opening her eyes, Yuffie bundled the material up in her hands, her thoughts coming back to the present as she heard the males' voices outside of the small room. Turning on her heel, her automatic door whirled open once more.

"Yo, where are we being dropped off?"

"I hope the fall doesn't break my circuits," Cait fretted, hands tightening around Red's mane.

Yuffie let out a laugh as she joined up with the small group that Cid was leading through the hull and over to the staircase that wound up towards the small deck. "We _know_ your old Barret, but it your memory that far gone? We're dropping you, Red and Cait off on a rooftop."

The staircase creaked under their weight as the five of them started up the metal steps. Cid smirked at Yuffie's words while Barret narrowed his eyes, glaring over his shoulder at the ninja. "Shut up brat; I got more on my mind then your useless chatter."

Yuffie let out a sigh, closing her eyes briefly as Cid opened up the door to the deck – the strong winds gusting down at the group – and Barret threw a glare in her direction, before going out after Cid.

"Don't worry about it, Yuffie," Cait called, smiling down at the ninja as Red's tail swung in between them. "He's just worried about Marlene, you know he can be very one tracked when he wants to be."

Yuffie laughed, winking at the two creatures and ruffled their fur as she past them. "You two be careful out there – don't fry your circuits Cait! Take care of him for me, okay Red?"

Red nodded, casting his golden eye onto Yuffie. "We'll be fine out there, but you better be careful."

Yuffie nodded, smiling in response. "We'll have to meet up afterwards for a party!"

Cait laughed, pumping his fist into the air as he leaned on Red's head. Red's golden eye fixed itself of Cait, rolling his eyes.

"Hey you three – _hurry_ it up!" Cid's voice called from the deck.

"I guess we better go," Yuffie laughed, footsteps echoing against the stairs. "We'll party later!"

"About time," Barret called over the howling wind as the three of them arrived on the deck, Yuffie closing the door behind Red. "So, what's our plan Cid? Where's she dropping us off?"

Cid's eyes scanned over the rooftops, Bahamut flying around the city's multiple structures. "One of those, it's the closest Shera can get my baby without scratching the paint."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she leaned against the railing, gripping it tightly as she closed her eyes as she listened to Cid go over the current plan of action with the other three. Drowning them out, Yuffie gripped her parachute closer to her chest with her free hand.

"You got that, Yuffie?"

"Huh?" Yuffie's head snapped up, eyes narrowing slightly. "You guys got your plan ready?"

"You didn't hear a thing we said, did you?" Barret grumbled over the wind, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

"We don't have time for all this," Cid cut in, silencing them with a glare. "We're jumping off soon; you'll be on your own then."

"You're jumping with them?"

Cid nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "Only have one parachute anyways – can't you handle this? Are you the _Great ninja_ or not?"

Yuffie glared at Cid's joke, shaking her head. "I **am** the Great Ninja, and don't you forget it!"

"That's the Yuffie I know."

"Give me that parachute," Cid muttered, grabbing it out of the ninja's grasp. "No doubt you have no clue how to use it."

Yuffie paused, shrugging. ". . . No."

Barret laughed, but stopped as Cid gave the heavy set man a glare. Grasping the shoulder straps of the parachute, he held it out the ninja as he stopped behind her. "C'mon Yuffie; let go and turn around," Yuffie let out a groan and letting go of the railing, turned around to face the pilot. "Now, just put your arms through here and buckle this around your waist so you won't slip out. Then – see this cord here? – just pull that and the parachute will expand out."

Yuffie nodded at Cid's explanation, slipping her arms through the shoulder straps, fingering the cord. "Thanks Cid."

The pilot nodded, his eyes looking over the ninja's head as the airship started to slow down. "Here comes our stop."

"About time too!"

"See you later, Yuffie! Don't do anything rash!"

Cid nodded as the airship started to slow down to a creeping pace to allow the small group off easier.

"Bye guys!" Yuffie called with a wave as the three of them jumped over the railing, landing on the grey rooftop.

Sighing, Yuffie leaned against the railing, the airship starting to speed up once again. Yuffie's black bangs fell into her eyes from the heavy winds as she took in the scene below her. The city seemed nothing short of a mass epidemic down there. Narrowing her storm grey eyes she could vaguely make out the figures below her, their screams carrying on the wind as it looked like something was chasing them – guard hounds? They seemed to be littered throughout the city as Bahamut situated itself in the middle of the city, rising up over it.

"Oh . . . no!"

Bahamut opened its mouth; a roar emerging through its sharp teeth followed by what looked like a variation of a Mega Flare attack. Yuffie's eyes widened, her mouth falling open as the blue flames surged from its mouth towards the ground, an explosion taking place upon impact. Yuffie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the airship rumble as Shera started to slow the ship down as they approached the city's center. Her stop was coming up; had the others made it into the city's center yet? Grabbing the deck's railing with a shaky hand, she took one last gulp before swinging her legs over the ledge one by one, the wind whipping her form.

"Let go . . . let go . . ."

Opening her eyes – making sure to keep her gaze straight ahead – she leaned forward, letting go of the cold railing. Holding back a scream, Yuffie reached back for the cord Cid had instructed her to pull, and upon finding it gave it a hard tug. Hearing a loud whoosh from behind her as the beige parachute escaped its confines and expanded as the wind caught up in the material. She let out a sigh through pursed lips – she didn't feel too good . . . – as her descent slowed down, gripping her Conformer tightly in her hand.

As she fell, her storm grey eyes scanned the grey cityscape below her, her eyes spotting the monstrosity of Bahamut as it swooped quickly down to the ground. From this distance, Bahamut looked much larger; he could _easily_ crush her – and much of the city she assumed – in little time. She let out a small grin as her eyes narrowed on the summon; she swore that she could see Red hanging onto the creature's face with his teeth or claws while Cait hung tightly to the red fur as they were tossed around. Her eyes followed Bahamut as it swooped down in an attempt to get the two creatures off of its face. It was then that she saw the heavy set man shooting maliciously up at the summon.

"Augh, Barret!"

She frowned slightly at the sight – and he _always_ claimed that she was in the middle of everything! – and with a grin, she gripped her Conformer as she raised it up over her head before letting the device fly. He was so going to _owe_ her for this!

_Bull's eye!,_ she thought as she saw her Conformer hit Bahamut in the face.

She watched as the Conformer circled around back towards her, she reached a hand out, quickly grasping the cold metal. Shifting the Conformer around in her grasp for a better hold, she flashed a grin down at those on the ground, and upon catching Barret's eye winked at him, portraying her thoughts to him.

"Finally," she mumbled to herself as her feet touched the ground.

Quickly reaching her hands up she quickly undid the buckle around her waist and slipped the shoulder straps off her shoulders. The small backpack hit the cement with a small thud, the beige material falling lightly onto her head. Grabbing a fistful of the parachute's material, she pushed it away from her, the light breeze blanketing the city fluttering the parachute away from her.

Shaking her head, she turned around to smile at the black clad martial artist behind her – she hadn't seen Tifa for a while. "Alright, who's been touching my materia?"

Tifa let out a grin, shaking her head at Yuffie's one track mind. "The bad guys, naturally."

"Ooh!" Yuffie shouted, gripping her weapon tightly in hand, before running off, her feet no longer echoing on the ground beneath her.

Yuffie let out a small grin as – Denzel was it? – asked Tifa who she was followed by what sounded like Cid talking to them. Everyone was there now in the city, the only ones that were missing were Cloud and Vincent – unless they were already here somewhere; she _supposed_ that Cloud was here somewhere.

"Are _you_ here, Vincent?" she mumbled as she weaved her way through the fleeing crowed, her eyes locked on the large form that hovered above the city; the sound of Bahamut's roar ricocheting against the metal structures, Barret's gun shots following suit as she got closer to the metal structure the others were gathered around.

Reaching the bottom of the metallic structure, Yuffie placed her Conformer on her back for the time being as she watched the movement above her head. Nodding, she pushed the gunslinger away from her mind for the time being, and reached down into her khaki shorts, her fingers coming in contact with the cold ninja stars that hid within her pockets.

---

Cloud let out a sigh as he cast his mako eyes from the sleeping brunette in his lap to the silent gunslinger that sat across from him. Vincent hadn't spoke much since he had decided to join them, only stating that he didn't have the patience to wait around for the pleasure boat to leave for Rocket Town the next morning. They had silently boarded the freighter ship – grudgingly he had Rufus ShinRa to thank for the quick passage, the ship being a replica of the one he had stolen aboard on two years ago in Junon – the gunslinger hadn't moved, his crimson eyes staring out at the endless water.

"Vincent, where have you been the past two years?" Cloud asked, breaking the silence.

Crimson eyes flickered briefly over to the blonde before looking back out the window, the dark water beating against the ships' hull. "No where or importance."

Chaos rolled his eyes. "_Just revisiting your sins, how cliché._"

"I see," Cloud murmured, resting his hand on Marlene's shoulder. "Yuffie's been real worried about you."

Vincent nodded. "I know; she left me countless messages."

Cloud looked up an eyebrow raised. "You mean _you_ knew? You know Yuffie will be mad when she finds out; she waited all that time for you in Nibelheim," Cloud shook his head, smirking at some memory. "She was so determined – hell, it could probably rival her materia obsession, she worked so hard on that old mansion, we wouldn't here from her for months on end. Tifa worried so much about her; every time we visited her she'd just put us to work. We hadn't seen Yuffie so happy for so long, she was so content there; Tifa had to cast _sleep_ on her so many times. She didn't sleep much, she spent all her time working and wondering all day and night."

"_There's another sin for you; you made her an insomniac._"

Vincent frowned slightly from beneath his cloak. I thought she'd give up and go back to Wutai, she is their princess."

Cloud groaned, leaning back heavily in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "For all that time you and Yuffie were involved with one another; did you honestly expect Yuffie to give up? I don't think she's been to Wutai since then, she refuses to go there."

Vincent nodded, staring out the window. "I tried to locate her, but it seemed she had already left Nibelheim."

"Is that why you were on the Northern Continent? You were looking for her?"

Vincent nodded, casting a look in Cloud's direction. "However, she is difficult to find; _instead_ of her I found you and Kadaj."

Cloud nodded, smirking. "Yuffie can be difficult when she wants to be . . ."

"_Just like someone else I know,_" Chaos growled, rolling his eyes. "_Besides, you did find the ninja, but you let her go._"

A knock sounded on the door, causing the two of them to look up as the door opened, one of the crew members poking their head inside. "Mr. Strife, sir," – if anything, the crew member looked nervous – "We're approaching Edge; something seems to be attacking it."

"Attacking it?" Cloud repeated, eyebrows raised. ""Is Kadaj behind it?"

The crew member shrugged. "I'm not sure, sir. We're about to dock if you'd like to take a look."

Cloud nodded as the crew member closed the door behind him. "Vincent, are you going to come also?" Kneeling down, he shook Marlene's shoulder. "Come on Marlene, we're home. Let's go see Tifa."

Marlene nodded sleepily, reaching up and grabbing Cloud's hand with hers. Vincent nodded at Cloud's question, standing up fluidly and starting after Cloud.

---

Cloud's eyes narrowed as the wind blew in their direction, the scream of people carrying on the breeze. Vincent remained impassive, his eyes narrowed, his hands reaching back for his gun. Marlene looked up worriedly up at Cloud and Vincent on either side of her, eyes wide at the screams. "Cloud what's wrong? What's happening?" she asked, tugging on Cloud's hand. "Is Tifa in danger?"

"Tifa will be okay, I'll go and make sure, okay? Just let me take you home, you'll be safe there." Marlene nodded and Cloud looked up at Vincent. "Vincent, will you go on ahead and find the others?"

Vincent nodded, his red cloak swaying with his quick movements as he left Cloud and Marlene at the city's entrance. Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed as he navigated himself through the growing metropolis and the fleeing residents as guard hounds rose from the ground, running after the residents, teeth bared. Reaching back for the Death Penalty at his hip, he released a few rounds into the approaching creatures, them falling heavily to the ground.

"Guard hounds . . ." his crimson eyes narrowed as he heard the roar of the summon, glaring up at it. "Bahamut?"

_"Didn't the ninja have that material?_" Chaos drawled.

"Yuffie wouldn't unleash that on the city."

_"Maybe she went crazy with despair because of you and decided to take everyone with her._"

Vincent rolled his eyes, pushing the demon's comments aside as he weaved through the thinning crowd, spotting Tifa ahead in the crowd, hands curled into fists as the guard hounds surrounded her and one of her orphans. Reaching back for his gun, Vincent narrowed his eyes as he raised the gun, looking through the guns' scope. He paused, his finger on the trigger as Cid jumped down from, he assumed, the airship in the sky, making quick work of the guard hounds. The pilot yelled something at Tifa as he pointed up at the airship before waving and running off towards the city's center.

"_The ninja's here too,"_ Chaos smirked as Vincent moved towards Tifa. "_What'll you say to her_?"

"We'll see what happens." Vincent responded with a shrug.

Sensing someone behind her, Tifa turned around, her black hair fanning out in the light breeze, smiling at the gunslinger. Not stopping as he past by the martial artist, he remembered that upon Rufus's ship, that during his visit to the Northern Continent, he had dropped his phone somewhere.

"Where can I buy a phone?"

His cloak rustled slightly from the gusts of wind and his movement, Denzel asking Tifa who he was, Tifa's response being drowned out as he heard the rumble of Cloud's motorcycle echo through the city. Narrowing his crimson eyes at the renegade summon that terrorized the city, the streets now empty. Somewhere – one of those people relentlessly attacking Bahamut was Yuffie.

"_Just keep your eyes on the battle,_" Chaos grumbled. "_You can worry about her later." _

---

Quickly brushing her black bangs out of her eyes as her booted feet landed briefly on the metal structure, she gripped her ninja stars tightly in her hands, storm grey eyes watching Bahamut as it circled around the structure. She gritted her teeth in annoyance – it was getting smart, it was staying out of reach of their weapons.

"Damn thing," she grumbled to herself, crouching down on the beam beneath her, eyes locked onto the structure adjacent to her.

Throwing all her weight forward she pushed herself off the beam, her hand grabbing the beam she had her eyes on as she swung herself up onto it, landing lightly. Her eyes scanned the grey sky for the monstrosity, quickly locating the creature as it widely circled the structure, its large wings missing one of the pillars keeping the structure upright.

From one of the many beams, she could hear Barret shout out something – the howling wind muffling most of the heavy set mans' words as he brought up his gun arm, training it on Bahamut's figure – the creature circling a bit too close to the man – some of the bullet's hitting the heavily armored head of the creature.

Yuffie held her ninja stars held tightly in both of her hands as her storm grey eyes watched Bahamut swivel its grey head in Barret's direction, letting out a deafening roar as it changed its flying pattern, swooping down at him.

"Barret!" Yuffie yelled, seeing Bahamut swoop down on the man, the materia in his gun malfunctioning as Bahamut opened his mouth, readying an attack. "Move, get out of there!"

Shaking her head, knowing full well that the man couldn't here her, she brought her hands back before quickly whipping her ninja stars at the passing monstrosity, reaching back for her Conformer in case she needed it in a hurry.

Yuffie's ninja stars bounded off the hard outer casing of Bahamut, the stars falling helplessly to the ground below. Yuffie frowned, crouching down on the metal beam she currently resided on, Conformer gripped tightly in one hand as Bahamut released his attack at Barret, the ball of bluish light, casting an eerie look around the structure.

"Move it!" Yuffie shouted, her voice carrying on the wind – for a change – in the direction of Barret.

She watched as the heavy set man noticed the attack, quickly turning around as best you could on a metal beam, jumping off the edge. Yuffie watched the heavy set man fall, a hand outstretched as Bahamut's attack hit the metallic beam, causing it to fold under the pressure and heat, a slight explosion happening as it fell to the ground, taking the beams directing under it with it.

Yuffie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she saw Barret grab part of a collapsed beam below. She nodded, taking her storm grey eyes off Barret as he pulled himself onto the charred structure to find Bahamut in the grey sky, her eyes roaming wildly.

_Bang!_

Yuffie froze, her grip on her Conformer slackening as she heard that sound. Quickly, she whipped her eyes down to where Barret had fallen, storm grey eyes roving across the large area. She knew that sound . . . he _was_ here . . . Vincent was here – somewhere.

Her Conformer clanged loudly down on the metal beam as she saw him emerge from the fiery remains of the metal, his Death Penalty drawn out as he fired rapidly at Bahamut.

" . . . _Vincent_," Yuffie mumbled, her storm grey eyes locked on the gunslinger.

She watched as Vincent landed soundlessly on one of the metal beams near the top of the structure, dodging out of Bahamut's way as the creature swooped down at him, its claws drawn and poised to take a swipe at the gunslinger as it flew over him, the creature letting out a guttural roar as it missed its target.

"You're actually here," she mumbled, flicking her eyes from Vincent who was quickly shoving more bullets into the gun's chamber to Bahamut. Yuffie let out a grin as she quickly swooped down to pick up her fallen Conformer. "Let's _end_ this."

Gripping her Conformer tightly in her hand, she reached back, securing the large device on her back as she crouched down on the beam, storm grey eyes narrowing as she located the next closest beam to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cid jump off one of the metal beams, his Venus Gospel poised in front of him, as he thrust it at the summon, Bahamut twisting its head around to try and snap at its attacker as it let out a loud roar. Yuffie landed lightly on the next beam as Bahamut let out its roar, flapping its wings as it rose above the city. Crouching down on the beam, her muscles screaming in protest from the repetitive motions as she jumped off the beam, her hand stretching out for the next beam.

"Whoa," she mumbled, a tremor making her stumble slightly, touching a hand to the beam beneath her for balance.

Finding her balance, she turned around to find the source of the tremor, her hand instinctively reaching back for her Conformer. She felt her heartbeat slow down slightly as she felt the cool metal, her eyes finding Bahamut's claws digging into the apartment building's side opposite the metal structure as Red and Cait released Cid on one of the beams higher up before the two creatures jumped off the beam, while yet another set of charred beams – an entire pillar – this time collapsed, crashing loudly into the metal beams below as it continued it's trek to the ground.

Yuffie cringed as she heard Bahamut let out a loud roar that carried on the wind as it pushed itself away from the building – part of the building falling to the ground below – swooping back towards the metal structure. Her storm grey eyes followed the creature as it left the apartment's building side, weaving its way through the metal structure and beams. Her eyes caught Vincent's red cloak as he moved quickly from beam to beam after the summon, his Death Penalty drawn and firing rapidly in the direction of the summon.

_"Why do I have to go, Tifa? Can't I go with you and Cloud and Aeris?" Yuffie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as the two female's in question moved towards the hotel door. "I don't have anyone to hang out with." _

_"You could hang out with Vincent – I think he was going down to the Battle Arena," Aeris mused, opening the bedroom door. "You could go too." _

_"You mean fight him? I don't want too." _

_Aeris laughed, shaking her head as Tifa disappeared out the door. "Then fight with him; you two are good in battle together." _

_  
"We are?" _

_Tifa nodded, placing her arms on her chest. "Yup, you both can fight short and long range, you've got all the basis covered," Tifa mused, smiling at Yuffie. "You have fun now!" _

Nodding at the memory, Yuffie reached back for her Conformer, grey eyes moving from Vincent to Bahamut as he circled back towards the metal structure, his gun firing off round after round. Holding her stance on the metal beam above Vincent, she brought her Conformer back behind her head, waiting for the right moment to let the device fly.

With a cry of _"damn" _as Bahamut missed Vincent's form on the top of the pillar, its claws outstretched as it rose up on the wind, claws outstretched towards her. Yuffie's mind whirled quickly as Bahamut rose towards her, her eyes calculating as Bahamut's claws outstretched towards her.

Sucking in a breath – she had seen her mother do this many times, but had died before she could pass it on – she crouched against the beam, throwing her weight backwards as she leapt into the air. She felt the air rush past her as Bahamut soared over where she had been moments previous, its claws swiping at the empty air. As she twisted her body in the air so that she was right way up, she caught sight of Vincent's cloak as he landed some more bullets into the form as it lunged at him.

"Watch out!" Yuffie yelled, seeing Bahamut's claws heading towards the gunslinger.

Yuffie let out a sigh as she saw Vincent move expertly out of the way, landing swiftly on the creature. She had to roll her eyes; that was Vincent for you, he never did anything you expected. Rolling her eyes as she landed heavily onto the metal beam, she quickly raced across as best she could; she pushed her weight forward, her boots sounding silently against the structure, as she quickly made her way up, reaching back for her Conformer.

Frowning slightly as she reached the top of the pillar, Yuffie climbed up onto the top, narrowing her eyes as she watched Bahamut fly around the structure, her eyes catching Vincent's cloak every once and a while. Watching the monstrosity as it flew closer to her, she crouched down before throwing her weight forward, her feet leaving the pillar.

"Watch out!" she yelled, bringing her arm back and releasing her Conformer at the beast.

She heard Bahamut let out a loud roar as the Conformer flew into its head, the device flying back to her. Landing lightly on another beam, she grabbed her Conformer as it flew back to her; she let out a grin as she saw Red and Cait hanging onto Bahamut's face, a guttural roar escaping from the creature. Yuffie glared it at, quickly reaching back for her Conformer as she saw the monstrosity fly towards her, its mouth opening for an attack.

"Damn," Yuffie shouted, glancing around her for another beam to jump too – her heart plummeting as she noticed all around her were the charred beams from the minor explosions Bahamut had created earlier.

Her storm grey eyes were stuck on the creature as it flew towards her, a yell from above breaking her concentration. Jerking her head up, she saw Cid lunge off the pillar he was on, his spear out and at the ready. Yuffie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the spear plunged into the top of Bahamut's head, the creature jerking and sending its attack crashing into the next pillar, another minor explosion happening. She rolled her eyes, Reeve was going to have a field day with his; he'd_ have_ to fix Edge all over again.

Her eyes flickered down as she saw a commotion out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes as she saw Barret standing below the falling beams – _he_ got in more trouble then she did! – she opened her mouth to yell at him to move, stopping as a blonde grabbed the heavy set man, pushing him backwards with force.

Cloud? She heard Barret yell something up at Cloud – probably wondering where the hell he'd been **_all_** this time. Yuffie sighed, placing her Conformer on her back as she saw Cloud glare determinedly up at Bahamut, placing some materia into his Sword before jumping off the metal beam at Bahamut, who let out a loud roar from the ground.

"What a _show off,_" Yuffie murmured, watching as Cloud thrust his two swords in Bahamut's direction, successfully dodging all Bahamut's attacks.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, hands on her hips as she watched the event take place. That was _so_ like Cloud to just come in and steal the spotlight – they were doing a good job taking the renegade summon down! She had to let out a small smirk as one of Bahamut's attacks managed to connect with Cloud – see, he wasn't _invincible_ – sending the blonde to the ground as Bahamut circled away from Cloud, raising above the city, dodging the metal pillars and beams that now stuck out at weird angles.

"Oh . . . no!" Yuffie mumbled, paling slightly as Bahamut stopped above the metal structure, its wings moving rapidly to sustain the weight as it opened its mouth, preparing a Mega Flare attack.

Shaking her head, Yuffie cast a glance back down at the ground beneath her – where the _hell_ was Cloud? – spotting the blonde as Red and Cait jumped out at Cloud, pushing him farther up as gravity tried to push him down. Watching Cloud's form with her piercing eyes – she had to get the _exact_ timing – she lunged herself off the beam, locking her hands together as Cloud stepped on her interlaced fingers, pushing the blonde farther with a _hah_!

_Cloud's sure heavy_, she thought as she fell down through the structure, landing lightly on one of the beams still intact, Red and Cait not that far away from her.

Curious as to what was going on overhead, she cast her storm grey eyes upwards the watch the sight taking place, her heart thumping loudly in her chest; she wouldn't be surprised if Red would hear her. _Mega Flare_; if Cloud didn't stop Bahamut they'd die – hardly anything survived Bahamut's attacks two years ago. Her storm grey eyes flickered over to Vincent; he looked so calm and collected _even_ in the face of danger like this.

_I'm so close_, Yuffie thought to herself, biting down on her bottom lip.

She let out a sigh as Bahamut readied his Mega Flare attack before releasing it on the city below; illuminating Cloud and Tifa in the bluish light. Unconsciously, she brought her hands up her chest, wringing her hands together in front of her.

"It'll be alright, Yuffie, Cloud can do it!" Cait grinned, glancing over at Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded in response, briefly glancing over at Tifa as the bartender landed heavily beside her, her wine coloured eyes focused on the blonde, the Mega Flare bearing down on him. She heard a small gasp escape Tifa's lips as the Flare engulfed Cloud; there was _no_ way he could survive that!

"_Ready_?"

Yuffie stopped wringing her hands together as she heard the feminine voice. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she narrowed them slightly as she glanced up at the Mega Flare, her eyes wide. It _couldn't_ be . . .

"Aeris . . ." she whispered, her voice lost to the howling winds and the metal structure crushing under the weight of the attack.

_If_ Aeris was behind this; it wouldn't surprise her as Aeris was always there helping them from the sidelines when they needed it. The Ancient had helped them to stop Sephiroth and Meteor two years ago; she could _easily_ do this once more.

"_If you help us out Aeris_," Yuffie thought, clasping her hands in front of her in a praying motion, hoping that Aeris would hear and help her. "_I **promise** to work things out with Vincent_." Yuffie shielded her eyes as the Flare descended quickly down on them, the roar of the crushing metal becoming deafening.

"There he is!" Tifa shouted, spotting Cloud emerge on the other side. "He's going to win!"

Yuffie smiled at Tifa's happiness, the brunette grinning widely as she clapped her hands in front of her. Bahamut let out a final roar as Cloud drove his Buster Sword into its back as he dragged the sword across its back.

"That's my boy!" Cait shouted, seeing Cloud fall away from Bahamut, watching Bahamut with narrowed mako eyes.

"Everybody, get off this thing!" Cid shouted, letting go of his grip on the pillar, as the metal structure trembled under the weight of Bahamut as it fell to the ground below.

Tifa nodded in agreement as the rumbling and trembling got louder, her legs quaking for the impact. Red said something also – the rumbling drowning him out, as he turned, him and Cait bounding after Cid. Tifa landed lightly on the ground below her with Barret behind her, the heavy set man grabbing her hand as he overtook her.

"Whoa!" Yuffie shouted, toppling to the beam beneath her as the trembling structure threw her off balance. "Oww," she moaned, her knee connecting heavily with the metal beam.

She blinked rapidly as the pain seared through her knee as she tried to stand up and straighten it out quickly. She winced slightly, her feet wobbling as the beams above her started to bend and break with the heavy, falling monstrosity. What she didn't expect however, was the low voice in her ear.

"Always getting yourself into trouble – you haven't changed at all."

Yuffie sighed, suppressing a grin, as she heard Vincent behind her, fighting back a blush as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, his cloak rustling in the sudden movement as he jumped down from the structure, landing easily on the ground. Yuffie closed her eyes as she leaned against the gunslingers' side as he tightened his grip on her, bringing her that much closer to him. She fought back the urge to rest her head on his chest – unsure how _friendly_ he wanted to be now – opting to grab a fistful of his black shirt instead. She thought that she heard Vincent laugh, but with his cloak in the way, she couldn't be sure.

The rubble of the metal structure came to an end as Bahamut collapsed heavily onto the ground, the impact causing a layer of dust to rise, sweeping across the opened space at the seven standing in its path. As their feet touched the cement beneath them, Vincent released his grip on Yuffie's waist, his crimson eyes staring down at her as she still had a grip on his shirt.

"You alright, Yuffie?"

Yuffie nodded, coughing away some of the dust in her lungs, letting go of his shirt in the process to brush her hands through her dark hair; trying to rid the grey clumps from her hair. "I'm alright; but you're still swooping inn to save me, though."

Yuffie let out a small laugh as she shook her head; she truly hadn't felt this alive for some time, everything had seemed . . . _mechanical_, tradition. She had to smile a little bit, this reminded her of two years ago in Mideel; Vincent had saved her moments before the Lifestream had engulfed the town and she had blurted out what she felt for him.

"Vincent, Yuffie!" Tifa shouted, waving her hands at the two silent figures in the street. "C'mon, we're going back to the Sierra! Kadaj and his brothers managed to get JENOVA from Rufus; Cloud, Reno and Rude went after them – they're heading for Midgar."

Yuffie nodded, calling a response back to the bartender who nodded and started back in the direction of the Sierra where it sat waiting for them. The large grin didn't escape Yuffie's sight as she walked away.

"She's happy," Yuffie mumbled, shaking her head.

"And, she should be. From what I've been told, you've hardly been that lately."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she glared up at Vincent. "What _you've_ heard? I suppose you've heard a lot about me!" she hissed, backing away from him. "Why don't you ask me? You have **no** idea what I've been through!"

The ninja huffed and turned on her feel, storming off in the direction of the Sierra, leaving the gunslinger in the street. His crimson eyes watched the ninja go, letting out a sigh as he followed after her. "Yuffie . . ."

Yuffie stopped, looking over her shoulder at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

Vincent paused, staring at the waiting ninja. "We need to talk."

Yuffie shook her head, biting out a laugh. "_We need to talk_ . . . what have I been trying to do for the past two years? I _wanted_ to talk and you didn't. Come on, Cid doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"_How pointless_," Chaos drawled, rolling his eyes as the ninja walked away. "_I suppose you waited too long, the female moved on . . . like always_."

Rolling his crimson eyes at the demon's taunts, Vincent quickly caught up with Yuffie, his clawed hand wrapping around her upper arm. Yuffie stumbled backwards into his chest, narrowing her eyes up at him. "_What_?"

"Listen, I'm sorry, but something came up."

"Something _always_ comes up with you," Yuffie mumbled, looking away from him. "It was Lucrecia, wasn't it? You were with her . . . you still love her."

"Hey you two!" Shera called from the hatch in the ship. "Come on, we're waiting!"

Yuffie sighed, moving away from Vincent. "We'll talk afterwards . . . Cloud got himself into trouble _again_."

Shaking her head, Yuffie slowly turned around, clasping her hands behind her back as she started back towards the airship, Vincent following silently behind her. Shera gave Yuffie a grin and a wink as they entered the ships' hull, Yuffie's feet echoing against the metal flooring as she made her way towards the cockpit. As the automatic door opened up to allow Yuffie access, Shera called in saying the hatch was sealed up, the engines started to grind together as the airship started to rise.

Tifa grinned widely at Yuffie from where she stood, the landscape of Edge flew underneath them as Cid steered the airship in the direction of the Midgar ruins.

"You and Vincent looked close," Tifa winked as Yuffie got closer. "Did you make up? You looked happy."

Yuffie shrugged slightly, stopping beside the brunette as she heard the automatic door whirl open once more. "He said he was sorry, but . . ."

Tifa let out a groan, grabbing Yuffie's shoulders and staring her in the eye. "Listen Yuffie, that _doesn't_ matter. He said he was sorry, so live and forget; alright? Cloud's run after Aeris's memory countless times, but I still like his company. Vincent is no different with Lucrecia; it's the same concept in a round about way."

"But . . ."

"Yuffie, no. It's simple, yes or no; do you want Vincent part of your life?"

"We're coming up on Midgar," Cid drawled, the airship starting to slow down as he looked for the blonde mercenary. "Looks like he found them . . ."

Tifa and Yuffie looked away from one another, opting to stare out the large window instead. Yuffie curled her nose up. "It's Kadaj all right! Cloud's _so_ going to need our help!" she laughed, pumping her fist into the air. "Oh! He's going to need materia; I'll go give it to him!"

Barret let out a loud laugh. "Hell no; you're not getting my materia again!"

Yuffie huffed at him, sending a glare in his direction before shaking her head. Kneeling down, she picked the glowing orbs from her Conformer and Armor, _borrowing_ some from Cait and Tifa; who had simply shrugged and gave them over; Tifa stating that if Yuffie ran off with them, she'd track her down, _again_. Yuffie just laughed the threat off, grabbing the materia in her arms, glancing in the direction of Cloud and Kadaj's fight, Cid lowering the airship slightly.

"Cloud; I brought the materia! Hey – watch it!" she yelled, casting a glance back at Cid as the airship jerked.

Barret smirked as the ninja almost tumbled to the ground, glancing over at Cid too. "Yo, Cid, park this thing."

Cid rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you want off, then jump; get off my back."

Yuffie paused, glancing over at Cid, a comment on the tip of her tongue. Tifa sighed, glancing out the window as Kadaj and Cloud exchanged blows outside of the old church. Barret grumbled a response, not liking the idea of jumping for the airship.

"He can handle this alone," Vincent cut in, silencing them with a glance.

Yuffie paused, raising an eyebrow at Vincent. "Huh?"

"Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth; think of him as a sort of larval form."

Yuffie paled slightly at the Vincent's explanation of Kadaj, her storm grey eyes looking critically at the silver haired man before shaking her head. "Larva? You mean; he's an _insect_?"

"Lassie, be quiet!" Cait called, jumping on Red's head, the red beast casting his golden eye up at him in annoyance.

"So, that punks going to become Sephiroth?" Cid muttered, shaking his head.

Tifa paused, crossing her arms across her chest with a small frown as she turned to face Vincent. "Vincent, does Cloud know – about Kadaj?"

Vincent shrugged. "One would think."

Tifa nodded, turning back around to watch the fight. "Then you're right; it's his fight now."

Yuffie, still holding the materia, cast her storm grey eyes back and forth between Tifa and Vincent. "What? I don't get it! Why can't we help out?"

"This is man talk."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Cid, stamping her foot heavily against the flooring. "Sexist, Sexist!"

Barret shook his head. "Men don't get it either."

Tifa smiled slightly, watching the blonde mercenary beneath them, vaguely aware of the conversation around her. "Two years ago . . . think of the strength we all had when we fought that last battle. It's only been a couple of years, but already, that feeling is gone. But, Cloud – I think he's found it again."

". . . he's got ten minutes," Barret grumbled, breaking the silence.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, glancing over at Tifa. "That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass – like always."

Tifa shrugged. "Cloud is Cloud."

Yuffie frowned, stumbling slightly as Cid raised the airship, leaving Cloud and Kadaj outside of Aeris's church. Yuffie sighed, she _wanted_ to fight him! Tifa, Cloud and Vincent – well, she supposed he got too, he _did_ show up when Cloud did – got to take on Kadaj's group! Why couldn't she? She could handle it; after all, she _had_ helped to take down Sephiroth! Fighting Bahamut wasn't the same . . . not much of a thrill. Her storm grey eyes narrowed as Cid's airship came across the decrypted ShinRa building; she _hated_ that place and everyone in it. Rufus . . . the Turks . . . Hojo; it was too bad the first two managed to survive.

_Even Reno and Rude got to fight Kadaj's group_, she thought, glaring at the building.

That wasn't fair.

"What's that?" Tifa murmured, raising her wine coloured eyes above the ShinRa building.

"Huh?" Yuffie cast a glance at Tifa before following her gaze out the window. "That . . . can't be good? What **_is_** it?"

Dark clouds – much like the ones that had appeared when Bahamut was summoned – swirled around the decrypted ShinRa building, blocking out the brighter sky behind it. Yuffie narrowed her eyes, moving to the large window in the cockpit, stopping beside Tifa, looking intently at the now darkened building for any sign of Cloud. Yuffie jumped back as the sky became pitch black, a loud crack of thunder and lightening following after one another – the lightening illuminating the darkened cockpit.

"What . . .?" Yuffie muttered: eyebrows brought together in confusion as she looked up above the ShinRa building. "What's going on? Should . . . we get out of here?"

"We can't," Tifa murmured, looking intently at the building with narrowed eyes. "Cloud's still there, we can't leave him."

Yuffie let out a sigh at Tifa's words, biting her bottom lip as her storm grey eyes watched the sight going on in front of them. What looked like wisps of the Lifestream – only pure black in this case – seemed to be surging from the sky and encircling the decrypted building. The wisps moved around with ease, coiling this way and that as they moved closer to the destroyed building before encasing it completely.

Tifa's eyes widened slightly as the black wisps encased the ShinRa building, blocking Cloud and Kadaj – was that _really_ him . . .? – from her view.

"I can't see anything anymore!" Yuffie pouted, huffing at the black wisps. "No fair! If I **couldn't** help, I at least _wanted_ to watch him take out Kadaj!"

Tifa let out a small laugh, glancing over at Yuffie. "I don't think that was Kadaj though . . ."

Yuffie glanced over at Tifa, confusion written across her face. "Well, Yazoo or Loz, or whatever their names were, I wanted to see them taken down!"

"It _was_ Sephiroth."

Yuffie paused, her fist raised in the air. "But Sephiroth is dead."

"I know _that_," Tifa murmured, rolling her eyes. "But still . . . can people with JENOVA cells in them really die? Cloud's been taken down a lot of times and Sephiroth was rumored to die after visiting the Nibelheim reactor five years ago . . ."

"But we killed him! I _saw_ him die!" Yuffie countered, shaking her head. "He can't be alive."

"So, the punk did become Sephiroth," Cid muttered through his cigarette, glancing briefly in Vincent's direction. "The _larva_ finally _hatched_, I suppose."

"That's not a funny joke, Cid!" Yuffie shouted in his direction, rolling her eyes at him as the pilot shrugged.

"Hey, I can see through – kind of." Tifa muttered, frowning, her hands on her hips.

"I want to see too!" Yuffie called, whirling around to the bartender, running to her side. Stopping beside the brunette, Yuffie narrowed her eyes, trying to locate the spot Tifa was talking about; all she could see was blackness. "I don't see – oh! Hey, it _is_ Sephiroth! Hmm, so Vincent was right, as always," she added in quietly – knowing full well he probably still heard her – glancing quickly back at the stoic gunslinger, before smirking as she caught sight of what she thought was Cloud. "Is that the Omnislash? Ha, Sephiroth is _so_** damn** dead . . . again."

Tifa laughed, shaking her head at Yuffie's sarcastic response. "At least, he's okay."

Yuffie smirked, rolling her eyes. "Cloud's _always_ okay, jeez, **_nothing_** keeps him down."

Tifa shrugged, looking away from Yuffie, clasping her hands behind her back as she looked down to where Cloud was, Kadaj lying on the building's top. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw the blonde mercenary watch over Kadaj, with what she thought were wisps of the Lifestream surrounding the remnant as it disappeared.

"Oh yeah, we rock!" Yuffie cheered, pumping her fist into the air as she noticed Kadaj disappearing.

"See, what did I tell you?"

"That's my boy, Cloud!"

"A little push is what he needed, that's all." Tifa grinned, clapping her hands together as she turned back to look at the others.

"Ya'll calm down now, hold onto your britches." Cid called; the airship swaying as he moved to lower the airship.

Tifa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she turned away from the others, wine coloured eyes staring out the large window. Seeing something just above her vision, she cast a glance up towards whatever it was, a small smile creeping across her face. "Somehow . . . I knew you were there."

Yuffie paused, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at Tifa. "Hmm? You say something Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head at the ninja's question; Yuffie seemed to finally be over Aeris's death; bringing it up again would be pointless now. Yuffie nodded, turning away from Tifa, her footsteps echoing against the metal floor as she made her way over to where Cait and Red were, casting shy glances in Vincent's direction. Yuffie paused as the airship swayed violently as an explosion sounded from outside, causing Yuffie to cast a swift glance over her shoulder at the ShinRa building.

Tifa let out a gasp as she ran to the large window, her wine coloured eyes full of worry. "Cloud! Cid! We have to go after Cloud! He . . . he . . ."

Yuffie smiled sadly, the materia in her arms tumbling to the ground and rolled away from her as she made her way to Tifa; patting the older woman's shoulder, trying to locate the right words. "It's okay Tifa . . . Cloud's real strong! If he can take down the _real_ Sephiroth, he can handle two silly little _clones_!"

Tifa nodded, smiling slightly at the ninja. "But, we could still go after him . . ."

Yuffie shook her head. "Cloud will come back . . . he'll be at Aeris's church. We'll wait for him there, Aeris won't let him die."

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa murmured, casting her eyes back at the ShinRa building.

Yuffie nodded slowly. "We _have_ to believe in Aeris . . . she won't let Cloud die; he's not done saving this world yet!" Yuffie laughed, grinning.

"You going or what, Teef?" Cid asked, looking down at the two females.

Tifa took in a deep breath, looking from the window to Cid. "Sector Five; we need to go to the church there."

Cid shrugged, flicking some buttons on the control panel, the airship rising slightly as it turned around towards the desired sector. "But why?"

"That's Aeris's church . . . Cloud will return there."

Cid nodded, starting towards the fallen apart church, the engines whirling quickly at the slow pace. Within a few minutes of flying around Midgar, Cid quickly located the old church, lowering the airship with the press of a few buttons.

"Alright, go get him. I don't want to stay in Midgar too long, too creepy."

Yuffie let out a small laugh as she followed Tifa up the staircase the automatic door opening up for the two females. Truthfully, she couldn't agree more with Cid, Midgar _was_ creepy, what with everything that had happened there. As the automatic door whirled shut behind her, she could hear Shera talking quietly with him, catching some of their conversation as the automatic doors whirled open to allow the others out of the cockpit. Before too long, the automatic doors opened once more, the pilot joining in them in the hull saying that Shera had kicked him out to go and find his friend while she looked over the airship for him.

After Cid punched the access code into the panel, the hatch opened up and the ramp descended, the seven made their way away from the airship and into the small, fallen apart church; the door mere splinters on the ground from when Kadaj and Cloud had crashed through it an hour previous. They hadn't really expected anyone to be in the church – most people tended to avoid the old ruins – but had received a small surprise when they noticed the people within.

Tifa smiled as she spotted Denzel and Marlene, both who grinned upon seeing the brunette, hugging her tightly before Marlene detached herself from Tifa, grabbing Barret's hand with a large grin and a cry of _"Daddy!"_. Some of the other orphans from Tifa's orphanage were there as well, some standing on the shore line while others played in the water, Aeris's flowers floating across the large puddle. The Stigma was gone from the majority of them, watching the goings on in the large puddle, shying behind the adults present as the seven entered into the church.

"See, I told you he'd be here!" Yuffie cheered upon spotting Cloud lying in the water. "I _knew_ Aeris would take care of him!"

Tifa grinned as Yuffie happily grabbed her hand. "You were right."

"I _always_ am!" Yuffie winked, skipping over to where the shore line and Cloud resided.

Tifa let out a laugh, shaking her head at Yuffie's actions, before starting after her, the others following suit. Stopping on the shore line when the water surged around her black boots; Tifa's wine coloured eyes stopped on Cloud, watching him for a sign of movement. He _had_ to be alright, Aeris wouldn't do anything to hurt Cloud . . . right?

"He's moving," Yuffie muttered, watching Cloud with a raised eyebrow. "See, I _told_ you Tifa!"

Tifa laughed; her grin wide. "You were."

Cloud let out a groan as he opened up his mako eyes, the bright light blinding him momentarily. Moving his hand, he brought his arm over his head to block out the light, sitting up slightly. He blinked as he saw the water around him, flowers that looked like those Aeris kept, floating around him.

"It's like she said, wait here and Cloud will come back."

Yuffie suppressed a grin as she looked sideways at Tifa; the brunette was nearly bouncing off her heels, her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the blonde sit up. Marlene smiled as she saw Cloud get up – he _was_ going to be alright – and up to Tifa, who seemed silently happy that Cloud was back.

"Welcome back."

Cloud paused, casting a glance over his shoulder at those on the shore line. Yuffie rolled her eyes, as if Cloud didn't know they would all come after him! She waved cheekily at him, knowing he didn't see her, his mako eyes staring straight at Tifa. Out of the corner of her eyes, Yuffie saw Tifa blush slightly as Cloud stared at her, crossing her arms across her chest as she swayed back and forth.

"I'm back."

_Of course you're back_, Yuffie thought, rolling her eyes.

"There are still children with the Stigma."

Yuffie blinked, eyebrows coming together in confusion as she looked down at Red. She frowned slightly, she was so used to seeing Cait on Red's back, and it was weird to see him by himself again. There were still children with the Stigma? How could that be possible . . . Aeris's rain would have cleared that up, unless someone was inside at the time.

"Hey, let's get you fixed up."

Yuffie blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts as she looked over at Tifa. Her eyes narrowed as Tifa rested her hands on Denzel's shoulders as Cloud approached the two, reaching his hand out for the little kid. If anything, the kid looked scared of Cloud – no surprise, Cloud _hardly_ ever was around, or so it Tifa made it seem like. She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips as she watched Cloud bring Denzel into the water, dumping a handful of water onto the kids' head. Yuffie frowned slightly as Denzel grinned back at Tifa, his stigma gone – that was it? A little water falling on your head? How . . . **_anti_**climactic.

"You know what?" Yuffie laughed, watching the children splash around in the water, as Cloud waded himself out of the water. "Since we didn't have a chance after we beat Sephiroth two years ago . . . we **need** to commemorate this!"

Tifa nodded, looking briefly in Yuffie's direction as Cloud climbed out of the water. "It sounds like a good idea, but we don't have a camera."

Yuffie laughed at Tifa's words with a shrug. Kneeling down on the hardwood floor, she opened up her backpack, taking out the things in her way. After sifting through the contents for a few moments, Yuffie smirked as her hand came in contact with the cool metal. Grabbing hold of the device, she pulled it out of her bag, showing it to Tifa.

"See, don't worry about it! I have one, I have _everything _in there! Hey!" Yuffie yelled, standing up and pointing at a random person behind her, tossing her camera to them as the noticed her. "Take a picture for us, okay?"

The guy nodded, turning the camera on as Yuffie instructed him too. Yuffie grinned, turning around to face the group on the shore line – none who were really paying any attention to her. She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Guys," she pouted, frowning slightly. "Pay attention; we're ready!"

The conversations between the others slowly died off, casting their eyes over in Yuffie's direction. Yuffie smiled, nodding her head, before sprinting over to the group, taking her position beside Cid. "Smile!"

_Flash_!

---

A/N: This chapter was so hard to write! Trying to work in the scenes from Advent Children were the hardest yet! Putting the whole fight with Bahamut SIN in Yuffie's point of view instead of Cloud's was hard; the scene in the cockpit during Cloud vs. Sephiroth was real hard too!  
This was my longest chapter yet; 25 pages!


	18. 18: What happened to us?

---

Tifa stretched, letting out a yawn as she leaned against the staircase's railing. Crossing her arms over her chest, she closed her eyes to the quiet cockpit; the last light of the day streamed through the large window illuminating the small room and its occupants. After the battle's in Edge against both Bahamut SIN and both Kadaj and Sephiroth, everyone finally seemed to be showing signs of fatigue, the adrenaline rush finally catching up on them. As the Sierra flew leisurely over the Midgar ruins, Red had curled up against the wall in the corner, Cait resting on top of beast. It had been kind of cute, so cute that Yuffie had snapped a photo with her camera before collapsing into a chair, cradling her head in her arms. Feeling the airship start to descend, the engines slowing down, Tifa opened her wine coloured eyes, a smile gracing her lips as the airship lowered itself into the Edge's hangar.

"What're you guys all going to do now? You're not _all_ leaving right away, are you?" Everyone shrugged in response, too tired to think about what to do. Tifa smiled slightly, nodding her head. "You guys should all come to the Seventh Heaven bar then, we have enough room for everyone."

Yuffie grinned sleepily from her chair. "See, I _told_ you we'd party, Cait."

Tifa let out a small laugh. "I _suppose_ we could have a party – we do deserve one after all."

"I think Yuffie's going to fall asleep on us," Shera muttered from the steering console.

"No, I won't!" Yuffie murmured, her voice muffled by a yawn.

Tifa shook her head, casting her wine coloured eyes from the sleepy ninja to the gunslinger standing off to one side. She smiled as she noticed his crimson eyes resting on the ninja, quickly averting her eyes before he noticed her staring.

"Hey, we're here; everyone get tour stuff." Cid commented to the quiet airship as the darkness of the hangar overtook them, the engines whirling in the background.

"Come on," Tifa murmured, grasping the stairs' railings as she started up them. "The Seventh Heaven is only a few blocks away – we can throw a party in the morning; you all look **_dead_** on your feet."

"You don't look much better," Cloud murmured, grabbing Tifa's hand as she let go of the railing.

Tifa smiled, casting her wine coloured eyes to the ground as she muttered a quiet reply. Yuffie grinned up at the two Nibelheim natives, smiling widely. "_Awe_, you look so cute together, Teef; maybe Cloud will sweep you off your feet."

Tifa laughed, winking over her shoulder at Yuffie as Cloud placed a hand on her back. "Who knows . . . _you've_ just got to be open about it."

Yuffie paused, looking down at the console in front of her, finding the double meaning in Tifa's words. She heard Tifa let out her laugh again, Tifa and Cloud's footsteps echoing against the floor, the automatic doors opening up for them. As she let out another yawn, Barret grumbled something as he left the room, Shera following suit as Cid told her to go on ahead.

"Are you coming, Yuffie?" Cait asked, glancing in Yuffie's direction as Red picked himself off the ground, his nails clicking off the flooring.

"Don't worry Cait, I'm coming," Yuffie yawned, smiling at the cat.

"Okay then," Cait said as Red past by the ninja. "I'll see you at Tifa's then."

Yuffie nodded, closing her eyes as the two animals started up the staircase as she leaned back in her chair. She heard the automatic door open to allow the two out, the sounds of Cid moving around reaching her ears.

_Just a few minutes more . . ._

"Yuffie . . . it's time to go."

Yuffie cracked open an eye, blinking as her eyes came into focus. Upon seeing Vincent standing beside her, she sat up straighter, frowning slightly – but, upon remembering Tifa's comment, smiled up at him.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Vincent smirked, shaking his head as Yuffie waved her hand at him in a dismissal as she closed her eyes once more. Yuffie's eyes snapped open, her eyes narrowing slightly as she reached a hand back for the ninja stars in her pockets as a hand fell onto her shoulder. She paused as she looked confusingly up at him, rubbing her eyes with her spare hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Ohh, I _still_ want to talk to you though!"

"Come on, lets go," Vincent muttered, releasing his grip on Yuffie's shoulder, holding his hand out to her. "I'm sure you have enough _stuff_ you want to yell about."

Yuffie let out a small smile, pushing her hair behind her ears. Tentatively, she reached her hand out – ignoring the hand he held out to her – and reached past his red cloak, searching for his clawed hand. As her fingers touched the cold metal of the gauntlet, she wrapped her hand around it, bringing it out of its confines.

"You shouldn't hide this, you know? And yeah, I do have some things I want to talk about . . . but I _can't_ move. Tomorrow maybe," she said, her words sounding more like a yawn.

Vincent let out a rare smile, placing his free hand back on Yuffie's shoulder. "Come on, Cid's going to want to get out of here soon."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, huffing at the mention of the blonde pilot. "He can wait outside," Yuffie shrugged, sinking down into the chair, lightening her grip on his gauntlet. "No doubt he'll tell Tifa _all_ about this."

"If you make him wait outside, he'll just _make_ it all up."

Yuffie paused, sighing. "Fine, I'm moving. But, if _you're_ walking with me, we're not going to be moving too fast!"

Vincent shrugged as he grasped Yuffie's hand, pulling the ninja up out of the chair, steadying her as she stumbled slightly. "Somehow I'll manage."

Yuffie grinned slightly, hoping that he wouldn't see her small blush as she noticed Vincent's hand resting on her shoulder as he led her towards the automatic door. Casting her storm grey eyes to the floor beneath them, she bit down on her bottom lip, casting sideways glancing at her companion. Mentally, she berated herself for allowing Vincent to have this soft of effect on her . . . _two **years**_ had past and he had ignored her for all that time! She shook her head at the thought; her shoulder's sagging as she let out a sigh.

"What's on your mind?" Vincent asked, casting a glance at her.

"Uhh . . ." Yuffie trailed off, looking away from the gunslinger's crimson eyes. "Nothing; girl stuff . . . you know."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, convinced. Yuffie squirmed under Vincent's stare, training her eyes on the floor as they crossed the hull, their footsteps breaking the silence. The airship's hull was dark around them, the dim lights from the hangar shinning down at them. Yuffie wondered vaguely where Cid had disappeared too, not seeing the pilot in the hull. She nodded in confirmation as she heard the automatic door open once more, she assumed, to allow the pilot access.

"Yuffie . . .?"

Yuffie's head snapped up, frowning slightly as her concentration was disturbed. She blinked, noticed that Vincent's hand was no longer on her shoulder, but beneath his cloak once more. "Huh?"

"Where's Tifa's _Seventh Heaven_?"

"Oh . . . that way . . ." Yuffie muttered, pointing off in the bars' direction.

Clasping her hands behind her back as silence erupted between the two of them, Yuffie started through the still-intact street, weaving her way through the throngs of people. She could hear Vincent behind her; knowing full well that his crimson eyes were staring directly at her.

"You're lying, Yuffie."

Yuffie paused at his accusation, hands falling to her side as she cast a look back at him over her shoulder. "_How_ can I be lying? I _haven't_ spoken to _you_ **for** two years!"

Vincent frowned beneath his cloak – Yuffie had him there – as he stopped beside the ninja, staring down at her. "Like I've told you _before_; lying teammates aren't worth trusting."

Yuffie blinked, glancing at the grey cement beneath her as the people of Edge hustled and bustled around them. _Mideel_ . . . he had said those exact same words to her when Tifa and Cloud disappeared and she had tried to hide her feeling for him behind half veiled lies.

"I know," Yuffie bit down on her lip. "But, I don't want to talk about it here; at Tifa's . . . okay?"

Vincent nodded in agreement; leaving out the fact that once at Tifa's bar, _everyone_ would be listening in on them. Turning away from the gunslinger again, she started navigating her way through the streets; aware of crimson eyes staring intently at her.

"We're here, this is Tifa's street!" Yuffie grinned, turning around on her heels, pointing dramatically at the street behind her.

Vincent nodded, taking in the street behind the hyper ninja. "All the streets look the same," he commented with a shrug.

Yuffie let out a laugh, shaking her head, her storm grey eyes sparkling. "I got lost a few times in the beginning too!" Whirling around on her heel, she pointed up above the buildings to the metal beam that ran overhead. "See that beam up there; the one with the stone angel on top? I use that as my beacon to Tifa's. I . . . I don't come here often enough," – Yuffie brought her arm down, pointing to the building on the left. "Tifa's is the one with the barrel in front; it says _Seventh Heaven_ on it, clever huh?"

"You don't come here often?" Vincent repeated, following the ninja down the street. "I thought you were close to Tifa? She's not _Aeris_, but –"

Yuffie stopped suddenly – the Seventh Heaven bar in front of them – eyes narrowed as she whirled around to face him. Vincent blinked, surprised by Yuffie's sudden mood change as she stood in front of him, glaring as she balled her hands into fists; her earlier disposition gone.

"Why don't I come here? _Why don't I come here_!" As she spoke, Yuffie's voice steadily getting louder as she spoke, ignoring the stares people threw in her direction. "You _really_ want to know why? I **waited** for you _all_ that time in Nibelheim! I thought that if I left, that's when you'd show up – but you _never_ came! You _didn't_ care; you _never_ cared because I'm not **her**!"

"Yuffie . . ."

"No! Don't '_Yuffie'_ me, I got the message; it was always one sided . . ." Shaking her head, Yuffie turned away from the gunslinger, throwing open the bars' door.

Vincent watched the small ninja go, his hand still outstretched towards the empty space, ignoring the stares and whispers people sent in his direction as they passed by.

"_Well, that went over well_," Chaos drawled, rolling his eyes. "_You had to mention the Ancient_."

Vincent shook his head, mentally agreeing with the demon's comment. The sound of the bar door closing in front of him and soft footsteps against the cement slab brought him out of his thoughts.

"Vincent."

Vincent looked up, his crimson eyes focusing on the doorway as the footsteps came to a stop. Tifa stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest as her wine coloured eyes stared pointedly at him through her dark bangs. He nodded in her direction, acknowledging her presence.

"Tifa; how are you?"

"Fine," Tifa responded, leaning against the barrel in front of the bar. "What happened out here?"

Vincent sighed, holding Tifa's gaze. "Hardly anything; she mentioned that she didn't come here often, so I questioned her on it," – here Tifa let out a sigh, sitting atop the barrel. "Yuffie mentioned Nibelheim and Lucrecia . . . Yuffie believes that I _never_ cared for her."

"Oh," Tifa murmured, looking at the ground. "Yuffie hasn't been herself lately; I'm _worried_ about her . . ."

"What happened to her? She changed." Vincent said after a moment's silence.

Tifa nodded in confirmation, locking eyes with the gunslinger. "After the Junon interviews, she disappeared over night. It took us about a month or so to find her in Nibelheim. She tried to remake the mansion . . . she – maybe you should ask her yourself? Yuffie could use someone right now, and she could _really_ use you, I suspect. She's been lost for a while now; maybe _you_ can bring her out of the darkness."

"I suppose so," Vincent nodded.

Tifa grinned, clapping her hands together as she stood up, motioning towards the front door.

"_The ninja sounds like you_," Chaos muttered, as the bar door closed behind Tifa and Vincent.

"Hey Vince," Barret called, raising his half empty glass in the gunslingers direction. "Way to go about the brat, 'bout time she figured out that the world isn't the happy place she believes."

"Barret . . ." Tifa warned, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"It's true," Barret shrugged, returning his attention to his glass. "The brat _was_ too happy."

"I liked Yuffie's attitude," Shera countered from across the booth. "It was nice to see her happy all the time; too many people are unhappy."

Barret shrugged, downing the rest of his drink. Tifa sighed, shaking her head as she passed by the group. "Barret, stop; I mean it. Vincent, come on." Tifa called, beckoning to him as she stopped at the staircase.

Vincent nodded, his red cloak rustling with his movements, the carpeted staircase creaking under their weight as they ascended the wooden staircase.

"Ignore Barret, he doesn't understand Yuffie all that well," Tifa muttered, starting down the hallway.

"Tifa, what's wrong with Yuffie?" Marlene asked, opening her bedroom door and poking her head out. "It sounded like she was crying."

"That's her room," Tifa said, pointing at the closed bedroom door beside Marlene's, as she kneeled down beside the brunette girl. "Yuffie didn't think that Vincent was going to come here; they haven't seen each other for a couple years, sweetie. Yuffie's just . . . happy, to see him again."

Vincent smiled at Tifa's explanation to the young girl as he past them, dropping in front of the closed bedroom door. He heard Tifa ushering the young girl back into her bedroom, and closing the door, she cast a glance in his direction, before heading back to the staircase. Letting out a sigh, he cast his crimson eyes to the brass door handle, wrapping his hand around it, pushing the door open.

The dim light from the hallway illuminated the darkened room – the blind pulled down across the window – as his eyes adjusted to the darkness it allowed him to locate Yuffie within the room. The ninja seemed to have thrown her herself onto the bed, face buried in the pillows, unaware of his presence. He saw the ninja tense up slightly as the door closed behind him, engulfing the room in darkness once more.

"Go away, Tifa. I don't . . . I just want to be alone."

"I'll make sure to tell Tifa that, then," Vincent said, smirking beneath his cloak.

The hardwood floor creaked under as he slowly crossed the room, stopping beside the bed, staring down at the ninja. Yuffie hadn't moved at all, only letting out a groan as she felt the gunslingers' presence before her. She let another groan out as she felt the mattress sink under the added weight. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her palms into the mattress as she pulled herself up from the bed, slipping her feet beneath her as she turned to face him.

"That _includes _you, Vincent," she murmured flatly.

Vincent paused, letting Yuffie get her anger out before continuing. "You're the one who said you wanted to talk, and we have some things to smooth over. So, we'll talk whether you _want to_ or not."

Yuffie frowned, glaring up at him, before nodding slowly, looking anywhere but at him. "Can we _really_ fix **two **years worth of damage?"

Vincent shrugged, looking over at her. "I don't know; you can try and that's all."

Yuffie closed her eyes at his words, letting out a loud sigh before allowing silence to fill the darkened room. The silence didn't unnerve her like most silences did – this wasn't tense or uneasy, she felt content being in his presence. That was strange; she had spent the better part of two years trying _not_ to be angry with him. Eventually, she shifted around, one foot tucked underneath her while the other skimmed the ground as she looked at him, hands flat on the mattress.

"_What_ happened two years ago?" she whispered, staring at the bedspread beneath them. "At the pagoda . . . why . . . _why_ did you leave?"

Vincent sighed, looking away from the waiting ninja. He had figured Yuffie would ask him that, but not this soon – but then again, Yuffie was never one to beat around the bush.

"What do you remember?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, leaning back on her palms, staring intently at the ceiling. "I was mad and wanted to go up to the Dao Mountains . . . you went back for your Death Penalty and **_disappeared_**," she paused, biting her lip before meeting his gaze. "Why did you leave? I _waited_ until sunset for you . . . it was pretty."

"I thought you'd be better with your own kin; it's human nature and –"

"_It's better this way_," Yuffie said dully, her eyes staring blankly at him. "I remember the letter you left on my dresser."

Reaching back, she pulled out a small folded paper from her back pocket. Smiling vaguely, she held the folded paper out to Vincent. The edges of the paper were worn, the rips adorning the sides held together by tape.

"I kept it all these years, it made my resolve more resolute."

Vincent cast his crimson eyes from Yuffie to the folded note she held out to him. Tentatively, he reached a hand out, grabbing the offered note. "Yuffie, why did you keep this?"

Yuffie smiled vaguely, shaking her head. "It's the last thing you left me . . . I wasn't going to _throw_ it away. I meant every word I said; I loved you. Hell, somehow, I _still_ do, even though you left."

Vincent paused, setting the note down on the bed, reaching a hand out for the ninja as she leaned in closer during her rant. "Yuffie . . . it was the circumstances –"

"You mean that _stupid_ marriage to Chekov that my father demanded of me? I thought you knew me better then that! I didn't go through with that – you KNOW that, I was **_so_** angry about that – I **wanted** you! Damn it, I haven't set foot in Wutai for two years! I refused to go back there, when I _do_ return there, I will be forced into marriage."

"Yuffie, that isn't the only reason."

"It was Chaos, wasn't it?" Yuffie whispered, tearing her eyes away from the bedspread to his crimson eyes.

Vincent blinked, taken aback. "How . . .?"

"Tifa and Cait mentioned it once," Yuffie shrugged, waving the comment aside. "They agreed that you wouldn't leave just because my father and Chekov demanded you too . . . since when do you do what others demand?"

"You belonged with your own kind, another human."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, huffing. "You wrote that, but damn it Vinnie, you're a human too!"

"Yuffie, we've been _through_ this."

"And you were wrong! You were wrong two years ago, and you're _still_ wrong! I've told you already; you're not the monster that you think you are, you're just Vincent. Sure, you may be a bit standoffish, but you're still you . . . you opened up for me."

Vincent paused, thinking of a comment for the now smirking ninja. Yuffie shook her head, leaning back on her palms as she stared at the ceiling. "Where were you all that time?"

"Visiting Lucrecia and the past."

Yuffie let out a small laugh. "You mean we were so close then . . . when I first when to Nibelheim, I thought about her cave. I was planning on going up there sometime, but Starlight can't climb mountains, and Cid's airship was too big to get down there. Then, I suppose, I got busy fixing up that old mansion. Oh! That reminds me; did you get my messages – you _owe_ me nine thousand Gil!"

"I know, I got them," Vincent said after a moment's silence.

Yuffie flashed her eyes at him, narrowing them. "You knew? You knew! Why didn't you call me! I _worried_ over you; I spent all that time waiting. If I had known you weren't coming, I wouldn't have stayed there," Yuffie let out a laugh. "My father was right – he called me once, you know? I had been in Nibelheim for a few months then, he wanted me to come home to Wutai. He told me that I was being foolish by chasing after something that would _never_ be mine. I yelled at him . . . he won't speak to me now – that is, unless I agree to marry who he chooses."

"Over time, I figured you'd move on."

"Don't you get it?" Yuffie yelled, blinking back her tears, although a few escaped their confines. "I didn't – _don't_ – want Chekov. If I did, I wouldn't have waited in Nibelheim for two years calling you! I wouldn't have brought you to Wutai either and I'd be _married_ now – ring on my finger, ruler of Wutai crap."

"_I suppose there is a chance the ninja would still want you_." Chaos grumbled, tired of remaining silent.

"Shut up."

"Maybe my father was – wait! You're talking to Chaos aren't you? Not me, what'd he say to you?"

"He says there's a chance you still want me."

Yuffie smiled, shifting closer to the gunslinger. "I hate to admit it, but the demons' right for once . . . I bet you don't here that often!" she laughed, the old spark coming back into her eyes.

Vincent smirked underneath his cloak at Yuffie's statement and attitude; she hadn't seemed to change in the past two years.

"I'm _right_, then," Yuffie grinned, her voice dropping to a whisper. "So, where does this leave us?"

Vincent shook his head, closing his crimson eyes momentarily. How, after _two years_ could Yuffie still want to be with him? Time was supposed to change everything – it had in the past. Lucrecia had liked his company at one point in time, but after he found those notes on her computer about his father all that had changed. Feeling something up against him, he opened his eyes, casting a glance down at the ninja. Yuffie had shifted closer to him, resting her head against his side. Smiling beneath his cloak, he moved his weight around to his metallic arm, placing his gloved hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"I think we're at a moot point."

Yuffie sighed, closing her eyes. Inwardly, she smiled at their closeness – Vincent didn't seem to mind their closeness for the moment. Shifting her body around; his hand still on her shoulder, she rested her head against his chest, bringing her legs up so they were across the lap.

"Do you think we can really repair two years, Vinnie? I don't want to loose you as a friend."

Vincent smiled slightly. "We can try; that's all we can do."

"_That's all we can do_? You better try real hard then, Vincent. I don't _want_ to loose another person I love; I've lost too many already. I don't want to be one of those people who ten years down the road at some reunion to be all '_Oh yeah! I knew Vincent Valentine, we were involved once, but then we drifted – I haven't seen or heard from him in about a decade_'."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Vincent noted.

Yuffie nodded, looking sleepily through droopy eyelids at him. "I've had two years of thinking."

"You should get some sleep," Vincent commented as Yuffie let out an involuntary yawn.

Yuffie shook her head at the comment, holding back another yawn. "I told Cait we'd party after we won."

Vincent shook her head, rolling his eyes at the stubborn ninja. "They're not partying down there; Barret and Cid are busy drinking while Cloud and Tifa are trying to find rooms for everyone."

"Oh, are you staying here too?" she smiled as she saw him nod. "You can stay here if you want; this is _my_ room, after all."

Besides, they had shared her bedroom that one time in Wutai two years ago – they hadn't had a problem then. _Granted_, they had been together then and she didn't feel the greatest then. Who knows, maybe – she hoped – he hadn't reverted back to what he was before; sinning about the past and Lucrecia.

"That could work, makes one less thing for Tifa to worry about it."

Yuffie laughed lightly. "No, it'll make Tifa's heart burst from happiness," – Yuffie shook her head, holding back a laugh. "Tomorrow, Cid's going to take everyone back to their homes. Cait and I are going to Junon, – I'll go back to Nibelheim afterwards – Reeve up to something there and wants to talk to me about something," Yuffie shrugged. "You can come with us if you want, unless you're heading back to Lucrecia?"

"Don't really have a plan," Vincent shrugged, casting a glance at Yuffie. "What does Reeve want to talk to you about?"

"No clue; Cait won't tell me – he says it's a secret. Maybe it has something to do about the troops he mentioned after Meteorfall? But, if I know Reeve, it _has_ to be good. I mean . . . he's almost been as elusive as me! Tifa told me that everyone gets his answering machine and he doesn't respond for weeks; either that or he contacts them through Cait," she added on with a shrug.

"I would think Reeve would have to be elusive, he did turn against ShinRa while amidst them."

Yuffie let out a laugh, throwing her head back. "I never thought of that! Hmm, I wonder if that's why Reeve hasn't seen any of us lately!" From Vincent's confused look, she continued, "I mean, he was there in Edge when the team from '_Junon News crew, channel six's six o'clock news station'_ – what a mouthful! – interviewed us all. Everyone **_knows_** he helped us from the inside. Ohh! I bet you that when Rufus found out, him and the Turks went after Reeve. Maybe Reeve's in a wheelchair like Rufus, or maybe . . . um, he's lost a limb somewhere, or went blind!"

Vincent shook his head, hic cloak collar hiding his smile at the ninja's _what-if_ theories about Reeve's secrecy. Yuffie let out another yawn, closing her eyes as she leaned back against his chest. Somehow, she couldn't really explain it, but she felt safe with him – no matter what their past. Hearing her yawn one again, Vincent smiled, moving his hand from her shoulder to her black hair, trapping some of the strands between his fingers.

"Forget about Reeve's secrecy, you look tired."

"Well, fighting Bahamut wasn't _easy_," Yuffie mumbled, wiggling closer to him. "I haven't jumped around and seen that much action in a long while. Tomorrow – or is today now? – are you going to come to Junon with Cait and I? You _know_ I won't let you go back to being with your lonesome self."

Vincent nodded, disentangling his hand from Yuffie's hair and draping his arm around the small girls' waist, moved her onto his lap, shifting around to find a more comfortable position on the bed.

---

Tifa sighed, staring blankly at the drink in front of her. "I don't hear any yelling; I think they're going to get through this."

"It _better_ be going all right," Barret grumbled, taking another drink. "Marlene's in the next room; I don't want her getting an attitude like the brat."

"Stop calling her that, Barret," Tifa muttered, brining her eyes up from her drink. "She's been living on her own; she's had to grow up."

"You're really hoping for them, aren't you?" Shera asked, piping up from between Cid and Cloud.

Tifa nodded, smiling at the brunette. "Yuffie and Vincent have both been alone for _far_ too long, they're perfect for one another. But that Godo – he better leave them alone this time. I hope they can work this out . . ." she cast her wine coloured eyes to the ceiling overhead as a noise sounded.

Cid nodded in agreement, an arm slung across Shera's shoulders as he looked at the staircase. "They just better work it out by tomorrow morning, we've got to get back to Rocket Town – and no doubt, we're stuck giving the rest of you a ride also."

"You're all leaving so soon," Tifa murmured, staring at her hands. "I thought we'd get a chance to hang out again; we're all _finally_ together."

Cloud laughed, grabbing Tifa's hands with his own. "Just think of fighting Bahamut and Kadaj as partying."

Cid let out a laugh, agreeing with Cloud. "Yeah, that's the way parties are supposed to be; jumping around on stuff – with weapons mind you – and attacking something that wants you dead. Boy, we throw _weird_ parties."

"Well, if you put it like that!" Cait called from his position on top of Red.

Tifa nodded, smiling slightly. "I suppose so. Well, hopefully Yuffie and Vincent will join us afterwards for the _party_."

"If you're so worried about it," Barret muttered, glancing in the direction of the staircase. "Why don't you just go and see? I mean; maybe the two of them already made up and are . . ."

Tifa paled at the thought, and Cid let out a snort of laughter. Shera just smiled, rolling her eyes as she leaned across the table. "Your daughters' in the next room."

"Oh! I'll kill the brat! Move over Teef, I need out."

Tifa shook her head, smirking as the bigger man tried to push her out of the booth. "Nope, you can stay here, Barret. I know Yuffie – and _especially_ Vincent – wouldn't randomly do that –"

"People do it randomly," Barret cut in.

"Yes, but think about who you're talking about. Anyways, I'll go and look; it is my house anyways. Besides, I want them to come and party with us. Oh and Cid – if they do get back together, no doubt they'll both be heading towards Nibelheim."

"Good, one less stop," Cid mumbled, leaning back against the booth.

"_Junon_, actually," Cait piped up.

Tifa paused, hand on the railing as she glanced in the direction to where the two animals resided. "What do you mean Cait?"

"Reeve wants to talk to Yuffie about something secret, so she and I are going there. If Vincent's going with Yuffie, then he's going to Junon also – unless he's going on ahead to Nibelheim to wait for her."

"He better not," Tifa muttered, starting up the staircase. "They _have_ to get back together, they just do."

Cloud laughed, shaking his head as Tifa disappeared up the staircase. "I think she wants this as much as Yuffie does."

Cid and Barret nodded in agreement, the three males clinking their glasses together.

Tifa rolled her eyes as she heard Cloud's comment and the clinking of the glasses downstairs. So what if she wanted Yuffie and Vincent to be together again; they did deserve it after all. The upper hallway creaked under her weight, her footfalls heavy against the hardwood flooring. She quickly bypassed Marlene's room – the faint voice patterns of Marlene and Denzel reaching her ears – stopping outside of Yuffie's guest room.

Pausing ever so slightly, Tifa reached a hand out, turning the doorknob. Tentatively, she pushed the wood door back, the dim light from the hallway illuminating the darkened room. Blinking, Tifa poked her head inside, trying to locate the two.

"Hello Tifa," came Vincent's low voice.

Tifa jumped, turning around to face him. "You surprised – is she asleep?"

As her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she let out a smile as she spotted the two of them. Sitting on the mattress, leaning against the headboard was Yuffie and Vincent. Tifa smiled as she saw the two of them so close again, the younger of the two asleep. Vincent looked up at the bartender, nodding in her direction before flickering his crimson eyes back down at Yuffie. Yuffie rested in Vincent's lap, her eyes closed and her hands resting in her lap. Vincent had one hand around Yuffie's waist, while his other hand rested in her lap, one of his hands intertwined with hers.

"How's it going between you two?"

"Fine," Vincent responded. "We managed to work things out."

"I'm glad," Tifa grinned, glancing at Yuffie. "She really missed you, I'm glad that you did come back with Cloud. Well, you guys get some sleep; are you going to go to Junon with Cait and Yuffie tomorrow?" Vincent nodded. "Good. I was planning on going along too – Marlene's going back with Barret for a little while, Corel has really taken off again, you know? But, I haven't been out of Edge _since_ Denzel and the other orphans came to leave with us. Cloud's going to stay here in Edge with them for a change – so, I'm going to want to hear all the details tomorrow. Night guys!"

"Goodnight Tifa," Vincent responded as Tifa let out a laugh, closing the door behind her.

As darkness engulfed the small room once more, he brought the ninja closer to him, leaning his chin on top of the ninja's head, closing his crimson eyes to the rest of the world.

---

Yuffie let out a yawn, fidgeting in her bed. When did it get so _lumpy_? Opening her stormy grey eyes, she blinked as the light filtered in around the sides of the blind. Smiling, she took in her surroundings, pausing with a slight frown as she felt something surrounding her. Sitting still, her ninja skills kicking in, she reached down for the ninja stars she kept in her pockets, pausing again as her brain caught up to the rest of her. _Last night . . . _

"Vincent," she mumbled, turning to look up at the gunslinger.

She let out a small smile; he looked so different when he was asleep, not nearly as menacing. His ever piercing eyes were closed, his dark bangs falling into his eyes as he had discarded his bandana and his chest rose and fell slowly with his breathing. Beating back a blush, she shook her head, disentangling her hands from his and wiggled herself out of his grasp.

As her socked feet hit the ground, she whirled around to face him, hands on her hips. "Now, you just stay there and I'll go see what Tifa has for breakfast."

Nodding to herself, Yuffie grabbed the blue throw blanket lying at the end of the bed and laid it across the gunslinger. Smiling, Yuffie whirled around to leave the room, silently closing the door behind her as she padded down the hallway, the staircase protesting under her weight.

"Morning Tifa, Cloud," Yuffie grinned, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. "How are you all?"

"Good," Tifa called, plates in hand as she dropped them in front of Cid and Barret. "How are you?"

Che, she's probably _better_ then us," Barret grumbled, casting a glance at Yuffie.

"Why don't you tell us about it?"

"Barret! Cid!" Shera's voice called from the kitchen. Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Be nice; what'd I tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We _know_ you **_slept_** with Valentine last night."

Yuffie shrugged, rolling her eyes at Barret, hands on her hips. "We all _know_ that, jeez, we did that in Wutai too. Big whoop, old man."

Cid coughed, choking on his drink. Barret looked in Yuffie's direction in disgust, Tifa groaned as she rolled her eyes while Cloud smirked.

"Marlene's room's _beside_ yours."

Yuffie shrugged, moving towards the bars' counter. "So what? She _was_ awake so we weren't disturbing her. Say, what's for breakfast, Cloud? I need something Vincent will like too."

"Huh?" Cloud muttered, looking away from the red faced, angry Barret to Yuffie. "Oh, there's, uh, toast, the kids' cereal and Shera's making pancakes."

"Pancakes!" Yuffie hollered, raising a fist in the air.

She heard Shera laugh from the direction of the kitchen. "It'll be a few minutes, Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded, turning around to face the group as she leaned conversationally against the counter. She blinked at Barret. "Why's your face all red?"

"How _could_ you do that with Marlene in the next room?"

"I'm sure you've done it before," Barret gaped at her, and Cloud let out a loud laugh. "I mean, it's _just_ talking . . . what'd you think?"

Tifa let out a small smile, turning her back to Yuffie as she let out a tiny laugh. Cid shook his head, returning his attention to his food, a smirk on his face. Yuffie rose her eyebrows higher as she glanced at Barret who glared in her direction.

"Pancakes are ready, Yuffie," Shera called, pushing the kitchen door open, plates in hand. Shera cast a look from Barret to Yuffie as she crossed the room, offering the ninja the plates. "Barret thinks you _actually_ slept with Vincent."

Yuffie tore her eyes away from Barret to gape at Shera as she retreated to the kitchen. Had Shera just said what she thought she had? Narrowing her eyes, she turned back to Barret, glaring at him.

"You thought I _SLEPT_ with him?" she yelled, her voice getting louder. "You're a pig! A big, fat pig! No wonder you're single!"

With a _hmph_! Yuffie threw her chin into the air and strode past the bar's counter, disappearing up the staircase, plates in hand.

---

"How could he say that? What a jerk, augh!" Yuffie grumbled, closing her bedroom door with her foot. "_Unbelievable_!"

"What is?"

"Hmm?" Yuffie looked up. Vincent was leaned against the window sill, his red cloak lying forgotten on the bed with his bandana. The dreary light from Edge shone through the window, lighting up the small room. "Oh! I brought breakfast!"

Vincent nodded, smiling as Yuffie raised the plates minutely and moved towards the bed. Leaving the window frame, Vincent followed Yuffie to the bed, the mattress sinking under their weight.

"Shera made the pancakes . . . it was either this or Marlene's cereal."

Vincent nodded, taking the utensils that Yuffie held out for him as she placed the syrup bottle on the bedspread. "So, what's so unbelievable?" he asked conversationally.

"Just something Barret said," Yuffie shrugged, taking a large bite of her pancakes. Taking in Vincent's look, she shook her head. "He believed we slept together – you know, _really_ slept together."

Vincent coughed, raising an eyebrow at Yuffie. "What'd you tell him?"

"At first I didn't know what he meant, so I said we did it in Wutai too . . ." Yuffie laughed. "I understand his weird looks now; he looked _so_ disgusted. So, I called him a pig and stormed out. Everyone else found it _hilarious_ though . . ."

"I'm surprised you didn't play along with them."

Yuffie blinked, had Vincent just suggested she _tell_ people they slept together? "Why would I make him believe something false?"

"Just seemed like something you'd do."

"You've changed, Vincent, you're . . . well, I don't know." Yuffie laughed, twirling her fork between her fingers.

"Things _change_ over time."

Yuffie nodded slowly. "So . . . did _your_ feeling about me change too?"

Vincent shook his head, lowering his utensils to the bedspread. "You're still the same scheming, hyperactive ninja that I remember. But, I'm _glad_ you didn't change."

Yuffie beamed, almost positive that her cheeks that to be red by now from her blush. However, now wanting to ruin the moment, Yuffie closed her moth, fingering her almost empty plate.

For once in her life; Yuffie Kisaragi could think of nothing to respond with.

The fact that she was speechless seemed to amuse Vincent as he let out a laugh.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I suppose that you _have_ changed at least a little bit."

_Knock, Knock_.

"Yuffie, Vincent, are in here?" Tifa called, pushing the bedroom door open slightly, her brown head appearing in the doorway.

Yuffie leaned back on her palms, looking over her shoulder at Tifa, a smile across her face. "Hey Tifa, we're just finishing up breakfast – what's up?"

"Cid and Shera are getting ready to leave for Rocket Town and they're giving everyone a ride home, they want to know if you need one too."

"Um," Yuffie cast a quick glance over at Vincent who nodded. "Yup, we need a ride! We're going over to Junon with Cait."

Tifa nodded. "Cait mentioned that to us last night, but do be careful; _think_ about your answer."

"Okay," Yuffie trailed off, eyebrows raised at the comment. Tifa nodded, waving over her shoulder as the door closed silently behind her. "That was weird, be careful about what? Reeve wouldn't hurt me, I'm his friend – besides, I _could_ take down Reeve."

Vincent shrugged, smirking at the ninja's comment. Placing his utensils on the plate, he picked the plate and the syrup up, pushing himself off the bed. "I wouldn't know, but Cid will be a foul mood if he has to wait too long."

Yuffie let out a small laugh, picking up her plate and following after the gunslinger, the door closing behind them. The hallway creaked under their weight as they made their way through the hallway and the staircase.

"Morning guys," Cloud called, waving at the two from the kitchen. "Had a _nice_ night, huh?"

Yuffie glared over her shoulder at Cloud as she placed their plates in the sink. "Cloud, that's mean."

"Say, Cloud," Vincent cut in. "Where's everyone else?"

"They left a few minutes ago for Cid's airship, Tifa said she told you."

"Nah, she didn't," Yuffie mumbled, linking her arm with Vincent's. "We'd better catch up, I wouldn't put it past Cid to leave us behind! Bye Cloud."

"Bye Vince, Yuffie, stay out of trouble."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue out at Cloud from around Vincent. "Don't think I didn't notice how you only said that to me."


	19. 19: Deepground and WRO

"Sorry we couldn't take you any farther," Shera commented, smiling down at the three as she leaned against the open hatch in the hull.

"It's okay Shera," Yuffie grinned, glad to have her two feet on the ground again. "We understand; besides we can walk, we did walk the _whole_ planet after all."

Shera let out a small laugh. "I suppose you're right, take care alright? And don't wait forever to come visit us!"

"I – we won't!" Yuffie nodded, smiling as Shera placed her hands on her stomach.

"Good, now off with you both. You don't want to keep Reeve waiting."

"You sound like a _mom_, Shera," Yuffie commented.

"Well, I will be soon enough," Shera shrugged, casting her glance from Yuffie to Vincent. "Take care of Yuffie for us, Vincent."

Vincent nodded, resting his hand on Yuffie's shoulder. Yuffie grinned at the contact, leaning against the gunslingers' side.

"Come on Shera, lets get a move on," Cid called, his voice resonating through the airships' sound system.

Yuffie laughed. "You better get going, we'll be fine."

"Alright," Shera waved, turning to punch in the access code, the hatch started to retract, the hull closing itself off to the outside world.

"Augh, I'm _glad_ to get out of there," Yuffie commented as the hatch closed.

"Come on, this way!" Cait shouted, bounding across the plains to the two. "We've got a _lot_ to do!"

"Coming!" Yuffie called, turning around to face Cait; reaching her hand up for Vincent's, intertwining their hands. "Let's go Vincent, we can't keep Reeve waiting."

Vincent nodded, allowing the small ninja to drag him down the plains towards the waterside town. With his large strides, he quickly caught up with Yuffie, bringing the small girl closer with a small jolt. Yuffie laughed as she stumbled into him, casting her storm grey eyes up at him as he placed his arm around her waist.

"I see you're still able to get airsick."

"Of course," Yuffie shrugged. "There's no flying in Nibelheim."

Vincent laughed, shaking his head. His response was drowned out as the Sierra took off from the ground with a roar, creating a large gust of wind to travel the plains. The wind rustled the grass, catching Vincent's cloak in the breeze. Yuffie laughed, smiling up at Vincent as she tucked her short hair behind her ears.

"Say Cait, where are we meeting up with Reeve?" Yuffie asked as the Sierra disappeared into the sky.

"We're meeting up at lifts, Shaula will probably be there, and she'll take us to Reeve."

"Lifts?" Yuffie repeated, eyebrows raised. There wasn't any lifts here last time, was there? "You know anything about this, Vincent?"

Vincent shrugged and Cait beamed, jumping around to face them. "Haven't you been to Junon lately?" Yuffie and Vincent shook their heads. "Junon was rebuilt after Meteorfall due to the increase of folks from Midgar. It's just as big and sprawling as Midgar was, it's now the largest place in the Eastern Continent."

"I just hope it's not _like_ Midgar," Yuffie curled her nose up.

"We'll be able to handle it though," Vincent mused, leaning down to Yuffie's level.

Yuffie smirked, closing her eyes. "We can," she nodded. "Now, let's go!"

Grinning, she brought her hand out of Vincent's grasp, running down the grassy plains after Cait, the sun glinting off of her Conformer. Vincent smiled after the ninja, shaking his head as he started down the plains after the ninja.

---

"Whoa . . . Junon is . . . _clean_."

In the two years since Meteorfall, Junon had undergone many changes. Not only was Junon no longer suppressed by those of ShinRa, but the residences now also had the ability to visit the upper level of the waterside town, something that was impossible two years previous. The sun peaked out from behind the clouds, shinning down on the lower level of the town and the ocean off to the left. The ocean had changed as well, it was a more blue colour, instead of the rusted, sewage colour it once was; above all, the ocean didn't look like it was contaminated by the rusted beams plunging into the water. The houses had also been spruced up a little bit, colour now adorned the door and windows, and just beyond Priscilla's house – where the lifts from the ShinRa executives used to be – was the lifts that Cait spoke of.

Yuffie's storm grey eyes narrowed in on one of the steel lifts that were coming down from the upper level. The lifts looked similar to an elevator without the large walls, however. The casing on the lift was no more then two feet of steel mesh to keep the people inside the mechanism. Subconsciously, Yuffie grabbed at Vincent's hand, her stomach flip-flopping as she watched it. Vincent glanced fleetingly at the ninja, clutching her hand tighter.

"Hey, there's Shaula!" Cait called, pointing up.

Yuffie and Vincent looked to where Cait was pointing as the lift came to a stop, the mesh siding disengaging and disappearing into the ground. Although they were surrounded by buildings, the wind still managed to whip through the streets, catching the white scientist coat and auburn coloured hairs as the girl in question made her way off the empty lift.

"Doesn't look like she's changed much," Yuffie commented as Shaula made her way into the crowd, disappearing from view.

Cait sighed, slumping his shoulders. "She won't – at least, not yet."

"Huh? What do you mean, Cait?"

Cait shook his head as he navigated his way through the crowd, leaving the two behind.

Yuffie sighed, leaning back against Vincent as she tilted her head up to him. "Did you find Shaula weird two years ago? I think she seemed kind of standoffish and upfront. And what Cait said – it _proves_ it!"

Vincent sighed. "Shaula, she seemed like me when you all found me in Nibelheim."

Yuffie stopped, raising an eyebrow at Vincent. "How so? I mean, she doesn't _seem_ to sleep on a coffin – at least, I don't think she does – and she isn't all morbid like!"

"Not like that," Vincent muttered, his dark bangs falling into his eyes. "Two years ago; I believed that I had got what I deserved. I was an unmoving rock within the moving river," – at this, Yuffie raised an eyebrow – "I was stuck in the past with my sins and regrets, but all of you brought me out of that. Shaula, she just needs to find that one person that's going to bring her out of the state she's in. Just as I thought – and fought – for Lucrecia, Shaula is no different."

"Oh," Yuffie drawled. "I didn't get _any_ of that."

Vincent laughed. "It like you, you fought hard for Wutai; although your methods were a bit warped."

"Ha ha," Yuffie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I think we lost Cait."

"He couldn't have gone too far," Vincent commented, his crimson eyes taking in the crowd. "If anything, they're probably near the lifts."

"Right," Yuffie nodded, holding Vincent's hand in hers as they made their way through the crowds.

In the two years, Junon had grown considerably, considering that some of the folks from Midgar now resided there. The city limits had moved out so that the city now expanded past the submarine docking bay they had kept their stolen submarine in previously. The lift area seemed to be one of the more popular spots of the lower level, as the crowds were the thickest there. Yuffie backtracked at the amount of people clustered around the lifts as they hurriedly made their way on and off the machines. Vincent smiled slightly at the ninja's reaction, drawing his arm across Yuffie's waist and with a few glances at the crowd, easily made his way through.

"Yuffie, Vincent!" Cait called, waving as he spotted the two.

Yuffie's storm grey eyes quickly located the robotic cat, smiling as she spotted him. The robotic cat had managed to find Shaula, perching himself on her shoulders as he waited for the two to catch up. Yuffie waved at them, letting go of Vincent's hand as she raced towards them.

"Hey Shaula," Yuffie grinned as she stopped in front of them.

"Yuffie, Vincent," Shaula replied, nodding at them in turn. "You're late."

Yuffie laughed nervously, looking over her shoulder at the stoic gunslinger behind her. "Yes, well, you know how things are . . . but, we're here now!"

"You are, so, let's get going; Reeve's waiting."

Without another words, Shaula turned towards the lifts, her white lab coat fanning out around her. Her blue heels clicked off the cement ground as she walked, disappearing back into the crowd. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the auburn haired scientist, shaking her head as she turned looked back at Vincent. "What'd I tell you; she _may_ be looking for someone, but she's _still **weird**_."

---

"How'd you manage this?" Yuffie asked.

Shaula glanced over her shoulder, before looking back out at the sea. Vincent remained the same as always; his crimson eyes taking in the changed surroundings. Although the city had increased in both actual size and population, the scenery had hardly changed in thirty years. On the other hand, Yuffie looked on with interest. The last time that she had visited Junon had been when she and AVALANCE were sneaking onto the ShinRa ship dressed up as a sailor. Not much time for sightseeing then . . .

"Manage what?"

"This!" Yuffie called, pointing wildly at the lift, her other hand on her hip. "I mean, you flashed that lift guy something and we got the whole lift to ourselves," Yuffie trailed off, frowning.

"Oh," the ninja was more observant then she had thought. "Reeve wrote the checks to rebuild the city after Meteorfall, more or less, they idolize him here. Anyone who works for him; gets one of these," – here Shaula flashed Yuffie a laminated card attached to her lab coat – "and they give us special access."

"Lucky you, then," Yuffie commented as the lift came to a stop.

Stretching her arms above her head as she exited the lift; noticing that the second level of Junon not looking much different from the first. The buildings were still made out of concrete, but there seemed to be more stores then houses in front of them. Junon still had a long way to go before it looked the greatest – it still had a vague '_ShinRa feeling'_ to it – but it did look a tad bit better. Clasping her hands behind her back as she tried to keep up with the scientist, she heard Vincent's footsteps behind her before the whirling of the lifts drowned it out.

"So . . . what does the badge say?" Yuffie asked, a few paces behind Shaula. "Does it say something like '_I work for Reeve_' on it, or something?"

Shaula shook her head, never breaking her pace. Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes as she sped up slightly, eyes narrowing as she became level with her.

". . . W . . . R . . . O . . ." Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What does that stand for?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Shaula commented, casting a brief glance back at the ninja.

Yuffie paused, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown. Shaking her head, she looked up at Vincent as he caught up with her, an eyebrow raised. "Che, seriously, _whatever_ it is she's looking for . . . she hasn't found it."

"Things like that can take time," Vincent responded, his crimson eyes flickering from Shaula to Yuffie.

Yuffie shrugged in response.

Up ahead, Shaula stopped in front of one of many cement buildings. It was a square, grey building that was three stories high with no windows on the first floor. Above the grey door, was a small sign saying _'office'_. Turning her back to the two, Shaula pushed the door open, disappearing inside. Yuffie raised her eyebrows and looked up at Vincent, who shrugged, and with a smile, Yuffie started toward the grey building.

All the while, her hands reaching for the ninja stars in her pockets – you could never be too careful . . .

---

The inside of the small building wasn't as dark and dingy like the exterior was, but exceptionally bright. The walls were painted a neutral white, light beige coloured chairs adorning the room, pictures of the various towns on the walls. Stepping into the doorway, Yuffie looked around with wide eyes, taking in the design of the building.

"It _looks_ nicer in here, _definitely_ not as dreary."

"Ah, Dr. Rui, welcome back," a happy girl who looked no older then Yuffie, called as she looked up from the paperwork littering her desk. "Mr. Tsueti is waiting for you. Mr. Valentine, Miss. Kisaragi welcome. Mr. Tsueti is in his office."

"Whoa! Reeve's got an office and a secretary," Yuffie commented, ticking the things off on her fingers. "He **_must_** be important then!"

"This way," Shaula called, starting down the corridor, oblivious to Yuffie's comments. "I take it he's free now?" Shaula called back to the secretary.

The secretary nodded; her accent thick. "They left about twenty minutes ago; he informed us to be at the docking bay in an hour."

Shaula nodded in thanks, while Yuffie raised her eyebrows at their conversation, casting a confused glance over her shoulders at Vincent; who shrugged once more, no more aware of what was going on then Yuffie.

"It _seems_ like there's **a lot **of **_secrets_** here, Shaula . . . " Yuffie commented shrewdly, eyes around at the scientist.

Shaula shrugged, pushing the door at the end of the corridor open, leading to a winding staircase leading up to the next level. "You'll find out soon enough, it's not my place to tell you."

"This better _not_ be some kind of mob . . . it kind of sounds like it, doesn't it Vinnie?"

Shaula cast a look over her shoulder, eyebrows raised at Vincent. "_Vinnie?_"

"Hey! _Only_I can call him that!" Yuffie huffed, hands on her hips.

"My apologies," Shaula amended, nodding in Yuffie's direction as she started up the next staircase.

"Enough stairs?" Yuffie muttered, rolling her eyes at the metal structure. "How cliché – _boss on the top floor_."

Shaula shrugged. "It was the only place left available for the office as the other rooms are already in use. The Commander only visits here once and a while anyway."

Yuffie shot a quick glance up at Shaula, quickening up her pace to match hers. "_Commander_? _Reeve_? Are you serious?"

Shaula didn't comment, the staircase coming to an end, the red carpet quieting their footsteps. Yuffie fell in beside Vincent – noticing his hand hovering around his holster also – as they made their way down the hallway. Trained as a ninja, Yuffie's eyes scanned the corridor and into the open doors. There was nothing impressive here that she could see. One of the rooms looked like a wardrobe with the initials WRO stamped on all the sleeves of the beige material. Another room seemed to hold many types of weapons, and behind one of the closed doors, a lot of banging sounding from it. '_Target Practice_', Cait told her from her confused look.

Shaula came to a stop at the end of the hallway, a closed beige door feet in front of her. Looking around at Vincent and Yuffie, she motioned for them to stop. With Cait beside her, Shaula moved to the door, raising a fist and knocking once.

"Reeve."

It didn't escape Yuffie's – or Vincent's, she assumed – that Shaula seemed to be the only one, besides Cait, who called him by his name. Hearing a reply from within, Shaula opened the door wide enough for her to poke her head inside. Cait grinned as the door opened, pushing Shaula aside and disappeared into the room.

"Yuffie and Vincent have just arrived. Would you like me send them in?"

"He better see us," Yuffie whispered to Vincent, a smirk adorning her features.

"They're here?" Reeve's voice sounded. "Great, send them in."

Nodding, Shaula reappeared in the doorway, casting a swift glance at them. "Go on in, we haven't got all day."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at Shaula's words, but shrugged it off, moving back the auburn haired scientist and into the room. The small office looked no different then the secretary's office downstairs. Reeve's desk was in the middle of the room, papers cluttered on the top of it, a couch and a couple chairs on either side of the door, a group photo of AVALANCE – a rare one with Aeris in it – hanging behind Reeve's chair, the light from outside lighting up the white walls.

"Hey Reeve! Long time no see!" Yuffie grinned with a big wave.

"I agree, it's been too long," Reeve responded, standing up from behind his desk, ushering Yuffie towards the chairs and couch against the wall.

"It seems like you have some operation going on here, Reeve," Vincent noted, taking a quick glance around the room as the door closed behind him.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, huffing as she twirled around to face Vincent, hands on her hips. "We just get in the door and you're _already_ talking business! We haven't seen Reeve in a while, we should catch up."

Reeve laughed, shaking his head as Yuffie dropped heavily onto the couch, sinking down into the cushions. Vincent, on the other hand, sat down fluidly beside Yuffie, leaning against the back, arms crossed over his chest. Yuffie suppressed a grin at their polar opposites.

"How're you keeping Reeve? Obviously, you've been busy with renovations; first Midgar, then Edge and now Junon. You should help Barret next with Corel – don't touch Nibelheim though; _that's_ mine."

"It was the least I could do after everything that ShinRa did," he replied as he sat back down, hands lying on the desk's surface. "But, from what I've heard, you've been keeping pretty busy too . . ."

"Of course," Yuffie shrugged with a grin. "I needed something to do with my time; you know _all_ about Wutai."

Reeve nodded. "I see that you managed to reconnect with Vincent."

Yup, I sure did," Yuffie grinned, moving to lean against the gunslinger's arm. "However, the big meanie here got all my messages – did you know that? But he never came down to see me – he was up in Lucrecia's cave, you know? I suppose that I should have figured that out though, where else would Vincent go? I met up with him again in Edge though, Cid brought me and Cloud brought Vincent – we were chasing after Kadaj! Did you hear about him? Him and his brothers were clones of Sephiroth – they _survived_ the JENOVA reunion at the Northern Cave – can you believe that? I can't. He unleashed Bahamut on the city though . . . you're going to have to rebuild Edge . . . how come you weren't there? Junon isn't _that_ far away. We could have used your help – were you hiding out here?"

Vincent rolled his eyes, suppressing a sigh as Yuffie rambled on about Nibelheim and Kadaj. Casting his crimson eyes from Yuffie – who was leaning against the back on the couch, legs crossed, bopping to an imaginary beat as she chattered happily to Reeve, who was leaning in his chair, amused.

"What did you call us here for, Reeve?"

Yuffie broke off mid-sentence, to glare up at Vincent, eyes narrowed.

"I called to ask about some strange developments gracing out planet."

"Do you mean _Kadaj_?" Yuffie cut back in, raising an eyebrow. "That's what we stopped in Edge – no thanks to you."

Reeve shook his head. "No, this is the first that I've heard about that. Although the idea of returning Sephiroth clones and his brief revival are certainly things to worry about; I have been tracking something _much_ worse."

Yuffie laughed lightly. "You sound like a mobster, Reeve. But, seriously, what could be **worse** then Sephiroth? He did _try_ to murder the planet . . ."

"I agree that that isn't good, but this group's motives are unclear. Their pattern of attack is jumbled and the problems don't connect no matter how much you line them up."

"Strange," Yuffie shrugged.

"What are they?" Vincent asked, crimson eyes piercing Reeve.

"They seem to call themselves _Deepground_, we know very little about them."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, leaning her head back to look at Vincent as he froze at Reeve's words.

"Oh," Vincent finally commented, averting his eyes.

"Deepground, huh?" Yuffie mused, placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Weird name; sound like the name for sure underground band. What, are they playing their music too loud? Did they break some noise bylaw?"

Reeve rolled his eyes, folding his hands on the table as Yuffie let out a laugh at her little joke. Shaking her head with a smile, Yuffie cast a glance up at Vincent, who hadn't said anything since Reeve had mentioned Deepground.

"Vincent?"

Vincent started, blinking as he cast his crimson eyes down at Yuffie. "It's _nothing_ about underground music . . . it's nothing of the sort."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, shifting on the couch to get a better look at the stoic gunslinger. ". . . What's it about then?"

"Vincent?" Reeve cut in, his dark eyes looking pointedly at Vincent. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing," Vincent muttered, briefly glancing at Reeve.

"So . . . is this what you wanted to tell us about, Reeve? I heard that something had been going on in Midgar! Tifa mentioned that one of your Dragonflies got shot down and then one of the reactors blew."

Reeve nodded, intertwining his hands on top of the desk. "Yes, what you heard is all correct; all that _did_ happen in Midgar. That is what led us to start our wild search – we did come across some of Scarlet's old files when we searched the ShinRa building remains for a clue as to what was starting to move. We found some in Scarlet's desk, although our knowledge has many gaps as the reports were mostly charred beyond recognition from WEAPON'S attacks. There was some located in the President's desk – Rufus's father, mind you – and most of them intact. I don't think that Rufus was even _aware_ that there were people locked beneath Midgar –"

"_Rufus didn't know_?!" Yuffie shouted suddenly, balling her hands up into fists. "That's just like him! Rufus doesn't _care_ about anyone!"

Reeve shook his head, holding up his hand. Yuffie stopped, narrowing her eyes at Reeve. "Why it is true that Rufus didn't know about Deepground . . . and perhaps he should have tried to find out . . . but you know Scarlet and the others – they weren't known for sharing information.""

"You're _trying_ to protect Rufus! Why are you still loyal to him?"

"I'm not loyal to Rufus –"

"Yes you are. You defend the fact that he didn't know about this and blame it all on Scarlet – although she _does_ deserve it."

"Yuffie . . ."

"No, Vincent! If the ShinRa's started it, Rufus _must_ have known something."

"We contacted Rufus and briefed him on what we've managed to uncover. He was thoroughly surprised about what his father had created," Yuffie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she slumped further into the couch. "Rufus wants to help," Reeve continued, ignoring Yuffie's actions. "He plans to help us eliminate the threat of Deepground."

"Will the Turks be helping?" Reeve nodded and Yuffie laughed. "Don't count on Reno . . . he'll probably be drunk. I doubt that Rude and Elena can do much either . . ."

Reeve bit down on his lip, staring at the desk in front of him. "I hated to ask them – to put their lives on the line again – but Cloud, Tifa and the others have agreed to help us as well. That is what I called you here for," Reeve said, pushing himself out of his chair to pace behind the desk. "Unfortunately, I lost contact with Elena and Tseng a few weeks ago."

"Wait, wait!" Yuffie held up her hand, stopping Reeve. 'I'm sorry about Elena, but Tseng died over two years ago . . . he died when the Temple of the Ancients collapsed."

"He survived," Reeve muttered, staring out the window at the dingy city. "Cait Sith did it. When I sent him in after Cloud and Aeris, I past Tseng and dragged him out; I couldn't let him die there, he was a good friend. Him and Elena . . . they were in the Northern Continent at the crater, we lost contact. All Reno could tell me was that they were dead."

"They aren't dead."

Reeve paused, turning to stare at Vincent with an eyebrow raised while Yuffie looked wide-eyed at him.

"What do you mean, Vincent?"

"Tseng and Elena are alive and in a stable condition, although I'm not sure where their current location would be. I left them in a small doctor's office in Icicle Inn after locating them in the crater after Kadaj had done away with them."

"What were _you_ doing _there_?" Yuffie interjected, eyes narrowing.

Vincent paused, glancing briefly at Yuffie's confused look. "After hearing your messages, I fought with Chaos. When I heard your message saying that you were going to leave Nibelheim – I _was_ surprised that you were there all that time – I won against him and went after you. I saw you at Aeris' grave and you hiding from Kadaj, only to find Elena and Tseng, freezing and half dead within the crater.

"_You followed me_?!"

"Your letters and phone calls practically demanded it."

"I . . . augh!" Yuffie mumbled, shaking her head. "I can't believe I didn't know."

Reeve laughed, causing Yuffie to look in his direction. "Your ninja skills are definitely starting to fail you."

"No, they aren't!" Yuffie shouted, eyes narrowed as she glared heatedly at him. "I was a _little_ busy at the time."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad that both Elena and Tseng are alright. We'll have to make plans to go and get them." Reeve added to himself.

"So, about this Deepground," Yuffie wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin atop them. "What are we supposed to do, exactly? You sound like you already have everything under control."

"On the surface, yes," reeve stopped at the window, staring out unseeingly. "Deepground has been active, although there's been no reason to fear . . . yet."

"You sound so ominous." Yuffie cut in with a smirk.

"As you know, our Dragonflies have been shot down if they enter the airspace above Midgar and the reactors have started to blow recently, but there is no trace of the Lifestream **_ever_** left behind. I'm glad, however, that the time that we went into Midgar right after Meteorfall that nothing happened. I suppose that Deepground hadn't managed to get out yet. But, the teams that we have sent in for investigations – they have _never_ returned and all we get is static."

"You think that Deepground is involved?" Vincent muttered, crimson eyes averted.

"I'm positive," Reeve nodded.

"Is that what you called us for? To tell us about this?" Yuffie asked, leaning forward with interest, "You said that Tifa and the others are helping you out now . . . do you think I could help out too?"

For a brief second, Yuffie thought that Vincent's crimson eye flashed quickly towards her before they moved away again, staring at nothing in specific. Yuffie stared at the gunslinger with narrowed eyes, but when he didn't look at her, she shrugged and looked away.

"I hate to ask this; but _yes_, I was hoping that you would help also."

"Count me in, hell ya!" Yuffie shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

Vincent shook his head when Yuffie's storm grey eyes turned up to look at him. "I'm not interested."

"What?!" Yuffie muttered, raising an eyebrow at him. "Awe, come on Vincent! You _know_ we can't be AVALANCE without you – or Aeris – but that's beside the point. Third times the charm, isn't it?"

"Yuffie . . ."

"It's alright Yuffie, don't force him," Reeve chuckled, shaking his head at the two's interaction. "Let him be."

Yuffie huffed, falling heavily back against the couch, arms crossed over her chest as she glared in Vincent's direction. "You're mean, you know that, right?"

Vincent merely shrugged, standing up fluidly from the couch, his red cloak draping across him. "Is that all, Reeve?"

"Yes, more or less."

"_What_, we're leaving? But we **_just_** got here! We should go shopping or something! Last time I was here we were running from Rufus and Sephiroth . . . didn't really get too look around . . . you know what I mean?"

Reeve laughed, shaking his head. "Have fun you two, I'll talk to you later, Yuffie."

"Okay, bye Reeve," Yuffie waved, catching the door as it started to swing shut behind Vincent. "Hey! Wait up Vincent!"

Yuffie's sneakers pounded down the narrow corridor as she followed after Vincent. Finally catching up to the stoic gunslinger, she clasped her hands behind her back, staring over at him from the corner of her eye. "So, what was with you back there?"

Vincent shrugged, his crimson eyes staring ahead as they started down the stairwell. "The planet's already been saved enough already, it's time that fate had its way for a change."

Yuffie blinked, stopping as she frowned at him. "You're still morbid. I guess you _haven't_ changed that much then."

She thought she heard a faint chuckle from Vincent, making her grin. "Hey Vin," Yuffie ventured as he pushed the door to the reception area open. "How're we going to get all the way to Nibelheim? I don't have a lot of Gil . . . but . . . I want to go shopping too . . ." Yuffie frowned, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Mr. Valentine, Miss. Kisaragi," the secretary called, looking up from her paperwork as they entered the room. "Mr. Tsueti just called –"

"Reeve called? But we _just_ left him," Yuffie commented, shaking her head.

The girl smiled, but continued on like Yuffie hadn't spoken. "He has arranged a ride to take you to the Nibel plains."

Yuffie blinked, placing her hands behind her head. "That was quick! Who with?"

"They'll meet you at the submarine docks in half an hour. Please be punctual as they will not wait. Until then, enjoy the city."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at the answer. The girl was good . . . avoiding the question like that. "With who?" she asked again, shaking off Vincent's hand.

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "They didn't come through the front door."

"Fine . . . I trust Reeve, so this shouldn't be a trap. Come on Vincent." Yuffie said, throwing the door open and disappearing into the Junon sun.

"Goodbye now," she call over the computer monitor as Vincent pushed the door open, disappearing after Yuffie.

---

"I want to know who's taking us, I don't trust her. She looked all smug about it," Yuffie commented, pushing herself away from the building as Vincent exited.

Vincent shrugged, placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulders as they headed out into the busy city. "If you remember, Shaula asked about that on the way in."

". . . she did? I don't remember."

"The girl mentioned them leaving earlier and would be at the docks within an hour."

"How do you remember all this?" Yuffie asked, squinting through the sunlight up at him.

"It came _with_ being a Turk," Vincent said lowly as people closed in around them as they entered the shopping district.

"Ah," Yuffie nodded; a grin on her features as she eyed up the people around her. "I'll meet you at the docks in an hour, okay?"

Yuffie threw a wave over her shoulder at the stoic gunslinger before turning on her heel and heading into the throngs of people within the district. However, before Yuffie could get too far within the crowd, something cold gripped her arm, making her stumble backwards. Lifting her head, her dark bangs falling in her eyes, her storm grey eyes locked with crimson, making her laugh nervously.

"Would you like to come too?"

Vincent sighed, shaking his head, turning the ninja around. "I recognize that look . . . don't you have enough materia?"

Yuffie tried to look offended at his words. "It's _all_ mine anyways . . . all these people – yourself included – are all just **_borrowing_** the materia from me. I'll be taking it all back one of these days."

"Uh huh," Vincent said, unimpressed. "Nice try, Yuffie."

Yuffie huffed, hands on her hips as she glared up at the gunslinger. "You're mean, you know that right?"

Vincent shrugged, letting go of Yuffie and started off down the street again. "Just go _buy_ some."

Yuffie looked appalled. "And **pay** for them?! That's _cruel_."

Vincent shook his head, leaving the frowning ninja in the busy street. "Then _learn_ to do without."

Yuffie glared at his back, before running to keep up with him. "Where are you going so quickly?"

"The loading docks."

"Hey! I am too, _wait_ up!" Yuffie called, grabbing a fistful of Vincent's traveling cloak. "I wonder _who_ Reeve got? Who would be going there anyways? Anyway, didn't Reeve say half an hour or something? Why hurry?"

"We still have to go down to the lower level and all the way over to the docks. I'm sure you remember how far that was."

Yuffie paused, thinking over his statement before frowning. "Why are you always right?"

"I'm more observant."

Yuffie glared at Vincent's retreating back, her hands balling into fists before running after him, storm grey eyes locked on him. "You're such a smart ass for an old guy."

---

Aquamarine eyes glared across the room at the blonde haired male sitting comfortably on the large couch in the middle of the room. "Why the hell are we taking passengers? You _wanted_ them dead last time . . ."

The blonde haired male turned around, his calculating eyes surveying the other leaning against the wall. "Not them specifically, _just_ Cloud."

"And that Tifa, remember Scarlet?"

"And Tifa," the blonde amended. "We're heading in that direction."

"You mean after Tseng and Elena?" Lighting up his cigarette he smirked. "They probably got hitched."

"Reno . . ."

"Awe, calm down, Rufus," Reno laughed, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Can't you see it? Elena's had the hots for Tseng for _how_ long?"

Rufus shot Reno a dark look before continuing. "Kisaragi and Valentine will be dropped off on the Nibel plains and them we head for –"

"_Both_ of them?!" Reno muttered, rolling his eyes. "One's enough!"

Rufus shrugged, glancing up at the clock above them. "They'll be here soon."

Reno rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the wall. "I say we leave them here. Besides, shouldn't the Turks take _priority_ over Kisaragi and Valentine?"

"It's a favour to Reeve and the WRO."

"Why bother," Reno grumbled, following after Rufus and closing the door behind him. "You're backing the operation, anyways," Rufus shot him a glare over his shoulder. "I know; _shut up Reno_," Reno rolled his eyes, making Rufus smirk ahead of him, their footsteps echoing off the metallic floor. "Don't kill them; I know you get along so well."

"Haha," Reno said sarcastically. "If Kisaragi was to get hurt, you know Valentine would go off. You _can't_ trust Hojo's creations, you know."

Rufus bit back a laugh. "Watch yourself, then."

---

Yuffie blinked, her storm grey eyes adjusting to the bright light assaulting their eyes as they exited the elevator from the lower level and emerged onto the metallic loading docks.

"Vinnie, its _sooo_ bright . . . and hot," Yuffie whined, following in Vincent's wake, trying to remain in his shadow.

Vincent shook his head, looking over his shoulder at Yuffie. Crimson eyes met her storm grey eyes and he suppressed a chuckle at the ninja's look. Hanging off one arm was a bag stuffed to the top with . . . stuff. Girl stuff; he hadn't asked. The second bag was oddly shaped due to the box it held; a new pair of bright yellow shoes as her orange ones was getting small. On her other arm was a smaller bag containing a book; one about AVALANCE, Meteor and Sephiroth, and some beaded jewelry from a street vendor jangling on her right arm. Vincent paused as he waited for the ninja to catch up to him, stumbling under the weight from her bags and tripping on her own feet in the process.

"Give me some of those bags, Yuffie," he muttered, holding out his gauntleted hand.

Yuffie blinked, looking up at his crimson eyes. "I can carry them, Vinnie," she let out a laugh.

Vincent shook his head, grabbing her wrist with his real hand, easily taking the plastic bag handles from her grip. "Why don't you put the rest of it in your backpack?" Vincent nodded to the beige bag on her back.

"It won't all fit though," Yuffie complained, frowning up at Vincent. "Besides, we'll be on the sub soon, anyway, right. Ah, I can't wait till we get back to Nibelheim . . ."

Vincent smiled, resting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, pulling the petite ninja against his side. "I see that you're still getting seasick and airsick, some things never change."

Yuffie sighed, throwing a look up at the gunslinger. "I'll pretend you didn't say that. But say, aren't you hot?"

Vincent smirked from beneath his cloak, shaking his head. "Not really," he shrugged. "I don't notice the heat."

"Show off."

Vincent smirked. "Showing off would be picking you up."

"You wouldn't!" Yuffie yelled, laughing as she met his raised eyebrows. "Vincent?"

Vincent laughed, smiling at Yuffie's reactions.

"Well, well, about _time_ you two showed up," a voice drawled. "You two sure _took_ your sweet time. What were you doing?"

Yuffie whirled around, grey eyes narrowed at the male standing behind them. She glared at the male, turning her back to him. "Go away, Reno."

"Awe, come on now," Reno grinned, quickly closed the distance between him and Yuffie. "Don't be so _stingy,_ Princess."

Yuffie bristled at the nickname, but didn't respond. "I hardly think that," she scoffed after a while.

"Che," Reno grinned, flicking his cigarette on the ground. "_Finally_, I agree with you about something. You're not the average Princess . . . no boobs, not that pretty, thief, ah the list goes on."

"Shut it, Reno," Yuffie glared, tossing a haunting look over her shoulders. "We're looking for our ride to Nibelheim."

Reno grinned his lopsided smile, reaching into his black blazer. "You're looking at him."

Yuffie paused, whirling around to look at Reno, who was lighting up a cigarette. "Excuse me?"

"Rufus is taking you there, Reeve asked us too. We're heading to the Northern Continent."

"ShinRa?!" Yuffie yelled, stamping her foot. "Very funny, he wanted us _dead_, remember? Perfect time for him to do it . . . no where for us to run."

Reno rolled his eyes, taking a drag. "Fine, princess – swim to Nibelheim, hope there aren't anymore WEAPONS still running amok below sea level," Reno smirked. "'Sides, Rufus _saved_ your ass – he had JENOVA."

"Che, and Kadaj **still** got it from him – some help he was!"

"More help then you were, where were you? Stealing more materia?"

"Fighting Bahamut! That big thing in the sky – you know, almost destroyed Edge . . ."

Vincent laid a hand on Yuffie's shoulder, stifling the retort she was about to throw back at Reno. Yuffie cast a glance back up at Vincent, smiling as he shook his head. "Where's Rufus anyway?"

"Over there," Reno pointed at the submarine, flicking his cigarette in the water. "He doesn't like to be kept waiting, he's a busy man."

"Well, then, we shouldn't keep him," Yuffie called sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a shrug.

Turning on his heel with a shrug, Reno started off then, moving through the crowd with ease. Yuffie lost track of Reno, catching a glimpse of his flaming red hair randomly through the thick crowd. Vincent, being a good two-heads taller then Yuffie, seemed to keep Reno in his sight and with a hand on Yuffie's shoulders, steering the ninja in the right direction. Within no more then ten minutes, Reno, Yuffie and Vincent were in a secluded part of the loading docks, the hustle and the bustle of the cowed behind them, the ships and submarines that surrounded them seemed expensive – the kind that the average joe couldn't afford.

"Rufus sure _doesn't_ waste his money, does he?"

Reno glared at Yuffie, jumping from the loading dock to the metal top of the submarine. "The President just likes to ride in class _not_ squalor."

"You make him sound like a king," Yuffie grumbled, glancing down at the water separating the deck from the submarine.

"Whatever brat," Reno shrugged, opening the hatch of the submarine. Casting a glance back at Yuffie he let out a rare smile. "Ah, now, don't tell me that you can fight WEAPINS and Sephiroth but you can't handle a bit of water. You're always a riot Kisaragi . . ."

Yuffie glared at Reno as he threw his head back in a laugh and jumped out of sight and into the submarine. "You're _such_ as ass, Reno!" Yuffie yelled, hands balled into fists.

Shaking her head, her dark bangs falling into her eyes. Crouching a little and taking a deep breath, jumped from the dock to the submarine's side with a dull thud.

"I'm impressed," came a low voice from beside Yuffie. Looking around, Yuffie smiled as Vincent appeared at her side. "All one has to do in insinuate you can't do something and off you go. Interesting . . ."

Yuffie winked at the gunslinger, hands clasped behind her back as she headed for hatch. "No way is Reno getting one over me – he'd never let it go."

---

"You'll _never_ guess what Kisaragi's afraid of," Reno smirked, making his way into the lounge, searching for another cigarette.

"I thought I told you not to smoke in here," Rufus responded, folding up his newspaper.

Reno shrugged, trying to light his lighter. "So, anyways, what do you think it is?"

Heavy footsteps sounded from the hallway, the door being thrown open. "Reno!" Yuffie shouted, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Kisaragi – we were just talking about you!"

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"Why don't you tell Rufus what scares you?"

"Nothing. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Ah, but your vamp probably helped you out," Reno smirked; nodding in Vincent's direction as he silently entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuffie glared hauntingly at Reno. "For _your_ information, I did it myself."

"You must be _so_ proud . . ."

"Shut up, Turkey."

"Yuffie."

"Reno!" Rufus's voice rang out through the small lounge, silence ensuing as Yuffie and Reno glared heatedly at one another.

"Since we're al here, we're leaving. I assume you closed the hatch?" Vincent nodded at Rufus. "Good, Valentine, come with me. Reno, entertain our guest."

Reno nodded wordlessly, rolling his eyes behind the blonde's back. Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Rufus and Vincent. "I'm coming too."

"We have no need for you – it _doesn't_ concern you," Rufus responded, closing the door on the two, a smirk on his face.

Yuffie aimed a kick at the door. "Jerk!"

"Hey, don't dent it. Rufus won't thank you for that – probably _throw_ you overboard."

Yuffie glared Reno as he sat down on the large couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping idly through a magazine.

"Why'd I have to get _stuck_ with **_you_**?" Yuffie mumbled, sitting down on the couch opposite Reno.

"Don't complain about it, Princess, I ain't happy about this either."

"Where's Rude?" Yuffie asked suddenly, looking around the lounge for the bigger Turk. "You're _never_ without him. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No," Reno responded, barely looking up from his magazine. "Who do you think is piloting this thing?"

Yuffie paused. "Where's Tseng and Elena; Vincent said they were alive somewhere . . ."

"They went on ahead."

"Where'd they go?"

"To finish an investigation."

"Oh! The Northern Cave then? I heard that Kadaj tortured them there . . ."

"Uh huh."

"What're you investigating?"

"Why do you _talk_ so much?"

"I'm bored."

"So, entertain yourself, I'm busy."

Yuffie rolled her eyes at their conversation, taking her eyes away from Reno to the plastic bags lying on the couch beside her. Passing by the bag with the girl stuff in it – she wasn't using that stuff with Reno around! – she pulled out the box that contained her shoes. Pulling the lid off the blue box, she let it clatter to the floor, earning a look of annoyance from Reno. Kicking off her now too small orange shoes, she grabbed the yellow sandals, and dropping them onto the ground, slipped her feet into them.

Grinning, she put her feet up on the table like Reno and nudged his foot with hers. Reno sighed, looking up in annoyance. "What?"

"Like my new shoes?"

He cast a quick glance down at Yuffie's bright sandals. "Socks don't go with sandals."

Yuffie shrugged. "So, I like it like that. But; that's not what I asked you; _do you like them_?"

Reno shrugged. "I'm not a girl – ask Tifa."

"She's not here, Turkey. I want _your_ opinion."

"Too bright," Reno grunted, picking up another magazine.

"Great! I like them that way," Yuffie laughed, admiring her sandals as she moved her foot around.

Reno raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged, not bothering to answer and put the magazine up between them. Yuffie rolled her eyes at his actions, grabbing the book she bought from the Junon bookstore about AVALANCE and Sephiroth.

---

"What are you up to, Rufus?" Vincent asked, their footsteps echoing through the metallic corridor.

"What have you heard?" Rufus challenged, not breaking his stride.

"Many things; Tseng and Elena investigating the Northern Cave and then getting shot at –"

"Surely, you know that was Kadaj's doing." Rufus said, opening a door to the cockpit. "Let's get moving, Rude."

Rude nodded and Rufus closed the door back up, heading down another side corridor, a lone door standing at the end of the corridor. Rufus's office, Vincent suspected. The only sound going down the corridor was their echoing footsteps, Rufus motioning for Vincent to remain silent. It wasn't until they were in the room at the end of the corridor – indeed, it was Rufus's office – and Vincent had closed the door behind him, did Rufus speak.

"Kadaj and his brothers were a mere coincidence, we did not expect them. We were searching for another."

"Another?"

"Yes, another," Rufus muttered, placing his chin on his intertwined hands. "Another group, we fear, that will have the same, if not more, strength like Sephiroth's."

". . . Deepground?"

"Ah, yes," Rufus looked taken aback. "I suppose being with ShinRa at the time, you _would_ know about them."

Vincent nodded, his crimson eyes watching Rufus carefully. "Reeve wanted to talk to us about that as well . . . he wanted us too help him. Yuffie agreed to help him out as well – as did Cloud and the others – what _are_ they helping out with, Rufus?"

"Let me guess, you declined to help. Not that I blame you, you alone know their power; which it probably why Reeve wanted your help. As for what they are helping out with; I don't know. Reeve _doesn't_ discuss everything with me. Since Deepground hasn't been busy, they haven't had to help with anything. Reeve hopes that Deepground won't do anything, he doesn't like people to die needlessly, you know. If he believes that, he is **_greatly_** mistaken. Deepground won't stay silent for long. I can't believe that my father did this; I expect nothing _less_ from Hojo though."

Vincent glared across the table, deep in thought. Hojo, Deepground . . . Sephiroth, him. Was it all part of Hojo's plan? Deepground _had_ already been established when he had been transferred from Midgar to Nibelheim to guard the scientists of the JENOVA project.

Hojo had **_everything_** planned out . . . experimenting on the SOLDIERS first to see the effects before creating his own group of efficient, cold hearted fighters. Then he and Sephiroth . . . had Hojo indeed played on Lucrecia's drive for success to make the perfect leader for his group? And him . . . had he had a part to play in this rising terror?

". . . Vincent?" Vincent blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to look up at Rufus. "We need your help."

Vincent shook his head, pushing himself out of the chair and away from the desk. "I have **no** interest in Deepground or ShinRa." And, before Rufus could respond, Vincent had opened the door and disappeared through it with a flick of his cloak.

Vincent hadn't gotten more then a few steps down the corridor before Rufus's door opened and his cold voice cut through the silent corridor. "What about Kisaragi? She agreed to _help_ fight Deepground. If she dies in the process . . . it'll **_all_** be your _fault_ because you wouldn't tell us what you knew."

"Are you threatening me?" Vincent asked in a low voice.

"Just stating the facts," Rufus said; his voice just as frigid. "If Deepground attacked and she got in the way – you _know_ she would – you wouldn't be able to bring her back . . . you'd lose _another_ thing you cherished to Hojo."

"If Yuffie was fighting Deepground, she wouldn't be going alone."

"So, as long as Kisaragi's in danger, you'll help out. That's good to know."

Before Rufus could blink, Vincent had drawn out his Death Penalty out of the holster on his hip, the barrel pointing down at Rufus. Rufus smirked, wasting no time when he saw Vincent's fast movement, pulling his own gun out from his waist. "Why waste the bullets, Valentine? We're on the same side; common enemy."

"ShinRa . . . what makes you so different from your old man?"

"I'm _trying _to **destroy** what my father did, the planet's suffered enough. About Kisaragi; that's just a causality of war: you seem sure that won't happen. How can you be sure that won't happen when you _refuse_ to help out? Help us out and you can guarantee Kisaragi won't be a war causality."

"We're arriving at the Nibel plains, landing in under a minute," came Rude's voice through the intercom system.

Vincent and Rufus glanced at one another, neither of them lowering their guns.

"Even if you _did_ know about Deepground, it would not help. They are unpredictable and information will only make you cocky."

"Then, hopefully, Kisarai will be a war causality, maybe _that_ will help you understand your choice better."

"Vincent!" Yuffie called, her footsteps and voice echoing as she ran down the corridor, smiling as she came around the corner. She froze as she skidded around the corner as she spotted Vincent and Rufus standing apart, guns raised. Yuffie's smile vanished, turning into a quizzical look.

"What's going on?"

Vincent looked away from Rufus's heated glare to glance at Yuffie, lowering his gun in the process, placing it back in its holster. "Nothing," he muttered, grabbing Yuffie's upper arm.

"What's with you and Rufus?" Yuffie asked as Vincent dragged her by the arm down the hall, running to keep up with his long stride.

"You alright, sir?" Reno asked, bypassing Yuffie and Vincent.

"Nothing, we just had a disagreement, let's go." Vincent said, turning the corner and starting down another corridor.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at the gunslinger's back, as he pulled her along behind him. Keeping her storm grey eyes locked on his crimson eyes and black hair. "Okay, then, tell me later."

She thought she saw Vincent nod at her words, before stopping under the hatch, Yuffie stumbling at the abrupt halt. Vincent, being taller then Yuffie was, reached up and unlatched the hatch as the submarine came to a halt, jolting Yuffie into Vincent's back. The circular hatch opened, the fresh air rushing into the new open space.

"Remember what I told you, Valentine," Rufus's voice came as he rounded the corner, Reno – and now Rude – flanking him on either side. "Once she's gone, we might _not_ be so generous towards you."

"Thanks for the ride, boys!" Yuffie called, her storm grey eyes narrowing as she reached the top of the ladder, crawling onto the top of the submarine. "Ow, it's hot! Damn metal! Later, Turkey's!" Yuffie let out a laugh, her feet hitting across the top of the submarine, silence ensuing as she jumped off the submarine and onto the grassy plains of Nibel.

"Vincent . . . tell us about Deepground. We need to know – we're fighting them."

"Fighting them? I think Reeve, the WRO and AVALANCE will be doing all of the fighting, correct? However, Reeve will find out when he needs too. He already seems to know a lot about Deepground . . . perhaps you should ask Reeve about them?"

"Face it Valentine," Reno called with a shrug, cigarette in hand. "You _want_ Hojo's creations to win, you're **_one of them_**, after all . . . can't turn your back on your own kind."

Vincent paused on the last rung of the ladder, complementing Reno's words. Then, shaking his head, disappeared from view, slamming the ships' hatch loudly behind him.

---

Say, what? Yeah, after six months, I updated.

I don't have a lot of free time anymore, so I will update when able to. I am going to do DoC, I've planned some of it out so far.

So, R&R.


	20. 20: Last Festival

---

Yuffie grinned up at Vincent, hands clasped behind her back as he landed onto the green Nibel plains beside her. "I'm so glad to be back on the ground, aren't you? I really think that I _**hate**_ that way of traveling _more_ then flying!"

Vincent let out a laugh at the ninja's comment. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope! If I changed, I wouldn't **me** anymore! Who'd want that?!" Yuffie paused, raising a hand to her forehead to block out the sun's light. "How can the light not bother you? Isn't it bright; we just spent an hour underwater?"

Vincent shrugged, his crimson eyes meeting Yuffie's narrowed storm grey ones. "It . . . hasn't been an issue for a while."

"Oh," Yuffie murmured, looking down. "Hojo . . . right? Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Vincent said, looking over Yuffie's head to the ghost town of Nibelheim. "I do, however, have something you might find useful."

Yuffie stopped, raising an eyebrow at Vincent. Her storm grey eyes watched the gunslinger's every moment as he rummaged through his multiple pockets, eventually pulling out a pair of black glasses a moment later.

"Use these; I see no need for them now."

Yuffie took the pair of black sunglasses from him, her heart beating rapidly as she took them from him, her hand briefly touching his. Grinning tentatively up at him, she unfolded the arms of the glasses, and taking another glance up at Vincent through her eyelashes slipped the glasses on. The glasses immediately slipped down her nose.

Vincent let out a rare laugh, frowning at glasses as Yuffie pushed them back into place. "I guess they're a little too large for you," he muttered, instinctively reaching for the glasses.

"I don't mind," Yuffie said, automatically moving away from Vincent. "It was a nice gesture – that's all that counts.

"How much bigger are they?"

"Not bad," Yuffie shrugged, reaching a hand up into her hair, feeling the arm of the sunglasses. "Um . . . about two fingers past my ear."

Vincent nodded, looking at the oncoming deserted town. "What did you do while you were here? Don't tell me you just waited around."

"More or less," Yuffie mumbled sheepishly, looking away from the gunslinger and glad for the sunglasses. "I went to visit Shera a lot, we'd go shopping together. Granted, if I _did_ manage to run into Cid – I did most times – he'd kidnap me and fly me to Edge to visit Tifa. But, then Tifa _**always**_ wanted to talk about what I was doing, _it's unhealthy, waiting around in Nibelheim like that_, she'd tell me," Yuffie shook her head. "She asked me to move on once; I think I yelled at her for a while. Cloud eventually had to intervene. So, after a couple visits, I got tired of hearing the same conversation about us," she pointed at herself and Vincent," and that I maybe I could go back home, to Wutai I mean. Although she didn't like Chekov – he called her a Midgar whore, you know – she suggested that I _try_ marrying him instead of waiting around for you. How did she put it? _Instead of waiting till I was old, alone and with only my cats_. She mentioned Aries a few times. Then, I had enough."

The cobbled stone road of Nibelheim, stretched out before them, the lamppost over the town flickering weakly. The old houses stared back at them, impenetrable darkness beyond the broken window frames, the old ShinRa mansion towering above the small town.

"I eventually stopped going to Edge and then Rocket Town because I didn't want to run into Cid. Sometimes, if they were in the area, they would come by. I didn't really want to talk to them though . . . not _another_ lecture from Tifa. I think I stayed here – just here, except when it was the time of Aries' death – for a year. Reeve would come and visit me when he had a chance . . . he helped me with some renovations. I had a hard time guessing what a guy would like, so he helped me out. And, that brings us full circle . . ." Yuffie finished, the winding path up to the mansions' gates staring at them. "Wait till you've seen what I've done with the place – you'll like it. Or, did you already look?"

"Some of it," Vincent said, glancing at Yuffie.

"Oh, not fair! I wanted to show you," Yuffie pouted.

"You still can," Vincent murmured, pushing the rusted iron gates open enough for the two of them to slip in through. "I was in a bit of a hurry when I was following you – besides, don't I owe you nine thousand gil?"

Yuffie flushed at the mention of her countless messages to him over a year ago. " . . . Did you keep them?"

Vincent didn't respond, casting his crimson eyes around the front yard, the grass now slightly overgrown, weeds popping up here and there. He stopped, blinking as he felt Yuffie brush up against his side, linking her hand with his.

"You're so sweet, Vincent; I never knew that!" Yuffie grinned, leaning her forehead against his red cloak. "I'm really glad toy came back, Vincent – I –I really missed you."

Vincent smiled, taking his hand out of Yuffie's and placing it around her shoulders. "I missed you too . . ."

"I'm glad," Yuffie murmured, dropping her hands to her side, leaning heavily against him. "Hmm? What . . .? I can't believe this," Yuffie cried, running her hands under her eyes, traitor tears making their way down her cheeks.

"What're you crying for?" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Yuffie laughed, wiping under her eyes. "It just started . . . silly, eh?"

Vincent shook his head, placing a hand on the ornate door handle of the old mansion. "I'll never understand you girls. Did you refurnish the door?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, Reeve helped me with it. I never knew the door could be so pretty underneath all that grime."

Vincent nodded, ushering Yuffie into the house, a slight coat of dust covering the new laminate flooring. Yuffie looked around the house – she hadn't been here for a couple months. She smiled at the memories, turning around as Vincent's crimson eyes roved around the room, taking in the surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Yuffie asked after a moment's silence.

"I do . . . how did you manage this?"

"I had a lot of help," Yuffie shrugged, walking into the foyer and dropping into the blue printed couch sitting underneath the second floor balcony, flipping on the light switch as she went. "Tifa and I got rid of the monsters – that was as soon as I moved in; they were all coming in through Hojo's secret lab – no surprise, huh? The hardwood floors were a real mess though, there was a whole lot of deep scratched and ripped all up. So, we ripped the hardwood up, well, Cid, Cloud and Barret did while Reeve and I went to Cost de Sol for the laminate. I got these light fixtures when I was there too," Yuffie pointed at the six light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. "Granted, after that I soon started to avoid them. I painted the house, I got more paint on _my_ clothes then the walls, and then I did the window trimmings and polished the windows. When Reeve had time, he'd come by and help me; he actually did the yard work and refurnished the banister."

Vincent nodded, looking around the wide, open room. "I like the rooms; you've spent a lot of time on this."

"Of course!" Yuffie grinned, pointing the level above them. "I made the bedrooms upstairs – plus an office for you – but, there's not a lot of furniture yet . . ."

Yuffie pushed herself up off the couch she was sitting on, running to get ahead of Vincent as he started up the stairs. "No way, I get too show you," she grinned a she past him by. Vincent nodded, following after the young ninja.

"Your room – that is, unless you _want_ to sleep in your coffin down, downstairs – your office, and, uh, a spare room," Yuffie faltered, pointing at the three closed doors as they approached them.

"You _know_ the room is yours, Yuffie," Vincent said, pointing at the closed door.

"Thanks, Vincent," Yuffie said, smiling over her shoulder. "I haven't forgotten what just happened though! You and Rufus looked so angry, what happened?"

"Rufus wanted to know about Deepground." Vincent shrugged.

". . . Deepground? You mean that group of people Reeve was talking about?" Yuffie asked, looking at Vincent as he turned his back of her, starting back down the hallway. Yuffie ran to keep up with him. "What's he got to do with this? Is he _actually_ trying to help the planet for once?"

"One would wonder," Vincent muttered, pushing the door Yuffie had mentioned was his open. "Rufus _seems_ interested, but for what reason?"

Yuffie paused in the doorway as Vincent muttered to himself, passing the second hand desk Reeve had given her, stopping at the window overlooking the mansions' backyard and Mt. Nibel. Slowly closing the door behind her, Yuffie treaded over to Vincent, perching herself of the window ledge. Smiling up at the gunslinger, his crimson eyes staring unseeingly ahead, Yuffie reached under his cloak for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Vincent blinked, casting his crimson eyes down at her.

"We're a _team_, Vincent – you **have** to tell me the truth . . . you promised."

Vincent sighed, closing his crimson eyes momentarily. "Deepground was created around the time the JENOVA project was slated to start in Nibelheim. They are a very old group of elite fighters, unaging like myself. SOLDIERS were the forebearers of Deepground by a couple of months maximum; Hojo was eager to see what more mako energy and JENOVA cells could do if it wasn't condensed."

"Hojo _created_ Deepground?! But that would mean . . . where have they been for the past thirty years?"

"I'm getting to that," Vincent said, shaking his head, his dark bangs falling across his face. "The late President ShinRa was involved –"

"Rufus's father?!" Yuffie yelled, eyes wide. "I _**knew**_ we couldn't trust Rufus!"

"Rufus has nothing to do with this – he wouldn't have been born yet."

"But . . . I'm confused," Yuffie mumbled, her eyebrows coming together in confusion as she frowned. "Rufus _was_ President! Shouldn't he have _known_?"

"Rufus became President so quickly, no doubt he was never briefed on them; anyways I highly doubt Scarlet was one for passing along info."

"Did you _know_ Scarlet?"

"She was just starting at ShinRa when I was stationed at Nibelheim; rumor has it she would do anything for a promotion – how else did she become head of the weapon department when she was originally Palmer's assistant? No doubt about it, she probably slept with those in command. But, that's beside the point; Deepground was created to act as a special team of mercenaries; trained for bloodlust and efficient at what they did – if you met them, you _never_ lived to tell about it."

Yuffie shuddered at Vincent's description . . . that was horrible. "What did they do?"

"They were above the Turks and ShinRa, they acted strictly behind the scenes. They dealt with terrorists or those who simply knew too much for their own good. However, eventually Deepground became wise to what fate ShinRa had dealt them – they were unhappy. They rebelled, killing the heads of both Heidegger and Scarlet's departments at that time. With the help of Hojo – the original creator – ShinRa locked Deepground within the catacombs beneath Midgar in a suspended reality, for lack of a better word. When Midgar was destroyed by the power of Holy and Meteor, no doubt that is what awoke Deepground from their years of exile. During that time, their hate for the human race would have increased greatly, and if they are walking among us once more . . ."

"We're doomed." Yuffie finished; a chill running down her spine as a dark cloud danced across the late afternoon sun.

"Is that why . . . you wouldn't join Reeve's group? WRO, or whatever it's called, because you know their true power?"

Vincent nodded, crimson eyes meeting storm grey. "Would Reeve know all this, about Deepground?"

"As one of the heads of ShinRa, he'd have to know a bit."

"Why was Rufus so angry though? You told him about all this, didn't you?"

Vincent shook his head, staring out the window, the sun falling behind the mountain range. "Rufus didn't care about stuff like that – all he wanted was a strategy to defeat them, one that only I could make for him as I know about Deepground from first hand experiences. What Rufus failed to grasp was that Deepground are an elite fighting group with no care about how they do things, who lives or die and could easily take one another out if they weren't needed anymore. They have no attack pattern, style or aim, they do what they please. Rufus asked for the impossible, there is no strategy for defeating them. Rufus simply _doesn't_ like to be told no."

Yuffie laughed, slipping down from the window ledge to face Vincent. "I suppose you wish I weren't in the WRO then . . . but, I could say no to Reeve . . ."

"It's alright," Vincent muttered, placing a hand around Yuffie's waist, bringing the small ninja against him. "You just better not do anything rash out there . . ."

"Are you worried about me?" Yuffie asked; a smile on her lips as she traced circles on his back. "You'll have to come after me then."

"Is that a threat, Yuffie?"

Yuffie laughed lightly at his low voice as she stood up on her tiptoes to see him better, moving her hands up his back to rest around his neck. "That's what I love about you, Vincent," Yuffie trailed off, surging forward, crushing her lips against his. Yuffie suppressed a smile, her heart fluttering as she felt Vincent place his gauntleted hand around her waist, his other hand disappearing into her short black hair. Yuffie let out a sigh, tightening her grip around his shoulders.

Slowly, Yuffie's feet touched back down on the carpeted floor, leaning her head against Vincent's chest, her breathing heavy. "I . . . why are you so much better at everything?" she tried to sound upset, but it came out as a yawn.

Vincent shook his head, resting his chin on top of Yuffie's head. "It's been a long day, you should get some rest."

"Can you believe that it was only yesterday that we were fighting Bahamut and Kadaj? So much has happened since then, huh?"

Vincent nodded in agreement, his hand on the small of her back as he led Yuffie out of the room, closing the door behind them. "You need your rest – I'll see you in the morning." He said as Yuffie tried to protest as they made their way down the hallway.

Yuffie cast a fleeting look over her shoulder at the gunslinger as he pushed the door to her room open. "You'll still be here in the morning, right?"

Vincent nodded; a ghost of a smile on his features. "I'll still be here, yes. That roof still needs to be fixed."

Yuffie laughed, shaking her head as she leaned against the door. "And here I thought you hated this place . . ."

"I did," Vincent amended. "That was, until you arrived."

"Yeah, you can thank me," Yuffie grinned, winking at him. "Without me . . . you'd still be depressing and locked up in your old coffin."

"I thought you were the one who refused to come inside the mansion."

Yuffie glared at him, standing as tall as she could manage, a hand on the doorknob. "Humph, goodnight Vincent." She said in a singsong voice, closing the door in his face.

Vincent blinked at the closed door, hearing the burst of giggles from the other side of the room. "Night Yuffie."

Yuffie leaned heavily against the closed door, listening to the gunslingers; footsteps against the laminate flooring, followed by the creak of his bedroom door. Moving away from the door, Yuffie sighed and flopped down on her Pokka dot bedspread. Closing her eyes, she laid a hand over her heart, which was hammering against her ribs. She had just made out with Vincent . . . she couldn't believe it. She had thought of nothing but him for while, and there he was, two doors down from her, slightly angered by the fact that she was putting herself in harms way.

He didn't want to lose her . . .

"Awe, Vincent," Yuffie whispered, a smile flittering across her lips.

Sitting up suddenly in the bed, the mattress groaning in protest to the sudden movement, Yuffie took in the room she had lived in for the past two years. The walls were bare, but were painted a light blue with a dresser cluttered with photos against the wall, top drawer open, and a purple sleeve hanging out. Grinning to herself, Yuffie marched over to the dresser, pilling out another drawer, many garments staring back at her.

A frown marred her features as her nimble fingers started through the pile, discarding what she didn't want onto the floor – she'd pick that up later. "Where is it?" she mumbled, shuffling the remaining clothes around. "Of all the times to go missing!" she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Where are – ahah!"

Seeing the garment she wanted, Yuffie pulled it out from the drawer – of course it had been on the bottom! – and tossed it onto her bedspread. Quickly discarding her vest and shirt, she threw the garment on, pulling it down over her head. As she pulled her hair out from underneath it, she grabbed her clothes and shoved them into the open drawer; and returning to her bed, pulled the covers and sunk into it.

With a yawn, she turned over, storm grey closing as she murmured a goodnight to Vincent.

---

The mattress creaked as Yuffie rolled over.

Storm grey eyes opened, darkness all around her.

_One AM_, she groaned, rolling over wanting to sleep, but unable.

Then she remembered him . . . it _hadn't_ been a dream.

"Vincent . . ."

Shaking her head, wide awake now, Yuffie pushed her covers aside, jumping out of bed. She shuddered as her feet hit the cold floor; paying it no heed, the rest of the house warm from the late summer heat. Opening her bedroom door and making sure her footsteps were silent, she made her way towards the staircase opposite Vincent's closed door.

She was taken aback when she noticed the light from Vincent's room creeping underneath the doorframe. "He's still awake . . ."

A plan in mind, Yuffie descended the curved stairwell and down the hallway to the large kitchen. Flicking the ceiling lights on, her eyes momentarily dazzled by the brightness; Yuffie made her way over to the cupboards, picking out two glasses. Pondering what to put in the glasses for a moment, Yuffie finally decided on something Cid and Shera had given her for her eighteenth birthday – wine. Alas, she didn't own any wine glasses, so the overall effect was _sadly_ lacking. Grabbing the two now filled glasses, Yuffie turned out the lights and headed back upstairs, stopping outside the gunslinger's door.

The light was still on.

Shuffling the glasses around in her hands, Yuffie raised her fist and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in."

Pushing the door slowly open, Yuffie let out a smile ad she tried to fight back a blush. Vincent, his hair falling around him, his bandana removed for the night, sat against the headboard, the dark comforter around his waist, the top of his black boxers showing, a book in his lap.

"_Er . . ._"

". . . how come you're up so late, Yuffie?"

Yuffie shook her head, trying to get her thoughts back in order. "I – um, couldn't sleep, so, I thought I'd get a drink. I saw your light was still on and thought you might like one too," Yuffie paused. "Why are you up so late?"

"Just reading a bit, come sit down," he added, indicating the spot beside him.

Yuffie nodded, her mind going a mile a minute as she crossed the room to the bed, Vincent taking the glasses from her hands as she climbed up on the high bed.

He handed her drink back to her when she was settled, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you still underage? Who on earth would give you wine?"

" . . . Cid . . ."

"Ah, that explains it," Vincent murmured, marking his book and placing it back on the bedside table.

"Vincent," Yuffie trailed off, staring at the comforter.

"Hmm?" Vincent looked over at her, crimson eyes staring at the fidgeting ninja. "What is it?"

"Nah, forget it," Yuffie shook her head. "It's stupid, forget it."

Vincent let out an aggravated sigh. "I highly _doubt_ that, tell me Yuffie."

"Do you think . . . I mean, do you mind . . . could I . . . spend the night here, with you? I –I'm tired of being alone," Yuffie amended quickly.

Vincent smiled. "I don't mind."

"Thanks Vincent," Yuffie grinned at him, squiggling down into the dark comforter.

"You're welcome; night Yuffie."

Vincent reached up, turning off the bedside lamp. Yuffie felt the bed move slightly as Vincent settled down beside her, getting comfortable. Yuffie closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly. She was here . . . with Vincent . . . in bed. Taking a deep breath, an idea striking her, she turned over in the bed, facing the gunslinger. Although she couldn't see him, she could see his vague outline against the curtained window.

"I'm glad you're here, Vincent," Yuffie muttered sleepily, placing her head on his chest.

"Yuffie," Vincent ran his hands through her hair.

"Shh," Yuffie said, running a hand up his arm.

---

The light from the curtained window shone a red tinge around the room, illuminating the rooms' occupants. Yuffie laid on the bed, an arm draped across Vincent's chest, her head lying on his arm, while the gunslinger ran a hand up her arm. Closing her eyes tighter against the morning sun, Yuffie let out a groan, burning her face deeper into Vincent's black hair. She froze as she heard a low laugh, and blinking due to the light, cast her eyes upward.

"Morning Vincent," she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" Vincent asked, moving to sit up.

Yuffie blinked as the sheet fell to rest at his waist. "Um, good; have you been awake long?"

Vincent shook his head, looking away from the ninja. Yuffie raised an eyebrow at his actions, but shrugged it off.

"You hungry?" Vincent asked, calling Yuffie's attention back to him.

"Yeah," Yuffie replied, pulling the sheets off and quickly followed the gunslinger out of the room and down the staircase. "What're we doing today?"

"Well, that roof needs to be fixed before it starts leaking in our room –"

"_**Our**_ room?!" Yuffie sputtered, stopping in the kitchen's doorway. "You mean . . ."

"You may stay if you wish too," Vincent responded, placing two glasses on the kitchen's island. "But the roof should be mended – no, you're not helping – and those weeds should be dealt with . . ."

"You work too much, but I want to help too!" Yuffie interjected, pointing a spoon in his general direction.

Vincent laughed. "We'll see."

---

Indeed the roof did get fixed, Vincent ended up reshingling it, the rood now a deep brown colour. It had taken no more then three weeks with the help of Cloud and Barret after Yuffie turned out to be no help when it came to power tools. The gates were restored, the weeds were pulled and gone and the house now stored more furniture and a _lived in_ feel to it. Four months later, Shera had her baby; a little girl named Aleria with Tifa ending up as the godmother due to her numerous skills with children. Nothing much had happened on the Deepground front, a few people disappeared every once and a while, although the reporters on the news casts told everyone not to panic and hat the cases weren't related. Reeve had called everyone together for a meeting a couple times regarding Deepground and that they were, no doubt, behind the disappearances. Yuffie had believed Reeve at first, slightly nervous about meeting the strong force, but when the cases of disappearing people or equally mysterious ideas suddenly stopped . . .

_Ring, Ring_

Yuffie jumped as the phone rang, breaking the quietness of the large house. The strange quietness of Deepground and thinking it might be Reeve wanting her help crept into her mind as the phone rang again from the countertop of the kitchen. Sighing, Yuffie pushed away from the large kitchen table, picking the phone up mid ring.

". . . hello?"

"Yuffie!" came a loud female voice. "How are you? I haven't see you or Vincent since New Years."

Yuffie let out a sigh as she heard Tifa's voice through the receiver. She sounded happy . . . definitely not something she was doing on Reeve's wishes. Crossing the kitchen, Yuffie slumped back down into the chain, her quick movements making her photographs and scrapbook materials fluttering slightly.

"We've been busy," Yuffie shrugged.

"Busy doing what?"

Yuffie blinked, fighting back a blush. "Nothing like that Tifa! Me and Vincent wouldn't . . ."

Tifa sighed from the other end of the phone, and from what Yuffie could hear, Tifa was drumming her fingers against something. "I wasn't thinking of _that_, but anyways, its natural Yuffie, You and Vincent _live_ together, you belong together."

"I know Tifa . . ."

"Don't mention Lucrecia," Tifa ventured a guess. "I know – we _all_ know actually – that he liked her, but he has you now. If he didn't like you . . . he wouldn't want you living there. But! I called for a reason."

"What for?" Yuffie asked, sitting up straighter.

"It's that time of year again –"

". . .?" Yuffie brought her eyebrows together. What was so special about March?

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Tifa yelped, cutting off Yuffie's thoughts. "This weekend, it'll be three years since we defeated Sephiroth!"

"Oh!" Yuffie shouted, remembering. "I can't believe it's been that long. Are you having a party or something?"

Tifa shook her head. "No, but Kalm is having their annual festival in celebration of Meteor's destruction. We're all meeting there – Marlene, put that down."

Yuffie let out a laugh. "What's she doing?"

"She's helping me run the Seventh Heaven today."

"Where's Cloud?"

"With Barret and Reeve, they're off in Junon – you've seen Reeve's massive operation there. But, about the festival, we're all meeting up there in the town's square. Cid's coming this way on Friday –"

"Are Shera and baby Aleria coming too?"

Tifa smiled. "Yes, them too, he's also picking up Red from Cosmo Canyon, since you're on the way, he can pick you up too."

Yuffie nodded. "Sure, I'm in. Vincent's not here right now, though."

"Okay, I'll call Cid and tell him. If you decide _not_ to come – and you better not! – you call Cid and tell him."

"Alright, thanks Tifa," Yuffie smiled. "See you Friday night."

With a bye, Yuffie hung up the phone and started down the light blue carpeted hallway. Pushing open the ornate front door and putting on the sunglasses Vincent had given her, the glasses slipping down her nose immediately.

"Vincent?" Yuffie called, wandering around the front yard.

"Hmm? What's up Yuffie?"

Yuffie grinned as she saw Vincent look over at her from behind a tree trunk. She saw Vincent place a large book on the ground beside him as he motioned to Yuffie with his outstretched hand for her to come visit him. Smiling, Yuffie made her way over to her, dropping down to the ground between his legs. Her storm grey eyes took in the fact that Vincent had just stashed something in his pants' pockets as she leaned back, resting her head against his chest.

"How's the book?"

"Pretty good," Vincent said, running a hand through her short black hair. "What's got you all excited?"

"Tifa just called."

Vincent nodded. "What's up with Tifa now-a-days?"

Was it just her or did she hear something else in Vincent's tone? "Not much, she's trying to get everyone together for the annual festival in Kalm. Can you believe it's been three years since Meteorfall? She said Cid and Shera can pick us up on the way. We're going, right?"

Vincent nodded; looking down at Yuffie's upturned face. "Why not . . . it would be good to get away, see everyone again."

"Vincent?" Yuffie questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What are you . . .?"

Vincent shook his head, resting his chin atop Yuffie's head. "It's nothing."

"Okay . . ." Yuffie shrugged, intertwining her fingers with Vincent's. "Can you believe how much better the house looks?" Yuffie let out s sigh, looking across the lawn at the massive mansion. "Tifa's insane like always . . ."

"What'd she say now?"

Yuffie laughed. "You know Tifa – she wanted to know everything that'd we'd been up too; we haven't seen her recently. Cloud and Barret are in Junon with Reeve, and Tifa . . . um . . . wondered what we'd been busy doing . . ."

"Did she know?" Vincent's tone sounded amused.

Yuffie shook her head, hitting his arm lightly. "You know Tifa."

"I do," Vincent nodded. "When's Cid coming?"

"Friday!" Yuffie chirped, closing her eyes. "What should we bring? Hmm . . . oh . . . well, we still have time."

"Friday's tomorrow."

"What? Really?" Yuffie's eyes opened and she sprang lightly up off the grass; holding her hand out to Vincent. "Come on then, Cid'll be here early. You know him – he hates being late!"

With a laugh, Yuffie winked at Vincent and clasped her hands behind her back. Vincent nodded ay Yuffie, telling her to go on ahead. Crimson eyes watched Yuffie's small frame as she started up the stairs, disappearing into the mansion. Vincent let out a sigh, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Tomorrow then," Running the small box over in his hand, he put it back into his pocket, and picking up his book started after Yuffie.

---

"When did Cid say he'd be here?" Vincent asked, leaning against the pillars around the iron gates.

Yuffie shrugged as she rolled her eyes. "Tifa said around two . . . and Cid said I didn't know how to be on time, jeez."

Vincent shrugged, staring at the rooftops the mansion overlooked. "Life changes when you have a kid."

"I know . . . but still . . ." Yuffie huffed. "He should have called then; oh! I'm _so_ going to bug him about this . . . time for some payback."

"Yuffie . . ."

"What?" Yuffie muttered, pushing away from the pillar to twirl around the path. "Cid picked on me all through out Sephiroth days and oh man, after you left and I'd get lifts from him . . . he never let up. Granted . . . that was about other things . . ." Yuffie trailed off awkwardly.

Vincent didn't reply, but any reply he would have had was drowned out as a sleek, newer model of the Sierra flew loudly over their heads. Yuffie clamped her hands over her ears, squinting up at the airship as it flew overhead, landing on the stretch of grass behind the mansion and before Mount Nibel.

"It's about time!" Yuffie called, knowing that neither Cid nor Shera could hear her as the airship came to a stop, engine's whirling silently.

Flashing a grin back at Vincent, Yuffie started for the large airship, her mind reeling with comment's for Cid. Stopping outside the ship, rocking back on her heels as she waited, she felt Vincent approach behind her, the wind whipping his cloak around. The ship's gears started to whirl as the ramp slowly came down to meet them. Yuffie grinned, her comments ready. However, all her comments disappeared as the lowering ramp revealed Shera, baby Aleria resting on her hip. Smiling at the older woman, Yuffie waved at them before started quickly up the ramp.

"Hey Shera, how's my niece doing?" Yuffie asked, leaning down to look at the small child. "Boy, she's sure gotten big since I last saw her! Yes, you have, you've got your mom's looks thought. Watch is Shera, she'll probably have Cid's hair."

Shera laughed, bouncing Aleria on her hip. "Perhaps so, morning Vincent," she commented, nodding at the gunslinger. "Cid's in the cockpit, I doubt you want to hear us women talk."

Vincent nodded as Shera let out a laugh, his eyes on Yuffie who had managed to get Aleria from Shera's grasp. "You'll be flyer like your father is . . . you just can't talk like him!"

"She certainly won't!" Shera huffed, turning around, hands on her hips. "Her first word won't be a swear word. I'm trying to get Cid to stop too . . . it's like trying to take his cigarette's away."

"Don't tell me you tried that!" Yuffie called; quirking an eyebrow before grinning wildly. "Cid wouldn't have liked that, huh?"

"Yeah, that went over _real_ well," Shera grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Vincent shook his head at the two as Shera pressed a button to retract the ramp, starting towards the cockpit. No doubt Cid would have a few choice words about the small delay.

---

Loud music could be heard slightly as it drifted from the bright town to the large ship as it descended through the twilight sky, the docking bay below them.

"This is so great," Yuffie shouted, bounding on her balls of her feet. "We didn't get to go last year; this is going to be so much fun!"

Shera grinned from her position beside Cid. "You'll love it – the firework display is phenomenal, they go all out."

"That's great, I can't wait," Yuffie called over her shoulder. "We used to do that all the time in Wutai . . ."

Yuffie let out a sigh, pressing he hand against the cold window, her storm grey eyes locked on the dark horizon. Her thoughts a million miles away, Yuffie jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. Yuffie smiled up at Vincent, leaning against him. "Things will work out in the end."

Yuffie snorted. "Yeah right."

The roof of the airship dock started to retract, allowing the Sierra entrance to the large bay. The airship lowered itself into the dock, the sky disappearing from view as the roof came back across, closing over them with a loud bang.

"You're coming to the festival too, right Vincent?" Yuffie asked, her hand intertwining with his, storm grey eyes meeting crimson. "I have to see that with my own eyes . . . I can't see you the life of the party." Yuffie let out a small laugh before quickly standing up on tiptoes and brought her lips to his.

"Come now, Yuffie," Shera commented after a couple seconds, stopping a few feet behind the two. "You can make out with Vincent later – like at the festival," Shera added with a wink.

Yuffie flared a bright red, breaking away from Vincent, her hand still in his. "Er . . . yeah . . . so where are we meeting Tifa?"

Shera laughed, shaking her head. "Nice try at a subject change . . . she'll be outside the building –" A mechanical jingle started in her pocket, making the brunette jump. Juggling Aleria on her hip, she pulled the phone out of her pocket. "Scratch that, Tifa's outside asking what's taking so long too open the hatch," shaking her head, Shera flashed the text message to Yuffie.

"I see Tifa's impatient as always," Yuffie laughed, taking her hand out of Vincent's grasp and sprinting past Shera. "But, c'mon, let's go."

Shera caught Vincent's eyes and shook her head. "I see Yuffie's still hyperactive as always."

"I doubt Yuffie can ever change that," Red commented, padding into the cockpit, the robotic Cait perched on his back.

"She figured out your access code," Cait chirped, gripping Red's mane as he started down the staircase. "Looks like she's been practicing those ninja moves."

Cid let out a drag on his cigarette, moving away from the ships' steering wheel. "No doubt she's practicing for those Deepground punks . . . scared little bunch ain't they Cait?"

"Scared? I doubt that," Cait grumbled, shaking his head. "They wouldn't know fear, they weren't trained for it."

"Damn bastards, their like ghosts," Cid grumbled, taking Aleria from Shera.

"Cid, you got a kid now, no more swearing," Shera glared at him. "And take that cigarette out," she glared, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, before following after Yuffie.

"Women," Cid grumbled, shaking his head as the door closed behind Shera. "Now, don't you grow up to be bossy like your mother."

Cait grinned. "Don't let Shera hear you say that."

"I know, I know," Cid shrugged, sitting down on the staircase, Aleria on his lap. "So, has Reeve found out anything new about Deepground, Cait?"

Cait shook his head. "The last time we even came close to them was in Corel . . . but we got there too late."

Corel had been targeted by Deepground around six months' ago. They had been looking for something – or someone, they weren't exactly sure. Reeve had gotten word from Barret that there was some movement around the old reactor. Hot headed like always, Barret was unable to wait from the WRO to arrive for backup and went on ahead to scope it out. Deepground had seen him and his small group from the mountain tops and their elite snipers had made short work of them. Barret and other miner were the only survivors, Barret having knocked the man over the cliff, Barret following suit. By the time the WRO arrived, the newly rebuilt Corel was destroyed, many dead in the streets, very few survivors. It had been a couple days before they found Barret, and another while before Barret had regained consciousness.

"Their ghosts, just like I told you, nothing but damn ghosts," Cid grumbled. "Only thing they leave behind is dead bodies, some help that is. That just means we know where they've been."

"Then the pickings must be getting smaller." Vincent put in, his crimson eyes dead. Deepground was something he didn't want to talk about, let alone remember. Rufus' words still haunted him, _had_ he been a test run to see how far gene mutilation could go?

"Thought you didn't want to be involved, Vince," Cid said, looking up at the tall gunslinger.

"I don't. But with Yuffie around, she likes to bounce her ideas off me; so it's only natural too piece things together."

"Well, don't hold us in suspense," Cid drawled, waving his hand impatiently for Vincent to continue.

"There's nothing in Mideel, Fort Condor, the Forgotten Capital and Nibelheim; Midgar, Corel and Edge have already been destroyed. That only leaves Kalm, Cost de Sol, Cosmo Canyon, Rocket Town and Wutai; four of which have members of WRO and AVALANCE living there. No doubt if they were going to attack anywhere, it'd be Kalm or Wutai, the two biggest free countries, or Junon, the stronghold of the WRO."

Cid glared from Vincent to Cait. "Tell Reeve that Vincent should be second in command, not that strange Shaula. What's she found out anyways – she disappears all the time."

"Shaula . . . she likes to investigate on her own."

"She's still searching for her . . . whatever it is?" Cid demanded, rolling his eyes. "That girls getting useless, she should be helping out in the damn war, but building her family tree and shit."

"She's in Edge."

"Edge?! It's been abandoned for the past two months, what the hell is she doing there?"

Cait sighed and Red shook his head, lying down on the top step. "She's attempting to find a way into Deepground's headquarters. From the files that Reeve acquired after Meteorfall, and everything that's happened since, we've figured out that Deepground's stronghold _is_ Midgar –"

"ShinRa trapped them there for thirty damn years, why the hell did they go back?"

"You just proved what their thinking," Vincent commented, looking at the three. "They were trapped there for thirty years and you would wonder why they would go back to that hell . . . simply because no one would look for them there. You wouldn't expect them to go back."

The cockpit door whirled open, the tension of the room breaking as they looked up. Tifa wandered into the room, her long brown hair pinned up elaborately, a small flower appearing in the curls of her hair. Small tendrils framed her face whole she worn a modern black dress that hugged her features, stopping at her knees, followed up – of course – her black trainers.

"I take it you like it then," Tifa ventured a guess to break the silence.

"Nah, just never seen toy in a dress before Teef," Cid commented, grinning at the bartender.

"I'll take that as a compliment then," Tifa beamed, moving off to the side, hands behind her back. "I had one for Shera and Yuffie as well – I put their clothes in the small closet for now – it's kind of a custom to get dressed up. It's a celebration after all!"

"Don't tell me you actually got Yuffie in a dress," Cid said in mock surprise.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Not a chance in hell."

Tifa grinned. "More or less, so I didn't try. Shera has one too – come on out already!" Tifa yelled, grinning like a school girl.

The cockpit door opened once more, Cid craning his head to look at the two. Shera had let her hair out if her ponytail and wore a white sundress with capped sleeves, a pair of white flip flops adorning her feet. Yuffie stood beside her, her black headband gone, her hair falling across her face, a few of the strands braided. A red outfit hugged her features, one strap draped over her left shoulder, the dress's hem ending above hr knees. Without her ever present knee socks, her legs actually looked longer, drawing attention to them.

"Thought you said she wasn't wearing a dress, Tifa," Cid commented as Yuffie flitted to Vincent's side.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "The shorts were, uh, short and . . . they're under the dress."

Cid burst out laughing. "Only Kisaragi would do that."

Yuffie glared over at Cid, her face red while Tifa shook her head. "Come on, Cloud and everyone else is waiting in the square." Nodding at the group, Tifa exited the room, Red following after her, Cait on his back.

"Last thing we need is Spike worrying again," Cid grumbled, as he past Aleria to Shera and pushed himself off the stairs. "I don't need no lecture from him."

"Do you like it?" Yuffie asked, staring up at his crimson eyes, waiting for his commented.

Vincent eyed Yuffie critically, the ninja fidgeting under his gaze. "I like it," he commented, the ninja twirling on her foot. "It looks good for a change."

Yuffie glared at him. "That's mean – but, I still love you." Taking the gunslingers' hand, she towed him off after the others. "Tifa said there's supposed to be dancing, so you have to dance with me! All the girls will be jealous because you're with me." Yuffie grinned, stepping closer to him.

Vincent shrugged, brushing Yuffie's hair back. "You know I won't notice."

"Guys never do," Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes. "It look you _how_ long to notice me?"

" . . ."

"Exactly my point."

---

_Tifa was right, the Kalm festival is a lot of fun,_ Yuffie thought as she watched the brunette being spun around on the dance floor by Cloud. Cid and Shera and Barret and Marlene were out on the dance floor as well. Yuffie sighed, glancing at the empty chair beside her: Vincent's. The stoic gunslinger had disappeared on her half an hour ago to make a phone call. She had seen his phone display before he left; it was Reeve. She had frowned at that, pulling out her phone as well – no message, none at all. What would Reeve want with Vincent . . . he wasn't even part of the WRO! Granted, he did have information no one else had.

Vincent had danced with her though; he was surprisingly good at dancing. He moved through the dance floor with an ease and grace that no one else seemed to have. Like Yuffie had told him, he had acquired a couple of hearts. Despite the fact that his arm was on the back of her chair, the small ninja leaning against him, made no difference to those brave enough to ask him out on the dance floor. She'd laugh at Vincent's reactions; he'd slowly look up at the girl(s) staring at them with his crimson eyes and then say no and look away just as quick.

Yuffie was brought out of her thoughts as the chair beside her moved and Tifa slumped down into it, smiling over at Yuffie before faltering. "Vincent hasn't come back yet," Tifa frowned, shaking her head. "I swear . . . I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Don't," Yuffie grinned. "I know Vincent, I lived with him for a year, remember?"

"No idea how you did that," Barret grumbled, shaking his head. "Hasn't changed much."

"He has, you just don't see it."

"Yeah, I don't sleep with him."

"BARRET!" Tifa shouted.

"Still in the gutter and alone, huh?"

"Yuffie . . ."

"What?" Yuffie grumbled at Tifa. "He asked for it."

Tifa shrugged. "You two never change; just get along for one night, at lease. Jeez, who knows if we'll all be here next year."

Then, a series of things happened in quick succession.

The street lights dimmed.

The paper lanterns lining the street flickered to life, casting colourful shadows on the cobbled street.

Music started to play through the towns' speakers.

At the east end of the city, a large crowd of dancers emerged onto the street.

"Oh! It's the dancers!" Tifa exclaimed, looking over the heads' of the crowd. "You have to see them Yuffie, they're so good!"

Followed by a far off, but still loud whirling . . .

Storm grey eyes narrowed, staring up at the sky. "Tifa, do you hear that?"

Tifa paused and then shrugged. "It's part of the music."

Yuffie watched as Tifa pushed away from the table, her ears straining for the sound.

The whirling was getting louder, closer.

Narrowing her eyes more, she stared up at the sky, willing whatever it was to show itself. She paused, eyebrows quirked as a lone light blinked from over the plains.

"What? A helicopter? Che, Reno," Yuffie rolled her eyes, the red head was always late, but Reno hadn't been seen for the past year . . . "I've got a bad feeling about this . . ."

Her suspicions were confirmed as more blinking lights filled the sky, all seemingly heading in this direction. One, two, she lost count at six. Dread coming over her, Yuffie pushed away from the table and over to Tifa, a grin on her face as she watched the dancers.

"Tifa . . . something's wrong."

"I'm sure Vincent's fine," Tifa said, eyes never leaving the dancers.

"No, the sky! Something's coming!"

Sighing, Tifa looked up at the sky, pausing as she noticed the lights in the sky. "Reno."

"He disappeared a year ago."

The helicopters got closer still, their whirling louder as they closed in on the city, the music of street drowned out by the helicopters. People paused, looking from the dancers to the sky.

"What?"

"You see it?" Tifa nodded. "What the hell could they be?"

Hearing the whirling, the rest of AVALANCE took their attention away from the dancers as well.

"What the hell?" Barret grumbled, tightening his grip of Marlene's legs, the little girl on his shoulders.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, at the oncoming helicopters, his mako eyes cutting through the darkness. His breath caught, making Tifa glance at him.

"It's the Deepground symbol."

"Damn, Vince was right!" Cid cursed, stamping out his cigarette.

"What? What'd Vincent say?" Yuffie demanded.

"'Fore you ladies came back, we were discussing Deepground. He said the most likely place they would attack would be Kalm or Wutai next, possibly Junon.

"He said that?!" Tifa yelled, over the overpowering whirling. "Good night to come – half the continent's here!"

Glaring up at the sky, Tifa drew her hands up into fists. Barret quickly dropped Marlene to the ground, hurriedly asking Shera to watch over the younger girl.

Cid let out a curse. "Damn good time, all the damn weapons are on the Sierra!"

"We've got to get out of here, no weapons, we don't stand a chance," Tifa glanced at the crowd, all of who were looking at the helicopters, panic in their eyes.

"Ah!" Yuffie yelled. "My Conformers' in my hotel room, dammit! I'll meet you at the ship; I'm not leaving without it."

Tifa nodded. "Figures I'd wear a dress," she grumbled, then shook her head. "Grab as many people as you can . . . meet at the airship launch pad quickly!"

---

Yuffie huffed, her feet pounding heavily against the cobbled street as she weaved her way through the crowd. The Deepground helicopters had come down on the small unexpecting town, cries of terror now mixed with the rapid gunshots from the Deepground soldiers piercing the night . Yuffie's heart pumped as she forced herself down the street, cutting off into a dingy alley as the gunshots of the Deepground soldiers closed in on her before they turned the corner, finger of the trigger.

"I'm sorry," Yuffie whispered, her eyes closing tightly as the screams started up again. "I'm so sorry."

Yuffie came to a sudden halt as she reached the back entrance of the hotel her and Vincent had gotten into because of a last minute cancellation. Her ninja skills kicking in, her storm grey eyes ran across the back wall, looking for an entrance. From everything she had learned about Deepground for the many near captures of them and from what Vincent had told her; these people were very efficient, nothing left behind. Survivors: nil. No doubt they'd check the hotels and homes.

"Gotcha,"

Yuffie smirked, finding what she was looking for – a fire escape. Grinning to herself, Yuffie made her way over to it, and grabbing the rungs, clambered up it, her mind fixed on her hotel rooms' window and her Conformer. Hopefully Vincent was still in there . . . maybe.

Her mind a mile away, she didn't noticed that there was another dingy alleyway beside the hotel and the house beside it that connected to the main street, Voices drifted down the alleyway, their screams mixing with the rest as Deepground approached the alley, gunning the people down instantly. In her hurry, Yuffie failed to keep her footsteps down, so sure that no one would come down the alleyway. Her feet clanged against the metal rungs nosily, alerting Deepground to her presence as the screams died down.

Behind Yufife's back, two soldiers emerged, guns raised as they looked around the small alleyway for her. Finding the source of the noise, one looked up, gun moving with the action.

"Target located – pure."

Gasping, Yuffie quickly looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide. Letting out a curse, she tried to climb faster up the ladder. Yuffie let out a loud yell, her grip of bars slipping as the gunshot made contact with her outstretched right arm, the second piercing her leg.

Mixed with her scream, Yuffie yelled out the word "_Vincent"_ before darkness started to edge around her vision, pain taking over her body as she hit the pavement.

---

Alright, Dirge of Cerberus time!

Word of note: This will not be a novelization of the game; it'll focus on the other characters, Deepground and how it all comes together.


	21. 21: Broadcasting Live

Tifa paced back and forth and worry; unaware of the stares she was receiving from her companions.

"Tifa," Cloud ventured, starting towards the brunette woman, hand outstretched. "I'm sure that Yuffie and Vincent are fine . . . it'll take more then that to get rid of the two of them - you know that."

"Do I? Do I _know _their okay?" Tifa yelled, stopping her pacing, hands balled into fists. "Vincent, yeah, we all know he can handle himself; but Yuffie's _a __child_! A _**child**_, Cloud! She was weaponless, her phone's no longer in service – she might be _**dead**_. It's been nearly a week!"

"Yuffie's going to be fine, she was on her own at sixteen, remember? She's probably just trying to stay put, she's probably wherever Vincent is."

"But –"

Cloud shook his head, pulling the bartender to him, resting his chin atop her head. Tifa sighed in defeat, drawing her arms around Cloud, burying her face into his shirt. Cid smirked at the two before looking back at Red and Shera, talking to one another. "You sure she'll be safe here, Red?"

Red nodded, his golden eye fixing onto Cid. "They will be fine here. Deepground won't come to the Cosmo Canyon – we have _no_ reactors or anything affiliated with ShinRa. Unless they wish to destroy knowledge of the past, Cosmo Canyon will remain standing."

Shera nodded in agreement, leaning down to scratch Red's head. "We'll be fine here Cid, I don't feel any fear in staying here. But, _please_ be careful out there- we need you to come home afterwards; do let me know when you find Yuffie though, I worry about her."

Cid nodded. "Be careful."

"I will," Shera said with a small smile.

"Marlene," Barret said, ruffling his daughters' hair. The little girl looked up from Red, smiling at her father. "I have to go away for a little while. I want you to stay here with Shera and Aleria, okay?"

Marlene nodded, pouting as she drew her hand away from Red. "How long are you going away for?"

"Not long, I'll be back soon and we'll go home together."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice muffled by Cait.

"I promise," Barret murmured, pulling his daughter onto his lap. "You know I love you."

Marlene nodded giving her father a hug. "I love you too."

Keeping his grip on Marlene, he cast a glance up at Shera. "You'll look after her for me, right?"

"I will," Shera said, smiling down at Marlene. "Just _promise_ me you'll come back here, Barret. You _**aren't**_ supposed to die out there/"

Barret grinned ruefully, shaking his head. "I've heard that speech before; Elmyra gave that speech out when we were just starting out after Sephiroth. I wonder what ever happened to her."

"I heard that she was living in . . . Kalm," Tifa piped up and then gasped. "You don't think . . ."

"She'll be fine, Reeve said she ran a flower shop around Cost de Sol now; makes her feel closer to Aeris, what with the sun and all."

"Do you think we should get going now?" Red asked, stretching.

"I think so," Tifa agreed, smiling over at Cloud. "Leader?"

"Let's go."

"Be careful," Shera commented as Cid ruffled Aleria's short hair.

"Be good Marlene! Listen to what Shera tells you." Barret said, hugging his daughter goodbye.

Marlene nodded, casting her brown eyes down to Red. "Do you _have_ to go too?"

Red nodded, moving away from the smaller girl, following after the others.

Shera moved closer to Marlene, grasping the girls' small hand. "They'll be back before you know it, sweetheart."

Marlene nodded, watching the small group descend the staircase.

---

"It feels weird there being so little of us . . . we hardly all fit in here before," Tifa commented, climbing into the passenger side of the small red car Dio and given them years ago.

"Yeah," Barret agreed, climbing in the back with Cid and Red. "Who knew making the brat sit on Vincent's lap would make them like that."

"I hope their alright . . ." Tifa sighed as Cloud started up the vehicle, heading in the direction of Cost de Sol.

"They'll be okay – hey, Tifa, can you grab that?" Cloud added as his phone started to vibrate in the cup holder.

Tifa nodded, picking up the sleek device, opening it quickly. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Tifa?" the voice crackled.

"Yeah . . . is that you Reeve?"

A chuckle came through the receiver. "That it is/"

"It's Reeve," Tifa called to the others. "Hey, hold on a second, alright?" Tifa said before passing the phone into Cloud's waiting hand.

Slowing down on the gas, Cloud glanced at the phone, pressing a button, passing it back to Tifa. "You're on speaker, Reeve."

"Ah, Cloud, you're their too," came Reeve's crackled voice. "Where are you and Tifa; have you found any of the others yet?"

"We have Cid, Barret and Red here with us, Shera and the kids are staying at Cosmo Canyon." Tifa said, the Golden Saucer coming into view. "Where are you?"

Reeve jumped over the question. "Yuffie's not with you?"

"Haven't seen her since Kalm," Barret called from the back.

"Since Kalm . . ."

"We think she's with Vincent though, her phone's not in service though."

"She can't be with Vincent though . . ." Reeve trailed off, frowning.

"Yuffie is not here with us – we believed she was with you," came Vincent's flat voice.

Tifa paused, falling silent. Yuffie was missing . . . she definitely didn't want to tell the gunslinger the ninja had disappeared. "How'd you get there, Vince?" Cid called from the back, breaking the heavy silence.

"We connected with each other in Kalm," Reeve stated. "Vincent had managed to get himself cornered by Deepground after taking down one of their Dragonflies."

Cid let out a laugh from the back. "Only Vince would take down one of their ships – no surprise."

"And, Yuffie wasn't there?"

"I haven't seen her since the festival; I believed she was with you."

"She was . . ." Tifa trailed off, taking a deep breath. "She was with us until Deepground attacked the main square . . . she said she wasn't leaving without her Conformer or you, she was heading back towards the hotel you were staying at."

"She never arrived there," Vincent said; his voice edgy as he spoke.

Tifa froze, blood draining from her face. _Had_ Deepground got their hands on the irrational ninja?

"Where are you guys now?" Reeve said, silence creeping into the conversation once more.

"We just past the Golden Saucer, we should be to Junon soon – that's where you are, right? – well, I suppose it depends on the boats."

Reeve laughed. "True, they are rarely on time. In the meantime, watch out for Deepground, they are looking for something . . ."

"What're they looking for?"

"I don't know for sure," Reeve said. "I uncovered some of their old documents – currently Shaula is looking over them as it is more her expertise then mine. Vincent mentioned Azul the Cerulean was at the siege of Kalm, they are looking for something called Protomateria."

"Why would they confront Vincent about it?"

"Like he'd have this thing," Barret grumbled. "He locked himself in a coffin for thirty years."

Tifa shook her head, looking over the headrest at Barret. "They were around thirty years ago, Yuffie heard that from Vincent; she knows a little bit about Deepground . . . she wouldn't tell it all to me though . . . said she promised you she wouldn't, Vincent," Tifa said, remembering that Vincent was with Reeve.

"Maybe that's why she disappeared," Barret broke in again. "She knows too much, so Deepground went and got rid of her before she told, and now they're targeting Vincent."

"How would they know Vincent and Yuffie were together though?" Tifa challenged. "I doubt they _read_ the gossip column."

"Guys –" Reeve cut in.

"How would I know?" Barret shrugged. Reeve sighed, falling silent as he waited for them to finish. "All we know is that Yuffie is _gone_ and she knows almost as much about Deepground as he does – definitely more then Reeve knows."

"I don't want to think of her dead," Tifa sighed, shaking her head. "We already lost Aeris to Sephiroth . . . no way do I want to be the _**last**_ girl! Besides Yuffie was – no, is – young; she won't go down without a fight."

Barret shrugged, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the backrest.

Reeve started up as the silence dragged. "Listen, just keep an eye out for Yuffie then – she does tend to appear out of nowhere; for all we know, she could be _waiting_ in Junon for us," Reeve let out a chuckle. "I've got to go through, see you later," and with that, Reeve disconnected.

---

Green eyes watched the petite black haired female lying on the makeshift bed across the abandoned room. Rushing brown bangs out of her eyes, she sighed. Who knew she'd end up _exactly_ like her brother – saving the planet! Granted, the WRO weren't as renowned as those of AVALANCE had been, but _this_ time, she _wasn't_ going to sit back like the twelve year old she was before.

"You see big brother," she smiled, fiddling with the silver necklace beneath her clothes. "I'm finishing what you started, I'm just sorry you couldn't be here as well – calming me down with all your stupid jokes."

The occupant on the bed stirred, drawing the green eyes across the room to her. She watched as the occupant let out a groan, bringing a hand up to their eyes to block out the morning sun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the brunette spoke out, causing her newly awoken companion to jump. She let out a grin as she saw the petite girl wince. "See, I told you. Anyways, I'm glad you're awake – it's not much _fun_ watching you sleep!"

Storm grey eyes blinked at the girls' words and childish laughter. Her mind catching up with her senses, Yuffie quickly sat up, springing from her makeshift bed, eyes narrowed as she reached for her Conformer.

The girl laughed. "Are you looking for this?" In her hand was Yuffie's dagger. "I won't hurt you – I'm with the WRO."

Yuffie relaxed slightly, slumping back down onto the makeshift bed, wincing as a pain flared up in her arm. "WRO – then you _should_ be good . . ."

The girl grinned again, pushing her bangs away from her eyes before fixing her red hat. "I only joined the WRO a couple months ago to avenge my brother's death. My name's Bridget, by the way. I used to live in Sector Seven slums of Midgar. And you're Yuffie Kisaragi of AVALANCE."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "You . . . lived in Sector Seven? Tifa said the plate crashed . . . how'd you survive? There weren't any known survivors . . . "

"I was in Sector Four at the time when the plate fell – they had a really good market there. I came back when I heard about the crash . . . but I was too late. My brother and everyone else who lived there were dead. When I saw Tifa and Barret on the Midgar news during ShinRa's attempt to execute them . . . I . . . I was _happy_ they were alive – I thought my brother might be with them . . ."

"Who was your brother?"

"His name was Biggs, he was doing all that stuff for me, you know? He wanted to make the world free of ShinRa's grip for me to grow up. ShinRa won unfortunately . . . I just want to do something good for the planet."

Yuffie sighed, holding her right arm tightly to her body. "How old are you – you don't look that old/"

"I just turned fifteen three weeks ago. I'm _almost_ as old as you were when you defeated Sephiroth," Bridget shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, but I was trained as a child – you weren't."

Bridget shrugged. "Maybe not, but I'm doing my part; for my brother. But, Mr. Tsuti and Dr. Rui want me to train with the handguns and look after you, currently. They don't think that I'm ready for combat," Bridget let out a sigh, frowning as she swung her legs back and forth in boredom.

Yuffie silently had to agree with Reeve and Shaials, the girl was just a teenager wanting to take on the world . . . foolish in combat, a hazard to her own teammates."

"What's wrong with me? Where am I?" Yuffie said suddenly, looking around the room.

Bridget grinned widely. "You were shot! Deepground for you from behind the Impression Inn; you _fell_ from the fire escape. One shot to your arm, the other to your leg, you owe Dr. Rui one . . . if she hadn't been there, you'd be . . . well, who knows where!"

Yuffie blinked. "What does Shaula have to do with this? She wasn't even _**in**_ Kalm . . ."

"She _was_ in Kalm! She saw the helicopters from the edge of Edge's remains and then she got a call from Mr. Tsuti about the attack – I wish I'd be called though! She was following the Deepground soldiers and then she heard you scream. She took down all kinds of soldiers and brought you here. You were very boring to watch you know? You've been out cold for at least four days!"

"Where are we?"

" . . . this is all that remains of the Chocobo Ranch."

Yuffie perked up. "Is Chocobo Billy here then?"

Bridget shook her head. "It's been abandoned for some time, rumor has it they left when all this terrorism began . . . but, others say Deepground got a hold of them first. They were never found though – the Chocobo's are long gone and wild now."

Yuffie paused, her eyes closing. She'd _never_ get to ride of Starlight again – the Chocobo had taken her so many places! –and Chocobo Billy and his grandfather had possibly met up with Deepground . . .

"Um, do you have a change of clothes?" Yuffie asked, noticing she was still in the outfit Tifa had made her wear.

Bridget let out an airy laugh, pointing to a stack of material on the counter. "I thought you'd say that, so I had someone bring in a change of clothes when they past by here; lucky them off on a mission!"

Yuffie nodded absently, standing up slowly and tested the strength of her leg.

"It just grazed you," Bridget put in, indicating Yuffie's leg. "The most damage was to your arm – good thing you were out cold for that."

_That's reassuring_, Yuffie thought as she grabbed the pile of clothes from the counter.

Sighing, Yuffie leaned against the rooms' door as it closed behind her. _Thank goodness for Heal and Cure materia _. . . she thought. But, where was everyone else now? Had they gotten away? Had Vincent . . . where had he gone? Spotting the clothes she had thrown onto the dusty bed, Yuffie unfolded them, lying them out. She frowned, not bad. A black and purple tank tope, a yellow belt and cargo shorts. Her nose curled up, yuck! She'd stick with her shorts, thank you very much.

"Say Bridget," Yuffie called, unzipping her dress, the material falling to the ground. "Do you know where everyone else in AVALANCE is?"

"Nope, Bridget sighed. "I haven't seen anyone for a couple days now."

"Oh," Yuffie's voice was muffled as she pulled the black and purple top on. "Where do you think they'd be?"

"Perhaps Junon, eventually, it _is_ headquarters. Mr. Valentine might not be there though, but surely you'd know where he's go."

"Where _would_ Vincent be?" she frowned, pulling on her knee socks. _Lucrecia's_ _cave, Nibelheim . . . maybe Rocket Town_.

"Miss Yuffie, can I come in?" Bridget asked, knocking on the door.

"Only if you don't call me miss."

Bridget grinned, opening the door. Yuffie saw the other girls' look, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did Barret or Tifa ever mention my brother? Or Wedge and Jessie for that matter?"

"That was before I joined up with them," Yuffie shrugged. She didn't even consider _joining up_ with Cloud and the others until they opened the coffin in the ShinRa basement, the crimson eyes and dark atmosphere looking deadly back at them. His cold, brooding voice asking they why they were there before demanding them to get out.

"Yuffie. . ."

"Huh?" Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts, the brown haired girl staring at her. "No, they never mentioned them, Tifa did talk in her sleep sometimes though. She said someone's jokes were never funny but too keep trying –"

"That'd be my brother."

"And having computer lessons."

"Jessie."

"That was it though," Yuffie said. "We soon got wrapped up in chasing Sephiroth that they forgot. I didn't meet them till Junon though, a lot had already happened."

"Oh," Bridget sighed. "You look good anyways – are you leaving soon?"

Yuffie nodded, pushing herself off the old bed. "I have to, I have to find my friends and . . . I can't stay here."

"Here, let me help you with that," Bridget said, seeing Yuffie trying to tie her armguard one handed.

"Thanks," Yuffie nodded, flexing her arm when Bridget was done. "Now, do you know where my Conformer is?"

Bridget sighed, folling Yuffie through the house. "No doubt it's still in Kalm, I'm sorry. No one can get near there now, Deepground controls most of his continent, all that's free is Junon. They won't bother with this place though, no one stops at an abandoned ranch," Bridget added at Yuffie's look of concern.

"Hmm, okay . . . I'll get my Conformer back later . . . can't really take down Deepground weaponless. It better be there when I get back there," Yuffie grumbled, opening the ranches door. "I guess my path is set, I'm going to Junon. Reeve's got some of our old weapons from Meteorfall. I suppose I'll just use my Four Point Shuriken," Yuffie frowened, looking back at Bridget. "You know what, you should –"

The lights in the small ranch flickered, the television flickering to life, the radio's dial spinning through the stations before suddenly stopping. Yuffie froze, eyes narrowing as she reached for her Conformer, letting out a curse when it wasn't there. Bridget had quickly drawn her gun, tossing a knife from the counter to Yuffie. The television screen, only showing static, came to life, a blue tinge creeping through the room as a man appeared, sitting it what looked like a metal throne – somewhere.

Yuffie and Bridget exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised.

Then, the man spoke in a cold, dead voice, bordering on glee.

"At last, the time has come to cleanse this word. The pure will be _spared_ for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, straggled and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Garroted, impaled. Shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world." With a final harsh laugh, the link cut out, the television showing static and then silence.

Yuffie shivered, her knife dropping to the ground. That man, those words . . . they . . . she shook her head. Their laugh echoed in her head, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. That laugh reminded her of Hojo, but _**no**_ way could that be him . . . **NO way**. She didn't remember him looking like that anyway . . .

"What was that all about? Where was that broadcasted from?"

"I don't know," Yuffie stammered, breaking out of her thoughts. "But this is worse then I thought. Deepground . . . they're serious . . ."

"You think he was Deepground?"

"I think so," Yuffie said. "I doubt it was made for us."

Bridget shrugged, nodding in agreement. "Are you still going to Junon?"

Yuffie nodded. "I absolutely have to now, if anyone will know anything about this it'll be Reeve. And with all those disappearances lately . . ."

"Well, then, I'm going with you!"

Yuffie stopped. "What? No. You should get out here, yes. But, not follow me."

"Miss. Kisaragi, I'm a WRO agent, in times like this I should be at headquarters. Especially since this broadcast came out, all WRO agents should return to headquarters for new orders."

Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine."

"Besides," Bridget said conversationally as she closed the front door. "You have a _knife_, I have a gun. If you run into Deepground, you'll need the help."

Yuffie said nothing, she hated being proven wrong!

---

Tifa paled; eyes wide at the end of the transmission. Blinking back her surprise, she turned to look at her companions. By the looks on their faces, they had heard it too. "What . . .?" was all she managed to get out.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Cid grumbled.

"Yo, Red," Barret said, glancing at the beast. "Is Cosmo Canyon safe?"

"For the time, yes," Red replied, his golden eyes going from Barret to Cid and back again. "If the planet is their hunting ground, then no where is _really _safe. As I said before though, the Canyon has no mako reactors or ties with ShinRa, so it's safe for the time being."

"Marlene better be safe."

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, looking to the blonde. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure," Cloud muttered, eyes narrowed. "If only we knew where that transmission came from . . ."

The phone ringing made Tifa jump, staring at the vibrating phone in the cup holders; Cloud glanced at the phone, picking it up swiftly. "Hello?" Tifa recognized that tone, Cloud was in his safe-the-world mode. Cloud nodded at the phone before pulling it away and putting it on speaker. "It's Reeve."

"Hey Reeve," Tifa breathed. "Did you hear that message?"

"I did," Reeve said. "I fear for the planet, something worse is going on, something worse then we thought."

"Do you have any ideas about it?"

"Hardly, just what the man looked like –"

"Wait? You saw him? We just heard him on the radio."

"Hmm," Reeve paused, no doubt thinking quickly. "We're almost to Junon now, we're just getting into Cost de Sol, where are you?"

"It's this button Tifa," Cloud commented, pointing to the zero button.

"Oh, thanks Cloud." Tifa said, pressing the button and bringing it to her ear. "We should be there in about an hour," she said, hoisting her backpack onto her back, grabbing some of the things from the truck: the first aid kit Shera had run around making during their escape from Kalm to Cosmo Canyon, and her small green bag of mastered materia, shoving it quickly into her pocket.

"That'll have to work, it'll have to," Reeve commented hurriedly, rustling heard through the speakers before he disconnected.

"He disconnected," Tifa frowned, handing the phone back to Cloud.

Cis slammed the door, a cigarette between his teeth. "That's Reeve for you, always in a hurry."

Tifa nodded, following the guys down the windy path into Cost de Sol. "That message, it seems to have really unnerved people."

The usually busy city bull of scantily clad beach bums was deserted, the cobbled streets empty and the music from the streets speaker boxes falling silent. Tifa felt on edge walking through the city, feeling eyes looking out of shutters and drapes staring at them. Subconsciously, she moved closer to Cloud, hands into fists, glancing around. On the horizon, the launching docks came into view, the ticket booth before them.

"Four for Junon," Cloud said, approaching the ticket booth.

"What?" The person jumped as they looked over their shoulder, blinking when they saw Cloud. "Ah, AVALANCE it's only you. Everyone's been so worries since that broadcast was sent out half an hour ago. The ferry's on its way back from the Northern Continent, it should be here in half an hour."

Tifa sighed. "That's fine, I guess. Nothing should happen to Reeve in that time, besides, maybe Yuffie will show up . . ."

---

As Reeve disconnected, throwing the phone deep into his pockets, headquarters on the horizon, did he hear it; a whirling sound. Careful not to alert the WRO agent driving the large vehicle, he saw it - a single helicopter heading for Junon. Narrowing his eyes, he took a closer look. It looked like a Dragonfly, but with the WRO symbol on the side.

_Shaula_, he thought. Only the female scientist had a helicopter.

Reeve shook his head. Shaula . . . all the crap that she'd been through and organs she had recreated, she still sought her meaning to live. Her younger sister, no doubt hadn't survived Meteorfall . . . even if she had Deepground would have destroyed her . . .

Snapping out of his thoughts as the vehicle came to a stop outside the headquarters. Opening the door, Cait jumped lightly to the ground, and following after the robotic cat, Reeve closed the door and started up the steps after the cat. Pushing the main doors open, Reeve was met with a nearly empty hall – that hardly ever happened – and a young girl running down the corridor.

"Commissioner!" she called, saluting him as she came to a halt. "Dr. Rui just got back with Mr. Valentine; she'd like to talk to you immediately. She's down in the labs."

"Shaula's here with Vincent?"

The girl nodded, watching as Reeve past her, Cait waiting at the end of the hallway.

"Shaula and Vincent?" Cait pondered as Reeve caught up with him, pushing the door open. "It must be serious if she brought him . . . not one for partners, she is."

Reeve let out a laugh, nodding. "That must mean one of them found something out."

Their footsteps echoed against the metallic stairwell, Cait's metal steps louder then Reeve's. Two floors down, Cait finally spoke. "What could they have found; a survivor that knows something?"

"I'm not sure," Reeve shook his head. "Tifa said all no one in Edge knew anything, the odd one claiming to hear screams coming from Midgar . . . but that was when Edge's population was over 10,000, no more then 500 are hiding there."

"Maybe they found Yuffie?"

Reeve pondered the question and shook his head. "Why would Yuffie be in Edge? But, knowing Yuffie . . . she could be anywhere, she does tend to pop out of nowhere."

Cait laughed, coming out on the landing. "That's our girl."

"That is," Reeve nodded, opening another door to a small corridor. "But, to be down in the labs, something must have gone wrong in Edge."

The nearest lab door whirled open, the clack of Shaula's high heels giving her away before she emerged. "Reeve, just in time – we need to chat."

Reeve nodded, following the auburn haired woman into the lab, the door whirling shut behind them. "What happened in – is that Vincent?"

In the middle of the room were a line of tanks, a substance of the Lifestream coursing through it. In the tank closest to Reeve, was Vincent, his red cloak fluttering from the Lifestream. "What _happened_ in Edge, Shaula?"

Shaula sighed, sitting down at the computer chair. "They're out and moving. Reeve, the Tsviets are free as well."

Reeve blanked. "You don't mean –"

"I do," Shaula nodded. "The Tsviets are putting the strings here; Rosso the Crimson, Azul the Cerulean, Nero the Sable and their egmatic, nameless leader."

_Alongside her_, Shuala thought back to Scarlet's charred notes. _Shelke_ _the Transparent._

Reeve jolted her out of her thoughts. "What happened to Vincent?"

Shaula looked over at Vincent, and sighing looked back at Reeve. "He ran into Rosso the Crimson – there are _no_ survivors in Edge – and she did that. They're looking for something called the _Protomateria_ – whatever that i – and they believe he has it."

"Protomateria?" Reeve repeated. "What could that be?"

Shaula shook her head. "I'm not sure, it could be anything. Most likely though, it's some kind of materia . . ."

Reeve smirked. "Then they should hunt down Yuffie, god knows she _owns_ half the planet's materia."

"Kisaragi?" Shaula questioned. "She might have, but she didn't have it in Kalm though."

Reeve paused. "You've seen Yuffie?"

"She was at Edge's festival, I found her behind the hotel she was staying at with Valentine. The room was empty thought, except for the Conformer – it's in the helicopter. Deepground got her when she was climbing the fire escape it seems; they caught her in the arm and grazed her leg. She must have fallen from the fire escape to the pavement. After I dealt with Deepground, I dropped Kisaragi off at the Chocobo Ranch, Bridget's looking after her," Shaula shrugged. "No doubt she'll come here when she wakes up."

"Bridget? Bridget _Addams_?" Reeve rolled his eyes/

Bridget liked nothing more then to be in the center of everything; talking before speaking, not to good at the gun or _any_ weapon. How her and Yuffie could get along . . . he wouldn't know.

"She was the only one around," Shauls read his mind. "Kisaragi will be fine. I'm going to look up the Protomateria . . . if Valentine has it, no doubt it's in Dr. Crescent's papers."

_Especially _after seeing Chaos . . .

---

Tifa let out a sigh as she leaned on the railing, Cost de Sol disappearing from view as the ship left the harbour. She had a bad feeling about this; they weren't going to make it to Junon in time, they were missing something . . .

"You seem deep in thought, Teef."

Tifa smiled up at Cid. "We're missing something; I can feel it."

"Hmm, I think we have everything," he leaned against the railing.

Tifa laughed. "I don't mean what we packed, I mean we'll be late . . . or something will go wrong . . ."

"You worry too much Tifa," Cid commented, laying a hand on the bartenders' head. "Everything will be okay."

Tifa bit her lip, watching the pilot walk away. "Cid!"

The pilot stopped, looking back at her. "What?"

"What'd Vincent say to you and Red and on Sierra?"

"That one of the big cities will be attacked next; Junon or Wutai probably," Cid shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason." Tifa shook her head, smiling. Cid nodded with a wave and disappeared around the corner. Wutai or Junon; the resort town and the WRO headquarters . . . the WRO headquarters! Blinking, Tifa turned on her heel, running down the deck, before throwing a door open to the cargo bay, flying down the stairs. "CLOUD!"

The blonde paused, the door to where they had fought JENOVA half open to look at the brunette. Tifa stopped in front of the surprised blonde, who placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling that we're not going to make it in time. Something going to go wrong, and what Cid said confirmed it!"

Cloud grinned. "What'd Cid tell you?"

"It's not what Cid said; it's what _Vincent_ told him. Vincent and Cid were talking about Deepground's attack patterns. With Kalm gone, theirs hardly any of the smaller cities left. Vincent told Cid they'd start with the larger cities next, either Wutai or Junon; a tourists trap of the headquarters of the WRO. I think their going to attack Junon, and we're not going to make it in time!"

Cloud grinned. "Don't worry Tifa, it'll all be fine."

Tifa sighed, nodding. _That's what everyone's saying though_, she thought, starting back up the stairs. She _knew _something was wrong, she let out a sigh as she opened the door, leaning against the wall. "We're doing something wrong," she muttered. "If only _Aeris_ was here . . ."

No doubt, had the flower girl been here, she'd have been able to convince Cloud of Tifa's doubts and Aeris would have believed her in the first place. Although the blonde didn't blame himself for her death anymore, he still loved her, which made Tifa curious: had Aeris ever loved Cloud? Tifa wasn't sure. Aeris always seemed more interested in the love triangle between herself, Cloud and Tifa, and when questioned about it, she'd just laugh and say she liked Cloud, but Zack would always be her first love. If _anyone_ was knew Aeris' feelings, it'd be Yuffie; the two of them were connected, knowing each other secrets – no doubt Yuffie knew more about Aeris then the rest of them.

Yuffie. . . where had she disappeared too?

Her musing was interrupted as the ships' intercom sprung to life. "We'll be arriving in Junon harbor in five minutes. Please grab your belongings and make your way to the exit. Thank you for riding with us today."

Having her backpack with her, Tifa repositioned it on her back, before heading back to the cabin to meet up with the others before docking. If they waited until the other passengers got off the ship, there'd be less chance of getting separated when thy left the ship, wasting time trying to find each other.

---

"_Hurry_ up, Kisaragi!"

Yuffie gritted her teeth together as she glared across the stream that separated Fort Condor from Junon. Jumping from large stone to large stone, Yuffie rolled her eyes. Oh sure, now that they were _so_ close to Junon, Bridget decided to get all business like by calling her Kisaragi and telling her to hurry up.

But not earlier – _of course __**not**_.

When they were crossing the Midgar Zolom's territory on foot, Bridget had screamed bloody murder when the shadow came close to her, and raising her gun, _shot_ the sand. **That** hadn't angered the Zolom at all . . . Granted, _then_ her scream had made their presence known to the group of Deepground soldiers on the mountaintop. That had been a _nasty_ surprise, and an even _nastier_ battle – armed with only a knife and a girl who didn't know hoe to use a gun. Needless to say, they used up a lot of potions. She'd been all '_Oh, sorry Yuffie, I must be slowing you down_ . . .' So what if she was slowing Bridget down now?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Yuffie grumbled, jumping onto the grass, her sandals all wet.

"Good," Bridget nodded. "Then, let's go! Junopn and the HQ are right in front of us!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she followed after her. What a drill sergeant she could be when things were going her way – _annoying girl_.

Running across the Junon plains, the two girls approached the expanding city, passing into the city limits within no time. As they made their way swiftly through the lower level, Yuffie slowed to a walk then a stop. Bridget, not seeing Yuffie stop, kept running and disappeared around the corner. Yuffie's storm grey eyes looked around her surroundings. She didn't have a watch on her, but it couldn't have been anymore then four in the afternoon. Where was everyone? The houses all looked intact . . . so Deepground couldn't have been here . . . but what? Not seeing any movement from the houses, Yuffie continues forward slowly, ears straining for a sound, eyes roving the streets, feeling very vulnerable with only a small knife and no potions.

She cursed Bridget in her mind.

Footsteps on the cobbled street made her stop.

She turned on her heel, the footsteps coming from behind her, around the corner.

Grasping her knife tightly, Yuffie held her breath as she crept towards the buildings' edge, she could hear voices.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Nearly 12,000 gone, not the reported 500."

"Stupid damn reporters – they blow everything out of proportion."

Yuffie nodded at their words, leaning heavily against the building. Trying to control her breathing, Yuffie listened to the approaching footsteps on the street.

"I just _hope_ Reeve's here."

Yuffie's ears perked up at the mention of Reeve, so they were after _him_ . . .

Pausing, holding up her knife, Yuffie pushed herself off the wall and around the corner, knife in front of her.

Her knife clattered to the ground. "Tifa? Tifa!"

Smiling at the surprised bartended as she quickly made her way towards Tifa, throwing her arms around her.

"Yuffie . . ." Tifa said, patting the younger ninja on the shoulder before giving her a hug. "_Where_ have you been?"

Yuffie smiled as she let go of Tifa; she sounded just like a mom. "I've been at the Chocobo Ranch since the Kalm incident."

"The Chocobo Ranch; why were you there?" Tifa asked, pushing her hair out of the way.

"Hate to break this up, but we've got to get moving," Cid said, stamping out his current cigarette while fishing out another from his coat. "Hey Yuffie."

Yuffie waved at him. "Did you guys hear that message? That was _really_ creepy!"

Tifa nodded in agreement. "We heard that too, do you know what they meant by that pure stuff?"

Yuffie shook her head, frowning. "No idea, I tried to figure it out, my partner wasn't any help though."

"Your partner, you mean Vincent?"

"I have no idea where Vincent is, I never made it to out hotel room . . . I got shot."

Tifa stopped, eyes narrowed. "Yuffie, you got shot? Did Vincent . . . ?"

"NO!" Yuffie shouted, whirling around, her eyes blazing. "I haven't seen Vincent since he left the festival early. I was shot climbing the hotel's fire escape by two Deepground soldiers. One shot my arm, the other grazed my leg. I assume I'm lucky they didn't hit any bone."

"Oh my . . . Yuffie!" Before Yuffie could blink, Tifa had already grasped Yuffie's shoulder, holding the ninja at arms length, wine coloured eyes looking her over.

"I'm okay Tifa," Yuffie murmured, trying to push the bartenders' hands away.

"How are you okay? You don't have any Cure materia . . . was someone with you? How'd you get to the Chocobo Ranch? Were –" Tifa was cut off as Cloud laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head when the bartender looked at him.

"You better tell us or Tifa will keep after you – but, tell us as we walk."

Yuffie smiled at Cloud, linking her arm with Tifa's as they started through lower Junon. "From what I understand, Shaula found me and dragged me off to the Chocobo Ranch before she went off to do whatever it is she does."

"She left you alone?" Tifa cut in with a glare.

Yuffie laughed. "She left me with this girl named Bridget. She came here with me after that broadcast was transmitted, but I lost her somewhere. Good riddance thought, jeez, she was a hell of a lot of trouble. She tried to shoot the Midgar Zolom through the sand and then screamed bloody murder – which alerted Deepground and they attacked us from the rocky overpass. Oh, she says _hi _Tifa; turns out she was Bigg's sister."

"Oh really?" Tifa blinked. "I haven't seen her since she was twelve. What about you, Barret?"

"The larger man shrugged. "I thought she died when the plate fell."

"That's mean," Yuffie scrunched her nose up, glaring at Barret as they got onto the lift for Upper Junon. "What happened here, where is everyone?" Yuffie asked, absently scratching Red's head.

"You don't know?"

"Obviously not."

"They all disappeared four months ago," Cid said, dropping his cigarette over the lifts' edge. "Reporters said it was only 500 and they moved on, but it was really 12,000 and Deepground's doing."

"12,000?! That's insane!" Yuffie yelled as the lift came to a stop. "What's Deepground doing with all those people?"

"We don't know," Tifa said, frowning.

"Hey! Do you think that has something to do with the broadcast, all the pure, unpure stuff?" Yuffie asked, piecing everything together.

"It might," Cloud shrugged. "You should ask Reeve." Loud footsteps sounded against the cobbled floor, making Cloud's eye narrow. "Someone's coming, be on your guard."

"Someone's coming?" Tifa asked, drawing her hands into fists.

"Damn," Yuffie grumbled, reaching for her knife.

Tifa's glance flickered to Yuffie. "Here, just give them back," Tifa grinned, dropping a couple balls of mastered materia into Yuffie's hand.

"No problem Tifa," Yuffie said, placing the glowing orbs into her arm guard.

Holding their various weapons out, they blinked when a WRO agent came running around the corner; hands on their knees and out of breath.

"Bridget?" Yuffie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Bridget?" Tifa whispered, eyeing the girl.

Bridget looked up, brown hair covering her eyes. "Yuffie – they . . . Deepground's attacking headquarters!"

"What?!"

"The Commissioner, Dr. Rui and Mr. Valentine are trying to hold them off –"

"Vincent's here?"

"Take us there, " Cloud commanded, stepping forward.

Bridget nodded and turning on her heel, ran quickly back the way she came, disappearing around the corner. Storing their weapons back where they got them from, the group started after Bridget.

---

Okay, so Bridget's actually a character seen during Chapter 8 of DoC. When your fighting DG soldiers with a bunch of WRO soldiers, a girl tells you about her brother and the plate falling. I decided to use her as Biggs sister, so there.  
Secondly, I'm working on what should happen during Chapter 8, since I'm not novelizing the game, any ideas what do with the other characters is cool, I don't know what to do yet. Chapters might be slow to come out, as I have had lots of interviews lately, and might have landed a super busy job, so bear with me, kay?


	22. 22: Missing the Action

"Whoa . . . what happened?"

The headquarters of the WRO was a mess, to put it lightly. Dead bodies of fallen WRO agents littered the ground, a few Deepground soldiers' bodies on the mix. The large, heavy iron doors that could survive any amount of gun power were torn apart, a large gaping hole in the middle, the remains littering the ground. The walls and pillars had gunshots embedded in them, portions of the pillars crumbling or blown apart. Bridget walked ahead of the group, her gun out – Yuffie rolled her eyes, like she could shoot it – her green eyes roving the war zone, jumping at the slightest noise.

"Is . . . anyone alive?" Tifa whispered, breaking the silence.

"If they were, they _aren't_ now," Bridget answered as she stopped behind a pillar. "When I came back here, the Deepground soldiers were marching in, there were a couple of Dragonflies in the sky and soldiers were coming in through the glass ceiling. I . . . I don't know what happened inside; we would have been outnumbered."

Yuffie shook her head. "You're wrong. Vincent was in there . . . he wouldn't have, he wouldn't have died in there!"

"Can Vincent _even_ die?" Barret muttered to Cid. "I thought Hojo made him immortal?"

Cid shrugged, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I wouldn't know, but no Deepground punk _could_ kill him."

Yuffie grinned at the men's conversation before glancing at Bridget. "Why didn't you stay and fight?"

"I didn't _want_ to die," Bridget responded with a glare. "Even I'm not that stupid; one against one hundred."

Tifa cast Yuffie a glance before smiling at Bridget. "You want to avenge your brother, right?" Bridget looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Biggs always made me laugh with his jokes."

"Tifa Lockheart?" Bridget asked, staring at the brunette.

Tifa nodded. "Yup, and that's Barret and Cloud, they knew Biggs too."

"My brother always had a crush on you."

Tifa laughed, turning red. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"As touching as this is, we should get going," Yuffie said, passing them by. "No doubt the inside's worse."

"I've got to agree," Cid nodded, following Yuffie. "Have your reunion later."

"We'll talk later, alright?" Tifa grinned, before following after the others, Bridget bringing up the rear of the small group.

Juts like Yuffie had predicted, the inside of the headquarters wasn't any better. Countless WRO and Deepground bodies littered the ground. From the bodies both inside and outside, no doubt the WRO had lost a good amount of members.

"Looks like Deepground overpowered them," Tifa commented, eventually breaking the silence, her hands in fists.

"I don't like this," Cid grumbled. "They're probably still here."

"I hope Reeve and Vincent, Shalua too, are alright," Yuffie mumbled, eyes roving the decimated floor of the building, smoke billowing from the many small fires on the multiple floors. "Not even Vincent could hold off this many . . ."

"I assure you, we're all fine," came Reeve's voice from behind them, a door closing off to the left. "I saw you all arrive on one of the camera's Deepground didn't destroy," he said to their confused looks.

"Is Vincent . . .?"

"Vincent's fine, Yuffie," Reeve nodded. "You just missed him though; he left for Nibelheim about fifteen minutes ago."

"Ugh," Yuffie threw her hands up. "Why'd he go there?"

Reeve smiled. "He's agreed to help us out," he motioned for the others to follow him down the small corridor, the door closing behind them. "Since no one was here, they totally destroyed us. Talking it over with Vincent, we've been trying to decide where Deepground will strike next. The most likely places would either be Rocket Town or Nibelheim, and since he's no doubt looking for you – where _have_ you been anyway? – he thought Nibelheim."

"I should have thought of that," Yuffie muttered, stopping in the corridor. "I've got to go then."

Reeve shook his head, Tifa grabbing Yuffie's arm. "There are some things we should go over and that you need to know," Yuffie nodded absently, frowning. Reeve stopped in front of a large, still intact door. "Thanks for bringing them here, Bridget. Now, if you'll excuse us . . ."

Bridget nodded, saluting to Reeve, "Yes, commissioner."

Opening up the door from a keypad on the wall, the doors retracted, opening up to a rather large room, a long table like the one on the Highwind in the middle of the room, chairs surrounding it.

"Wow, nice room Reeve," Tifa said as she entered, flopping down into one of the chairs.

"Thanks," Reeve said, motioning for the rest to sit down as well as he made his way to the head of the table.

Sitting down at the table, Reeve glanced at those around him. Cloud sat to his right, Tifa beside him, followed by Yuffie – who was patting Red's head absently. Then Cid and Barret, the spare seats beside him for Vincent and Shalua when present.

"I'm glad that you all managed to make it out of Kalm _easily_ last week. As it turns out, there were very few survivors of the onslaught. Ideally, the only survivors known to us are the people we helped evacuate; four thousand people lived in that town and as far as we know, approximately, six hundred people escaped. All that we do know is that Deepground was behind it. It seemed they're tired of hiding and lurking in the shadows. By the attack on Kalm – and now Junon – we know that were mean business and plan to eradicate the world of humans. This leads us to believe that the message we received was from Deepground, and someone close to the top no doubt."

When Reeve paused, silence engulfed the room. Cloud narrowed his eyes, Tifa glanced at her hands, and Barret raised his eyebrows while Cid reached for a cigarette. Yuffie furled her eyebrows together as she mulled over Reeve's words, oblivious to Red's glare as she patted him harder.

"Did you see the person, Reeve?" Yuffie piped up. "The one that gave out the message?"

Reeve nodded, looking over at the ninja. "Did you as well?"

Yuffie nodded. "Don't get me wrong, this is _going_ to sound crazy, but it sounded like Hojo –"

"Hojo's dead, Yuffie," Barret said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that," Yuffie snapped. "But think about it. That harsh laugh at the end of the broadcast, didn't that remind you of him at all? That harsh laugh, the way he spoke, it stuck me as Hojo . . . but it didn't _look_ like him . . ." Yuffie paused, frowning. "What about you Reeve?"

"I didn't think of Hojo as I saw him die," Reeve started slowly. "However, since he was behind Deepground –"

"What?" Tifa interjected, a look of surprise on hers – and everyone else's face – except Yuffie, having already heard this from Vincent.

"Yes, Hojo alongside the late President ShinRa, Scarlet and Heidegger knew about their existence and all had a hand in creating them. Since Hojo helped created them, although the chances of him being alive are slim, it shouldn't be ruled out."

Yuffie grinned then sighed. "Which brings me to my nest question, what does he mean about the pure and the tainted?"

"I don't know," Reeve muttered, shaking his head, all eyes resting on him. "I wish that I could tell you now, but I can't. Currently, Cait is trying to find a way into Midgar. If that's where Deepground came from, no doubt that's where their base is. Cait was the easiest to send because who's going to notice a small, robotic cat?"

Cid smirked. "Nice move."

"Now, while Cait's working on finding that out, we have to worry about the Tsviet's unit. Rosso the Crimson, Nero the Sable and their unknown leader."

Wait," Tifa said, confusion on her face. "There were five before; Azul the Cerulean and that transparent kid."

Reeve grinned at Tifa, the bartender missed nothing. "As I was saying, yes, there's only three left. When Deepground attacked Kalm, the Tsviet's weren't present. When they attacked Junon, they were; Azul the Cerulean and Shelke the Transparent anyway. Both of them met and fought Vincent. Shelke was taken down by special bullets and is currently being looked at by Shalua. Azul was taken down, and we presume, killed."

"Damn, Vincent sure doesn't mess around," Barret commented.

Reeve smirked at the comment. "No, he sure doesn't. While we were destroyed by Deepground's surprise attack, we did find out what they were after: the Protomateria. According to Shalua, Deepground believes Vincent has it."

"What?!" Yuffie cut in. "Vincent doesn't have any Proto_**materia**_, if he did, I'D know about it!"

"Maybe he hid it from you, you'd probably _steal_ it," Barret smirked, Yuffie glaring at him from across the table.

Reeve shook his head. "Until now, Vincent was unaware that he possessed the Protomateria."

"What is it though?" Tifa asked.

"Honestly Tifa, I don't know," Reeve said, meeting her eyes. "If anyone would know, it'd be Shalua. I'll call for her; she's in one of the nearby labs, if you'll excuse me." Pushing himself away from the long table, Reeve nodded at the group, before disappearing into a backroom.

---

Sitting at her desk, head in her hands, and Shalua let out a sigh. How long had she looked for Shelke, her reason to live? That was the whole reason she had taken the job at ShinRa five years ago, in hopes of finding the only sister she had lost due to her _potential_. She had to smirk to herself, all that searching, losing her arm, eyes and organs from fighting, and Shelke had been in Midgar, under the ShinRa building all that time.

"I'm a _horrible_ sister, aren't I?" she muttered, turning around in her hair. "I probably deserve all this."

Behind Shalua's large computer terminal, resided the old testing tubes from the old days at ShinRa. The one to the far right, a ghostly green-blue flow settling across the room, the Lifestream surging through the device; eyes closed and floating inside was Shelke, still dressed in her Deepground outfit. Her weapons were against the wall, out of reach from the smaller girl.

Shalua sighed, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry . . ."

The speaker beside Shalua's computer screen crackled to life. "Shalua," came Reeve's voice. "Could you come up to meeting room for a couple minutes? Cloud and the others are here, Yuffie's curious about what happened in Edge."

Shalua turned her chair back around, pressing a button on the speaker. "Give me a couple minutes."

"Alright," Reeve said, the speakers falling silent.

Pushing herself up from the desk, she made her way over to Shelke's tank, resting her real hand against the cold glass. "I'll make this right . . ."

Turning away from the tank, Shalua made for the exit, the door whirling open as she came within reach. The grey walls stared back at her as she made her way down the hallway. A couple WRO agents came around the next corner, saluting to Shalua as they past her. In a hurry, her mind going a mile a minute, Shalua didn't notice them as she hurried around the corner, her lab coat fluttering behind her, the large metal doors of the meeting room in front of her.

---

Yuffie fidgeted, sliding further down her chair when Reeve's door closed. "I can't believe Vincent gets to have all the fun, _again_!"

"You'll get your chance," Tifa smiled. "No doubt you want revenge for what happened in Kalm?"

Yuffie's eyes narrowed. "I sure do! I wish Reeve would hurry up, I got to get to Nibelheim . . ."

"You'll get there," Tifa laughed. "You just got to be patient."

Yuffie frowned. "You _know_ that's impossible," she muttered darkly.

"Shalua's on her way," Reeve broke in, reentering the room and sitting down at the table.

No sooner had Reeve sat down, did the large metal doors of the meeting room open. Shalua entered quickly, her high heels connecting loudly with the stone floor. Yuffie watched Shalua as she crossed the room, sitting in the chair beside Reeve. It was easy to tell that the scientist was tired and seemed to not want to be in the small room.

Shalua smiled when she caught Yuffie's eye. "I see you recovered okay. I was worried about you at first."

Reeve paused, changing his line of thought as he looked over at Yuffie. "You never did tell us, Yuffie, _what_ happened to you?"

"I got ambushed by Deepground during the Kalm festival. I was attempting to get my Conformer from our hotel room and I thought the back alley behind the hotel would be a good idea because no one was around. I was climbing the fire escape when they came around the corner. I got shot twice and next thing I knew I was at the Chocobo Ranch and four days had passed."

"The Chocobo Ranch?"

"It was the nearest place to take her," Shalua answered fro Yuffie. "I was tracking Deepground and they happened to come across Yuffie. She must have fallen at least two storeys; she hit the pavement pretty hard. Bridget was in the area, so I had her look after Miss. Kisaragi when I was certain she would recover okay. I'm glad that you are feeling better though."

Yuffie nodded in the scientist's direction, smiling. "And, more or less, that's that," Yuffie shrugged. "Now, about this Protomateria . . ."

"Still have a one track mind, huh?" Cid grinned from across the table.

"Nah, I think she's just worried," Tifa commented.

"Ha ha, funny guys."

"Looks like the floors' all yours, Shalua," Reeve said, tossing the scientist a look as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes," Shalua said, standing up to look at the six AVALANCE members in front of her. "The Protmateria, it is something Deepground needs. According to Rosso the Crimson –"

"Whoa," Yuffie interjected. "_Rosso the Crimson_?"

"I overheard her in Edge, Miss. Kisaragi, after she defeated Vincent –"

"Vince got beat? No way," Barret shook his head. "That just ain't possible."

Shalua cast a glance from Yuffie to Barret. "Kindly stop interrupting me, unless you want Deepground to continue their actions," Barret glared back at Shalua before shrugging. "From what I managed to overhear from Rosso the Crimson and the fragments of Dr. Crescents thesis, the Protomateria holds its Keeper in check; thus making it impossible for the other half to expand – the other half being Omega. When the Protomateria is away from its Keeper, the Keeper shall be become uncontrollable and wreck destruction upon those it happens across. Whereas Omega will rise and purge the planet, the Keeper of this Protomateria is definitely Vincent as he carries the Chaos gene. I was surprised when I saw him transform into Chaos in Edge; I never _thought_ he'd have been a product of Dr. Crescent's experiments . . ."

"_Product of an __**experiment**_?!" Yuffie yelled, standing up as she slammed her fists into the table.

Tifa sighed. "There she goes," she whispered to Cloud.

Barret nudged Cid. "Any idea what she means?"

Cid shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Deepground's after the Protomateria which Vince has cause of Chaos, something about Omega purging the planet – sounds like Sephiroth and Meteor again."

"How the hell could you say that?" Yuffie continued, glaring daggers at Shalua. "How could you _call_ Vincent a . . . 'product of an experiment'? He's already gone through enough . . . he . . . he . . ."

"Yuffie, it's alright." Tifa smiled, placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

Yuffie blinked, staring up at Tifa, before nodding and allowing the brunette to sit her back down. Shalua looked calmly between the two females as they sat down.

"Yes, so as I was saying," Shalua started before Yuffie could comment again. "Product or not, Vincent Valentine harbors the Chaos gene which holds the Protomateria the Deepground obviously desires. The current question we have; is _why_ Deepground is after the Protomateria. We're unsure as to whether Deepground has obtained Omega – if they have; Deepground is already a _bigger_ threat. And, recently, we have figured out what is making Deepground so powerful –"

"You have?" Tifa cut in. "How?"

"Curing the siege Deepground ocastrated here, Vincent met and defeated two of the Tsviets; Azul the Cerulean and Shelke the Transparent . . . my sister . . . "

"Your what?" Yuffie yelled, surprised.

"You have a sister? I never knew," Tifa said, taking it calmer then Yuffie.

"Yes, Shelke is my little sister," Shalua nodded, focusing on the table. "Ten years ago, Shelke was taken away from our family claiming that she had great potential . . ."

"_Shalua!" Ten year old Shelke called, hands on her hips._

_Shalua paused, putting a bookmark in her book to look up at her younger sibling. "What is it? It was just getting interesting," she responded, pushing her glasses up hr nose as she cast a glance back at the closed book._

_Shelke rolled her eyes, ignoring the thick book. "Your thesis on biomechanics can wait! Come on, let's go do something; you're so boring lately! Aeris got away from ShinRa again and Riley's going to have a look – he found a way to get there through Wall Market! Come with us, it's going to be fun."_

_Shalua wrinkled her nose, picking her book off the ground. "No way, we're not supposed to go there – Aunt Skye going to be mad."_

"_She doesn't have to know," Shelke said. "We aren't going in; we're just looking around and then coming home. It can't be that scary – didn't you want to work there?"_

"_There's a difference. I won't be trespassing and ShinRa will be paying me to be there. I can change ShinRa."_

_Shelke rolled her eyes. "You're no fun."_

_Shalua shrugged, putting pen to paper. "If you go, I'll tell Skye."_

_Shelke glared at her. "I **won't** come back them."_

"_You wouldn't be able to survive a week," Shalua joked, laughing. "You'd be home by the weekend."_

_Shelke huffed, whirling around on her heel. "Fine then, I'm going with Riley and I'll prove I can do it!"_

_  
Shalua shook her head. "Good luck Shelke – dinners at seven!"_

_---_

_By five o'clock, Shalua was pacing around her bedroom. Her textbook and notebook were abandoned on the bed, the desk light shining as the sun set._

Shouldn't Shelke be back yet? _She thought as she paced the room for the fifteenth time._

_There was no way her and Riley could have been caught, right?"_

_She shook her head. No, no way. Who would notice a couple of ten years old staring through a chain link fence? No one, that's who._

_**I won't come back then!**__Shelke's words echoed in her mind._

_Would Shelke really not come home over a silly argument? She paused, frowning. She'd probably talk Riley's mom into letting her stay over, either that or Riley's mom would bring her home._

_Knock Knock._

_Shalua shook her head with a grin. That was probably Riley's mom with Shelke and Riley in town, upset about them going to the upper plate and ShinRa. Crossing the bedroom floor, Shalua threw open the door, running down the hallway and starting down the stairs._

_She paused as she heard a male's voice, grabbing the banister to stop herself from tumbling down headfirst._

"_Mrs. Rui, how are you this evening?"_

_Shalua raised an eyebrow, who was that? She knew everyone in this sector . . ._

"_Yes, what do you want?" came Mrs. Rui's short reply._

_  
Clothes rustling sounded downstairs, and unable to hear anything else, Shalua crept down the stairwell, stopping at the bottom step._

"_Sorry to interrupt you this evening, but I have come to talk to you about your niece – Shelke. She was seen at the ShinRa building today."_

_Shalua grit her teeth together. Shelke, she'd done something stupid and had angered ShinRa. Quietly, Shalua peeked around the corner. Her tall, blonde haired aunt stood in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, green eyes narrowed at the stranger, her eyes widening at the mention of Shelke. The man, however, had his back turned to Shalua and all she was able to see was his white lab coat and black hair pulled back into a ponytail._

"_Shelke? She wouldn't be near ShinRa, she's only ten."_

"_Only ten, eh? She has a lot of potential as a subject. She and another boy were found wandered around outside the ShinRa building. Our surveillance camera picked them out and we sent to guards to contain them. They tried to outrun them," here the man let out a harsh laugh. "When they were caught, they tried to resist saying that they were only looking. When we grabbed the girl – your niece – her companion got enraged and aimed a mastered fire spell at her holder, their leader. The boy has been taken care of, and after an autopsy the body of the boy will be returned."_

_Shalua's aunt looked appalled. "How can you smile like that? You killed an innocent boy. Get out! Get out my house!"_

_Mrs. Rui crossed to the front door, holding it open for the stranger. The stranger nodded, moving towards the door. "I know when to take my leave – but just think, ShinRa **was** going to negotiate your niece."_

"_Shelke?" She sounded helpless at the name of her niece, before narrowing her eyes more, and surging at the stranger, grabbed his lab coat and slammed him against the wall. "Give her back! Give me my Shelke back!"_

"_Unhand me" the man glared, pushing her arms away. "Your niece has the potential of an elite ShinRa First Class SOLDIER . . . or . . . maybe something more. With a little mako, she could do __**wonders**__."_

"_She's ten years old! She's a child, not a killer!"_

"_Pah," the man waved the comment aside. "She will have a lot of training then; it's better to start them when they are at a young age – minds like a sponge. Good day – ShinRa thanks you."_

_And with that, the man exited the house, closing the door behind him. Mrs. Rui stood frozen in the small foyer, falling to pieces as the door slammed shut._

"And that's how my sister got entangled with Deepground; it also fueled my drive to get into ShinRa as a scientist. I planned to find my sister and bring her home to mom. However, mom died when I became a ShinRa intern. I never did find Shelke, she wasn't on a roster of past and present SOLDIERS, and I didn't have any way to access the Deepground files. Soon, I met up with Reeve and we started to collaborate," Shalua shook her head. "Enough about my past thought, back to the Protomateria and Omega."

"That's where you were all the time, right?" Tifa asked. "Yuffie mentioned it in passing once that you were looking for your reason to live."

"That's right," Shalua nodded, focusing her eye on Tifa. "Regarding Deepground though, the reason why they are so strong is because they manipulated their minds in the past, making them cold hearted as they drive all sense of compassion and reality from them. And, without a doubt, all that time beneath Midgar made it worse. As for their strength, they get it from being exposed to mako," Shalua flicked a glance at Cloud. "No, not the same Mako that you in SOLDIER were exposed too – from what we know, you in SOLDIER were the fore bearers, guinea pigs, you could call it, to see the reaction to a condensed form of Mako. However, Deepground were exposed to a higher amount of _un_processed Mako."

Everyone nodded around the table, nodding at what the scientist said.

"Then, do you have any idea what they mean by pure and unpure?" Tifa asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Sadly, I don't," Shalua shook her head. "However, when Shelke awakes and is in a stable condition, I will ask her and find the answers we're lacking."

"Whelp, I'd _love_ to stay and wait, but I've got things to do," Yuffie said, standing up from the table. "Reeve, you mentioned Nibelheim, do you know how I can get heir quickly? Preferably without the help of Reno and Rufus?"

"Rufus, Reno and the rest of the Turks won't be a problem, Yuffie, they haven't been seen for a while," Reeve nodded, standing up also. "You should go the way Vincent did. As you know, underneath Junon there's the entrance to the Underwater Reactor. Before you reach it, do you remember a dog that was guarding the other door in the corridor? Beyond it, there is another underwater pipe and it will take you all the way to the Corel Reactor. One of my teams are currently is Costa Del Sol watching for Deepground. Since they haven't found any traces, they plan to move to Rocket Town, they can take you to the Nibel plains."

Yuffie nodded. "That's fine; I'll see you all later then." With a wave, Yuffie started towards the door. At least she didn't have to _**walk**_ the sewers like she did in Midgar two years ago _and_ she didn't have to put up with Reno, she could ride in a comfy car or bus, or whatever the WRO drove. Yuffie pause in the doorway, turning around to face the other with a frown. "I need a weapon though, I lost my Conformer in Kalm . . ."

---

Yuffie grumbled as she hit her head on the metallic siding inside the WRO vehicle. This was _anything_ but comfortable! Rubbing her head, Yuffie glared towards the front of the vehicle, couldn't they drive a little slower? Jeez, she **was** trying to prepare for Nibelheim. Reeve had called her when she had emerged at Corel's reactor, saying that Shera had phoned saying Deepground helicopters had flown overheard but continued north and she was worried if Cid was in Rocket Town.

"Deepground." Yuffie sighed, holding her Conformer in one hand as she polished its edges. "Vince's going to have all the fun, _again_!" she pouted.

"Miss. Kisaragi," the voice through the speaker broke through Yuffie's thoughts as the screen flickered to life. "We are just passing through the Nibel plains. This is as close to Nibelheim as we can go, we wish you good luck." With that, the video screen turned off, the truck stopping.

"Thanks boys!" Yuffie called.

Her footsteps sounded on the metallic flooring as she crossed the back of the truck, unlocking the back door, pushing them open. Yuffie jumped lightly to the ground, the wind rushing around her small frame as she strapped her Conformer to her back, closing the trucks' doors. Walking around the truck, Yuffie waved to the two guys in the front seats before turning on her heel and heading towards the deserted town.

"They better not have destroyed the mansion," Yuffie whispered to herself as her storm grey eyes took in all her surrounding as she listening for any noise as she crept into town.

The town was deserted for the most part; it hadn't changed since she left. The old houses still stood in the circle, the old fountain dried up in the center, the mansion and the mountains towering overhead. Leaving the cobbled street behind, Yuffie started up the dirt path, slipping through the iron gates of the mansion, her home in front of her. Standing in the shadows of the pillars, Yuffie took a critical look at the mansion. From the outside, it looked the same. Sticking close to the iron fence that encased the yard, Yuffie's mind wandered.

_If_ Deepground was here . . . Yuffie paled. They'd destroy the inside! Gritting her teeth, Yuffie grabbed her Conformer from its position on her back, and took off at a run for the back terrace doors they had installed.

---

Yuffie walked down the hallway, eyes narrowed, her Conformer gripped tightly in her left hand. Deepground was – or _had_ – been here as numerous gunshots had been left in the walls and furniture, much to her annoyance. When this was all over, they'd have to remove all this stuff – what a _**waste**_ of gil that would be!

"Reeve's so going to pay for this – _no _**Rufus** will, he's father made them all!" Yuffie grumbled, as she left the large, windowless room, the hallway stretching before her.

Keeping her eyes narrowed and ears open in the darkness – a light would only _attract_ Deepground if they were still around. "Vincent," Yuffie whispered in a singsong voice. "Where are you?"

_Bang Bang_.

Yuffie paused, a grin flittering across her face. That _had_ to be Vincent . . . and he must have found Deepground. Glancing at the oak doors that led into the foyer – Vincent was right there! – she placed her ear against the doors. She could hear the gunshots and then everything went silent, followed by the murmur of voices.

Yuffie frowned, backing away from the door. "I can't hear anything," she grumbled in annoyance.

She stared at the doors before her, wanting to go through it. She shook her head at the thought, in that frame of mind; Vincent might just turn Cerberus on her. Quickly turning on her heel, Yuffie started back down the corridor, looking for the side door. Upon finding the door she was looking for, Yuffie threw the door open, holding her Conformer tightly in her hand. As she ran down the hallway – throwing caution to the wind as her feet hit heavily on the hardwood – Yuffie could hear a cold female voice.

"Ah, so you cannot control the beast without this?" Yuffie clenched her Conformer tightly, shoving her mastered materia into the open slots. "Well, there will be no need for it when I'm done with you."

Catching her breath, Yuffie ran the short distance that was left before cantering around the corner, her tattered poncho swaying from the quick movements. Yuffie's mind whirled quickly as she saw Vincent lying face down on the ground, a red haired woman standing over him. Before Yuffie could think of anything else, she brought her Conformer back, throwing it with all her might across the room at the woman.

The woman jumped back as the Conformer flew at her, the weapon flying over Vincent – just missing the red haired woman – before the Conformer connected with the wall. Keeping her storm grey eyes on the woman, Yuffie ran forward, crossing the room in a matter of seconds due to her mastered time materia. Reaching into her side pouch, Yuffie grabbed a few of her kunai, tossing them with rapid speed at the woman, making sure she kept her distance from her. While keeping an eye on her, Yuffie saw her Conformer from the corner of her eyes. The metal weapon hit one of the pillars of the balcony above, before it started cantering towards the woman and Yuffie.

While the older woman looked unaware, Yuffie jumped back at the last second, Conformer flying between them, imbedding itself in the hardwood floor. "_Flash_," Yuffie mumbled, a white light suddenly erupting from the yellow materia.

Yuffie smirked as the bright light engulfed the dark and damp foyer, and taking advantage of her opponents sudden disadvantage; Yuffie whirled around. She cast a quick glance around for the fallen gunslinger, kneeling down beside him, grabbing his arm in an attempt to hoist him up.

"You're . . . real _heavy_," Yuffie grumbled, casting a glare at him.

Dead weight sure _was_ heavy! Using her knees to add an extra boost, Yuffie managed to somehow stand up, dragging Vincent to the mansions' door, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and the woman in the house. Yuffie paused momentarily at the door, looking back at her beloved Conformer – the flash fading – and shaking her head, she turned her back on her prize possession, fleeing the mansion and Nibelheim, the WRO truck idling out on the plains.

---

With the help of the WRO agents, Yuffie managed to get Vincent into the back of the truck and lying down on a makeshift bed. Yuffie sat on the bench in front of the terminals, her storm grey eyes resting on the gunslinger. When they had gotten Vincent lying down on the bed, Yuffie had noticed the large, gaping hole in Vincent's chest. As the truck started up, speeding away from the deserted town, Yuffie pondered over what she had seen.

Lost in her thoughts, Yuffie didn't notice the gaping hole heal itself up; the fast movements of the truck over the terrain making her jerk around as they hit nearly every bump and pothole.

"That woman with all the red . . . could _that_ have been Rosso the Crimson of the Tsviets?" Yuffie blinked. "Holy . . . the Tsviets, wow, I'm good. But, what'd she do to Vinny?"

Frowning, Yuffie cast a glance back at the fallen gunslinger. Pushing herself up off the bench, Yuffie padded across the metallic flooring, stopping beside him, kneeling down to be on level with him. Tentatively, Yuffie reached out a hand, brushing his dark bangs away from his face.

"What happened in there? You're never one to die . . . you're not _supposed_ to die on me, remember? And that almost losing control of Chaos . . . wait, no. No way . . ."

_The Protomateria holds its Keeper in check . . . when the Protomateria is away from the Keeper; the Keeper shall become uncontrollable and wreck destruction . . ._

"That thing . . . that was the Protomateria, wasn't it?" Yuffie whispered, frowning.

The WRO truck hit another bump, making Yuffie lose her balance and topple forward, falling onto Vincent. Yuffie grumbled about the truck, pushing herself back up.

"What?" Yuffie frowned, her eyebrows coming together as she ran a hand over Vincent's chest. It was all healed. "How . . .?"

"Ah, I see you found Vincent, that's good to know," a voice said through the terminal, the screen flickering to life.

Yuffie smiled as she turned around, the familiar face of Reeve appearing on screen. "He was in the mansion, but we have a **major** problem Reeve!"

Reeve stopped, whatever he was going to say could wait. His brown eyes looked over Yuffie's trouble expression and nodded. "You don't sound too well Yuffie, did something go wrong?"

Yuffie nodded; eyes wide. "Which one's Rosso the Crimson?! Tell me she doesn't have long red hair and a red outfit, please!"

Reeve raised an eyebrow. "What happened, Yuffie?"

"The Protomateria! That . . . they took the Protomateria! Vincent . . . he was fazing between himself and Chaos. She had an orb in her hand, she said Vincent couldn't control the beast without that orb. We _lost _the Protomateria . . . what'll happen now?"

"Yuffie, calm down," Reeve said calmly, taking in what the ninja said. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Call me when Vincent comes too, we need to develop a new plan or a strategy. Where are you now?"

"Corel maybe?" Yuffie shrugged.

"Okay, well, see you soon, everything will be alright."

Yuffie nodded, waving bye to Reeve before the screen went blank. Sighing, Yuffie turned around, storm grey eyes looking Vincent over once more, before closing her eyes to concentrate on what was ahead.

---

Yuffie opened an eye as she heard movement from across the truck. Smiling as she saw Vincent move, his crimson eyes opening and closing, fixated on the ceiling. Wanting to surprise him, Yuffie pulled up her poncho's hood over her as she stared, waiting for him to notice her.

It didn't take long. Blinking, Vincent shifted his crimson eyes to look over at Yuffie, eyebrow raised. Yuffie smiled, raising a hand to wave at him. "Morning."

Vincent didn't say anything, making her smirk as he held her gaze. He didn't recognize her. "Where . . .?" Vincent stopped, shaking his head as he looked more closely at her. "Who are you?"

Shaking her head, Yuffie let out a laugh, jumping up off the bench, striking a pose. "Well, I'm glad you asked! I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil; the single white rose of Wutai!" With vigor, Yuffie grabbed her poncho, tearing it off her. "Yuffie Kisaragi!" Jumping onto the bench, Yuffie grinned at him, twirling around. "Feast your eyes on –"

The WRO truck hit another bump. The jarring motion sent Yuffie tumbling from the bench. The young ninja collided with the large terminal with a thud, slipping down onto the keyboard. Yuffie brought a hand to her head, wincing. "Owww . . ."

Vincent paused, smiling at the ninja, lying back down. "So, where are we?"

Yuffie pouted, opening her eyes to glare at him. "C'mon, aren't you a little concerned?"

"Yuffie, it's been a while. How's your head?"

But he was right, she hadn't seen him since the Kalm Festival . . . whoa, that was a week and a half ago, that felt like forever! Shaking her head, Yuffie thought about his last words, hearing his sarcasm. "You . . . could you at least _pretend_ to be sympathetic?"

Vincent glanced at Yuffie, the ninja watching him with narrowed eyes, a hand rubbing her head. Shaking his head, Vincent tried to pull himself up onto his left arm. Seeing Vincent's sudden movements, Yuffie jumped up from her bench, arms outstretched as she waved them in front of him.

"Whoa, hey, take it easy! That was a big hole in your chest!"

Vincent blanked, looking at her. "A hole in my chest?"

Yuffie nodded, leaning over him, a hand on her chest. "I seriously thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right back up. You were always _different_, but I guess that's why you're still breathing." Grinning at him, Yuffie spun around, flopping back down onto the bench.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?"

Yuffie blinked, say what? "Me? I'm helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim and I found you looking all corpse like in ShinRa manor, so I saved you. Can you imagine that? Me saving the _great_ Vincent Valentine? Do I get any thanks?"

There was no need to tell Vincent she had followed him there, wanted to fight the Deepground jerks and came face to face with who she believed was Rosso the Crimson. Nah; that could wait till later . . .

"Thanks, Yuffie."

Yuffie snapped out of her thoughts, waving her hands at him. "No, whoa, I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously," Yuffie smiled at him, shifting slightly to look at the terminal. "Anyway, Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you woke up," Yuffie said, punching in Reeve's number, the screen coming to life; and when the connection was established, the WRO headquarters came into view.

Yuffie waved as Reeve appeared on the screen, then turned to point over at Vincent. "Guess what Reeve? Vincent came too."

Reeve nodded. "Vincent came too? Excellent. I have some troubling news, using you-know-who, I infiltrated Midgar and what I found out wasn't the prettiest of sight," Reeve shook his head. "Omega . . . I should have known. We can't sacrifice anymore people to this. We are currently analyzing the data you sent back to us, Vincent and we are preparing to mobilize for a final strike against Midgar. Come back to headquarters as soon as you can, we're going to need both your help. Tsueti out." With a wave, Reeve disappeared as the screen went black.

Yuffie stared at the blank screen before turning to face Vincent, who looked unfazed by Reeve's comments. "There you have it. I don't know what's going down but it sounds big! I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deepground punks. They've had their way long enough. Now, it's time for some pain-a-la Yuffie!" Yuffie smiled over at Vincent, storm grey meeting crimson as she flashed him the peace sign. "Just give me three minutes with those guys, I can take them. No, better make it two, maybe three or four, well it really depends on how many there are. But, I think if there were five, I could take them in two, or two in five . . ."

"Yuffie," Vincent broke in, stopping the ninja's rant.

Yuffie stopped, fist in the air as she looked over at him. "Hmm? What's up Vincent?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight Deepground?"

Yuffie nodded, staring at the floor as she pulled her feet up onto the bench. Resting her elbows on her knees, Yuffie looked up at him. "They shot me, you know? When they attacked Kalm nearly two weeks ago, they found me going up the fire escape at the hotel. I was only trying to get my Conformer. Shalua found me; I've been recovering at the Chocobo Ranch with some WRO girl until recently. I suppose you could call it revenge, but I don't think of it like that. I just don't want to see people suffering anymore, it's really bad Vincent. Reeve told us all about it at headquarters. Oh! Congratulations on defeating Azul, Reeve said the guy was pretty _big_."

Vincent nodded. "You're okay though, right?"

"Yeah," Yuffie pouted. "But my Conformer – and _**my**_ materia! – got left in Nibel! Now, I'm going to have to use my Four Point Shuriken or something, I hope Reeve still has it . . ."

Vincent laughed lightly. "At least you're alright."

Yuffie nodded, smiling at him, the two of them falling into silence. Yuffie closed her eyes, leaning against the terminal.

"We'll be arriving shortly," came the voice of the WRO agent in the cab. "What the hell?"

Yuffie opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow at the speaker before looking over at Vincent who shrugged. Moving to stand up, Yuffie let out a yelp as the truck swerved suddenly. Losing her balance, Yuffie toppled from the bench, colliding heavily with the back of the truck. Vincent pushed himself off the bench, attempting to grab the surprised ninja before she collided with the truck. Crimson eyes locked on the ninja, he made his way quickly to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Yuffie?"

The ninja didn't answer, making the gunslinger frown. Sighing, he picked the ninja up, crossing the small truck, placing her onto the bench he had occupied until recently. Running a hand through her black hair before grabbing his Cerberus from his holster and made his way out of the truck.

---

Okay, another chapter down!

Currently, I'm working on the outline for Chapter 25, which will cover approximately Chapter 8 and 9 of the game.

Oh, and for anyone who wonders why writing Dirge of Cerberus takes longer then the FF7 and AC chapters, is because although DoC has WAY more talking and a strict game play plan, that makes it really hard to get creative and link all the characters together for cutscenes. And, alas, since this isn't a novelization of the game, but deals with the other characters and what they do, that makes it harder. The best part though is creating more of Shalua and Shelke's past!  
So, review, review and the next one'll come out quicker!


	23. 23: State of Emergency

_Shelke sighed, her eyes trained on the computer terminal before her, her hands flying over the keyboard. Her eyes flickered behind her as she heard heavy footsteps on the old, decaying floor, quickly averting them back to the screen. She heard the footsteps fall silent, rolling her eyes as she felt the presence behind her._

"_What is the status of our Keeper?"_

_Shelke rolled her eyes: Azul. _

_Although he was supposed to be her partner, there would be no love lost between them if something happened to the other. Her hands paused over the keyboard, she hated being interrupted – especially for something regarding him. _

"_His location remains unchanged since the confrontation. We can assume this is the WRO headquarters."_

_She could see the smirk on his face as he responded. "Good; two birds with one stone."_

_Shelke heard him turn to leave then, his footsteps heavy on the creaking floorboards. Shelke flicked a glance at the larger man as he left the makeshift room, her hands flying across the keyboard as she finished some last minute calculations for their assault on the presumed WRO headquarters. _

_Finishing the report, the numbers and probability of their success sent to Weiss, Shelke pushed herself away from the large terminal. Her eyes narrowed at the open doorway Azul had exited moments ago. _

_**Azul . . . what is he planning**_ She thought with a frown.

_Ever since they had found Vincent Valentine – the so called Keeper – Azul had become distant from her. Had her fainting in Kalm changed his view on her? Why did the doctor's fragments start to respond at the sight of Vincent Valentine? She shook her head at the thought, bringing a hand to her forehead as her head throbbed suddenly. _

_Blinking through the pain, Shelke reached out a hand for the one materia she would rely heavily on in the upcoming battle. For some reason, she had been the only Tsviet without a way of defending themselves without materia._

_Azul's_ _natural ability at magic and skills without materia, Rosso's speed, Nero's mechanical wings and Weiss who was good at everything and never needed in battle but pulled their strings_.

_Shelke frowned at the thought, pocketing the glowing materia as she left the room. _

_For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt she would need it during the assault on the WRO . . . Forcing the feeling back, Shelke left the room, following in Azul's path down the hallway, Weiss waiting to give out their instructions. _

Shelke groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Blinking back her sleep, she glanced around her. She was in some sort of scientific tank, she could tell. Upon glancing outside the tank, the images distorted, she frowned.

_This __**isn't**__ Deepground_, she thought, her eyes narrowing when she found her.

"Shalua," she muttered; the older brunette asleep against her terminal.

Closing her eyes momentarily, her eyes changing to a deep yellow as she reopened them, and keeping her mind focused, Shelke connected herself to the network running through the building.

_Sometimes_, she thought, _SND comes in handy_ . . .

Managing to unlock the tank, the Lifestream-like water draining out of the bottom, Shelke's feet touched lightly to the metal bottom of the tank. Pushing the door open, Shelke blinked, her eyes reverting back to normal. She took one glance at Shalua as she stopped beside her, before shaking her head, picking up her weapons from the table. Shalua stirred as Shelke's weapons scraped against the metallic table, slowly coming too. Blinking back her sleep, Shalua started as she noticed Shelke, eyes fixed on her.

"Shelke! How are you feeling?"

Shelke sighed at the older woman's concern, weapons still in hand. Quickly, Shelke lit her weapons up, holding them out defensively in front of her, eyes golden again as she glared at Shalua. "You were a fool to let your enemy live. Now, I'm going to kill you and return to Deepground."

Shalua rolled her eye, placing a hand on her hip. "I don't _think_ so. I have to admit, I wasn't myself back there. Seeing you for the first time in _ten_ years left me in a bit of a spin," shaking her head, Shalua glared at her. "But, I've had time to recover _and_ I'm not letting you get away."

Shelke rolled her eyes. "I don't recall needing your permission to do anything."

Shalua scoffed, drawing her hand into a fist, her mechanical arm motioning to Shelke. "And I don't remember you being able to win any of our fights, do you? How about it? You _want_ to try your luck?"

Shalua and Shelke glared at one another, each willing the other female to be the first to move.

"**Emergency, Emergency!**"

Caught off guard as the red intruder lights of the headquarters sprung to life, the drone of the emergency bell ringing through the room and echoing down the hallway, Shalua jumped slightly. Narrowing her eye slightly, she turned away from Shelke – knowing she was leaving her back wide open – and raced to the terminal. Typing something quickly into the large computer terminal, Shalua brought up the security camera screens, cursing when she saw Deepground.

"They're back!? But why?"

Shalua flinched as Shelke approached; her voice cold. "They were waiting for Azul."

Shalua blinked, looking back at Shelke. "Azul?"

Shelke nodded, staring at the screen. "His death was merely a prologue to the true terror."

Shalua stopped, whipping around to face Shelke, grabbing the smaller girls' arm tightly. "What do you mean _true terror_?" Shalua narrowed her eye. "What are they after?"

Shelke sighed, raising her arm and knocking Shalua's hand away. "Azul, they were wanting his body, we dispose of our own." Shelke shook her head, looking away from Shalua, staring at the screen showing many of the WRO sectors. "However, I don't think that will be necessary."

Shalua raised an eyebrow. "And _**why**_ would that be??"

Shelke sighed, rolling her eyes. "Azul is well, he has awoken."

"Azul's _awake_?" Shalua commented, sarcasm dripping from her tone. She shook her head, moving back to the terminal. "Azul can't be alive. Vincent _shot_ him . . . Reeve was there."

Shelke shook her head again. "Vincent Valentine could not kill Azul. With our high resistance to substances due to large amounts of Mako exposure," Shelke frowned at the mention of Mako. "We are _nearly_ immune to mortal substances. Azul was merely put into a state of hibernation, the Mako in his body reacting. The process is complete sooner then expected. Weiss must have known . . . Azul's body has high amounts of Mako due to his size no doubt that is what awoke him so soon."

"Mako . . . _awoke_ him?" Shalua raised an eyebrow, her mind whirling. She may have been a scientist but . . . this was _way_ out of her league, people coming back from the dead. "But, that's **not** possible."

"It is possible," Shelke cut in, glancing at the screen. "Azul is awake; Weiss must know we're alive. I will join him now. You're lucky we were interrupted sister."

Shalua glared at Shelke who looked blankly back at her before turning on her heel. Shaking her head, Shalua crossed the room, grabbing Shelke's arm, roughly stopping the girl.

"I don't think so, _you're_ staying here." Pulling Shelke behind her, Shalua made her way back to the computer terminal. "I'm not losing you again, this is my fault anyway."

Ignoring Shelke's protests and her attempts to loosen Shalua's grip on her, Shalua sunk into her chair, using her free hand to navigate the keyboard. Her hand flew over the board, pressing the keys at a rapid pace.

"Channel open," came the computers' voice.

"Reeve," Shalua yelled into the microphone, waiting impatiently for the video feed to come up on screen. "We've got a major situation here – Deepground's back, they're after Azul . . . he's _**alive**_ somehow."

Only hearing static, Shalua grumbled, glaring at the terminal. "Shalua . . . Deepground . . . in trouble . . . on their way . . . "

Then the line cut off.

"What the hell? Why now?" Shalua cursed, letting go of Shelke in the process. The monitor in front of Shalua sparked to life, the colour dim with static running across the screen now and again. Reeve seemed to be knocked out; the man slumped on the floor. A Deepground soldier surveyed the room as they entered, the guard hounds destroying the expensive systems that lined the room. "Dammit, where the _hell_ is Valentine and the others when you need them?" She cursed, balling her hand into a fist, striking her terminal in anger.

"You shouldn't worry," Shelke said from further down the terminal, her eyes fixed on the security screens. "Vincent Valentine is right there."

Moving over to the screen Shelke was looking at, she noticed the gunslinger was outside the WRO's main doors, fighting what looked like a mechanical bug on their staircase, the thing flanked by Deepground soldiers.

"We're going too, we're not staying here," Shalua commented, shrugging out of her lab coat, tossing it onto her chair as she headed towards the labs automatic doors. "You're coming too; we have a lot to catch up on."

Shelke sighed, rolling her eyes. "Only until I find Azul . . ."

---

"No, Vincent come back," Yuffie mumbled, raising her hand and closing it around the air.

"Miss. Kisaragi?" A voice drifted into Yuffie's thoughts, followed by a prod on her arm. "Time to wake up – do you think she's okay, maybe she hit her head?"

"I don't know, probably; we did stop suddenly," the second one said with a shrug before kneeling down and prodding Yuffie again.

Yuffie moaned, her eyebrows coming together as she slowly came too. Opening her eyes, Yuffie stared at the two WRO soldiers, blinking away the sleep as she pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by some of Deepground's machines; they ran us off the road. They were pretty huge; Mr. Valentine took care of them. He left you in our charge – he seemed pretty worried about you."

Yuffie smiled, the second WRO soldier nodding. "That he did, those machines were pretty strange though, they only stopped sparking ten minutes ago. I thought they were going to come back to life!"

"Nothing can come back from the dead."

_Only Sephiroth_, Yuffie thought bitterly, watching the two soldiers chat away, neither of them any older then she saw. Shaking her head at the thoughts, Yuffie looked up at the two, eyebrows raised.

"You said they stopped sparking ten minutes ago – how long have I been out?"

"Um . . ." the two soldiers stropped, looking at one another. "Maybe half an hour?"

"Half an hour?!" Yuffie yelled, pushing herself up off the bench. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're about twenty minutes away from headquarters, we tiers to get in contact with them, but their power seems to be down, all we get is static."

Yuffie nodded, starting towards the back doors of the truck. "If something's going on, I _shouldn't_ have missed anything yet," Yuffie paused then, frowning with her hands on her hips. "I don't have my Conformer! Che, I'll have to borrow one of my old weapons from Reeve. I never thought I'd have to use that again," Yuffie added with a laugh.

Shaking her head, Yuffie opened the hatch on the door. She jumped lightly down onto the grass, the remains of the attacking machines on the ground. Yuffie wave over her shoulder at the truck, flashing the two a smile as she started down the path.

"Miss. Kisaragi!"

Yuffie stopped; looking over her shoulder as one of the soldiers came rushing towards her, shoving a small weapon into her hands. "It's not much, but it'll have to do you, at least until you reach headquarters," Nodding, he pointed over Yuffie's shoulder. "Take this path, it's very tough terrain, but eventually you'll come to the entrance near the water, it's for all our members from overseas."

Yuffie nodded. "Alright, thanks boys," Yuffie winked at them. "You've been a great help, see you in a bit."

Turning her back on the two, Yuffie left the small clearing, the narrow path leading her through the mountains. Casting a glance at the weapon she was given, her storm grey eyes raked over it. A couple kunai that was similar to the ones everyone in Wutai owned and some materia. A huge grin spread out over her face, _hopefully_ they didn't want the materia back . . .

Yuffie let out a laugh. "And it's _completely_ mastered too . . . this is **great**!"

Shaking her head, Yuffie let her mind wander. Considering Vincent had already been through here not that long ago, she doubted there were any Deepground soldiers of those guard hounds around anymore. Besides, if there was no doubt she would hear them coming, everything seemed to echo around here and the mediating her father made her do when she was younger to calm down.

"What was with that dream?" Yuffie muttered to herself, angrily kicking a rock out of her way. "Why would I think of her? I don't even _know_ her!"

For some reason, Lucrecia had stared in her dream. For what reason, she didn't know.

_She – that is to say Yuffie – was up on the mountain top, overlooking Nibelheim, the Nibel mountain range behind them. It had been such a nice day out and she had managed to convince to come with her, the mansion grounds were getting so dull! After finally agreeing, they had found this little spot that overlooked the picturesque town. The warm breeze played across them, the tall grass swaying slightly._

"_It's so nice out, isn't it?" Yuffie said, leaning against the tree trunk, eyes closed._

"_It is," Vincent said; hands behind his head as he lay out in the grass._

_Yuffie smiled, opening her eyes and reaching a hand out, rustling his hair. "Oh, c'mon Vinnie, can't you say more then that?"_

_Vincent smirked at her, opening one crimson eye to stare at the small ninja hovering over him. "Aren't you cold?"_

_Yuffie frowned, but shook her head. "No, it feels nice; it's rained so much lately. I'm happy to be outside, enjoying it with you."_

_She saw a smile play across Vincent's face, his eyes closing one more, the sun playing across him. "I'm glad."_

_Yuffie grinned, falling back to lean on her palms, legs stretched out in front of her. "Say, would you like to have a picnic out here? I'm starting to get hungry."_

_Vincent nodded, opening his eyes and pushing himself off the ground. Already standing up, Yuffie noticed his movements from the corner of her eye, and spun around on her heel. Hands on her hips, Yuffie huffed, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. The gunslinger stopped, looking up a Yuffie with a raised eyebrow._

_Yuffie shook her head. "You stay here; you spent all that time fixing the mansion while I watched. I'll get the picnic basket for us; I'll be back in a couple, okay?"_

"_If you're sure."_

"_I'm sure," Yuffie chirped, leaning down to kiss the gunslinger quickly. "I'll be back I got it all planned out here," Yuffie tapped her head, smiling at him. "See you." Tuning on her heel, Yuffie started down the off beat path to the small town._

_---_

"_Vincent!" Yuffie called in a singsong voice. "I'm back!"_

_Cresting the top of the hill, Yuffie's smiled froze in place before disappearing, the basket falling from her limp grasp._

_  
This **couldn't** be happening . . ._

_Vincent laid in the same spot she left him, hands behind his head and underneath the tree – however, the gunslinger had short hair and was wearing his Turk uniform. Standing over him, hands clasped behind her back, a similar basket in hand as hey looked down at Vincent._

_Yuffie's heart beat louder. She didn't have to see the persons' face to know who it was. The lab coat told her all._

_It was Lucrecia._

"_Fall asleep here and you might catch a cold," Lucrecia let out a tiny laugh as Vincent awoke, jolting as he noticed Lucrecia. "Why are you so surprised? Is my face that hideous?"_

_Yuffie didn't say anything, but shrugged, her eyes narrowed. What was this feeling? Jealousy? Even though it was a dream . . . it seemed _so _real._

"_No, I didn't . . . I'm sorry."_

_  
Yuffie smiled at Vincent's reaction, how like him. Vincent always worried about other, never wanting to offend anyone. Sure, he acted like he didn't care when he met them three years ago. But, who wouldn't after that fate?_

_  
Lucrecia smiled, shaking her head. "And how are you supposed to be my bodyguard if you're up here sleeping?"_

_Vincent seemed taken aback, shaking his head. "The warm breeze . . . I was only going to close my eyes for a minute."_

"_Well, I have to admit, the breeze is quite comfortable," Lucrecia cast a glance around the hill, smiling. "However, I think you're in my seat."_

_Vincent raised an eyebrow at Lucrecia's words. Yuffie froze, figuring out she was invisible, they couldn't see her. Lucrecia smiled, pulling the basket out from behind her back, a bottle of wine sticking out of it._

"_Care to join me?"_

Yuffie frowned, growling as she ran a hand through her hair. Lucrecia was dead; entombed in Mako. But, wasn't she injected with JENOVA cells when she was pregnant with Sephiroth? Could she wake herself up if she wanted too? Yuffie shook her head, dispelling the thoughts.

"I shouldn't worry about that . . . what the hell?"

Yuffie stopped as the path opened up, the headquarters of the WRO stretching before her. Even through her musings, she still seemed to know where she was going. Walking through the disaster, smoking remains of smashed helicopters littered the ground; countless bodies of both the WRO and Deepground soldiers lying around. Stifling a shudder, Yuffie past by the bodies, staring right ahead. She let out a sigh as she made it to the metallic door, pausing outside the door. Quickly, she checked the materia she had placed in her armor and the kunai she had placed within quick reach.

"I hope they left some for me!" Yuffie grumbled, pushing the door open, her mind on payback for the Kalm incident.

---

Shalua made her way quickly down the hallway, Shelke right on her heels. The younger sister stared blankly around her, her mind whirling as she followed Shalua deeper into the WRO headquarters. If she was loyal to Weiss, she should be using this opportunity to get information on the WRO to help Deepground. Glancing at the older woman in front of her, Shelke felt her resolve waver. She had wanted to get away from Deepground since she had been found at the ShinRa building ten years ago. And here it was, her long lost sister demanding that Shelke stay here, that she _wasn't_ going back. Shelke sighed; she didn't know what to do.

Following Shalua around the corner, Shelke stumbled to a halt as Shalua stopped, hand groping foe the materia she kept hidden in her pockets. Sighing, Shelke reached back for her weapons, lighting them up as she took her fighting stance beside Shalua.

She glanced up at Shalua, shock in the older woman's face. "This is only for now," Shelke said sharply, and momentarily turning transparent, Shelke shot forward, her weapon connecting with the Deepground soldiers.

Shalua nodded, putting a materia into her armor slot. "Comet2!"

Shelke jumped back as multiple comets came out of the ceiling, falling straight towards the Deepground soldiers, connecting with her, sending them to the ground from the impact."

"Well, thanks then, _for now_." Shalua shrugged, coming to Shelke sighed as the comets stopped; the Deepground soldiers motionless on the floor. "C'mon, let's go."

Grabbing Shelke's hand and inclining her head down the deserted hallway, Shelke nodded to her, the two females starting down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Shelke asked, easily keeping pace.

"I have to get to Reeve, something's wrong; Deepground's already gotten to him. Vincent's here somewhere too . . . speak of the devil," Shalua mused, shaking her head.

The door from the communications room opened up onto the main level of the WRO, the many levels towering above destroyed. Bodies littered the floor, the remaining WRO soldiers leaning against the bullet ridden pillars casting Cure3's on themselves and Life2 on their comrades to no avail. Quickly passing through the destroyed foyer, Shalua nodded to those that acknowledged her presence, disappearing through the door Vincent went through, Shelke behind her.

"C'mon, we're almost there," Shalua said as the door closed behind Shelke.

Shelke nodded, following after Shalua as she sprinted down the hallway and stairwell to the lower level. Slowing down as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Shalua gripped the materia still in her pockets, looking for her mastered ones. Inwardly, she cursed herself for leaving her lab coat in the other room – her gun had been in one of those pockets.

"What a foolish mistake," she muttered, shaking her head.

"What?" Shelke responded from behind.

"My guns in my lab coat – but, I can't worry about _that_ now. C'mon, there shouldn't be anyone down here . . ." Azul wasn't being held here was he? There would be no way they would place him so close to the Commissioner's office.

"What the hell?"

Jumping out of her thoughts, Shalua looked up, quickly running down the remaining hallway and around the corner.

"Azul," Shelke said calmly, getting there before Shalua.

At the sound of their voices, Vincent momentarily turned around to look at them, his crimson eyes narrowed in concentration. Shalua glanced from Vincent to Azul, _what the hell_ was right. What happened there? What had Shelke said about Azul?

_Our high resistance to substances . . . nearly immune to mortal diseased . . . state of hibernation . . . Mako reacting. The process is complete sooner then expected._

Shalua snapped out of her thoughts as the floor beneath her rumbled, Azul moving closer to them. Vincent tore his crimson eyes away from then, raising his Cerberus. Shelke watched with blank eyes as Vincent lowered his Cerberus, dodging out of the way of Azuls' swipe. Shelke glanced from Azul to Shalua as she was knocked to the ground. Shelke glanced back at Azul as his shadow fell overtop her.

"What?" Shelke yelped, falling heavily to the ground as Azul roughly smacked her.

Glaring up at the larger male, Shelke quickly looked through her side pouch, pulling out the mastered yellow materia she had put there earlier. As she stood up, Shelke let out a gasp as Azul caught her movements, thrusting the yellow materia out in front of her, the shield appearing.

Her golden eyes shining again, Shelke glared blankly up at Azul. "The extreme potency of this shield materia is comparable to that of your barrier field Azul."

The shield from the materia fell away as Shelke put it back into her pocket, Azul reverting back to his human form, eyes narrowed. "Shelke? Why do you stand in my way?"

Shelke sighed, closing the clasp on her pouch. "I had to protect myself; you were trying to kill me."

"Then now is the time." Shelke rose and eyebrow as the older male, gasping as he made another swipe at her, narrowly missing. "You are no longer required."

Shelke paused, her heart hammering loudly, her small frame instantly cold. "No longer . . .?"

Azul glared at her, hate in his eyes as he advanced towards her. Shelke glared up at him, eye narrowed as she forced herself not to retreat. "You are no different from the others; your weak body is nothing without Mako," here Azul cast a glance at her body. "Your only skill is in collecting data from inside a virtual reality. It makes me **sick** to ever think of you as one of the Tsviets," Azul shook his head and then smirked. "Weiss had ordered your termination."

Shelke blinked, her eyes wide as she took a step back. "Weiss?!"

Azul smirked at the surprised brunette, taking the time to advance on her, quickly dwarfing the smaller girl. "Your mission was to identify and locate the Keeper of the Protomateria – that is why we uploaded the doctor's data into your neural network," here Azul smirked, throwing his head back in a laugh as Shelke stumbled back, away from him. "But we no longer need it, and we _cannot_ let it fall into the hands on the WRO. Your fate has been decided Shelke. It's time for you to return to the planet."

Her voice not working properly from the shock, Shelke shook her head at Azul's words. Bringing her hand to her back pockets, Shelke quickly undid the clasp of the pocket, pulling out the mastered yellow materia. The yellow materia glowed suddenly engulfing the room in a white light, Azul freezing a couple feet in front of her.

Shalua, having already picked herself off the ground, wincing in pain. When Azul had thrown her heavily to the ground, the sudden jolt had jostled her roughly, causing the pain from her multiple recreated organs to flare up. Pushing the pain away, she quickly made her way to Shelke – the urge to kick off her high heel shoes coming to mind – she closed her real hand around the shocked girl's arm, pulling her back to reality.

"Vincent! Shelke! Let's get out of here!" Shalua yelled, running as best she could past Azul's frozen form, dragging Shelke behind her.

Reaching the metallic door near the end of the hallway, as long as they got through the door, they'd be fine. It would take a while for Azul to make his way through the reinforced metal. Stopping in front of the door, the keypad coming out of the wall, Shalua grumbled. Her identification pass was still on her lab coat in her office. She wanted to curse herself. Shaking her head, Shalua took a deep breath, and drawing her metal hand into a fist, smashed it onto the keypad.

"Good," she mumbled, the keypad screen turning a faint blue, indicating they could enter. The metallic doors opened then, allowing them access to a seemingly intact hallway. She inclined her head to the door, she saw Vincent nod as he past her. Shalua narrowed her eyes at Shelke, the smaller girl knowing what she was up to.

"Let go of me!" Shelke shouted, pulling back as Shalua tried to pull her into the other hallway.

"I don't think so!" Shalua said, shaking her head. "We have ten years to catch up on, I'm not going to let this end here –"

Shalua whipped her head around as she heard the door start to close, the doors having been open too long. She let out a curse as the doors closed, Vincent yelling out her name as he tried to keep the door open, but failing. Casting one last glance at Shelke, the younger girl staring at her and the door blankly, Shalua reached out, sticking her robotic arm between the closing doors.

She heard Shelke gasp from behind her. "Why are you doing this?"

Shalua shook her head, like Shelke needed to ask – she _knew_ why. "You can still get through. Go on," Looking down the hallway, Shalua saw Azul starting to move, the magic wearing off. Glancing at Shelke, she shook her head, _**weren't**_ getting her sister again. With a sudden burst of strength, Shalua pushed the surprised girl through the doors. "Shelke. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister," Shalua let out a yell as the door closed more, destroying the remains of her arm. "I'm sorry I let you suffer so long. Vincent. Take care of her, will you?"

She smiled up at the gunslinger, who was still trying to open the door for her. "Wait!"

Shalua shook her head at him, smiling over at Shelke, her eyes wide. "Shelke. I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember, I'll always love you."

She glanced at her sister on last time before the door closed completely. She heard the sound of a fist on the door as she turned around to face Azul, no more then three feet away from her, a twisted grin on his face. She took a deep breath, knowing he was going to kill her. At least . . . at least she got to see her sister _one_ last time . . .

She narrowed her eyes at Azul as she tilted her head to look death fiercly in the face. "You'll _never_ get Shelke back, you won't kill her; _she'll _survive."

_She'll survive_, she thought as Azul brought her fist back, his twisted grin turning into a smirk.

That was the last thing she saw before his fist connected with her stomach, making her scream out as her recreated organs couldn't take the strain, her mind going black before she hit the wall, slumping to the floor.

---

Shelke blinked as the door closed, trying to get all her thoughts in order.

"Why?" she murmured eventually, frozen as she stared at the door. "Why did she . . .?" Why? Shalua . . ."

She was briefly aware of Vincent grabbing her arm, the gunslinger dragging the frozen girl down the next few corners and hallways, her thoughts back with her sister and Azul . . . he _would_ kill her; there was no doubt about that . . .

Shelke shook her head, coming to a stop in a still intact hallway, pulling her hand from Vincent's. Vincent came to a stop, looking back at her.

"I'm going back."

Vincent started at Shelke, eyebrow raised as he made to grab her arm. "What?"

Shelke shook her head, nimbly moving out of Vincent's grasp. She cast her eyes up at him before turning on her heel. Shelke clasped her hands behind her back, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not going back to Deepground, Vincent Valentine, I am to be terminated."

Vincent shook his head as the small ex-Tsviet turned the corner, disappearing from view.

Shalua . . . she had ideally sacrificed herself to ensure her sisters' survival. Vincent shook his head, keeping his thoughts from straying down that path. If he had stood up to Hojo and stopped Lucrecia from taking part in the JENOVA project, would she still have been alive and well? Could they have had a chance together?"

"_Come on Vincent . . . what should we do today?_"

Vincent frowned, the hyperactive ninja coming to mind.

If Lucrecia hadn't taken part in the JENOVA project, he would have most likely never met Yuffie or the rest of AVALANCE . . . hell, AVALANCE wouldn't even exist.

_The wind whipped around the Golden Saucer, the light breeze ruffling Vincent's cloak as he leaned against the balcony railing. He heard the door to his rooms' balcony door open and close, his crimson eyes flickering over towards the sound before looking back at the sky. _

"_Hello Vincent."_

_  
Vincent looked up, his crimson eyes looking over at his companion. Aeris smiled at her, her ponytail ruffling in the breeze as she looked out at the sky. _

_  
"What're you doing up so late?"_

_  
Aeris sighed, closed her eyes. "The planet's so beautiful at night, it would be a shame to see it end, don't you think?"_

_Vincent shrugged, staring out at the sky. "Everything that lives will eventually die."_

_Aeris frowned, opening her emerald eyes to glanced at Vincent, his crimson eyes looking ahead. "People who are about to die don't think like that, they would think this was beautiful, they'd want to see it all. That's why I traveled so far, I want to see this entire beautiful planet."_

_  
"Aeris . . .?"_

_Aeris just shook her head, staring out a sky. "I know we can stop Sephiroth, we just need the will to do it."_

"_Aeris," Vincent said, staring hauntingly at the female. "You sound like this is the end."_

_Aeris laughed, nudging Vincent's side. "It's not. Cloud and Cid promised to take me to the sky one to fly – don't you think that would be fun to feel the breeze rush around you? Yuffie always tells me about Wutai, I would love to see the country. Yuffie tells me the sunrise and sunset from the mountains is phenomenal."_

_Vincent glanced at Aeris as the brunette explained everything with hr hands, her eyes bright. It was hard to be around the flower girl and not get enchanted by her charm. As he listened to Aeris explain her plans for the future, laughing every once and a while, sometimes earning a rare smile from him. When the fireworks display started at midnight, Aeris fell silent, watching the night sky, saying it was the first time she'd ever seen fireworks._

A while later, the two having fallen silent, Aeris let out a yawn, shaking her head. "I think I stayed up to late, no doubt you'd like to sleep, right? I must be boring you," Aeris smiled weakly, laughing slightly. "Goodnight Vincent."

_Waving at the gunslinger, Aeris crossed the balcony, opening the doors that led into his hotel room. Aeris smiled as she heard the gunslinger murmur a goodnight to her as she closed the doors. Aeris padded across the carpeted floor, weaving her way through the room, humming lightly to herself. Aeris paused at the hotel room door, hand on the doorknob when she heard Vincent enter through the doors, the lock fitting into place._

"_Vincent," Aeris whispered, pausing to look at the gunslinger. "Can I ask you a favor?"_

_Vincent nodded, sitting on the end of the bed. "I knew you were here for a reason."_

_Aeris sighed, casting her emerald eyes to the floor. "I know how to stop Sephiroth . . . the answers are in the Temple of the Ancients."_

_  
"Shouldn't you be telling Cloud this?"_

_Aeris shook her head. "No, Cloud doesn't need to know, we're heading there tomorrow morning. I want to talk about Yuffie."_

_Vincent rolled his eyes, the hyper ninja coming to mind. The young ninja was brash, rude and talked too much and too loud for his liking. "I know you and Yuffie never see eye to eye, but I fear for her, I want to be able to protect her."_

_Vincent paused. "What?"_

"_She may not act like it, but Yuffie does truly care, she's special . . . not like that!" Aeris huffed, hands on her hips as Vincent snorted. "If you asked her to sacrifice herself if it could stop all the suffering. Yuffie's a very deep person when you really get to know her . . ."_

_  
"What are you getting at Aeris?" Vincent asked; Aeris was never one to beat around the bush like this._

"_Like I said, I know how to beat Sephiroth, however, I'm unsure about the consequences," Aeris bit her lip, casting a glance at Vincent, holding his gaze. "You can't tell Yuffie or any of the others about this. I fear that . . . no, I feel something might go wrong. I want you to watch over Yuffie for me if something goes wrong. She really likes you . . . she's just not sure how to approach you."_

"_What's going to go wrong?"_

_Aeris shook her head, smiling. "Enough about this depressing talk; I'll see you in the morning. Remember this is between you and me," Aeris held up two fingers. "Goodnight Vincent, see you."_

_Vincent blinked at the flower girl disappeared from the room, the door closing softly behind her, her footsteps fading. Little did he know that the next time he'd see the girl would be when she died on the podium, her words ringing in his ears about Yuffie – the ninja frozen on the stone stairwell, her eyes glazed over._

---

Yuffie gasped, the destroyed WRO headquarters lying in front of her. Eyes wide, her head shaking every once and a while as she past the still WRO agents – crying as she knew not even Life2 could help them now. The inside of the once immaculate headquarters were equally, if not more, destroyed. WRO and Deepground soldiers littered the ground, WRO agents combing the corridors and foyers as they ran left and right trying to find people who were somehow still holding on.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled, as a familiar soldiers threw the nearest door open, her hat a telltale sign. "Bridget!"

The young girl turned around, glancing at Yuffie before breaking out in a smile. "Miss. Kisaragi you made it. You're a little late . . . like always," Bridget added with a laugh.

Yuffie glared at her before laughing too. "That's mean! But say, have you seen Vincent Valentine? We traveled here together but we got ambushed and we split up."

Bridget nodded, crossing the foyer, Yuffie following suit. "I haven't seen him, but Dr. Rui and her little sister took after him. They went through that door," Bridget pointed to a door. "But, we hadn't gotten to that corridor, so it is unknown is they are still in that . . . location." Bridget shook her head as Yuffie ran past her, waving over her shoulder.

Checking her materia, Yuffie walked slowly down the unchecked hallway, her footsteps light as she listened for any sound. Turning the corner, Yuffie froze as she let out an ear piercing scream. "No, no, no!" Yuffie yelled, her feet pounding the floor as she ran, falling heavily to her knees beside Shalua. Her hands fluttered helplessly over the still scientist, afraid of where to put her hands. "Shalua, wake up!"

Yuffie shook her head, rubbing the tears away from her eyes as she stared at the fallen woman, shocked. Her mind flashed back to her mother falling ill on the DaChao Mountains, collapsing in front of her. However, unlike her smaller self, she had a vague clue of what to do.

"Shalua . . . you have a sister now. You **can't** die!"

Her fingers trembling, Yuffie reached a hand out, grasping Shalua's limp hand in hers. Closing her eyes, Yuffie placed her fingers against Shalua's wrist, searching for a heartbeat. Her heart dropped before perking up, a faint and slow heartbeat pulsed.

"Oh, thank god," Yuffie mumbled, dropping Shalua's hand as she reached for her cell phone.

She scrolled through her numbers quickly, the words distorted by her tears as she found Reeve's number hitting send. She waited impatiently for Reeve to answer, stroking the scientist's auburn hair, knowing it was unwise to move her.

". . . hello?"

"Reeve!" Yuffie let out a sigh of relief. "I need your help! Something's wrong with Shalua, she looks badly hurt! I'm . . . I'm not sure if she's okay, her heartbeat's hardly there, she's unconscious. I, I need help! She just found her sister, she can't die!"

Reeve was silent for a moment. "What?"

"Shalua . . . she's . . ." Yuffie shook her head. "It's bad, her heartbeat's slowing and . . ."

"Where are you?" Reeve cut in. "I'll send someone immediately."

Yuffie said whereabouts she was, hanging up from Reeve. Within moments, Yuffie heard the door opening, heavy footsteps sounding. Yuffie looked up as they rounded the corner, relief running through her – help.

"Miss. Kisaragi . . . oh my! What happened to Dr. Rui?" Bridget said, dropping beside Yuffie. "Get over here dammit and help me. The regeneration tanks in her office are the closest; we need to get her there now!" Bridget yelled over her shoulders.

Yuffie watched in a daze as the WRO agents made their way over to them, trying to find a way to move Shalua without hurting her further. Bridget watched the, pulling Yuffie back, her worried eyes going from Shalua to Yuffie, who looked at Shalua blankly, eyes unfocused. Yuffie felt Bridget lead her down the hallway after Shalua and the other WRO agents. As she walked her mind kept replaying Bridget's words in her mind.

Shalua and Shelke were supposed to be going after Vincent. If Vincent was there, he should have been able to save them. Vincent should have – could have – saved them. The tears spilled over as they entered Shalua's office, the regeneration tanks casting an eerie light across the now quiet room.

---

Woohoo, a quick update!  
I'm trying to work in some of Lucrecia's flashbacks, those are hard to write in, you know?  
Oh! In FF7, does anyone know how to get the Golden Chocobo? I got as far as the black one, but I can't get gold.  
Anyways, I'm finished College now, so I might be able to update quicker till I get a job.


	24. 24: Beginning of the End

"_Like this, mommy?"_

_Ayumi laughed as her five year old daughter tried to mimic her stance. "You're very close, Yuffie. But you should place your legs apart, bend them a little bit."_

_Yuffie nodded, changing her position slightly. She smiled brightly as her mom nodded in approval. "Is there anything else?"_

"_If you're ever guarding from an attack, if you have a large enough weapon you block like this," Ayumi smiled, showing Yuffie the position. "Or you can use your arm like this – __**only**__ if it's hand to hand combat. Promise me you'll never use your arm to block an attack from a weapon."_

_Yuffie nodded, her eyes wide, parrying the multiple stances. "While they're doing that, I can throw my kunai!" she chirped, twisting her body around to root through her pockets._

"_Yuffie!" Ayumi scolded. "What rule did I also tell you?"_

_Yuffie frowned, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! Never look away from your enemy . . . sorry mommy."_

_Ayumi nodded; her breath coming heavy. _Not now! _She thought. "Remember, as a ninja, in the heat of battle, you must know where everything stashed, looking away is admitting defeat."_

"_Yes mommy," Yuffie grinned, looking up at her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine," Ayumi grinned weakly, hand over her heart._

_She smiled at Yuffie, her breath heavy as she collapsed to the ground. Yuffie let out an ear piercing scream as she ran to her mothers' side, tears clouding her vision._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled, grabbing a handful of her mothers' clothing, shaking her. "Wake up!"_

_Yuffie let out a cry of glee as Ayumi's dark eyes opened, pain etched on her face. "Yuffie – head back to the pagoda and get your father and Chekov."_

_Yuffie nodded, sniffling as she stood up. "I'll be back soon mommy – hold on!"_

"_I love you, Yuffie," Ayumi said to her, reaching a hand up to run it across Yuffie's tear stained face. "Promise me you'll stay strong and do things your way – don't blindly follow others' wishes."_

_Yuffie nodded again, holding her mom's hand before letting go and running back to the oriental town._

_---_

"_How is Lady Ayumi?" Chekov asked a week later, approaching Godo in the hallway._

_Yuffie put her dolls down as she heard her father and Chekov speaking outside her door._

"_Lady Ayumi won't be returning," Godo said. "Lady Ayumi past away late last night; she had internal injuries – she did a good job hiding it."_

"_Miss. Yuffie will be upset," Chekov said, bowing his head. "She's so young."_

_Godo shrugged. "If it weren't for my daughter, my wife would still be here."_

"_My Lord?" Chekov trailed off, eyebrows raised. "Surely, you don't mean . . ."_

"_Ayumi's death is my foolish daughters' doing," Godo cut Chekov off, shaking his head. "Aymui needed rest as she tired out easily, but Yuffie made Ayumi teach her the way of the ninja. The brat __**wouldn't**__ let anyone else teach her."_

"_She's a five year old girl," Chekov tried to reason. "She doesn't – won't – understand."_

"_All my daughter needs to know is that Ayumi is in the Mideel Hospital, she won't understand that her mother has already been buried in Wutai soil."_

"_When?"_

"_Last night," Godo said, starting down the hallway._

_Yuffie remained silent as their footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Yuffie blinked, the words sinking in. Her mother had **died** . . . and it was ALL her fault. Her vision blurred as the tears spilled out of her storm grey eyes. She pushed her dolls away from her – a gift from her mother – before falling heavily onto her bed, crying into her pillow._

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts, Yuffie cast her storm grey eyes from the floor to the regeneration tube at the far end of the room, Shalua lying within in it. As her slender legs swung back and forth idly as she sat atop the cold table, her thoughts far away from the small room. Her head snapped up as the office door whirled open, closing shut behind the person.

Angrily rubbing her eyes, Yuffie blinked her remaining tears away as she tried to focus on the person. She smiled weakly as she noticed Vincent a couple feet away from her, her gaze falling to the floor.

"They say she won't wake up . . ."

Vincent's crimson eyes watched the young girls' shoulders slump, her head falling forward. He raked his mind for something to say to her to make her feel better. Slowly he approached her, reaching out a hand for her. He paused as Yuffie shook her head, still staring at the ground.

"She suffered too much trauma to her head. Unless there's some kind of miracle," Vincent frowned, Yuffie sounded so . . . _lost_. Yuffie shook her head, her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself off the table. "Vincent! You were there! _Why_ couldn't you **save** her?!"

Vincent sighed, she blamed him. No doubt her stumbling across Shalua in the hallway had brought back the memories of her mother's and Aeris' death and her inability to help out. "I'm sorry."

"No," Yuffie mumbled, waving her hands in front of her, her anger ebbing away. "I didn't mean too . . ."

The automatic doors whirled open once more, closing silently.

"She was a fool," came a cold voice.

Yuffie bristled at the dead voice, turning around on her heel to glare at the newcomer – Shelke. Her eyes narrowed at her uncaring attitude before quickly skirting around Vincent, storming towards the ex-Tsviet. Inwardly, she smirked as she reached Shelke – she was a good foot taller – and bringing her hand back, she let it go, quickly, loudly connecting to the other girls' cheek.

Vincent bit back a grin at the women's reactions . . . they'd get _along __**great**_ . . .

"You have no right to call her that!" Yuffie yelled, blinking rapidly as her hands balled into fists. "You don't know what . . .!"

Yuffie stopped as Vincent's hand closed around her upper arm, jerking her backwards unexpectedly. She cast her storm grey eyes up at Vincent who shook his head at her. Yuffie paused, holding his gaze before tearing her arm out of his grasp.

"Why would she do something so . . .?"

Yuffie shook her head, her eyes on the smaller girl before stalking past her – shoving her slightly – angrily wiping at the tears that came to her eyes as the door opened. She could feel Vincent's eyes on her as the door closed behind her.

"Are you alright, Yuffie?"

Yuffie leaning against the wall, paused, glancing up. Reeve stood in the middle of the still intact corridor, looking worriedly at her. Putting on a grin, Yuffie nodded.

"I'm alright," she said. "I'm just worried about Shalua . . ."

Reeve smiled. "You're thinking about Aeris."

Yuffie nodded, leaning her head against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "My mom too . . . it's too much the same, Reeve. Both of them died in front of me . . . although Shalua _didn't_, I'm the one that found her. _Why her_? Why'd it have to be her? She was always so lonely and she has her sister now . . . and then . . ."

Reeve sighed, stopping in front of the ninja, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Shalua is going to pull through – she'd been in worse conditions then this before."

"An arm's a _different_ story though."

Reeve shook his head as Yuffie fell silent, quickly brushing her tears away. "I suppose you never knew, but Shalua's been through more then that," Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "No doubt you never hung around long enough, but more then half of her body's been recreated at some point in time or another. Not only has she lost her arm and an eye – due to countless things she did trying to obtain data about Shelke's whereabouts from behind President ShinRa and Hojo's back – she had all her internal organs recreated. She feels pain daily from it, but instead of giving into it, she uses it to spur herself forward."

"I never knew," Yuffie mumbled.

"You wouldn't, she never bothered anyone about her problems. Don't worry about her though, Yuffie, she'll be fine in a while."

Yuffie nodded, pushing away from the wall. "I hope so; I'd like to see her _smile_ for once."

"It's been too long," Reeve nodded in agreement. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Vincent about what he located in the ShinRa mansion –"

"What'd he find?" Yuffie asked. "We cleaned it all out; all the ShinRa files you didn't want were _burned_."

Reeve suppressed a groan; great, half the report was missing – fed to the fire. "You must have missed something," Reeve said with a shrug. "Cid's on his way here from Cosmo Canyon, if you could please fill him in; we'll be leaving as soon as he lands."

Yuffie nodded at Reeve as he turned, disappearing into Shalua's office. Yuffie sighed as the door closed again, the corridor empty. Her footsteps echoed through the corridor, a grin coming to her face. Cid was on his way here and she was in change of filling him in. Great, she could annoy the blonde pilot while she waited, she thought, a grin on her face.

---

"Miss. Yuffie."

Yuffie started out of her thoughts as she heard her name. She smiled weakly as Bridget waved to her from across the foyer. Yuffie waved back to her, starting towards the other girl. "Hey Bridget . . . it looks like we missed _all_ the fun!" Yuffie laughed, pouting slightly.

Bridget sighed. "Say, has Dr. Rui waken up yet?"

Yuffie shook her head. "No . . . but Reeve _says_ she'll be okay though. _She's been in worse scraps then this before_ were his exact words."

"Oh," Bridget flanked to the floor before glancing over her shoulder at her group. "I see . . ."

Yuffie smiled, dropping her hand onto the younger girls' shoulder. "Don't worry – oh! We're going after Deepground, you know? Just think, we'll get to fight back at those punks for this," Yuffie winked at her. "Therefore, you can't die beforehand, see? We just got to wait for Cid to get here."

"Mr. Highwind's coming?"

"Yeah, Reeve just told me. God knows this could take a while though, Cid worries too much about Shera . . . more now because of Aleria," Bridget grinned at the comment. "There, just **keep** smiling." Yuffie nodded, waving at Bridget as she past her, another door whirling open for her.

As the door closed behind her, Yuffie let out a sigh. Would Shalua wake up? She had taken a strong hit from Azul and as the other scientists told her, it would be a miracle if Shalua did wake up. She had been deemed to be in a comatose state and unlikely to come out of it. Shaking her head to dispel the thought, Yuffie pushed the door open at the end of the hallway, the fresh air rushing in. The air rushed through her hair, her bangs flying out of her face. Bringing a hand to her eyes to block the bright sun, Yuffie made her way over to the small group of WRO agents on the launch pad.

"Have you heard from Cid yet?"

"Mr. Highwind is on his way," one of WRO agents responded, a device in his hand giving out a beep. "He's crossing the ocean from the West Continent currently," he added.

"Good!" Yuffie chirped, turning on her heel, away from the small group, a small building off in the corner.

Opening the door, she let out a grunt, it was heavy! A couple of WRO agents roamed the room tending to the large terminals lining the four walls. No longer surprised by the technology crammed in the small room, she crossed the room, sitting in one of the free swivel chairs. Pressing some of the buttons, a red light coming on, Yuffie grinned. They hadn't changed the layout.

Noticing the small microphone, Yuffie gave a grin as she picked it up. "Reeve! Vincent!" she called, seeing Cid's airship. "You better get out here!"

Turning the microphone off, Yuffie smirked as she laid it back down. No doubt Vincent and Reeve would wonder what was going on, she thought as she picked herself out of the chair. Pulling the heavy door open, the wind having picked up as Cid's airship started to descend, the engine's turning off one by one.

"Hey! Cid!" she yelled, jumping up and down as he approached; hands above her head.

She cast a glance at Reeve and Vincent as they appeared on either side of her. Inwardly, she laughed as she saw Vincent putting his Cerberus away.

---

In the high from finding the WRO headquarters in shambles to finding Shalua near dead, it had pushed her fear of heights from her mind. However, when she stepped into the new model of the Shera, Cid starting up the engines, the large airship taking off into the sky, it had quickly returned.

"Ugh," Yuffie groaned as the ship rocked, leaning her head against the wall, eyes closed. She _**hated**_ airships!

She heard the door to the cockpit whirl open. She opened her eyes momentarily to see Vincent's red cloak before closing them again. "Hey Vincent," she mumbled, waving in his direction. "Man, I hate airships," she groaned, hand on her stomach. "I knew I shouldn't have had eggs for breakfast. Sorry Vince, I don't feel like talking right now."

She heard Vincent give a low chuckle, his hand briefly touching the top of her head. "Later then," he said, his footsteps falling away.

Yuffie let out a sigh, leaning heavily against the wall, sinking to the floor with a thump. Keeping her eyes closed, she let out a breath, head in her hands. She wished Aeris was there, the flower girl had always managed to cheer her up. That, and she had always wanted to fly the skies – something Yuffie would hade gladly switched placed for.

"_What are you thinking about Aeris?" Yuffie asked, coming back from the battle arena of the Golden Saucer, the brunette out on the balcony. _

"_Nothing really," Aeris said, leaning against the trailing. Yuffie raised an eyebrow, Aeris sounded deep in thought. "I was just listening to the birds' sing goodbye to another day . . . I wish I could fly with them," Aeris said, a blue bird flittering from tree branch to tree branch. _

_Yuffie scrunched up her nose. "Ew, why'd you want that? I don't want to fly or do anything like that. Solid – **non-moving** – ground is the best!"_

_Aeris laughed. "How'd you get to Junon from Wutai then? You seemed brave when we were crossing from Costa del Sol."_

"_One, I took a Tranquilizer. Two, I was on a high. You know – sneaking past ShinRa and all." No need to mention she'd been planning to steal their materia overnight. _

_  
Aeris shook her head. "You know what would help? Doing something to keep your mind – not your hands – busy."_

"_What would that be?" _

Aeris smiled at her. "What are you good at? You must be good at something besides throwing your Conformer around," Yuffie blinked, staring at the sky. Aeris laughed, winking at Yuffie as she past her. "You think about it and let me know, okay? I want to hear it."

_Yuffie nodded, following Aeris back into their hotel room, waving to her as she left the room._

Yuffie gave a dramatic sign as she pushed herself up off the floor, heading for the bridge. No doubt the meeting would be starting soon.

"I'm sorry Aeris," she whispered as the first door whirled open. "It looks like I still don't know."

---

Shelke's mako eyes stared at the computer screen, her fingers flying across the keyboard. She could hardly believe she was here, within the WRO stronghold . . . helping them?

"What am I doing?" she muttered, shaking her head.

Although she heard Azul's words, she had a hard time believing that. Weiss had ordered her termination . . . by Azul . . . her _partner_. She snapped out of her thought as she heard the first _hospital_ door open, her idle fingers returning to the keyboard. She flickered a glanced at the bay door as it opened, and upon seeing Vincent, returned to her work.

Hearing him approach, Shelke sighed. "After the assault begins, the headquarters facility will no longer be available," Shelke nodded towards the regenerative tube against the far wall. "And to think, just a few days ago, I was the one in there." Shelke shook her head, that didn't _matter_. "No, forget I said anything."

Going back to her work, Shelke's eyes followed the words as they appeared on the screen. Since this wasn't Midgar, she had to get the terminal and access channel hooked up exactly right or else she would indeed lose her sanity. Ignoring Vincent – his footsteps the only indication he was still there – she bit her bottom lip as she started inputting the final code to her makeshift terminal

"What are you working on?"

Shelke jumped slightly as he spoke, the gunslinger right behind her. Taking her fingers off the keyboard, Shelke turned and looked at him. "I'm in the process of modifying this equipment so I can perform an SND – a synaptic net dive."

Vincent blinked; a what? "A synaptic net dive?"

Shelke bit back a laugh at his comical expression; he used to be a Turk? She settled on a smirk, turning her chair around to see him better.

"My specialty within the Tsviets. While retaining consciousness, I project an image of myself into a virtual reality called a network. I can also use this ability to negotiate with data on the subconscious planes of sentient life forms. However, this often involves a great risk to my own sanity. For ShinRa, the success of the SND project was crucial for their next step in . . ." Shelke paused, catching herself. "I'm sorry; I seem to have gotten off track. Simply put, I'm creating a personal network terminal within the airships' main control console," Shelke raised an eyebrow as she saw Vincent step backwards as her words. She sighed, turning back to her computer. "What?"

Vincent shook his head, casting his crimson eyes at Shalua. "Nothing, you just remind me of your sister."

Shelke didn't respond, listening to Vincent's footsteps as he left the room, the automatic door closing, the room silent again. Closing her eyes, Shelke let out a deep sigh, before focusing back on the coded screen before her, hands flying over the keyboard.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Shelke muttered, finishing her SND terminal.

She shook her head, glancing over her shoulder as the chair, her SND helmet sitting across the room.

_It's nothing like Deepground's_, she thought with a frown.

She rolled her eyes, picking herself up off the chair and made her way over to the other chair, sinking down into it. Being this close to the WRO was still unsettling; they were _supposed_ to be the enemy . . .

"We're ready Shelke, are you?"

Shelke nodded, glancing over at Reeve. The WRO commissioner nodded, smiling briefly at the girl before turning on his heel, leaving the room.

"I guess it's now . . . this better be right," Shelke said, biting her lip.

Glancing briefly as the terminal she had created, she looked over at Shalua, getting out of the chair. She stopped in front of the regeneration tube, resting a gloved hand on the cold glass. "You were right, you know? Like always. You told me not to go to ShinRa . . . but . . ." she shook her head, looking away from her sister.

Crossing the room, Shelke picked up the metal helmet, slumping down in the chair. She closed her eyes momentarily, her eyes golden as she opened them, her helmet screen showing her code and figures of the terminal.

"Data fragment link . . . successful." The code started to disappear, the figures from Dr. Crescent's thesis appearing on the sides, blurred and out of sync. "Commencing synaptic net dive in 3, 2, 1 . . ."

Shelke felt her body give a jolt as she connected with the SND, a brief moment of pain coming to her as her mind jumped into the virtual reality.

---

"Cid? What do you think I'm good at?"

Cid blinked, glancing over at the ninja, who sat on the small staircase behind him, frowning at the ceiling as she leaned back on her palms.

"Don't throw up on the Shera," he grumbled, shaking his head. Yuffie threw him a nasty glare. "That's your talent."

"Cid!" Yuffie complained. "I _need_ to find out what my talent is. Something to keep my mind busy – not just my hands – and something **I'm** good at . . ." Yuffie sighed, thinking back to one of the flower girls' last wishes.

"Stealing materia mostly, gambling . . . anything that needs a plan, really," Cid shrugged, looking out the horizon, the ruins of Kalm ahead. "Why do you want to know?"

"Aeris asked me in the Golden Saucer before we went to the Temple of the Ancients. She wanted to fly the skies, remember? If I had _known_ what would have happened, I'd have traded places with her. She told me to find something to keep my mind busy with, that that would help me with my motion sickness," Yuffie sighed, putting her head in her hands. "But, I don't know what it is. I can't . . . I just . . ."

Cid shook his head, staring out at the sky. "Only you would know what you're good at Yuffie. Just sit there and think about it until the meeting."

Yuffie sighed. "I've tried Cid. I thought about it after Aeris died and through my sentence in Nibelheim. Aeris was wrong – I'm _only_ good at throwing my Conformer!"

"Nah, you're just not thinking hard enough," Cid shook his head, indicating to one of the WRO agents to take over the steering.

Free from the steering wheel, glancing back at the younger man before he made his way over to Yuffie. He stopped beside her, dropping down on the step with a sigh. Unsure what to do, the ninja's head in her hands, her shoulders shaking; he tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, making her freeze. Pausing, Yuffie dropped her hands, her storm grey yes looking up at Cid, brushing the stray tears from her eyes.

"There's got to be something you're good at . . ." he trailed off.

Yuffie looked at him skeptically, shaking her head. "I tried! I can't think of it!"

Cid frowned. "Well, you seemed fine last year with Kadaj and the Advent Incident."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "That's because I wanted to fight! That was _totally _unfair that Cloud got all the glory! Augh!" Yuffie paused, blinking. "Great! My talent is getting mad, dammit!"

Cid laughed. "Don't forget your conniving schemes."

Yuffie threw a glare at him. "Not funny, you know?"

Cid shrugged. "Well then, you think of something."

Yuffie frowned, leaning back on her palms. "What am I good at?"

"Cid? Yuffie?"

Yuffie jolted out of her thoughts as Reeve's voice sounded in the room. "What's up Reeve?"

Jumping up from the platform, her problem momentarily forgotten, she grinned as she saw Vincent behind him, quickly making her way to his side. Cid sighed, following Yuffie down the staircase to where they stood in the center of the bridge. He glanced from Yuffie to Vincent – smirking as he did so, the ninja probably asking him the same question – to Reeve who nodded.

"Alright," Cid said, getting everyone's attention. "Our old buddies and the remaining WRO squads will lead the ground assault . . ."

Yuffie grinned, pumping her fist into the air. "While we launch our attack from the air."

"Right," Cid said. "So, Reeve, you ready?"

Reeve nodded. "Yes."

Not long after Reeve said the words, did the circular device they were standing around, react. The golden iron around it glowed a bright yellow, the planet within the glass rotating a bright white before the light engulfed the room. Yuffie raised a hand to her head to shield herself from the bright light, her other hand finding Vincent's.

"What the? Are we in . . .?"

Yuffie dropped her hand, looking around her. The bridge of the Shera and the fading light of the day had disappeared and had been replaced by the Universe, the stars twinkling all around them. On first look, it felt like she was back in Cosmo Canyon looking at Bugenhagen's elaborate solar system.

"Just as we return to the planet when our lifeline has faded, the planet returns to the Cosmo's when her time has come. Anything that has definite shape will one day cease to exist. The same is true for this world," the hologram around them changed then, meteor's appearing in the sky. First, they just hovered there and then came hurtling towards the unknown planet, sitting a fire upon impact. Yuffie let out a gasp – if Sephiroth had succeeded in calling Meteor, is this what would have happened? Before she could voice the question, the voice started up again. "Before she takes her final breath, the pure Lifestream that flow beneath her crust will be brought together into one with Omega – the ultimate life form.

"His purpose: to gather all sentient beings and non and lead it to the sea of stars, where it will embark on a fabulous journey along a road untravelled," here the planet's Lifestream came together in one spot, much like three years ago when Holy was summoned, before striking across the sky and disappearing. "However, when Omega has lifted the life from this planet, all that will remain is an empty shell destined to die silently in the limitless voice of space," as the rock crumbled, the female's voice slowly faded into Shelke's monotone voice coming through the speakers. "Omega is the same type of life form as the WEAPONS we encountered three years ago. The planet gave birth to these creatures to protect itself, just as the planet will give birth to the final WEAPON – Omega, when the end of the world is eminent. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism designed solely to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us; it only manifests when the planet has detected something that might cause her damage."

Yuffie let out a shudder as Shelke finished, the bridge falling into silence. If the WEAPONS only appeared when the planet needed protecting . . . if they hadn't managed to get Holy, would Omega have appeared on the final day? Something in Shelke's words made her think so. Just the thought of it made her shiver; they had been so close to annihilation. It made her more thankful for Aeris' sacrifice. Being an Ancient must have granted her immense knowledge about the planet's inner workings and what the imminent appearance would lead too. She blinked, reaching behind her, only to realize that Vincent wasn't there anymore, but leaning against the far wall.

"However, Deepground is attempting to awaken the beast early, thus the kidnappings. By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are creating a pure Lifestream in order to trick the planet that the end is near."

Yuffie suppressed another shudder. She hated to say it, but Deepground had really thought this through pretty well. _I guess they had nothing better to do for all those years_, she thought.

Her eyes narrowed though; just because they'd been locked away for thirty years didn't give them the right to try and destroy the planet.

"Why those conniving . . .! I don't know what this Weiss character is tryin', but he's crazy if he thinks we're going to let him get away with it."

Reeve nodded at Cid's words. "Right, Omega is being revived beneath Midgar in Mako Reactor 0; all other Reactor has been tied into its mainframe. Our objective is to destroy Reactor 1 through 8 and slow down the reanimation process. Mission details will be relayed separately."

Cid nodded, sensing Reeve was coming to an end. "Alright, we've still got some time before the big show. You got anything that needs tending to, do it."

Yuffie sighed, shaking her head at the men's conversation. She hated to think about it; but the planet _must_ have some sort of death wish – Sephiroth and Meteor, the Advent incident and now Deepground and Omega. Dispelling the thought, it wouldn't do her any good; she turned on her heel, heading after Vincent.

"Did you hear?" Yuffie asked, catching up with him outside the bridge. "They attacked Wutai as well. Thanks to my dad and the Wusheng, things didn't turn out as bad," she hadn't seen her dad since her last disastrous trip to Wutai years ago. For one she actually wished she'd been in Wutai, she frowned though, everyone was getting to fight Deepground _except_ her. "He's not as young as he used to be. He's going to have a heart attack one of these days, if not give me one! Now, if I were there, dad wouldn't have to put down his mai tai. What? What?" she said upon seeing Vincent's skeptical look, his eyes rolling. "You know I could take out Deepground with one hand tied behind my back!" Yuffie moved to punch the air, but the ship rocked suddenly, making her moan.

Vincent shook his head at her action's reaching a hand out to steady her. "Don't you do _anything _rash out there, you hear me?"

Yuffie blinked, grinning up at him. "Sure . . . but if I find one of them, they're mine!" Yuffie then glanced up, holding his gaze. "But, you better not die on me either, since you're the one fighting alone. You really scared me in Nibelheim, you know? I thought you were going to _die_ . . ."

Vincent closed his eyes momentarily, before looking back at her. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Yuffie grinned, putting a hand on her hip, trying to look stern. "Just don't do it again – I can't always save you."

Vincent let out a low laugh, cupping her cheek with his hand. "After this is over, there's something I want to tell you."

Yuffie looked up sharply. "Really?" Her grin grew bigger as Vincent nodded. "What is it?"

Vincent just shook his head, releasing the ninja from his grasp, tuning on his heel, staring don the corridor. Yuffie froze, looking at his back.

"Vincent!" she yelled, coming out of her stupor. "You . . . don't you die, I'm all curious now!"

Vincent didn't respond to her comment, grinning slightly as he disappeared around the corner.

---

Shelke sighed, pulling the helmet off her head, a brief smile coming to her lips as Cait tried the helmet on. The device slipped, making the robotic cat stumbled around from the sudden weight of it.

As Cait paraded around in her helmet, Shelke leaned back in the old, beat up recliner chair. The bright lights overhead made her frown, the lights causing her head to throb slightly.

_Why did it have to be so bright in here_? She thought, as she closed her eyes. She was so used to Deepground's dim lights, the power somehow still reaching them.

"So tired . . ." Shelke furled her eyebrows together in annoyance as the bay doors' opened once more. She opened one eye slightly, closing it again as she saw who it was. "Vincent Valentine."

"What?"

_How like him_, she thought. _Straight to the point_.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes still closed as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "This feeling," she started off. "Is this what you meant by doing something for someone you care about?"

As she spoke, Shalua – the way _she_ remembered her – came to mind. Hands on her hips, rolling her eyes behind her glasses, scolding her for doing something stupid, _again_; that was the Shalua she knew. Not like this, lying in a comatose state during warfare, half her body recreated.

"It seems so." Vincent eventually said.

Shelke inwardly rolled her eyes; he was probably thinking about that hyperactive and _annoying_ ninja running around. "Dr. Crescent's data has begun defragmenting within my mind," she paused, her eyes still closed as vague memories – or were they feelings? – of Lucrecia's flickered in front of her, one _specific_ one standing out. "I can see many different images . . . she was _fond_ of you."

Shelke trailed off, tiredness suddenly encircling her. She heard Vincent say something back to her to return, but couldn't make out what he said. Her body felt so heavy, like she couldn't move, darkness creeping around her vision.

"Interference . . . Recovery . . . So tired . . ." she heard herself mumble before sleep overtook her.

_Shelke blinked, looking around her surroundings. This place looked so . . . _familiar. _Had she ever been here before? Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she noticed she was standing in a windy stairwell, concrete surrounded her as it pressed in on both sides, darkness above her and an eerie green light coming from around the next bend of the stairwell. _

"_Where . . ._?"

_She shook her head. She was a former Tsviet, nothing would be able to touch her; if they did, it would, without a doubt, be their final act. Slowly, Shelke started down the hallway, her eyes never stopping as they glanced before her, beside her, looking for something, anything._

"_Silence!!" _

_Shelke stumbled to a halt, her hand grasping at the railing to keep her balance. Knowing the danger was below her, emanating from the bottom of the stairwell. _

_She jumped, eyes wide when a shot sounded, echoing up the curved stairwell._

_Shelke reached back for her dual weapon she kept behind her. Her hand grasped nothing but air . . . **nothing** was there. _

_She was . . . weaponless._

_She cursed herself, where was her weapons_? _She carried them everywhere with her, unless –_?

_Pushing her hair back – say what? – Shelke raced down the hallway, her footsteps echoing back to her as they hit the cement. She couldn't hear anything, everything having gone silent in the room. _

_Then, she heard it: laughter. It was a loud laugh, bordering on insane as it echoed back to her._

_Coming to the bottom of the stairs, Shelke raced around the corner as fast as she could, her hand over her stomach. _

_She froze._

_The scene in front of her . . . she **didn't** want to see it._

_Her eyes quickly took in her surroundings. The shot she had heard was a gunshot. There was a large gun in a man's hand, the same man that was laughing manically. That laugh gave Shelke the chills, it also sounded familiar. Tearing her eyes away from him, she looked down, finding her voice._

He _was there, lying face down on the cement floor, his crimson blood pooling around him. His black hair might have been shorter and he wasn't dressed in his usual attire, she knew who it was._

_It was Vincent – and if _that _was Vincent, then the other man was –_

"_Hojo, what have you . . ._?"

"_Lucrecia."_

_Shelke's eyes looked back at Vincent. He was still . . . __**alive**_? _She felt a pull in her heart – something she hadn't felt for ages – as Vincent struggled to look at her, Hojo laughing manically, gun still in hand. _

"_AAAHHHH!!!"_

Shelke stirred, her eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the small room, the eerie light from the regeneration tube playing across the wall.

_Was that just a dream_? She thought, frowning. Lucrecia . . . her data fragments must have started to react to the gunslinger.

Rubbing her eyes, Shelke pushed herself out of the chair, no doubt they would be approaching Midgar soon . . .

"I'll make things right," she muttered as she past Shalua, her mind set on Azul.

The bay doors opened for her, the hallway deserted as she walked down it. Her Mako eyes shifted to where the ninja had been, rolling her eyes at the thought of the dark haired girl. How could _she_ have been one of the JENOVA war heroes? If she hadn't known that, she wouldn't have believed it possible. The next door whirled open for her, Shelke heading down the steps, pausing as she reached the bottom step, an eyebrow raised.

Vincent stood between the doors to the engine room, fazing between himself and Chaos. Shelke looked blankly as Chaos moved, leaving four claw marks in the metal wall as he let out a roar. Her eyes narrowed as he moved forward, towards the people inside.

"Vincent."

Vincent stopped, looking ahead. "What's happening? A dream?" Shelke watched him as he glanced at the wall with Chaos's marks in them. She heard him a gasp, shaking his head as he grabbed his heart, doubling over. "Am I losing control?"

Shelke sighed, moving away from the doorway, stopping around the corner, out of sight. "You **are** losing control, Vincent Valentine, without the Protomateria you _will_ lose to Chaos."

Her head snapped up as the ships' speakers sprung to life. "Okay dogs, it's time! All hands to battle stations!" Shelke shook her head at the pilots' words; AVALANCE seemed to have many strange companions. _They must be nearing Midgar now_, she thought, coming around the corner.

"Listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once! If any more of you are killed by those punks, I'll drag you back from hell and kill you again! You really want to piss those SOB's off then why not try staying alive! That's what wars all about! If you live, everyone behind you lives; if you die, they die! You got that? Now go kick some Deepground ass!"

Shelke rolled her eyes as the speakers cut out, a loud cheer coming from the hangar to her left. Reaching into her pocket, Shelke pulled out a sleek, silver device as she waited for the automatic doors to open for her, Reeve and Vincent on the other side. She wasn't surprised to find that the robotic cat was at the commissioner feet.

"Vincent Valentine," she said, gaining their attention. She stopped before him, holding the cell phone out.

"What's this?" Vincent asked, taking the device.

Shelke rolled her eyes inwardly but let out a sigh. "Your phone, I retrieved it in Kalm, I've modified it slightly. Just dial #VIN to contact my personal terminal directly. From this work station, I can perform a synaptic net dive into almost any network system in Midgar; I may also be able to help guide you into Deepground." It was a good thing she'd spent all that extra time putting Midgar's terminal in, remembering the working ones from her thirty year sentence. She shook her head of the thought, watching Reeve and Vincent exchange glances at her words. She shook her head; she had figured they would eventually question her motives.

"It's not what you think. By monitoring your movements, Dr. Crescent's data fragments are restored within in. I'm simply providing this service for my own benefit."

Vincent shook his head. "I didn't say anything."

Shelke blinked. "I . . . anyway . . . my resources here are limited – do not expect too much."

Vincent nodded, pocketing the cell phone, moving to leave the room. "I'm counting on you Shelke."

Shelke froze as she turned to look at him. Vincent glanced back at her, eyebrows raised. "It's just I've never actually been '_counted on_' by anyone before," she shook her head. "Never mind."

Reeve smiled at the petite girl, catching her eye. "Well then, can I '_count on_' to keep an eye on the airship while we're away?" Shelke gasped at his words, backing away. "I have already witnessed your strength and skill once. This is war and we have to be ready for anything. Your assistance would be of great help."

"My assistance?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

Reeve nodded. "Exactly."

"Commissioner!"

Reeve sighed as the voice rang out on the intercom. "Excuse me. Vincent, I will see you before deployment. Shelke, remember, I'm counting on you."

Shelke sighed as the door closed behind Reeve. He was so ready to trust her . . . and yet, mere _hours_ ago they'd been enemies. She would never understand the complexity of people. She felt Vincent glance at her one last time before he left after Reeve.

"Fighting for . . ." She shook her head. She doubted Shalua would wake up. No one ever survived Azul's brutality. "No. I have no one to fight for; no one at all." With a sigh, Shelke left the room as well, heading towards the room that contained her terminal and sister.

---

Yuffie nodded; listening to the battle directions she was being given. She was the leader of her squad and they were to be dropped off in the remains of Sector Five and shut down the Reactor there before moving on to Sector Six. Cloud, Tifa and Barret were going after the first three Reactors, and Reeve was taking care of Sector Four, Sector Seven's Reactor having been destroyed when the plate crashed, then again when Meteor and Holy came.

Yuffie, however, had another plan in mind when Vincent came into the hangar with Reeve.

"Hatch open, prepare for drop," rang a robotic female voice over the intercom.

Yuffie pushed her hair back as the wind whipped around her, the sounds' of the battlefield gracing her ears. "See you later boys!"

She waved in the direction of Reeve and Vincent, locking eyes with the latter. She still wanted to know what he was going to tell her . . . kicking off her board. Her board came to life, starting down the ramp, her squad behind her. She threw her hand up in a wave as she left the hangar, the battlefield below her. Yuffie could feel Vincent's eyes on her; no doubt he didn't like this _even _if he wouldn't admit it.

---

A/N:

So, another chapter up! Thanks to everyone who gave out suggestions on how to get the Golden Chocobo! Although I haven't had time to try them out yet, I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

And, another thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read this, I love hearing what you think of this story! Honestly, you're what keep me going. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but so many people reviewed saying they liked it and I should continue, so I did just that! So, thanks to everyone!


	25. 25: Counting on You

Yuffie's heart beat loudly in her chest as she landed within the ruins of Sector Five. This was _nothing_ like she had expected. The war against Sephiroth had been just a struggle to try and save the planet and get back for Aeris' death, in Cloud's case. Kadaj had _hardly_ been anything either, just one of the clones that had escaped Sephiroth's wrath.

But Deepground . . . they meant it.

"Alright," Yuffie shouted against the wind. "Our mission is to make out way through Sector Five to the Reactor opposite the housing district. Afterwards, we are to make our way to Wall Market which will lead up to the ShinRa building. Once there, we are too meet up with the other squads."

_And while we do that, I'm finding a way into ShinRa_, Yuffie thought. _Vincent might need back up; why should he get all the fun?_

"Miss. Kisaragi, what if –"

Yuffie held up a hand, cutting them off. "Yuffie."

"Miss. Yuffie, what –"

"Yuffie, only Yuffie."

The WRO agent rolled his eyes. "Fine then, _Yuffie_, what if we run into Deepground? We lost at least half our squad."

Yuffie shook her head, hands on her hips as she glared at her squad. "What did Cid tell us before we left? _You live, everyone behind you lives!_ You remember that! I'll tell you something useful too. Use your ears, _listen_ to your surroundings, and don't focus on only your sight – that's an ancient teaching of Wutai. Use _**all**_ your senses; not doing that is an utter disgrace. Use them all and we'll win!" Yuffie yelled, pumping her fist into the air, looking at each member before her, daring any of them to contradict her. "Now, what's the motto?"

Silence, then: "You live, everyone behind you lives?"

"Right on!" Yuffie grinned, gripping her four point Shuriken tightly, multiple materia shoved into the device.

Yuffie let out a sigh, turning her back on the ground, taking her position of leader at the front. Yuffie took a deep breath, Sector Five lying before her with the crumbled remains of Aeris' church to her right.

"Okay guys, let's go!" She pointed a finger dramatically before running down the rubble strewn path, her WRO agents getting their various weapons out before following their headstrong leader.

---

Shelke's mako induced yellow eyes monitored the development of the battlefront. She nodded to herself, everything going according to her calculations. One squad had already dropped, and according to her projections the airship should have crossed into the next territory by now. "Advance squad away. Secondary squad, prepare for drop."

Shelke saw the hatch open and close on the small design on the Shera on her helmet screen. She nodded, the ship falling silent once more as it maneuvered through the sky to the next drop off point, the sounds of the ragtag battle echoing through the metal structure. Her mako eyes stayed trained on the many projections her helmet was giving out, the design on the Shera still as nothing was moving around the outside hull. Before her, taking up the majority of the screen, was an aerial view of Midgar, the sectors turning blue as the squads were dispatched.

"Everything's running according to plan," she commented, the majority of Midgar blue.

Surrounding the aerial view of the city was some video, showing her what was happening down below. The airship fleets were dispatching members, countless people in the sky, gunfire colouring the sky. Ground camera showed the onslaught of Deepground soldiers engaging the diminishing line of WRO soldiers. Shelke momentarily closed her eyes. If the WRO tried to continue this idea of close combat _would_ kill them all.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw a red shockwave eclipse part of the Midgar plains. _The Tsviets are here_, she thought bitterly. That would only make this battle tougher . . .

Shelke let out a curse as she saw one of Azul's rocket launchers connect with one of the nearby airships. Smoke billowed out from the damaged ship, the ship moving erratically through the sky.

"What the?!" came Cid's yell.

Shelke winced as Cid's loud yell rung through her helmet's speakers. Her eyes widened as she was jostled roughly in her seat; her hands gripping the armrests tightly as she tried to keep herself upright, hitting her head on the cold metal of the helmet.

Shaking her head as she saw stars, Shelke quickly glanced at the model of the Shera, the display enlarged from the damage it took, the display flashing the words '_warning_!' repetitively.

"Transmission with Bay 9 lost; damage to the Shera: minimal."

"Damn! They're going to pay for that!"

Shelke let out a quick grin at Cid's words; the pilot was a strange one; that was for sure. Her mako eyes narrowed as she enlarged the Shera's launch bat, calling upon the video screens within the room. A majority of the bay was on fire, the remaining WRO agents putting out the fires. Shelke nodded, putting the video screens away. They'd be fine. Seeing that Vincent had left the ship already, Shelke closed her eyes momentarily again. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes once more, performing a quick synaptic net dive.

She _knew_ it was good idea to plant a tracker in Vincent Valentine's cell phone.

"What?" Shelke frowned when she found his location, letting out an irritated sigh. Punching in his number, Shelke glared at the screens in front of her when he answered. "What do you think you're doing? You have landed several clicks off your target destination. However, considering the location of your enemy this could work to your advantage," She nodded as she spoke; Sector Seven had the best access route to the ShinRa complex. "Head for the Central Complex and locate a means of reaching the top level. You will only be able to enter Deepground from the upper platform. I'll contact you again. Shelke out."

Letting the connection drop, Shelke let out a growl. Now that Vincent Valentine had landed elsewhere, her calculations were all off. Sighing, Shelke closed her eyes concentrating, her eyes golden as she opened them, quickly performing an SND.

Now she had to rewrite her _whole_ set of projections for the upcoming onslaught.

---

Yuffie let out a yell, ducking behind a pillar. She closed her eyes as a round of bullets embedded themselves into the pillar. Storm grey eyes looked around her; most of her squad was hiding behind the many pillars and rubble, their magic nearly depleted from all their materia use. She _hadn't_ expected to run into armored soldiers this early on.

"War's **hell**!" Yuffie yelled, a Cura spell engulfing her.

The war against Sephiroth hadn't been _this_ bad! Although JENOVA's multiple appearances and forms pissed her off, they had survived. But this time, bullets flew from every direction, explosions happened every few seconds, unable to get near the Reactors.

They _were_ going to **fail**.

Yuffie's eyes opened as she heard a loud scream. "No!" she yelled.

Two of her squad members had left their hiding place, guns out, shield materia covering them as they raced headfirst at the armored soldiers. Once finding their blasters weren't working, they aimed their guns for in front of the approaching soldiers. Yuffie's mouth hung open as the blasts hit, creating an explosion. Yuffie heard her team members scream before she had to duck back behind the pillar from the force the explosion created.

Fumbling for her pockets, Yuffie pulled out the small transmitter Reeve had given to her in case of emergencies. Pressing the button, Yuffie grinned when the red light came on; a connection!

"Hello?"

She heard a sigh. "What is it, Yuffie Kisaragi?"

Yuffie blinked. Shelke? She shrugged; at least Shelke _would_ have a plan. "Hey, how do you beat those armored soldiers?"

Shelke sighed. "You have not reached the Reactor yet."

". . . has anyone else?"

"No," Shelke said. "It seems Deepground has anticipated our plans."

"I can see that," Yuffie grumbled, looking for an ether. "So, how do we stop them?"

Shelke shook her head. "Close combat is the only way to stop them. They were created with a high materia tolerance and were to be used to shield us when we moved."

Yuffie gave out a whistle. "Whoever's behind you is pretty smart . . ."

"Weiss did not create Deepground," Shelke muttered. "However, the only way to get past them is by close combat – _shut _down that Reactor."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as the connection died. She had to say it, she didn't really like the girl; there was _something_ about the ex-Tsviet she didn't trust.

"Miss Yuffie!" her head snapped up as she heard her name, a female WRO agent kneeling before her. "We can't stay here!"

Yuffie blinked, looking around; the WRO agent grabbing her arm, trying to hoist her up. "What?" Looking over the pillars, the armored soldiers were still around, countless WRO bodies lying around them. Yuffie shook her head, she was a _**horrible**_ captain! "We're not leaving," she commanded, jerking her arm free. "We're going to break their shields!"

The WRO agent blinked. "We're going to what? How? We can't even get near them!"

"Doesn't matter, you just have to get creative," she said, a sudden braveness over coming her. "We didn't run from Sephiroth, so there's no way I'll be the one to runaway now."

_Cid would never let me live that down_, she thought.

The WRO agent nodded. "So . . . what's our game plan?"

"Well . . ." Yuffie frowned. "Tell nobody else to run at them, let them believe they killed us or whatever. When I give the signal, everyone's going to fan out, no more then two, three people going in each direction. Hopefully this will buy us some time. Your mission is to get as close to the Reactor as soon as possible, with little noise or direction. When you reach the Reactor, you are to place these triggers on the outside," Yuffie dropped some black, round devices into their hair. "One for everyone, only one, got that? When you get these on there, you wait for signal, which is when all the other Reactors will go off, Reeve will give the command. Only when you get the command, do you press the detonator. Afterwards, continue to take out the remaining Deepground soldiers and help out our allies. I do not want anyone to die, got that? Everyone else will be able to handle themselves, but, if you can spare some afterwards, send them to Sector Six. As high and mighty as he is, I doubt Red can take them all down on his own." With that, Yuffie nodded, smiling at the agent.

"Wait Miss. Yuffie," they hissed as Yuffie started to leave. Yuffie paused, showing a frustrated look over her shoulder. "What about you? Someone should go with you."

Yuffie smirked, winking at the girl. "I fought Sephiroth, I'm a JENOVA war hero; I can handle those Deepground jerks no problem."

With a wave over her shoulder, Yuffie ran at a crouch from the pillars to the rubble surrounding it. Ducking out of sight behind a pile of scrap metal, Yuffie let out a sigh, eyes closing as she leaned up against it.

"I'm a coward," she mumbled, bringing a hand to her forehead.

She had given all the devices and the detonator to the WRO agent, her pockets empty except for the odd potion and useless materia. She _had_ intended to stay until their task was completed, but . . .

Vincent, he was on her mind. It was up to him to fight the remaining four Tsviets on his own with no back up. Sure, they were all doing their part outside, but who was watching his back? It was unfair, she thought. Vincent didn't _even_ want to be involved. The only reason he was here was because of her. Hiding behind the pillar, it had stuck her.

If Vincent did all this for her – even though he was against it, the least she could do was watch her back.

Opening her storm grey eyes, the ShinRa building visible through the mostly crumbled plate, she nodded. Without looking behind her, Yuffie pushed away from the rubble, silently stealing away from the battlefield, wishing her squad good luck at the task ahead as she left the destroyed residential area, Sector Six and Wall Market ahead.

---

Shelke sighed, slumping back in hr chair as she disconnected from Yuffie. How the ninja was a hero of the past war, she didn't know. Yuffie Kisaragi was a flighty teenager who jumped from one idea to another and back again in seconds. She was unable to move if she wasn't on land and her emotions were out of control. At that last thought, Shelke brought a hand to her cheek; if nothing else, the ninja had enough force behind her for a punch. She wondered what would have happened if Vincent Valentine had not interceded. No doubt Yuffie's body could not take much from Shelke, the latter being fused with unprocessed Mako daily.

All in all, she did not understand the erratic ninja.

At the same time, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ too.

Before she could ponder the ninja, and the even odder how Vincent Valentine was attracted to the erratic girl, her connection line buzzed once more.

Shelke sighed; don't let it be Kisaragi, she thought as she opened the line.

"Shelke."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Vincent Valentine?"

What on earth would be need? She listened in silence as he spoke, telling her his current situation. Although she didn't show it, she was surprised he had made it that far with so little troubles. Finding out his location, she locked onto the train graveyard of Sector Seven on her Midgar display, pinpointing Vincent's location.

She nodded as Vincent fell silent. "The only way out of the graveyard is through a nearby underground passage."

"Where?"

Shelke grinned; straight to the point as always, how like him. Shelke copied the display of Sector Seven and seeing the connection to Vincent's phone, she nodded to herself, words and numbers scrolling across the screen. Pressing a couple buttons quickly, Sector Seven turned green, a bar indicating that it was sending. "I'm uploading the location, also, up ahead; Deepground has established a heavy line of defense. You probably won't even break a sweat, but I thought I'd let you know."

The Sector Seven display sent, Shelke cut the connection with him. She sighed, closing her eyes, she allowed herself to think. Although way off course, Vincent Valentine had made his way through the remains of the Sector quickly, with, by the seems of it, little problems.

"Finally, the _nightmare_ can come to an end."

"_Where's Riley?" Shelke demanded, twisting her hands in the bind they had placed on her._

_Her eyes narrowed at the three men in white across the dimly lit room. None of them answered or looked at her; it was like she wasn't even there. After they had gotten her name, age, what Sector she lived in and how she had gotten to the upper plate, they had ignored her. The one in the middle left for a while, silence engulfing the room. When he returned, he spoke a little but seemed agitated and impressed by something. Shelke flinched, pressing her back against the chair as they turned to look at her one by one. _

_She cast her brown eyes up at them as they approached. Holding their gaze with her hateful one, she started again. "Where's Riley? Where am I, dammit! You can't keep me here, I have rights! Just because you're ShinRa, you **can't** control me!"_

_Her shouted rang loudly through the small room, but not as loudly as the sound of one of the male's slapping her. She fell silent, eyes wide as he hit her, her cheek stinging._

"_Found on ShinRa property, trespassing and she dictates to us!"_

"_I wasn't! I was on the other side of the fence."_

"_The top plate."_

_The dark haired scientist cut him off. "President ShinRa, the girl shows much promise; a candidate for our current project, perhaps?"_

"_President . . .?" Shelke mumbled, looking up at the immense man. She breathed deep, she __**was**__ in trouble, Shalua was right . . ._

"_Ah, see that, she knows who you are."_

_The President nodded. "Indeed she does, Heidegger," he cast his glance from the heavy set man to the other. "Hojo; do as you please, it doesn't matter. You've already dealt with the family?"_

_Shelke's head snapped up, glancing from President ShinRa to the scientist. What had he done to Skye? To Shalua? She went to voice those questions, but fell silent, her cheek still stinging. Hojo nodded, that nod pierced her heart – had his Hojo killed her family?_

_  
"They know the girls' been taken, caught on ShinRa property; they won't interrupt us or look for her."_

_Roughly, he grabbed Shelke's arm, forcing her up from the chair. Shelke winced as he grasped her arm tightly; for such a thin guy he had a good grip. No one would come and look for her.?_

"_Yes they will! My sister's going to come for me, she knows where I am! She's going to be a scientist – she'll come! She __**never**__ lets me down!'_

_Shelke glared fiercely at President ShinRa, biting her tongue as his hand connected soundly with her cheek again. She would **not** cry in front of these men, never._

"_She's feisty," President ShinRa looked at Hojo. "She might just survive, take her to the lab. Scarlet's there working on the Tsviet unit."_

_Hojo nodded, pulling Shelke roughly behind him, the three men leaving the room. _

"_You're an excellent specimen, the youngest in fact. You'll outlive the others by many years."_

_Shelke felt cold. What did he mean? "What're you going to do to me?"_

_Hojo didn't answer her as he shoved her into an elevator. Shelke closed her eyes as the doors closed; the elevator descending. The slums didn't have any elevators which made Shelke shiver, not only for the enclosed space, but also for the unknown of what was going to happen. When the doors opened, Hojo grabbed her arm once more, taking her down the dimly lit hallway, no windows present. At the end of the hallway was another doorway which Hojo dragged her through. _

"_Scarlet, we have another."_

_The blonde haired woman turned around, frowning at Hojo. "What do you want?" she snapped. "I'm busy right now; President ShinRa's waiting for my specs on the weapons."_

_Hojo shrugged, tossing Shelke in front of him, making her stumble. "She was found near the fence, Sector Five brat, lots of potential."_

_Scarlet raised a fine eyebrow at the smaller girl. "Kya ha ha! That? She's a little girl, the process will kill her – get her out of my sight."_

_Kill me? Shelke thought, desperately trying to keep up with their conversation._

_Hojo shook his head. "President ShinRa's orders."_

"_President ShinRa?" Scarlet looked up expectantly. "Very well, if the President wishes it – pair her with Azul." She said, dismissing them._

Shelke jumped out of her thoughts as her helmet gave out a warning buzz. Snapping her Mako eyes open, Shelke glanced at the screen, a red dot indicating that her running program had located the gunslinger. Calling his number through her terminal, the connection quickly opened.

"Vincent Valentine," she said before he could speak. "You've reached the central complex. Proceed to reach the plate surface."

Shelke's helmet gave off another bleep, multiple dots appearing before Vincent. As he asked what was wrong, no real panic in his tone, Shelke hurriedly called upon the dots, wanting to know who – or what – was waiting outside, knowing the gunslinger was near.

"The approaching Deepground squa – no, it's nothing." It still felt strange helping the people who were supposed to be her enemies, take down her supposed allies. "I'll contact you again." Shelke was cut by the sounds of the aerial troopers closing in on Vincent – obviously still out of his enhanced sight – she let out a sigh. Only Vincent Valentine would answer his phone and keep going through the battlefield. "Aerial troopers – good luck Vincent." With that, she hung open knowing the gunslinger would need his concentration.

Her connection to Vincent cut, Shelke, not having anything else to do, watched the dots of the aerial troopers disappear one by one. Yes, she thought, watching them. This needs to end, tonight.

_Shelke cringed, her breathing heavy as she fell forward, her hands and knees banging to the ground roughly. One hand rested on her heart, she could feel it beating. Her weapon lay at her feet, clattering as they rolled away from her. _

"_No," she said through gritted teeth. Forcing the pain away, Shelke slowly managed to pick herself up. Struggling, her body in immense pain, she narrowed her eyes at her competition. "I won't lose!"_

_Letting out a yell, she surged forward, weapon out. _

"_Stop."_

_The simulation disappeared, her opponent disappearing as if they were never there. The door to the control room opened, President ShinRa walking out, Heidegger, Scarlet and Hojo behind him. Although Shelke still despised them, especially the last two, she couldn't strike them. Mako was what kept her alive the past three years, without it – without them – she would cease to be. _

"_You have improved greatly, my dear," President ShinRa said as Shelke stowed her dual weapons away. "One day, she will be as cold hearted as Rosso, correct?"_

_Rosso the Crimson, Shelke thought, the hateful red head coming to mind. She had been a bounty hunter from Wutai, originally twenty five or something. Rumor had it she fought in the Wutai – ShinRa war, turned bounty hunter when she alone survived from her squad. Her last bounty had been from the Lord of Wutai five years prior, when she had been overwhelmed – ten to one. _

_Shelke hated her and Rosso hated her. _

_  
"She may have improved, but that body is still weak!" Scarlet cut in, hands on her hips as she glared over at Hojo. "You've been slacking off again, working on those experiments! She's supposed to be a **Tsviet**? She's the weakest link."_

_Hojo nodded, ignoring Scarlet for the most part. "The amount will have to be increased; after all this time, her fighting capacity and stamina should be further along . . ." Hojo commented to himself as he grabbed Shelke's upper arm. _

_Scarlet rolled her eyes at Hojo, before smiling at the President. "Why do you keep him? His JENOVA theories _**never** _do anything!"_

Sighing, Shelke shook her head. She could finally put that behind her. Seeing the dots of the aerial troopers disappear, Shelke minimized Vincent's screen, looking at the whole of Midgar. By the looks of it, the Reactors were all still up and running. Knowing the blonde pilot wanted updates on the battleground before he went down himself, Shelke punched in the pilots' line, waiting for the connection.

What is it?" came his drawl.

"No one has breached the Reactors yet; all eight are still up and running at full capacity. Deepground has expected us to try and shut them down."

Cid grumbled something Shelke couldn't hear. "Damn, all of them outnumbered?"

"It would seem so," Shelke shrugged, the Reactors still lit up on her display.

"You sure your helmet isn't malfunctioning after that hit?"

Shelke rolled her eyes. How he managed to get a kid was beyond her. "It's working fine," Shelke grumbled. "I just made contact with Vincent Valentine; he is almost to the upper plate."

Cid shrugged. "Alright, so you're right," he rolled his eyes. "So, Vince's already near the upper plate huh? Reeve picked right in choosing Vince against those Tsviets."

"Indeed," Shelke nodded, loosing interest in the pilot, disconnecting from him.

_Now, if only he doesn't loose control of Chaos . . ._

Speaking of the gunslinger, Shelke called up Vincent's screen, the gunslinger having left Sector Seven. She raised an eyebrow; she wasn't sure where he was actually. Rolling her eyes, her display not completely accurate she suppose, she connected with his cell phone.

"Vincent Valentine," she said when she connected. "The ground squads have not been able to penetrate the Deepground defenses. The Mako Reactors are all still operating at full capacity."

"So it seems."

Shelke shook her head at his sarcasm. "What is your location?" she said, remembering her problem.

"ShinRa building," came his reply. "Or, what remains of it."

Shelke sighed, remembering what the remains of the ShinRa building looked like. That was the first thing she had seen after her long sentence. "The same as it was three years ago. Though, after Meteorfall, there wasn't much left of Midgar at all, with the exception of Deepground. The passage to Deepground should be located within the ShinRa building."

The ShinRa building . . . a nightmare.

Using her controls, Shelke cleared her mind of everything that had happened within the past few hours, Shelke let out a deep breath. Closing her eyes momentarily, she let her consciousnesses go, performing a synaptic net dive.

---

Yuffie let out a sigh, finally reaching the Wall Market. Without the use of a map, finishing her way through the Sector Five residential area had been a nightmare. She must have wandered aimlessly around for a goof forty-five minutes. With a majority of the upper plate in tact, using the remains of the ShinRa building as a guide was out.

She was just glad none of the Deepground soldiers or those mutant dogs were around.

"I can't believe they all lived like this," Yuffie muttered to herself, passing an inn. "It all looks the _same_."

Keeping her storm grey eyes open for any activity, Yuffie let out a wide grin as she past the fabled dress shop. Aeris had told her all about _**that **_. . .

_Aeris grinned, throwing back the changing room curtain, clad in a pink bikini, a wrap around her waist that screamed Costa Del Sol. "What do you think?"_

_Yuffie shrugged, peering over her sunglasses. "Its fine I suppose," she shook her head as Aeris pouted. "Why didn't you bring Tifa with you then? I don't plan on spending **any** time on the beach . . ."_

_  
For their stay in Costa del Sol, Yuffie had managed to get a job serving lemonade; the owner was rumored to have loads of materia._

"_You're just like Cloud," Aeris huffed, pushing her ponytail back. _

_Yuffie raised her eyebrow. "If you want his opinion, I'll go find him. He'd **love **this."_

_Aeris bit her lip. "Do you want to know a secret?"_

_Yuffie stopped, halfway out of her chair. "What kind of secret?"_

_Aeris grinned brightly, reaching forward and grabbing her arm, dragging her into the dressing room. Sitting down in the chair, Yuffie watched as Aeris closed the curtain tight, turning around. _

"_You remember the story I was telling you about Don Cornea?" Yuffie nodded slowly. "Well, I didn't tell you the truth . . . you see, the only part that was actually true was that Tifa had gone there and Cloud sent me in there to find her. What I didn't tell you was that Cloud was there too –"_

"_But, you said . . ." Yuffie's eyes widened. "No way!"_

"_Yes way!" Aeris said, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Cloud told me not to tell, but this was so similar!" Aeris let out a laugh. _

"_Why'd he do it?"_

_For the life of her, she couldn't fathom Spike cross dressing . . ._

"_He wanted to rescue Tifa, he brought it on himself though," Aeris shrugged. "I asked if he trusted me – we'd only know each other for about half and hour – and he said: sure, why not."_

_Yuffie let out a laugh. "I can't see him in a dress, you know?"_

_If she planned to stay longer, she'd torment the blonde leader about it. If she planned to stay longer, the fact that Aeris liked her so much would have torn at her heart. Yuffie, being Yuffie, shrugged it off. She met them on the road, and like countless other travelers, they befriended her. _

_It wasn't her fault that they let their guard down to a stranger. _

Yuffie shook her head, how could she have forgotten? Three years really does make you forget the small things – not that she ever paid attention to their actions back then. How time had changed – them being her closest friends now. She smirked; no doubt Tifa was the only one who knew about that . . . she could **wait** to see Cid's reaction!

Laughing to herself as she climbed over the scrap metal at the end of Wall Market, the way to ShinRa before her. However, her grin faded, her eyes narrowing as she saw Don Cornea's old mansion.

She gritted her teeth together as she glared at the destroyed buildings; its neon signs having fallen from their hanging place. Hands balled into fists, Yuffie stepped in front of her sign, and bringing back a good, gave the sign a good solid kick.

"Stupid jerk," she grumbled.

"You hear something?" came a hollow voice.

"We must be close," another hollow voice responded. "Fan out, don't let them escape."

Yuffie let out a curse, the breaking of the neon lights when her foot connected with it, it had alerted Deepground. Yuffie's heart thumped loudly as she rolled her eyes, hiding behind the neon sign that depicted a woman's silhouette.

_How close am I to Deepgound_? She thought, straining her ears for their movement. _I must have walked right past them, some ninja I am._

Closing her storm grey eyes to concentrate on the sound of them approaching, she hoped they wouldn't find her.

What a pathetic sight she'd be! A nineteen year old JENOVA war hero, hiding behind an old neon sign, clutched one of her smaller weapons, a handful of unmastered materia in hand. She shook her head, hearing their approach, their footsteps stopped a few feet away.

Yuffie strained to hear what the two spoke about. "No response from the building squad, captain," reported a voice. "Still nothing but static."

Silence for a while; Yuffie guessed the commander was thinking about what his companion said.

"The Tsviets will handle the intruder, he won't make it past Rosso the Crimson; she had met him twice and extracted what Weiss desires. He will not survive."

"Hail Weiss!"

Yuffie frowned. Vincent had already made it to the ShinRa building; possibly Rosso the Crimson again. Unlucky things did happen in three . . .

Yuffie blinked, the urge to call the gunslinger rising. She fought it back though, she couldn't call Vincent – it would give her unknown location away. Second, she had no clue what the gunslinger was doing currently. Knowing her luck, she'd phone him while he was fighting the crimson Tsviet. She shook her head, helping Vincent was out.

Yuffie's head snapped up t the sound of more footsteps approaching.

"Captain! The WRO squad of Sector Five has been taken care of. At the end they managed to get near the Reactor. However, their commander's body was MIA."

Yuffie froze; her squad had been killed because of her desire? She bit he lip as if to hold the tears back, she had **failed**. He squad died and she lived; she wanted to laugh at the irony of it all, Cid's words coming back to her.

"A Commander leaving their squad to die, how charming," the Commander replied, making Yuffie grit her teeth. "Is the Commander's ID known?"

"Negative, no report."

Yuffie sighed, clenching her teeth together. This wasn't good. She knew that they knew a WRO Commander was in the vicinity.

"Call the hounds," the Commander decided; his voice harsh. "They'll find the missing Commander – no doubt they are worried about their companion," he said, indicating the ShinRa building.

"If they're worried about him, it must be a girl."

"One of the two," another scoffed. "But a scared one at that and she'll be caught unaware."

"Kill her when you see her."

"Affirmative."

Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. She'd never be able to get away, they were too close.

"Wait a sec . . ." she smirked

This could work to her advantage. As quietly as she could, Yuffie checked the materia in her weapon and armor slots before slowly crawling to rest on her knees. Holding her breath, Yuffie glanced over the neon sign.

One . . . two . . . five soldiers and their commander; no hounds yet, good. Ducking behind the sign again, she grabbed her Shuriken tight. A plan in mind, Yuffie fumbled for the Comet materia.

"Comet2," she whispered.

A loud boom sounded from the sky, multiple comets falling from the sky with a rapid speed onto the unsuspecting soldiers. In quick succession, the Deepground soldiers grabbed their weapons, moving away from the Comets to find their target. Guessing their plan, Yuffie quickly dropped a smoke bomb, the smoke erupting over the ground, blinding them. Yuffie smirked, before throwing her Shuriken into the mess, grabbing her kunai, ran into the smoke.

---

Shelke awoke with a start, her eyes reverting back to normal. Rosso the Crimson had been defeated. Slumping back in the chair, Shelke was surprised at Vincent's success. When her SND showed her that Rosso was waiting in the President's top office for Vincent, she thought it would be the _end_ of him. According to Shalua's reports, Vincent Valentine had met with Rosso the Crimson twice already.

"If Vincent Valentine could defeat Rosso, perhaps he can end this," Shelke mumbled, her eyes opening. "Just don't let Chaos have control."

Turning back to the many displays inside her helmet, she called up the ShinRa building, quickly locating him. She nodded; he was on the first floor. Nodding to herself, Shelke tried to contact his phone, hearing it connect and Vincent's sharp acknowledgement of her.

"Search for the President's entrance," she said, getting right to the point.

"Alright," came his short response.

Shelke's response died in her throat as she heard the rustle of clothing as Vincent fell to the ground, a howl getting picked up by the receiver before the phone fell to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyebrows rose; it couldn't be . . .? She heard another growl, the sound of nails on pavement, a short scuffle and one last growl. "Vincent!"

Silence came through the receiver, making Shelke bite her lip. Her mind getting ahead of her, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the phone was picked up, Vincent's breathing heavy.

"What's going on? Why is Chaos . . .? Why now?"

Shelke shook her head, he really _didn't_ know. "You really don't know, do you?" she said, voicing her thoughts, skepticism colouring her tone. "The Protomateria helped you control Chaos. Now that you've lost it," Shelke paused; she didn't want to tell him like this. "Your mental state has become extremely unstable."

Vincent paused, thinking over her words. "Protomateria? Control Chaos?"

Could he really _**not**_ know what Protomateria was?

"Yes. If you recall, you had it extracted from your chest from Ross," Knowing the gunslinger would ask her about what it all meant, she closed her eyes, trying to call forward Dr. Crescent's findings. Nodding when she found it, Shelke opened her eyes, her eyes unfocused. "Chaos; while a part of you, the entity exists independently from your body/"

"Shelke?" she heard him say, his voice far away.

"Chaos – the harbringer of anarchy."

"Lucrecia."

It was a statement, not a question, Shelke was sure of it. When reacting to the doctors' files, she had to perform a type of SND linking her to Lucrecia; it wouldn't surprise her if she took on the doctors' traits.

"Born before the planet dies, he shall gather together all life for Omega's journey to the sea of stars. That is Chaos and he slumbers inside you," a she spoke, Shelke felt the pull of Lucrecia's final thoughts before she disconnected from the deceased scientist, the emotions of her overwhelming Shelke. "You must fight him. I don't want you to die."

Shelke gave a jolt, a surprised scream escaping her lips as her helmet sparked, cutting her off from Vincent, receiving a jolt of electricity at the same time. Quickly, Shelke brought her hands up, throwing the helmet away from her before she got sparked gain. Her mako eyes narrowed as she got rid of the helmet, the red emergency lights similar to the WRO headquarters were ringing loudly. Knowing something was wrong – had Deepground managed to hit them? – she threw herself out of her chair, heading for the bridge.

"Hey! Engine room! What the hell's going on down there?! Engine Room? Dammit!"

Shelke rolled her eyes as she heard the pilot let out a loud curse, how like him! She paused as she came around the corner, looking over at him. "What is wrong?"

She suppressed a smirk as she saw Cid jump, obviously unaware she was there. "Don't have a damn clue. All the sudden, engine levels started dropping like crazy. We haven't taken any direct hits, so everything should be running like clockwork."

"I will go have a look," Shelke said, turning on her heel, feeling something was wrong.

"Thanks," Cid nodded. "Counting on you."

Shelke nodded absently as she left the room. She paused outside the door with a frown. So many people seemed to be counting on _**her**_. It felt weird, but good at the same time. She was truly needed for once, seen as one of them, although, mere hours ago she'd been their enemy.

"I guess I'll have to get used to the swearing," she mused, starting down the staircase.

Momentarily turning invisible, Shelke sped down the curved stairs to the hallway, the engine room before her. As she raced down the hallway, quickly rushing past the remaining WRO agents who seemed unaware of her presence, she closed in on the room. The door loomed above her as she came to a stop, the first door opening for her. As she let herself in, Shelke closed her eyes. Vaguely, she heard the door close behind her, incasing her between the two.

She let out a shudder, he was close.

If it was who she thought it was, she wouldn't stand a chance – but she _had_ to try.

Narrowing her eyes as she opened them; Shelke started towards the second door, it growing bigger due to her anticipation.

_I won't lose_, she thought as the door whirled open. _Vincent, Reeve and Cid: they're counting on me . . ._

---

A/N: Merry Christmas!!

R&R!


	26. 26: Stronghold

Yuffie slumped against the rubble, her chest heaving as she brought a hand to her forehead. She had surprised the squad by a back attack, dispatching two of them before the smoke cleared.

_Two down, three to go_, she thought with a smirk.

With the smoke clearing, the three remaining soldiers would be able to see her better, their weapons out as they looked around for her. Yuffie cast a glance at the dead soldiers bodies, eyeing the kunai that was lodged into their armor.

"What a pity."

If the smoke wasn't clearing, she could have used those!

"Over there!"

Yuffie let out a curse, her previous exclamation alerting them. Not having a shield materia, Yuffie turned on her heels as a hail of bullets ensued. Yuffie dive behind a small pile of rubble, a small yell escaping her lips as she landed hands first into the dirt.

"Dammit," Yuffie bit out, clamping a hand to her arm.

One of the bullets has glazed her arm slightly, making her wince as she applied pressure to it. She rolled her eyes; ironically it hit the same arm as the one that got shot in Kalm weeks ago. Grasping her weapon, Yuffie muttered '_ChocoMog_'. She was going to _kill_ Reeve when she next same him; **that** was the only materia he had left?!

"What the hell?"

Yuffie smirked, eyes widening as she heard a loud thump, the ground shaking upon impact. She shook her head; luck of the draw had brought the humongous Moogle falling from the sky.

That had to take some of them out, right?

Three down, two to go.

Crouching down, Yuffie slowly moved away from her current spot. Like her mom always said: _stay in one place to long Yuffie and you'll be cornered and defeated._ Yuffie shook her head; her mother had died too soon. Still an incomplete ninja, she knew she still had a lot to learn. Also, she'd been younger and still thought boys were icky; talking to Tifa about it just wasn't the _same_.

"Just great . . . now what?"

As she crawled, she paused, the rubble ending before her, a gap six feet wide between the destroyed mansion and the stalls. Narrowing her eyes, Yuffie slowly peered around the rubble. The Deepground soldier stood about ten feet away from her current location, gun raised as he looked around for her, whirling around at the slightest sound.

Yuffie bit her lip, this could be tricky – the Commander was no where in sight. Either he had left the soldier behind to lure her out while he went and got the hounds he had mentioned, or he was waiting for her to come out of her hiding place due to impatience.

They knew her too well; she _was_ impatient and cramped hiding behind the three foot rubble pile. She had a plan in mind, although it was risky, especially with the Commander missing . . .

Yuffie shook her head. "Whatever – least it isn't Sephiroth."

Checking her weapon over and the materia slotted into it and her armor – rearranging a couple of the colourful balls – Yuffie eventually nodded in satisfaction. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie glanced around the rubble.

Twelve feet in front of her . . .

_A little bit of a stretch_, she thought, but shook it off. If she didn't do it now, he'd be too far away from her and then face to face with him.

Gripping her Four Point Shuriken tightly, Yuffie mumbled _haste_, a pale light enveloping her. Smirking, Yuffie steeped out from behind the rubble, rushing across the distance – thirteen feet? – bringing back her weapon as she approached, letting it fly.

"Comet2!"

_Make that four_, she smirked, the soldier falling to the ground.

Keeping her eyes moving, Yuffie picked up her weapons, eyes and ears listening for any sound. _Oh Commander, where are you_? Backing u so she was against the rubble, she looked around. She had enough of being attacked unguarded!

"Come out a face me!" she yelled, getting impatient. "Heir of Wutai, Super Ninja, don't hide, fight me like a –"

She cut off, eyes wide as a bullet sailed into the rubble a couple meters away from her. Yuffie let out a curse, picking her feet up as she jolted back to reality, hiding behind a large pile of rubble, resting her back against it, heart thumping.

That had been close. TOO close.

"The Wutai Princess," came the booming voice of the Commander.

It didn't escape Yuffie's ears at the sarcasm accentuating her title. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. If he thought that would draw her out, he was sadly mistaken.

"Off to help your comrade?" He voice came again, gloating. "Abandoning your squad like that what a Commander you are – leaving them to die. They all died; every one of them. You're a _failure_."

Yuffie bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tight. They were _all_ dead, all because of her; her foolish idea to team up with Vincent, wanting to help the gunslinger.

_A Failure . . . Failure_, she thought bitterly. How fitting.

She couldn't save her mother, she couldn't run fast enough.

She couldn't save Aeris, all she thought about was stealing materia.

Her father was right – she was selfish and childish.

If it wasn't for her, all hose people had died because of her mistakes. Mistake over mistake, the story of her life it seemed.

"And Vincent thought he was a monster . . ."

She was worse then him. Sure he blamed himself for Lucrecia's death, but he wasn't the cause of it. Her on the other hand _had_ blood on her hands; so many people had died because of her decisions.

"Princess's aren't meant for war," came the Commander's voice. "Go rule your country. Princess's aren't supposed to see this – you must be the weakest link."

Yuffie gritted her teeth together, his voice sarcastic and closer to hr now. She clenched her teeth, weapon in hand, trying to ignore his words, her temper flaring with each statement.

"You probably didn't even fight . . . you must have been the _entertainment_, the oriental . . ."

Yuffie's temper snapped at his words. How dare he! Hiding behind the rubble, in front of Don Corneo's destroyed mansion, Yuffie quickly jumped to her feet. Letting out a loud yell – the Commander jumping in surprise – Yuffie clambered over the rubble, leaping at him, letting her Shuriken fly. His attention on Shuriken – narrowly missing as he jumped – Yuffie smirked, grabbing her ninja stars from her pockets, a handful whizzing towards him.

Landing on the ground, dusts rising, Yuffie looked at him blankly. One star had pierced his arm, another in his leg and torso, her Shuriken circling back to her. She caught it effortlessly, putting it back on her back. She flicked a glance at the Commander, barely standing and unable to fight. Yuffie sighed, laying a hand on her armor, turning her back to him.

"Death."

She closed her eyes as the man gave one final scream, the smoke skull and serpent appearing before her. Yuffie counted to ten before turning around, the man dead on the ground. Cringing, Yuffie made her way towards him, stopping to kneel beside him, taking back her ninja stars, wiping them against the dirt.

Sighing, Yuffie stood up, looking back at the five Deepground bodies, disgust on her face. "I am **no** one's entertainment, you assholes," she yelled, glaring at the mansion. "How ironic . . ."

She cast a sarcastic glare at the mansion before turning her gaze to the looming ShinRa building, picking up her pace. When those mutant hounds smelled the stench of blood . . . she shuddered; she didn't want to be anywhere near here.

"I'm coming Vincent," she muttered, coming to the graffiti covered wall that linked the upper and lower plate.

Grinning, Yuffie's eyes raked the wall, looking for a way up. If Cloud and Tifa had done it . . .

---

Shelke froze as she entered the engine room; countless small clouds of black energy covered the room, smoke adding to the effect of the room.

"It _can't_ be . . ."

She was wrong . . . Nero hadn't come there to finish what Azul couldn't. The black energy said it all. Nero was soul collecting – for him to be away from Deepground and Weiss . . . Omega _must_ almost be completed.

"Fancy meeting you here, Shelke."

Shelke whirled around at the sound of his voice, her golden eyes narrowed. His tone sarcastic – obviously, he knew she was here all along – he watched her from the other side of the room, wings folded behind him.

"You."

Nero smirked at her, dark eyes never leaving her, mocking her. "Quite unexpected."

Although she was sure she was right, she needed to know. "Why did you come here, Nero?"

Inwardly, she hoped she was wrong. Hopefully, he'd come here to kill her. With Shalua gone, it didn't see to matter anymore.

"Why? I was short a few souls and came to collect."

It didn't escape Shelke's ears to ear the light, amused tone at his words. "What did you do to the crew?"

She hated to admit it, but they'd grown on her. It escaped her as to how they could trust her so easily – was it because of Shalua?

Nero let out a harsh laugh, freeing one of his arms, waving it before him. "Need you ask? Look around, my mission is complete."

"Oh . . ."

Her suspicions were right. Omega would be complete soon – **tonight**. This was it.

_Vincent, I hope you're ready_, Shelke thought.

Biting her lip, a plan in mind, Shelke looked away from Nero. Risky move; good chance he would desire her soul as well. She frowned, seeing Cait lying on the ground. If it had been any other situation, she would have laughed. Trying to steal a soul from a robot? How pathetic, but justifiable, Deepground having already targeted most of the major cities.

"_We're counting on you."_

Shelke sighed, the words coming back to her. Slowly, she turned to face Nero, looking the taller man in the eye. Her eyes still yellow, Shelke reached back for her weapon's hilt. Grabbing the cold metal, she held it protectively before her, crouching into a battle stance.

Nero looked amused. "And _what_ do we think we're doing?"

Shelke didn't lower her weapon or look away. "I don't really know. However, since coming here I've realized one thing – I don't want to let down anyone who's counting on me."

Vincent, Reeve, Cid – especially Vincent Valentine. Perhaps it was Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's thoughts reacting, but the gunslinger's words meant something to her.

"Pure nonsense," Nero scoffed.

"Nonsense?" Shelke shrugged. "Perhaps."

As she spoke, Shelke's weapons sprung to life, sending an eerie glow around the room. Hoping to catch Nero off guard, Shelke surged forward, using her ability to gain ground.

_Clang_; metal against metal.

Shelke grit her teeth in annoyance. He was blocking her with those damn mechanical wings. Hitting him again, Shelke frowned. He wasn't just blocking – he was parrying her every attack. It was like he knew what her pattern was, how her mind worked. Is that why he was so high up, so close to Weiss?

She shook her head of those thoughts as she heard Nero's wings unfurl. Knowing what was coming; Shelke dropped her weapons, fumbling for the shield materia hidden in her back pocket.

"Shield!"

The transparent shield sprung from the glowing orb, putting up a wall between herself and the bullets fired her way. She watched with blank eyes as Nero shifted his wings, the bullets ceasing. Blinking, she saw Nero spread his arms, one of his portals behind him. Another blink as Nero vanished, portal and all.

Shelke let out a sigh, deactivating the materia. Taking a glance around the room, Shelke sighed. All those people were gone, they'd done nothing wrong – Shelke paused. What was this feeling? Guilt? Hadn't she done the same thing not that long ago?

"I have to tell Cid and the others about this."

Turning to face the door, Shelke quickly raced towards it, stopping suddenly when one of Nero's darkness portals appeared before her, the winged man before her.

"We can't have you running off and warning them, can we now?" he said, moving his hands before him as he advanced on her. "Weiss wouldn't be happy."

Shelke glared at him as he stopped before her. "I'm **not** going back!"

Nero laughed, throwing his head back. Shelke shuddered at the sound, Azul did that too. "You're no longer needed; you will sustain Omega, Shelke."

Before Shelke could blink, Nero had reached a hand to her shoulder, pushing her into the portal. "Eternal rest awaits you, Shelke," he said, the portal closing and disappearing before him.

---

Wine coloured eyes watched the rubble and debris of Sector One, looking for any sign of movement. It wouldn't have surprised her, if there was; Deepground had been hard to pass by. If she'd been on her own, she'd _still_ be fighting.

"Any movement, Tifa?"

The brunette looked up, worry on her face as she smiled at Cloud. "None what-so-ever, we got them."

Cloud nodded, looking back at the Reactor. Barret shook his head at the Reactor, the Lifestream still churning within it.

"Yo, that's the last of them, ready to move?"

Cloud nodded, once again assuming the role of the leader. Being part of the ground squad, they had decided to split up the WRO agents, each taking a third of them with them to shut down Reactors One to Three. However, that plan had changed when they found Deepground waiting at the edge of Midgar. Everyone had gotten separated, engaging in different and multiple battles.

Tifa's heart had jumped when she saw Cloud fighting what she believed to be Rosso the Crimson, her heart stopping all together when she saw the red shockwave originating from that area. Upon breaking through Deepground's barrier, everyone had gotten separated – many of them not making it through – meaning it was up to the three of them.

But, they had fought against Meteorfall and the Advent Incident, this was nothing.

"You coming, Tifa?" Cloud asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Cloud paused when he saw her worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine," Tifa trailed off, stowing her cell phone in her pocket. "It's just that no one's picking up their phones."

"It's alright Teef, that just means they're winning their fight, or . . ." Barret shook his head. "That means they're still fighting."

Tifa sighed. "I hope so."

"'Course they're okay. Can't see them biting the dust, you know? Especially the brat and Vince, they're stubborn, both of them."

Tifa laughed, smiling. "I suppose you're right." But, something told her she was _wrong_.

Following after Cloud and Barret as they headed towards the second Sector, constantly on the lookout for Deepground, Tifa scrolled through her phone directory. Reeve's phone was turned off, Red's was with Shera and the kids, Yuffie's went straight to an answering machine and all she got from Cid's was static. She stopped as the indicator displayed Vincent's number.

"I'm going to try Vincent," Tifa called, the other two stopping to look back at her. At their confused look, she continued. "He's fighting the Tsviets alone; if he knew what the outside static is, it'll help him."

Barret shook his head, muttering something about women and emotions, while Cloud shrugged, starting ahead. Tifa sighed, hitting the talk button and bringing it to her ear. She heard the phone ring, expecting it to either disconnect or go to the answering machine. She jumped when the phone connected, Vincent's monotone voice answering.

"Hey! I got through!" she yelled at Cloud and Barret's retreating forms.

"Tifa?"

"Wha? You got through?" Barret yelled, turning to face Tifa, coming to her side. "Yo Vincent! You still alive?"

Tifa threw a glare at Barret, wincing as he yelled in her ear. "Of course he is, we're talking to him, aren't we? And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?" she added as an afterthought, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that Tifa," Barret laughed.

Tifa blinked, remembering Vincent was on the line. "Oh! I apologize Vincent. Here's Cloud."

Tifa nodded to herself, tossing the phone to Cloud. "Vincent?"

"Cloud, it's been a while."

Tifa watched the blonde nod to whatever the gunslinger said, filling him in on what was going on on the outside. Howe from their squads, only the three of them remained, Deepground having dealt with their comrades. What everyone was doing with the Reactors, Reactor One ready to go and that they were heading towards Sector Two. And, about the others . . .

"All their cell phones are off or not working," Tifa said, taking the phone from Cloud. "It's been like that since the fights began."

"Yuffie?"

Tifa shook her head. "Answering machine, but she's fine, she's tough. You know her, she'll appear when you least expect it," Tifa laughed, hoping to ease the sudden tension.

"Cid's airship?"

Tifa sighed, handing the phone to Cloud. She rolled her eyes, pushing her hair back. How she wished she had a hair tie with her! How like Vincent though, acting all calm like that, changing the subject! What was it with man and their emotions? Tifa shrugged, she'd never understand them.

"We lost contact about fifteen minutes ago," Cloud confirmed. "I don't think we have to worry though, those two can handle themselves."

Tifa nodded at the comment; Cid and Shelke could handle whatever was thrown at them without a doubt.

"Yeah and what about you?"

Tifa bit back a laugh at Cloud's response. "What do you think?"

"Right! You can count on us!" Tifa chirped in, knowing Vincent would hear her.

"When I'm through, there won't be a single sucker standing!"

Cloud paused as Vincent responded. "And, as for you . . ."

Cloud nodded as Vincent interjected, before glancing at Tifa, asking Vincent to hold on for a second. "Tifa," he said, tossing her the phone. "Send Vincent the map."

"Got it," she said, bringing the phone to her ear. "Vincent, I'm sending you a map of the ShinRa building," calling up her menu bar, Tifa scrolled through her photos. Selecting the old map, she sent it over to Vincent, her cell connecting with his. Nodding to herself as it completed itself; she brought the phone back to her ear. "Deepground is below the complex. Take an elevator as far down as you can. Good luc-"

"Give 'em hell Vincent!"

Tifa glared at Barret as he interrupted her. "Barret, I thought I told you too -"

"Don't go getting yourself killed now."

Tifa whipped around to glare at Cloud and Barret; they both had cut her off! She gasped as Cloud grabbed her phone, hanging up.

"You hung up?!" she screeched, snatching her phone from the blonde. "I didn't get to say anything!"

Barret shook his head, pushing her slightly. "You sure did -"

"I started tom then you interrupted me! And YOU," she looked at Cloud now. "You hung up my phone, my conversation."

"Awe, come on Tifa," Cloud said, moving away from her. "Vincent's not going anywhere, he'll be back."

"He better," Tifa growled. "I'm holding you two responsible!"

"Yo, Tifa, you should take that anger out on Deepground -"

"Maybe I will," Tifa said, narrowing her eyes. "They have to learn, right?"

"Learn what?" Barret asked Cloud, the two of them following Tifa.

"Never to mess with a female!" Tifa yelled, hearing them. "

Whatever you say," Cloud muttered, shaking his head.

"Between her and Yuffie, Marlene better not get an attitude. Do you think Shera should look after her?"

Cloud shrugged. "As long as you don't mind her swearing like Cid."

---

Shelke sighed, her eyes half open ad she rolled the shield materia from one hand to another. She didn't bother to look up; there was nothing but darkness around her, encasing her.

_It won't be long_, she thought dejectedly.

Keeping the shield barrier around her was starting to drain her magic, how long was she going to be here? She shook her head, much longer and it wouldn't matter. No one would come for her anyway; Shalua was still comatose and the others were all in Midgar and Nero had probably dealt with the rest of the Shera's crew.

"No one can count on me," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "No one . . ." she trailed off, eyes closing as the shield materia rolled to a stop.

_Complete in her Deepground Tsviet uniform, Shelke wandered down the hallway. She frowned; all these hallways looked the same. Lights only came from the ceiling fixtures, true light never reaching here - wherever here was, somewhere in the ShinRa building. _

_How she missed the sun . . . her skin was so pale, her natural tan and freckles had faded, but the last time she was a mirror - Scarlet had been down inspecting her weapons, and she had noticed her reflections. She also noticed that her short hair had lost its shine and looked stringy and dark._

_"Seven years," Shelke mused, stopping in the hall, frowning. "Nothing's changed."_

_She had been in ShinRa's hands for the past seven years and no one had come for her. The first couple of years she believed her sister would come for her, rescue her. Shalua had never let her down before_.

_My sister will come for me! She shouted on countless occasions._

_"Didn't you deal with the family?" Scarlet had chided, glaring around President ShinRa."_

_"'Course I did," Hojo snapped, glaring at the department head. "They won't be bothering us." _

"Kya ha ha," Scarlet threw her head back before looking mockingly at Shelke. "They won't come for you.""They will!"  
_  
_"They won't be bothering us," _Shelke muttered, remembering Hojo's words. _

_Aunt Skye . . . Shalua . . . did they return to the planet and Lifestream? Had they been killed because of her? _

_Shelke shook her head, it didn't matter. They hadn't come, Deepground was her family now._

_"Shelke."_

_She jumped out of her thoughts, her hands reaching for her dual weapons as she turned, eyes narrowed. "Azul." She lowered her weapons minutely. _

_"Shouldn't you be in the lab?" Azul said, looking her over. _

_Shelke nodded with a shrug. "I haven't seen the doctor lately."_

_Azul nodded in acknowledgement. "Something's going on above ground."_

_Shelke glanced up. "Above . . . ground?"Azul nodded. _

_"Yes, Weiss says so."_

_"Hail Weiss," Shelke responded automatically. "What's going on?"_

_Azul glanced up, dirt falling from the ceiling. "ShinRa has fallen, it's over."Over? Could they be free?_

_The ground trembled roughly as Meteor closed in on the planet. Shelke felt the ground rumbled beneath her, growing stronger before pitching the small girl forward. Azul grabbed her arm, hauling her up before she hit the ground._

_"Do you think -" she was cut off, eyes widening as a sudden wave of pain came over her. "The lab."_

_Her vision swam in front of her, Azul weaving in and out of focus. Mako . . . she hadn't seen the doctor in nine days. Being in an able condition, she hadn't worried about it, pushed it off. They spent a lot of time on her - their "secret weapon", they'd called her - she would outlive the others by many years, making her invaluable. _

_Azul watched Shelke, the small girl's eyes going in and out of focus. She might have been his partner, but he didn't feel anything for her. He sighed; rolling his eyes as he extended a massive arm as the girl fell, tossing her over his shoulder. _

_"So weak without Mako," he grumbled, glancing at the girl. "Hardly worthy of the Tsviets._

---

_Fresh air . . ._

_Shelke closed her eyes momentarily to let the wind whirl around her as it screamed through the deserted city. She quickly opened them though; ten years underground and didn't want to miss a thing. The once thriving city now appeared deserted except for them, the looming ShinRa building destroyed, debris littering the ground. The sun wasn't shinning like she hoped it would be. The sun - like the rest of the world - seemed to have forgotten them._

_"We were . . . __**forgotten**__."_

_"Looks like it," Rosso grumbled, eyes narrowed as she clenched her hands into fists. "I wonder what Weiss will do now."_

_Shelke could picture Rosso smirking without looking at her, knowing what was on the Wutai woman's mind._

_"He will do as he sees fit," Nero said firmly, always speaking on Weiss's behalf. _

_"He should," Rosso commanded. "Let them live in terror, ignorant fleas."_

_"Calm yourself," Nero glared at her. "Save your anger for the planet."_

_Smirking, Rosso unraveled her weapon, hearing something beyond the Omni present clouds overhead. "Let them cower," she laughed, heading back into the destroyed building. "They will be powerless to stop us; just as we once were."_

_Shelke didn't respond, staring at the building's around her. ShinRa was gone, over, much like they were. She gritted her teeth, this wasn't . . . they hadn't wanted this and the world had forgotten them._

_Perhaps Rosso was right. _

_Maybe it was time the Planet remembered their forgotten project - their sin. _

_They deserved this, __**every **__last one of them._

Shelke jolted awake, glancing around her surroundings. The shield was still holding up, she noticed.

"They _don't_ deserve this," Shelke mumbled, bringing her knees up. It wasn't the Planet's fault, hardly anyone knew about the Deepground project. "I'm sorry."

Shelke sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs.If she ever got out of here . . . she'd have to make amends.

---

Nero watched with blank eyes as the elevator descended into the depths of ShinRa, this was getting interesting. "And what have we here?"

A smirk graced his features as he noticed Chaos, who let out a loud roar as Azul fell away, laughing manically. He shook his head, the elevator slowing down as it reached the bottom floor, his dark eyes fixed on Chaos, a dark aura surrounding him.

"So that is Chaos, how intriguing. Soul wrought of terra corrupt," Nero quoted with a smirk. The beast within knew Omega was about to arrive. "Perhaps I should simply let him live out his destiny of destruction."

Nero smirked, turning over Shelke's cell phone over in his hand. It would be no fun to simply get rid of the gunslinger now, it was just getting started. A smile graced his features as he thought about the look of pure terror and their scream before the darkness overtook them. Even Shelke hadn't expected it; the brunette pausing, eyes wide as the darkness encased her. To put the gunslinger out of his misery would destroy the fun. Let him live out the last, painful moments before Weiss finished him.

"What do you think now, Shelke?"

He glanced at the cell phone, smirking before letting the phone drop through the air. He smirked as Chaos turned to look at the dropped item. Nero's eyes narrowed as he called forth his darkness, disappearing into it before Chaos spotted him.

"Both Rosso and Azul," Nero smirked, eyes bright. "It looked like it's my turn; I hope you're watching dear brother."

---

Yuffie huffed, brushing herself off. _Man was she __**out**__ of shape_! Standing up straight, Yuffie looked around her surroundings, hands on her hips as she glanced up at the ShinRa building.

_No wonder people from the slums avoided coming here_, she thought, shaking her head.

Trying to grab onto the metal piece that swung back and forth was _far_ from easy! How long had she stood there watching it from afar after she'd fallen off five times? She rolled her eyes - stupid ShinRa. Her storm grey eyes narrowed as she looked at the destroyed building, stopping amid the rubble. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, Yuffie ducked before the nearest rubble pile - in case of Deepground snipers - and fished out her cell phone.

Scrolling through her contact's list, she skipped over Shelke; she narrowed her eyes at the name. That made her skin crawl even thought Reeve and Vincent trusted her so much - she was a Tsviet! If they were doing this for the sake of Shalua - they were stupid.

Vincent - she couldn't call him, he's worry and he was probably fighting.

Cid, che, not after that speech he gave on the Shera!

Cloud, Tifa and Barret; she could spare the glare, lecture and words they'd have for her. Next!

Red's phone was with Shera and the kids in the Cosmo Canyon . . . she paused as she reached Reeve's number.

Where was he anyway? If he ever did say, she wasn't listening. Biting her lip, she hit the call button, bringing it to her ear.Besides Aeris, Cait's manipulator had been her closest confident, however weird that was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reeve. How do you get into -"

"Yuffie?" Reeve cut her off. "Where the hell are you?"

Bad idea, her mind shouted. She debated hanging up, but that would only make things worse; Reeve already sounded mad.

"Yuffie?" came Reeve's voice, he sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah," Yuffie nodded, coming to her thoughts. "I'm . . . um . . . outside ShinRa. I was worried about Vincent, he's fighting them all alone!" she rambled quickly.

She blinked as Reeve laughed. "Vincent will be fine. You know that, Yuffie."

Yuffie's eyes dropped to the ground. She shouldn't be here; they were all going to be angry with her. "But Reeve, I . . . I had to come! I couldn't -"

"Vincent will be upset if anything happens to you."

"I know."

Reeve laughed. "You don't have to explain Yuffie; love makes you do irrational things. I'll explain to the others, they won't be angry. But, you be careful down there, Vincent won't be impressed if something happens."

"I know," Yuffie smiled. "Do you know where he is? I can't call him."

"You're in the ShinRa building, right?" Yuffie nodded, agreeing. "Since you weren't with Cloud and the others when they broke in, head to the back of the main floor since Meteorfall, it might be a bit harder to navigate, but there will be a door to your right. Ideally, take that to the bottom and you'll be at Deepground headquarters."

Yuffie nodded. "Thanks Reeve. I know Vincent's already been here, if I hurry, I can catch up, right?"

"Maybe," Reeve shrugged. "Depends on how fast he's moving and what he encounters."

"Okay, thanks Reeve!" Yuffie chirped, moving away from the phone.

"Yuffie, wait! I'll send you a -" Click.

Not hearing him, Yuffie hung the phone up, slipping it into her pocket.

"What is it you want to tell me, Vincent?" Yuffie pondered, staring at the building.

As she made her way into the destroyed place, she looked around although she knew there was no danger. Her mind whirled, what did Vincent want to tell her? She hoped that it was good news, nothing something about . . . Shelke. She shook her head, even the thought of that girl made her feel jealous.

She and Vincent were too much alike.

He'd been cursed by Hojo; Shelke had been doomed by ShinRa.

They each had their demons to face and both their lives were ruined.

Shelke was fused with Mako and Vincent was fused with Chaos.

What about her, Yuffie? What had ever gone so wrong that changed her life, mind or view of anything? Nothing, that was what. She might have had family problems, but what was that compared to two people forever stuck the way they were?

"I'm thinking too deep!" Yuffie moaned, running a hand through her hair. "He's not going to leave again!"

Would he though? Might he leave her for Shelke, she was Lucrecia's reincarnation. She sighed, he had left her for Lucrecia's memory before . . . maybe that was their fate, everything stocked against them. She knew that as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay with him, she was changing and he would always remain the way he was. Yuffie rolled her eyes, making her way into the old ShinRa building. "Like I care," she grumbled with a shrug.

It didn't really matter anyway.

---

Happy New Year!  
I didn't get my Christmas fic up in time, but if you haven't read it yes, check out _Remedy_!


	27. 27: Memories

Shelke stirred, moaning slightly as she awoke from her light sleep. Her eyes adjusting to the ever present darkness, she glanced around her. She nodded, noticing the shield materia was still intact.

But, that _wasn't_ it.

It something – someone?

Nero had ensnared another soul.

"They won't be able to stop Weiss and Omega now," she shook her head, eyes heavy. The Shield wouldn't last much longer. "I never thought _I'd_ be used to sustain Omega."

How **ironic** her fate seemed to be.

Then she heard it, distantly.

Nero. He was gloating, Weiss would be pleased.

"My dear brother . . . bothered by . . . power in peace . . ."

The disjointed words made Shelke frown, eyebrows coming together. What the hell? It was a risky move, but she had to try, she was curious. Keeping the shield up, Shelke reached out as best she could without her SND terminal . . . perhaps she could connect with the other souls lost within the darkness.

She grinned when she made the connection but quickly frowned. Nero had ensnared Vincent Valentine. She cursed as she closed her eyes. This wasn't good, not at all!

"No, don't let Chaos control you," she said, feeling the demon's power overtaking the gunslingers. "You cannot be contained by his darkness because a part of you was born from it. Find yourself, regain control."

_Perhaps,_ Shelke thought, her eyes hardly staying open. In this case, being one with Chaos was in his favour.

Shelke shook her head, a small smile on her face. "As old as he is and still acting like a helpless child. I can see why Lucrecia had such a difficult time –" Shelke glanced up, gasping as she heard a small crack.

The darkness was _finally_ starting to break her shield. This was the end.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I will die when my magic runs out anyways. Is this . . ." Shelke trailed off, her eyes heavy and closing.

_The wind whipped through the deserted field, the sun setting as the trees rustled in the wind. The only thing that within the field were two occupants, rows upon rows of tombstones, an iron fence and gate surrounding them, an older woman waiting at the entrance._

_A younger Shelke sniffled, a hand running underneath her eyes as she stared at the stone cross, her free hand running over the flower wreath draped over it._

"_Stop crying, Shelke."_

_Shelke paused mid-sniff, dropping her hand from her eyes. She knew Shalua was beside her, but she was blurred due to her tears. "But . . . but . . ." was all she managed to get out before the tears started again._

Mom's dead_, she thought. _

_Shalua grinned, tears appearing in her eyes as she tried to keep it together. Slowly, she placed her hand on Shelke's head, running it through her short locks, pulling the smaller girl close._

"_It's alright," she murmured, Shelke sobbing into her shirt. "Mom just returned to the Planet, we'll see her again."_

_Shelke paused, her grip lax as she looked up at Shalua. "We will?"_

_Shalua nodded, glancing at the stone cross in front of her. "Of course we well," Taking Shelke's hand, she pulled the smaller girl after her, waving to the woman at the cemetery's entrance. "Mom said everything in this world flows in a circle, that mean's she'll come back to us someday. Mom wouldn't lie to us, right?"_

_Shelke tore her glance away from the tombstone, looking at Shalua. "Right."_

_  
"Right," Shalua agreed with a smile._

_Passing the tombstones by, the two sisters were silent, the grass beneath their feet the only sound in the desolate field. _

"_We're going to live with Aunt Skye now," Shalua eventually said, breaking the silence. _

"_Aunt Skye?" Shelke questioned. "She wants us?"_

"_Of course silly," Shalua laughed. "She's mom's sister – we're family."_

_Shelke glanced up from the dirt path to where the woman stood waiting for tem. "I thought we'd be in an orphanage."_

"_That's what you thought?" Shalua laughed, pushing Shelke slight. "C'mon, I'll raise you!"_

"_No fair!" Shelke yelled, Shalua running past her. "That's cheating!"_

Shelke awoke with a start. What was that about, remembering her long forgotten past?"

"Shalua," she frowned. She had been so upset that week. "Returning to the Planet, she _couldn't_ be."

Was that a forewarning . . . would Shalua be dying, dead already?"

"_Shelke, is it alright for me to return to the Planet?"_

"No," Shelke glanced around wildly, was Shalua here too? Had Nero found her comatose body? "Not yet. There's still so much more I –" Shelke paused, rubbing her eyes, her vision blurring.

"_Don't worry; we'll see each other again."_

Shelke frowned, staring at the ground, the voice and feeling of Shalua disappearing.

"A dream? No, data interference," Shelke surprised herself, the unshed tears from her eyes over spilling and running down her cheek. She brought a hand to here cheek, trapping the tears. "I didn't think I had _any_ tears left."

Shelke blinked her remaining tears away as she hastily rubbed the ones trailing down her cheek. Tears were supposed to show weakness, but, they _made_ her **human**; something she hadn't thought for ages.

She snapped out of he thoughts as she heard the shield around her crack some more. Glancing around once, she frowned, looking back at her feet. "So, _this_ is the end."

It would only be a matter of minutes – seconds? – until the shield completely disappeared on her. Deep in her thoughts, wishing she could make amends, she didn't feel the pull of Nero's darkness as it reached out, ensnaring another.

Or . . . maybe she did now.

Either way, it didn't matter any more. Her shield continued to crack more, making her golden eyes look up in – worry? She hadn't felt that for ages. She froze when she saw it: a fluttering red cloak.

If she remembered how her heart worked, she would have known what the sudden relief was that washed over her or how her heart beat faster when she saw it: a _**lifeline**_.

"I think you dropped this," Shelke had to smile as he held out her cell phone, the darkness not fazing him. He glanced around the darkness before looking back down at her – she could hear the smirk in his tone. "Unless you find something appealing about this place, I suggest we leave. Let's go."

Shelke smiled, relief flowing through her as he held out a gloved hand for her. Biting her lip, Shelke grabbed the small yellow materia from the cracked ground, storing it in her back pocket. Taking a deep breath, Shelke opened her eyes, lowering her shield.

"Let's go," she nodded.

The darkness closed in on her, suffocating her. Scrambling to stand up, Shelke reached for his hand, succumbing to the darkness as she did so. Her fingers found his, closing around them, the gunslinger bringing the ex-Tsviet to him as he turned, looking for the exit.

Shelke blinked, the darkness overtaking her. When Vincent managed to find the way out of the darkness, she let out a gasp. Shelke tumbled to the ground as they emerged, Vincent's grip lax on her. Her hands hit the ground roughly, coughing as dirt rose from her tumbled. She glanced up at Vincent; why the _hell_ did he drop her?! That hurt!

"What?"

Vincent didn't hear her, his crimson eyes staring past Shelke. Her golden eyes went from Vincent's defensive stance to the other male, wrapped in darkness – Nero. He smirked when he saw the two there. He cast a glance down at Shelke before he looked at Vincent, eyes ambient.

That look made Shelke shudder, she didn't like the look.

"I see. _Soul wrought of terra corrupt_. My darkness would have no control over you, would it? So, I must try a different dance. How about . . ."

Shelke shook her head, quickly looking over at Vincent. "Vincent," her eyes widened, her voice harsh from not using it. "Watch –"

She was cut off as a Shuriken appeared out from the rubbish surrounding them. _Who?_ was all she thought. Who on earth would be _willing_ to come down here? Vincent flicked a glance at the Shuriken but paid it no heed. Although Nero's darkness stopped as he jumped back in surprised, Vincent's reaction was what made her frown.

_That must mean_ . . . Shelke rolled her eyes.

That annoying ninja Yuffie had to be around.

---

Yuffie had grinned brightly when she made her way through Deepground's front, making it to the base of Mako Reactor 0 and Deepground's stronghold. Her heart had leapt when she heard the echo of gunshots – Vincent was here. Yuffie had frowned however, when she made her way to the battleground, he _wasn't_ there.

"What? Where'd he go?"

Her storm grey eyes raked the battlefield, her eyes resting on Nero when she located him, half hidden by his darkness. Yuffie carefully made her way down the steep slope, heading slowly and silently for the rubble surrounding the area. Now _wouldn't _be a good time to be clumsy and fall over. She paused a distance away from the winged man, listening. She rolled her eyes, he was gloating.

"Shelke and Valentine," she could hear him smirk. "Both will not harm my brother any longer."

Yuffie gritted her teeth. He'd done something to Vincent! She paused when she heard Nero mention his brother. Could his brother _be_ Weiss? She rolled her eyes at the thought; what was with all these psychopaths and their family members?

"And that is – hmm?"

Yuffie's head snapped up and froze, had he seen her? _No way_, she thought. _Not possible_.

It caught her eye though, the darkness Nero was looking at – it was moving. She reached back for her Shuriken – what the hell did Nero do?! - but her heart stopped before starting up, beating rapidly. Vincent emerged from the darkness, gripping a dazed Shelke who fell to the ground as they emerged.

"I see. _Soul wrought of terra corrupt_. My darkness would have no control over you, would it? So, I must try a different dance. How about . . ."

She saw Shelke look up at Vincent, fear written on the ex-Tsviet's face as she looked up at Vincent. She looked back at Nero quickly, storm grey eyes narrowing as she saw Nero unleash his arms from his body, his wings unfolding.

"No, no way," Yuffie muttered, gripping her Shuriken tightly in her hand.

She wasn't going to lose Vincent, not after all this time. Before her mind caught up with her actions, Yuffie had brought her arm back, bringing it quickly forward with all her might, letting the Shuriken fly away from her to the three on the ground below her. She watched her Four Point Shuriken fly; Nero jumping back from the weapon as it circled around him. Vincent and Shelke looked to where the Shuriken came from – they knew she was there.

"Vincent's not going to be happy," Yuffie muttered, shaking her head.

She could imagine Vincent's dark glare he'd throw at her and what he'd have to say later before she emerged from the top of the rubbish pile, catching her Shuriken effortlessly.

"Even in a world where fear and despair reign over the heavens, you must never forget – where there is shadow, there is always light! That's right!" she yelled, seeing the blank look Nero threw at her. "Bask in my rays, evil doers! Feel the radiance of Wutai Super Ninja: Yuffie Kisaragi; back _and_ ready for action!"

". . . My brother calls," Nero said, breaking the awkward silence as Yuffie threw off her poncho.

Yuffie smirked, he was scared of her! _Some Tsviet_, she thought.

She glanced back at Vincent and Shelke as she heard the gunslinger's voice, kneeling down beside Shelke. Yuffie frowned, her jealous flaring up as she saw him with Shelke, worried about her. She bit her bottom lip; he wasn't going to tell her he was leaving again, right?

"Hey!" she called, waving her hands rapidly over her head. "Over here guys!"

She let out a yell as her foot slipped on the metal underfoot. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground with an _oof!_ coughing as dust rose up from her fall.

"Yuffie," Vincent said exasperated. "What are you doing here?"

Yuffie grinned, looking up at the gunslinger, huffing as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her khaki shorts. "I came here because I was worried about you!"

"Worried about me?" Vincent echoed, eyebrows raised as he sighed. "You know I'll be fine, Yuffie."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes as she shook her head. "Just you saying that doesn't mean anything; I'll still worry," Yuffie bit her hip, bringing her arms to her chest, holding her upper arms. "I don't want to lose you . . ."

Vincent sighed, his crimson eyes taking in the ninja as she stood there, holding her hands tight to her body. "You won't lose me Yuffie; I've _always_ come back to you before."

"I want to go with you," Yuffie mumbled, looking at the dirt floor. "You need backup and I can help you!"

"Yuffie –"

"NO!" Yuffie yelled, stamping her foot like a child. "I'm not waiting at the sidelines for you, I want to help you!"

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. "Yuffie, if you allow one thing to happen to you . . ."

"I know," Yuffie smiled, rocking on the balls on her feet. "You'll kick their asses."

Shelke rolled her eyes at the two's conversation, standing up and stumbling slightly. "The entrance to Deepground is right through here," she said, the two turning to look at her as he pointed to the large doors. "I suggest we get out of here before Nero and Weiss send more soldiers to slow us down."

Vincent nodded, turning back to Shelke, Yuffie following on his heels. "You'll have to lead us, Shelke," Vincent said, grabbing the other girls' upper arm to steady her.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, watching Shelke lean against Vincent like that. Grinning to herself, Yuffie rushed over to where Vincent was leading Shelke, grabbing his other arm. Vincent's crimson eyes looked down at the ninja, eyebrows raised. Yuffie just smiled at him, shrugging. She heard Vincent sigh and shake his head. Yuffie cast a glance around him to Shelke, the younger girls' eyes fixed on the door.

"I can't believe we're here," Yuffie commented as she let go of Vincent's arm, clasping her hands behind her back a she pushed the door open.

Secretly, she was glad she didn't have to hold Shelke up from him. She nodded as Vincent got the door open, large enough for the three of them to slip in.

"You just better be careful," Vincent grumbled, giving the ninja a glare as she waltzed past him, Shuriken out.

"There's a room down the hallway," Shelke said, making Yuffie jump. "No one should be in there."

"What is it?" Yuffie asked, holding her Shuriken aloft.

"It's out data base center," Shelke shrugged. "Mostly it was only me who used it, so there shouldn't be any trouble."

Yuffie nodded slowly. "There better _not_ be," she eventually murmured. "Sorry Vinnie," she laughed awkwardly as he shot her a look.

The hallway of Deepground was dark and dank, most of the light were broken or missing their bulbs all together. Yuffie shuddered at the cold underground temperature, subconsciously moving closer to Vincent as she rubbed her hands over her arms to try and keep warm. Shelke and Vincent didn't seem to notice the cold, their bodies immune it to after all these years.

Yuffie hated to admit it, but she envied Shelke a little bit. Shelke was stronger then she was, she didn't mind the cold at all. Yuffie blushed, remembering the first time she realized her feelings for Vincent – that cold night they had spent together in the caverns of the Northern Crater.

"You sure you can handle this?" Vincent asked, breaking through her concentration, crimson eyes piercing her.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, you worried about me?" she laughed, smiling. Although, he might not say it, she could read it in his eyes. _Yes, yes he was_. Yuffie stopped, looking at him. "Do you want me to go?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Like you'd listen."

"You're right," Yuffie shrugged. "I probably wouldn't."

Shelke rolled her eyes, leaving the two behind. She shouldn't have been surprised the ninja had weaseled her way out of her mission and managed to stumble into Deepground. The WRO files were right; Yuffie Kisaragi: _can __**and**__ will_ randomly show up when something interesting and/or dangerous is around. Shelke had smirked when she read that – maybe that was why Vincent Valentine managed to capture all her attention.

Shelke stopped down the hallway, finding the door to the database center. Turning around, she rolled her eyes. Vincent and Yuffie were halfway down the hallway, bickering about something juvenile. Yuffie stood, hands on her hips, smirking, obviously she had won.

_Great, she'll be coming too_. "Would you hurry up?" Shelke said; monotone. "Weiss will know you're here now."

Shelke froze, pain raking her body. What felt like slow to her, she brought her hands to her upper arms, holding her body tightly. She shuddered; once, twice, before blackness swam into her vision, her body falling forward.

---

"What's wrong with her?"

Yuffie stared over Vincent's shoulder, fidgeting as he placed Shelke in the regenerative tubes that lined the wall. Yuffie's heart had leapt when she had seen Shelke fall; _not again_ was all she could think. The database center was hardly anything interesting; an old, outdated computer sat in the corner, a device similar to the one Shelke created on the Shera sat beside the computer, and miscellaneous junk and dusty book shelves line the rest of the wall, ultimately hiding the tubes in the back.

Vincent shrugged at Yuffie's comment. "Reeve mentioned she needs Mako to survive."

Yuffie blinked; frowning as she brought a hand to her chin. "So . . . you mean she'll _die_ without it?!"

Vincent nodded, pressing a button outside the tube. "It looks that way."

Yuffie instantly took back all the things she had decided on about the girl. "That's horrible Vince! Isn't there something we can do?"

"I wouldn't know," the machine came to life, an eerie green light illuminating the room as the Lifestream and Mako surged within it. "Reeve will find a way to help her after this."

Yuffie nodded, falling silent as the machine whirled to life. She stared at the unconscious girl inside, a smile breaking out as she saw Shelke move slightly. "Vincent! I think she's coming too – maybe?"

Shelke's eyes slowly opened, blinking a couple of times as she looked around her surroundings, not seeing Vincent and Yuffie at first, confusion on her face. She paused as she saw Vincent, Yuffie looking over his shoulder with interest.

"Will you be alright?" Vincent asked before she could speak.

Shelke nodded. She must have fainted. "Yes."

"Okay! Let me see if I got this right," Yuffie said, turning on her heel, hands behind her back as she looked at Shelke before locking eyes with Vincent. "You keep going and find Nero and Weiss and smack 'em into next Tuesday," here, Yuffie punched the air, winking at Vincent. "And, while you're cleaning house, I sneak into her Reactor and shut her down. Sounds like a plan! See you Vince!"

Waving over her shoulder, she twirled around on her heel, pushing the door open and disappearing into the hallway. Yuffie sighed, leaning against the door, hearing Shelke and Vincent murmuring on the other side. Now . . . to find out how to get to the Reactor before the enemy found her. Yuffie drew her Shuriken out as she started down the hallway; her storm grey eyes looked for movement, her ears straining for approaching footsteps.

This would be _so_ much easier with a map!

---

Shelke sighed, closing her eyes as Vincent left the room, the door closing soundlessly behind him.

_Destroy Deepground and stop Omega's return_, Shelke thought, remembering Vincent's words.

Yes, only then would the madness and pain finally stop. And with only Nero and Weiss left, the end could not be far.

"Keep focused Vincent," Shelke said, hardly keeping her eyes open as the Mako fused with her. "Don't let him control you," and her eyes closed.

_Shelke looked around her surroundings, where was she? The room wasn't lit very well, the bulbs from the ceiling flickering eerily. _

"_Where . . .?"_

"_Vincent, just a little longer, then I can let you out."_

_Vincent . . .?_

_Shelke froze, she knew that voice. Slowly, she turned around on her heel to face the rest of the room. Immediately she saw the large computer terminal against the wall, taking up a majority of it. In the center of the room, was one regeneration tube, and Shelke gasped as she noticed who was in it._

_It **was** Vincent Valentine; that would mean . . . Shelke turned around._

_Lucrecia. The brunette scientist stood between Vincent and the computer, worry in her eyes as she looked at the man inside. As Shelke looked at him, she noticed that Vincent wasn't wearing his normal attire, but a suit and his dark hair was much shorter._

_  
The past, she reasoned with herself. _

_Lucrecia's eyes widened, her hands falling to her stomach, pain etched across her face. "What's wrong with me lately?" she moaned, falling to her knees. Shelke looked at her, slowly kneeling down beside the scientist. "Maybe I've been working to hard."_

_Lucrecia shook her head; she **had** to hurry. _

"_I thought I heard a rat down here." Lucrecia and Shelke looked up at the new voice as Hojo appeared in the doorway, eyes scornful. Shelke grumbled under her breath – she couldn't escape him! What she failed to notice was Lucrecia's eyes narrowing as well, ignoring the pain as she tried to stand. "And just what do you think you're doing with my failed experiment?"_

"_Get out of my lab!"_

_Lucrecia had managed to draw herself up to her full height, hands clenched into fists as she glared over at Hojo. Hojo returned her look, a smirk coming to his features as he looked down on the shorter woman. _

"_Silence! I'm the one giving orders here!"_

_Still on a power trip, Shelke thought idly. _

_Lucrecia backed up slightly, surprised when Hojo had yelled at her. She brought her hands up in front of her as Hojo advanced on her, stopping when he noticed the computer screen behind her. His smirk grew as he read the opening lines: her thesis._

"_Omega and Chaos?" Hojo let out a laugh, throwing his head back as he threw a scornful look at Lucrecia before smirking at the regenerative tube._

"_I see, another experiment? You're using this __**fine**__ specimen to finish your thesis, aren't you, Doctor?"_

"_No!" Lucrecia shook her head, her anger rising. "You're wrong!"_

"_Am I?" Hojo smirked, belittling her. "Once a scientist, __**always**__ a scientist, I must say." Hojo stopped in front of the regenerative tube, looking up at Vincent with a blank stare, smirking. "How happy this fellow must be: helping out his beloved even after he's begun rotting away."_

_Shelke suppressed a shudder. That's right . . . Vincent was already dead here, she'd seen the vision of Hojo shooting him. She distantly heard Hojo's laughter as he disappeared from the room, followed by the low cry of Lucrecia. Shelke sighed; she didn't want to see anymore. _

_  
Even though Lucrecia was trying to save Vincent, she wasn't that much different then Hojo was . . . _

"_No, this is no experiment. It's . . ." Lucrecia trailed off, shaking her head._

_Shelke stared at Lucrecia for a while, even after the scientist returned to her computer, slamming her hands against the keyboard in her anger. _

_I've seen enough, Shelke thought. Let me wake up. I . . . I don't want to see anymore._

_---_

_Shelke looked around, sighing as she noticed she was still in Lucrecia's lab, wherever that might have been. Knowing what she was looking for, it didn't take long to find Lucrecia who was slumped against her computer terminal, rubbing her temples. The regenerative tube cast an eerie look around the room, Shelke shook her head, she didn't want to see Vincent Valentine like that._

"_Not again, not today," Lucrecia mumbled, a hand on her stomach as she turned around in the chair to look at Vincent. _

_It didn't escape Shelke's notice that Lucrecia always had a hand resting over her stomach. Was she pregnant then? Or . . . were the cells of JENOVA already starting to ravish her small body?_

"_Vincent, did you know that your eyes are exactly like your father's?"_

_Shelke raised an eyebrow – that was an odd comment. What would Vincent's father have to do with Lucrecia? Shelke nodded, making a mental note to ask Vincent what his father was to Lucrecia. Was that . . . was that why Lucrecia tried to revive Vincent?_

_Born from the Lifestream . . . bringing it all together . . . stopping the imminent decay of tissue . . ._

"_But instead . . ."_

_Born was . . . the chaos that took him . . . away from **me** . . ._

_Shelke looked around, the darkness seeping away from her vision, a mere foot away from Lucrecia. _

"_What's to be gained by me seeing this?" Shelke asked._

_She watched Lucrecia back away from the regenerative tube, Chaos within it as he slammed against the glass. Lucrecia shook her head, her eyes wide as she backed away from the glass, fear written across her face._

_  
"Stop . . ." she whispered, her back hitting the cold wall. "STOP!"_

_Shelke watched as Lucrecia looked away from Vincent, quickly turning to her computer, flipping through the many files open on the monitor. _

"_The materia . . ." Shelke heard Lucrecia mutter. "I . . . we found it together."_

_Materia? Shelke thought, what materia? She watched with blank eyes as Lucrecia let out a yell, not finding what she was looking for. Balling her hands up into a fist, Lucrecia slammed her hands into the keyboard, the screen flashing red at each strike. _

"_No!"_

_Lucrecia shook her head, moving away from her computer terminal to the regenerative tube Vincent was in – Chaos having quieted down – resting her hand against the cool glass. She looked at Vincent for a couple moments before she sighed, slipping down to the floor, her back resting against the tube's console. _

"_What am I doing? I'm so sorry. I can't . . . I'm so sorry. I can't take it anymore," Lucrecia whispered, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. "My body . . . my mind. . ."_

_Shelke sighed, what was she to gain by watching this? She didn't understand, this wouldn't help fight Omega and Weiss would it? The scene before her faded away, a smile coming to Shelke's features. _

_It was over . . ._

_Blinking, Shelke groaned as she opened her eyes, the same scene before her. The regenerative tube stood in the middle of the room, Vincent within it. What Shelke did notice as she looked around, was there was no one else in the room. Lucrecia was not sitting at her computer – the computer turned off, as were the lights._

"_They left him . . ."_

_Or, had the JENOVA cells finally taken a toll on Lucrecia's body? Shelke shook her head, looking away from Vincent. She didn't want to see this . . . she'd seen enough. Seeing the door on the other side of the room, she made her way towards it, the door whirling open as she came within reach of the sensors. She didn't look back as the door whirled shut behind her, encasing her in the eternal darkness._

---

_Chaos . . . it was the only way to bring him back to life_, Shelke thought, shaking her head as she woke up.

Lucrecia. To her, Lucrecia reminded her of Hojo.

Hojo experimented his theories on them while Lucrecia tested her thesis on Vincent.

Husband and wife – perhaps they weren't so different.

---

Yuffie paced back and forth, her breath heavy. Getting into the Reactor was a pain! Cloud and Tifa had it _easy_ – at least the Reactors they attacked her attached to the _ground_. Reactor Zero was suspended in midair surrounded by Mako. And, after everything that had happened to Cloud and Tifa when they fell into the Lifestream three years ago in Mideel, she didn't want to test what pure Mako could do.

"Now what should I do?" Yuffie pondered, walking around in a circle. "Shut down the Reactor, I told Vincent I'd do that. But, what if I run into Weiss?"

Biting her lip, deep in thought, she didn't notice a presence behind her.

"Yuffie."

Yuffie let out a small yelp as she jumped out of her thoughts. Her heart thumped loudly, her hands flying to her chest as she saw Vincent standing several feet behind her. Her eyes raked over his body, looking him over. She nodded, smiling at him, her footsteps echoing against the metallic floor.

"You don't look too roughed up."

Vincent nodded, crimson eyes staring at the ninja as she stopped before him, Shuriken on her back. "Neither do you."

Yuffie smiled. Still facing the gunslinger, Yuffie glanced over her shoulder at the long, dark hallway before them, a door at the end. "In there huh?"

Vincent nodded, looking at Yuffie. She might not try and show it, but she was nervous. She rung her hands together in front of her, her bottom lip between her teeth. That was the same thing she did when Cloud had wanted her to call Holy and when Tifa was to be executed.

"Yeah, come on," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Yuffie glanced up at him, her worry evaporating. "Yeah, let's end this!"

Her mind going a mile a minute, Yuffie grabbed her Shuriken from her back, whirling it around through the air until it rested by her side. She thought she heard a low chuckle from Vincent because of her theatrics as he past her by. Yuffie shook her head as she followed after him, shuddering at the dimly lit corridor . . . it seemed _familiar_.

"Do you think Nero's there?"

"One would think."

"But what? You're editing something out!" Yuffie hissed as they approached the looming door. She shook her head, "That doesn't matter, we'll win – we have too!"

Leaning against one door, Yuffie threw all her weight against it while Vincent pushed the other; both creaking loudly, protesting at the movement. When both doors opened, they wearily walked into the room; crimson and storm grey looking for any sign of movement.

The pure green Lifestream flowed through the room, creating a light mist. In the center of the room was a looming shadow, and upon closer inspection, it looked like a chair . . .? Yuffie raised an eyebrow then gasped.

That was the _same_ room shown in the broadcast. That would mean . . .

"_This_ is Weiss?"

Yuffie quickly glanced at Vincent and back to the shadow. Deepground's leader, at last they were here! Narrowing her eyes, Yuffie glared at him, her eyes slowly widening. He . . . wasn't moving, _hell_, he wasn't doing anything."

"He's – he's – it's dead?" she stumbled for the right word.

"But not for long."

Yuffie jumped, hand reaching for her Shuriken, cursing herself as it had dropped from her ax grip when they'd entered. She could see Vincent roll his eyes, no doubt cursing her as well as he pulled out his Cerberus as she swooped down for her Shuriken.

"Not for long?" Yuffie questioned, Shuriken in hand.

"A new life breathes in him," Nero smirked, gesturing with his hands as he looked at Vincent. "Just as one does in you, Valentine."

Yuffie looked from Nero to Vincent and back again. "Huh?" What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"That's what you're doing."

Yuffie blinked, gritting her teeth. Vincent knew what was going on here too! Quickly putting her Shuriken back onto her back, Yuffie looked over at Vincent, confusion on her face.

"What's he doing? What's he doing? What's going on? I _don't_ get it."

Vincent cast a quick glance at Yuffie, inwardly wishing the young girl wasn't standing there beside him. From what Nero said, Omega would be rising soon – was he going to be in Weiss? He sighed; if it was, this was going to get a lot messier and this time, Yuffie was right in the middle of everything. He _wouldn't_ be able to protect her – if Omega did come, he would need the help of Chaos.

"Soon, my dear brother will awaken," Nero said, breaking through Vincent's thoughts, his tone amused as a smile came to his features. "It seems like an eternity since I was granted the knowledge of his rebirth."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Granted?"

Yuffie rang her hands together, looking over at Nero. "By who?"

Nero didn't say anything, but a smirk crossed his features. Yuffie shuddered at the look; she had a feeling that were going to find out. Nero's dark eyes glanced at the two AVALANCE members before resting on the still form of Weiss, the pure Lifestream surrounding him. The metal floor underneath them started to shake slowly, growing in magnitude as the Lifestream grew brighter and more intense. Yuffie stumbled as the floor shook, her legs feeling like rubber. She let out a curse as her knees hit he floor effectively scratching them, the skin a light red. She felt Vincent's gauntlet wrap around her upper arm, hoisting her up off the ground. Yuffie mumbled a thanks; grabbing a fistful of his shirt to keep herself upright as the shaking increased, all the while aware of Vincent's arm around her waist, crushing her to him.

As the brightness of the surging Lifestream grew, the pieces clicked into place; everything Reeve, Shalua and Shelke had mentioned.

_Could it be here_, she thought, her head snapping up as Vincent said something. She slowly let go of him, his arm falling away from her as they both instinctively reached for their weapons.

"Omega?!"

As she raised her Shuriken, Vincent pointing his Cerberus at Weiss, did it all make sense. Everything that had been mentioned on the Shera, everyone who had disappeared recently – they were thrown into the Lifestream, a _pure_ one, fed to Omega. Yuffie shuddered; Weiss's broadcast coming to her mind. She let out a gasp – when she fell from the fire escape in Kalm . . . they had dubbed **her** as pure. If Shalua hadn't found her . . . no! She shook her head; she didn't want to _**think**_ what would have happened to her.

"Stay away from my brother!"

Yuffie gasped, whirling around to face him – with the immenient rebirth of Omega she had _forgotten_ all about Nero. Her storm grey eyes widened, automatically bringing her hands up to shield herself as Nero threw a stream of darkness at her and Vincent. She let out a small scream as it engulfed her, suffocating her, bringing her hands to her head as she fell to the ground.

_Fourteen years old, Yuffie looked out from the fifth floor of the Pagoda window, letting out a sigh. Wutai was so boring, nothing interesting _ever _happen, even practicing her ninja techniques on the vacationing travelers had gotten boring. Her eyes rested on the blue sea that surrounded their island; how she would love to go on an exciting adventure!_

"_Like my old man would let me," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "He never lets me have any fun!"_

"_Miss. Kisaragi," Yuffie narrowed her eyes as she heard Chekov. "Your father wishes too –"_

"_Don't call me that," Yuffie grumbled, rolling her eyes. "What does he want?"_

"_I have something important for you to do," Godo said, entering after Chekov. _

"_What is it?" Yuffie said, leaning against the window ledge. She rolled her eyes, getting her cats to the vet wasn't exactly necessary._

"_We have figured out a way to bring Wutai back to what it used to be."_

_Yuffie perked up. "Which is . . .? If you want me to infiltrate ShinRa, forget it." Like she'd do that, it failed before._

"_We plan to hone your skills as a ninja – you are to head to the mainland in search of materia."_

_Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Materia? What good will glowing balls to us?"_

_Lord God laughed. "With materia we will be able to bring Wutai back to what it once was."_

"_How?" Yuffie muttered, sarcastic._

"_We'll steal them." Godo said as if it was obvious. "It is the least we can do."_

_Yuffie nodded slowly. "Okay . . . so when am I leaving?"_

_Godo and Chekov exchanged a glance. "Soon," Chekov said. "Now, preferably."_

"_Sure," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I don't have anything else to do."_

"_Good."_

"_I was being sarcastic, father."_

"_Well then, off you go," Godo said, motioning towards the stairwell. "Quickly go and pack, the tourist ferry leaves in half an hour."_

_Yuffie glared at her father and Chekov as she stormed past them, throwing her chin up with a humph! as she past them. Smirking as she got toe the stairwell, Yuffie stormed down them, making sure they could hear her every footstep. _

_How dare they! Yuffie thought, reaching the fourth floor. As ff I don't have anything else to do!_

_Yuffie stopped, turning around to look at the upper stairwell. Nodding, she ran towards the stairs, slowly going up them. She had to let her annoying father know how much she despised this, how pointless and boring her trip would be._

"_Don't let it get to you, my lord," Chekov said, laying a hand on Godo's shoulder. "Yuffie is known to be theatrical."_

"_I know," Godo sighed. "But I am glad she agreed to go."_

_Chekov raised and eyebrow. "Will the materia hunting really work?"_

"_I doubt it," Godo shrugged. "But Yuffie looks too much like Ayumi; its better if she's not around, it serves as a reminder to her death."_

_Yuffie shook her head, quickly descending the staircase, not hearing Chekov's response, her mind went a mile a minute. She'd show her father! She'd get all the materia from the mainland and sell it for a fortune._

_Too much like Ayumi . . . did her father _still _blame her?_

_It wasn't her fault!_

_Her mother always wore her long black hair in braids, her bangs resting just above her eyes, which were always alert. Like Yuffie, Ayumi always wore netted sleeves, but no gloves adorned her hands. She wore a tight fitting black outfit that came to her knees, a coulourful sash around her waist – always different colour depending on her mood. Always alert, Ayumi easily broke that façade when she found Yuffie, breaking out in a smile, laughing at the little girl as she said the same thing –_

"You **killed** me, Yuffie darling."

_Yuffie let out a loud scream, bringing her hands to her head. She saw her mother pull out a glint of silver from her pocket, her face twisted into rage._

"_NOOO!!!"_

_Storm grey eyes clenched shut, Yuffie's scream died in her throat as something solid wrapped itself around her waist. In her panic – her mother gone, now left in a black abyss – Yuffie shot her arms out, trying to break free of the bind. She thrashed her arms, the grip never leaving her, crushing her more, tears springing to her eyes. _

"_Let me go!" Yuffie yelled, unable to move, the bind tight. "I'm so sorry . . ."_

_Yuffie flinched as she felt something against her forehead, her cheek. "You alright?"_

_  
Vincent . . .? Her mind called._

Slowly, Yuffie opened her eyes, blearily blinking as her eyes adjusted from the darkness. Rubbing her eyes with her hand, she smiled as she noticed Vincent standing over her. Crimson eyes looked worriedly at her, his eyes fixed on her. Yuffie paused, feeling the coolness of the Reactor's floor seep through her clothes.

"What the heck was that?" she mumbled, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back.

"Oblivion perhaps." Yuffie's eyes opened as Nero spoke, the darkness disappearing. Yuffie moved to stand up, but Vincent shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My darkness – it can absorb as well as extract almost anything. However, some things remain as black a heart as a daemon. The essence of death, its ululations are like a lullaby."

Yuffie suppressed a shudder at his words; it was Sephiroth _all_ over again. "How can you . . .?"

"Yuffie, _stay_ here."

Yuffie frowned up at Vincent, narrowing her eyes. She was going too! That was the _whole_ point of going after him, to watch his back. But, he still had to watch out for her, how pathetic.

"Vincent –"

Her voice was drowned out by Nero. "Ah, yes, you were invulnerable to my darkness."

Yuffie forced her eyes to remain open, a gasp escaping her lips. Nero smirked widely at the two, spreading his arms out. Darkness escaped from his as his wings unfurled, the room turning pitch black. Surprised, Yuffie pushed her back against the wall, watching the darkness creep forward. She paused as she saw a flash of red.

"Vincent!"

Then, he was gone, lost in the darkness. Yuffie looked around for him, her eyelids heavy.

_No, _she thought. _Not again!_

She tried to resist the pull of the darkness, her eyelids getting heavy.

"Vincent . . ." she mumbled, succumbing to the eternal night.

---

Another chapter down!

Well, we are starting to wind down, everyone.

I have written up to the ending of the game, and am I am now working on the week in between and the fluffy epilogue!

Since this story is nearing the end, I've started to write another Yuffentine story; it's going to be called "Chains of Fate", and it should be up after this story wraps up.


	28. Eternal Night

Side Story: Eternal Night

---

Making his way through the Reactor, Vincent couldn't keep his thoughts away from the black haired girl. As he brought out his Cerberus, making quick work of the Heavy Armoured Soldiers and Gargoyle's, he worried about her.

Yuffie was outspoken and liked to _wing it_. The fact that she thought she could shut down the Reactor alone, without any help, made him run a hand through his long hair. As he made his way through Deepground's stronghold, it wasn't worrying about the ninja that made him worry.

It was that she was _alone_, he wouldn't be there – or even know – she was in trouble.

He should have sent her back to the Sectors, sent her to Reeve . . . hell, he should have made her stay with Shelke.

There were a lot of things he should have made Yuffie do.

Vincent holstered his Cerberus as he reached the bottom of Deepground's stronghold, the Lifestream churning below the rafters, casting an eerie glow against the steel wall of the Reactor. Keeping his hand resting on the hilt of the gun, he pushed the heavy door in front of him open.

Crimson eyes narrowed, he slowly made his way inside. Gripping Cerberus, Vincent's eyes vigilantly looked through the surrounding darkness, looking for any sign of movement.

Then, he heard it, echoing down the metal corridor. "Shut down the Reactor, I told Vincent I'd do that. But, what if I run into Weiss?"

_Yuffie_, he thought.

His heart sped up at the sound of the ninja's voice, releasing his grip on Cerberus. Hearing her voice like that put all his worries away; Yuffie was fine, she hadn't gotten in too much trouble.

She was _**safe**_.

He allowed himself a grin as he saw Yuffie. She was standing in the middle of the Reactor, pacing back and forth, mumbling away to herself in her native language. He sighed, she might not show it, but she was worried. Yuffie _feared_ meeting Weiss.

"Yuffie."

Yuffie let out a yelp, her hands flying to her chest as she whirled around. Storm grey eyes wide, looking as if the wind had been knocked out of her, she smiled at him as she saw him. He noticed her eyes rake over him, nodding at what she saw. Vincent didn't know why his heart raced as Yuffie looked him over, storm grey locking with crimson.

"You don't look too roughed up."

Vincent nodded at her words, looking at her small body. Yuffie didn't look too bad either, a touch of pain crossing her features as her arm straightened out, dropping to her side. He glanced at her arm for a second longer then the rest of her, had her arm been looked at since she got those wounds?

"Neither do you."

He shook his head; he didn't want to _worry _her more.

A couple feet in front of him now, Yuffie had placed her good arm against her hip, looking over her shoulder. Vincent followed her gaze, seeing a dimly lit corridor, a large door similar to the one had just walked through.

"In there, huh?"

Vincent nodded, jumping out of his thoughts. His crimson eyes softened as he looked down at Yuffie, her eyes focused on the ground beneath her. Intently looking at her, he picked out her subtle signs. She rung her hands together in front of her, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, lightly biting down on it, all signs of stress and nervousness.

His heart went out to the petite girl, she _shouldn't_ have been there; he _should_ have sent her back. However, he was too selfish for that; if he was going to die here; she was the last thing he wanted to see.

Moving so he was behind her, he dropped a gloved hand onto her shoulder, gripping her shoulder tightly. "Yeah, come on."

Yuffie tore her eyes away from the large looming doors down the corridor, to Vincent. Vincent noticed that as her eyes locked with his, her worry seemed to disappear. He knew Yuffie believed in him, she believed they were _going_ to win.

"Yeah, let's end this!"

Vincent heard her voice shake slightly, but Yuffie shook her head. She smiled up at Vincent as she walked ahead of him, reaching back for the Shuriken resting against her back, whirling the glinting metal around as she went. Vincent shook his head from behind her, Yuffie and her theatrics.

"Do you think Nero's there?" Yuffie asked; her voice stronger now, falling back to walk beside him.

Vincent looked up, nodding. "One would think."

Yuffie slowed down again, frowning. "But what? You're editing something out!" The looming door now before them, Yuffie shook her head. "That doesn't matter, we'll win – we have too!"

Vincent sighed as he pushed the door open, Yuffie struggling with her side. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Yuffie seemed to feel so safe in his presence – human nature no doubt made them shy away from him. But Yuffie, she was different . . .

He heard Yuffie gasp as they entered the room, the pure Lifestream flowing through the room, a light mist hanging in the air. Yuffie glanced around, moving into the room as Vincent stepped ahead of her.

Vincent knew this room, this was the same room from the broadcast a couple weeks ago; and from the intake of breath Yuffie took, she recognized it too.

"_This_ is Weiss?"

Yuffie stopped behind Vincent, looking around the gunslinger, her eyes widening as she saw the man in the middle of the room.

"He's – he's – it's dead?"

Vincent let out a low chuckle, leave it to Yuffie.

"But not for long."

_Nero_, Vincent thought, reaching back for his gun.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard Yuffie groan from beside him; she was weaponless. Minutely, he moved closer to the fumbling ninja, trying to shield her from view as he brought out his Cerberus, the barrel pointing down at Nero.

"Not for long?" he heard Yuffie echo from behind him as she picked up her weapon.

Nero just smirked at the two, Yuffie appearing beside Vincent, her Shuriken held out. It didn't escape Nero's sight that the girl was shaking. "A new life breathes in him – just as one does in _you_, Valentine."

"Huh?" he heard Yuffie mumble in confusion.

"That's what you're doing."

His crimson eyes looking intently down at Yuffie, her anger rising as no one explained anything. He wished she _wasn't_ there, he should have sent her away. He should have pushed his selfish side away – if Yuffie _died_ because of his decision . . .

Yuffie caught his eye; her confused storm grey eyes looked intently at him. "What's he doing? What's he doing? What's going on? I _don't_ get it."

He didn't want her to get it. It was better if Yuffie didn't know the danger she was in.

Omega was going to rise soon, and if his suspicions were correct, it would be within Weiss. And from the look in Nero's eyes, he could tell it was true _and_ it would be **soon**. He let out a sigh; he was going to need the help of Chaos. He glanced down at Yuffie, the young girl shaking slightly in her confusion.

He _wouldn't_ be able to protect her from Omega or Chaos. _He was selfish_.

"Soon, my dear brother will awaken," Nero voice broke Vincent out of his thoughts, glancing from Yuffie to Nero. "It seems like an eternity since I was granted the knowledge of his rebirth."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, did he hear that right? "Granted?"

"By who?" Yuffie said, her voice strong despite her body's shaking.

Nero didn't answer; a smirk crossing over his features. Vincent saw Yuffie shudder from Nero's words, instinctively moving in front of ninja. It was a sad attempt at protecting the girl he brought into this mess, but it was the only thing he could try and do. This was _his_ fault anyway – he _wouldn't_ let her die.

"Ahh," Yuffie gasped, as the Lifestream started to grow brighter and more intense, the metal floor shaking underneath them.

Vincent whirled around to find Yuffie, the young girl having already gotten wobbly legs, falling roughly and painfully to the floor. He saw Yuffie wince as she collided heavily to the metal floor, her arms hitting the floor painfully, making the girl cry out. Vincent's heart went out to her, wrapping his gauntlet around her upper arm, careful not to grasp her too tightly as he picked her up.

"Vincent . . . _thanks_." Yuffie mumbled, closing her eyes.

The ground still shaking beneath them, Vincent moved his hands from Yuffie's arm, tightly wrapping it around the girls' small waist. Keeping himself steady, Vincent pulled Yuffie closer to him, using his free hand to run it through her short hair, feeling her small hands grip the fabric of his shirt.

Keeping his grip on the tiny ninja, Vincent glanced behind him to the place where Weiss had been, seeing the still man perfectly with his enhanced eye sight. As the Lifestream grew silent once again, the shaking decreasing, did Vincent let go of Yuffie, wishing he could hold the girl a little bit longer. With narrowed eyes he reached back for his holster, calming down as he gripped the cold metal of the hilt, Yuffie reaching for her Shuriken.

"Stay away from my brother!"

Vincent cursed as Yuffie let out a gasp, _both_ of them had forgotten about Nero's presence. _How_ could he have forgotten, if _anything_ happened, he would never forgive himself.

His crimson eyes narrowed as he watched Nero, the winged man moving with such speed Vincent had a hard time keeping up. He whirled around as he heard Yuffie let out a small scream; seeing the small girl fall, her hands gripping her head as she fell to the ground from the corner of his eyes.

"Yuffie!"

Forgetting Nero and Omega, Vincent whirled around, reaching for Yuffie. Quickly, he scooped the ninja up, holding Yuffie protectively to his chest, training his eyes on the exit, vaguely aware of Nero watching his reaction.

Reaching the corridor he had found Yuffie in, he leaned against the wall, crimson eyes closing momentarily.

He had failed; Yuffie had gotten herself ensnared by the darkness . . . _right_ in front of him.

Slipping down to the floor, Vincent held the ninja closer to him. Yuffie's eyebrows were brought together, her mouth set in a harsh line, her breathing deep. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he shuffled her around slightly, her head falling against his shoulder. Grasping her hands with his free one, he bowed his head.

"This is my entire fault, I'm _sorry_ Yuffie."

"NOO!!!"

Vincent jerked his head up; crimson eyes stared at the girl as she thrashed around slightly.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie's face had twisted into a look of horror in that short time frame. Although her eyes were closed, they looked clenched shut, a slight sheen coming to her forehead, her hands feeling clammy in his.

His mind whirled as he watched Yuffie thrash against him, pulling her tight against him, running a hand over her short hair. What was wrong, what had Nero done? This hadn't happened to Shelke . . . Vincent froze, his blood going cold. Had they figured out that Yuffie's life was the _one_ thing that could destroy him if it was taken away?

_Nero_, Vincent thought. He'd kill him.

Pushing himself up the wall, he held Yuffie against him still, her body temperature decreasing, his crimson eyes looking darkly around him for the winged man, his hand falling fallen from her hair to her back, running soothingly across his back. His heart went out to the smaller girl as she let out a cry, her tears hot as they streaked down her cheeks, he face pressed beside his. It pained him to see her in so much pain and there was _nothing_ he could do to help her.

"Let me go!" Yuffie thrashed, pushing against him, her voice weak. "I'm so _sorry_ . . ."

Vincent closed his eyes, his hand leaving her short hair, running his hand down her face, cupping her cheek. By the sound of her breathing, he knew she was calming down although that did nothing to calm down the rhythm of his heart.

"Vincent . . .?"

He sighed in relief at her tired voice, her eyes full of sleep as she tried to open them, his hearts' rhythm returning to normal. Releasing his tight grip on her, he leaned her up against the wall, kneeling in front of her. He could feel it, Nero was _watching_ them . . . _waiting_ for them. He reached back for his holster, his fingers wrapping around the hilt, crimson eyes looking worriedly as Yuffie slowly came around to looking around for the winged man and back at the ninja, her storm grey eyes curious as she looked back, rubbing her eyes.

"What the heck was that?"

He didn't say anything; he didn't want to tell her she'd been ensnared by Nero. He shuddered at the thought of Yuffie being the final soul to sustain Omega. The ninja smiling weakly at him as she closed her eyes once more, leaning her head back.

"Oblivion perhaps."

Vincent quickly stood up, turning his back to Yuffie as the young girl gasped trying to locate a weapon that wasn't there. Cerberus already drawn out, he cast a glance back at Yuffie, shaking his head and laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her getting up. He _didn't_ want her in this fight. "My darkness – it can absorb as well as extract almost anything. However, some things remain as black a heart as a daemon. The essence of death, its ululations are like a lullaby."

"How can you . . .?"

Vincent glared at Nero; his crimson eyes full of hate for Nero, his mind yelling out that Yuffie _had_ figured out what was going on before her.

"Yuffie, _stay_ here."

Yuffie shook her head, her eyes widening as she silently protested. He could see the concealed pain in her eyes as she grasped what was happening. "Vincent –"

"Ah yes," Nero interjected, turning his mocking look from Yuffie to Vincent, a smirk coming to his features. "You were _invulnerable_ to my darkness."

Vincent stiffened as Nero's smirk grew, spreading his arms out as his wings unfurled from behind him. Darkness seeped out from the winged man, the room slowly turning pitch black. As the darkness encased Vincent, inwardly struggling with Chaos as the darkness spread, he heard Yuffie gasp from behind him, pressing her slight frame against the cold Reactor's wall. He flashed Yuffie a glance as the darkness fell across the two of them, her eyelids heavy before the darkness took the small female out of his sight.

"Vincent . . ." he heard her voice echo through the darkness.

As the darkness started to unravel from around his unresponsive form, he reached back for Cerberus's hilt, his fingers wrapping tightly around the hilt, reloading the gun as the darkness left his sight, leaving him in a place far from the inside of Reactor Zero. Narrowing his crimson eyes, Cerberus fully loaded, he looked around for the winged man – he _wouldn't_ let Nero play with his mind, this ended here.

---

A/N: When I was writing this peice in chapter 27 I kept imagining it from Vincent's POV, so I decided to write one anyway, that, and it's not a seriously long chapter, say what!?


	29. 28: Ascention

As Shelke drifted in the Mako-filled tube, she could feel it deep down within her: Vincent Valentine _had_ located Weiss.

He was _going_ to **fail**.

As powerful as Vincent may have been, he would not be able to withstand Weiss.

"Vincent . . ."

He would need help, but she couldn't do anything. She gritted her teeth together, the one time the gunslinger needed Kisaragi she _**wouldn't**_ be there, annoying girl.

Closing her eyes, Shelke sighed, if only she could connect with Lucrecia's thoughts, then maybe she could project herself – for a brief time anyway. She bit her lip at the idea, without an SND terminal, it would create a large strain on her mentally and physically.

Closing her eyes as she sifted through her thoughts and when she connected with the deceased doctor she reopened her eyes. When she did, her eyes adjusting to the sudden looming darkness of the Reactor, she let out a loud gasp.

Vincent was on the ground, fazing between himself and Chaos as he tried to keep the demon in check. Without the Protomateria, that was pointless, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Then she noticed Weiss, standing near Vincent, his image flickering.

Shelke's breath caught, feeling as though someone had just punched her.

Hojo.

She shook her head, her surprise turning into anger. She looked back at Vincent, now having some sort of control over Chaos, her mind resolute.

"Vincent," she said, slowly starting towards him, aware her projection mirrored Lucrecia. "You cannot defeat this enemy by simply trying to overpower him. Take control, don't let Chaos control _you_! You **must** rule Chaos, you can do it!"

"Enough of this charade!"

Shelke glanced hauntingly at the deranged doctor, hate coursing through her small body. She narrowed her eyes; she wouldn't let him get the better of her! Before she could respond, Shelke froze, pain coming to her body. Trying to keep her shaking under control, forcing her arms to remain at her sides, she felt the strain as her mind started to meld with her body back in the database center.

"_Please_ Vincent," she blurted out before she disappeared.

Slowly, Shelke's golden eyes reopened, focusing as she realized she was back in her own body, Mako coursing all around her. She sighed, as she narrowed her eyes.

Weiss was being _controlled _by Hojo.

Hojo . . . how _long_ had he been there, controlling them?

Shelke shuddered; hate coursing through her small body.

Hojo; he was behind _all_ of this and _she_ had worked for him.

"Wait for me Vincent," she mumbled, the pain overtaking her. "We _have_ to end this . . . "

---

_Yuffie grinned, feeling the breeze whip around her, her legs swinging back and forth against the mountain range. She looked beside her, storm grey meeting black. "This is great, I'm so glad we're here."_

_Ayumi laughed, bringing a finger to her lips. "This is our secret though, don't tell your father."_

_Yuffie laughed too, their laugh echoing across the mountain range. They couldn't speak for a while, both females holding their sides as they laughed loudly. The two, not wanting to sit through another elder's meeting in the Pagoda had snuck out early morning to watch the sunrise over the Wutai mountains, and simply do nothing for a change._

_When her laugh subsided into giggles, Yuffie managed to blurt out: "Like I'd tell him!"_

_Ayumi nodded, leaning back on her palms. "I think we should do this more, make it a tradition."_

"_Mom, you're bad!"_

_Ayumi shrugged. "Where else would you get it from?"_

"_That's mean," Yuffie huffed but laughed anyways. "You'll be a bad influence."_

"_Doesn't matter," Ayumi scoffed. "You could either be like me or your father."_

"_Anything but that!"_

"_Then don't complain."_

_Yuffie laughed, Ayumi following suit. "What are they talking about today?"_

"_What else – how to get back at ShinRa."_

_Yuffie rolled her eyes. "We already lost; he should get over it, jeez!"_

"_Godo's stubborn, just like someone else I know . . ."_

"_I saw that look – I'm not stubborn!"_

"_Only when it comes to what eighteen means."_

_Yuffie glared at her mother. "Not you too! I refuse to marry Chekov! He's old and mean . . . and . . . and . . . UGH! Ew!"_

_Ayumi laughed. "Don't I know it, but that won't stop your father. He wants to choose his successor."_

"_Well, what am I?"_

"_A girl."_

"_Really? Well, __**that**__ explains a lot," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "But, who cares?"_

"_No one but your father," Ayumi shrugged. "But I agree with you, that isn't how it should work. So tell me, what is your ideal man?"_

_Yuffie blushed. "Well, of course he ahs to be good looking! He's taller then me and he's got to have an edge."_

_**Yuffie . . .**_

"_An edge?" Ayumi repeated. "Like a bad guy?"_

_Yuffie rolled her eyes, pushing her hair back. "No, just one's that mysterious and . . . well, I don't know."_

_Ayumi laughed, ruffling her daughters' hair. "I understand."_

_  
"Do you?"_

"_Dark, mysterious, handsome, tragic past – classic hero."_

_**Distantly, Yuffie heard a sigh – the wind?**_

"_Yes, Yes, Yes, No; no tragedy for me," Yuffie scrunched her nose up. "Tragic love's no fun!"_

"_Yes, I would suppose so. But, if he's dark, mysterious and handsome will you care?"_

"_Probably not," Yuffie shrugged. "But he'd have to be really good looking!"_

_Ayumi sighed. "Looks aren't everything – you know that, right Yuffie?"_

"_Che, if he had a personality like a board, forget it!"_

_Ayumi laughed. "And if it's the other way around – not handsome?"_

"_That just means people won't try and steal him from me."_

"_When you find him – don't let him go."_

_  
"What would I do that?" Yuffie shook her head, laughing. "You know I'd have to show father . . . can you see his reaction?"_

_Ayumi nodded, a hand to her lips to stifle her laughter. "Oh yes, especially if he isn't from Wutai."_

"_Or noble!"_

_Laughing loudly, they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on gravel. "So, this is where you are."_

_Ayumi and Yuffie paused, looking over their shoulders. Godo stood away from them, frowning with Chekov and Staniv on either side of him._

"_Hello father."_

"_Hello dear," Ayumi smiled, waving casually at him as she fluidly stood up, Yuffie following suit. "How was the meeting?"_

_Godo shrugged. "We have been waiting for you two to arrive. I thought that you might be up here, how could you let Yuffie talk you into this?"_

"_I didn't –"_

_Ayumi held a hand up, shaking her head. "I talked Yuffie into it, I wanted to have a girls' chat."_

"_Girls chat?" Godo repeated. "Ah, well, if it was necessary. Come now, the meeting's about to start."_

_Ayumi winked at Yuffie. "Ignore your father – we'll chat later, I want to hear more about your mystery man!"_

_Yuffie smiled as her mother laughed, starting after Godo. "My mystery man . . ." Yuffie mumbled, deep in thought. "Where are you?"_

**Bang!**

Yuffie jolted awake, her eyes bleary as she looked around the dimly lit room, the ceiling light flickering ominously.

"Where . . .?" Yuffie brought a hand to her storm grey eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as the Reactors' cold, grimy walls came into view. "The Reactor?"

It all came crashing back to her then; Weiss, Nero, Omega and . . . Chaos. And Vincent, he'd rescued her, he saved her from oblivion. She sighed as she slumped back against the wall, allowing the cold metal to seep through her thin shirt.

"Vincent!"

Her eyes snapped open, instantly alert as she looked around the small room for _**her**_ tall gunslinger. The room was empty except for her, making her frown. Casting a glance down the long corridor, her eyes caught the looming door at the end of the corridor.

_Weiss_, she thought.

Weiss?

Yuffie's eyes widened, the pieces all coming together. Vincent . . . he must have already defeated Nero. How could he go on without her? She wanted – no, needed – to be there with him. She huffed, struggling to stand up, stumbling as she did so.

"You could have waited for me," she mumbled, brushing her short shorts as she started down the corridor.

As she slowly walked down the corridor; her storm grey eyes looking for anything that was out of the ordinary, her ears straining for any sound. Her hands itched for the feel of the cold metal of her Shuriken, the metal weapon no where in sight. Without it, she felt naked, defenseless.

She was . . . weaponless, and she didn't like it.

As she moved down the corridor, trying very hard to not make any echoing sounds, her eyes roved around her, not staying in any one place to long. As she glanced around the corridor, flicking a glance at the looming door once and a while, she hoped Vincent was alright. The further she went down the corridor, she heard it.

**Bang!** – followed by a loud, booming laugh and the light from underneath the door growing larger and brighter.

Her breath stopped, her mind running a mile a minute.

"NO!"

She shook her head, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she stared at the looming door. Throwing caution to the wind, Yuffie raced down the corridor, her footsteps connecting loudly with the Reactor's floor, not caring if anyone found her – Vincent _needed_ her. She came to a stop beside the looming door, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she threw all her weight against the heavy metal. As the doors moved slightly, allowing the small girl access to the room, a grin came to her face as she saw him. Vincent stood with his back to her, his cloak rustling as the Lifestream surged rapidly from behind Weiss's throne, crimson eyes trained on the empty throne.

"Vincent!" He turned to look at her, his crimson eyes running over her frame as she stopped before him, grinning widely. "We did it!"

Vincent nodded, holstering Cerberus at his hip. Yuffie was alright. "Come on, let's go," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Yuffie's heart jumped as Vincent touched her, turning her around to face the large doors. She inched her way closer to the gunslinger, leaning her head against him as they walked. She sighed, her eyes closing as she reached a hand up, resting it on top of Vincent's.

It was _finally_ over.

"Yeah, let's – what?!"

The ground beneath the two started to rumble once more, worse then the last time, sending Yuffie into Vincent. Yuffie fumbling to stand upright, grabbed at his shirt, his arm already found her waist. Blinking, Yuffie forced herself upright, looking around Vincent's frame, her eyes widening as she saw the Lifestream wildly churning behind them. She glanced up at Vincent as he gripped her tighter to him, his eyes narrowed as he saw the churning Lifestream too.

"What's going on?" Yuffie yelled loudly as the Lifestream surged up, large wisps of the Lifestream circling the throne, heading towards the ceiling.

"Get down."

Yuffie glanced quickly up at Vincent, before the gunslinger quickly pushed her roughly to the side. Not expecting that, Yuffie let out a yelp as she tumbled to the ground, eyes narrowing as she collided heavily with the metal floor. Hearing a groan, Yuffie quickly looked behind her. Vincent was still standing where she left him, the Lifestream now encircling him. Biting her lip – she was _helpless_ once again; she clenched her hands into fists, one resting against her chest, over her heart.

"Vincent!"

Vincent's crimson eyes looked over at her, locking eyes with her. Yuffie froze, looking at him, unable to move. Her heart dropped as Vincent shook his head, looking away from her once more.

"Yuffie – find Shelke and get out!"

Yuffie shook her head, stepping forward. "No!"

"Yuffie . . . just do it."

Yuffie's response died in her throat as Vincent fazed between himself and Chaos. She gasped as the Lifestream unraveled from him – Chaos not affected by the effects of the Lifestream – surged for her. Yuffie clenched her eyes shut as she whirled around, her back to the gunslinger, as she fled from the room.

"I'm sorry Vincent!"

Leaning against the Reactor wall, Yuffie let out a sigh, slumping down on the cool floor. Resting her head on her knees, Yuffie let a few tears fall down her face, her shoulder's shaking as she tried to hold it all in.

She'd **left** Vincent behind.

Sure, he might have wanted her to leave but . . . .

"I'll make it up to you Vincent," Yuffie said, wiping her tears away as she made to stand up. "I got to find Shelke."

Her dislike for the other girl had disappeared, if Vincent wanted them to get along, she would try her hardest. As the building shook once more –Yuffie looked back at Weiss room, what was going on? – dust and pieces of the ceiling fell down onto her, she picked up her pace.

---

Shelke stretched as she stepped out of the regenerative tube, her body now pain free. She flicked a glance at the tube behind her, her eyes narrowing. Would she always be relying on Mako?

"Perhaps Reeve and Shalua will think something out," Shelke said, eyes closed as she leaned back.

_Shalua_, she thought, her heart dropping. What had happened to her sister? What had Nero done to the Shera and the crew? Was Shalua to sustain Omega – _could_ she in her current state?

Closing her eyes, Shelke shook her head. She couldn't worry about Shalua right now; her sister wouldn't go down that fast – not after everything Reeve said about her. Shelke smiled, maybe she and Shalua were more alike then she originally thought; both their bodies were destroyed and both felt daily pain without treatment.

The room shook, making Shelke's eyes open quickly, narrowing. It was happening, it was upon them now. As the room shook, Shelke stumbled forward, her eyes flying to the ceiling.

"Omega has awoken," she bit her lip; she _knew_ the outcome of this match already. "Chaos has been drawn out of the shadows to serve as a counterbalance. Or, so it would see, however . . ."

Shelke's eyes caught sight of her old SND terminal that Weiss had hooked up for her ages ago. Nodding to herself; a plan in mind, Shelke stopped in front of the device, staring blankly at it. Would it still work since she had deflected to the WRO? She shrugged, she'd have to find out and trust that Weiss was to busy to think about the old terminal.

"In theory, the souls that exist inside Omega should act as a type of virtual network. It wouldn't be impossible, but maybe I could . . . Vincent, be grateful that I not only uploaded Lucrecia's thoughts but her wishes and dreams as well." She sighed, her eyes closing as the uplink terminal moved away from the wall and overhead. When her eyes reopened, they were a deep yellow and gazed over. "Uplink successful; now commencing SND."

Shelke felt the similar jolt to her body reacting to the pull of the SND, her mind jumping into the virtual network. As Shelke adjusted to the virtual world, she glanced around her surroundings. Everything was so dark there. The souls of Omega . . . Omega – was this the inside of Omega? Was this what all those sacrificed people were seeing? As her golden eyes looked around her, she noticed it.

"What? What is that?" she mumbled, seeing a bright white light among the ever present darkness.

Being only a projection of her actual self, Shelke quickly started towards the glowing light. If her thoughts were right, that would have to be the Protomateria. It would only make sense, this _being_ Omega.

Shelke smirked as the defensive mechanism of Omega came to life, trying to stop her movements. Being the Transparent One, Shelke easily dodged the mechanisms, the Protomateria growing bigger as she neared it. Feet away from it now, Shelke reached out, hoping to grab the orb.

She let out a gasp, coming to an immediate halt as one of the strands of black energy grasped her. "Not now," she hissed, struggling as the strands held her arms and legs back too. Shelke struggled, using all her remaining strength to stretch out a hand for the Protomateria. "Just a little bit more . . ."

Shelke reached forward one last time, her fingers touching the cool surface of the Protomateria. At her touch, the Protomateria's glow became brighter, making Shelke bring a hand forward to shield her eyes. As she did that, Shelke vaguely noticed that the dark strands that were constraining her body had disappeared.

"_Here . . ."_

Shelke tentatively took the offered orb, unable to see who was holding the Protomateria, only their pale hands. As she took the offered orb, Shelke's fingers briefly touched the others. In the instant their fingers touched, Shelke knew who it was.

Lucrecia . . .

As the scientist disappeared from before her, the glow fading, Shelke frowned. How was Lucrecia here, she didn't think she had delved into the doctors' thoughts and dreams. Was Lucrecia _acting_ on her own? With the Protomateria in hand, Shelke glanced up – Chaos had to be around here somewhere, her hands tightening on the orb. "I hope you _still_ work – or else Vincent Valentine is doomed."

Using all the force she had left, Shelke held the materia close as she looked up, finding Chaos's form.

_Just a little longer, Vincent . . ._

The Protomateria glowed in her hand as if it had heard her wish. Shelke blinked, her eyes glazing over as Lucrecia's thoughts took over the smaller girls' body. Shelke vaguely remembered approaching Chaos, Lucrecia speaking to Vincent – trying to connect with the shunned gunslinger – as she plunged the Protomateria into his chest. The glowing orb slowly sunk in, coming to a rest beside Vincent's heart.

The only sensation Shelke could feel after that was falling. She and Lucrecia were torn apart as the strands of energy encircled Lucrecia, capturing her, pulling her back into Omega. As the wind whirled around, Shelke's eyes closed.

---

Shelke brought her eyebrows together as she heard the distant sounds of battle grace her ears as she tried to sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes, groggily running a hand underneath her eyes. She frowned as she saw the bleary outline of Vincent's Chaos form, shaking her head.

"You're late."

Vincent smirked. "Sorry about that."

Shelke let out a small laugh, something she hadn't done for a long time. She glanced over at Vincent, feeling Lucrecia's thoughts stir at the sight of the gunslinger. "Not that I mind though."

"She . . . she was always like that; only believing what she wanted too."

_Lucrecia_, that's who he was talking about – he sounded so far away from the foyer of the ShinRa building. "So, Vincent, why don't you try telling her that yourself?"

"Maybe I will, but before that, I have a story to end."

Shelke nodded, her eyes closing. She heard Chaos rustle his wings, the gunslinger bringing out his fun before leaving Shelke there.

_Just maybe this will end this all_, Shelke thought. If Vincent dealt with his guilt regarding Lucrecia, he would be better off in the long run. "Good luck Vincent."

Shelke grinned as the silence of Midgar took her, the battle sounding farther away now. Since she had been out and about so much lately, she didn't realize how much she missed the silence of Midgar until right now. Shelke hummed to herself as she thought over everything that happened since she escaped from this place. When she was freed from below ground, she never had imagined she would have aided the WRO, turning on her own _family_. She sighed, bringing her eyebrows together as she heard heavy footsteps approach her; she couldn't be _bothered_ to open her eyes though, she was tired.

"Hey! Shelke!"

_Oh no_, her mind yelled. Yuffie Kisaragi.

She didn't bother opening her eyes as Yuffie stopped in front of her. "What is it?"

"I can't believe you left without me!" Yuffie huffed, hands on her hips as she caught her breath. "And Vincent _told_ me to come get you!"

"Vincent said that?"

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, he defeated Weiss –"

"I knew he would," Shelke said, slowly opening her eyes to look at the ninja. "But, he _didn't_ do it in **time**."

"I know, Omega was still summoned," Yuffie rocked back on her heels, staring up at the large monstrosity. "Do you think it could have been stopped though?"

Shelke shook her head as she tried to stand up. Yuffie, noticing the girls' trouble, made her way over to Shelke's side, grabbing her upper arm. Shelke nodded at Yuffie as she stood up, leaning against the ninja.

"Thanks, now for your question: Omega couldn't have been stopped. Weiss had it all figured out, all he needed was Chaos to complete the puzzle. If we _didn't_ have Chaos – the counterbalance – this Planet would be no more."

"We should let Reeve know," Yuffie mused, slightly understanding Shelke's words. "I have his cell number."

Shelke held out her hand, making Yuffie sigh as her bluntness. The two girls stopped as Yuffie fished out the phone, passing it over to the brunette. Shelke nodded, flipping the cell phone open, quickly calling up Reeve's number and hitting talk.

"Reeve," Shelke said as he answered. "What Sector are you in?" Shelke paused as Reeve answered. "Four, Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded, turning around to face the direction of Sector Four.

"Yuffie's there?" she heard Reeve say, Shelke giving a curt response. "Did she make it to Vincent?"

Yuffie nodded. "I did, but he went after Omega."

"Chaos has been drawn out," Shelke supplied. "Only Chaos can put an end to all this."

"Where are you guys?" Reeve said, breaking the silence after digesting what Shelke said.

"I found Shelke outside the ShinRa building, so we're close to that," Yuffie laughed.

Reeve nodded. "Don't take too long Yuffie – you'll miss _all_ the action!"

Yuffie pouted. "Did you get all the soldiers?"

"A majority, you shouldn't have a large problem. See you soon."

"Later Reeve," Yuffie chirped, hanging up as she took the phone back. "I can't waste all my minutes, eh Shelke?"

Shelke shrugged, not knowing what Yuffie meant. "We should hurry," she said, looking up at the starless sky. "If Omega is defeated and we're this close to it, we won't survive."

"What?!" Yuffie screeched; eyes wide. "Are you serious? Let's get moving!"

Shelke nodded in agreement, the first time she'd ever agreed with the hyper ninja. Still leaning on Yuffie – she was _so_ tired – she fought back a smile as Yuffie gripped Shelke's waist to support her weight as they slowly made their way away from the ShinRa building.

Since Yuffie wasn't looking at her; Shelke cast a glance at the ninja. Although she wasn't a fan of the ninja, perhaps she could _grow_ to like her.

Time would tell.

---

Spotting Reeve and his team of WRO agents, Yuffie let of Shelke, flopping onto the nearest pile of rubble with a sigh. Why did Sector Four have to be so far away from their location at the ShinRa building – stupid luck!

Reeve laughed as Yuffie collapsed, Shelke watching the girl. "Why did you have to be so far away, Reeve?" Yuffie pouted, glaring at Reeve, who looked upside down to her. "No offense, but you're _**heavy**_ Shelke!"

Shelke smiled, shaking her head at the comment as she stood beside Reeve. "Has anything happened of interest while we were gone?"

Reeve shook his head, looking up. "Vincent has gone into Omega; it's all in his hands now."

"It is," Shelke agreed, glancing briefly at Yuffie. "I wonder what will happen . . ."

"Hmm?" Reeve followed Shelke's glance, frowning slightly. "Vincent will come back; he never broke his promises to her."

Shelke glanced up at the starless sky. _Vincent_, she thought. _Don't lose yourself to Lucrecia_.

She looked over at Yuffie as the ninja appeared beside them, staring at the large form of Omega that towered over them. Would it be her fault if Vincent didn't return? It was after all, her that told him to go and find Lucrecia . . . would he give up?

Reeve jumped as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, quickly picking up the device and bringing it to his ear. He nodded, saying a couple things before hanging up. "Cloud and the others are ready, everything has been attached to the Reactors; they're just waiting for my signal."

"Give the signal now," Shelke commanded. "It's almost over."

Reeve nodded, surprised by Shelke's firm tone, pulling out a second device, a large black one with only one button on the side. Yuffie recognized the device immediately, which was just like the ones he was handing out on the Shera.

"_For when the time comes, I'll send you a signal,"_ Reeve had said.

Reeve sighed, pressing the button. "Everything has been taken care of; commence detonation."

Yuffie brought her hands to ears as the Reactor's detonated one after another, Midgar erupting in loud booms, the starless sky turning a fire red. Shelke stumbled using her hands to steady herself as she tumbled forward. Golden eyes looked up at the sky, Shelke's breath caught when she saw him. She noticed Vincent in the sky, illuminated by the fiery sky and the bright glow of Omega. She heard a gasp from beside her as Yuffie spotted Vincent as well. Standing up, Yuffie clenched her hands into fists, bringing one up to her chest, her heart.

"Vincent!"

Yuffie smiled up at him, pumping her free hand into the air, waving at him. Yuffie rocked back on her heels as she smiled at the gunslinger, her eyes scrutinizing him as he moved towards Omega. "Chaos . . ."

Shelke nodded. "The counter balance to Omega."

"Does that mean . . . Vincent will be okay, right? Right?" Yuffie yelled, looking back at the two, panic in her eyes.

"I would not know," Shelke said, looking down at the ground to avoid Yuffie's strong gaze. "All we can do is hope for the best. If you wish hard enough, he _will_ return."

Yuffie nodded slowly. "I hope so; he said he had something important to tell me when this was all over."

Reeve grinned, resting a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "He'll tell you, you'll like it."

"Really?" Yuffie beamed, glancing at Omega. "I hope you'll be okay, Vincent."

_I want you to come back to me_, she thought, closing her eyes.

Shelke looked from Yuffie to Reeve and to Omega. She watched the looming monstrosity closely, her breath catching as she noticed the subtle change in it. Extending a hand, she tapped Reeve on the shoulder. "It is over."

Reeve looked at where Shelke was pointing. Reeve's brown eyes scanned the starless sky until he spotted Chaos – looming above both Omega and Midgar.

_Vincent's alright_, he thought, glancing over at Yuffie, the ninja having spotted him as well. Hearing a loud rumble, Reeve turned his gaze back to Omega as the stone surrounding him broke apart, two large white wings appearing on the monstrosity.

"Get down," Reeve yelled as he saw Omega's wings rise up, colliding heavily with the ground moments later.

Reeve grabbed Shelke's arm, pushing the Tsviet down as he reached for Yuffie. Yuffie gave a yelp as Reeve pushed her roughly, connecting heavily with the ground once more. Yuffie sighed; she was _tired_ of hitting cement! She closed her eyes tight, subconsciously grabbing Shelke's hand – Shelke holding hers as well – as the terrible gale rushed over them, ripping anything light and loose away from them. When the wind died down, the two girls' dropped their hands, slowly getting up to their knees. Reeve was already on his feet, staring up at the starless sky, his eyes on Chaos and Omega.

Omega's wings were spread, slowly rising the large monstrosity into the sky. "Omega . . . it's _ascending_."

Yuffie forced herself to her feet, running to Reeve.

Her storm grey eyes scanned the sky, searching for him.

She found him as Chaos rose into the sky, letting out a roar as Omega neared.

She shook her head, this _wasn't_ happening.

A counter balance; Chaos is Omega's other half- hadn't Shelke said that?

"Vincent!"

Yuffie stumbled past Reeve as Omega grew farther away.

Then, Omega was _**gone**_

Yuffie stopped, glancing around her, shaking her head.

The sky started to unravel then, the clouds disappearing as the night sky came back into view, stars twinkling brightly.

"No," Yuffie mumbled, shaking her head. She didn't see Vincent – _anywhere_.

"VINCENT!!"

---

A/N –

And that's the end!

Wrong, now it's time for the week in between and the 100 fluffy epilogue!

It feels weird nearing the end, I've been writing this for two whole years now!

Wow . . . that's a long time.


	30. 29: Missing You

"NO!" Yuffie yelled, her heart already stopped as she ran forward.

"Yuffie, wait," Reeve shouted, trying to grab Yuffie as she past him.

Yuffie didn't care, she didn't _want_ to care. Vincent – he'd _promised_ her he'd come back to her. She let out a yell as she came to a sudden stop as she felt arms encircle around her waist, holding her back. She let out an ear piercing scream as she tried to break free, her gloved hands trying in vain to free herself.

"Let me go! Let me go! VINCENT!"

Reeve grunted, digging his heels into the ground as he used all his strength to contain the ninja. He didn't speak; no doubt Yuffie wouldn't have been able to hear him over her screaming anyway. He held the emotional girl close to her, her struggling toning down slightly, her screams becoming hoarse.

"Vincent . . . please . . ." he voice was no more then a whisper.

"I'm so _sorry_ Yuffie," Reeve said, his tone mirroring hers.

"Reeve?" Yuffie said, noticing him for the first time.

"Yeah . . ." Reeve said, slowly releasing his grip on her waist.

Yuffie sniffed, shaking her head as she turned to look at the older man. Reeve was taken aback by Yuffie's appearance; in that short time her eyes were already red, tear tracks sliding to her chin.

"He's _**gone**_ . . ." and with that, Yuffie launched herself at Reeve.

Reeve blinked in surprise as Yuffie launched herself at him, her eyes tight around his waist, her head buried in his suit. Reeve sighed, placing an arm around her shaking shoulders as the girl cried loudly, her grip tightening.

"It'll be okay Yuffie, we'll help you."

Yuffie didn't say anything, but he thought he saw her shake her head as she cried. Sighing, he cast a glance behind him; the WRO agents were still milling around, discussing the battle. He noticed that Shelke was gone, the Tsviet no where to be seen. Everything was silent for a while, making Reeve glance down at Yuffie again. Her crying had stopped, her body slumped against his. Reeve managed a brief smile; all the emotions and trials of the past few weeks had finally caught up to her.

"Maybe that's _better_ for a while anyway."

Reeve shook his head as he unlocked Yuffie's hands from around his waist. Shifting the oriental girl around, he got a better grip on the girls' torso; placing his hands beneath her knees, effortlessly picking the light girl up.

"Reeve!"

He heard Tifa before he saw her. Moments later, Tifa appeared around the corner, stopping before him and Yuffie, her wine coloured eyes wide as she looked over Yuffie.

"What happened?" Tifa demanded. "Shelke said . . . she said something _happened_ to Vincent."

Reeve nodded. "When Omega ascended, Chaos went to stop him. We believe they collided . . ."

Tifa gasped, her eyes flying back to Yuffie as she shook he head. "No, Reeve, no – not again!" Reeve nodded, not looking at Tifa. "Why her, why dammit!" Tifa turned around and kicked the nearest pile of rubble in her anger. "Augh!"

"Tifa, you okay?" Cloud asked, Barret and Cid behind him.

"Chaos and Omega collided. Vincent, he's –"

"We believe when Omega and Chaos collided, Vincent Valentine might have been caught in the crossfire."

"I thought Vince was supposed to be immortal?" Barret cut in as Shelke appeared, a hand on Red's mane.

"With two forces that powerful, there was only a five percent chance Vincent Valentine would survive," Shelke sighed. "The odds are not in her favour, but perhaps we may eventually recover his body."

"Don't say that!" Tifa cut in, hands curling up at her side. "Five percent is a good chance – we just have to believe. I do _**not**_ want to see Yuffie bury another person she loves."

"Another?"

"Yes," Tifa nodded, looking up at the stars. "Her mother died when she was a mere child and her best friend was murdered three years ago."

"Oh, that's horrible," Shelke mumbled, eyes downcast. "We have a lot in common – Shalua!"

Reeve looked up at everyone – everyone _but_ Shalua was there. "Shalua, where is she?"

Cid bit his lip, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm really sorry Reeve, the airship was going AWOL."

"It was Nero," Shelke cut in. "Nero was soul collecting, he got onto the Shera and he got everyone that was in the engine room and then he cornered myself as well. Vincent, he _rescued_ me. I assumed that Nero continued to soul collect after that, but, I am glad you got out Cid Highwind."

"I never _thought_ of Shalua Rui," Cid reached for a cigarette. "Damn it."

Shelke shook her head. "I do not blame you; there was only a slim chance for her to ever regain consciousness. I am glad that I got to meet her."

"I'll help you look for her," Reeve offered.

"Thank you, Reeve," Shelke nodded, staring out at the remains of Midgar.

"I'll take Yuffie," Cloud offered, reaching for Yuffie. Reeve nodded, slowly passing Yuffie to Cloud. "We'll be at the Seventh Heaven," Cloud said, shuffling Yuffie around.

"Okay, thanks Cloud; we'll see you later," Reeve turned away from the small group to Shelke. "Come on, let's go."

Shelke nodded, waving back at the others. "See you, I hope Yuffie feels better."

"She'll be okay," Tifa smiled. "You two take care; make sure you come back tonight!"

"_Yes mom_," Reeve winked. "See you later."

"C'mon Tifa," Cloud called, adjusting Yuffie. "We should get going."

Tifa nodded, running back to Cloud's side. "We'll have to get a room fixed up for Yuffie. I _hate_ to tell her this is the reality when she wakes up."

Cloud shook his head. "We'll all help you – Yuffie . . . she'll take it _harder_ then the last time."

"I know," Tifa frowned. "I know."

Yuffie brought her eyebrows together, turning her face into Cloud's chest. "Vincent . . ."

---

"I'm so sorry," Tifa said, staring at the booths' table. "That must be hard."

Shelke sighed, staring at her hands, her vision blurred. "So, this is what it feels like to have a heart."

"It's not that bad," Shera commented, resting her hand on Shelke's shoulders. "Pain heals with time, but you only just found each other."

"Shera!"

"Sorry," Shera amended. "At least Shalua knew you were safe, she had _found_ you. You were her reason to live; that's not something you should take lightly," Shera shook her head. "She died protecting you, she _wanted _to save you. That must have made her happy – she was _finally_ able to rescue you. Older siblings **always** protect their younger ones."

"Really?"

"Yes," Shera nodded. "Shalua was happy in the end."

"Shelke." Tifa spoke quietly. "Would you like a funeral for Shalua? It would help with the healing process."

". . . Okay," Shelke said eventually.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow then," Tifa nodded. "Reeve will no doubt want to be involved. I've never seen him look that bad."

"He broke down when he found Shalua," Shelke offered. "She was still in her regenerative tube, it was only slightly cracked. He just _stood_ there, frozen. He told me they'd know each other since she got into ShinRa, he'd only been there a couple years ago."

Tifa nodded. "I always got the feeling Reeve liked her – they acted like an old married couple."

The stairwell creaked.

Tifa looked at the stairwell. "Come on our, Marlene – Yuffie!"

Yuffie stood in the doorway, dressed in an oversized T-shirt; her eyes red, her hands clenched above her heart. She shook her head as Tifa approached. "Tell me it's **not** true."

"I wish I could . . . Yuffie, I _really_ do."

Yuffie shook her head, turning to stone as Tifa embraced her. "No," Yuffie mumbled, pushing Tifa away. "I have to go."

"Yuffie, no," Tifa said, grabbing Yuffie's arm as the young girl tried to pull away. "It's the middle of the night. If you must leave, wait until the morning. Please, come sit with us." Tifa said, turning Yuffie towards the table.

Yuffie nodded sullenly, following Tifa to the booth Shelke and Shera occupied. Tifa slid in, motioning for Yuffie to come and sit beside her. Yuffie slowly did, placing her hands on the table, her eyes blank as she stared ahead. Shera worriedly looked at Yuffie, before locking eyes with Tifa, who sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Yuffie," Shera said, reaching across the table and grabbing Yuffie's hands before she could pull away. "I . . . I wish I could help you."

"You can't, no one can," Yuffie whispered, her voice cracking. "Vincent's _dead_ and it's my fault."

"No," Tifa said, reaching around Yuffie, crushing the girl to her side. "Don't you say that, it's not your fault, no. **None** of it was sweetie."

"It is, he only got involved because I wanted to help Reeve out. If it wasn't for that, we'd have been okay in Nibelheim."

"You're wrong," Shelke interjected. "Weiss wanted the Protomateria; you both would have been killed. At least with the WRO, you stood a chance of survival."

"Shut up!" Yuffie yelled, pushing away from Tifa, her eyes bright as she slammed her hands onto the table. "What do you know?! If we had _stayed _in Nibelheim, I'd have died too – with him! Now, I have to live without him? That's _**fair**_?"

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled, eyes hard. "Don't talk like that!"

"I'll talk however I want to, this is my sin; I **killed** him!"

Shelke shook her head, her eyes glaring across the table at Yuffie. "You think you're the only one facing death?" Shelke yelled. If Shera wasn't sitting beside her, she'd have already smacked the ninja. "I just lost Shalua; she dies _protecting_ me from Azul!"

"It's not the same."

"You're right, it's _worse_ – move Shera." Shelke added, playfully shoving Shera to move. "Did Vincent die in front of you? No. Did you hear him hit the floor followed by laughter? No. I _did_, Kisaragi. My sister – who I'd known for a couple hours died so I had a chance to survive. I will not let her die in vain, I'm not that _**selfish**_!"

"Selfish," Yuffie mumbled, smirking. "My old man was right – in the end, I'm selfish."

"Yuffie, stop this!" Tifa said. "Vincent wouldn't want you like this."

"She's right; Vincent wouldn't want you to act like this."

Shelke rolled her eyes, brining her hand back before connecting soundly with Yuffie's cheek. Yuffie's eyes widened slightly as he head turned to the side, tears springing to her eyes. Tifa and Shera froze, glancing at one another at the teenagers' actions.

"You don't understand – _none_ of you!" Turning on her heel, Yuffie raced for the stairwell, her footsteps heavy.

"What was that for, Shelke?" Tifa demanded.

"Not very smooth," Shera commented, shaking her head.

Shelke shrugged, sitting down. "She asked for it, she isn't the only one with issues."

Reaching her room, Yuffie slammed the door behind her, she shoulder's shaking as she tried to keep her sobs in as she collapsed onto the bed. Her vision blurred, Yuffie grabbed her pillow, holding it tightly to her frame as she cried into it. Her body wracked slightly because of her tears as she thought about the crimson gunslinger, the vision tearing at the hole in her heart.

"_Why_ did you leave me, Vincent?" Yuffie cried, burying her face into the pillow. "Leviathan, places bring Vincent back to me . . . he means _so_ much . . ."

---

Cloud ran a hand over his face as he emerged from the stairwell to the bar, distantly hearing voices from the kitchen. Crossing the hardwood floor, Cloud pushed the swinging door open, the four females in the room. Marlene and Shelke were sitting at the table, Marlene trying to talk with Shelke, while Tifa and Shera worked on the countertop.

"Morning girl," Cloud said conversationally.

"Hi Cloud!" Marlene chirped, waving at him, spoon in hand.

"Hey . . . what's wrong?" Tifa said, frowning as she saw his face.

Cloud held out a piece of paper. "Yuffie's gone."

"What?!"

Tifa ripped the paper out of his lax grasp, her wine coloured eyes running over the small paper; Shera reading it over her shoulder. Tifa shook her head as she finished reading. "Yuffie's gone looking for Vincent; she _says_ she'll be back tonight sometime."

"You shouldn't have gone that last night, Shelke," Shera chided.

Shelke shrugged, putting her cup down. "I stand by what I did."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What happened last night?"

Shera sighed. "Yuffie was depressed about Vincent and Shelke, having just lost Shalua, was upset by Yuffie's actions."

"Shelke slapped her and called her selfish."

"Oh . . ." Cloud said, knowing what Yuffie would have immediately thought of.

"Something smells good in here," Reeve said, entering the large kitchen. "How long have you and Shera been up?"

"Why all the long faces?" Cid commented from behind Reeve, making his way over to Shera. He mumbled something in her ear about Aleria, making Shera nod, excusing herself from the room.

"Yuffie's gone, she's looking for Vincent. She's just upset because we had an argument last night," Shelke shrugged, not looking up.

"She's just upset," Tifa said, smiling. "Reeve, last night we were discussing Shalua; Shelke wishes to have a funeral for her, would you . . . like to help? I know you two were close."

"I would," Reeve said, calm and collected like always. "I'll help out in any way I can."

Tifa nodded, turning to Shelke. "Shelke, she's your sister, what would you like to do first?"

Shelke paused, pushing her cereal bowl away from her. "I . . . I'm not sure, I don't even remember mom's and . . . Reeve? Do you think Skye Rui would still be alive?"

"I would be hard to say," Reeve frowned. "It _could_ be possible; I'll check the old ShinRa database."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Why would Rufus have it?"

"His father controlled Midgar through the Mayor, ergo; Rufus should know where to access the files."

"How will you find him?" Tifa asked, putting the pancakes on plates. "He's rarely been seen since the Advent Incident."

Reeve shook his head, taking the offered plate from Tifa, sitting down at the table. "We never really got to speak about that, Rufus is the one paying for everything the WRO has, he is behind the WRO. He only let me take the credit because if that was known to the general public, no one would trust the WRO, they would believe we created Deepground."

"But he did," Barret grumbled, sitting down beside Marlene.

Reeve shook his head. "Rufus didn't create Deepground, Barret. He didn't even know about them until they started to move. Rufus is doing this because he feels he owes the Planet because of the Sephiroth Incident – this is his way of redeeming himself by helping from the sidelines. If anyone knew, it would have been Vincent –"

Shelke nodded. "Vincent Valentine wasn't one for pretenses."

Tifa sat down at the table, glancing at the small group around the table as Shera came back into the room, bouncing Aleria on her hip. "So, what're we going to do first? I'm worried about Yuffie . . ."

Cid sighed, placing an arm around Shera's chair. "Yuffie will be fine, she's tough."

Tifa bit her lip. "How long can she be tough, Cid? She's eighteen and has been through enough, she's been burying people since she was a kid, how much longer until she breaks?"

"Yuffie seemed to really rely on Vincent," Shelke interjected. "If what you say is true, this might _finally_ break her."

"Yuffie wouldn't kill herself . . ." Shera trailed off.

Tifa nodded in agreement and Shelke sighed. "You heard what Yuffie said last night; _if only I had never gotten involved with the WRO, I would have died with Vincent . . . at home_."

Tifa paled. "She . . . Yuffie – she **wouldn't**!"

"I'll go and look for her; did she say anything last night about where she would go?" Cloud said, catching the desperate look Tifa shot him.

Tifa shook her head. "No, she was just leaving; I hope we find her . . ."

"We will," Shera smiled. "She's strong willed."

"That's what _worries_ me."

Cloud reached for Tifa's hand. "We'll find her, she's not planning on dying – she said she'd be back tonight. You, Shera, Reeve and Shelke should head on over too –" Cloud paused with a frown, where _would_ the survivors be anyway? Every town on the continent had been targeted.

"I was thinking the same thing," Tifa frowned, gripping his head. "The only places still intact are Costa del Sol, Rocket Town and the Cosmo Canyon; I don't know where to start looking."

"Rufus and the Turks are in Rocket Town –"

"What the hell are they doing there?" Cid cut in, fuming.

Reeve sighed, shifting his glance to Cid. "Rufus and Elena are in Rocket Town, they were planning to try and hold off Deepground if they came that way, while Reno, Rude and Tseng are in Costa del Sol –"

"Can't see what good Reno would do there," Tifa laughed.

"Probably checking out the girls, getting some numbers, scoring with them," Shera chimed in.

Reeve cleared his throat, interrupting their laughter. "They believed Deepground would attack there next, those being the only major cities left with a large population."

"Rufus ShinRa was right," Shelke nodded, locking eyes with Reeve, "Weiss, he wished to have Omega and the only way was with a pure Lifestream – that is what his broadcast meant. _The pure will be spared for the cause_ – they were to be taken alive and thrown into the Lifestream Omega resided in. Those who were deemed unpure were to be killed on site. After we took Junon and received the Protomateria we were to head to Rocket Town and then hit every remaining town from there to Midgar. No where would have been safe, as Weiss said, the world would be a hunting ground – _**completely**_. You would not be able to find, we would find you."

"That's horrible," Tifa shivered, learning the Planet's true fate.

"There is more; when Weiss and Vincent were in the Reactor, I stumbled across the truth of Weiss – he was being manipulated by Hojo."

Tifa froze. "Yuffie, she said the same thing, she believed Weiss sounded like Hojo, but we didn't believe her."

Shelke's eyes flickered to the bartender, although she didn't say it, she was surprised by Yuffie's analysis. "She was indeed right; I saw it with my own eyes. It seems that when you met Hojo on top of the Sister Ray, he had managed to leave a piece of himself on the system itself to complete his work. After Lucrecia's failed death, he seemed to take the research on himself, having seen Chaos within Vincent – he **knew** Omega existed somewhere as well. When Sephiroth summoned Meteor, Hojo, during one of his Deepground assessments, found the Lifestream that Omega was contained it. Upon finding it, Hojo sped up his research in hopes of _helping_ his son. He must have figured out you'd have to come after him eventually and he left a piece of his knowledge on the computer terminal before you arrived – creating an active AI, if you will – upon his demise; and that AI latched onto Weiss, slowly taking over him." Shelke sighed. "As much as we all despise that man, he had _every_ step planned out. **All** of us were his pawns."

Barret slammed his fist onto the table, the dishes clinking loudly. "That bastard, I'll –"

"Barret – language!" Shera hissed, looking at Aleria and Marlene before glaring at him. "There are kids in the room; you're almost as bad as Cid – and take that out!" Shera added, taking the cigarette Cid had just pulled out of his pocket.

Reeve rolled his eyes, clearing his throat to bring everyone back into focus. "Tifa, Shera, Shelke and I will head out on our remaining DragonFly to Rocket Town and pick up Rufus and Elena. When people find out their loved ones did not make it past Deepground or Omega, the funeral homes will start to fill up quickly because of the magnitude of this hunt. With Rufus, although I hate to do this, civilians still fear him for everything his father did in the past. I hate resorting to this, but I feel that this is the only way to receive a quick funeral and to get someone to even consider coming here to Edge, the epicenter of all this commotion. And, while we are doing that; Shelke you should ask Rufus about your Aunt Skye, he would have the files on everyone who resided in Midgar."

Shelke nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks . . ."

"While you guys are off doing that, we'll look for Yuffie, and . . . well, Vincent too." Cloud said, pointing to himself to Barret and Cid.

"What about me?" Marlene frowned. "I have to stay here alone again, right?"

Tifa shook her head, smiling at Marlene. "No, you'll come with us sweetie; we can't leave you here alone."

Marlene smirked, jumping down from her chair. Shelke glanced down at Marlene as the smaller girl grabbed her arm, trying to pull the older girl behind her. "Come with me, you can't wear that!" Marlene scrunched her nose up, eyeing Shelke's Deepground uniform. "That's so _boring_!"

Shelke laughed, shaking her head as she allowed Marlene to lead her from the room, the two starting upstairs.

"What'll happen to Shelke now, if Skye Rui isn't alive?"

"I thought of that," Reeve frowned. "I was thinking of asking her to come back to Junon with me; she would be a good asset to us with her immense knowledge and she could have a _real_ life, rebuild wheat she had before."

Tifa nodded. "I think she'd like that, it might bring her closer to Shalua's memory." _And closer to you_, Tifa thought.

"No doubt that brat's gotten herself into trouble again," Barret grumbled, shaking his head.

"Classic Yuffie," Cid chucked, smirking.

"Be nice," Tifa shouted after them.

"They'll be fine," Shera shrugged, feeding Aleria as the front door closed, silencing the men's laughter.

"I should be leaving too," Red commented, stretching as he rose from the floor. "I'll look for Yuffie if she passes by, I'll stop at Nibelheim as well. Please do call me for the funeral."

"Do you really think Yuffie would go back there?" Shera asked.

Tifa shook her head, picking up the remaining dishes. "That was Vincent's home and then their home, she _wouldn't_ return there – too many memories, happy ones."

"I suppose you're right."

Footsteps sounded loudly as they moved around above them and then down the stairwell. Marlene bounded into the kitchen, fully dressed. She wore a pullover blue sweater and a matching pair of Capri pants with a pair of socks and running shoes to top it off, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"You'll never guess, Tifa, we _actually_ had clothes that fit Shelke – we're the same size!"

Tifa smiled, biting back a laugh. She wondered how Shelke felt about that, having to wear the same clothes as a nine year old. Marlene turned around, huffing as she noticed Shelke wasn't behind her, but sitting on the stairwell, on the other side of the wall. Hands on her hops, Marlene stomped her foot. "Shelke, come out here!"

Tifa let out a tiny laugh as Marlene's actions, the younger girl trying to boss around Shelke. That, and the fact that the Tsviet was afraid to show them her new wardrobe, how _bad_ could it be? Marlene grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet as the stairwell creaked, Shelke coming around the corner.

"How do I look?" She said awkwardly, fidgeting underneath their stares.

Shelke wore a khaki colour skirt that came to the middle of her thighs, a light pink coloured tank top on, complete with a large white collar resting on top, a pair of brown shoes finishing off her outfit. Shelke stood in front of them, her blue eyes on the floor, hands hanging at her side as she fidgeted. Shera nodded, commenting that it looked good. Tifa had to agree; it looked nice for a change – instead of the dark colours that usually made her look pale. Although she still was pale, the lighter colour tones picked up the colours the girl had lost years ago. For once, Shelke looked like the woman she should have been, now all she needed to do was work on her confidence level. Tifa cast a glance over at Reeve, the WRO commissioner silent as he looked at Shelke, taking in her new attire.

Tifa grinned to herself, Reeve might try and hide it, but it wasn't working very well; he was developing some sort of feelings for the brunette. It didn't surprise her, Reeve had been the first to help Shalua look for her – sure him and Shalua had been good friends, but Shelke would need someone there for her now. Reeve had also _promised_ Shelke to help her turn her life around and help her with her dependency on Mako.

"You look nice, Shelke." Tifa grinned, hoping to ease the brunette's tension. Tifa glanced over at Reeve again, shaking her head. "Reeve?"

Reeve jumped slightly, glancing back at Tifa who raised an eyebrow. "Er, yes. Shelke, you do look nice – should we get going?"

"Sure, let's go. I _don't_ want to chase Rufus ALL over the Planet."

Shera stood up with Aleria, following Tifa out of the kitchen, Marlene skipping along behind them. Shelke fidgeted under Reeve's glance, looking up at him, blue eyes meeting chocolate ones.

"Do you really like it?" She asked timidly.

Reeve nodded as Shelke slowly crossed the room, Reeve placing a hand on Shelke's back. Shelke looked up at Reeve the man leading her out into the hallway, the other girls' already outside.

"Shelke, what do you plan to do if Skye's dead?"

"I don't know," Shelke shrugged. "I _believed_ I was going to live with Shalua; I didn't have a contingence plan."

"I see," Reeve said, closing the door of the bar behind them. "If you want to, you're more then welcome to come to Junon and live there, we'll help you get your life back to normal and try and reduce your dependency on Mako."

Shelke nodded, smirking. "My knowledge will also come in handy as well, correct?"

Reeve shook his head as they started down the deserted street towards the hangar. "Always straight to the point, but you would be a great asset to us."

Shelke smirked, pushing Reeve slightly. "Considering I don't have _anywhere_ else to go or do, I don't see why not."

"I'm glad," Reeve said, the hangar coming into view. "Since Shalua's gone, you could easily take her place."

"I see," Shelke mumbled, slowing down, allowing Reeve to walk ahead of her.

She frowned as she watched Reeve walk ahead of her, her mind wandering. Was that _all_ Reeve saw her as? Another Rui, Shalua's sister, a large source of knowledge; it was like public school all over again. Reaching the hangar, Reeve paused looking back for Shelke. He noticed Shelke a good six feet away from him, her gaze flickering between him and the ground.

"Shelke? Are you okay?" he asked, approaching her.

"Is that all you see me as, Reeve? Shalua's sister who knows everything?"

Reeve shook his head, smiling at her. "You're your own person, Shelke."

Shelke forced a grin. "You said I could easily take Shalua's place."

"You could, Shalua was a great scientist," Reeve shook his head. "You could _easily_ make that rank, but I think you would be bored doing that. You could be so much more; you could easily become my lieutenant if you wished."

"I could?"

Reeve nodded, placing an arm around Shelke's shoulders, leading her to the hangar, opening the door for her. Shelke smiled as she entered the hangar, Reeve behind her. Tifa, Shera and Marlene must have already boarded the DragonFly as they weren't on the grounds, or looking out the DragonFly's windows, Shelke noticed. She turned around to look at Reeve, smiling at him.

"I would like that very much . . . it would give me _purpose_ once again."

Reeve nodded, extending a hand. "Well then, welcome to the team."

Shelke glanced from Reeve's offered hand to his face, shaking her head. Reeve raised an eyebrow at her response, but before he could say anything, Shelke had launched herself at him, catching him off guard.

"Thanks."

Reeve just smiled, running a hand over her short hair. It wouldn't be easy getting Shelke used to a regular life again, especially after _everything_ that had happened recently. But, it would all work out . . .

---

As Reeve had predicted, Rufus was in Rocket Town with Elena. The two of them had been living out of a small room in the inn, both unaware that the others were coming. Tifa just shook her head as Elena gave out a small yelp at their appearance, disappearing into a nearby room, refusing to come back out. Needless to say, Elena seemed to have gotten over Tseng. After that, Rufus had been in one of his moods as they left Elena at the inn, boarding the DragonFly again. With the help of Rufus and his influence with the name ShinRa still had on people, they managed to find what they were looking for in the Icicle Inn area. They found a priest there who was _trying_ to relax at his cottage there, and with Rufus they managed to convince him to come with them to Edge; assuring the man with Reeve and Shelke's help that the group behind the televise had been destroyed.

Heading back for Edge, Shelke tracked down Rufus to his room, knocking before opening the door. Rufus looked up at her with his piercing glance, still angry about what happened in Rocket Town as he smoked on a cigarette. "If it isn't the Tsviet, what do you want?"

Shelke kept his glance, keeping her temper in check – she _needed_ something from him. "I'm not a Tsviet anymore –"

"Yes, yes," Rufus waved a hand. "Reeve's pet, whatever you want to be called now."

Shelke froze, taking a deep breath, her anger rising. "Reeve mentioned that you had access to the list of civilians of Midgar and their . . . deaths. I was told that if I asked you, you might grant me access to view them."

Rufus looked at her, his piercing eyes holding her in place. "I could – who are you looking for?"

This was it. "My aunt, her name was Skye Rui, she raised me."

Rufus sighed. "The sentimental type, I see. I make no promises; the backup files were in Junon."

Shelke nodded. "Thank you, Rufus ShinRa."

Shelke turned to leave. She could read it in Rufus's mocking glance; he wasn't going to help her. She bit down on her lip, she _wasn't_ going to cry – she expected nothing more from the Midgar President.

"Wait," Rufus said, her hand on the doorknob. "If I do this, you are to do something for me in return, understand?"

Shelke nodded. "I'm not surprised, ShinRa. I will do as you say – _only_ when I get what I want."

Shelke shook her head; she thought she heard Rufus mutter that she knew how to drive a good bargain as she closed the door.

After that conversation, Rufus went back to his normal self, now having something to hold over her head. Although no one else knew why Rufus's mood had changed so fast, but they shrugged it off, narrowing it down that he was able to boss people around again. Shelke rolled her eyes when she heard them say that – how close they were!

As the funeral preparations for Shalua charged ahead, the funeral planned for the coming weekend, one week after the events of Omega and Chaos. Shelke noticed however, that as the preparations went forward, Yuffie seemed to fall by the wayside. Shelke could see it in the ninja, she was sinking in her depression – throwing herself into her search, coming in late and leaving early, anything to get _away_ from the funeral plans.

Everyone was worried about her – especially Tifa and Shera – seeing through the ninja's façade at being alright with everything. Shelke just shook her head, Yuffie wasn't coming to terms with the past, she was _trying_ to relive it. She knew why Yuffie was acting so strange, distancing herself from them, Tifa had _mentioned_ planning a funeral for Vincent as well.

That was went sent her running – she didn't **want** to hear it.

The week went past quickly, the funeral soon upon them, the next morning. They weren't expecting many people to come to the funeral; Shalua had always kept to herself – even in the earlier days – the auburn haired scientist too wrapped up in trying to locate Shelke. In total, they figured the funeral would take no longer then forty minutes.

Shelke's eyes opened, her blue eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night as she heard the floorboards creak outside her door. Mumbling to herself; Shelke pushed herself out of the bed, shivering as her feet hit the cool floor. Making her way across the room hoping to not wake Marlene up, she eased her door open. The moonlight from the hall window illuminated the hallway, her enhanced eyesight catching the movement of Yuffie's door as it closed.

Shelke tiptoed down the hallway, balling her hand up into a fist as she knocked on the door, before turning the knob and letting herself in.

"I'm tired, go away," Yuffie said, her back to her.

Shelke closed the door, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against the door. "I want to talk to you."

Yuffie sighed, turning to look at Shelke, the room illuminated from the street light outside Yuffie's window. "It's _midnight_, Shelke – can we talk in the morning?"

"We could – _**if**_ you would still be here," Shelke rolled her eyes. "You'll be coming tomorrow, right?"

Yuffie shook her head, backing away minutely from Shelke. "No. I . . . I don't want to bury Shalua. That means _everything's_ over!"

"It might be the end," Shelke nodded with a sigh. "But, the rest of us are still here. You know the old saying: _When one door closes, another one opens_," Shelke paused, seeing Yuffie freeze at the saying. Maybe that wasn't the best one to use . . . "Anyway, I _want_ you there at the funeral tomorrow, understand? You're the closest to my age and you know what I'm going through. I'm _sorry_ about Aeris . . . I grew up with her in Sector Five."

Yuffie glanced up, holding's Shelke's gaze. "You knew Aeris?"

Shelke nodded. "She lived up the street with Elmyra . . . I loved her garden. When mom died . . . I spent a lot of time there, which was how I met Aeris. I thought it was just a garden, and then one day when I was hiding, there she was. We both scared each other, but we became close, she tried to teach me about flowers, but at that age, I didn't really care – I only like the _pretty _ones. I suppose I'll never get her to teach me now . . ."

Yuffie smiled, her vision blurring as tears pricked at her eyes. _Aeris . . . _her memory still tore at her heart, it probably always would. "But, after the funeral, Tifa will want to plan _his_ because the minister's there."

Shelke smiled, taking a couple steps towards the other girl, her shoulder's shaking as she tried to keep herself together. "Yuffie Kisaragi, I'll tell you what. If Tifa does bring it up tomorrow, I'll back you up, alright? You know, we have to stay together at times like these."

Yuffie's eyes widened as she felt Shelke's arms wrap around her tentatively. "He's _gone_ Shelke," she whispered, grabbing Shelke's top, tears spilling out of her storm grey eyes. "I even prayed for the Lifestream to bring him back to me . . . I thought Aeris might hear me and help me. She . . . she always wanted me to be happy . . .!"

Shelke sighed as Yuffie's shoulder's shook, the oriental girl crying heavily into her shirt. She ran her hand over Yuffie's short hair – she _had_ seen Vincent do that before – trying to calm her down, unsure what to say. Yuffie's hands left her shirt, reaching around her. Shelke sighed, vaguely noticing that this was the first time that Yuffie hadn't pushed her away with callous.

"_He left me_ . . ."

Shelke shook her head. "You're wrong. Vincent, he wouldn't have _wanted_ to leave you. I could tell he really cared for you."

"He had . . . something he wanted to tell me – when it was all _over_."

Shelke sighed, closing her eyes. "Yuffie, I want you to come tomorrow – be there for me."

_It will help you with the healing and the acknowledgement of it all_, Shelke thought.

Yuffie nodded slowly, pulling away from the Tsviet. "You want _me_ there? But, we never got along . . ."

"In the face of death and loss; it fails to matter. Perhaps when this is all over we can try and be friends."

Yuffie nodded, stifling a yawn before clasping her hands behind her back. Shelke shook her head, smiling at Yuffie. "Get some sleep Yuffie, you need it. I'll see you in a couple hours; goodnight."

Yuffie nodded, mumbling a bye back as she pulled down the covers of her bed. Shelke smiled at the ninja as she pulled the door open, closing it behind her.

---

The funeral went over well and as expected, not too many people had shown up; a majority of the people Shalua would have known at ShinRa had most likely been killed when the Diamond WEAPON attacked, when Meteor closed in on the Midgar or had been cornered by Deepground. Shelke, at the front of the church with Reeve, kept her eyes open for Yuffie. The ninja _had_ promised she'd come, but, she'd already left the bar when everyone woke up. Shelke wished the ninja would come; she didn't want to see Yuffie acting like this forever.

Then, twenty minutes before the funeral began; Yuffie had appeared at the back of the small church, wearing the same black and purple top, trading her shorts for a pair of black pants. Shelke grinned, waving at the oriental girl as she made her way awkwardly to the front – the expression on her face clearing saying she wanted to be anywhere but there. Yuffie's eyes flickered to them briefly, smiling, before she looked away, not wanting to see the open casket. The funeral went over well, Shelke and Reeve both saying their own eulogy, each having known her at different times.

Afterwards, they made their way to the cemetery, putting Shalua to rest. A master of façade's, Shelke bit down on her bottom lip as the casket lowered. She shook she head, she _wouldn't_ cry; Shalua wouldn't have wanted that.

She didn't hear what the minister said, her eyes gazed over as the casket stopped, the earth falling on top of it. As she watched the dirt fall on her sister. She blinked a couple times, a couple of tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't know how much she'd miss Shalua until now . . . it was _finally_ real, finally sinking in.

As she brushed the tears away, she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. She glanced behind her at Reeve, the older man obviously trying to keep himself together as well. Shelke sniffed, the dirt almost covering Shalua now, she leaded back against him, her vision blurred.

"I think that was a really nice funeral, Shalua would have liked it," Tifa said, breaking the silence as they made their way back to the Seventh Heaven.

"I liked what you both said, and it's true: Shalua _was_ happy in the end." Shera added, shifting Aleria around on her hip.

"Now, we only have one more –"

"Stop it," Shelke interrupted. "If you mention Vincent and a funeral together, don't bother."

"Shelke . . ."

Shelke shook her head, holding up a hand to stop Reeve from continuing. "Yuffie's praying to the Lifestream, she is making herself believe it might help."

"That's why we should move ahead," Tifa countered. "It's not working out; I don't want to hear her in pain."

"Let her figure it out on her own, just _let_ her make this mistake, then she'll be alright," Shelke said. "She hopes Aeris might help out."

"Aeris?"

"She would have already gone on, Meteor isn't blocking her anymore."

Shelke sighed, closing her eyes, inwardly cursing Tifa and Cloud. She was nearly as old as them; she didn't _need_ them telling her what to think.

"Reeve, Rufus," Shelke said, stopping in the street. The two men stopped, looking at her, eyebrows raised – in Rufus's case. "I have a feeling I know where Vincent Valentine might be."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "You all looked everywhere, already. Hojo's experiment is dead."

Shelke glared at him from Reeve's restraint as the ShinRa president looked patronizingly at her. "Don't you care call him that, ShinRa – that only happened so he could be saved!"

"Yes, I suppose _melding_ a demon's soul with your own is salvation."

"Bastard – let me go Reeve!"

"Shelke, Rufus, stop this," Reeve said, trying to hold back Shelke, the small girl using all her power to inch forward.

"I still owe him for what his old man did to me! Let's see how you like being tormented!"

Shelke managed to shrug Reeve off, reaching back for her dual weapons. Rufus just smirked at her, always one step ahead. "And to think I was going to tell you . . ." he waved a piece of paper before him, Shelke coming to a stop.

"What is it?"

"The current location of one Skye Rui – still alive."

If Shelke was surprised, she didn't show it as she put her dual weapons away. "Where is she?"

"The Icicle Inn – runs a ski lodge," Rufus paused. "Now, in return, you are to do something for me."

"Fine, I'll do whatever you wish later, just get the DragonFly ready. We're leaving." Wirth a heated glare at Rufus, Shelke stalked past.

"Where do you think Vincent is?"

"It's simple really – too simple. Yuffie said she was praying to Aeris to give Vincent back to her. All of you said that the two of them were the closest, so then if it was possible; Aeris would _want_ to help her out. If she was able to bring Vincent back, he'd be where he always thought about –"

"The secret basement in Nibelheim?" Rufus said with a snicker.

Shelke glared at him. "Lucrecia Crescent's cave – he _loved_ her, but he has Yuffie Kisaragi now. If he is to move forward with his relationship, he will need to let Lucrecia go – let her rest in peace where she belongs."

Reeve shook his head as they entered the hangar, the only remaining DragonFly waiting for them. "And to think," Reeve shook his head. "We thought of everywhere but there."

The three of them boarded the DragonFly, heading towards the bridge, each getting ready for taking off. As the roof started to retract, the remaining light of the sun poured in through the roof. Shelke squinted in the light, bringing a hand up to her eyes as the DragonFly rose, the large airship turning around to face the Western Continent. Shelke sighed, finished her cell phone out of her pocket, turning it idly over in her hand, wishing it would ring off. Having thought of Lucrecia's grave before they left that morning, she had sent out a text message to the missing gunslinger, hoping she was right. But, her phone had remained silent in her pocket all day.

If Vincent wasn't there . . . Yuffie would have to face the facts that Aeris couldn't help her out. "Please, let this work out. Aeris – you _never_ did like pain and sadness."

Shelke smiled, from what everyone had told her, it sounded as if Aeris hadn't changed at all in those eight years before her death. As they approached the Western Continent, flying over the Golden Saucer, the Cosmo Canyon and then Nibelheim appeared on the horizon, the waterfall resting in between the two towns. Shelke sighed as she left the window, taking a deep breath as she left the bridge, feeling the DragonFly start to descend. As the airship stopped, Shelke pushed the door to the deck off, nimbly jumping down to the grassy plains, the roar of the waterfall drowning out all the other sounds.

Her blue eyes looked around her as she moved forward. He had to be here . . . she could feel it. She paused when she saw him. She noticed he was still dressed in his red cloak, looking the same as ever, he emerged from behind the waterfall, raising a hand to shield his crimson eyes from the bright sunlight. When he noticed her standing ten feet away from her, she smiled, throwing her hand up in a wave.

"Everyone's waiting, Vincent Valentine; I don't know why they made me come down here and yet you," she sighed, turning her back to him, the DragonFly behind her. "Not that I mind though."

That was what _friends_ did after all . . . right?

Hearing Vincent come up behind her, Shelke turned around to face him, hands on her hips. "We were all worried about you, Valentine! Jeez, you sure missed a lot!"

"You've been hanging out with Yuffie, I see." Vincent smirked, looking at the brunette, her stance similar.

Shelke huffed, pushing his chest lightly. "You sure messed her up – I have _never_ seen anyone so depressed, it was like . . . like, she wasn't even there anymore!"

"Yuffie . . ." Vincent said, dropping his eyes from Shelke to the grassy plains beneath them. "Where is she?"

"She's was in Edge with everyone when I left, no doubt she locked herself in her room again," Shelke glared at him. "She thought you were dead – we all did."

Vincent was silent for a while, making Shelke fidget. ". . . I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me," Shelke shook her head, turning her back to Vincent, starting for the DragonFly. "You'll have to tell Yuffie, and yes, she will forgive you."

---

A/N: Well, this ended up longer then I thought it would . . .

But, I figured the fluffy ending wouldn't get into this chapter, this isn't really fluffy material . . .

The funeral bit wasn't that hard to write – RaiLei's already gone to two funerals this year.

So, the fluffy ending will be up ASAP (along with the final draft of the soundtrack) and then we'll be all finished.


	31. 30: Seven Days of Lonely

_Ohh, I never thought it'd be so hard to let you go._  
_(I just want you to know)  
Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget.  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends.  
When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in.  
God, I wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely.  
(The seven days of lonely, yeah) _

Oh it's deafening,  
the bitter truth.  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you.  
I pretend I'm okay,  
but it aches inside.  
There's got to be a way that's better than just getting by. 

_- "Seven Days of Lonely" by I Nine_

---

Yuffie started out at the night sky, the stars shining brightly down on the small town. A few lights shone in the surrounding houses – a few people having come back to Edge; the town growing more populated daily.

"Please, I _just _**want** him back," Yuffie whispered.

She sat on the windowsill, resting her head against her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared out at the dark night. She sat in the darkness, coming to really like the dark, the thick blackness making her feel closer to Vincent. Yuffie sniffed, her shoulder's shaking as she thought of the gunslinger and the way his crimson eyes pierced her very soul.

As the tears spilled from her storm grey eyes, she didn't wipe them away; she felt she needed to cry for the gunslinger.

It was all _**her**_ fault anyway.

Even if he was alive somewhere – he _wouldn't_ forgive her, she knew it.

But even that lifeline seemed to have slipped out of her grasp. She had searched all over the remains of Midgar and through Edge all the way to Junon. Vincent wasn't on the continent. But at the same time, she felt that leaving the continent, was turning her back on him.She eventually had to give up, Vincent _wasn't _returning. Aeris was unable to help her, unable to hear her cries and pleas every night.

Yuffie knew Tifa and the others still thought she was searching mindlessly for the gunslinger, when all she did was sit down outside the bar, hiding inside when she saw the others coming down the street. When the feeling of lose overwhelmed her, she'd try to drink her problems away. Being of age did have some perks . . .

But, the drinks didn't help her. Not only did her head pound mercilessly at her the next day, but the hole in her heart just seemed to grow bigger as she tried to drown her problems away. Yuffie lifted her head from her knees as she heard movement downstairs – Shelke, Reeve and Rufus were back.

"Looks like they're back."

Vaguely, she wondered what the three had been up to as she heard the low rumble of their voices downstairs. She shook her head, dropping her head back to her knees.

It _didn't_ matter. She _didn't_ care. It all seemed irrelevant.

She could hear their booming laughter, the loud noise drifting up the stairs. Yuffie let out a groan, her eyebrows coming together, shifting closer to the window frame. She felt the coldness of the window pane press against her skin, the cold calming her. Yuffie inwardly smirked. The cold always had bothered her before, but now that her body felt cold permanently, the coldness seemed one with her. Yuffie flinched as she heard her bedroom door open, the warm light from the hallway falling across her floor. "

Go away!" she yelled, hearing her voice tremble, not having used her voice for most of the week. "Leave me alone!"

She heard the door close, the door encased in the darkness of night once more, Yuffie sighed, she liked it like this . . . light wasn't warm anymore: not without him. Yuffie shook her head, she thought the floorboards creak.

_It must have been out in the hallway_, she thought.

No one bothered coming into her room much. She had yelled at Tifa, had thrown a well aimed kick at Barret and had bit down on Cloud when he had tried to forcefully remove her from the dark room. Needless to say, after that, no one really paid attention to what the ninja did; giving her the wish she wanted - to be ignored. _Except_ for Shelke, everyone seemed to do her wishes.

"Please, don't cry," Yuffie jumped out of her thoughts, freezing as a hand fell onto her shoulder. "Won't you smile for me?"

_It couldn't be true,_ her mind screamed at her.

Slowly, Yuffie lifted her head from her knees, to look through the darkness. She had to have been imagining this.

Then, her heart froze.

Clad in the same clothes she had ingrained in her memory, his red cloak folded over his arm instead. His crimson eyes still pierced her in the same way it had before, but he looked over her, worry evident in his eyes.

"Vincent . . ."

The gunslinger nodded at her whisper, her voice cracking from not using it. Yuffie ran a hand underneath her eyes before she launched herself from the windowsill, colliding heavily into the gunslingers chest. Her small arms wound themselves around his torso, burying her face into his chest as she cried loudly, her words unintelligible.

"I _missed_ you, Yuffie," he said, his voice low.

He placed his arms around the crying ninja, pulling her closer to him, letting the small girl cry out. He ran his hand idly across her back, trying to calm her down.

"I . . . I . . ." Yuffie shook her head, her storm grey eyes watery as she looked up at him. "I _thought_ . . . hic . . . you **died**!"

"You know I wouldn't leave you," Vincent whispered, bringing his lips down on hers.

Her crying stopped as he brought his lips to hers, her grip on him growing tighter. Vincent smiled against her, running his spare hand through her short hair. "I would _never_ leave you, I _love_ you."

Yuffie heart picked up; Vincent had never told her that in so many words. She blinked as she felt Vincent's hands leave her, pouting a bit as he broke the kiss, his hands nimbly grasping her wrists, pulling her hands so they were between them. Yuffie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as he held her small hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers.

Then, Yuffie thought her heart was going to stop.

Vincent let go of one of her hands to pull a small, velvet box from his pants pocket.

Yuffie's heartbeat picked up as Vincent held her gaze, dropping down to one knee.

Yuffie's hands fell to her side as Vincent opened up the small box.

"Yuffie, _will_ you marry me?"

Yuffie's heart stopped at those four words.

She looked at the ring inside the box, the band was small and silver, one lone diamond in the center, a smaller crimson stone on either side of the diamond. She looked back into his crimson eyes, nodding slowly. "_Yes_, yes, oh god yes."

Yuffie saw a small on Vincent's face at her words, the apprehension on his face disappearing, as he took her hand in his, his crimson eyes never leaving her. A blush came to Yuffie's features as Vincent took the small ring from the velvet box, slipping the delicate ring onto her finger.

"Vincent . . . it's . . . **beautiful**!"

Her vision blurred as tears sprung to her eyes. Vincent watched Yuffie as she brought her ringed hand up to her face, looking intently as it. Her breath catching at the sight of the ring - it had to have been expensive - she looked up at Vincent, speechless.

"Shh, don't cry," Vincent said, pulling her to him again, running a hand underneath her eyes.

Yuffie laughed, leaning against him. "I'm just _happy_, that's all."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent, her small hands gripping his shirt again. She _never_ wanted to let him go. She smiled as she heard his heartbeat in her ear, he was real. She felt Vincent run a hand through her short hair, his other hand crushing her tight against him.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Yuffie brought her lips to his. Feverently, Yuffie kissed him, seeking him, her hands running up and down his back. Vincent complied with her actions, backing the ninja up against the wall, his body flush against hers. Vincent drew away from Yuffie as the girls' fingers slipped underneath his shirt. He grasped her wrists before she could go any higher, Yuffie's eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Yuffie . . ."

Yuffie shook her head. "Vincent . . . I," she smiled. "We're engaged."

Vincent smiled at her response, their eyes locking. "We are."

"After all this time . . . I . . . I want this."

If Vincent was taken aback by Yuffie's words, he didn't show it. Yuffie looked at him, her eyes set as he nodded slowly. "If you want this."

Yuffie grinned, nodding eagerly. She felt her heart beat faster as she felt Vincent's lips against hers, her breath catching as Vincent's lips left hers to trail down her jaw line, stopping at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She shuddered, her back arching as she felt Vincent's tongue touch her ivory skin, before his teeth nipped at her skin.

"V-Vincent," she stuttered.

Her feeling's taking over; Yuffie slipped her hands underneath his shirt, running her hands over his muscular chest. She was vaguely aware of Vincent's lips leaving her neck, crushing against her lips once more after helping the smaller girl get his shirt over his head. Yuffie let her hands wander over his chest, her hands getting lost in his long hair, pulling the bandana out.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Vincent said, taking his lips away from hers.

Yuffie smiled, unsure what to say. "Vincent . . . I . . ."

Vincent nodded, lips touching hers lightly. Yuffie closed her eyes as Vincent's hands wandered to her pajama top's buttons, fumbling with them. Taking courage in this, he _wanted_ it too - she reached her hands down; his shoulders, his muscular arms to the too of his pants, trying to undo his belt buckle. She shivered as Vincent undid her last button, slipping the material from her thin shoulders, before pushing her hands away.

"Yuffie," he breathed. "If we continue –"

Yuffie shook her head. "I want this – it's been three years . . . I don't have much restraint left."

Yuffie shivered as Vincent agreed with her, his voice low in her ear.

Before she could react then, Vincent had grasped her arms tightly, pushing the ninja onto the bed, covering the shivering girl with his own body. His fingers trailed down her body, quickly ridding the girl of her remaining clothes. Yuffie, unsure what to do, tentatively touching his hips to show him she was ready. She heard a growl deep within his chest as he pushed her trembling hands away from him. Yuffie's breath caught as Vincent's lips covered hers, trailing down her body, her back arching as he lowered himself.

---

Vincent leaned against the headboard, his crimson eyes looking down at the dark haired woman beside him. Yuffie lay beside him, her head resting on his scarred chest, her body intertwined with his beneath the covers. Her body raised slowly as she slept, subconsciously moving herself closer to him in her sleep, a sense of warmth. Vincent sighed, running a hand over her short black hair and to her bare shoulders, the rest of her covered by the sheets.

Yuffie gave a slight groan as she came too, pressing her head against his chest, trying to block out the morning light. Vincent gave a chuckle at the girls' actions, the rising of his chest making Yuffie slowly open her storm grey eyes. "Vincent . . .?"

Vincent nodded, Yuffie's voice heavy with sleep. "Good morning."

Yuffie stifled a yawn as she looked up at him, the sheets falling slightly with her movements. "You really are here, it wasn't a dream . . ."

"Is that what you thought?" Vincent sighed, running his hand idly across her back as she put her head back on his chest.

Yuffie blushed at his words, glancing at the curtained window moving in the morning breeze. Vincent let out a low laugh at her silence, crimson eyes staring at her.

"Something smells good . . ." Yuffie eventually said, breaking their silence.

"Tifa and Shera must be in the kitchen," Vincent mused, glancing at the light up clock on the nightstand - nine am. "Would you like to go down, get it over with?"

"_Over_ with?" Yuffie repeated, looking up at him, eyebrows raised. "What're you talking about?"

"No doubt they could _**hear**_ you last night . . ."

Yuffie could imagine Vincent smirking as he said that as she let out a gasp, her face turning red. Her voice caught in her throat as Vincent drew her close to him, his chin atop her head.

"Oh no . . . that's _SO_ embarrassing!" she mumbled into his chest.

"It'll be alright," Vincent said, toying with the ends of her short hair. "Didn't Tifa always wonder why we didn't . . . ?"

"Vincent!" Yuffie threw him a look before sighing. "I suppose you're right, let's go."

Vincent nodded, raising an eyebrow as Yuffie didn't move. "Yuffie . . .?"

"You're watching," she mumbled, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

Vincent let out a laugh at her words - he wasn't expecting that. "After last night, I didn't think it would matter much," he shook his head. "But, if it means that much to you - I won't look."

Yuffie paused as she took in his words, glancing up at him to make sure he was serious. He seemed to be, his crimson eyes looking away from her and to the window. Slowly, Yuffie disentangled herself from him, slipping out of the bed. She shivered as her feet touched the cool hardwood floor, the sheet slipping away from her tiny frame as she made her way over to the dresser. As she opened the drawer, she looked back at Vincent to check that he wasn't looking. She nodded, seeing he wasn't.

---

Yuffie dreaded going downstairs. As she and Vincent made their way down the stairwell - which looked twice as long to Yuffie - she fought back a blush at what the others would say to her, her hand grabbing Vincent's, her fingers intertwining with his. She smiled up at him as she felt his fingers curl around her hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs, turning the corner to enter the large kitchen.

"Morning Vincent, Yuffie . . . _good_ night I take it?"

Yuffie stuttered, her face turning beat red as Cloud said that. How could he . . .? Yuffie took a deep breath, casting a quick glance at Vincent as she felt him grip her hand tightly. Tifa just rolled her eyes at Cloud, throwing her dish cloth at him from over the bar's counter as she leaned against it. "It's about time, you know?" she shook her head, smiling at Yuffie before throwing a heated glance at Cloud. "Please, ignore Cloud; men aren't sensitive like we are." Tifa winked at Yuffie.

". . . What's for breakfast?" Yuffie said, knowing her face was still bright as she tried to change the subject.

"Pancakes!" Marlene chirped from the booth against the wall.

Yuffie smiled, and still gripping Vincent's hand in hers, wandered over to the booth slipping in beside Shelke. Vincent slipped in beside Yuffie, the ninja leaning against his side, Vincent's arm resting on top of the booth's cushions. Yuffie blinked, seeing Marlene's staring at her from across the table.

"What's up Marlene?"

Marlene frowned, shrugging off whatever was in her mind. "You don't _look_ like you're in pain."

Barret, sitting beside Marlene, dropped his fork in surprise. Shelke let out a cough to cover up her laugh, but failed. Yuffie felt her body temperature rise, fidgeting under Marlene's stare, the young girl waiting for an answer.

How on earth could she _explain_ to Marlene what had happened . . .

"I'm alright, really." Yuffie said awkwardly, shifting in the booth.

She let out a wince as she shifted, glad Marlene didn't notice it, as she felt a sudden wave of pain from between her legs.

"I took care of Yuffie," Vincent said looking at Marlene as Yuffie pushed her back against him, wishing she could disappear.

"I bet you _sure_ did," Shelke muttered under her breath, earning a glare from Vincent.

"Well that's good," Marlene chirped, picking up her cereal spoon. "I could hear you yelling, it sounded like you were in pain."

Yuffie stuttered, her body temperature raising more as Marlene kept speaking. Shelke's shoulder's shook in silence, earning a shove from Vincent, forcing the girl to try and remain straight faced. "Don't worry," she said, leaning in to Yuffie. "I put a sleep spell on her; she missed the majority of it."

"Good thing," Barret grumbled, glaring over at Yuffie. "I don't need you influencing my little girl like that; she doesn't need to know that for a couple more years."

Yuffie glared back at him from her position beside Vincent. "You say it like it's a bad thing – it'll happen eventually."

"Marlene," Barret cut in. "We need to have a grown up chat, go take your cereal into the kitchen and help Tifa and Shera, okay?"

Marlene sighed at her father's words, as she gathered up her cereal bowl and cup up as she slid out of the booth. She stopped as she stood up, looking back at Shelke, who was leaning against the wall. "Aren't you coming?"

Shelke shook her head. "Nah, you go on, I'm old enough to hear this."

Marlene sighed, frowning at Shelke as the brunette shooed her with her hand before turning back with interest to the conversation at hand. Barret watched Marlene go, disappearing into the back room, before turning back to Yuffie.

"For a ten-year-old girl it is bad; I don't want her growing up _like_ you."

Yuffie froze at Barret's words, blinking as her vision swam, hoping to keep her sudden tears from falling. She felt Vincent's hands on her arm, running up and down it in hopes of calming her down, a low growl emanating from him. "That's too far, Barret," Vincent said calmly, his crimson eyes piercing the heavier set man. "I hardly think Yuffie's done anything horrible to make you think that."

Leaning into him, Yuffie could tell Vincent was trying to remain calm as he spoke. Although he might have been freed of Chaos now, she could tell he was trying to stop his anger from rising, his breathing and body feeling different to her.

"My daughter's bedroom was two doors down. If it wasn't for Shelke," - here Shelke held up her hands, not wanting to be drawn into the argument - "She would have heard Yuffie too."

"It's not singly her fault," Vincent said, not breaking eye contact, an arm around the oriental girls' waist. "We were both caught in the moment, it was natural."

Barret rolled his eyes. "Are you _**even **_of age yet?"

Yuffie, silent for once, glared at Barret. Slowly, she brought her hand up from its position on Vincent's hand, holding out her hand with a flourish, the ring Vincent gave her sitting on her ring finger. "Vincent proposed to me last night - we let our emotions guide us," Yuffie shifted her body slightly, her lips touching his.

From the other room, came the sound of dishes clattering to the floor, loudly breaking as they collided on the hardwood flooring. The tension was broken at the booth, the four looking over in the direction of the kitchen. Tifa cursed loudly from the room - Barret alarmed with Marlene in there - before the brunette appeared from around the door frame.

"Yuffie, Vincent - congrats!" Tifa squealed, quickly crossing the room to their booth.

_Finally_, she thought.

She stopped beside the table, her hand grabbing Yuffie's before she could pull away. Her wine coloured eyes widened as she looked at the silver ring, at the diamond perched in the center to the smaller red diamonds surrounding it. Tifa was silent as she admired it, her mouth opening and closing in silence. Finally, she looked up, still holding Yuffie's hand, as she held Vincent and Yuffie's gaze.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Vincent, the ring's beautiful, you picked out . . . it's just . . . I'm speechless," Tifa grinned again, holding Yuffie's hand tighter in her happiness.

"Tifa, can you let my hand go, please?"T

ifa nodded, dropping Yuffie's hands. "Yuffie - can I see you?"

Yuffie nodded, Vincent slipping out of the booth to allow Yuffie out. Shelke watched the two of them disappear into the kitchen, before sliding out as well.

"Marlene, honey, can you take that to your room? Yuffie and I have to a big girl chat."

Marlene huffed from the table, loudly clinking her plates together as she picked them up. "Why am I the only one that has to leave?" she yelled, moving for the stairwell. "It's not fair!"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head as Marlene left the room before turning to Yuffie, hugging her. "Shera! Yuffie's engaged!"

Shera immediately dropped the plate back into the dish pan, making her way to the table as well. She noticed Shelke slid into the kitchen as well, the two joining Yuffie and Tifa at the table, the brunette wanting to know what happened last night. Yuffie fidgeted under their stares, her blush returning at Tifa's question.

"Well, I was sitting in my room crying, and I heard the door open. I thought it was you guys again, I turned around . . . and there was Vincent."

"_And _. . .?"

"He, well, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow," Yuffie whispered, smiling at the memory. "He held my hands in his and then he knelt down, opening the velvet box. I think my heart stopped when I saw it, I wasn't expecting it. I think I remembered crying as I accepted and he put the ring on my finger. After that, I kissed him . . . and then, well, it just went from there." Yuffie went bright red as she trailed off, her mind reliving the night before.

"We'll need to plan a wedding! Have you and Vincent thought of anything yet?"

Yuffie shook her head, swallowing as her body temperature remained, making her feel hot. "Tifa, after we got engaged . . . we, well, got engaged." Yuffie was silent for a couple moments. "I - I'm not sure if Vincent meant for it to go that far though."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? He proposed to you - sleeping together comes with the territory."

Shelke shook her head. "It's a simple slip of the tongue, Yuffie. I believe he meant that you couldn't do that on your own . . . I mean, you could, but he," Shelke shook head. "This isn't coming out right . . ."

"What did Vincent say?"

"He said that we got caught up in the moment." Yuffie said, staring at her ring.

"He loves you, Yuffie, you know that. If you don't believe that," Tifa shook her head. "Then you're _**not**_ ready for marriage."

Yuffie narrowed her storm grey eyes, looking up at Tifa. "I am ready, I love him! We just let our emotions take us, we didn't even think . . ."

"That's how it happens," Tifa smiled, snapping her fingers. "It's unpredictable."

---

Yuffie grinned as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, turning this way and that to see every inch. She loved the dress; it had taken four months for her and Shera to find the right dress. She didn't know what she would have done without Shera, the engineer having already created her own dream wedding.

Her storm grey eyes looked over the dress: it was perfect for her, it fit her every curve - all of them. The dress was strapless and low cut, hanging on her small frame. The top of dress looked like a corset, tied up tightly underneath her shoulder blades. The bodice of the dress made her look less flat chested then the small B cup she wore, or maybe that was just her hormone's acting up - she wasn't really sure yet. The skirt portion of the dress was covered with small sequins, the material tight to her legs, flaring out at her knees, chiffon trailing from the back of her waist. Her arms and hands were bare as she ran her hands across the material of the dress, stopping as her hands reached the rounded bump on her stomach.

She was _five_ months pregnant . . . and she'd been _scared_ stiff when she found out.

_Tifa and Yuffie stood in the small bathroom off the master bedroom in Nibelheim, a small stick in the oriental girl's hand. Yuffie blinked as the test started to work, her storm grey eyes looking worriedly at the stick, before holding it out, showing it to Tifa. _

_W-What does it mean?"_

_Tifa frowned, looking over the directions that were written on the small box. Finding what she was looking for, she looked up at Yuffie and smiled. "You're __**pregnant**__."_

_Yuffie felt instantly cold. "That can't be right . . . no way."_

_Tifa shook her head, holding the package out for Yuffie to see. "It's ninety-nine point nine percent accurate Yuffie. You mentioned that you have been late as well - you and Vincent are going to have a child."_

_"But . . . we couldn't . . ."_

_"Perhaps the protection _broke_?"_

_"We didn't use one," Yuffie shook her head. _

_"Well then . . . you should have known this could happen; this can't be a surprise."_

_"I know that, Tifa," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Hojo experimented on Vincent and because of Vincent's fondness for Lucrecia; we both expected that Hojo would have made his sterile."_

_Tifa shrugged. "Either Hojo _didn't _do it right, or he forget in lieu of everything else. Unless . . . did you sleep with anyone else?"_

_"**NO!** God no! I had enough of a time letting Vincent see me . . ."_

_"Well, then you're both going to be parents whether you want to or not. When will you tell Vincent?"_

_"Tonight, I guess. When he comes home . . ."_

_Yuffie took a deep breath as she said that. Vincent, he had said that it was alright if he was sterile - he didn't like children that much. Yuffie wanted to cry as she thought that, placing her hand on her flat stomach._

_She was going to have a baby with someone who didn't want a child._

_---_

_Yuffie was sitting out on the mansion's porch when Vincent got home. Vincent, the new guns commander for the WRO, made Yuffie want to cry all over again as she saw him. He still had his long black hair, having traded his cloak in for a pair of black pants and shirt - the shirt tight and showing off his muscular chest. Vincent paused on the winding path as he saw Yuffie slowly approaching him; the unshed tears in her eyes evident to his enhanced eyes. He dropped his bag to the ground as Yuffie ran headlong into him, her hands around his waist, holding herself tightly to him. Vincent raised an eyebrow, instinctively placing his arms around his fiancée's back as she cried into his chest. _

_"Yuffie?_ _Did something happen, are you okay?"_

_"I'm _so _sorry," she cried out, repeating it over again. _

_"What're you sorry about?" Vincent laughed, running his hand across her back. _

_Yuffie sniffed, casting her storm grey eyes up to his crimson ones. "Vincent . . . I . . . I'm __**pregnant**__!"_

_Vincent felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "How . . .?"_

_"I'm three weeks late . . . Tifa bought a pregnancy test . . . was positive!" Yuffie sniffed, leaning her head against his chest. _

_Vincent was speechless. Yuffie was with child -_ their_ child, **his **child._

_"I'm sorry . . ."_

_Vincent jolted out of his thoughts at her soft words. Grabbing Yuffie's arms, he held her away from him, her eyes avoiding his searching gaze. "Why are you sorry, Yuffie? We - you - you're pregnant."_

_"But you said you _hated _kids . . ."_

_Vincent laughed, pulling the sniffling woman to him. "I said that so you wouldn't have felt bad if I could never grant you a child."_

_"You mean . . .?"_

_Vincent nodded, running his hand down her arm to rest it on her flat stomach. Yuffie's heart beat faster at his touch, at his acceptance. _

_"I don't know how I'm going to leave you here in this deserted town now," Vincent mused, bringing her body flush against his. "I'm only going to worry more about you both now . . ."_

_Yuffie shuddered, his breath tickling her ear as he reached for her hand, leading her back towards the mansion; his bag forgotten on the grass in their haste to get back into the house.  
_

Yuffie smiled slightly at the memory, jumping slightly as a knock sounded on the small room's door. Turning around, her dress shuffling noisily as the door opened a bit, Shera letting herself in.

Closing the door, Shera grinned at her. "You look beautiful, Yuffie. We're almost ready to get started - are you ready?"

Yuffie took a deep breath, nodding. "I think so . . . I can't believe this is it."

"You'll both be happy, I can't imagine anyone better for you both, you'll have a nice family," Shera added as she brushed Yuffie's hair, who was running her hand over her stomach.

"I hope so . . . I'm sort of scared."

Shera smiled, smoothing out Yuffie's hair. "That's natural, everyone always feels scared - but it's worth it when it's over."

Yuffie smiled, her eyebrow raising as Shera motioned for her to stand up, twirling Yuffie around so her back was to the mirror. "What are you doing Shera?"

"Your veil came in today," Shera chirped, placing a box down on the dressing table, opening it. "I added a little bit to it, I hope you don't mind."

Yuffie felt a shiver go up her spine as Shera placed the veil on her dark hair, moving the chiffon attached to it around. Tutting to herself, Shera moved in front of Yuffie, fixing the oriental girls' hair again; it had to be perfect. "There."

"Yuffie, Shera!" Tifa called, opening the room's door. Tifa, her hair all done elegantly to the top of her head, looking gorgeous in her knee length lilac dress, squealed as she entered the room. "Yuffie - you're gorgeous! I love it all; I take it the veil was your idea, Shera?"

Wanting to see the veil, Yuffie turned around to look at it in the mirror. Her bangs came to her eyebrows, a slight curl on the edges to draw them away from her face, a couple tendrils framing her face, the rest behind the veil. Her heart stopped as she saw what the veil had been attached too: a tiara.

"Do you like it?" Shera asked, her hands on Yuffie's shoulders. "I thought it was fitting, you being the Wutai _Princess_."

Yuffie smiled, easily slipping into the facade she had mastered. She hadn't told them, she didn't want to remember the harsh, last words her father had for her.

"I like it . . . its pretty."

That it was, a tiny silver tiara that encircled her head, a couple shining jewels embedded in it. "I don't know what to say."

"You look good, Yuffie, don't worry about it," Shelke smiled as she leaned in the doorframe, dressed in the same attire as both Tifa and Shera. "The wedding's just about to start, we're just waiting for you two," Shelke pointed to Tifa and Shera.

Tifa and Shera exchanged a glance, smiling at Yuffie before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about your father," Shelke said, when the others' were gone. "You can take that tiara off; it wouldn't hurt Shera's feelings."

Yuffie shook her head, holding up the edge of train of her dress as she linked her arm with Shelke's. "Shera got it especially for me, she looked so happy."

"This isn't about Shera," Shelke said, stopping in front of the door, blocking Yuffie. "This is about you, the past is just that, Yuffie, remember that."

Yuffie shook her head, hearing the organ starting to play in the church, hearing Barret's booming voice as he told Marlene, all to happy to be the flower girl, to start down the aisle. "I am happy, come on, you're after Tifa, right? Reeve'll be waiting impatient as ever."

Shelke laughed. "That's men for you, right? I suppose Rufus isn't any better."

Yuffie smiled as she looked up at the group waiting behind the doors, Shera and Cid starting into the aisle. Shelke unlinked her arm from Yuffie's, running to Reeve's side, linking arms with him as they left after Tifa and Cloud. Yuffie sighed, her storm grey eyes falling to the floor, unsure what to say to the blonde haired male across from her.

"Thanks . . . Rufus."

Rufus nodded, his eyes piercing her. "You actually _look_ kind of **hot**; too bad you're tying the knot."

Yuffie flushed a bright red at the ShinRa president's words as he crossed the hallway to her, intertwining his fingers with hers, leading her to the church doors.

As the wedding march started up in the church, the doors opening up for her; her storm grey eyes located Vincent at the altar. His crimson eyes locked on her alone, making her body temperature rise, all eyes on her. She flickered a glance at Rufus, deep down wishing it was her father . . .

_Three months pregnant, her stomach hidden beneath her baggy t-shirt, Yuffie fidgeted, subconsciously leaning against Vincent. She smiled as the gunslinger moved his arm around her body, running a hand over her stomach. _

_"It'll be okay - we won't stay long."_

_Yuffie nodded, shivering as he whispered the words in her ears. Wutai's red Pagoda stood before them, Vincent opening the door for her as they ascended the stairs. Yuffie sighed as she entered the Pagoda, her childhood coming back to her, her fingers intertwining with Vincent's. _

_"Miss. Kisaragi?" Staniv's voice sounded, the man coming down the stairs. _

_Yuffie nodded, bowing slightly to him, her stomach getting in her way. "I am here to see my father, I bring him **good** news."_

_Staniv nodded, moving out of the way. "Lord Godo and Master Chekov will be happy to see you again."_

_Yuffie nodded to him, starting up the long stairwell. Once out of sight of Staniv, Vincent reached for Yuffie's waist, supporting her weight as he helped her up the stairs. Eventually, they made it to the top floor, Yuffie's breath coming heavy. The doors opened up for them as they approached Godo's room. Entering the room, the only light coming from the candles in the wall's holders, Yuffie let her hand drop from Vincent's as he leaned against the wall, crimson eyes locked on Yuffie as she moved to the center of the room. _

_He watched the oriental woman struggle to kneel in the middle of the room, wishing he could be there with her. However, knowing enough about Wutai's traditions and Godo's behavior to know she had to go alone. _

_"My daughter, you've returned," Lord Godo said, approaching her, Chekov a couple feet behind him. "Staniv says you bring good news."_

_Yuffie nodded, looking up at the two looming figures in the dim light. She hated this room. "Yes father, I wish to tell you that –"_

_"You're here to accept your position in Wutai's culture," Yuffie raised an eyebrow at her father's words. "Since you have returned and are now of age, Leviathan must believe it is time for you and Chekov to consummate your union."_

_". . . ?" Yuffie didn't understand. _

_Godo sighed at Yuffie's blank expression. "You **will **take your position behind Chekov and **bare** his children."_

_"Oh . . ." So that was why her father was happy to see her, he believed she was here to get married. She fought down the urge to look back at Vincent, knowing how much restraint he must have been using not to come forward. "Father . . . I am . . . already with child."_

_It all happened so fast then. Godo brought her hand back before slapping his daughter roughly. Yuffie, not expecting it, gave out a yelp, her hands stopping her from meeting the cold floor. Chekov past Godo, grabbing her arms roughly, the oriental woman letting out a cry, wincing as his grip tightened, cutting off her circulation before he crushed his lips eagerly, roughly, against hers. Yuffie kicked out, missing him. _

_However, her heart soared as she heard Vincent's low voice behind her. "Get. **Your**. Hands. **Off**. Her."_

_Chekov looked up from Yuffie, to her hidden stomach before looking at the gunslinger, noticing Vincent's hand on his holster. He let out a smirk, piercing everything together. "So, you're the one who **defiled** my wife . . ."_

_Yuffie shook her head, wiggling out of Chekov's lax grasp, moving to the gunslinger's side, her heart racing. She calmed down slightly as Vincent gripped her wrist, moving her behind him. "She was not yours, she wears my ring."_

_Godo started forward, glaring at the woman behind Vincent. "**Pregnant** and **unmarried** - if you refuse to marry Chekov, you are nothing better then a Midgar **Whore**, I should never have allowed you to leave here." _

_Tears sprang to Yuffie's eyes at her father's harsh, uncaring words as he spoke about her like that. "We shouldn't have come here," she mumbled, leaning her forehead against Vincent's back, her small fists gripping his shirt. _

_"If you leave here Yuffie," Godo said, hearing Yuffie's words. "You will be disowned and should you return here without my knowledge . . . you'll wish you were a Midgar Whore."_

_"She won't be returning if this is how you treat her," Vincent said in a low voice, sending a chill down Yuffie's spine; he sounded so menacing._

_Turning around, he placed his hand on Yuffie's back, ushering her out of the room. Vincent stopped at the door, crimson eyes looking back hatefully to the two men in the room. "If this is how you treat her, I see why she left here so young . . ."_

_Yuffie stopped when they were out of view of the Pagoda, hidden beneath the tree line that linked the Pagoda to the small city. Vincent stopped behind Yuffie, placing a hand on her shoulder as they shook, trying to keep her tears welled up inside. _

_"Just let it out," he whispered, crushing her to him. _

_Yuffie just buried her face into his shirt, her small hands gripping it as she let out a cry, her tears falling from her eyes. Vincent just let her cry; running a hand across her back, knowing it was her raging hormones from her pregnancy making her so emotional. _

_"It'll be alright," he mumbled, rocking her. "It doesn't matter what he says . . . you must have expected something like this . . ."_

_Yuffie nodded, sniffing. "But, he **called** me a Whore!"_

_"Yuffie," Vincent sighed, his lips touching her forehead. "A Whore's someone who sleeps with multiple men for money - and as far as I know, I haven't paid you for anything. We're engaged . . . as I believe Tifa told you; it comes with the territory. You are mine."_

_Yuffie nodded her emotions raging over her at his simple words. "I am."_

As Rufus led her up the aisle to the altar, offering the hand he held to Vincent, Yuffie felt her heartbeat sped up. She saw Vincent's eyes run over her body, making her blush as he wrapped his fingers around her palm. Yuffie's emotions raged over her body as she listened to what the minister said, tears springing to her eyes at different things he said, the tears spilling from her storm grey eyes as Vincent turned to look at her, holding both her hands in his, having prepared his own vows.

"I do," she smiled.

She fought down the urge to jump him as he looked down at her, slipping the expensive ring onto her small hand.

Yuffie sniffed, running her free hand underneath her eyes to see the ring better. It was on a silver band, a large clear diamond in the center of the ring, a tint of a crimson diamond from inside the clear one.

It was . . . _beautiful._

The ring she had for Vincent was a lot plainer in comparison. When Vincent said "I do" to her vow to him, the tears came to her eyes again, blurring her vision. She laughed a little bit, running a hand under her eyes, mumbling she didn't know why she was crying so much.The minister concluded his speech soon after that, mentioning that the bride and groom could now kiss. Yuffie, her emotions having put her through the ringer during the long event, felt her heart soar as Vincent's lips touched hers. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his tuxedo jacket, crushing her body as best she could against him, her lips eagerly searching his. His lips crushing against her, her lips parting willingly for him as he ran his hands up her mostly bare back.

They broke apart, Yuffie blushing brightly as Cid stood up, yelling out; "We're not here to see how Yuffie got that way!" ignoring the girls as they glared at him, Shera hitting him, Reno suddenly interested in what was going on.

Vincent grinned, his arm around Yuffie's waist, Yuffie's hands on her stomach. "Now, now Cid," Vincent chided. "If you hadn't stopped us, you might have seen it."

Yuffie blushed brighter, her small hand knocking his chest. "That's _so_ embarrassing!"

Marlene just raised an eyebrow at their actions, was Vincent and Yuffie showing them something? She shrugged as she heard the adults laugh at the two as Yuffie let out a groan, her face bright red as she hid her face in her hands, Vincent pulling her to him.

---

Yuffie let out a scream as she felt her body contract once more, her back arching as pain waved over her. Her body felt hot, her black hair sticking to her her, regardless of Vincent's hand running across her hair, speaking lowly to her.

"You're doing fine, Yuffie," Shelke said from the bottom of the bed. "You'll be okay."

Yuffie shook her head, seeing Shelke over the top of the sheet that blocked her view. "I don't want to - it hurts!"

She let out another yell as her body contracted again. Shelke sighed, pushing her lab coat sleeves back as her cold hands gripped Yuffie's knees, pulling them apart as Yuffie tried to fight her. "No, he's _not _ready!"

"Yes he is, Yuffie." Shelke said calmly, motioning for the nurse to come help her. "You got yourself into this, so you need to push, it'll be over soon."

Yuffie shook her head again, screwing her eyes up as she tried to push, her mouth opening in a silent scream, pain overtaking her once small frame.

She felt Vincent's gauntlet on her forehead, his voice low in her ear. "You're _doing fine_, Yuffie . . . we'll go home after this."

Shelke threw a dark glance at Vincent; that was unlikely. She rolled her eyes, men didn't know anything. She glanced back at Yuffie, the oriental woman letting out a scream. Shelke sighed, looking at the two of them; Yuffie's face red and pain-ridden, Vincent right beside her, looking worriedly at her, knowing he couldn't help her.

"I need a couple more pushes Yuffie, you're almost finished."

Yuffie glared at the top of Shelke's head; the rest of the WRO doctor hidden behind the sheet. "I can't," she panted, trying in vain to close her legs. "I'm not ready."

"But he is," Shelke countered, holding Yuffie back, the woman's strength fading. "He's already crowning - a few more pushes and you'll be a _**mom**_."

Yuffie's eyes widened, looking wildly up at Vincent. "Vincent," she cried. "I can't be a mom, I don't _know_ how, I can't . . ."

"You'll be okay," Vincent mumbled. "I want you to push okay? Share your pain with me," Vincent winked, gripping her hand to remind her. "I am the one who made you like this"

"I hate to interrupt this," Shelke rolled her eyes. "But, we really should finish this."

Yuffie nodded, closing her eyes. "We're going to be _parents_ . . ."

Yuffie clutched Vincent's hand in hers as she took a deep breath, her face turning red, a stifled moan escaping her lips as she pushed. A couple pushes later, Shelke gave a smile as Yuffie let out one last scream, her scream mixing with the cry of a child.

"Yuffie, Vincent, it's a . . . _girl_?"

Shelke raised an eyebrow, her mind whirling as she past the newborn to the waiting nurse. She smiled briefly as she turned back to Yuffie and Vincent; the oriental woman crying, exhausted mentally and physically from the long labor she'd been put through.

_Something's not right_, Shelke though. Yuffie had given birth to a girl, but when they'd done the ultrasound, it had clearly shown she was carrying a boy. Unless . . .

"Shelke!"

She jolted out of her thoughts at Vincent's yell, looking at the two. Yuffie had feebly closed her leg again, a whimper escaping from her.

"Yuffie - what's wrong?" Shelke heard Vincent say, his eyes full of worry. "What's _wrong _with her?"

Yuffie gave a cry as Shelke pried her legs apart, a gasp escaping from her, but was drowned out by Yuffie. "Yuffie, you need to push for me."

"No," Yuffie moaned, crying. "It **hurts**!"

"It will continue to grow more painful if -"

"What _happened_ to her?"

"It didn't make sense, Yuffie giving birth to a daughter; her ultrasound showed her with a son! The only thing I can think of it that they were so close together, it looked like one heart - she's having _twins_ Vincent."

_Twins_, Vincent thought, his body running cold. He had only been preparing for _one_ child.

"Yuffie," Shelke shouted, agitated. "You're _**not **_trying."

"I can't," Yuffie cried. "I just had a child; it's not _supposed_ to happen again so fast!"

"Yuffie, we - you, you're _having_ twins," Vincent whispered to her. "We're half way there, just a little more, okay?"

Yuffie let out a whimper as she nodded, screwing her face up as she tried to push again. Yuffie's breath came heavy as she heard a loud, shrill cry from the other side of the sheet, slumping back against the mattress, her body tired and spent.

"We're _parents_," Yuffie mumbled, smiling at Vincent as Shelke took down the sheet covering the lower half of her body. "I can't believe it."

Vincent nodded, pressing his lips to hers, his hands running up and down her arms. With the help of Vincent, Yuffie managed to get herself up into a sitting position, her back against Vincent, his arm around her waist. Shelke had warned Yuffie not to move her legs too much, finding out why as she used to her legs to scoot closer to Vincent. Having just given birth twice, she was sore, the movement bringing a large wave of pain crashing over her. Shelke grinned at the two - Yuffie's eyes going in and out of focus as she tried to push back the sleep - as she walked towards the new parents, two bundles, one pink, one blue, in her arms. She gingerly placed one in each of Yuffie's arm, her motherly instinct's taking over as Yuffie rocked two bundles, her vision blurring with tears of happiness as she looked down at the bundles.

Yuffie smiled, turning to look at Vincent. "Vincent . . . they're _**ours**_ . . ."

"They are, they look like their mom," Vincent whispered, kissing her forehead.

Shelke watched the two, Vincent taking the pink bundle from Yuffie as their son started to cry loudly. Yuffie rocked him in her arm, her spare hand running over his small face, eyelids, nose, lips, stopping at his chin. "Mommy loves you, yes I do! Shh, Shh, don't cry, we're all here for you. Awe, look who's curious," she laughed as her son's eyes opened, his tiny fingers curling around hers.

"He has your eyes, Yuffie," Vincent commented, their son looking at them with wide grey eyes.

The pink bundle in Vincent's arm opened her eyes at the loud cries, her eyes a deep brown like Vincent's had been before. The bundle moved, small hands reaching towards the man, her tiny fist closing around his dark bangs. "She's _just_ like you," Vincent laughed, the tiny baby pulling his bangs.

Yuffie let out a laugh, leaning back against him, shifting her bundle around so he could see Vincent. "This is your daddy. He's not as mean and scary as he looks, but he'd do _anything_ for you. No one will _ever_ hurt you."

"Neither them _or_ you, Mrs. Valentine," Vincent said, resting his chin atop Yuffie's head.

Shelke smiled at the two, watching the, from the side of the bed. "They're very beautiful; do you have any names in mind?" She asked, a small camera in hand.

"We only thought of a boy's name," Yuffie said, looking up at Vincent who nodded at her. "Damien."

"I like it," Shelke nodded. "But, what about your daughter?"

Yuffie nudged Vincent playfully in the side. "I want you to choose . . . you were so silent during the naming process, I want to know what you'd like."

Vincent was silent for a couple moments, looking from Yuffie down to the small pink bundle he held in his arms. "Trinity; I think that sounds pretty."

"Trinity . . . I like it too," Yuffie grinned, looking down at the small baby.

"Damien and Trinity, it suits," Shelke laughed, holding up the camera. "You know Reeve's called everyone by now and they're all down in the WRO kitchen waiting impatiently for the news. I'll leave you four alone afterwards."

Vincent nodded as Yuffie yawned, her tiredness washing over her, her eyes hardly staying open. As Shelke got the camera ready, Vincent held Trinity in his left arm, the small child hardly visible in the pink bundle, her tiny fists waving, Vincent's long bangs in her fist. Yuffie held Damien close to her chest, her eyes closed as she leaned tiredly against Vincent's chest, his arm around her waist, the sheets and blankets around Yuffie's legs.

"Perfect," Shelke said, squinting as she pressed the button, the bright light flashing. "I'll get these printed, everyone'll want to see them," Shelke said, storing the camera into her back pocket. "Awe, she's already asleep."

Yuffie's eyes had closed, her breathing deep. "She's had a busy day," Vincent said, shifting Yuffie slightly, bringing the younger woman tight to his chest, drawing the covers up to her shoulders, resting his chin atop her head.

Shelke let out a tiny laugh as she opened the room's door. "That sounded really painful for her, she needs a good nights sleep; more then one, mind you," Shelke shook her head. "I think two's enough for her, Vincent Valentine."

"Perhaps," Vincent shrugged, looking down at the petite girl in his arms, "But, when she was you with those two babies - I could see it in her eyes as she held them for the first time. To see what she and I could create, that they're ours - something no one can take away from her; all the pain was worth it . . ."

Shelke grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Take care of my best friend and godchildren, Mr. Valentine. You know my strength and what'll happen if you harm them . . . you don't stand a chance!"

Vincent laughed, shaking his head as Shelke smiled, closing the door behind her, hearing her laugh from the other side of the door. "Don't I know it . . ." he mumbled.

He sighed as he looked down at his family, all three of them asleep around him. Tightening his grip on Yuffie's shoulder, pressing her to him, the ninja was completely his now.

Closing his crimson eyes, he was glad they had dragged him out of the Nibelheim basement three years ago . . . especially the erratic, annoying ninja who had took an instant admiration of the dark, mysterious stranger who wished to die . . .

How ironic fate was, intertwining the life he wanted to throw away to the ninja who lived every moment to the fullest.

---

And, it's over...! I dreaded posting this up, ha ha. So, yes, I promised you all fluff, so hopefully this all counts?

(I'm not sure about the Rating now, so let me know what you all think it should be)

I honestly, got to thank you all for sticking around since February 2006.  
Originally this was only supposed to be a one shot ... but it was so popular and people begged me to continue it - so you got it, and I am so glad people made me continue!  
And, obviously you all liked it, what with 39,000 hits and around 80 faves and another 80 story alerts - honestly, I love you all!  
Big Kudos to: Otaku Dreamer, Sorceress Fujun and a.girl.named.jake for sticking around forever and having the most entertaining (and long) reviews.

So, I'll see you next time ya'll.

And... the SOUNDTRACK...

(Final Fantasy VII) (11)

Crash and Burn - Savage Garden (Song that started ALL this)  
Absolutely (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days (Yuffie's theme)  
Save Me - Fourty Foot Echo (Vincent's Theme)  
Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (YuffiexVincent Theme)

I Want It That A Way - Backstreet Boys  
You found me - Kelly Clarkson  
That's How - Wave  
Stolen - Dashboard Confessional  
Love me for me - Ashley Tisdale  
You Are Not Alone - Michael Jackson  
Listen to your Heart - DHT  
(Advent Children) (10)

One Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (Kudos to _Anya Urameshi_ for pointing this one out!)  
Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru  
What hurts the most - Rascal Flatts  
Stand - Rascal Flatts  
Somewhere - Within Temptation  
Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne  
Taking Chances - Celine Dion  
How to Save a Life - The Fray  
Over and Over - Nelly featuring Tim McGraw  
We'll be together - Ashley Tisdale  
Wait for You - Elliot Yamin

(Dirge of Cerberus) (11)

Apologize - One Republic featuring Timberland (DoC Theme)  
Far Away - Nickelback (VincentxLucrecia)  
You Are Loved - Josh Groban  
Not Going Home Without You - Maroon 5  
All We Are - One Republic  
How Far We've Come - Matchbox 20  
Here's too the Night - Eve6  
Let Love Lead the Way - Spice Girls  
As Long as your Mine - Wicked [Broadway Play  
Seven Days of Lonely - I Nine

Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy (Ending Theme)


End file.
